Teenage Diaries: The Unexpected Journeys
by 27kate17
Summary: FINISHED! Elena and Damon deal with the joys and struggles as they raise Claire and try to work at their own relationship and deal with school. Being pregnant in high school isn't easy but being teen parents is a whole different ball game. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back! Hope you all enjoy the sequel to Teenage Diaries. **_  
><em>

_Dear Diary _

_You never know exactly what it's going to be like or how you're gonna feel about being a mother until you finally do become one. It's a feeling with so many emotions all at once that it's hard to describe. The love I have for Claire is like nothing I've ever thought possible. It's been two weeks since she was brought into this world and already I can't imagine my life without her. She has filled a place in my heart that I didn't even know I had. I could just stare at her all day; she is so beautiful._

_I'll admit it's been crazy over these last two weeks, caring for a baby and it's a lot to get use to. Not only am I trying to figure out motherhood but also I was busy studying for exams. It was hectic but now I'm done school for the summer. Damon has been amazing with her and I always smile when I catch him talking to her while changing her diaper._

_Yes, Damon does change her diapers believe it or not. I will not be surprise if she becomes a daddy's girl because although she is only two weeks old she already has him wrapped around her little finger._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Downing the rest of the vodka Elena danced around spinning around the trees giggling. Flipping her hair back she spun around in her bikini and grass skirt while Damon leaned against a tree watching her as he took another drink from his bottle.<p>

Reaching out for her Damon's hands went to her waist and pulled her closer to him. When she was close enough his lips went straight for her neck. He sucked on her skin and was rewarded with moans from Elena.

"God life sucks!" she said.

"I know it's awful" Damon answered her but wasn't really paying attention.

"You know I was always the good girl, the one who obeyed her parents, did her homework and got along with everyone!" Elena said as Damon continued to kiss her bikini-covered body. "And looked what I got, dead parents, I had to leave New York the only home I knew and come to this stupid town."

"This town does suck" Damon said before capturing her lips. Elena let out a moan and then wrapped her arms around Damon's neck to deepen the kiss and her tongue into his welcoming mouth. She wasn't this girl but tonight she was tied of being the responsible one. She felt Damon's hands trail up her back to untie her bikini top and instead of pulling away she found herself moving closer to him.

"I'm tired of being the good girl," Elena told him.

As he bikini top was removed Damon smile. "I can help you with that!"

Elena giggled and reached down the tug on Damon's shorts. She was shocked at how bold she was being especially for this being her first time. They continued to kiss and push clothing out of the way so that was in the way. Leaning his back against the tree, Damon lifted Elena up so that she should wrap her legs around his waist.

"I just need a five minute time out from my crappy life!" Elena told him as she captured his lips. God he was so hot she thought as he took control.

"Time out, what could possibly happen?" Damon laughed and then dove in to kiss Elena's neck again. Elena's eyes rolled back and she let out a moan in complete pleasure. She just wanted to forget about everything and just do something that was so out of character for her and let herself just enjoy the moment. She let out another moan and started to breathe heavily, as she pulled him in for another kiss. The moment was perfect but then it got a little weird, she could hear someone crying. Looking around she wondered what it was; Damon didn't seem to take notice of the noise but it got loud and loader and now sounded like a baby crying. Why was a baby crying in the woods she thought?

* * *

><p>Suddenly her eyes shot open and she was at home in bed and the crying was coming from across the room. "Claire!" she called out as she tried to wake herself up from her dream. Pulling her messy hair away from her face she looked over at the bassinette as she rubbed her eyes.<p>

"I got her" came a soft voice and then as she started to adjust and wakeup she saw Damon standing beside the bassinette holding little baby Claire in his arms and rocking her back and forth. "I think someone is hungry," he told her with a smile.

With a yawn and rubbing her eyes she tried to focus on what was going on. Damon was cradling Claire against his naked chest as he came closer to the bed. She always seemed to calm down when she had skin contact and wouldn't scream bloody Mary and wake everyone else in the house up.

Sitting up and moving the pillows behind her, Elena checked the clock and saw it was 2:30am. She adjusted her top so that she could nurse her as Damon gently handed her over to Elena. Claire fussed for a moment during the transfer but soon calmed and pulled her attention to eating. After two weeks Elena was still trying to get use to nursing but she seemed to be getting a lot more comfortable and use to it with each giving day.

As Claire fed Damon moved to the other side of the bed and collapsed. He watched the special bond between Elena and Claire and found himself in aw of it. Elena seemed like such a natural, she seem to know exactly what Claire needed whether she was hungry, needed a new diaper or was just being fussy.

He brushed his index finger across Claire's small soft head while she nursed. "You know for such a little pair of lungs she has no problem screaming bloody murder" Damon chuckled. Elena smiled and nodded her head. It was true; if Claire wanted to get your attention she had no problem.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Elena asked him as he lay beside her. With a nod Damon rolled out of the bed and headed for the door. All he wore was his pajama pants but figured he wouldn't run into anyone at this time.

He yawned as he opened up the door and stepped out. Not really paying much attention he ended up running into someone else in the dark hallway. Switching on the light he came face to face with someone he never thought he would run into in the hallway. Damon's eyes widened in surprise as he came face to face with Alaric Saltzman; his history teacher who just happened to be wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and holding whip cream.

"Damon!" Alaric said in shock to see him standing there.

Damon was speechless and just stared at him, to be honest he wasn't sure what you say to a teacher you run into half naked in a hallway. "Elena just wanted a glass of water" Damon said as he pointed towards the stairs and quickly tried to escape the awkward run in.

"Damon, listen…" Alaric started to say, as Damon seemed to be making a run for it down stairs.

"Don't worry, this never happened I never saw you!" Damon answered quickly without stopping.

Alaric bit his lip and then hurried on back into Jenna's room as he too decided to act like nothing had just happened.

When Damon returned with Elena's water she was just trying to get Claire to go back to sleep in her bassinette. With a smile Damon handed Elena her glass of water and then leaned into the crib to give his baby girl a kiss on her tiny forehead. She stirred a bit but seem to have fallen back to sleep thankfully. They had been up with her pretty much the whole night last night so it was nice she seemed to fall back asleep this time.

Elena moved towards the bed and climbed in. She was exhausted and just wanted to fall back asleep. Taking one last sip of her water she placed it on her nightstand and then fixed her pillows. With another yawn Damon climbed in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Both were ready to pass out as their heads with the pillows. Elena cuddled up to Damon with her back against his chest.

"What could possibly happen huh?" Elena said softly with a giggle.

"Hmm?" Damon mumbled tiredly, as he buried his face in her hair.

"Nothing" Elena said with a smile as she closed her eyes, "Just a dream I had."


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary_

_So baby girl is almost a month old now and she has learned how to do so much! She is moving her little head from side to side and always seems to be looking for either Damon or I with her bright blue eyes. She is so adorable; I can't believe how much I love her. She knows the sound of my voice and if she is crying and hears my voice she settles a little because she knows I'm there._

_She can be quite fussy and Damon and I have had many sleepless nights. Jenna has allowed Damon to sleep over and help out knowing it makes things a little easier for me although she isn't actually happy with the new set up. Damon seems to be the best at dealing with her when she is just fussy. He walks around with her cradled to his chest because she seems to like the skin and skin contact. Also since Damon is walking around shirtless a lot may have something to do with Jenna not liking him being over all the time._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes as she stood in the kitchen preparing herself some hot chocolate. It had been another hectic night and it seemed that Claire had finally just settled. Dressed in her fluffy pink bathrobe, Elena let out a big yawn as she opened up a packet of hot chocolate powder and poured it into a cup.<p>

"God is she finally asleep!" Jenna said looking just as tired when she entered the kitchen and started to make herself some coffee.

"For now" Elena said softly as she stirred her hot chocolate. Picking up a muffin from the counter and her mug of hot chocolate she moved into the family room and set her stuff down on the coffee table while taking a seat in the big comfy armchair. As she sat down she stared over at the two who were currently hogging the big couch.

Jenna came over and as she sipped her coffee stared at the same thing Elena was. Lying on the couch, Damon was stretched out on his back without a shirt on. He wore only his jeans as he had little Claire snuggled and curled up on his chest with her little head resting on Damon's shoulder. As the two slept a blanket was draped over them to keep Claire warm as she slept soundly with daddy.

"They have the same face expression when they sleep," Jenna pointed out as she took a seat on the arm of Elena's chair. "And she has your lungs" Jenna added with a smile.

"I was not a loud baby!" Elena said defending herself.

"Oh your mother would begged to differ in the middle of the night," Jenna told her and the two smile as the turned back to watched father and daughter sleeping soundly.

As the two sat quietly they heard a soft knock at the door, "You better get that before they ring the bell" Jenna told Elena as she headed back into the kitchen.

With a sigh Elena got up and rushed to the door and as she opened it she found Bonnie and Caroline standing on the other side. Both had huge smiles on their faces and Caroline was carrying a big shopping bag.

"I did it again!" Caroline said with a guilty grin.

Elena laughed and shook her head, "Well I told you to stop going into the baby store!" Caroline just shrugged her shoulders as her and Bonnie stepped into the house. It seemed every time Caroline went out she was buying something new for Claire. Two days ago she bought her little black booties with a pink bows, a week ago she brought over a white teddy bear.

"I couldn't help myself!" Caroline said as she bounced into the family room. She came to a halt as she starred at a shirtless Damon asleep on the couch. "He's naked!"

"What!" Bonnie blurted out.

Elena rolled her eyes as Caroline continued to stare at Damon with wide eyes. "He's not naked he's just not wearing a shirt." Elena told them as Bonnie came around to see what the fuss was about.

"And Why is Damon asleep half naked on your couch" Bonnie asked not too thrilled.

"Relax Bonnie" Elena said knowing her friend still wasn't a big Damon supporter yet. "It's the only way we can get Claire to settle and go to sleep at this time," she told her as she took a seat in her chair and started to eat her muffin. "It's gotten to the point I don't care how we get her to sleep as long as she sleeps."

"They look adorable"! Caroline said as she took out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Caroline!" Elena said with a giggle.

"Hey this will go perfectly in my scrapbook for Claire!" Caroline stated.

"I'm sure Tyler will love the fact you have a half naked Damon on your phone!" Bonnie laughed.

"It's the sleeping angel he's holding I'm interested in, not the hot body!"

"Caroline!" Bonnie giggled finding her statement a little inappropriate given that Elena was somewhat dating him.

"Relax Bonnie, it's a compliment! And hey dating Elena doesn't make him any less hotter, in fact a guy holding a baby is totally hot!" While Bonnie couldn't believe how Caroline was talking Elena just shook her head and smiled as she sipped her hot chocolate. "Sooo, what did you get?"

For a moment Caroline seemed to have forgotten why she came over but then with a squeal reached into her shopping bag and pulled out a pink summer dress. The dress was a pastel pink checkered with a lighter pale pink, there was a solid pastel pink neck line and at the hem of the dress as well as a solid pastel pink ribbon around the waistline and a bow off to the side a bit. "Won't this look adorable on her!" Caroline said excitedly.

Elena smiled as she accepted the gift from Caroline, "It's so cute!" Elena said as she held it up to get a better look. "Seriously Caroline you spoil her like crazy!"

"I know but as her aunt I have that right!" she said with a smile as she took a seat on the small love seat with Bonnie.

With a smile Elena set the outfit back in the bag set it off to the side. "Hey Caroline do you know what it up with Mayor Lockwood?" Elena asked.

Hearing Elena mention Mayor Lockwood, Caroline got nervous and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Why do you ask?"

"Well for one he has stepped down as Mayor due to personal issues and also he isn't going to speak at Damon's graduation tonight. What could possibly be wrong that he can't speak at the graduation unless it was something really serious?" Bonnie also seem interested in the discussion.

"Look its not my place to talk" Caroline told them. Not many people new the truth about the abuse Tyler had gone through because of that man and that was the way Tyler wanted to keep it.

"So there is something bad going on?" Elena asked but Caroline stayed mum on the subject. She gave her friends a looked that told them not to ask anymore and both Bonnie and Elena seemed worried as to what was going on.

Suddenly they heard a whimper and all three heads turned to see Claire stating to fuss on Damon's chest. She scrunched up her little nose and her whimpers got louder. Quickly Elena hopped to her feet and leaned in to pick up her baby girl. As Elena removed Claire from Damon's arms he too started to stir as he realized what was going on.

"It's okay I got her," Elena said as she held Claire in her arms and started to make soothing hush sounds in the little girl's ear. Damon lay there for a moment as he woke up to see where he was. Sitting up he was surprised to see both Caroline and Bonnie sitting on the far sofa. And Caroline's lingering stare didn't go unnoticed either.

"How long was I out?" Damon asked as he scratched his head.

"About an hour and a half" Elena told him as she took a seat on the sofa and rocking Claire.

"That's it!" Damon said tiredly.

"Listen why don't you go home and get some sleep, we have your graduation tonight and you don't want to be falling asleep on the stage" Elena told him.

Damon seemed hesitant at first although he did look exhausted. "It's okay we'll stay and help out" Caroline chirped in with a smile.

"Go on get some sleep" Elena told him as she touched his arm.

Damon nodded his head and then got to his feet. He searched the floor for his shirt and then pulled it over his head. With a smile he leaned down and gave Claire a soft kiss on her head. "Don't give mommy to much trouble," he said with a chuckle. Looking up he met Elena's eyes and then gave her a quick kiss before heading for the door. As he left he found himself looking forward to a nice long nap that wouldn't be interrupted by a screaming baby for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p>The school campus was filled with parents and family members as they made their way towards the graduation ceremony. This was Elena's first outing since having Claire and the first time many of the towns people got to see her. She was shocked by all the people that came over to see the new baby especially since many didn't hide their true colors when they discovered she was pregnant.<p>

Deciding it was probably best just to ignore it Elena just forced a smile as people came over to gush over the baby. Jenna was at her side the whole time as were Stefan and Zach. They were all here for Damon's graduation so he was inside the school getting ready.

Checking her time Elena covered up the baby stroller that Claire was sleeping in, thinking that she would sleep through the ceremony. She had tried her best to plan around the ceremony and fed and changed Claire just before in hope that now she would just sleep.

That was not what Claire had planned though, just as the music had started and the graduates started to walk down the isle towards the stage, Claire let out a cry to let Elena know she wasn't going to sleep.

"Do you want me to take her?" Jenna asked knowing Elena wanted to see Damon graduate.

"No it's fine" Elena said with a sigh as she reached into the stroller and picked up the screaming bundle of joy. With her swaddled tight in a blanket Elena headed towards the school so that Claire's crying wouldn't interrupt anyone.

Taking a seat on the bench in the hallway, Elena softly rocked Claire as she fussed. Looking around the empty school hallway, Elena thought about the last year and everything that happened. The stares and whispers she got as she walked down the halls with her pregnant belly and the cruel name kids had come up with to call her. Even after Damon threatened everyone who made cruel remarks about her she still got wind of some of them.

It wasn't easy walking through these halls everyday but it was something she had to do. It was something she would have to continue doing for two more years and she knew things weren't going to be much different now that she had Claire.

People will stare when they see her with her baby with judging eyes because teenagers shouldn't have babies. She knew people would still blame her for what happened and she knew she was responsible in a way but now she was doing her best to deal with a difficult situation. Life isn't going to be an easy road for her or Damon but really what life doesn't come without its struggles.

She could hear the principal calling out the names for the graduates and as she got up and walked over to the door she peaked out the window just in time to see Damon's name called. She watched as he stood up in his black gown and red sash and wearing that hat he had tried to get out of wearing.

As he walked over to the principal he was handed his diploma. "Look Claire its daddy!" Elena whispered her baby girl's ear as she looked out the window. Damon accepted the diploma and with a smile looked down at his uncle Zach who was proudly snapping pictures. At one point Damon looked back towards Elena and gave her a loving smile. Elena smiled back proudly as her man held up his diploma.

As the crowd cheered to congratulate the graduates the caps were thrown into the air, as they were no longer high school students. Parents were quick to snap pictures as their graduates came over to join them and uncle Zach was no different.

"Look it's daddy the high school graduate!" Elena said as he came over with Claire as Damon was getting his picture taken with Stefan.

"Okay that just sounds wrong" Jenna laughed but couldn't help jumping in to smile and talked to her great niece.

After taking the picture Damon smile happily and pick up his baby girl from Elena. "Sorry we missed most of the ceremony" Elena said sadly as she brushed her finger over Claire's short dark hair while Damon rocked her back and forth.

"It seems we can plan all we want when we want her to sleep, but she's going to do it whenever she wants anyways," Damon said with a chuckle.

"I wonder who she gets that from?" Stefan said with a smirk as he snapped pictures of the father and daughter cuddling. Damon gave his brother a quick glare while everyone else laughed. He then looked back at his baby girl in his arms that seemed to fall back asleep in arms as he rocked her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary_

_Summer has begun and the weather is hot, hot, hot! Damon and I are enjoying our time with Claire as she turns two months old. It's hard to believe how much she has grown over the last two months. She can be a very happy baby and smile every time she sees Damon or I. She tracks us and other objects with her big blue eyes and has started to make other noises other then just crying. I remember I got all excited when she made her first oh and ah sounds and had Damon running around the house looking for the video camera._

_We try to capture as many moments as we can of Claire and her milestones. While many may find some of her actions as nothing to get excited about, Damon and I can't help but praise our baby girl with all her little accomplishments._

_Things with Damon and I have been going great, we have been together pretty much everyday and we have fallen into a bit of a routine since we are together everyday and pretty much every night. We still have some sleepless nights with Claire but take turns getting up with her so that we aren't as exhausted. Over the last couple months Damon and I have gotten to know each other a lot better. We have spent many nights talking while caring for Claire and have really bonded. Damon has really become the kind of guy could see myself spending the rest of my life with and not just because of our mutual bond with Claire._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Sitting at the kitchen table at the Salvatore house while eating his cereal Damon found himself nodding off a bit. His eyes were closed and his head started to nod forward as if he were going to fall asleep in his cereal. It had been another long night with Claire, as she didn't seem to want to settle as all.<p>

He had left the Gilbert house quite early that morning since he was out of clean clothes. Pretty much every night this week he had slept over at the Gilbert house and he was feeling a little home sick. While Jenna never complain about him being there he knew the arrangement made her a little uneasy as well as created hectic mornings with only one bathroom.

As his head almost fell into his cereal Damon suddenly jerked up and shook his head, he had had three cups of coffee this morning but it didn't seem to be doing him much good really. As he took another spoon full of his cereal the doorbell went off and echoed throughout the house. Looking at his watched Damon saw it was only 8am and wondered who would be up at this time and ringing their doorbell.

Since uncle Zach was away on a business trip and Stefan was asleep Damon got to his feet and headed for the door. Still half asleep he tripped over his overnight bag and almost lost his balance. He stumbled over his feet a couple time but when he caught his balanced he found himself much more awake then he had been moments ago.

Swinging open the front door he was surprised to see who was standing on the other side but didn't have much time to react as they came in for a big bear hug. "Hey bro! Long time no see!" Logan said with a big smile as he entered the Salvatore house.

"What? What are you doing here?" Damon asked his friend who just seemed to show up out of the blue. Logan move into the main room and Damon followed after shutting the front door.

"Man you look like hell!" Logan laughed as he took in Damon's exhausted face expression.

"Thanks, a newborn can do that to you" Damon snapped back, as he watched his old friend fall back onto the couch and place his hands behind his head. Still unsure as to what Logan was doing here Damon walked around to stand in front of where Logan was lounging on the sofa and stared down at him wanting answers.

Logan stared up at Damon and then just rolled his eyes at his friend. "I came to see my buddy for his big day!" Logan said as he sat up.

"Big day?" Damon asked not quiet sure where this was going.

Logan stared at Damon for a moment thinking he was joking but when Damon still seemed completely oblivious. Logan scoffed and looked around the room wondering how Damon could forget. "Man it's your birthday tomorrow! You know the big one eight!" Logan said waving his hands around.

Damon looked up at his friend as the gears in his head started to turn and try to remember what the date was. "My…wow I completely forgot!" Damon said shaking his head.

"You're kidding me right? Damon Salvatore doesn't have a wild night planned and a line up of gorgeous women to choose from?" Logan asked as he got to his feet and shook Damon's shoulders.

"I've kinda lost track of time lately" Damon said honestly and it was the truth. Since Claire was born keeping track of what day it was wasn't really a priority.

"I'll say" Logan said as he took in Damon's appearance and the dark circle under his eyes. "Come on man your gonna be 18! I mean sure eighteen isn't exactly the same as turning twenty one but you can vote now," Logan told him. "Oh and hey if we leave now we could be in Quebec is a few days and get crazy drunk with the French!"

"We're not driving to Quebec" Damon told him with a stern face.

"Actually I have a delivery I have to make there so yeah I'm going to Quebec. I've have a couple days layover here and then I'm hitting the road and you my friend can come with and maybe meet a sexy Mademoiselle for yourself," Logan said with a wink and then nudged Damon in the forearm.

"Okay, first of all the last time I took off on a trip with you I got hell for it!" Damon told him remembering Florida before Claire was born. "Second I have a daughter now, I can't just up and leave her."

"Isn't that what the mother is for?" Logan asked as he started to snoop around the room and touch the artwork. He picked up a statue that Zach had gotten in Australia a few years ago and started flipping it upside down to see what it was.

Damon glared at his friend and snatched the statue out of his hand. "No that is not what she is for and she also happens to be the other reason I'm not leaving town!" Damon told him.

"Oh… so you and her…"

"Yeah" Damon said as he set the statue back in its place and then lead Logan away from it. As he was pushed away he noticed a picture on the mantel of a young brunette holding a newborn baby. "Ooo is this her here? Damn she's smokin!" Logan said as he picked up the picture.

"Give me that!" Damon growled as he took it away from Logan, "Your attention span is worse then a two year old." Taking the picture back he set it back on the mantel and then with his arms crossed looked at his friend who stood there smiling.

With a smile Logan started to trot around the room with his hands behind his back with an innocent look on his face. Damon watched his friend closely not enjoying his little game. Just then Logan tripped over Damon's bag and tumbled to the floor. With a sigh Damon shook his head as he thought about the idiot in front of him.

"What is this?" Logan said as he checked out the bag.

"It's my over night bag I take to Elena's" Damon told him.

Logan looked up at his friend as he became quite interested in the story behind the bag. "So um how often do you stay over there?"

"I've practically been there every night for the last two months" Damon explained like it was no big deal as he took a seat on the couch.

"Holy Crap!" Logan said with excitement and he jumped over to the couch with wide eyes. "You lucky bastard! Who knew knocking a girl up was the perfect excuse for her to continue sleeping with you!" Logan said with a huge smile. "I should have knocked a girl up along time ago."

"It's not like that," Damon told him honestly.

"Okay sure you have to deal with a screaming baby but after…. It's bowchickawowow!" Logan said as he winked and raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Hey, it's not like that at all trusted me!" Damon told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we haven't…" Damon made a gesture with his hands and conveys the rest and he saw Logan's eyes widen in show.

"Wait are you telling me that you two haven't got your freak on!"

"Not since camp last year" Damon pointed out and then saw the horrified look on Logan's face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YO DAMON SALVATORE!" Logan yelled as he got to his feet and stared at Damon. "The Damon I remember didn't' go a week without banging a chick and now you expect me to believe that you haven't banged a girl in a year?"

"Ten months or so" Damon said as he bit his lip.

"God man I need to get you out of this town, it's killing you" Logan said.

"Okay you're over reacting" Damon said as he rolled his eyes.

"Overacting! Damon it's a sad day when I'm getting laid more then you!" Logan pointed out.

"We just had a baby" Damon said with a laugh, "What little free time you do have we are sleeping."

"In the same bed?"

"Yeah for the most part" Damon told him.

Logan seemed to be going into some kind of fit as if Damon was dying. He paced the room making irritable noised. "Damon don't you see what's happened!" Logan said as he came to stand in front of his confused looking friend. "You and this Elena have skipped the best part the crazy sex and moved straight into being an old married couple who thinks cuddling is even too much work."

"We are not!" Damon said with a laugh.

"Oh you are Damon! Damon Salvatore the Mystic Falls womanizer god is dead! And old boring celibate Damon has taken over! God help the next generation of womanizers who think of you as a role model."

Listening to Logan talk Damon sat there at first thinking his friend was nuts and then started to think about how his observation wasn't that far off. Him and Elena would sleep in the same bed and would just end up sleeping. The old Damon would never have done that, in fact he's wouldn't of slept in the bed with her at all. No he would of banged her and then handed her, her clothes and shoes while showing her the door. What the hell had happen to him?

* * *

><p>As Elena struggled down the stairs with a big suite case she dragged it into the family room with an exhausted sigh. As she set the red bag down she opened it up one last time and started to go through it to make sure everything she needed was accounted for.<p>

As Elena went through her mental checklist Jenna walked in bouncing Claire against her chest as she was in a sitting position looking out at where her mama was.

"Diapers check blankets check, pacifiers check!" Elena mumbled to herself as she rummaged through the bag.

Jenna looked at all the stuff Elena had packed and couldn't help but laugh, "How long are you planning on staying at the Salvatore's?" she said with a giggle.

"Two nights" Elena informed her.

"And you need all this?"

"Hey I've cut back a lot from what I had this morning" Elena said as she zipped up the bag after making her final check. "I want to make sure I have everything."

"Elena we only live ten minutes away, if you forget something it's not like your have to get on a plane to get here." Jenna told her as she sat Claire down in her bouncy chair. As Jenna and Elena talked Claire kicked her little feet in her blue and white stripes summer dress and watched her mommy and Aunt Jenna very closely. She had a little blue bow in her hair as she bounced in her chair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jenna asked Elena once again.

Elena rolled her eyes as she brought in the baby carrier. "It's two nights, we'll be fine and besides I'm sure you and Jeremy will be thrilled to have a quiet night."

"Oh don't worry, I'm looking forward to that" Jenna sat as she handed Elena the bibs she had forgotten to pack. She then knelt down in front of Claire and tickled her little toes, "I'm just going to miss her so much!" she said in a soft baby tone. Seeing her aunt's smile Claire gave her a cute smile.

Elena couldn't help but smile as she looked down at Jenna with Claire and she knew that Jenna was definitely going to miss having Claire around over the next two days. After two months of Claire waking up everyone in the middle of the night, Elena and Damon figured that they could spend some time at the Salvatore house and give Jenna and Jeremy a break as well as allow Damon to relax in his own house since he spent pretty much the last two months at her place. They had planned to spilt their time between the two houses anyway and figured if they started off switching houses early with Claire she would settle well in both homes easier.

As Jenna played with Claire the doorbell went and with a smile Elena twirled around and headed for the door. As she opened it up she found Damon standing there. "We're just about ready," Elena told him as she invited him in. As she shut the door behind him she smile up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Happy Birthday by the way!" she told him before giving him a quick kiss.

"Thanks, although I totally forgot" he said honestly as she shrugged his shoulders. "I guess being sleep deprived it getting to me." He told her and watched with a smiled as Elena walked across the room towards Claire.

"How couldn't you forget your own birthday?" Elena asked with a giggle. "We have to do something special, it's your eighteenth!"

"Actually I hear it's already taken care of" Damon told her. "I had a friend drop by yesterday and he is crashing at my place for a couple days and apparently planned a party within 24 hours of being here." Damon told her. As soon as he entered the family room and Claire could hear his voice she let out an excitable squeal. With a smile on his face Damon hurried over to his baby girl and stated to play with her little hands as she sat in her bouncy chair.

"Crashing at your place? Does he know we're staying there too?"

"I told him so we'll see how well this goes" Damon told her since Logan seemed to think a two month old baby wasn't going to wake him up in the middle of the night.

As Damon entered he noticed the big packed bag Elena had and looked at it and raise an eyebrow. "How long are you planning on staying? I thought we said two days not two months," he said as he lifted up the very heavy bag.

"That's what I said," Jenna said with a laugh.

"I know but traveling light with a baby isn't really possible" Elena informed him.

Shrugging his shoulders Damon lifted the bag and swung it over his shoulders with a grunt due to the weight. As he held the bag at the door Elena picked up Claire and moved towards the baby carrier. "Alright everyone cover your ears!" she warned them and then as soon as Claire was placed in the baby seat she started to scream bloody murder. Elena talked softly to Claire and made hushing sound as she strapped her in.

"Where's the grenade pin?" Damon yelled out over Claire's screams.

Elena headed for the door carrying the baby seat, "Front pouch of the bag" Elena yelled back over the sound of the screaming baby. With a nod Damon reached into the front pouch of the bag he was carrying and pulled out a pacifier. Since Claire was born Damon had referred to the pacifier was a grenade pin since it seemed to sooth Claire and if it fell out of her mouth before she was ready to give it up she would screamed so that the heavens could hear. Hence that if the grenade pin is pulled Claire exploded with screams.

Fiddling with the pacifier for a moment Damon turned and plopped it into Claire's mouth and all three watched as her cries softened. It didn't make her stop completely but they were sure the neighbours couldn't hear anymore.

"Oh I'm so going to enjoy tonight," Jenna said with a smile as she watched the two teenagers deal with their screaming baby as they headed for the door.

As Damon opened up the door he came to a halt when he saw who just so happened to be standing on the other side. Alaric was just about to ring the doorbell when the door opened and then came face to face with Damon. The two stared at each other, awkwardly since the last time they ran into each other was one they both hoped to forget.

"HEY!" Alaric said awkwardly as he saw Damon and Elena standing there with Claire. "I was just coming over to see if Jenna was still interested in that town history tour the Lockwood family is putting on."

As they stood there Claire's cries started to get louder so Elena excused herself and quickly made her way to Damon's car so that she could get Claire buckled in. Once she was gone both Damon and Alaric tried not to make eye contact with each other.

"So how's everything Damon?" he asked nervously.

"Fine…"

"Have you mentioned to Elena about…"

"I have no plans to relive that!" Damon answered without looking at Alaric.

"Oh good!" Alaric said, "So I guess I'll see you guys around…"

"Yeah" Damon said and then hurried past Alaric to join Elena by the car. The awkward run in didn't go unnoticed by Elena but when she asked Damon what was going on he told her it was best for everyone that that story is never told or heard by anyone.

Shrugging her shoulders Elena climbed into the passenger seat while Damon drove the car down the driveway. She waved to Jenna as the car drove off and the little family prepared for their first night at the Salvatore house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my loyal readers!**

Dear Diary

_Things with Tyler have been going great! Since the school year came to an end we have been spending our whole summer together. It's crazy to think that this time last year we hated each other's guts and now we are pretty much joined at the hip._

_Since Tyler's dad was arrested he was forced to step down as Mayor and the reason behind it was covered up. Tyler's mom was furious and traumatized to hear about what her husband had been doing to their son so was determined to make sure he went away for a long time. _

_With Tyler's dad out of the picture I've noticed how much more relaxed he is. He has a bit of a skip in his step now as he walks around town. I'm glad that Tyler is able to feel a sense of security that he hadn't had in a long time. He knows that soon word will get what his father had been doing to him but right now Tyler is happy just feel safe._

_Caroline_

* * *

><p>After being told to dress for the outdoors and that a dress was out of the question Caroline came skipping around the corner from her room wearing a white tank top and short khaki shorts. Tyler had a special morning planned for them before they headed over to the Salvatore house for Damon's birthday.<p>

Damon's friend Logan whom they all new very well, was throwing it for him and Caroline knew that could only end in disaster. Although she wasn't really friends with Damon she was mostly invited because of Elena and so that Elena would know people at the party.

She heard the doorbell go off and she smiled and made her way over to open it. On the other side stood Tyler who also had a huge smile on his face. Immediately Caroline jumped into his arms and gave him a tender kiss hello. "Hey there!" Caroline said as her hands rested on his chest.

"Hey your self" Tyler said in reply as he leaned in for another kiss. The kiss was long and passionate and Tyler had to drag himself away so that they could get a move on. They only had a few hours before Damon's party so he wanted to spend as much time alone together with what he had planned for today. "All right we better get a move on" he told her as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"So what's the surprise?" Caroline asked as she grabbed her purse and shut the front door behind them as they headed for the car. Although she asked him this question it was pretty obvious what was going to happen since there was a large canoe strapped to the roof of the car. Caroline clapped her hands in excitement and then leaned over to kiss her man one last time before moving around to the passenger seat and hop in. This was sure going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

><p>With the sign Mystic Pizza on the side of the gray Honda the car pulled up in front of the pizza place. After killing the engine Stefan stepped out in his red and white striped uniform and red cap. For the summer Stefan got a job at the local pizzeria and although the uniform was hideous the money wasn't so bad for a sixteen year old.<p>

After successfully getting his licenses after his sixteenth birthday Stefan applied for the delivery boy job to earn a bit of cash over the summer. Grabbing the empty bag on the passenger seat Stefan headed into the restaurant and prepared to refill.

Setting the bag on the counter he leaned against the counter and let out a sigh. He wasn't paying much attention and didn't seem to notice the girl sitting by the window table watching him. "If I knew delivery boys looked like you I would order pizza everyday!" came the voice that finally made Stefan look up.

Stefan smiled at the pretty brunette as she twirled her hair around her index finger. "I'm Amelia," she said with a smile at Stefan. As she got up and walked towards him she stared at him with her cat like green eyes that were very unforgettable.

"Stefan" he replied with a polite smile. "Are you new in town I haven't seen you around" he told her honestly.

"No I'm just visiting my father," she told him as she came to stand beside him.

"Your father?" Stefan said as he questioned why she was in the pizzeria then.

"My dad is Tony, the owner" she clarified.

"Ah you're my bosses daughter" Stefan said with a smile. "Got it!" he added as he backed away a little. No matter how hot she was he had no plans in getting involved with the bosses daughter.

"So as a Delivery boy I guess you know this town pretty well" she stated as he placed her left hand on her hip and leaned against the counter.

"It's a small town," he informed her. "There are like two major roads and everything comes off them and meets at the town square," he told her.

As the two teenagers talked the door behind the counter swung open and out came Tony himself carrying a stack of pizza boxes. As he stepped into the front of the restaurant he eyed the two as they stood their starring at each other. "Your not bugging my delivery boy are now Amelia?" he asked her as he eyed his daughter.

"Of course not!" she said with a innocent smile, "I'm just bored sitting around here. Can I ride along with Stefan?"

Tony thought about it as he remembered Stefan's brother was the one that knocked up last year's new girl. He was a little nervous about letting Damon finding out he had a daughter but Stefan always seemed so much different then his brother when it came to girls. "Alright, this is Stefan's last run of the night anyway. Do you have any plans after work Stefan?"

"I've got a birthday party I'm going to… did you want to come along meet some of the kids from the neighbourhood?" Stefan asked her with a smile.

"I would love to!" She said happily, "Anything beats sticking around here all night" she said as she grabbed her purse.

"Great!" Stefan said with a smiled as he loaded the pizza boxes in bag and then swung it over his shoulder. Amelia happily followed Stefan out to the car and then the two drove off.

* * *

><p>Tyler set the ores in the canoe at a river just outside of town and then reached out to help Caroline step into the canoe. "Do you even know how to row a canoe Tyler?" she asked him, taking a seat on the far side.<p>

Tyler shook his head with a chuckle and started to push the canoe into the water before jumping in himself. "Not really but how hard can it be?" he laughed and handed Caroline an ore and then kept one for himself. Heading out on to the water, the two slowly made their way through the water much because they were going in circles every so often.

"Okay Tyler I think we are doing this wrong" Caroline laughed watching as they continued to go in circles.

"What you didn't want to go in circles?" He laughed along as they both steered the boat in the same direction.

"We're not as good at this as I thought," she giggled setting her ore down inside the boat and leaned back with a smile.

Tyler watched her with a smile and realized she wasn't going to row anymore and after a little friendly bickering Tyler shook his head and set his ore down as well. "Looks like we're not going anywhere" he told her.

"Huh, then what should we do?"

A smile spread across Tyler face as he got up from his side of the boat and stepped over to her side and kneeled down in front of her to capture her lips. "I have a few ideas," he whispered and Caroline eagerly wrapped arms around him and deepened the kiss. This was a perfect date.

* * *

><p>As the group lounged around the poolside in the Salvatore's backyard Damon had snuck into his uncle's poolside bar and found some beer. While he knelt down under the bar he reached in the small refrigerator and pulled out a few bottles. As he collected them Logan came around to join his pal. "So whose the crazy girl your brother brought?" he asked as he gave Damon a hand.<p>

"I have no idea, but you thought she looked crazy too?" Damon asked with a chuckle.

"Trust me I've dated crazy and she seems to fit the profile" Logan answered.

"The eyes" Damon said as he pointed to one of his own eyes.

"I KNOW!" Logan whispered as he started to freak out a bit. "You think we should warn him?"

Damon started to laugh as he handed a beer to his buddy and then both of them popped open the bottles. "Hey we have all dated a crazy chick, it's kind of a right of passage," Damon point out before taking a drink.

Across the pool Elena was hanging out in the shaded area under a tree with the girls and Claire sitting on her lap. As the girls talked Caroline would lean forward and talk to Claire in a soft voice and big smile so that Caroline would smile back at her. Bonnie and Elena couldn't help but laugh at how much Claire seemed to be always happy to see Caroline.

While the girls sat there Bonnie took notice of the new girl that Stefan had brought along to the party as the two of them splashed around in the pool. "So anyone have any idea who she is?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders as she looked over at the two flirting in the pool. Elena on the other hand had gotten a chance to talk to Stefan and had a little more info on her. "She's Tony the pizza guys daughter, she doesn't live in Mystic Falls though. She just here for the summer apparently."

"Cause I think if she is going to be hanging around we should have the opportunity to interrogate her. Make sure she is good enough for Stefan and the group!"

"He just met her today I don't think you have to worry about that yet," Elena said with a giggle.

"You never know" Caroline said as she turned to look at the two in the pool again.

"So what about you and Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"What about us?"

"Well you guys have been together practically all the time since Claire was born. You mentioned that you're actually sleeping over here for the weekend" Bonnie answered.

"We're giving Jenna a break and Damon wants Claire to be used to being over here as well."

Caroline looked around at the many kids hanging out by the pool and leaned forward and closer to Elena so that only the three of them could hear. "Have the two of you…"

Elena eyed her friend trying to figure out what she was going on about, as she made sure no other ears could hear.

"You know done the nasty!" Caroline added trying to be as discreetly as possible.

Elena's eyes widened as she realized what Caroline was talking about and found herself stumbling over her words. "Um ah no not since that night at camp"

"REALLY?" Bonnie asked with a very shocked looked on her face.

"Why does that surprise you?" Elena asked as she repositioned Claire on her lap.

"I think Bonnie is more surprised that Damon hasn't been getting any in a long time rather then you" Caroline replied. "You may not know Damon that well before camp but we did and him and Logan were the womanizers or Mystic Falls. Damon and Katherine may have been out public but he had a new girl on the side pretty much every week. It's hard to believe that someone like Damon could just wake up one day and change everything about himself."

"Well that may have been the old Damon but he's not like that anymore" Elena assured them as she kissed Claire on the top of her head.

"So your telling us Damon hasn't brought the subject up?" Bonnie asked not convinced that Damon had changed.

"Look right now we're both focused on Claire and with us Damon is letting me set the pace. I just had a baby I am in no way ready for that" Elena insisted. She knew her friends were just trying to look out for her but whether they could see it or not, Damon had changed and wasn't the womanizer he use to be.

"She is such a cute baby!" came a voice and the girls all looked up to see Stefan's friend Amelia.

Elena smiled at her as she turned Claire around so that she was looking over her shoulder as she started to fuss. It was time for her nap so getting to her feet Elena picked up Claire's pink blanket and carried her into the Salvatore house so that she could lie her down for a nap.

"God it must be so terrible to know your life is over" Amelia blurted out as she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head as Elena entered the house.

Both Caroline and Bonnie were shocked by Amelia's sudden statement and their jaws dropped unable to believe what she had just said. "Excuse me?" Bonnie asked as she glared at Amelia.

Amelia seem to not realize that she had voiced her opinion out load and was a little shocked by the looks Bonnie and Caroline were giving her. Yet figured now it was too late to take her words back. "I'm just saying getting knocked up probably wasn't her plan but now her choice has ruined her life."

Caroline and Bonnie couldn't believe what this girl was saying, who was she to come around and bash their friend when she didn't even know the whole story. "You know what? Elena knows very well that her life isn't going to be an easy one but that doesn't mean she has ruined her life." Bonnie said standing up for her friend.

"Come on you guys can't be serious that she is happy with the way her life as turned out?" Amelia said with a chuckle. "Are you saying that if she had the chance to choose she would do it all over again?"

Bonnie and Caroline so badly wanted to fight this girl and stand up for Elena but they didn't know exactly how to answer her question. Seeing them contemplating looks on both Caroline and Bonnie's faces Amelia smile and nodded her head. "Just what I thought." Before either Bonnie and Caroline could respond Amelia turned and skipped over towards Stefan and wrapped her arms around his bicep.

"I don't like her!" Carline stated. "She failed the test to join our group!"

Claire started to cry as Elena set her into the crib for her nap. As she rubbed Claire's tummy and made hushing noises Elena tried to calm her down because she knew how tired the little girl was. "Shhh go to sleep Claire" Elena said softly as she gave Claire her soother. As she started to calm and her little eyes grew heavy Claire grasped onto Elena's index finger on her right hand while her left hand continued to rub her tummy in a circular motion.

Within about twenty minutes Claire's eyes couldn't stay open any longer and she dosed off into a slumber. Once Elena was sure her baby girl was asleep she gently retracted her index finger from Claire's tiny fist and draped a blanket or her. Grabbing the baby monitor on the changing table Elena quietly left the room and shut the doors behind her so that Claire wouldn't be waken up by any of the noise downstairs.

"Little Claire down for her nap?" came a voice as Elena made her way down the stairs holding the baby monitor. Although Elena couldn't see whom it was the voice was one that she had no trouble placing.

As she stepped into the main room she found Katherine lounging on the sofa with a little smirk on her face. Not happy to see her Elena crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the girl who had caused so many problems for her last year. "What are you doing here Katherine?" Elena demanded to know.

Getting to her feet and closing the distance between her and Elena Katherine smiled, "It's Damon's birthday and I was invited" Katherine told her. "And I love parties" Katherine told her and then spun on her heels and headed for the back door that lead to the pool.

Watching Katherine leave in a very small bikini Elena felt a little self-conscious. Here was Katherine coming in all fabulous looking while Elena was still trying to lose the baby weight and not comfortable enough to wear a bikini yet and instead had on a one piece.

When Elena joined the others outside she found Katherine laughing and telling stories at the group gathered around a bonfire. While Logan and Katherine seemed to be having fun reminiscing in the past Damon didn't seemed to looked thrilled as he sat slouched in his chair and drinking his beer. He just glared at the two and never answered them when they asked if he remembered.

Stefan and Amelia had taken off and Caroline was glad because after what she had said about Elena Caroline didn't want the girl around. Although this left Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie sitting around the fire feeling a little out of place with the rest of the group. They weren't really part of Damon's circle of friends so they just sat there and watched Logan and Katherine tell stories all that seemed to have a Katherine/Damon theme to it.

Walking over Elena set the baby monitor under Damon's chair and then took a seat on Damon's lap. He immediately wrapped his free arm around her waist and then turned his attention to her instead of Logan and Katherine. "She go down alright?"

"Yeah she was good" Elena told him and then Damon nodded before taking another gulp of his beer.

"Do you remember that Damon?" came Katherine's voice as she interrupted the couple. Both Damon and Elena turned to look at her and neither of them had an amused look on their faces. "One founders day we broke into the Lockwood's cellar in the basement and made the party a little more interesting."

"Yeah, yeah Damon was hitting on one of the maids and was able to get her keys to the basement. I swear all you had to do was whisper in her ear and touch her arms and she was like your own little puppet!"

"So you guys are the reason my mom fired Nancy?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah but that's not important," Katherine insisted. "What is important is that Damon made me jealous and he made sure to make it up to me in the cellar…" Katherine said with a wink.

"Oh god!" Caroline mumbled as she rolled her eyes in disgust of the conversation.

Elena wasn't very comfortable with where the conversation was going either and tensed up as she sat on Damon's lap. This didn't go unnoticed by Damon who was also not happy with the topic Katherine had chosen but knew she had picked it on purpose to get to Elena.

'That was a good night!" Logan said as he remembered it. "You and I got into all sorts of trouble as kids. I remember how we set old tires on fire and sent them rolling over the bridge. By the time they cops got there we had the whole bridge was blocked off and they couldn't get across the bridge to catch us."

"That was you guys! My mom told me about that," Caroline said as she looked between Damon and Logan.

"Yeah we had some good times!" Logan said with a smile as he nodded his head.

"I think we have shared enough stories for on night," Damon announced as he finished his beer and sat if beside his chair.

"Oh come on these stories are fun!" Logan said as he disagreed with changing the subject. "Come on don't you remember sneaking booze into football camp in the summer?"

"Yeah I remember" Damon admitted.

"And do you remember hot we used to do some sneaking of our own in the woods…" Katherine said with a devilish smile. "You really did have a thing for taking girls into the woods" she said with a smile and watched as everything register with Elena.

As Elena sat there listening to Katherine she learned that she wasn't only girl Damon had flirted with and then taken into the woods with him. She of course knew she wasn't his first but the idea that he had taken a number of girls to the exact same spot he took her and the spot that they conceived Claire including Katherine, just didn't sit well with her.

Damon glared at Katherine as he despised her. He was about to say something when he suddenly felt Elena's weight disappear from his lap as she stood up and started to walk towards the house. For a split second Damon argued with himself whether he should go after Elena or stay and yell at Katherine. As he saw Elena heading towards the house Damon made up his mind and went after Elena.

Elena just wanted to get out of there and away from that mean cold-hearted girl. She could hear someone running after her and figured it was Damon but she was really in the mood to deal with him or anyone at the moment.

"What did you think you were the only one?" Katherine called out to her.

As Damon gritted his teeth he spun around and glared at Katherine. "KATHERINE SHUT UP!" he yelled and his loud tone got everyone's attention. While everything took place Caroline and the others sat quietly unsure of what to do, they had called Elena wanting to comfort her but she kept on walking past them. Yet when Katherine made the comment about Elena not being the only one she came to a halt deciding if she should keep going or turn back around and slap the smile right off her face. Elena closed her eyes and tried to calm down her anger.

As she stood there she felt someone gently touched her wrist, "Elena," she heard Damon say to her softly and then she quickly whipped her hand away not wanting him to touch her right now.

"Elena please" Damon begged.

Elena shook her head and continued towards the house, "I need a minute, please just leave me alone" she told him and then opened up the back door and entered the house.

Well I think that puts an end to the night" Tyler said softly to Caroline and Bonnie. Quietly Caroline and Bonnie followed Tyler away from the bonfire where Katherine, Logan and some others were sitting. The girls decided to check on Elena before they left.

Damon scratched his head as he watch the three leave and then turned back to where Katherine and Logan were. At this point Logan had pretty much shut up knowing that Damon wasn't in the mood anymore. Gritting his teeth Damon turned on his heels and headed over to Katherine and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along. Damon had had enough of her crap and wanted to put an end to it.

* * *

><p>After Katherine's little stunt it put a damper on the party and Damon sent everyone home. With Elena not talking to him he decided to think about what he could say to her while taking a swim. Taking a dive into the pool he sore through the water with his arms pointed in front. While he was underwater Elena came over and checked the baby monitor to ensure Claire was still sleeping. When she heard nothing but silence she set the monitor back and waited for Damon to come up out of the water.<p>

As Damon came towards the shallow end he popped his head up out of the water and shook the water out of his hair. He was about to go under again but stopped when he saw Elena standing there. Coming up to stand he looked at her with a slight smile, "Hey."

Elena smiled back as she took a seat at the end of one of the lounge chairs in front of him . "Hey," she replied softly.

"Listen Elena I…" Damon started to say as he went into apologizing mode but Elena brought her hands up to stop him.

"No, I'm sorry" she told him. "I got all work up about something that I shouldn't."

"Katherine never should of said anything, hell she shouldn't on been here" Damon told her.

"Look when we first got together I know I was just another girl to you and that's the truth. Neither of us had any plans to make that the start of a relationship so why pretend now just because of Claire" Elena told him. "Think that part that freak me out a bit was the fact that that place is the reason we have that beautiful girl up stairs and I guess apart of me desperately wanted it to be something special."

"I know" Damon said as he came to the edge of the pool and looked up at her.

"If I make this a bigger deal than it really is then I'm letting Katherine win and I will not give her that satisfaction of coming between us" Elena told him.

Damon smiled and leaned up to give her a kiss. Elena happily obliged and kissed him back. "I love you," she told him.

With a devilish smile growing on his face Damon reached out and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the pool. Elena let out a shriek as her body was pulled into the water but as Damon held onto her she couldn't help but giggle. "I love you too" Damon replied.

"Oh you're a dead man!" Elena told him and then with all her strength dunked him under the water. When he resurfaced he splashed her and spun her around in the water. As Damon held her with one of his arms under her leg, Elena had her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips joined in a passionate kiss. The kiss was very tender and full of so much love and one so different from that one night at camp.

When Elena pulled away she rested her forehead against his and Damon slowly moved them through the water. "So I had a weird conversation today," Elena told him and Damon's eyes showed much interest. "Apparently people find it weird that we sleep in the same bed without doing anything."

"Did you mention that there is a screaming baby on the other side?" Damon asked her with a chuckle. "Well funny enough I've been told we're like an old married couple.

As her face turned serious Elena backed her head away and stared into his eyes. "Listen I want you to know that I do want us to get to that stage in our relationship and I'm not trying to lead you on or anything" she told him. "Its just that since having Claire I been…"

"Hey," Damon said as he leaned in for a kiss. "It'll happen when it's right" he told her.

Elena smiled at him and glad that he understood her hesitation for the time being. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck she moved in for another kiss. As the kiss deepened and became more passionate they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Claire's cries coming from the baby monitor.

With a smile Damon lowered Elena to her feet and the two hopped out of the pool, "Guess that sound puts the end to break time "Damon said as he grabbed towels for them both.

"And since you pulled me in you get to change her" Elena said with a smile.

"Oh I didn't think this through" Damon said regretting pulling her in just a little bit. As Elena giggled he wrapped his arm around her and the two headed inside to take care for their baby girl.

"Happy Birthday" Elena said as they entered the house and gave her man on last kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you are all having a great holiday! Unfortunately for you guys I am going to Hawaii for two weeks. Best Christmas present ever! anyway so this will be the last update for a couple weeks I'm afraid. I'll be back in the new year, enjoy the rest of your holiday! Don't forget to review!<strong>

**Kate**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Diary_

_As Claire becomes three months old this week Damon and I have decided to put her into the nursery. I have to admit that the first night I was a complete wreck about not having her in my room. Damon had assured me she would be fine and after getting her to sleep he shut the nursery door. That whole night I was up worried about her and sat by her door all night._

_At three months Claire is reaching out for objects and has started to play with some of her toys. Her pink bunny rattle is her favorite and shakes it with a big smile on her face as she sits in her bouncy chair. She is now able to hold her head up and has developed hand eye coordination. She also loves to kick her legs especially when we put on her sleeper that has rattles in the feet._

_I can't believe it has already been three months since she has been in my life. Everything I do is for her and I can't imagine my life without her now. Even when I have nights where she keeps us up all night I wouldn't change any of it._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>On a Sunday morning Jenna paced along the kitchen floor with a nervous look on her face as she held the phone to her ear with a hard grip. "Alright, thanks anyway" she said with a sigh as she leaned over the counter. "If you hear from him let me know" she added before ending the call and placing the phone on the counter. Before she could move she heard the front door and when she looked up she saw Jeremy saunter in.<p>

Her eyes widened in both relief and anger when she saw the boy who had her scared to death all night when he never came home. When she saw him stumble like a drunk and how he reeked of weed, Jenna lost it on him. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she demanded to know.

Squinting his eyes and holding his forehead as he heard Jenna's loud voice, Jeremy moved to the couch and collapsed in a huff.

"I have been up all night calling and trying to find you. For all I knew you could have been dead in a ditch somewhere" She yelled at him as he came to stand in front of the boy with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Can you please not yell" Jeremy moaned as he covered his eyes and ears from her loud voice. He looked terrible, his clothes were dirty as if he fell asleep in someone's garden, he had beer stains and god know what else on his shirt and the stench of cigarettes and weed did not go unnoticed by Jenna at all.

"Well I hope you had a lot of fun last night because that will be your last night out for a long time! I'm in charge here and I think you have abused me enough doing what ever you feel like and going against me!" Jenna told him as she waved a finger at him.

Jeremy let out a scoff as he got up from the couch, "Your not my mother!" he yelled at her in anger.

"Yeah well I'm your guardian and you will do as I say or promise me I can make your stay here a living hell!" she told him. "You are only fifteen and you will do as I say!"

"Screw you!' Jeremy mumbled under his breath as he turned and headed for the stairs. On his way up he could yeah some more yelling coming his way as both Elena and Damon came storming down. Although the two seemed a little too engaged in their own argument to notice Jeremy at all.

Elena came down the stairs in a huff as Damon came behind her looking just as pissed off as she did. They glared at each other as they moved around into the living room where Jenna was standing after her fight with Jeremy.

"Elena I just don't see what the point is of me getting up in the middle of the night when she's hungry?" Damon snapped at Elena.

"Because she's your daughter too!" Elena snapped back.

"Everything okay?" Jenna asked as she eyed the two tempered teenagers.

"Everything's fine" Damon mumbled without taking his glaring eyes off Elena.

"Damon doesn't seem to think he should have to get up with Claire in the middle of the night anymore." Elena said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I said when you're feeding her!" Damon clarified. "Why exactly do I have top get up when all I do is hand her to you! You nurse her and sweetheart I'm not built that way."

Elena rolled her eyes and let out a huff, "So where were you last night? I was up a good two hours with her because she was fussy and you were fast asleep."

"Well since Claire is in her own room now, Jenna says there is no need for me to be in your room so I'm stuck on the couch downstairs and can't always here her!" Damon said pointing at Jenna and the couch where he sleeps.

"Don't make this Jenna's fault!" Elena said with a glare. "Trust me Damon I've been in the kitchen and have heard her crying before, she not a quiet crier!" Elena told him.

"You would know!" Damon snapped.

"Excuse me?" Elena called back as she stormed up to him in anger.

"Honey I was in the delivery room with you and I'm sure the people three floors below heard you!"

Gritting her teeth Elena went into attack mode but Jenna stepped in between the two and held Elena back. "Alright, alright that is enough!" Jenna told the two fuming teenagers. "Look you're both tired and I understand that these last few months haven't been easy but taking it out on each other isn't the answer. You both look exhausted."

"Some of us more then others!" Elena snapped.

"Hey it's no picnic sleeping on the couch!" Damon told her.

"ENOUGH!" Jenna yelled and got both of them to calm down and control their frustration. "Look you guys have dealt with a lot over the last few months BOTH of you. Maybe you just need I nice night out without Claire so that the two of you can enjoy some normal teenager stuff."

"I can't just leave Claire" Elena said.

"Listen I'll watch Claire and she will be fine"

Elena looked at Jenna for a moment and saw that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. With a sigh Elena ran her hands through her hair and then nodded her head. Damon too let out a sigh as he took a seat on the couch. As Jenna stepped back the silence in the house disappeared as Jeremy's music started blaring.

"What the hell is he doing he's going wake up-"

As if right on cue Claire's cries started up and both Elena and Damon let out another frustrated sighs. With her anger back Elena turned on her heels and headed for the stairs to get Claire. Damon sat there on the couch with his eye shut for another second but it was a second longer that Elena cared for. "Are you coming?" she asked him.

"Yes dear, if I wasn't there to hand her to you the whole system would fall apart!" he said with a grunt and then got off the couch and followed Elena up the stairs to get Claire. And possibly kill Jeremy.

* * *

><p>As Stefan laid back on the couch in the living room in the Salvatore house, Amelia straddled his lap while she leaned down to kiss him. With his uncle out and Damon spending most of his time at Elena's this week Stefan had the house to himself. Amelia cupped Stefan's face as she deepened the kiss and let out a moan. Over the last couple weeks Stefan and Amelia had been spending a lot of time together. The two really got along great and Stefan found himself really starting to like this girl.<p>

She had joined the group on many occasions to movies and town activities and for the most part she got along great with everyone. He had noticed Caroline and Bonnie being a little distant from her but didn't think much of it. Elena was always really nice to Amelia and it was Stefan's hope that Elena would help Caroline and Bonnie warm up to the idea of Amelia sticking around.

As things continued to get hot between the two there was a sudden knock at the door leading Stefan to having to end the make out session. "I should get that," he told her as he sat up. Amelia didn't really like the idea of stopping as she sat on Stefan's lap and frowned at him. She reluctantly gave in and rolled off his lap and sat on the couch as Stefan got up and headed out of the room to get the door.

With a sigh Amelia brushed her hair out of her face and glanced around the room as she waited for Stefan to return. She glanced over at some photos on the side table many of Stefan and his friends. As she got up she glared at the one of Stefan as he had his arms wrapped around Elena and Bonnie and with Caroline sitting in front of the three. As stared at the pictures in disgust she heard a phone vibrating and when she turned around she saw Stefan's phone on the coffee table lighting up.

She checked to make sure Stefan wasn't coming anytime soon and then moved over to pick up the phone. As she pressed one of the buttons the screen light up and she saw that Stefan had a new text message. Checking one last time to see if he was coming Amelia pressed a button to open the massage and saw that it was from Caroline.

**Caroline: Hey so you are now a proud member of the team helping me to prepare for the barbeque! I want you in the town square 8am sharp sweetie ;)**

Gritting her teeth Amelia glared at the message with jealously. She didn't like the idea that other girls were texting her Stefan. As she stood there holding the phone Stefan came back into the room carrying a box. "I guess my uncle ordered something," he said as he set the box in the far corner of the room. As he turned back around he saw Amelia standing there holding his cell phone. "What are you doing?"

"Why is that blonde Barbie texting you!" she asked ignoring Stefan's question.

Stefan was a little taken back by the tone Amelia was using towards him when just moments ago they were making out. "You mean Caroline?"

"Yeah, why is calling she calling you sweetie?" Amelia asked him angrily.

"That's just Caroline she calls everyone sweetie" Stefan explain and then stepped forwards to take his phone back. As he reached for it Amelia pulled away so that Stefan couldn't take it from her.

"Amelia can I have my phone please?" Stefan asked her not sure why she was suddenly acting this way.

"Why? Are you going to call Caroline?"

"I might if she needs me too. Come on just give me my phone," he pleaded stepping forward again to take his phone back. "Come on Amelia this is childish" Stefan said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"I'M CHILDISH!" Amelia yelled in anger, "I'M CHILDISH!" she repeated and with an angry grunt through Stefan's phone across the room and then stormed out of the house and let the door slam behind her.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the couch in the gilbert house, Damon had Claire on his lap staring up at him with her head resting against his hands. Her little body dressed in a yellow sleeper was lying against his arms and she clapped her hands and had a big smile on her face as she looked up at her daddy.<p>

She giggled as Damon talked softly to her while he gently bounced her up and down. He loved listening to her little laugh, it was apart of her little personality that was growing everyday.

As Damon sat there with Claire, Elena came down the stairs carrying a few baby bottles and headed for the kitchen to place them in the refrigerator. As she set them inside she froze for a moment and nervously thought about what she was doing. For the first time she would be leaving Claire and although it was with her aunt Jenna she was still nervous about it.

"Everything okay?" came Jenna's voice as she entered to kitchen.

Spinning around at the sound of her voice Elena sighed and then shut the fridge door. "Well because you got Damon all excited about going out tonight I had to spend the last thirty minutes vacuuming my breasts." Elena told her.

"So you got to try out that breast pump you got huh" Jenna said and saw that Elena didn't seem to be smiling. "Come on Elena I'm doing this for you. For the last three months you two have been focused solely on Claire and that's great but I think its time the two of you spend some quality time together without her." Jenna told her niece as she fixed Elena's hair.

Damon came into the kitchen carrying Claire while the two were talking. When Elena saw her baby girl she smiled and then went over to take her from Damon. Cradling Claire in her arms Elena kissed her little forehead as she prepared to leave her baby girl for the first time.

"She sleeps best with one soother in her mouth and holding another one, she likes her fuzzy pink bear blanket" Elena said as she slowly started to hand Claire over to Jenna. "Um if you rub her tummy she calms down and won't be too fussy, oh and make sure the milk isn't too hot, test it on your wrist first."

Jenna nodded and bounced Claire in her arms. She of course knew all this but knew that Elena would feel a lot better by telling her what to do. Elena stared at Claire not wanting to leave her and let out a sigh. "I usually put her down around ten and she should fall asleep no problem for you, but if she doesn't you can always put her in her swing she likes that."

With a sniffle Elena leaned forward and kissed Claire on last time and rubbed her thumb against Claire's little hands. Once she stepped back Damon stepped forward to saw goodbye to his little girl as well. Wiping away a tear Elena followed Damon to the front door so that they could leave. Slipping on her shoes she leaned against Damon for support but never took her eyes off Claire as Jenna stood in the hallway watching.

"Call me if she gets too much for you, I'll have my phone with me the whole time" Elena told her.

"I will, don't worry Elena we'll be fine. Now go have some fun." Jenna told them.

Damon smiled waved to his baby girl while wrapping his other arm around Elena and leading her out of the house. "Bye-bye baby girl," Elena said as she blew a kiss one last time before heading out of the house.

* * *

><p>As the couple sat on the patio at a restaurant they politely smiled when their waiter brought them their drinks to the table. Once he left Elena's smile faded and she looked around the restaurant and out into the park. Nervously she rubbed her palm on her lap and bit her lip. Checking her watch for the millionth time she let out a shaky breath. She had been away from Claire for fourteen minutes and five seconds and it felt like a lifetime.<p>

"Maybe I should call and make sure everything is going okay," Elena said to Damon.

Shaking his head Damon reached over to stop Elena from getting up. "She's fine" he assured her.

"Yeah but what if…"

"Elena we left her with your Aunt who has been with Claire just as much as us not a complete stranger" Damon told her.

Nodding her head Elena relaxed in her seat again and took a big gulp of her water. As she sat there she tried to think if she had forgotten to tell Jenna anything before they left the house.

"I'm thinking spaghetti," Damon said trying to get Elena to focus on something else.

"That sound great" Elena said but she didn't seemed to be paying much attention to him.

"Maybe we can take a walk after dinner?" Damon suggested as he watched Elena stare at her phone as if waiting for it to ring.

"I'm sure it will be good…" Elena said definitely not listening to him.

"Then I thought I would run naked through the park!"

"Sound like a great idea…wait what?"

Damon let out a sigh and rolled his eyes as he realized that this first date after Claire was born wasn't going to go as planned. "You know what, lets just forget about it, we'll try again in another eighteen years," Damon said as he pushed back on his chair.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked him as she set her phone down on the table.

"Look you obviously don't want to be here and it's torturing you to leave Claire even if its with your aunt" Damon told her.

"Look I'm sorry, but I'm worried about my daughter. Maybe you should too!" Elena snapped at him as she glared at Damon across the table.

"I DO!" Damon snapped back. "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO," Damon reminded her.

"And yet you don't want to get up with her in the middle of the night anymore"

"I never said that" Damon said as he waved his finger around. "I said why should I get up when you are feeding her, why not have me sleep and get up with her the next time."

"Because you don't and I do."

"Well maybe you worry too much, exhibit A. you can't leave Claire for a couple hours" Damon said to her.

"And maybe you don't care enough!" Elena snapped back at him.

"Hey make no mistake! I love that little girl!" Damon said immediately in anger.

Elena froze in her spot as she regretted her words to him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have!" Damon snapped back and then looked away from her.

Elena sat there staring at Damon and could see just how much her words had hurt him. "Damon…" she said softly and reached a hand forward to rest on his hand.

"It happened once!" he blurted out as he finally turned to look at her with a guilty face.

"What?"

"A couple nights ago she was crying and yes I could hear her even when I was down stairs but I just laid there, I was exhausted and I just wanted to sleep. I blocked out her crying and went back to sleep. Like I didn't even care about her crying," Damon said as he put his head down. "I'm a terrible parent!"

"Damon" She repeated as she had tears in her eyes. "Can I tell you something?" she asked him as she got up from her seat and walked around to sit on Damon's lap.

"What? It can't be worse that me not liking my own baby" Damon said in sadness.

"I don't like her either sometimes" Elena said as she started to cry.

"What?"

"I mean I love her so much but sometimes hearing her cry I just can't help but think about how quiet the house use to be without her there. I miss sleeping, I miss having a life that didn't involved changing diapers and having a baby screaming at me like a house guest who just won't go away!"

"So we're both terrible parents?" Damon asked looking at the exhausted girl on his lap.

"Yeah, I guess we are" Elena said as she rested her head on top of Damon's while they cuddled and let all their anger just wash away.

* * *

><p>"Peak a boo!" Jenna said in a happy voice as she removed her hands from her face and looked down at baby Claire as she sat in her bouncy chair. "Peak a boo!" Claire smiled and reached up for Jenna as her big blue eyes sparkled. "Oh I love you" Jenna said and then leaned forward to kiss the top of Claire's head.<p>

Just then there was a knock at the front door and Jenna turned her head to glance at the door. "Who could that be?" Jenna said to Claire as she rubbed the baby's tummy and smiled at her before standing up to get the door. "It better not be your mommy and daddy that's for sure."

As she swung open the door she fully expected to see a dramatic Elena desperately needing to see her daughter but was surprised to see that her unexpected guest was Alaric.

"You look like you were expecting someone else?" Alaric said as he smiled at her.

"No I just, I thought Elena was coming back to check on me" Jenna said a she stepped aside to allow Alaric to enter.

"She's gone out?" he asked as she noticed Claire in her bouncy chair watching them.

"Yeah I told her that she needed a night out and well I'm not sure how she is taking the separation."

"So you have the place to yourself? I mean other then Miss Claire here."

"Not quite" Jenna said as she bit her bottom lip, "Jeremy is in his room brooding about how he hates life, hates me and how everyone on this planet is out to make his life a living hell!"

"So regular teenage joys huh?" Alaric joked.

"Yeah pretty much" Jenna laughed.

Feeling like she wasn't getting enough attention as the two adults made goo goo eyes at each other Claire let out a cry and waved her arms up in the air demanding some attention.

"Oh I think she's hungry!" Jenna said as she took off for the kitchen. "Can you get her for me!" she called back to Alaric.

"Oh um sure" he said a little nervously but moved over to unstrap Claire from her bouncy seat. "Come on little one" he said softly to her as she lifted her up. Her cries stopped a bit but she was still a little fussy and wanted to eat.

He carried her into the kitchen where Jenna was warming up a bottle. "So Elena was a little nervous about leaving Claire?"

"Yeah, but it's normal for her to be. Unfortunately she starts school again in a few weeks and she will have to leave her for a longer period of time. This is the first step I guess." Jenna said and then taking the warmed bottle she dropped a few drops on her wrist to test the temperature of the milk.

"That will be hard for her" Alaric said.

"I know but hey it's just something she has to do" Jenna said as she came closer holding the bottle. "Alright come to aunty Jenna!" she said in an excited voice and took Claire from Alaric and started to feed her.

"Your really good with her" Alaric said with a smiled as he watched Jenna with the baby.

"Thanks and hey it kind of like practice for me, anything I do wrong with her I'll be sure not to do to my kid" Jenna joked.

Alaric laughed as he brushed his finger over the top of Claire's head and where her soft black hair was starting to come in. "You'll make a great mother," he told her with a smile.

Jenna looked up from Claire as she started drinking from the bottle and smiled up at Alaric. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then their eyes fell back on the little girl as she made an adorable cooing sound.

* * *

><p>Taking a walk in the park, Damon had an arm wrapped around Elena's neck while she had an arm wrapped around his back and her other resting on his chest. Over dinner the two talked over their issues and then decided to enjoy the rest of their night out.<p>

"I've missed this" Elena said as they walked.

"The silence?" Damon joked as he pulled her closer as she giggled.

"Yes that and moments like this, just you and me enjoying a moment," Elena said as she looked up at Damon. He smiled at her and then leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. They were then interrupted by a phone vibrating and with a groan Damon backed up and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Is it Claire?" Elena asked anxiously.

"Yeah they can't find her fuzzy"

"WHAT!" Elena said with wide eye and a terrified look on her face.

"Calm down I'm kidding" Damon said with a chuckle as he kissed her forehead. "It's Stefan he is having some girl trouble."

"So Claire's fine?"

"Jenna told you she would call is she had any questions, so I'm sure everything is fine." Damon told her as the two continued walking arm and arm. Elena nodded her head and started to breath normally after her little freak out. "No it seems he had a weird fight with crazy Amelia."

"She's not crazy" Elena said with a little laugh.

"Listen, I've dated crazy and that cat eyed girl screams crazy!"

"I think you all have to give her a chance it's not easy being the new girl in town," Elena told him.

"Yeah but you weren't a bitch when you came to town" Damon pointed out.

"I'm not sure why you, Caroline and Bonnie don't like her. I think she's nice, sure a little different… but not crazy."

"Unfortunately you can't help but try to see the good in everybody so you can't see it" Damon told her.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Damon told her with a smile; "You gave me a chance" he added and looked down at her happily.

Elena smiled back and then cuddled up closer as the two continued through the park. There were a few other couples in the park walking along the lit path. "So who have you dated that was crazy?" she asked a little curious now.

"You mean other then Katherine?" Damon said with a smirk and Elena too couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah there was this one girl who use to cut off pieces of my hair when I was sleeping…"

"What?" Elena said with a laugh as she covered her mouth.

"Yeah, and to this day I still have no idea what she did with it all. I'm think some kind of voodoo doll witchy stuff," Damon told her as they both thought of what she could of down with his hair. "That went on for about two months."

"Two months!"

"Yeah it got to the point I noticed that my hair was really uneven on the one side," he laughed as he remembered the moment he first realized what the crazy chick had been doing to him while he slept.

"So are you gonna tell him about how c_razy_ Amelia is?" Elena asked him still not fully on board the "Amelia's crazy train."

"I'll make sure she doesn't start cutting his hair but hey every guy has to date at least one crazy chick," Damon told her.

* * *

><p>When Elena and Damon returned to the house Elena quickly ran through the house looking for her baby girl. She ran up the stairs and headed straight for Claire's room, Jenna was just leaving the room but as she spotted Elena she kept the door open so she could go see her baby girl.<p>

Claire was asleep so not wanting to wake her Elena just stood over the crib and looked down at the peaceful sleeping Claire. "Mommy missed you" Elena said softly to her baby girl.

At the door Damon came up the stairs and came to stand beside Jenna as they watched Elena as she checked on her baby girl as she slept. "So how many times did she try to call?"

"Twice but mostly because she thought she forgot to tell you something," Damon told her. "After dinner she was fine and seemed to relax a bit more, I'd say for leaving Claire for the first time she did pretty good. She had fun."

"I'm glad" Jenna said as she nodded her head.

After Jenna headed down stairs Damon stepped into the dark nursery and came to stand beside Elena as they watched Claire sleep. "See she was fine" Damon told her as he kissed the back of her head.

"I know," Elena said with a sigh. "I'm not sure why I worried so much."

"Hey, don't worry I did the same thing when I spent my first night home without you guys," Damon told her. "Stefan was threatening to tie me to the bed so I didn't call you at three in the morning."

"So it's not just me?" Elena said happily. Damon nodded his head and then pulled Elena in for a hug. She stayed in his arms for a moment and rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For tonight, I know I started out like a real nut case but I'm glad we did this.' She said as she ran her fingers up and down Damon's chest.

"So I was thinking, tonight I'll keep the baby monitor downstairs so that you can get some sleep tonight, you were up all night last night so tonight you can catch up on some sleep," Damon said as he ran his fingers through Elena's hair. "I'll bring her into your room if she's hungry but other then that you can get the rest you need."

Elena smiled and hugged Damon once again, when she pulled back she looked into his eyes and then leaned back in for a kiss. The kiss was tender and Damon cupped Elena's face.

When they broke they stared into each others eyes for a little while longer before Elena backed away. "Goodnight," she said before taking one last look at Claire and then leaving the nursery to head off to bed. With a smile Damon watched her leave and then turned back and looked at his angel asleep in her crib.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Diary_

_So I've just celebrated my sixteenth birthday and well it wasn't as crazy as some other sweet sixteen birthdays. Although Caroline insisted on throwing a party I have to say that my favorite moment of my birthday was when Damon took Claire and me back to the Salvatore house and we had a little family party of our own. Damon made me a small cake and we took pictures of our little family enjoying the moment. It was a perfect way to celebrate._

_The nights have gotten a lot better now that Claire is sleeping about six hours at night. With school starting up it will be good to have Claire sleeping pretty much through the night so that I won't be too tired at school. I'm not really looking forward to having to leave my baby girl during the day while I'm at school but I know it's something I have to. Over the last couple weeks I've tried to ease my nerves about leaving Claire by going for a run or to the movies with Caroline and Bonnie._

_At four months old Claire can roll over from her stomach to her back. She isn't a fan of lying on her tummy so will scream bloody murder. When she first rolled over I got all excited and raced to get the video camera. She was not impressed when I made her do it again so that I got it on video._

_She loves to play with her rattle and to babble away to herself when she is in her swing. Its like she found her voice and loves to make new noises to amuse herself. Colours and shades also fascinate her. We got her one of those music and motion activity gym and play mat that has bright colours and dangling toys for her to grab onto. _

_She is also getting so big and it seems that almost every week we end up having a stack of clothes that no longer fit her that we have donated to help other new parents. She grows so fast that I'm not sure where all the time has gone. This is another reason that I dread having to leave Claire, I don't want to miss anything in her life but I know I'm doing this for her._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>As the new school year arrived yet again many of the students groaned as their alarms woke them up to not only wake them up for school but to also officially announce that summer was over. Elena was especially not thrilled about having to go back to school because that meant she would have to leave Claire five days a week.<p>

The bright red lights on the digital clock seem to get brighter and brighter as her time with Claire shrunk. As Elena held Claire in her arms her eyes would looked over at the large numbers on the clock letting her know that she had twenty-eight minutes left until she would have to leave for school.

As Claire babbled to herself, Elena kissed Claire's temple and was bouncing her up and down. With a sigh Elena looked down at her school bag that lay on her bed all ready to go. She was going to be a junior this year and it was her hope that this year wouldn't involve some of the cruelty to experienced last year.

"Ready to go?" came Damon's voice as he entered Elena's bedroom as saw how anxious Elena seemed.

"No," She said quickly as she kissed her baby girl again.

"She'll be fine," Damon said with a smile as he leaned against the door.

"Its not her I'm worried about, its me" Elena told him honestly.

"Look this will be good for you, last year wasn't exactly an easy year for you but this year you can have some normal high school experiences. At least between the hours of 8am and 2pm" Damon said with a smile as he stepped closer into the room. "And this little bambina and I will be just fine" Damon said as he tickled Claire's tummy.

"So what you're going to teach her Italian now?" Elena said with a giggle.

"Hey I have a whole year off from school so who knows what the two of us will get into" Damon told her as he reached out to take Claire from Elena. She was reluctant at first to let Claire go but then gave in and handed her over knowing she had to get going for school.

"Are you sure you're okay taking a whole year off from school?" Elena asked knowing that Damon had been accepted to a number of universities but had suspended his acceptances until next year.

"Hey we have talked about this," Damon said as he bounced Claire in his arms while she played with her rattle. "You would feel more comfortable with me taking care of her during her first year then a daycare and since I really don't know what I want to go to school for I can figure it out while taking care of our little girl."

"Okay I know" Elena said taking a deep breath and grabbing her bag.

"Can you wave bye-bye Claire?" Damon said softly to the big blue eyed four month old. Holding one of Claire's little arms he had her wave to Elena as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "Say bye mommy, have a fun day at school!"

Elena smiled when she saw Claire put on a big smile for her while chewing on her rattle. "Bye, mommy is going to miss you" Elena said as she leaned in and kissed Claire again.

As Elena dragged out the goodbye Caroline and Bonnie showed up to walked with Elena to school. As Elena came down the stairs they saw how anxious she was about leaving Claire. Damon wasn't far behind Elena as he came down the stairs carrying Claire.

"There's Auntie Caroline's big girl!" Caroline said with a squeal as she clapped her hands when she saw Claire.

Claire squealed when she saw Caroline and had a huge smile on her face. Both Bonnie and Caroline giggled and awed when they heard the adorable shriek from the baby girl. Handing Claire over to Caroline so that Caroline and Bonnie could gush over her for a while as Elena made sure Damon had everything he needed.

"Okay so I've made up some bottle, I fed her around seven she can have one around ten and then lunch time" Elena said as she nervously rushed through the kitchen.

"Elena we'll be fine" Damon told her as he place his hands on her shoulders and kissed Elena's forehead. "Now go to school, have fun and maybe learn a thing or two," Damon told her.

"Okay, okay I know!" Elena said as she took a deep breath. Heading for the door Elena kissed Claire one last time before Damon took her back and watched as the three girls headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"So this year we're juniors, it's a fresh new start I'm sure many of us could use one, one way or another." Caroline said as they entered the school halls of Mystic high once again. Elena nervously followed Caroline and Bonnie down the hallway to their lockers and got a few stares.<p>

"I think that is easier said then done" Elena said as she saw some of the glares she was getting.

"Ignore them" Bonnie told her as she opened up her locker. "Lets just focus on making this a good year."

"Yeah" Elena said with a sigh as she fixed her hair and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't help but think about her baby girl.

As the three girls stood there they saw Jeremy walk past but he didn't so much as look their way as he past. Elena tried to stop him and talk to him but he didn't even acknowledge that Elena had said his name.

"Whoa, what seems to be wrong with him?" Bonnie asked as she watched Jeremy completely ignored Elena.

"I have no idea, but he's been sneaking out, not coming home by curfew and I think he's hanging out with some bad kids," Elena said with a worried tone as she watched her brother continue down the hall.

"Seriously how much trouble can he get into in a small town? Caroline asked.

"I don't know" Elena said as she let out a sigh. Just then the bell went and then the three headed down the hall towards their first class to begin their new school year.

As they arrived in class Elena found Stefan sitting in class and staring at his phone with a horrified look on his face. "Hey," she said she took a seat beside him. "You okay?"

"No, I have a crazy chick on my hands" Stefan said without looking up from his phone.

"You mean Amelia? Damn I was hoping Damon wasn't right about her seeing how cocky he was being about it." Elena said as she pulled out her books and placed them on the desk.

"No he's right about her," Stefan said with a deep sigh. "I mean she practically freaked out when I got a texted from Caroline and then the next day she acted like nothing happened. Then a couple days ago she was mad that I had to work and couldn't hang out and then broke up with me." Stefan said.

"She broke up with you, that's good then right?" Elena asked wondering why he still seemed confused.

"Well now she has changed her relationship status on Facebook to in a relationship with Stefan Salvatore" he said as he showed his mobile Facebook screen to Elena.

"Oh…" Elena said as she realized that this girl was indeed crazy.

"Plus I think she's hacked into my e-mail account," Stefan said with a sigh.

"Sorry," Elena said as she took out her own phone and stared at it half hopping Damon would call and wanting her to come home for Claire.

"So how are you doing with your separation from Claire?" Stefan asked her.

"I didn't sleep last night, and Bonnie has had to stop me from calling home twice already. I mean I know she is with Damon but I just worry I'm going to miss something while I'm gone" Elena said as she forced herself to put away her phone.

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore house Damon had a recorded football game playing on the television screen. Checking his stop-watched Damon was kneeling in the middle on the room with Claire lying on her back in front of him kicking her legs. "Okay, it's game time, three, two one go!" Damon called out as he clapped his hands and then bent down and pulled out a clean diaper out of the diaper bag. Quickly unsnapping the buttons on Claire's blue bodysuit he pushed up the clothing to bring the dirty diaper into view. While Claire babbled away, Damon removed the dirty diaper and folded it up with one hand while the other held Claire's feet up. Tossing the dirty diaper from where he sat he got it into the trash bin across the room. After using a wipe he unfolded the clean diaper and placed it under Claire. Strapping it up and then rebuttoning her bodysuit, Damon pressed stop on his timer and checked it time.<p>

"Twenty seconds baby!" Damon said happily. Claire lay on the floor giggling at her daddy. With a smile Damon reached down and picked Claire up and started to kiss her cheek. "We're an awesome team!" he told her as Claire reached out to touch Damon's cheeks. In the middle of their father, daughter moment there was a knock at the door. Wondering whom it would be Damon got up and while holding Claire against his chest he got to his feet and headed for the door.

As he opened up the door he wasn't expecting to see the person standing on the other side and actually didn't really want to see her. "Katherine, what are you doing here?" he asked with an annoyed tone.

"I thought you might be lonely here alone and I have a few hours before my next class" Katherine said as she pushed passed Damon and entered the house. "Thought you may like some company," she said as she took a seat on the sofa.

"I'd hate to sound rude but Katherine you're the last person I'd want to see" Damon told her as he came into the main room still holding Claire.

"I'd highly doubt that," Katherine said with a devilish grin as she crossed her legs seductively in her very short dress. "You missed a fun morning on campus today, Collage is so much better then high school." She told him.

"Look Katherine as great at it is for you to invited yourself over when ever your black heart feels like it, I've got better things to do then deal with you" Damon told her.

"Come on how long are you going to stay mad at me?" Katherine asked as she got up and crossed the room to close the distance between them. As she came to stand in front of him she let her eye move from Damon to the adorable little girl he was holding. As Katherine touched Claire's little hands she let out a sigh. "She should have been ours…"

"No offence Katherine but you and I spent more time trying to hurt each other that there was no room for a baby in that war," Damon told her as he moved passed Katherine to put Claire on her play mat.

"Damon you may see me as a cold hearted bitch but I do love you," she told him.

"No Katherine, you love attention and when you don't have it you will do anything to get it. I got tired of your crap and thank god I did" Damon told her.

"Damon we spent our whole high school looking forward to college and all the parties and fun we could get into and yet now look at you, your home with a baby! What the hell happened to the Damon I knew, the one whom only cared about himself and having a good time? Trust me Damon you may think your happy staying home but trust me I know you better then you know and your going to miss being part of the college experience" Katherine told him angrily and then turned on her heals and headed out of the house in a huff.

* * *

><p>As Damon sat on the couch he was flipping through the channels on the t.v when there was a sudden bang! Looking up he spotted Elena running into the room in a huff as if she had ran all the way from school. "Where is she? Where's my baby?" she pleaded.<p>

With a smile Damon got up from his spot on the couch and moved around to where Elena was standing. Leaning in he kissed her hello but Elena still seemed to be more focus on finding Claire. "How was your day?" Damon said in a teasing voice.

"Come on Damon where is she?" she pleaded getting antsy.

Loving seeing how Elena seemed to be unable to standing still or relax Damon found it a little hard to resist playing his game a little longer. "Claire…um she was here…"

"DAMON!" she cried about to pull her hair out.

Damon couldn't help but laugh but decided to put Elena out of her misery, "Okay calm down," Damon told her as he stopped her from jumping around. "Think about it, its 2pm where is she usually at 2pm?"

"Um she would just be up from her nap," Elena said as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Her Swing! She should be in her swing!" she said quickly.

With a smile Damon stepped back so that Elena could see her baby girl sitting happily in her swing watching her parents. When Claire was finally able to see her mommy she smiled and started to giggle while reaching her hands out for Elena.

"Oh baby!" Elena said as she ran over to her baby girl. With a huge smile she unstrapped Claire from her swing and picked her up and hugged her close to her chest. "Oh baby, mommy missed you so much today!" she said and started to kiss Claire all over. "How is mommy's baby girl?" did you have fun with daddy? Oh I missed you so much" she added in between kissing her.

As Elena continued on talking to Claire, Stefan walked in the door a little puzzled on how Elena had beat him home when he was the one with a car. "How did she out run my car?" he asked Damon as he took a seat on the couch beside his brother. Damon just shook his head and laughed.

"Anyway I need your help" he asked Damon in a troubling tone.

"What did you do now?" Damon asked.

"He's got girl trouble," Elena said as she came over to the sofa and took a seat next to Damon while bouncing Claire on her lap.

"The crazy chick? I thought you broke up?" Damon asked.

"That's what I thought, but she seemed to have somehow got my password for Facebook now and has changed my relationship status to in a relationship with her…"

Damon couldn't help but laugh while both Elena and Stefan didn't find the situation funny at all. "God she is even crazier then I first thought!" Damon said.

"I need you to break up with her for me" Stefan blurted out.

"What?" Damon said not sure he heard his brother right.

"I need you to break up with her for me" Stefan repeated.

"Why? I'm not the one who started dating her," Damon told him.

"Yes but you are like the master in breaking up with girls, I mean there were times you broke up with them and they didn't even now you were breaking up with them but that taking some space was in their best interest. Damon you are like the king of ending relationships and somehow not having the girls hate you afterwards. Now I won't be picky about how you do it and I don't expect you to end it with her so she doesn't' hate me but I just want you to get her out of my life!"

"This is crazy, are you like scared of her or something?"

"Yes!" Stefan said without thinking about it. "Come on Damon!"

"NO! Deal with your own crazy chick, I had too and I'll even give you some advice. Make sure there isn't anything she can throw at you when you tell her" Damon said with a smile.

Slouching back on the couch Stefan let out a sigh. As the three sat there they suddenly heard someone yelling outside and after a few seconds they realized whom ever it was yelling Stefan's name. "OH GOD SHE'S HERE!" Stefan said as his eyes went wide.

Getting up the three headed for the front door and peaked their heads out the window. Elena was still holding Claire as she babbled away with herself. "Well go talk to her!" Damon said as he pushed his brother towards the door.

"STEFAN! They heard Amelia yell.

"Just pretend we're not home and she'll go away."

"STEFAN!"

As Stefan hid behind the door Damon kept peaking out to see if Amelia would give up. Yet it seemed like the longer they ignored her the angrier she got. Her voice was getting louder and she was jumping up and down like a two year old having a temper tantrum.

"Wow bro, you really know how to pick them" Damon said as he watched Amelia with her evil eyes.

"Thanks" Stefan growled not liking the tone Damon used.

"Oh god she's got a bat!" Elena shrieked in horror.

"Crap!" Damon said as he watched Amelia start to swing the bat around and then headed for Stefan's car that was parked on the driveway. "She's going for the car!"

"What!" Stefan yelled as he ran over to look out the window just in time to see Amelia take a swing at the windshield. "Damn it!" he yelled and then swing open the front door just as Amelia was taking another swing. "HEY!" he yelled at her as the bat made contact with the hood of the car. Stefan let out a shriek at the crazy bitch was destroying his car.

Damon and Elena followed him out and stood on the front porch in shock of what Amelia was doing. "So you dated this crazy?" Elena asked Damon quietly.

"No she definitely takes the cake…" Damon said still shocked at what she was doing.

"AMELIA STOP IT!" Stefan yelled as his hands started to pull at his hair. He was about to run at her but Damon held him back. "DAMON WHAT THE HELL!"

"We can fix the car but if that girl swings at your head he can't fix it!" Damon insisted.

"AMELIA PLEASE STOP IT!" Stefan yelled at her.

"Why didn't you call me after school?" She asked him as she held the bat in one hand and leaned against it. "Why did I have to come all the way here for you to even notice me!" she yelled back at him.

"I just walked in the frigging door!" Stefan yelled.

All the loud voiced was too much for little Claire and she started to cry in fear of what was going on. Cuddling her close and making hushing sounds Elena headed back into the house to calm Claire down.

"So you were going to call me?" Amelia asked as if nothing had happened.

"Look just put the bat down!" Stefan yelled at her ignoring her last question.

Amelia stood there for a moment holding the bat and looked over at what she did to Stefan's car. "I'm sorry you must think I'm a crazy person or something?"

"No we weren't thinking that at all," Damon said with a smile, which got a glare from Stefan.

"Stefan?" Amelia whined.

"Look Amelia we broke up… you broke up with me remember?" Stefan said not really sure why they were having this conversation at all.

"Only because you never made me your girlfriend on Facebook, I fixed that" she said with a big smile.

"Yeah Amelia that is another thing, you can't hack onto my Facebook account" he told her as he shook his head.

"Yes I can, I already did it," she told him.

"She's got a point bro," Damon said.

"Yes but you shouldn't!" Stefan said while giving Damon a look like your not helping.

"Stefan?" Amelia whine again and the noise of her voice was becoming pretty irritating to Stefan now.

"Look Amelia I'm sorry it's not you its me!" he told her. "I'm not good enough for you."

"Oh you're giving her that cliché?" Damon said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Damon your not helping!" Stefan snapped at his brother who was still standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. Turing back to face Amelia, Stefan let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Amelia but it's over…"

Scrunching up her nose and letting out a mean growl Amelia picked up the bat and took one last swing at Stefan's car and smashed off the passenger side mirror. Stefan winced at the sound and watched as the side mirror fell to the ground. "Screw you Stefan!" Amelia yelled and then stormed off and over t her own car to drive off.

"Man that is one crazy bitch!" Damon said with a laugh. "We should make sure to lock the doors tonight just incase she considers murdering you while your sleeping" Damon said as he headed back into the house. With a sigh Stefan went over to check out the damage on his car.

* * *

><p>As they days went by both Damon and Elena were getting into a groove of going to school and taking care of Claire. The mornings were becoming less hectic as Elena wasn't having much separation anxiety anymore. Each morning she would get up to nurse Claire before school and have a little one on one time with her.<p>

Each day after sending Elena off to school Damon would take Claire over to his house to spend the day. As he dealt with dirty diapers, spit up and Claire crying he would get texts from his friends at Collage telling him all the great stuff he was missing out on and sending pictures of parties they were at.

One afternoon he was having a hard time getting Claire to go down for her afternoon nap and it didn't seem to matter what he did she wouldn't stop fussing. "Come on Claire I know your tired..." Damon said he bounced her up and down. He had tried giving Claire her soother but each time just spit it out and cried some more.

She seemed determined not to go to sleep no matter what Damon tried and he did try pretty much everything. He rocked her back and forth, made hushing sounds in her ear, rubbed her tummy, played her annoying music box no matter what she wasn't' giving in. "Come one baby girl what's wrong?" Damon asked her softly as he kissed her temple. He had figure that she must be exhausted from all the crying but was too stubborn to give in and go to sleep.

As he started to rock her again his phone started t go off in his pocket and with a groan he reach for it and saw it was another message from one of his friends on campus sending him a picture of crazy initiation his friend was having to do to join a fraternity. Getting annoyed he tossed the phone onto the dresser and started bouncing once again. It was hard to believe that last year at this time he was thinking about what colleges to go to and what fraternity he would join and now here he was not in college and stuck at home taking care of a screaming baby. If someone would of told him last year that his future involved dirty diapers and late nights caring for a baby instead of picking up college chicks and parting every night he would of thought they were on crack.

As Elena arrived at the Salvatore house after school she wanted nothing more then to play with her baby girl but unfortunately had a group project she had to do. She was only there for about half an hour to nurse Claire after her nap and then had to pass her back over to Damon and head out the door to meet up at the library to work on the project. Claire started to cry when Elena was getting ready to leave again and it broke Elena's heart to see her baby girl reaching out for her mommy as she headed out the door.

"It's okay Claire, mommy will be back" Damon whispered in the little girls ear as a tearful Elena had to run out of the house. With a sigh Damon headed into the main room just as his phone was going off. Checking the message it was his friends telling him about an awesome party that he should come to. With a sad sigh Damon shoved the phone into his pocket while he carried Claire over to her swing.

"Everything okay?" Zach asked as he sat on the couch reading the paper and saw the stressed look on Damon's face.

"Everything is fine just fine…" he lied.

Around 9pm Elena walked in the door of the Salvatore house with her hands full of books. Tossing them aside she raced up the stairs hoping to catch Damon before he put Claire down but when she arrived at the closed nursery door she knew that she had missed putting her to bed.

"Sorry she didn't sleep much today so I put her down early" Damon with an apologetic look.

"No that's fine," Elena said with a sigh although she was a little disappointed she missed putting her daughter to bed. "I've got some more homework to do anyway…"

Going back to grab her books, Elena noticed that Damon had forgotten to give Claire her fuzzy pink bear blanket to sleep with and quickly grabbed it and ran up the stairs. "Damon you forgot to give Claire her fuzzy pink bear blanket! She can't sleep without it" Elena told him as she headed for the nursery.

"Actually lately she doesn't sleep with it" he told her and stopped her from waking Claire up.

"What do you mean, it's her fuzzy pink bear blanket, it's her favorite!" Elena told him as she waved it around.

"Well today the only way I could get her to go to sleep was to wrap her in one of your old sweaters" Damon told her.

"What?"

"She was really fussy today but when I wrapped her up in the sweeter you wore yesterday she went to sleep for me" Damon told her and watched as Elena bit her bottom lip. She stood there for a moment nodding her head and then all of a sudden broke down and fell to her knees.

"Hey, hey!" Damon said as he rushed to Elena's side as he whole body started to shake uncontrollable as she cried. Damon wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as Elena buried her face in his shirt.

"I'm a terrible mother" Elena cried, "I don't even know what me own baby likes anymore," she cried.

"No Elena don't say that" Damon told her as he kissed her forehead and tried to calm Elena down.

"No I'm not!" She cried in Damon's arms. "All of these thing that are suppose to be the right things like going to school, but in the morning I have to leave her and sometimes I come home and she's already asleep. And how I can't play peek-a-boo with her because I have to study, I mean these I suppose to be important things too and these right decisions don't feel so right" she cried.

"I know baby, I know" Damon said as he kissed Elena's temple and did his best to comfort her. It broke his heart to see how broken up she was about how things had to be and he hoped that somehow they would be able to make it all work out.

"Listen to me, you are a great mother," he told her as he wiped away hear tears. "She lights up when ever she sees you and I know it's hard but we'll figure it all out okay" Damon said as he leaned into give her a gently kiss. Elena nodded her head and let out a sniffle as Damon wiped away her tears. "You are an amazing mother Elena, no one could ever replace you in Claire's life. Okay?"

"Thank you" she said with a sniffle as she leaned in for another hug. The two stayed there for quite some time just enjoying being in each other's embrace before getting up and heading to Damon's room to get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Diary, _

_It hasn't exactly been easy for me over the last few weeks as I have to fall back into the routine of going to school five days a week. While in the summer I was able to be with my baby girl everyday I am now having to be apart from her for six hours a day. Me being worry has nothing to do with Claire's safety because I know she is with Damon but I hate to miss out on some of her firsts. _

_Since school started up again Damon has been sleeping at his place more during the week and coming over in the morning to pick her up. In the summer Jenna was a little more open to having Damon sleep over but now with school she's become a little stricter with the rules for us. Although the weeknights do allow me to have my one on one time with Claire there is the odd night she can be pretty fussy. On the weekend we spend most of the time at Damon's place and I sleep over but as Jenna requested we have separate rooms. I know Damon can find her many rules a little annoying and the fact she still isn't a big Damon fan but I know Jenna is just trying to keep us from getting ourselves into another difficult situation._

_Even with all the rules we have to jump around Damon and I have become very close and have found that as Claire gets bigger we are able to find some time just for the two of us and our relationship and bond besides Claire._

_Elena _

* * *

><p>As Elena finished up folding some laundry, Caroline was on the couch entertaining baby Claire. With a big smile on her face, Caroline talked in a softy happy voice while bouncing Claire on her lap. This was Claire's favorite thing to do; she loved bouncing and would do it for hours. Lifting her up Caroline blew on Claire's tiny belly and was rewarded with giggles from the little girl.<p>

"I can't believe how big you have gotten!" Caroline said as she held Claire in a hug. "I remember when she was so tiny I was afraid to hold her," she told Elena who was on the opposite side of the room folding laundry.

"Yep and she's going through clothes like crazy" Elena told her.

"Oh speaking of clothes!" Caroline squealed as she got up while holing Claire so she could fetch her purse behind the couch. "I know I know you tell me to stop spoiling her but couldn't help it, just happened to be in a store I was shopping in!"

Elena shook her head she watched Caroline bring out another gift for Claire. She was always spoiling Claire whenever she could. Elena just loved the looks on Caroline's face whens she would give Claire a new toy or dress. "And where did you just happen to be shopping?" Elena asked with a knowing look.

"That baby boutique of Main Street" Caroline said with a guilty grin. "Anyway look it's called a Sleep Sack!" she told Elena holding up the blue puppy print Sleep Sack. "It will keep her warm and covered all night and your won't need to worry about having all these loose blankets around."

"Its really cute!" Elena said as she made her way over to see Claire's new present. "Thank you Caroline" Elena told her sincerely and then looked over at Claire whom was resting her head on Caroline's shoulder. "And are you saying thank you too!" Elena asked her baby girl as she tickles her cheek. Claire just gave them one of her adorable giggles and then reached out for Elena needing some mommy hugs.

"So are you coming tonight? Homecoming?" Caroline asked excitedly.

"Um no I'm not sorry…" Elena said sadly as she hugged Claire and kissed her little temple.

"What?" Caroline said with a gasp as her eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Well we couldn't find a babysitter for the night, I think Damon and I are just going to have a quiet night," Elena explained.

"What about your aunt Jenna?"

"She said she is going out" Elena told her as she took a seat on the sofa so that she could nurse Claire.

"Can't her and Mr. Saltzman have date night another night?" Caroline asked as she fell back on the sofa beside Elena in a huff and a pout.

"How do you know she is going out with Mr. Saltzman?"

"Duh the whole town knows" Caroline said as she rolled her eyes. "Didn't you know?"

"Well yeah" Elena said with a shrug as she nursed a hungry Claire. "But she doesn't know that we know. We are humoring her when she tells us she is going out to meet a "friend" or that Mr. Saltzman is helping her buy a new car. She's been looking for a "new car" for like a year now."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh and shook her head, "Alright fine, but if you change your mind about homecoming…"

"You'll be the first time know" Elena told her and with that Caroline hopped up and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>While lying on his bed Damon was holding Claire up in the air and making rocket ship noises. As he moved her around in the air she giggled as she looked down at her daddy. "Oh and here comes the rocket in for the landing!" Damon said as she started to lower her down. With her belly just above his face he leaned up and blew on Claire's tummy and making her shriek with laughter.<p>

Elena came into the room and smiled at the interaction between the two on the bed. After setting down Claire's p.j's on the corner of the bed she jumped on the bed as well and lay beside Damon and Claire.

"Her laugh is so addicting" Damon said with a smile as he kissed Claire's cheek.

Elena smiled as she reached up and brushed her finger across Claire's cheek while her other hand propped up her head. As the three lay on the bed together Elena's phone started buzzing again. With a sigh she pulled it out of her jean pocket and looked at the caller ID. "It's Caroline… trying to get me to go to homecoming again."

"She is not easy to say no to" Damon said as he sat up and held Claire on his lap. "She convinced me to help set up the gym and I don't even go to that school anymore" Damon said as he shook his head.

"Caroline has many talents and persuading people is one of them," Elena said with a laugh.

"She'd make one hell of a lawyer," Damon stated. He held Claire up she that her little feet were standing on his lap while he held her. With a smile he kissed her cheek and was rewarded with a giggle from Claire. "Alright it's somebody's bedtime!" Damon said with excitement in his voice and then got up from the bed.

Elena laughed as she followed Damon out of his room so that they could put Claire down for the night and then enjoy some alone time since they had the whole house to themselves for hours.

* * *

><p>The gym was all lit up and decorated for the night's homecoming that Caroline had proudly put together. She had spent hours working hard to make sure everything ran smoothly.<p>

As she arrived at the gym along with Tyler her date she sparkled in a royal blue strapless sweetheart neckline gown that draped to the floor. Her curly hair was in an up do, with rhinestones placed within her curls.

"You clean up quite nice" Caroline said with a smile as Tyler stood there in his tux and had a blue tie to match Caroline's dress.

"My girlfriend planned this night, the least I could do is dress up," he told her as he held out his hand to help her step out of the car.

With a nervous smile Caroline looked up at the school as it was all lit up for the event and after taking a deep breath she linked her arm with Tyler and they both headed into the school. As they walked in she saw the smiles on all the students faces as they got pictures taken under the lit up arch.

"Caroline!" she heard Bonnie call out as she came running over in her rust red knee length dress with spaghetti straps. "This place looks so beautiful," she told her friend as she leaned in to give her a hug.

"I just hope everything goes as planned" Caroline said as she crossed her fingers and clenched her jaw.

"Everything will be fine" Tyler told her and then he placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her into the gym where the band was playing and kids were dancing. "Now lets try and have some fun," he whispered in her ear and then as Caroline giggled Tyler pulled her onto the dance floor.

With a smile Bonnie watched them leave and start to dance to the music. With a sigh Bonnie moved over to the snack table to where they had the punch bowl.

"Came solo tonight?" came Stefan's voice as he joined her at the table.

"Yeah," Bonnie said with a sigh as she watched Caroline and Tyler dancing. "You?"

"Yep, I think I need a break from girlfriends for a while" Stefan stated with a smirk.

Bonnie smiled and then looked at Stefan with an apologetic look on her face. "I heard about what Amelia did to your car. I'm sorry."

"As Damon says we all have to experience a crazy chick" Stefan said with a nod.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and then poured herself a glass of punch. As they stood there a woman came up behind her and was staring out into the crowd of teenagers. Bonnie turned to look at the woman she didn't really know who she was and she didn't look familiar. The woman seemed to notice that Bonnie had spotted her and gave her a polite smile. "Hi I'm looking for Elizabeth Forbes…" she said a little unsure of herself. "I was told she was here."

"Um I think she's here just give me a minute," Bonnie said as she observed the woman and wondered what she could want with Caroline's mom. Leaving the woman standing by the punch bowl with Stefan, Bonnie went to get Caroline.

As Caroline's favorite song started to play she let out a shriek and clapped her hands. Tyler smiled at his girl as he pulled her into his arms and spun her around while whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

As they were dancing Tyler was the first to notice Bonnie coming over and slowly slowed down their dancing. "Everything okay?" Tyler asked Bonnie who had a weird look on her face.

Caroline turned to look at Bonnie as she came closer to them. "Hey what's up?"

Bonnie bit her lip and pointed to the woman standing by the punch bowl behind her. "That lady over there is looking for your mom. Someone said she was going to be here I guess."

"Oh…" Caroline said as she turned to look at the woman. She wasn't really dressed for the occasion and her bleach blond hair was tired back in a ponytail. The woman seemed to be in her mid-thirties and was definitely someone Caroline hadn't met before. "She said she had to check on a few thing before coming over. Who is she?"

"I don't know… I've never met her before," Bonnie said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll go talk to her" Caroline said with a nod. So with a skip in her step Caroline walked across the dance floor to talked to the woman whom was looking for her mother. As she got closer to the woman she smiled at her and held out her hand to greet the newcomer. "Hi I'm Caroline, Sheriff Forbes isn't available right now, can I give her a message for you?" Caroline asked.

The woman bit her bottom lip thinking about whether she should just come back but then decided it was worth a shot. "Can you just tell her Maria Forbes was hoping to speak to her," she said.

Caroline's eyes went wide when she heard that she had the same last name as her. "Forbes?"

"Yeah," the woman said nervously. "I'm her ex husband's wife." She said and with that handed Caroline a card with her number and then left the gym all before Caroline knew what was going on. As she held the piece of paper with the woman's number her whole body froze as a million questions started to run through her brain.

"Caroline?" came Stefan's voice as he saw the terrified look on Caroline's face. "Everything okay?"

Her body started to shake at the thought of her father could be in town and tears started to boil in her eyes. Bonnie and Tyler saw how quickly Caroline's mood had changed after the woman left and both headed over to see if she was okay.

"Caroline!" Tyler said as he came over and put an arm around her.

"I…. I need to get out of here," she said quickly as she felt herself ready to break down.

"Caroline," Bonnie said full of worry for her friend.

"It's okay, I got her" Tyler assured both Bonnie and Stefan and then with his arm wrapped around her lead her out of the gym and headed home.

As they left Bonnie was so worried for her friend and still had no idea who this woman was that had upset Caroline so much that she would want to leave her homecoming when she had put together. "Something is definitely wrong" Bonnie said, as she herself was no longer in the mood for the dance.

"I can give you a ride home," Stefan offered as the two exited the school and headed across the parking lot. Bonnie nodded her head and wrapped her arms around herself as she followed Stefan towards the car. Seeing that Bonnie was cold Stefan removed his tux jacket and place it over Bonnie's shoulder.

"Thanks" Bonnie said with a smile as they continued to walk. When they past a number of cars they could hear some kids voices and laughter in the darkness. As the voices got louder Stefan held Bonnie back as they notices a few dark figures stumbling out behind a car.

As the kids stumbled and laughed without a care in the world Bonnie recognized one of the voices. "Jeremy?"

They both watched as one of kids came into view and they saw that it was indeed Jeremy. He stared at the two standing in the parking lot and then without much face expression lit up a cigarette and then chugged back a beer.

"Jeremy what are you doing?" Stefan said as he stepped towards the troubled teenager.

"None of your buzz business…" Jeremy slurred as he stumbled forward and knocked right into Stefan.

"Come on Jeremy I'll drive you home" Stefan told him as he grabbed Jeremy's forearm and started to lead him away from his "wonderful" drunk friends.

"Let me goooo!" Jeremy whined as he tried to pull his arm out of Stefan's grasp.

"JEREMY!" came a girls voice from behind the cars and when she came into view Bonnie turned and glared.

"Vicky?"

"Let him go!" Vicky yelled as she too stumbled forward.

"God you're all drunk" Bonnie said in disgust.

"Let me goo!" Jeremy yelled once again as he broke free from Stefan.

"Come on Jeremy don't be stupid" Bonnie yelled as Jeremy started to walk away and rejoin his friends and slung his arm around Vicky.

"Jeremy!" Stefan called out one last time.

"Back off!" Jeremy called back as he and his friends picked up their beer and started to leave the school property and a very worried Stefan and Bonnie wondering what they should do.

* * *

><p>With Claire down for the night, Damon and Elena decided to make themselves some dinner and hopefully this time they would be able to eat it hot instead of getting the call from Claire telling them she was up and didn't want to sleep.<p>

The two worked side by side in the kitchen as they prepared spaghetti. Damon took the leadership roll and Elena couldn't help but laugh at how Damon had to do things a certain way and when she tried to do her own thing he would quickly jump in wanting to do it the "right way"

"Come on didn't anyone show you how to stir?" Damon said with a laugh as he tried to take the tomato sauce spoon from Elena.

"Has anyone told you that you can be a bit of a control freak?" Elena snapped back as she kept the spoon away from Damon.

"Come on hand it over" Damon said as he wrapped one arm around Elena's waist while trying to reach over her for the spoon.

"Hey!" Elena laughed. "I can cook, see taste!" Elena said with an evil grin and flicked the spoon so that the tomato sauce splattered on Damon's face.

He was in complete shock as his jaw dropped and eyes went wide with what Elena had just done. Elena too froze for a moment as she took in what she had just done and waited wondering what Damon was going to do since his face didn't seem to give much away. Without taking his eyes off her Damon licked the tomato sauce off his lips and at the same time reach for the salad dressing bottle behind him and brought it out to squirt it at Elena.

She let out a screech and brought her hand up to cover her face as the ranch dressing came squirting out towards her face. Dropping the spoon Elena took of running around the island counter while Damon was hot on her heels. Grabbing the cut up carrots she threw them at him and watched as Damon dodged most of them.

"Carrots really?" Damon laughed as he grabbed a handful of the spaghetti noodles and threw them at her and saw as they got in her hair.

With a gasp Elena put on her war face and then grabbed some spaghetti of her own and chucked it at him. As the noodles seemed to go down his shirt Elena had a pleased look on her face as she kept on running. Damon wasn't far behind her and as he got closer Elena would let out a squeal especially when he was able to get his arms around her.

Every so often while chasing her through the main floor of the house Damon would pick up his speed and wrap his arms around her. He would lift her off the ground from behind and spin her around before setting her back on the ground and letting her run off again.

Heading back for the kitchen Elena tossed the salad at him and ducked behind the counted when Damon threw it back at her. Coming back around to where the stove was Elena threw some more of the pasta noodles at him with a giggle while Damon squirted more of the dressing at her. She started to beg him to stop but when Damon didn't seem to feel like it Elena reached around trying to find something to throw at him. Her hand came to the handle on the tomato saucepot and without thinking too much of is spun it around and dumped it onto of Damon's head.

After realizing what she did Elena's laughing stopped, as did Damon. It was silent in the house as the bottle of dressing Damon had fell to the floor as he was drenched in tomato sauce. He was coved, his hair was now red and his once black shirt was dripping with tomato sauce down the shoulders. Bringing his hand up he wiped the sauce out of his eyes so that he could see Elena again. He watched her face expression as she seemed conflicted as to laugh or apologized.

"Damon I'm so sorry" Elena said quickly

Without saying a word Damon let out a growl and moved quickly to pick Elena up and throw he over his shoulder. Elena squealed as she was carried fireman style out of the kitchen. "Damon I'm sorry I swear!" Elena cried, as she was unsure of what he had planned for payback. She had a smile on her face as she saw him carrying her up the stairs but still had no idea what he was doing. She tried to struggle out of his grasp but he wouldn't let her go. She now had tomato sauce all over her from being thrown over Damon's shoulder.

Moving quickly Damon got to the second floor and quickly power walked to his room and into the bathroom.

"What are you do-" Elena started to say as Damon finally set her back on her feet once she was inside his shower. "DAMON!" Elena cried as she watched him turn on the tap and as he held the shower sprayer he aimed it at her and allowed the freezing cold water to spray Elena while he laughed.

Elena screamed when the cold water hit her and tried to cover her face and begged him to stop in-between laughing. With a chuckle Damon stepped into shower and made sure to get Elena good. The water was cold and Elena tried to get her hands on the sprayer but Damon held it above her head.

"What's wrong can't reach?" Damon teased as the water continued to wash away all the food in Elena's hair.

As her lip started to quiver she was even more determine to get the sprayer from him. With one arm wrapped around Damon's neck Elena jumped up and wrapped her legs around him while her free hand reach up for the sprayer. Damon couldn't help but laugh at the methods Elena was using and the determined look she had on her face. Falling back Damon leaned against the wall of the shower for support as Elena finally got her hand on the sprayer. He watched as her face became very devilish as she turned the sprayer on him and watched as the watered sprayed his face and got the tomato sauce out of his hair.

"NOT SO FUN IS IT?" Elena said with a smile as Damon got a taste of his own torture methods.

Neither was completely sure who made the first move but at some point in their fight for the sprayer their cold lips came together and the sprayer was forgotten and just hung from the wall near the ground. Damon's arms went under Elena's legs as she had them wrapped around his waist to give them more support. Elena's hand cupped Damon's face and desperately kissed him. Their breathing was heavy and hearts were beating faster then either thought possible.

As Elena started panting Damon's lips moved to her neck to kiss and suck on her wet skin. Elena let out a moan as she rolled her eyes back in pleasure while he continued to kiss her neck and collarbone. "Damon…" she sighed as her fingers ran through his wet black hair that still smelled of tomato sauce.

"Elena" Damon moaned as his hot breath trailed over Elena's skin. Lifting his chin up he captured her lips once again while he spun them around so that Elena's back was against the shower wall. Their kisses were hard ones that showed just how long they had both thought about this moment. Elena's hand moved to Damon's shirt and started to pull it up his wet skin. Taking a quick lip separation Damon helped Elena remove his shirt and it was thrown to the floor of the shower where the shower sprayer as still going. As Damon leaned back into kiss her, one of his hands move to turn the water off while Elena's started to roam over Damon's upper body.

Damon kissed her with so much passion as his tongue played with hers between their mouths. He knew at he was getting to the point where if Elena didn't want to keep going he wasn't sure he would be able to stop and pulled away needing to make sure their motives had the same ending. "Elena…" he said with a heavy breath as he pulled away from the hot kiss.

"I want this," She said as she pulled his face back to hers. "I'm ready" she told him and that was enough proof that Damon needed. With his arms moved back to grasp hold of her legs he pushed their bodies off the wall and backed out of the shower. The continued to kiss and moan while Damon walked them out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom. As they made their way to Damon's bed their lips never broke, he sat Elena down on the bed and she unwrapped her legs from him. As they kissed Damon's fingers got to work on unbuttoning Elena's dark green blouse to reveal a black bra underneath. Finally breaking for a much-needed breath Elena pulled the shirt off her arms and tossed it to the floor.

Her eyes bore into Damon's as she slowly backed her body up the bed while Damon crawled on the bed and the whole time hovering overtop of her. As her head came to lie down on the pillows she started to fully realize what was about to happen and although she should be a little nervous she found herself feeling safe and excited. She pulled his face down to kiss him again while Damon's one hand slowly trailed up her jeans and then moved across her bared skin on her stomach.

Since giving birth to Claire Elena was slowly starting to get her body back and at this point was working out regularly and was pretty much back to her original weight and flat tummy. Her breathing was heavy and her chest would rise up high with every breath that she took.

They removed their wet jeans and threw them to the floor to join Elena's shirt as the two started to explore each other's bodies. While Damon trailed kisses over her body Elena gripped the sheets as she felt her body responding to every touch. "Damon" she moaned as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. Suddenly she felt his weight shift and then his touches and kisses disappeared.

She quickly looked up wondering why he had stopped and was about to protest him leaving when he was quick to return to the bed after grabbing a little square packet from his bedside table. "As adorable as Claire is I don't think she needs a sibling right now!" Damon said with a smirk. Elena couldn't help but laugh and then reached out to bring Damon back to her because she was in no way done with him yet.

* * *

><p>Lying in bed afterwards Damon lay on his back staring at Elena while she lay on her stomach and her arm propping her head up. Damon had his one arm draped over his torso and his fingers brushed up and down Elena's smooth olive skin back.<p>

The intimate moment they had just shared as still fresh in their minds and both had huge smiles on their faces. Leaning down Elena captured Damon's lips with hers and Damon brought his hand up to cup her face and run his fingers through her damp hair.

As they lay under the warm covers, Elena's left foot would slowly ran up and down Damon's leg. When they broke Elena rested her chin on Damon's chest and let her finger tips graze up and down Damon's chest. "Can I tell you something?" Elena said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hmmm?" Damon mumbled, as he never took his eyes off the gorgeous face in front of him.

"I'm so glad I didn't got to homecoming," she told him and with a chuckle Damon flipped them over so that Elena was settled beneath him and capture her lips in a tender kiss. Elena's hand ran up and down Damon's back, while his one arm supported his weight and the other ran up and down her side.

As their hearts started racing again, Elena wrapped her legs around Damon to bring him closer to her. As the heat started to pick up between them again they were interrupted by the sound of Damon's cell phone going off.

"Ignore it" Elena pleaded as she sucked on his neck and kissed his shoulder. Damon nodded because he had no desire to leave her side for even or second. The phone rang in the background but neither acknowledges it. It got silent for a few minutes and then the phone stated to ring again.

Damon groaned in frustration and decided he better get it. "Sorry" he told her as he kissed her forehead and rolled off of her. Reaching for his phone that was on the nightstand he tried to catch his breath. Elena too sat up and brushed her hair away from her face and watched as Damon stared at the caller ID. "What? Who is it?" she asked him.

"It's the police department," Damon said as he sat up straight and answered the call wondering what the hell was going on. "Hello," Damon answered with an anxious tone as he sat in the bed unsure as to what was going on.

Beside him, Elena wrapped the blanket around herself and started to bite on her nails as she watched Damon's face expression for any signs as to what he was going on.

"WHAT!" Damon said loudly as his eyes went eyed and sat up straight. "Son of a- Yeah I'll be right there" he said with a sigh and then ended the call.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she too sat up and watched as Damon quickly pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and jeans. Seeing as he was moving pretty quickly around the room pulling on clothes she really started to worry. "Damon-" she started to say when the sudden sounds of Claire's cries filled the baby monitor on the nightstand.

"It's your brother" Damon said as he stuffed his phone in his pocket. "He was picked up by a cop. One of his friends thought it would be cool to drive drunk so now he's being held at the police department. Your aunt isn't answering so Jeremy called me."

"Is he okay?" Elena asked as she got up and threw on a button up shirt of Damon's.

"Physically yes," Damon told her. "But he's acting like a complete idiot!" Damon told her.

Elena bit her bottom lip as she hoped her brother wasn't going to be in too much trouble. "I'll be back" Damon whispered and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You take care of Claire I'll handle Jeremy" he told her and then headed out of the room and down the stairs.

With a shaky breath Elena's bare feet padded down the hallway to Claire's room and walked over to the crib to settle Claire and try to get her to go back to sleep. While softly humming for her baby girl her mind was off worried about the trouble her brother was getting into lately.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Diary_

_It's been eight years almost nine since my father left town. The nightmares of the pain he put my mother and I through was one I had a hard time dealing with. Over the last eight years I have tried to forget him and move on from those dark times. I always knew in the back of my mind that there was a chance he could come back but I guess I never thought it would be so soon._

_A couple weeks ago a woman came to town claiming to be my father's new wife. I still have no idea what it is she wants but I can only assume that if she is in town my father isn't to far away. Since her visit at homecoming the nightmares have returned and have become more detailed and scarier then ever before._

_I hate my father and I would be happy not having to see him ever again. He isn't part of my life and nor do I want to be apart of his life and his new wife._

_Caroline_

* * *

><p>With a sigh Elena laid Claire in her crib with her soother in her mouth and with her ladybug snuggle in her arms. Claire started to fuss a bit but as Elena caressed her index finger over Claire's cheek and then made some soft hushing sounds.<p>

As she left the room and softly shut the door to Claire's nursery, her cries began and Elena leaned against the door with a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

As lunch came around Elena sat in the cafeteria along with Bonnie and Caroline. While Bonnie and Caroline chatted away Elena on the other hand was doing her best to stay awake. With her sandwich sitting in front of her untouched Elena's eyes grew heavy and she was trying to do her best to keep her eyes open.

As her eyes grew heavy her head started to bob forward and almost falling onto her sandwich. Shaking her head Elena shifted in her seat and tried to wake herself up. It had been a late night with Claire, it seemed every time Elena had put her down she was crying again.

"You okay?" Caroline asked as she noticed how tired Elena seemed as she sat across form her.

"Claire didn't sleep much last night, I was up practically up all night. I only got about a solid hour of sleep," Elena told them with a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"What about Damon why can't he get up with her?" Bonnie asked with a judgmental tone.

"Damon didn't sleep over last night, he was at his place" Elena said with a yawn while playing with her sandwich. "He doesn't stay over on school nights."

"So what he has you staying up all night by yourself at night and then having to got to school during the day?" Bonnie said still not warming up to the idea of Damon.

"They're Jenna's rules and its not really that bad" Elena said as she took a bite of her sandwich finally. "She usually sleeps through the night now but last night she was just really fussy. Besides Damon is with her all day it's not like he isn't around," Elena said standing up for Damon.

"Okay sorry" Bonnie said as she decided to back off the Damon issue.

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence and Elena noticed that Caroline also seemed to be a bit distracted as well. She had been quiet for most of the week or pretty much since Homecoming a couple weeks ago.

"You okay Caroline?" Elena asked as she watched her friend playing with her salad while she mind seemed to be miles away.

"Yeah I'm fine" Caroline said with a fake smile. She glanced around the cafeteria for a moment before she packed up her lunch and stood up form her seat. "I'll see you guys later, I've got some things to do" Caroline said as she swung her bag over her shoulder and headed out of the cafeteria with a weak smile.

Something is going on with her" Elena insisted as she watched Caroline leave.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what?" Bonnie told her. The two friends were worried about their friend and hoped that at some point Caroline would be able to confide in them.

* * *

><p>On a Saturday afternoon Elena was carrying Claire up to her nursery to put her down for a nap and the little girl started to fussy not happy about having to go for a nap. "Do you think she is feeling okay, I mean she has been pretty fussy lately" Elena said as she pressed a hand to her little girls forehead.<p>

"I'm sure she's fine," Damon said as he too brought a hand up to her forehead.

With a sigh Elena moved over to the crib and placed Claire in. "Come on Claire honey you need a nap" Elena said softly to her but Claire started to squirm and cry as she was placed in the crib. "Come on baby girl" Elena said as she tried to sooth her little girl.

It wasn't working, she just started to cry louder and roll off her back and grasping onto Elena. Rolling Claire back onto her back, Elena made quiet hushing sounds and brushed her finger over her little strands of soft dark hair. Her big blue eyes were filled with tears and her face turned a reddish colour as her crying continued.

"Elena," Damon said as he stepped forwards in an effort to help.

"I've got it!" Elena snapped as Claire continued to cry. "I can put my daughter down for her nap" Elena told him with an angry tone. She knew Damon was with Claire all week but that didn't mean he was the only one who could get her to go down for her nap.

Backing off Damon put his hands up in decided to give Elena her space. He quietly left the nursery while Claire continued to cry and fussy and Elena did her best to get her to calm down and go to sleep. As he headed towards the stairs he saw Jeremy come storming out of his room.

Jeremy glared at Damon as he past him and headed down the stairs without saying a word to Damon.

"So this is how you treat the guy who came and picked out up from the police station?" Damon asked as he followed down the stairs.

"Yeah thanks a lot for selling me out to me Jenna" Jeremy grumped as he made his away to the kitchen and pulled a pop out of the fridge and snapped open the can.

Damon rolled his eyes as he took a seat at the island counter. "You live in freakin Mystic Falls, this town is a built on gossip and emotional basket cases," Damon stated. "Word would of got out about you and your idiot friends driving around Mystic Falls with a) no license and b) drunk. Also why are you hanging around that Vicky chick again?"

"Screw you" Jeremy snapped back as he placed the pop can down on the counter and then headed for the door.

"And where do you think your going?" came Jenna's voice as she came down the stairs just in time to see Jeremy heading for the door.

Rolling his eyes Jeremy turned on his heels and threw his bag on the floor as he realized he wasn't going anywhere. With a smile Jenna made her way to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.

"Come on it's been two weeks," Jeremy complained.

"So what your still grounded" Jenna informed him. "Plus your community service starts today" she told him as she handed him a card.

"I'm already doing community service," Jeremy groaned.

"No your working cutting the neighbours lawns so that you can pay back they fine that Damon generously paid off for you" Jenna said and Damon smiled happy not to have Jenna yelling at him for once.

"Since when did you become pro Damon?" Jeremy asked not liking that everyone was against him.

"Maybe you should be more grateful because what you did was beyond stupid, sure you may not have been the one driving but you were in the damn car!" Jenna yelled at him. "You could have been killed!"

As the two were yelling at each other Elena came into the room with the baby monitor in her hand as she tried to hush all the yelling in the room. "Please Claire is finally asleep and I would like her to stay like that" Elena stated.

Jeremy just groaned and rolled his eyes as he left the kitchen. "So where am I suppose to do this mandatory community service?" Jeremy asked.

"Your cleaning up the river" Jenna told him.

"What?" Jeremy said not thrilled with the idea.

"Well you should of thought about that before you decided to act like a compete idiot" Jenna told him.

"MY GOD IT WAS-"

"SHHHH!" Elena anxiously pleaded not wanting them to wake up Claire.

With a grunt Jeremy grabbed his bag and headed for the door with the slip of paper in his hand about where he was to go for his community service. As he left he slammed the door shut and Elena covered her mouth in prayer that Claire wouldn't wake up because of it.

There was silence in room for a few moments as Elena stood there with her hand covering her mouth and her eyes squeezed shut praying that that silence would continue. Yet just when she thought she was in the clear the baby monitor noise level started to bounce and then filled with Claire's cries.

"Honesty!" Elena grunted and then ran up the stairs to try and put her back to sleep.

Damon shook her head as Elena started running, "Elena just-" he started to say with a sigh. "Never mind" he finished

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying maybe you shouldn't run to her every time she makes a peep" Damon whispered to her as the two were folding laundry in the family room. After about another fifteen minutes Elena had gotten Claire to go back down and she had made a rule that no one was to talk louder then a whisper.<p>

"Those are cries for help!" Elena insisted. "Trust me I'm her mother."

"Yeah and in case you forgot I'm her father" Damon snapped back.

"Shhh!" Elena snapped back when she thought Damon was talking to loud. "Look just because you are with during the week doesn't mean you know her better then me!"

"I never said that!" Damon said in a harsh whisper as he threw down a towel.

"Okay, okay I think you two need to relax" Jenna said as she came into the room and took a seat on the sofa with a cup of coffee.

"Elena she is five months old, almost six she should learn how to put calm herself down and put herself back to sleep" Damon told her.

"Letting her cry when she just wants to know we are there is cruel! I can't believe you would even suggest that!"

"Elena, Damon has a point." Jenna said.

"You too! My god I get that you are happy he help Jeremy but that doesn't mean you have to take his side on everything now!" Elena said angrily.

"Watch your voice Elena you might wake her up," Damon said jokingly as Elena's voice got a little louder.

Elena made a face and then threw one of Claire's pink dresses at Damon not finding his humour at all funny. Watching the two lovebirds little spat made Jenna giggle at how silly their little fight was. "Elena your not abandoning her your teaching her to calm herself and go back to sleep so that your not up all night with her. Your mom did the same thing to you."

"What?" Elena said in shock.

"Yeah she would let you cry in your crib sometimes and it never harmed you in anyway."

"But it's a cry for help" Elena said as she was starting to get really upset.

"Sometimes yes but when you just put her down or she just wakes up just minutes into her nap then it's just a cry for attention" Jenna told her.

After finishing up the laundry Elena glared at both Damon and Jenna as she picked up the laundry basket and stormed up the stairs having had enough of them ganging up on her.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat in the park in Town Square staring out at all the families as they walked by her picnic table. She sat there nervously as she flipped her phone over in her hands while thinking about the woman whom claimed to be her father's wife. Six years and she had no idea where he had been or what he had been up to. Apart of her had hoped he was in jail but that didn't seem to be the case.<p>

Lost in her thought she was taken by surprise when Bonnie and Elena showed up and took a seat beside her. At first neither said a word and Caroline found comfort in just having her friends close.

"Thanks for coming so quickly" Caroline said with a smile.

"Hey, you said it was a friend emergency, everything else can wait" Elena said as she hugged her friend knowing that something was definitely bothering her. After getting the text Damon agreed to stay at the house while Claire napped so she could meet up with Caroline.

"Yeah what ever it is Caroline we are here for you," Bonnie told her.

Caroline nodded as a smile grew on her face although her eyes were watery. She let out a deep sigh as she gathered her thoughts. For quite some time now she had wanted to tell Bonnie and Elena about her past and about her father but never knew how to bring it up. Now with his new wife running around town Caroline knew it would only be a matter of time before they found out the truth and she better they heard it from her.

"Its about my father…" Caroline stated to say as she looked at her friends with a straight face. Both Elena and Bonnie sat quietly as they waited for Caroline to gather her thoughts and confide in them. Bonnie was surprised she even mentioned her father because in all the years he had been absent she had never brought him up once.

"He isn't a nice man and he didn't just leave us, my mom threw him out and made sure he left Mystic Falls. He use to drink a lot and when he drank he got angry and… he would take that anger out on me and my mom" Caroline said and as she tried to get through her speech as she started to cry.

Both Bonnie and Elena shuffled in closer to their friends and wrapped their arms around her. Bonnie rested her head on Caroline's shoulder and told her that were hear for her. With a nod Caroline found the strength to continue. "He use to hit me and my mom and for some time we couldn't get away from him. I would wear long sleeves to school when it was 85F to hide the bruises. I was so happy when he left that I started to forget about him but… at homecoming that woman who came to the dance said she was his new wife."

Both Bonnie and Elena's eyes widened in shock, Elena had been filled in on all the details from homecoming from Bonnie and she had mentioned the lady whom had upset Caroline. "And I don't know what to do about it. I mean if she's here and knows about me, does that mean he's… he's here too?" she asked as her body started shaking.

Elena hugged her friend closer, "Did you tell your mom?"

"Yeah" Caroline said with a sniffle as she rubbed her nose. "She has been keeping an eye out for him but so far there has been no sign of him or the woman" Caroline insisted. "I just I... I don't know what to do," she said as she started to cry.

Immediately Bonnie and Elena hugged their friend tightly and assured her that they were here for her and that what ever happened or if this horrible excuse of a man ever came back he wasn't getting anywhere near Caroline.

* * *

><p>Claire's crying filled the Gilbert house late on a Sunday night as Damon entered the house after picking up a grumpy Jeremy from his full day on community service work. "You're welcome" Damon as Jeremy just walked away. He kept his coat on since he wasn't planning on staying long but listened as Claire continued to cry. ""Elena must be in the shower," Damon said as he raced up the stairs so attend to his baby girl while Elena was busy. As he climbed the stairs and turned towards the nursery door he noticed a dark figure sitting on the floor against the door of the nursery.<p>

As he got closer he realized it was Elena as she sat with her knees pulled to her chest and her back against the door. Taking the couple steps to get closer to her he could see she had tears in her eyes as she sat there listening to the cries of her baby girl on the other side of the door.

Without saying a word Damon took a seat beside her against the door and wrapped an arm around her knowing that this wasn't an easy thing for Elena to listen to. "I'm so tired, all the time," Elena said with a sniffle. "I want to run to her every time she cries but it's exhausting."

Pulling her in close he kissed her temple letting her know he understood the feeling she was going through. His free hand reached down to grasp hold of her hand and rubbed his thumb over her soft skin as they sat there.

"Maybe your right, maybe I run to her at every peep" Elena said as she let out another whimper as Claire continued to cry.

While they sat there Jenna came up the stairs wondering what was wrong with Claire but when she saw the two parents sitting outside her door she just gave them a slight smile. As she stared at them she remembered seeing a similar scene years ago when her sister Miranda and brother in-law Grayson had put their baby girl down and sat outside her room all night. She nodded to the two teenagers then made her way to her own room and gave them their space.

"Listen Elena" Damon said as he turned to face her and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "We don't have to start this tonight, I mean we can try again in a month or so. We can do what ever you're ready for, because I will run to her every time she cries if you want me to but at the same time I could always just turn up sport center and just let her cry it out" he said with a smile and he saw a smile cross Elena's face as she let out a soft giggle. Leaning in she hugged Damon closer and kissed his lips.

As they pulled away there heard the cries settle and soon it was quiet in the nursery. Pulling away Elena listened closely to see if she could heard Claire at all but it was silent. "I think she's asleep," Elena said with a smile while she got to her feet.

Damon got up with her and then slowly and quietly they opened up the nursery to check on their little girl. Their feet padded across the floor towards the crib and as Elena and Damon peaked into the crib they saw one of the most adorable things. Claire had a soother in her mouth, on arm wrapped around her ladybug she had gotten from Caroline from the baby shower and her other hand was touching the little soft dark strands of hair that she had on the top of her head.

She looked so peaceful and by looking at her you couldn't even tell that she had spent about thirty minutes crying for someone to hold her and lift her out of the crib. "See sleeping like an angel," Damon said as he wrapped his arms around Elena from behinds and planted kisses on the side of her face as they watched their baby girl for a little while longer as she slept.

* * *

><p>The next day Caroline had made plans to meet up with the girls and have a girls day shopping. Stopping at a coffee shop she got herself a latte after she received a text from Elena telling her that she was running a little late as she was getting Claire ready for the day out.<p>

Sitting on the patio she texted Tyler making plans to meet up with him later and in return he sent her a flirty text back that made her laugh. Taking a sip of her latte Caroline hummed away to a song she had in her head while she enjoyed the warm sunny day.

"Caroline?" came a voice and Caroline looked up to see the woman whom she had seen at the homecoming standing in front of her.

"Oh hi… Mrs. Forbes" Caroline said trying to be polite as she stared at the woman who just seem to pop into her life when ever she felt like it.

"Your Caroline Forbes right? You're my husbands other daughter" she asked.

"I'm not his daughter" Caroline said quickly in anger, that man had no right to call her his daughter. Just then she thought back to what the woman had said, "wait, other?" she repeated and it was at this time that Caroline looked down and noticedthe two young girls at the woman's side with blond hair and blue eyes just like her staring back at her. The two girls had to be about five and four years old.

"Caroline these are your sisters, Margret and Danielle" she told her and Caroline's jaw practically fell to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it! Claire is now six months old and it feels like only yesterday I brought her home from the hospital. She has grown so much since then and it's crazy to look at some of her baby photos and see just how small she use to be. She is now able to sit up by herself with little support and she is always reaching and grabbing objects close enough to her. She is babbling a lot more now, making vowel and consonant sounds and make two syllable sounds. Her favorite thing to say is bah bah meaning her bottle._

_Things are also good between Damon and I. Since the first time we were together after having Claire we have been working hard to find time for just the two of us. With Claire being six months now we have her on a schedule that allows Damon and I to make time for ourselves although Claire doesn't always go along with the schedule. Other then that things with Damon are going amazing and I even have a special Halloween surprise for him that I know he will love._

_Elena _

* * *

><p>"Okay smile baby girl!" Elena said with a cheerful voice. She knelt down holding a camera and aimed it at Claire, who was dressed up in a red ladybug costume while she sat on Bonnie's lap. The little girl looked at her mom with a huge smile on her face as she clapped her little hands together.<p>

"This is so adorable!" Caroline chirped as she too got her cellphone out to snap a picture.

It was Halloween and Elena planned to capture practically every second of Claire's first Halloween on camera. The house was decorated with black and orange and met Caroline's standards.

"Come on little ladybug, smile for mommy!" Elena said happily to her little girl, as she wanted just one more picture. Claire on the other hand had enough and started pulling on her black hood of the ladybug costume trying to get it off her head. She made a pouty lip and with a giggle Elena snapped the picture.

"Aw look she's go her daddy's pout" Bonnie teased as she bounced the little girl up and down on her knee.

"I heard that" Damon called out as he entered the room.

"Let's be civil!" Elena said nicely to both Bonnie and Damon.

"It's Halloween nobody is civil" Damon stated. "But hey at least on Halloween Bonnie's witch costume isn't out of place" Damon said just to tease her.

"Oh Damon if I were a witch trust me I would of put a curse on you and little Damon long ago" Bonnie teased right back as she stood up and bounced Claire up and down. "You wouldn't be so cocky then."

"Hey it's not called little Damon" Damon called back shaking his head.

As both Bonnie and Damon bickered back and forth, Elena and Caroline just shook their heads and took a seat on the sofa trying to ignore the two.

"Do you think there will ever be a time that they get along?" Elena asked Caroline as she rested her chin on her palm as her elbow leaned against her lap.

"If that day ever comes, I'll die my hair green" Caroline wagered "and you know I would never want my hair to be green." Elena smiled at her friend and shook her head.

Just then the front door swung open and Jeremy walked in. Elena looked up at her brother and eyed him closely. "Where have you been, Jenna expected you home half an hour ago."

"I was out" he told her without any other explanation and then as he stepped into the room they realized he wasn't alone. In behind him came Vicky with her greasy stringy hair and she reeked of cigarette smoke. She gave a slight smile to the group and waved but nobody in the room smiled back.

"What is she doing here?" Caroline whispered to Elena quietly.

"I have no idea," Elena said as she shook her head knowing that for the past month at least Jeremy had been hanging out with Vicky a lot again. She watched as Jeremy and Vicky held hands and Vicky whispered into Jeremy's ear about something. With daggers in her eyes she was not pleased this girl was in her house. She had cause so much trouble for Jeremy last year and now was getting him in trouble with the police all over again. Plus no one could forget that she pretended to get pregnant to try and keep Jeremy around.

"Oh look at the cute baby!" Vicky said as she walked over to Bonnie who was holding Claire.

Seeing what was about to happen Damon stepped in and took Claire from Bonnie, "Oh no touching the baby when we don't know where those hands have been!" Damon said in a cheerful voice as he carried Claire away.

Vicky stood there completely confused at what Damon was doing as he headed up stairs with Claire, holding her tight and smiling at the group as he left. The girls couldn't help but giggle at Damon's protectiveness.

"Nice," Jeremy snapped at his sister. "Can you get your boyfriend to be a little nicer!"

"I've tried" Elena said in a giggle. "He's very set in his ways" she added with a smile as she was a bit happy with the way Damon didn't want certain people near their baby girl. Jeremy just glared at Elena as him and Vicky took a seat on the sofa and decided to play some video games.

Not wanting to stick around and hang out with the two, Elena and the girls made their way to the kitchen. Elena got the girls some sodas as Bonnie and Caroline huddled around the island counter. Caroline turned her head and stared at Jeremy and Vicky with a disgusted look before turning back to her friends. "What does he see in her?"

"I don't know but I see nothing but trouble and a girl who will for sure lead Jeremy down a path he may have trouble getting out of," Bonnie told her honestly.

"I know and Jenna has tired everything, grounding him, making him check in with her every hour even forbid him from seeing her, nothing is working" Elena insisted.

"Yep the joys of family" Caroline said as she raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah how are you handling that?" Elena asked her as she shook her head. Caroline had told both Bonnie and Elena about the unexpected visit her dad's new wife gave as well as introducing her to her little sisters.

"It's… I don't know" Caroline said honestly. "I mean how does a person go years not knowing that they have two little sisters?" Caroline asked.

"You didn't have a relationship with your father, how could you possibly know?" Bonnie told her as she put an arm around her friend. Caroline nodded her head understanding what Bonnie was saying but that didn't make the situation seem any better.

"So what did she want?" Elena asked totally confused by the woman just suddenly showing up for Caroline to meet her little sisters.

"I have no idea, we talked briefly, the girls talked about school but to be honest I have no idea why she introduced them to me. It seemed like she wanted to talk to me about something but never brought it up." Caroline had spent about thirty minutes with the woman but when Elena had shown up with Claire she just left in a hurry.

"Do you think? Do you think he is hurting them?" Bonnie asked knowing it was a question they were all wondering.

"I don't know; I was afraid to bring it up I guess," Caroline said feeling a little ashamed. She had watched those girls play in the square while talking to the mother and the idea that her father was hurting them like he did her was terrifying.

As the girls comforted Caroline, Jenna strolled into the kitchen looking very nervous about something. She walked into the room looking at Elena and seemed to be thinking about what she should say. Elena looked at her aunt with a puzzled look as she came to stand against the counter across from the girls. "Everything okay?" Elena asked her aunt.

Jenna bit her lip and tapped her fingertips on the counter. "I need to tell you something, I've been meaning to tell you for a while but didn't know how" Jenna told her honestly. Elena nodded her head, while both Caroline and Bonnie listened as well to what Jenna was about to tell them. "I've been seeing someone and now that its getting serious I think it's only fair to let you know" Jenna told her.

Elena gave a smile and allowed Jenna to tell her the news she wanted to tell. "I've been seeing Alaric Saltzman" Jenna said as she felt a huge weight being lifted after telling her.

When Elena just smiled and nodded, Jenna was a little surprised. "Your history teacher I'm dating your history teacher," Jenna tried to clarify but Elena still didn't seem shocked by the news. "You don't seem so surprised."

"Surprised about what?" Damon asked as he came into the kitchen and made his way to the fridge.

"Jenna's got a boyfriend!" Caroline said with a smile.

"Coming clean about Alaric I see" Damon said as he poured himself a glass of water.

"What!" Jenna had a look of complete shock on her face after Damon's statement and wondered just how he knew. "How did you know?" she asked totally taken back.

Caroline let out a giggle and covered her mouth as she saw the very shocked look on Jenna's face. Elena shook her head and ignored the other two and said, "I'm happy for you."

"Did you really know?" Jenna asked kind of seeing right through Elena's politeness.

Elena got a guilty look on her face and slowly nodded her head, "Yeah kind of did."

Damon chuckled as he stood behind Jenna with his glass of water, "Actually the whole town knows really."

Jenna turned to look at Damon very surprised by his statement. "Seriously?"

"Jenna the whole found out Elena was pregnant within hours of you knowing" Damon reminded her. "This town is like gossip central, and it's queen is standing in front of you" he said as he pointed over at Caroline.

"I am not a gossip queen!"

"Of course you not Blondie" Damon said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Anyway, Alaric and I are going out tonight and I will probably be home pretty late" Jenna told her. "Make sure your brother is home by his curfew and that his friend doesn't stick around!" Jenna added quietly as she motioned to Vicky on the couch.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he's in line" Damon said with a smile.

"No you won't because I expect you to be long gone by the time I get home," Jenna said as she eyed Damon closely.

"Hey aren't I always" Damon said with his best attempt at an innocent smile.

"I wasn't born yesterday, I know what goes on when I'm not around" Jenna stated as she turned to look at a very red face Elena. When Elena's face confirmed her suspicions Jenna turned to look at Damon again. "I mean it Damon, behave!"

Bonnie and Caroline also took notice of the look on Elena's face and realized that Elena had seemed to have forgotten to mention that important piece of information.

* * *

><p>After a night of handing out candy in a pirate costume Damon was taking a breather on the sofa at the Gilbert house. As he sat there he picked up Elena's camera and started to flip through the pictures of their little ladybug on her first Halloween. In many of the pictures Claire had a big smile on her face as she pulled on the little black antennas on her hood.<p>

There was a very adorable picture of Elena, dressed as a pumpkin and kissing a giggling Claire on the cheek. Many of the pictures showed off Claire's big blue eyes much like his own, and her big smile just like Elena's. There was one picture of the three of them with Damon holding Claire so she was facing the camera and Elena had an arm wrapped around Damon's shoulder while he planted a kiss on her cheek. Damon couldn't help but smile at the picture as it showed off his little family.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Elena's footsteps coming down the stairs after putting the little ladybug to bed. "Did she go down alright for you?" Damon called out as he was still focused on the pictures.

"She was more then happy to get out of that costume that's for sure," Elena told him as she crossed the room to where Damon was. Damon didn't look up at her so taking advantage of this Elena moved to stand in between his legs where he sat on the sofa.

Taking his eyes off the camera screen he looked at the legs standing in front of him. Slowly his eye moved up Elena's body, she had on a very tight black short strapless dress. The dress really showed off her cleavage, and she had a spike choker around her neck and a pair of black cat ears on a headband. This was definitely not the family friendly pumpkin costume Elena had on earlier he thought to himself as he found himself a little speechless.

With a smile Elena leaned down and placed her hands on either side of Damon's side and let her face hover just inches from his own. "Claire may have gone down like a good little bug but I think this kitty is gonna be a little naughty."

With a smile Elena straddled Damon's lap while his hands came up to run up and down her thighs. Their eyes never left each other as Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and brushing her fingers threw Damon's jet-black hair. "What happen to the pumpkin costume?" Damon said as his body was starting to get excited.

"It's the more family friendly type, I got this one just for you," she said in a husky voice before her lips crashed against Damon's in a hot kiss. With a deep moan Elena kissed Damon as hard as she could while their tongues danced around between each other's mouths. Leaning back on the couch Damon pulled Elena as close as he could while Elena started to remove Damon's pirate costume.

As the shirt was tossed to the floor, Damon had one hand moved to the back of Elena's neck as he started to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw. Closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Damon's mouth on her skin she started breathing heavily. "I think we should take this up stairs" Elena said in a heavy breath.

Damon said nothing he just put an arm under Elena's legs and rested the other on her back to help support her weight as he got to his feet. Elena's arms went back around Damon's neck as they continued the kiss. Quickly as he could Damon carried her up the stairs and towards Elena's room.

Damon practically threw both him and Elena onto the bed in excitement. Elena couldn't help but giggle at Damon's eagerness as he started to feel around Elena's outfit trying to find the zipper on her dress. She let out a purr like a cat in Damon's ear before she licked his jaw line. Kissing her chest, Damon hovered over top of her as he finally found the zipper and slowly started to lower it.

In a quick move Elena brushed his hand away and rolled them over so that she was on top. She had a little devilish smile on her face as her hands pinned Damon's arms above his head. "Not so fast" she told him and then leaned down for a kiss.

"And Jenna thought I was the one who wouldn't behave" Damon said in a heavy breath while he was left completely under her control.

With a smile on her face, Elena kissed Damon with passion while she held his hands up above his head. Their eyes were closed as the kiss deepened and their tongues moved in between each other's mouths. Still straddling Damon's waist Elena shifted her body so that she brushed up against his groin. Damon left out a deep moan and Elena grinned.

"You can be such a tease," Damon told her as he tried to move his hands needing to touch her.

Elena let out a giggled and then leaned down again to capture his lips. The kiss was tender and quick before she moved to kiss his chin, neck and chest. As Damon breathing quickened Elena left a trail of kiss down Damon's front. All Damon could do was watch her as she moved down his body and then let out a moan as she pushed his pants away.

* * *

><p>(couple days later)<p>

Caroline was up extra early with excitement, she was finally getting the opportunity to babysit Claire for the first time. When the topic came up she was more then happy to agree and decided to bring Tyler along for the day.

"Hello baby girl!" Caroline said in a cheerful voice as Elena passed a happy Claire over to her. "How's auntie Caroline's favorite little niece" she asked as she pressed a kiss to Claire's temple. "Can you say Caroline? Say auntie Caroline" she said happily to the little girl who just giggled at her.

"Oh her first word better not be Caroline!" Damon chirped in as he kissed his little ladybug's cheek.

"Don't worry her first word will be mama" Elena said with a smile as she kissed Claire's tiny hand. Taking a step back, Elena and Damon stood at the door a little nervous as Caroline and Tyler stood in the hallway with Claire. Tyler held out his finger and Claire grasped hold of it tightly.

Elena bit her bottom lip and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Okay so I've fed her breakfast and she should be good but if she gets fussy you can put her in her swing; she likes that. Her soother is on the coffee table so if she doesn't calm down you can always give her it. Call me if she gets too much for you."

Damon stood behind Elena and placed his hands on her shoulders as Elena made sure to tell Caroline and Tyler everything they needed to know. It wasn't an easy thing to just let someone new take care of Claire, sure she trusted Caroline but still Claire was her little girl.

"We'll be fine," Caroline told Elena as she bounced Claire up and down. "Won't we?" she said looking at the little girl and tickled her stomach. "Say bah bye," Caroline said in a soft voice as she waved Claire's little hand in the air to her parents.

"Bye ladybug!" Damon said and then with Elena's hand in his lead her out of the Gilbert house. Turning to look at her one last time Elena blew Claire a kiss before walking out the door with Damon.

"There goes your mommy and daddy," Caroline said with a smile as she brought Claire into the family room and took a seat. Tyler followed in and took a seat next to Caroline and talked softly to the little girl who seemed to watch his every movement.

"I still find it hard to believe Damon has settled down and has a baby" Tyler said as he brushed his fingers over top of Claire's head and soft dark hair. "I never actually pegged him for the stay at home dad" Tyler added.

Growing up in Mystic Falls he remembered when the Salvatore's were younger and how much of a troublemaker Damon use to be. He was also the kind of guy that knew he was good looking and used it to his advantage. Pretty much every girl at high school wanted him and did pretty much anything to be with him. The guy was a player and almost every guy wished they had his charm when it came to getting women.

It wasn't uncommon to see Damon with one girl in the morning and a different one by lunchtime. Many of the girls had hoped they would be the exception but the only girl who he ever kept around was Katherine. Damon was like the ultimate womanizer and didn't try to hide it at all.

It was hard for anyone really who had grown up with Damon to see him as anything else then a womanizer. Yet here he was now a completely different person with his eye only on two girls, Elena and Claire.

"He's definitely changed, I mean he can still be an ass but at least he's done something right and not run. Although who could ever run away from this cutie!" Caroline said as she kissed Claire's cheek. Claire giggled at Caroline and reached out to touch her face with her tiny hands.

For the rest of the afternoon both Caroline and Tyler played house as they took care of baby Claire. They two were down on the floor with her and her toys and just loving the sound of Claire's giggles and her bright smiles. Caroline was starting to wonder why Elena seemed to think caring for a baby was so exhausting when Claire seem nothing but adorable.

"NANA! NANA!" Claire squealed as she clapped her little hands together while Tyler held her in his arms.

"You are so adorable and precious I could just eat you up!" Caroline said cheerfully. "Can't you just imagine having one?" Caroline asked and saw the shocked looked on Tyler's face.

Rolling her eyes Caroline shook her head; "Not right now of course, but one day?" she clarified.

"Yeah I guess one day," Tyler said feeling a little better. "We would definitely have cute babies."

Caroline smiled and then jumped to her feel, "Well it's almost lunch time we she feed her lunch. Elena's got a bottle in the kitchen." As Tyler got up to follow Carline he happily talked to the little girl, "Do you want your bah-bah?"

"Bah-bah" Claire repeated and smiled knowing what was coming.

* * *

><p>After lunch Damon and Elena had planned on spending the day out in the park but had somehow found themselves back at the Salvatore house and without their clothes on. Shirts and jeans were tossed on the floor in Damon's room and leading a trail towards the bed.<p>

Moans and groans could be heard in between the heavy breathing. The white sheets covered them up as Damon hovered over top of Elena as they were locked in a deep kiss. His arms were by her shoulders and keeping as much of his weight off her that he could while Elena had her arms brushing up and down his tone back. Their kiss was deep as their bodies were pressed together while they came down from a climax.

They were definitely at that stage in their relationship where they had sex pretty much all the time. Although in their case, having sex wasn't as easy compared to most since they had a six-month-old baby wanting their full attention. So whenever the possibility became available both Damon and Elena jumped at the chance to have some alone time.

With one of his hands moving to brush through her hair, Damon pressed one last tender kiss on Elena's lips and the rolled onto his side. Fixing themselves into their new positions Elena rested a hand on Damon's chest and let her thumb rub against his skin. With a very satisfied moan, Elena untangled her legs with his and just cuddled up close.

"That was…. Hmmm amazing" Elena said as she reached up and kissed Damon's neck while her foot ran up and down his leg. With a smile Damon wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her forehead. It definitely was amazing. It didn't take them long to find their rhythm together and now it was hard to keep their hands off each other.

"I wonder how Caroline is holding up," Elena asks as she reached for her phone on the nightstand. So far they had left Caroline and Tyler with Claire for three hours and hadn't heard of any problems yet.

"It's more like how is Claire holding up with Caroline" Damon joked as he leaned down to kiss her neck while she checked to see if she had any messages.

"Well no messages of _help me_ so she must be doing okay" Elena said with a smile then she placed the phone back. Rolling over she wrapped her arms around Damon and pulled him back on top of her. Since everything seemed to be fine with Claire she was going to make the most of her time remaining with Damon alone and Damon was just as eager about that as well.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Damon and Elena, things with Claire weren't exactly going as smoothly as they were earlier. After giving Claire her bottle she became very fussy and it didn't seem to matter what Tyler or Carline did she wouldn't stop crying. 'Come on! What else should I do?" Caroline asked as she bounced Claire up and down around the house.<p>

"Maybe she is hungry again," Tyler offered as he raced to get another bottle. Caroline let out a groan as she talked softly to the crying little girl pleading with her to stop crying. Tyler came back into the room holding a bottle and tried to give it to Claire. Yet she just pushed it away with her hands and continued to cry leaving both Caroline and Tyler helpless.

"We have tried everything," Caroline said as she passed her over to Tyler.

Tyler nervously took the little girl and tried swaying her back and forth. Caroline brought over her blanket, soother and even her plush toy ladybug but Claire didn't seem to want any of it.

"Maybe she's tired" Caroline offered.

"I think if she were tired she would have fallen asleep by now" Tyler said not seeing that as the problem. She seemed to ignore all of Caroline and Tyler's solutions and kept on crying. "Maybe we should call Elena" Tyler suggested as he handed her back to Caroline.

"NO I will not be defeated by a baby!" Caroline stated as she bounced the little girl again. "We can handle a baby." Although she tried to sound sure of herself she was really starting to doubt that she would be able to give Claire what she needed and wanted.

"Yeah I don't think we can" Tyler admitted as he watched Claire continue to cry and push away at what ever the two of them tried to calm her down. Her crying was so loud they were sure the neighbours could hear and both Caroline and Tyler were ready to pull their hair out if it would make her stop crying.

Caroline just glared at her boyfriend and then turned and headed up the stair deciding to try putting her down for a nap again. "Come on Claire no more crying" Caroline pleaded as they entered the nursery. Claire just started to toss in her arms not wanting to go along with what ever Caroline was planning. Placing her in the crib Claire just cried louder and rolled over not wanting to go to sleep. "Claire baby you have to be tired," Caroline complained as she tried to get her to lie back down on her back.

With a sigh, Caroline picked her up again and started to bounce her up and down. "Not as easy as you thought huh" Tyler said as he leaned against the doorframe watching Caroline struggle with Claire.

"I'm use to being able to hand her back to Elena if she starts crying" Caroline complained trying her best to get Claire to stop crying. Suddenly Caroline heard one of the best sounds ever in a long time; she heard the front door open and Elena's voice call out. "Oh thank GOD!" Caroline said happily and quickly headed out of the nursery to meet Elena.

"Aw baby girl!" Elena said with a smile as she held out her hands to take Claire from Caroline.

Caroline was more then happy to hand Claire back over to her and finally no longer be responsible for her crying. She watched as Elena took Claire into her arms and talked softly to the little one. Damon stood behind her and brushed a thumb over Claire's head as she started to settle now that her mommy and daddy were home.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Caroline said as she shook her head at how easy Claire seemed to calm down for them.

"Don't worry it isn't this easy most of the time" Damon said as Elena handed Claire over to him. He smiled at his ladybug and pressed kisses on her cheeks while Claire snuggled into her daddy's arms.

"Did you give Auntie Caroline a hard time?" Elena said softly and then pressed a kiss to Claire's cheek as she laid her head on Damon's shoulder and had a big smile on her adorable little face.

While Elena said thanks and good-bye to Caroline and Tyler, Damon was in Elena's room and lying on the bed with Claire on his stomach. As he held her up he made clicking sounds with his tongue and held Claire so her face as just above his. The little girl squealed and reached out and touched her daddy's nose as he talked softly to her.

With a sigh, Elena entered the room and jumped onto the bed and lay beside Damon and rested her head on his shoulder. With a smile she touched Claire's cheek as Damon sat her on his stomach so she was looking at her parents. "So is Caroline off the babysitting list?" Damon asked with a chuckle remembering how eager Caroline seem to be when she was able to leave.

"I think she may need a break before she does it again" Elena laughed. "She is use to Claire the angel not the screamer."

"See if your not careful Ladybug they won't just see you as the adorable cutie!" Damon told her with a chuckle and tickled her tummy and made her giggle.

"Ladybug; is that going to be her new nickname?" Elena said with a smile as she snuggled up closer to Damon and Claire.

"Yeah why not, we called her little bug during the pregnancy" Damon said with a smile as he turned his head to give Elena a kiss on the forehead.

As Claire started to babble away Damon brought her down to lie on his chest so that her face was just inches from Elena's. The three took advantage of their lazy afternoon and snuggled on the bed together with Claire holding on tight to Damon's shirt as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Diary_

_When you have a child, everything that was important to you shifts. As a teenage mother you go from being selfish where everything you do is about you, to a mother whose main priority becomes the baby._

_As a teenager our biggest fear is if that cute boy in math class will turn back and look at you. You fall in love and the worst fear you have is if he will break your heart because you give him your whole heart. You come to believe that this love is the only thing that can come into your life and light it up or the thing that can break your heart, but then you become a mother._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Cradling the fussy eight month old in her arms, Elena rocked her back and forth in the nursery. She had been trying to get Claire to go down for the night for over an hour now but wasn't having much luck. "Come on baby girl, I know your tired" Elena whispered to the little girl as she pressed a kiss to her temple.<p>

Claire's cries got louder as she started to push against Elena's chest not wanting to settle. Wrapping a blanket around her and swaddling her, Elena tried singing a soft lullaby to her. She watched as Claire let out a barking cough and rubbed her eyes, obviously tired but for some reason didn't want to settle at all. Turning to look at the clock it was almost ten o'clock and she had plans to meet Damon at a party. Yet as she stood in the middle of the nursery rocking Claire she knew there was no way she was going to make it to that party.

With a sigh she gave Claire her soother and that calmed her down a bit but she was still moaning as she looked up at her mommy with sad eyes. Pulling out her phone Elena pressed 2 for Damon's speed dial. As she balanced Claire in one arm she held the phone up to her ear with the other.

As it rang she bounced Claire and made hushing noises while looking down at her tired but stubborn little girl. Leaning down to kiss her forehead Elena figured that she was a little warm. The phone rang for about three rings and then Elena heard the sound of loud music and people laughing on the other line.

"Hey, you almost here?" she heard Damon asked.

Biting her bottom lip she continued to bounce Claire up and down while she moaned. "Actually I don't think I'm going to make it" Elena told him in an apologetic tone. "Claire doesn't want to settle and she is a little warm," she added.

"You want me to come over?" Damon asked.

"No it's fine, you have fun I know you have been looking forward to tonight so I'll take care of Claire" Elena assured him. She knew that Damon was missing seeing his friends since he was home with Claire everyday.

"Okay, call me if you need anything" Damon told her before he hung up.

Setting the phone down Elena gave all of her attention to the crying little girl and put a hand to her little forehead to feel how warm she was. "What's wrong baby girl?"

* * *

><p>Hanging up the phone Damon set it down on the counter and let out a sigh as he leaned against the counter. He had hoped that him and Elena could enjoy an night out together and just be regular teenagers for a night but that didn't seem to be the case tonight. Reaching for a beer on the counter he popped it open and took a gulp.<p>

"Well look who it is?" came a female's voice from behind him.

Turning to look at the girl Damon smiled as he saw an old classmate of his, Meredith Fell. With a drink in her hand she passed a number of teenagers to get over to where Damon was standing. She had a big smile on her face as she came to stand in front of him. "I see you have been released from baby duty," she said with a laugh.

"For one night" Damon told her.

"I've heard that Elena has you on a short leash" Meredith teased as she took a step closer to him.

"You've been talking to Katherine" Damon stated before taking another drink.

"Actually my brother Logan has been talking to Katherine and he told me" Meredith explained. Damon and Logan had been close friends through out high school and because of that Meredith got to know Damon pretty well. In fact she had the chance to get to know Damon is a way Logan never did. "Him and Katherine have been getting together whenever he is in town."

Damon gave a slight smile and nodded his head before turning and taking a sip from his beer bottle. "So I've heard," Damon, told her because Logan wasn't one to not brag about whom he was banging.

"Jealous?" Meredith asked as she tilted her head and smiled at Damon watching for any sense of jealously in his eyes.

"No I'm not," Damon said with a bit of a laugh. To be honest when Damon had first heard about Logan hooking up with Katherine, jealously or anger were not any of the emotions he had running through his head. In fact he could really careless what Katherine did or with who. He may have been with Katherine for years but he never really cared about her and she was pretty much nothing but someone he used to screw when he was bored.

Meredith smiled and set her empty drink on the table, "Good, cause I always hated that girl" Meredith said as she leaned in closer. "Would you be a dear and get me another drink?"

With a smile Damon pushed off from the counter and went off to get Meredith another drink. Meredith smiled and watched him leave and thought about how fun tonight could be with Damon especially if he got really drunk. Glancing down she saw his phone start to fibrate and as she pressed a button to on his phone the screen lit up and she saw he had a message from Elena. Rolling her eyes at the name on the phone she clicked the message so that it looked as if he had already seen it and wouldn't bother calling her back.

* * *

><p>Elena stood there in the hallway with a nervous look on her face as she held the phone to her ear. "Come on Damon pick up!" she begged with a nervous and worried tone. Claire had a very high fever and her breathing was very raspy now, she had never been like this before and Elena didn't like this at all.<p>

When she got no answer she called hung up figuring he probably couldn't hear his phone. She then dialed Dr. Bennett knowing she would tell her what to do since Claire's breathing was only getting worse. "It's okay baby girl we will figure it out."

* * *

><p>Shots were brought over for the group as everyone cheered and clapped their hands. "3, 2, 1 GO!" Meredith called out and then everyone around the table took a shot. Damon downed his shot and then placed it on the table and watched as Meredith did a little dance.<p>

"Another round?" Meredith asked with a smile as she looked at the group who seemed to be really drunk.

"How are you still standing?" someone asked her as their placed the shot glass down.

"I think she is cheating somehow" Damon insisted as he smiled and touched Meredith's chin. It was only for a second and then he turned back to the group and joined in a card game.

Meredith smiled happily figuring that with just a few more drinks, Damon would forget all about Elena and the baby and would only be thinking of her. As she stood there watching Damon talking with some of the guys she stood beside him and felt his phone begin to vibrate in her jean pocket yet again. Quickly while Damon was busy and not paying attention to her she checked to see who it was and Elena's name came up on the screen and showed that he had five messages from her. Rolling her eyes Meredith thought Elena was nothing but a whiny and controlling girlfriend and hoped that after tonight she would be out of the picture.

Stuffing the phone back in her pocket she flicked her hair back and placed an arm around Damon's shoulders and joined in the laughter of the group. The way Meredith saw it, one way or another Damon would be hers tonight.

Across the room Caroline was glaring at Meredith knowing full well the girl was doing her best to put the moves on Damon. Sure Damon wasn't intentionally flirting back with her but seeing how Damon was Damon and a drunken Damon at that who knew how much longer he would be able to resist returning to his old habits.

"Come on Caroline can we just forget about them?" Tyler begged as he sat next to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her. "Damon isn't doing anything with her and I doubt he will."

"Yeah but with her hanging over him like that all night he might just give in" Caroline insisted. "Elena is one of my best friends and he better not think about screwing that slut while Elena is taking care of his daughter!"

"I'm sure Damon will behave" Tyler told her and then kissed her neck trying to get her mind of Damon.

"Yeah well Damon's behaving and normal person behaving aren't the same thing" Caroline snapped as she got up from her spot and crossed the room passing a number of drunk kids to get to where Damon was playing shot games.

"Uh oh I won again!" Damon said with a smirk and watched as everyone else at the table took a shot.

After making her way through the crowd and having to push a few drunken kids off her she finally reached the table where Damon and the others were. As she reached them she saw Meredith hugging Damon's shoulders and resting her chin on top of his jet-black hair while he was sitting at the table. Not liking how comfortable she was making herself Caroline grabbed Meredith by her free arm and pulled her back.

"Hey! What the hell?" Meredith whined as Caroline came to stand in between her and Damon. For a second when he heard Meredith complain Damon turned to look at her but didn't seem too interested in standing up for her.

"I'm sorry but you seemed to have mistaken my best friend's boyfriend for your own" Caroline snapped at her.

"Look this is none of your business" Meredith snapped at Caroline. "No back off!"

"No you back off!" Caroline yelled. At this point the scene had now got the attention of many of the drunken teenagers as the two girls seemed to be ready to get into a catfight.

"Caroline come on" Tyler said as he ran up and tried to pull Caroline away.

"He has a baby with my best friend and the fact that you haven't taken the hints of him not flirting back with you are just sad and pathetic," Caroline told her with a angry tone.

"You bitch!" Meredith yelled as she lunged at Caroline.

"Alright that's enough!" Damon yelled as he jumped in front and pushed Meredith back before she could get to Caroline.

"Damon what are you doing? Have you not been listening to her, I want to punch her face!" Meredith screamed.

Damon laughed and shook his head, "No offence Mer but Blondie here can take you" Damon told her and watched as the hurt appeared on Meredith's face. He stared at her for a moment and then with a sigh he shrugged his shoulders. "Look I'm going to head out, as fun as this is I need to go check on Claire" he said and then reached into his pocket looking for his phone.

"Damon come one you don't have to go" Meredith told him as she ran to him not wanting him to leave.

"Where's my phone?" Damon asked as he patted down his jeans looking for his phone and ignoring Meredith's pleads.

"Damon I'm sure she's fine!"

"Did you see my phone? I had it, I used it and then I…" he stopped in mid sentence and looked up at Meredith with a glare. He remembered being on the phone with Elena and then when he hung up he had placed the phone on the counter while talking to Meredith and then he went to get them some drinks and when he came back he never saw his phone again. "What did you do with my phone?"

"Look she is obsessive and can't seem to survive a night without you" Meredith told him as she saw the anger growing in Damon's eyes.

"Give me my phone Meredith" Damon ordered her and everyone in the room stared at Meredith as she desperately tried to get Damon to forget about the phone and Elena.

"Damon come on," Meredith said as she started to cry.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!" Damon yelled.

Meredith had tears in her eyes, she had hoped Damon would want to be with her but even after all those shots he was still determined to make things work with Elena. She hated it, because for almost a year she had tried to get Damon to commit to her and yet he continued to sleep around. What was so special about Elena that made him give up all his flings for her and yet she never could get him to. Baby or not why was Elena the one he gave up everything for.

As Damon remained persistent about getting his phone, Meredith let out a sigh and gave in. Shaking her head realizing Damon would never be hers she pulled his phone out and handed it to him.

As he continued to glare at her, Damon quickly grabbed his phone from her hands and did it with force. Not even bothering to say anything to her he walked off and left her and everybody else standing there in shock of the scene that had just taken place.

Storming out Damon glanced down at his phone and saw that he had fifteen unanswered messages from Elena. Quickly he put the phone to his ear and started to listen to them, but as soon as he heard Elena's voice say they were in the hospital he made a run for it.

* * *

><p>Standing in the room that Elena and Claire were taken to, she looked down at her little girl as she continued to have a fever and a high pitch raspy voice that just seemed to be getting worse. The Doctor had just been in and given Claire a single dose of steroid to help reduce the swelling in her airways but was told it may take a few hours to work.<p>

Claire looked so tired but was unable to sleep due to her soar throat. She had her tiny fist wrapped around Elena's finger tightly as she lay in the hospital crib. Whipping a tear away from her eye, Elena used her free hand that wasn't being clutched by Claire to brush over her head.

She suddenly heard footsteps come running into the room and when she turned around she saw Damon standing there as his eye fell on the crib that Claire was lying in. Over the last two hours Elena had called Damon worried and scared but after not hearing from him she was now furious with him.

"Where the hell have been?" Elena snapped at him with her watery red eyes and furious and terrified look on her face. "I've called you like a hundred times!"

"I know I'm sorry," Damon said as he stepped further into the room with a look of compete guilt on his face. "I didn't have my phone on me" he told her figuring it wasn't time to bring up what had happened with Meredith.

"Yeah well while you were off partying and getting drunk I was here with our daughter!" Elena screamed at him.

"Hey on the phone you told me she was fine, how was I suppose to know that you saying she was fine would lead to her being in the hospital!" Damon snapped back. As much as he was worried about Claire being in the hospital he didn't like that she was blaming him from not knowing she was so sick that she would have to be in the hospital. Walking past Elena he made his way over to the crib and looked down at his little ladybug.

"What's wrong with her?" Damon asked.

"They're running tests, she had a fever, she makes a raspy sound when she breathing, she has this barking cough, and a runny nose" Elena told him as she moved to stand on the other side of Claire's hospital crib. Biting her bottom lip Elena let out a sniffle, "We took her to the park a few days ago, you wanted to take her to the park" Elena said.

Hearing this Damon looked up at her in anger, "You think this is my fault?"

"Your were the one who was so insisted of us going" Elena told him, "Who knows what she could of picked up there."

"Going to the park doesn't make you sick Elena!" Damon snapped back angrily. "Besides you take her to a mommy and me swimming classes every week, I highly doubt that public pool water is very clean" Damon told her.

"I would never do anything that could harm my baby" Elena told him as tears continued to fall and she glared at Damon across the crib.

"You keep forgetting she is MY daughter too! I would never want to cause her harm" Damon growled back at her as he gripped the side of the crib while he glared at Elena.

The two terrified parents glared at each other, as they felt powerless and unable to control the situation with their baby girl. Feeling powerless they were taking their fears and frustration out on each other since there was nothing they would do for Claire. The two looked away from each other afraid they would say something else that could potentially make things worse. Tears continued to fall from Elena's eyes as she looked across the room trying so hard to control her emotions.

Across from her Damon looked down at his little ladybug as she let out a barking cough and started a raspy cry. He rubbed her tummy as Claire lay there looking up at her daddy and stopped her crying. As he watched her he noticed that her raspy breathing was getting worse and her face was starting to turn blue.

"She can't breath!" Damon said and Elena quickly looked down in fear. "WE NEED A DOCTOR NOW!" Damon yelled and storming towards the door to find a doctor or nurse.

"Claire! Baby girl" Elena cried in a panic as her daughter struggled to breath and there was nothing she could do.

Within seconds the room was swarmed with doctors and nurses as they surrounded the crib. Elena was holding Claire's tiny hand as she begged the doctors to help her little girl who was still turning blue.

"Miss I need you to back away" one of the nurses told her as they tried to moved Elena out of the way. There were so many doctors and nurses' hands moving around and doing everything they could to help the eight month old.

"Please you got to help her" Elena cried, "Baby girl mommy is right here."

As the doctors tried to work, Damon came up behind Elena and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the other side of the room so that the doctors could work to save their ladybug.

"Her airway is closed off! She needs oxygen" the doctor said out loud.

Their eyes were full of tears as they watched helplessly. Elena pretty much collapse, as she was unable to remain standing as she watched in horror. Her hands gripped Damon's arm that was draped across her chest. Her fingers were digging into his skin, as her worst fear was playing out right in front of her. She cried begging the doctors to please save her baby, and begging Claire not to give up. Holding her tight Damon was doing his best to hold it together and be strong as he pressed a kiss to the top of Elena's head as tears continued to fall. He watched as the doctor's worked to get oxygen to their daughter's lungs while praying their ladybug would be all right.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**_  
><em>

_Dear Diary_

_The heartbreak a mother experiences when their child is really sick is like nothing they have ever felt before. You feel helpless when you can't help them and you feel like your whole world is falling apart. It's amazing how your life is going in one direction and then when you have a baby everything shifts. Priorities change and all of a sudden you can't image a life without this precious miracle. So much so that the idea of them being ripped away from you is so painful you can't breath and you are not sure if you ever want to again if you don't have them in your life._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Elena's eyes were still watery as she stood at the edge of Claire's crib were she lay. About an hour ago the room was filled with doctors as they worked to get oxygen to Claire's lungs. Now here she stood with just one doctor, Doctor Williams as he came into check on Claire's progress.<p>

"How is she?" Elena asked with a worried look on her face.

"She's doing a lot better," he told her with a nod as he used his stethoscope to check her heart beat and her breathing. "Where's Mr. Salvatore?"

"He's calling my aunt to let her know she's doing better," Elena explained as she reached down and held on of Claire's tiny little hands. As the two stood there is silence again Damon stepped back into the room after finishing his phone call and joined Elena as the two looked at their precious baby girl.

"So what happened?" Damon asked the doctors as he finished Claire's check up.

Swinging the stethoscope around his neck Dr. Williams bit his lip as he prepare to tell the very scared parents what had happened. "Your daughter has a serious case of croup. It's caused by several common respiratory viruses and causes the voice box and airway to the lungs to swell, sometimes making it difficult to breathe. Since she is only eight months her airways are much smaller then older children so when they swell up it can cause difficulty breathing. Since in Claire's case the swelling was severe we had to use a mask treatment with epinephrine, which will quickly reduce the swelling in her airways. The swelling has gone down but we will be keeping her here over night just for observation" Dr. William's told the parents.

"Thank you doctor" Damon said with a slight smile as he looked down at his little ladybug.

"One of the nurses will be coming into check on her every couple hours" he told them before leaving the room and the two parents to be thankful their little girl was going to be alright.

With a sigh Damon moved to the small table on the far side of the room and poured himself some water. It had been a few hours since he had been drinking so now the hangover was kicking in and coming in fast.

"Regretting that last shot I see" Elena snapped without looking at Damon as he held his head down.

"More like the last five" he corrected her.

The two remained in silence for quite some time and while Damon dealt with his hangover; Elena kept her eye on Claire who seemed to finally be getting some sleep. The silence in the room broke when the door opened and in walked a young nurse and one who probably had only been doing this for a short time.

"Good-evening, or morning depending on how you want to look at it" the nurse said as she entered the room holding Claire's chart. She checked her watched and saw it was about 3am and the tired parents were doing everything they could to stay awake. "I'm just going to do a quick-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence as her eyes landed on Damon as he got up to stand by Claire's bedside.

"DAMON! DAMON SALVATORE" she said with a big smile on her face.

This caught Elena's attention as she looked at the happy nurse who seemed to know Damon. She watched as the nurse went all goo goo eyed over him and squealed like a little girl who was talking to her high school crush.

"Hi" Damon said as he held his forehead in pain due to her screeching voice. He looked at the nurse trying to figure out how she knew him and why he didn't remember her at all. "It's great to see you again…." He started to say as he searched her lap coat got her name but the clipboard was covering it.

"Vanessa!" she said with a huge smile on her face, "God I haven't seen you in forever, I've been off studying and just came back to town," she told him. "Wow, you look great. I've been wanting to get in touch with out since I got back."

Feeling as if she may be invisible to the goo goo eyed nurse Elena cleared her throat and glared that nurse. "I believe your here to check my baby not flirt with my boyfriend!" Elena snapped at her and watched as she nurse looked from Damon to Elena and then at the baby.

"Wow you're a father now! I never pegged you as the daddy" Vanessa said as she smiled at Damon and then moved over to get to work checking the baby because Elena was giving her dagger eyes.

After the exam Vanessa assured Elena that Claire was headed in the right direction and was doing much better then before. With one last quick smile in Damon's direction she left the room before Elena could strangle her.

"Great of all the nurses we get the one you screwed" Elena said with a very annoyed tone. "I mean is there anyone you haven't slept with?"

"Alright Elena you now what it's no secret I've slept around, hell I'm pretty sure you knew when we slept together the first time. My past doesn't just magically change now that I'm with you but for the record I haven't slept with everyone! I haven't slept with the doctor," he said with a smirk.

"Damon the doctor is a he, if you had this would be a totally different conversation" Elena said while trying not to laugh.

* * *

><p>After the party Caroline and Tyler headed back to Caroline's since her mother had the night shift at the station. The two horny teenagers were locked in a kiss as they fiddled with the front door to try and open it. Once Caroline finally got her key into the doorknob she pushed it open and the two fell into the house. Flipping her blonde hair back Caroline gave Tyler more access to her neck as he left a trial of kisses to her chest.<p>

With her eyes shut she let out a moan in pleasure while her hands pulled at his shirt and stated to undo the buttons in the front. Tyler had his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. As his shirt was thrown to the side Tyler picked Caroline up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Hmmm Tyler" Caroline moaned as he carried to her bedroom. As they fell onto the bed with a bounce, they both giggled and connected their lips. His hands roamed up and down her body while Caroline cupped his face to deepen the very hot kiss.

The rest of their clothes were soon tossed to the floor and Tyler was taking his time to kiss every inch of her body. "Tyler seriously I can't wait anymore," Caroline pleaded as Tyler's lips were pleasuring her in way she couldn't believe. "Argh! Tyler Please!" she begged and Tyler just let out a chuckle as he crawled back up her body and captured her lips.

"Good things come to those who wait!" Tyler whispered in her ear.

Having enough of his torture of pleasure, Caroline flipped them over so that she was one top and straddled his waist. "I think it's only fair if you make me wait that I make you wait" she said with a smirk as her bottom brushed against his groin.

Tyler lay on his back and let out a groan as Caroline did her thing to pleasure him and make him suffer like he did her. Every time he brought his hands up to touch her she would swat them away with a smile. "No touching," Caroline told him with a giggle.

With a smile she leaned down and captured his lips and they both let out deep moans. Caroline pulled away so that she could look down at Tyler's face as they were both breathing heavily. "I love you," Tyler said in a husky voice as he stared up into Caroline's big eyes.

Caroline smiled down at him and brushed her hand over his dark hair. " I love you too," she told him and then leaned down for another kiss. As Tyler kissed her back he rolled them over to that he could show Caroline how much she meant to him.

* * *

><p>"How's that hangover coming?" Elena asked as Damon came back into the room with another cup of water.<p>

"I may never drink again," Damon said with a groan.

Elena tried to hold in her laughter as she saw what a mess he was. She then turned back to look at Claire as she was sleeping soundly and was doing so much better. Running her finger over Claire's tiny head as she was breathing so much better. Elena's exhaustion had started to kick in and her head started to bow every so often as she tried to stay awake.

This didn't go unnoticed by Damon as he stood on the other side of Claire's crib. "Elena you should get some sleep," he told her.

"I'm fine I want to stay here for her," Elena said shaking her head.

"Elena you can hardly keep your eyes open, trust me in the morning when she is better you want to be able to take care of her."

"I don't want to leave her," Elena said as she brushed away some tears and then held a tight grip on the crib.

"I'll stay up with her, I promise " Damon assured her as he reached out and put his hand on Elena's. For a moment Elena looked at Claire unsure if she could leave her side but she was just so tired and even if she just lay down for an hour she may be a little better.

Rubbing her eyes Elena gave a nod and made her way around to the other side of the crib where the couch was. Taking one last look at Claire as she slept Elena let out yawn and then turned to Damon. "Listen about before, it was wrong of me to blame you, I mean of course…"

"Hey, we were both stressed and afraid, I too said stuff I shouldn't have" Damon assured her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Elena held Damon tightly and cried against his chest as she remembered the fear she went through just a couple hours ago. Damon kissed her head as he rubbed her back while trying to comfort her. "Claire is going to be fine" Damon told her softly.

Stepping back Damon lead Elena over to the couch and the two of them lay down. Elena could barely keep her eyes open as she snuggled against Damon's chest. Holding her close Damon softly ran his fingers through Elena's hair trying to help her get to sleep. He listen as her breathing slowed as she fell into a deep sleep that she desperately needed.

Kissing her head Damon looked over at Claire as she slept in her crib just a couple feet from where him and Elena were snuggled on the couch. Looking down he saw Elena gripping his shirt with her fist as her head rested on his chest. Still brushing his fingers through her hair he pulled her just a little closer. "Everything will be okay, we'll be okay" he assured as he saw Elena getting the rest she needed. As promised Damon stayed up the whole night keeping an eye on Claire and making sure both his girls got the sleep they needed.

* * *

><p>After having a little fun, both Caroline and Tyler were asleep within minutes. Since her mother wasn't going to be home till morning they figured Tyler staying over wouldn't be an issue and he could always sneak out in the morning.<p>

Laying under the blankets Tyler had a arm draped over Caroline's stomach as she lay on her back and her temple resting against Tyler's forehead while lay on his stomach. The peaceful sleep didn't last long as Caroline started to twitch while her brain played a nightmare in her head.

_2003_

_Her blonde curls bounced as she skipped across her bedroom holding her dolls and sitting down by her wooden dollhouse. Singing to herself the little girl made her dolls dance as the boy doll was a prince and had picked his princess. As she played there was a soft knock on her door and her mother peaked her head into the room. "Alright Caroline, it's bedtime." _

_"Five more minutes mommy" Caroline said with a pouty lip._

_"Five more minutes" her mother agreed and then closed the door._

_Caroline smile excitedly and then went back to playing with her toys. As she played she could hear the noises from down the hall as he mother cleaned the kitchen. She then heard the sound of the front door slam. Staying quiet she heard the voices in the kitchen get louder and the she heard broken glass._

_As fear grew in Caroline's eyes she backed herself into a corner as she heard her father yelling at her mother. She hated when it got like this, when her dad came home angry and started to yell and throw things. _

_"Please stop!" her mother yelled, "Bill just leave Care alone please!" _

_As she heard her mother pleading the door to her bedroom swung open and her father marched in looking drunk and angry. He looked around the room and when he found Caroline sitting against a corner he stormed up to her and grabbed her arms and pulled her into the middle of the room. "WHY ARE YOU NOT IN BED YET?" _

_"Just leave her alone, she will go to bed" her mother said as she tried to remove her husband's hold on their little girl._

_With a single hit Liz was thrown across the room and knocked into a bookshelf. "MOMMY!" Caroline cried._

_"STOP YOUR CRYING!" he yelled at her and then slapped her across the face. Caroline fell to the ground and curled up in a ball as tears streamed down her face. "YOU ARE TO BE IN BED AT 8O'CLOCK! WHY ARE YOU STILL UP?" he screamed at her. _

_"I'm sorry" Caroline cried as he father hit her again and again._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Caroline mumbled as she stated to toss back and forth. "I'm sorry I'm sorry," she cried again. All her tossing and turning woke Tyler up and he could see that Caroline was having a nightmare.

"Care" he said softly but Caroline just kept crying in her sleep like someone was hurting her. "Caroline it's okay, your okay" he repeated over and over to her as he ran his hand up and down her arm trying got wake her up. "Baby I'm here your safe" he told her and held her.

Suddenly Caroline whole body shook and then her eyes popped open wide. She was breathing quiet heavily as she looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. "He's coming," she cried.

"Caroline it was a dream your safe" he told her and kissed her head.

Sitting up Caroline looked at Tyler and brought a hand to her chest as she realized she was having a nightmare. "It was a dream," she stated as she tried to get the rest of her body to believe it.

"Yeah, your okay" he told her as he wrapped his arm around her and held her tight.

Brushing her hair away from her face she buried her face in Tyler's chest as she remembered what the dream was about. It wasn't just a dream; it was her remembering what she and her mother went through when her father was still in the picture.

"It's my dad, ever since his wife has shown up I've been having these nightmares" Caroline told him. "I don't' want him to come back, I don't ever want to see him again."

"Shhh, I promise you never have to" Tyler told her, as he pressed kissed to her temple. "I won't let him hurt you ever again."

* * *

><p>Lying on the couch Elena stirred as she exhaled the deep breath, her eyes remained closed as she heard the sound of Claire's blabbering. As she shifted on the couch she realized that she was alone on the couch and that at some point Damon had moved. As her eyes opened she looked around the hospital room and then her eyes fell on Damon as he was holding Claire while a nurse was leaving the room.<p>

Quickly Elena sat up and as everything from the other night came back to her. "Is everything alright? What's going on?" Elena asked as she pulled her hair back and got to her feet.

"Relax, everything is fine" Damon told her. "The doctor was here about half an hour ago to examine her. The nurse just came in to tell me that they are getting her discharge papers," Damon told a worried Elena while Claire's just went along babbling to herself in his arms.

"She can come home, she okay" Elena said as a smile spread across her face. "Oh baby girl did you hear that we get to go home" she said happily as Damon passed Claire over to her.

"Okay here we go" came the cheerful voice of nurse Vanessa as she entered the room holding a clipboard with the discharge papers for Claire. "I just need one of you to sign here, the doctors already done so."

As Damon took the papers Vanessa let her eyes linger on Damon a little longer but as her eyes turned to Elena who was holding Claire she could see that Elena was not too please by the looks she was giving Damon. Biting her lip, Vanessa's face went red and she back away and tried not to look at Elena's dagger eyes.

"Alright her you go" Damon said as he handed the clipboard back to her and was oblivious to the little thing between Elena and Vanessa.

Vanessa accepted the clipboard back and then held it against her chest just as the doctor walked in with a smile, "I see your all ready to go, Let me just go over a few things. For home treatment, make sure she stays hydrated, if she is on solids maybe juice or soup. If she gets another fever or seems to be in some sort of pain use liquid infant acetaminophen. Use a bulb or salt-water drops to help clear any congestion in her nose. I recommend running a cool mist humidifier in the baby's room to help her breathe and try making sure to keep her wrapped up if she is outside. Yet the best thing the two of you can do is comfort her, hugs, kisses, there have been studies that the human contact can be the best treatment sometimes especially if she is coughing or crying."

"Thank you doctor" Elena said as she hugged Claire close.

"Your in good hands Claire, I don't think your dad shut is eyes once last night. He stayed awake to make sure you were all right," Dr. Williams said as he tickled Claire's tummy.

When Claire giggled, both Damon and Elena smiled seeing how that daughter's health was slowly going back to normal. With one last thank you to the doctor Elena and Damon collected their stuff and headed out of the hospital hand in hand while Elena carried Claire. As they exited the hospital they found Stefan standing against Damon's car with a smile as he saw the three leaving.

"Exactly why do you have my car?" Damon said as he reached his brother.

"Your car has the baby seat and well you were drunk last night so you weren't using it." Stefan stated with a smile.

"You used my car to try and impress women?"

Stefan gave a guilty grin, "At first yes, but I wasn't having much luck and then I figured it might have something to do with the baby seat in the back" Stefan insisted as he opened up the back door so Elena could strap Claire in.

"What about your car?" Damon asked as he crossed his arms.

"Are you kidding me? After what Amelia did no girl is getting near my newly fix car!"

Shaking his head they all climbed in with Damon taking shotgun, since he was exhausted and Elena slipping into the backseat to keep an eye on Claire as she was not to thrilled to be in the baby seat to begin with.

After arriving back at the Salvatore house the two parents spent some quality time with their ladybug and making sure she was okay. After the scare they had last night neither wanted to let her out of their sight for too long.

As they put her down for her morning nap they let her sleep in a playpen in Damon's room just incase she needed them. Standing over her playpen Damon watched his ladybug sleep and found it hard to take his eye off her.

"Your exhausted" came Elena's voice as she entered the bedroom. "You were drinking and then you stayed up to keep an eye on Claire, you haven't slept in 24 hours." She told him as she came to slip her body beside his as they watched Claire sleep.

"After what happen I may never sleep again." Damon told her honestly. "If anything happened to her…"

"Hey," Elena said as she pulled Damon's face to look at her. "We're fine, Claire is fine, we are all going to be fine" she told him and then capture his lips. As their lips broke apart Elena hugged him close and rested her head on Damon's shoulder.

"I love you" Damon whispered before kissing the side of her face.

Pulling back Elena smile up at him, "I love you too" and then she captured his lips once more. Backing up the made their way to Damon's bed and climbed under the covers. As Damon caressed her face Elena rested her hands on his chest, they both smiled at one another and snuggled in close as the exhaustion of the last day took over them and they both fell asleep with the smiles on their faces. The were home safe and sound and drifted off to sleep to the calming sounds of Claire making cooing sounds in her sleep.

**Glad everyone is still enjoying the story. :) Lots more to come**


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Diary_

_Claire is doing much better now and is back to her old curious self again. While at school I would call Damon like every ten minutes to make sure she was alright for the first week but now things have gotten back to normal. She has had a check up with Dr. Bennett whom always assures me she is doing fine. I'll admit I was obsessed for a few days following the hospital with Claire's temperature._

_As February is coming to an end, Claire is nine months old and boy does time fly! Just a couple weeks ago we decided to start giving her baby food although I still breast feed her; it make things a little easier. She wasn't too thrilled about the food to begin with and Damon doesn't blame her. We have found the kind she likes and she is even holding her own spoon and eating, although sometimes it seems she wears most of it. Claire has also become pretty fascinated with blocks and loves to pick them up in her tiny hands._

_She is able to go from her belly and into a sitting position and always has a happy please looked on her face when she does it. Damon is more then certain she will start crawling soon and always has the video camera on him at all times just in case. _

_Elena_

* * *

><p>"Come on Ladybug, come to daddy" Damon said as he held the video camera out in front of Claire determined to catch her crawling for the first time. Sitting in the middle on the Gilbert family room Claire just stared at her dad with her big blue eyes as she smiled at him. "Come on I know you can do it," Damon said as he sat down on the floor with her. Picking up her stuff ladybug that was lying in front of her Damon held it out as the little girl tried to reach for it.<p>

"Come on Claire, crawl for daddy," he told her as Claire gave him a stubborn pout as he wouldn't just give her the toy back. The little girl had pretty much an identical pout to her dad. She made little frustrated noises as she reach for the ladybug that was just out of her little hands reach.

"Damon are you teasing her again?" Bonnie said as she came into the room along with Elena and Caroline as they ate chocolate cake.

"It's not called teasing its call encouragement. Much like I encourage you to get a new personality," he snapped back with a grin.

Bonnie glared at Damon and then threw a pillow in his direction. "Your such a jerk sometimes Damon."

"It's called character," he said as he picked up Claire and sat her on his lap. Claire was more then happy as she was able to clutch onto her ladybug again and hold it tight. Damon kissed Claire's head as the little girl babbled away to herself.

"Well I hope that it doesn't rub off on Claire" Bonnie scoffed.

"I say the same thing about you" Damon said with a smirk.

"Now, now you two" Elena said as she licked the chocolate off her fork. "Lets not forget who the child is in the room." It seemed the when ever Damon and Bonnie were in the same room together the two of them would go at it and see how many buttons they could push. Elena had hoped that overtime that Damon and Bonnie would grow to tolerate each other but that didn't seem to be the case at all.

Just then the front door opened and Jenna and Alaric walked in looking exhausted. Elena turned to her aunt and gave her a confused look, "shopping that tiring?" Elena asked as Jenna threw down her bags.

"It's not but my car wouldn't start and we had to push it to get it started" Jenna informed them.

"I had to push it" Alaric corrected her.

"Whatever, it had to be pushed"

Damon chuckled as he sat on the floor with Claire, "Why don't you buy that car you pretended to be buying when you were secretly dating Rick."

"I don't need a new car," she told him.

"The car is telling you otherwise," Damon said with a smirk. Jenna just rolled her eyes at him and headed to the kitchen just as the phone started to ring and left the teenagers alone as they laughed.

"Alright ladybug time for our nap" Damon said as he got up from the floor while holding Claire. Moving over to where Elena was sitting he allowed Elena to say goodnight and kissed her baby girl.

"Oh by the way, I bought Claire this adorable dress!" Caroline squealed as she pulled out if her bag and revealed a pink frilly dress.

"Another pink dress, how many is that now" Damon said as he took Claire back and showed off the pink dress she was already wearing that Caroline had bought her two weeks ago.

"She's a girl Damon get used to it" Caroline giggled as she leaned up to kiss Claire on the cheek.

"A real man wouldn't have a problem with pink," Bonnie said as she too leaned up to kiss Claire while Damon held her.

"I never said I have a problem with it, I'm just pointing out there are more colours to choose from" he stated as he started to head for the stairs while the three girls on the couch giggled.

Shaking her head Bonnie looked at Elena, "Honestly of all the guys you picked Damon to be the baby daddy?"

Elena laughed, "Okay it's not like a held a tryout and besides whether you see it or not he is great with her" Elena told her.

"He calls her his ladybug" Caroline gushed.

"I know, believe me after everything I've seen of Damon growing up he really does love that little girl. He's a great dad, but if you tell him I said that I will deny it!" Bonnie sated.

Elena laughed, "Trust me it's not like he would believe me. But trust me Damon has changed, I mean sure he can be hot headed and drive me insane but when most guys would of just ran and never looked back, he didn't. We never planned for this to happen but it did and we have found a way to make it work."

"I'm sure the hot sex helps too" Caroline chimed in.

"Oh trust me it's one of the many perks" Elena said with a grin as she leaned back into the chair.

"Damn I knew I should have taken my shot when I had the chance" Caroline said as she snapped her fingers.

"CAROLINE!" Elena laughed as she swatted at her friend's arm.

"I'm kidding, I've very happen for you… and the great sex."

* * *

><p>"No I can handle them," Jenna said into the phone in frustration in the kitchen. "Look I know things are not going smoothly but I'm handling it!"<p>

Alaric was sitting at the counter watching as Jenna had a very uncomfortable conversation with Elena and Jeremy's grandparents. Upon hearing that Elena was pregnant and Jeremy was getting into trouble their grandmother would call to yell at Jenna about her bad parenting skills.

After Miranda and Grayson's death, Grayson's parents had assumed they would have been the guardian's of Elena and Jeremy. When the lawyers had read the Will and announced Jenna as their guardian they were not too please.

They were already not happy that Grayson had allowed Jenna to live in the Gilbert family house in Mystic Falls while she was in school but then also put their grandchildren's lives in her hands. During the first six months of the transition of losing their parents their grandparents were there and tried to get Jenna to give custody to them.

When the first six months came to an end and the kids moved down to Mystic Falls with Jenna they were very bitter and headed back to their home in Florida. Their grandmother assumed that if she left Jenna to deal with them all on her own that she would come to her senses and allow them to be the guardians. Yet in their eyes, Jenna had ruined their lives by allowing Elena to get pregnant and Jeremy to have trouble with the law.

"Look I am in charge and I am dealing with it! If you want to offer some help fine but if you have just called to tell me about how they are better off without me then why don't you go back to the silent treatment you were giving us. You couldn't get your way so you just left completely at a time they needed all of us!" Jenna yelled in to the phone. "GOODBYE ELIZA!" she added and then slammed the phone down in anger.

"You alright?" Alaric asked as got up to comfort Jenna and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head as Jenna let out a sigh as she remembered all the mean things Eliza Gilbert had said. "Maybe she's right maybe I'm not cut out for this" Jenna said.

"Look you are a great guardian," Alaric told her.

"Really because ever since I was put in charge of them things haven't gone the way their parents had envisioned their lives would. Elena was suppose to finish school, go to college, start a career and then get married and have a baby. Jeremy use to get good grades and now he is constantly skipping class and getting into trouble."

"Look it hasn't been easy but your doing the best you can. If it weren't for you Elena would have had to drop out of school to be a mother. So many parents would of thrown their teenage daughter out when she got pregnant but you didn't. And Jeremy well you know he is having problems and you are doing everything you can to deal with them. In the end everything will be okay" he told her and then hugged her tight.

"They can't judge you when they just up and left" Alaric added as he kissed Jenna's forehead.

"Thank you" Jenna said as she let out a sigh of exhaustion.

* * *

><p>As he stepped up to the store counter Jeremy tossed the package of toilet paper, eggs cartons, and spray paint up. Stuffing his hands into his sweater pockets as the cashier rang him through he had his black hood on that was pretty much covering his face. As the young cashier totaled up his order she eyed him closely because it was no secret what he was planning to do with these items.<p>

Jeremy never met her eyes but tried to get her to hurry it up. "Are you almost done?" he snapped at her, as the girl seemed to slow down and stopped.

"Yea…" she said and then gave him his total. Jeremy quickly handed her the money and then snatch up his bag and left the store in a hurry. The door chimed as he left and as he walked across the parking lot there was a group of kids waiting by a dumpster.

"You get everything?" as one boy as he approached Jeremy to see what he had picked up.

"Yeah" Jeremy said with a nod as his friend handed him a cigarette. Handing off the bag he pulled out his lighter and lit up the cigarette along with a few other kids. One of those was Vicky who stepped closer to her man so that he could light her cigarette.

"Lets do this," a kid with a Mohawk said as he led the group of teens towards the school in the dark night. Running across the parking lot they huddled in the doorway of the school as Jeremy crouched down and started to pick the lock.

His lips pressed down on the cigarette as the smoke filled the air in front of him. His ear was pressed against the door as he listened closely for a click while he worked on picking the lock. Everyone else remained silent and waited and once they heard a click smiles spread across their faces.

Turning the doorknob he opened it up and then they all rushed inside the quiet gymnasium. Vicky started skipping and twirling around the gym while the boys got out the toilet paper and eggs.

"I brought us a little something else," one of the guys said as he pulled out a bottle of vodka. Vicky's eyes went wide with excitement and quickly snatched the bottle from him. As she smiled at the boys she broke the seal on the lid and downed a fair amount.

"Now, now you have to share" Jeremy said as he wrapped an arm around her and took the bottle away with his other. Vicky smiled up at him and then captured his lips and Jeremy could taste the vodka on her lips.

"Alright you two lovers, lets get to work" the guy with the Mohawk called as he tossed a roll of toilet paper up and over the basketball net.

When Vicky broke from the kiss she squealed in delight and went over to join the boys in vandalizing the school gym. When she pulled away Jeremy chugged back the vodka while joining the others.

While they shared vodka and cigarettes, they made a teepee on the basketball nets with rolls of toilet. They threw eggs at the walls and across the floor and spray-painted the walls and the school sign so that is wasn't even recognizable.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Elena and Bonnie were crossing the school parking lot. "So Mr. Saltzman just gave us this new family history project."<p>

"Well as a Gilbert that shouldn't be too hard" Bonnie told her with a smile.

"I guess but I've lived in New York my whole childhood so I never really grew up with the founding family story" Elena insisted.

"Well the Lockwood's have a museum with a bunch of artifacts from the 1860's I'm sure they have a list of families and descendants" Bonnie insisted as they climbed the steps of the school. "Plus I'm sure my grams has some stories about your relatives, she has a old picture with your grandmother I think."

"That would be…" Elena stated to say as they entered the school and were met with a crowd of people standing in front of the gym. "What's going on in here?"

As the girls pushed their way through they listened to the mumbles of the students as they passed and then their eyes landed on the vandalism done to the gym. "Whoa…" Bonnie said in shock as she saw the damage done.

"Who would do such a thing," Elena said in disgust as she shook her head.

"Jeremy Gilbert can you come with me" came the principal's loud and firm voice. Elena turned her head and saw her brother standing there with a guilty look on his face as the principal and a police officer approached him. He made eye contact with Elena for a moment before he was taken away while the whole school stared at him.

"Wow, first the sister is a slut and now the brother is a criminal, talk about lousy parents" came a voice from someone in the crowd and loud enough so that Elena could hear.

"HEY Shut UP!" Bonnie yelled at the girl as she quickly lead Elena away as the students turned to stare at her. "Come on Elena" Bonnie said softly as she left the crowd of people behind them.

* * *

><p>"HE DID WHAT?" Jenna screamed into the phone as she was leaving the college campus. I'm on my way" Jenna said as she hopped into her car. Inserting the key she listened as car made noises but wouldn't start up. Cursing under her breath about not getting the car fixed weeks ago like Damon had suggested she pulled out her phone.<p>

"Listen no gloating but my car died and I need a ride." Jenna said and rolled her eyes at the person on the other ends answer. "Yeah I'm in the parking lot."

Within about fifteen minutes a car pulled up in front of Jenna, as she opened up the passenger door she saw Damon sitting in the drivers seat with a big smile on his face and a I told you so look.

"Shut up" Jenna snapped at him while Damon just laughed.

"I never said a word" he chuckled as he started the car.

Jenna shook her head as Damon started to drive, "Thanks for picking me up though" she told him.

"It got me out of going to that play group Elena suggested I take Claire to" Damon told her with a smile.

With a smile Jenna looked into the back seat to where Claire was in her baby seat and her eyes went eyed when she saw what Damon had dressed her in. "Really Damon you bought a nine month old a leather jacket?"

"She's like a little Hells Angel" Damon said with a chuckle as he glanced back at Claire with her big blue eyes and black leather jacket. "I even got her mini sunglasses" he joked as he handed them to Jenna as he drove.

Arriving at the high school Damon got Claire out of the car while Jenna headed inside with a very pissed off look on her face. ""Word of advice ladybug, don't get on aunt Jenna's bad side" he whispered to her as he headed into his old school.

As he walked in the door the halls were fairly quiet since classes were going on so he was able to walked down the hall no problem. Standing outside the principal's office bouncing Claire up and down he could see Jenna through the window talking to the principal while Jeremy slouched in the chair in front of the desk and starred down at the floor.

Claire must of saw him because she started pointing and giggling happily as she saw her uncle Jeremy. "Yeah that's uncle Jeremy" Damon said as he pressed a kiss to Claire's forehead.

As the bell rang Claire looked around wondering where the noise was coming from and then suddenly the hallway filled with students as they left the classroom and headed for their next class. Many of the girls noticed Damon with Claire and quickly ran up to him and the baby.

As Elena was leaving class she saw the group of girls and then spotted Damon holding Claire. As she walk over she noticed the outfit Damon had her in and shook her head. As she push passed the crowed Claire got all excited and reached out for her mommy. As Elena took Claire into her arms many of the girls who were oohing and awing over Claire and Damon headed off down the hall.

"This is new," Elena said as she took a better look at the leather jacket. "I thought I had her in a pink dress this morning."

"Weird" Damon said with a smirk.

"So what are you doing here?" Elena asked him while Claire played with her hair.

"Jenna needed a ride to pick up Jeremy, her car died" Damon told her and then pointed to Jeremy and Jenna in with the principal.

"It's unbelievable isn't it" Elena said as she shook her head. "It's like he's trying to get the police to arrest him and throw away the key.

"He's just going through a rough patch," Damon said in Jeremy's defense.

"Yeah well many people go through rough patches without getting in trouble with the law." Elena told him.

Damon remained silent thinking he had no right to bad mouth Jeremy because he himself had done some bad stuff during his years in high school and at one point he did vandalize the school swimming pool with the rest of the football team so he couldn't judge Jeremy. Shrugging his shoulder him and Elena stood there as the principal's door opened and Jeremy walked right past them without saying anything and headed for the car.

Jenna came out next and let out a sigh, "So he's been suspended and he won't give out the names of anyone else involved. Thankfully they are not going to press charges."

"So he doesn't deny doing it?" Elena asked.

"He never said a word in there," Jenna said not really understanding what was going through Jeremy's head at the moment. "The principal was ready to expel him but I got them to give him another chance. Yet I'm getting the feeling he doesn't want another chance."

Elena bit her bottom lip as she saw how stressed out dealing with Jeremy was making her and how exhausted she was having to juggle school, work and taking care of them. It wasn't easy and Jeremy seemed to be making it as hard for her as possible.

"Elena don't you have class?" came the principal's voice as he came out of the office.

Nodding her head Elena gave Claire a quick kiss and then handed her back to Damon. She fussed a little but soon settled against Damon's chest.

"Mr. Salvatore what brings you here? I believe we graduated you," he said in a tone like he wasn't pleased to see Damon again in his school.

"Don't worry I'm leaving" Damon said and then with a wave in Elena's direction left the school along with Jenna. As they crossed the parking lot they saw Jeremy leaning against the car with his hands stuffed in his pocket, his hood up and his head down starring a his shoes.

"Get in!" Jenna said in a firm tone.

Without looking up Jeremy opened up the back door and slid inside. As Jenna hopped in the passenger side, Damon strapped Claire into her baby seat next to Jeremy while she babbled away to her uncle Jer.

When they pulled up to the house Damon parked the car and turn to look at Jenna. "Can you take Claire inside? Let me talk to him" he said softly. Not really knowing what else to do Jenna nodded and then got out and got Claire out of the car.

As they headed inside Jeremy moved to follow. Quickly Damon got out of the car and chased after him and blocked his path to the house. "What the hell is going through your head right now?"

"Get out of my way Damon," Jeremy snapped as he shoved Damon against the chest.

"You think you're some big shot because the cops know your name and you got suspended?"

"Leave me alone!" Jeremy yelled.

"Stop being an idiot!" Damon snapped back.

"I don't take advice from the jerk who was stupid enough to get my sister knocked up at seventeen" Jeremy fired back as he got up in Damon's face.

Damon gave a smirk a comment and didn't back away. "Wow is that the best you got? The jerk who knocked up your sister, bro that was eighteen months ago" Damon told him. "Time to get some new material if you want to stay bad ass."

"Screw you I am not your bro!"

As Jeremy tried to pass Damon grabbed his arm aggressively and pulled him back. "The only one getting screwed is you, trust me if it was the other way around your idiot friends would of turn on you in a heart beat. If you get kicked out of school the only one getting screwed in this situation is you" Damon growled. He held his stare with Jeremy for a long minute and the released his grip. Tugging back his arm Jeremy stormed up to the house and slammed the door behind him while Damon stood outside thinking about what to do with him.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang to begin the last class Caroline let out a sigh and moved to sit in the café across the street where her father's wife was sitting and waiting patiently. "I can't stay long I have classes" Caroline informed her.<p>

"I know I will try to be as quick as I can with this," she told her.

"Look don't take this the wrong way but my father hasn't been apart of my life for years and I have no intention of changing my mind on that. If you are here to try and plead his case for him then I'm sorry you're wasting your time. The way I see it Bill Forbes is not my father."

"He's been arrested Caroline" the women blurted out and shocked Caroline when she finally let it out.

"I know what he did to you and your mother, at least I know now," she told her as her fingers tore at the napkin on the table. Caroline remained silent as she saw how timid and nervous the woman had become all of a sudden. "In the beginning he just struck me and I just wrote it off as stress. He was working on his drinking when I had met him but after we were married his drinking returned. He's been more violent lately and at one point he almost hit Margret and I knew I had to do something about it. I just learned about Bill's first marriage a couple months ago and I had no idea about you either."

"So he's going to jail?" Caroline asked trying to figure out what the point of this meeting was.

"Not quite" she told her as she ripped up the napkin some more as she let out a shaky breath. "He was arrested but he is going to be posting bail tonight or tomorrow."

"Okay…" Caroline said not sure where she was going with this anymore.

"He's been charged with misdemeanor charges of domestic violence battery, child endangerment," she told her. "But in order to put him away I need your help."

"My help?"

"I need you to testify against your father" she said and watched as the look of horror appeared across Caroline's face. She had spent years trying to forget him and now here was this woman wanting her to have to talk about what she went through and be in the same room with him once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey everyone I'm back! Spent an amazing time in Europe backpacking around but now I'm back and ready to tell more of this story. I just saw that last few episodes of the season and I must say how quickly things change in this show. When I left Damon and Elena just had their big make out scene and now who knows what their relationship will be like. I for one hope Damon is pissed off at all of them at least for a little while. I think it will be pretty interesting as all the vampires in her life will probably have a different approach on how to help Elena. Should be fun, although I'm not looking forward to Stefan going back to being Elena's arm candy that she takes around town. I always found Stefan more interesting without her but thats my opinion. _**

**_Anyway hope I still have some loyal readers after my hiatus lets just say I have a lot of plans up my sleeve for this story and it all gets started in this chapter. Thanks for reading_**

**_Kate_**

_Dear Diary_

_Parents always want the best for their kids, or to at least have more opportunities then they did growing up. My parents had big dreams for me to be a doctor or lawyer but it doesn't look like any of that will happen for me. I know that at no point did they want me to become a teenage mother who spends her teenage years going to school and coming home to a baby._

_Over the last nine months since Claire came into my life my whole world revolves around her. I don't get to go to all the school events or the after school cheerleading practices anymore because my responsibilities are to Claire now. There are times my friends seem a bit annoyed that I can't go out with them on weekends because Claire needs me. Instead of movies and parties with beer bottles, I have dirty diapers and baby bottles that I have to look forward to. My friends love to come and gush over her but at the end of the day they get to leave and the only people they're responsible for are themselves. This was not the life my parents had wanted for me but even though at first they may have been disappointed in me because my childhood ended end I was fifteen I'm sure that they are also proud at how I and even Damon have dealt with things. I mean I did learn from the best, and my parents were definitely the best parents I could ever ask for. I miss them so much but I hope to be just a great a mother to Claire as they were to me. Making her feel love, security, and happiness. _

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Reaching into the shower, Damon turned on the water and allowed it to warm up as he tossed his boxers in to the hamper. Checking the time it was 7am and he had about a half an hour before Claire woke up. Scratching his head he slipped into the shower and let the warm water drip down his lean body.<p>

Sticking his head under the tap the water soaked his jet-black hair and water droplets left his lips. He was pretty much zoned out that he didn't even notice the bathroom door open as someone slipped inside.

Her feet padded across the floor and with every step she took she would drop another piece of clothing until she reach the shower. With a smile she quietly opened the shower door and slipped in behind Damon. Bringing her hands up to run down his back she caught Damon off guard. As he turned his head he found a naked Elena kissing his shoulder while her hands roamed over his upper body.

With a smile Damon turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her while she pushed him against the wall. Bringing her hands up to cup his face she leaned in for a kiss. Damon pulled her in closer as his arms wrapped around the small of her back. The kiss was hot as the steam from the shower filled up the small space and then warm water dripped down both their bodies.

Turning them around Damon had Elena pressed up against the shower wall as he lips devoured hers without abandonment. Their heavy breathing quickened as Elena was lifted up and her legs wrapped around Damon waist. "We better make the most of the next fifteen minutes," Elena whispered as Damon sucked on her neck.

"I have a few idea's" Damon said while his thumbs brushed her cheeks and he leaned in to capture her lips slowly. As Elena pulled him closer the shower filled with moans and groans as the hot water dripped down their bodies.

* * *

><p>The sound of tapping echoed through the quiet house; Caroline was sitting at her kitchen table as the golden sun shone through the window. This was where Caroline had been for pretty much the whole morning since she woke up, although she didn't get much sleep the night before. She had dark circles under her eyes as her night was filled with tossing and turning. Before her mother had left for work she noticed how troubled her daughter had looked but Caroline just said she was fine and refused to go into any detail about what was going on.<p>

It had been a few days since Caroline had met with Maria Forbes and learned that her father had been arrested but the only way to keep him there was to testify. When she was younger and her father finally left Caroline had told herself she would have nothing to do with that man and that he had no place in her life.

Biting her nails and fidgeting in her seat she contemplated if she should let all those horrible nightmares come back to the surface. Over the years she had worked hard to forget those memories about the man who was suppose to be her father and told herself she would never waste any more time of her life on that low life.

Bowing her head down on the table she remembered the two young girls with curly blonde hair, much life her own as she ran around the square in town with playful childhood giggles. They were so young and they deserved to have a happy childhood and not have it scarred one like her own.

* * *

><p>As Elena packed up her and Claire's over night bag, Damon was sitting in the middle of his bedroom floor doing his best to try and get Claire to crawl. She was able to get into the right position to crawl but was still trying to figure out how to move. After a few minutes she would get rather frustrated that she couldn't reach her daddy and cried for help.<p>

"Come on ladybug you can do it! Damon cheered her on as he held out the video camera just incase she did end up crawling. With her pouty lip Claire bowed her head upset that she couldn't do it and made loud noises to show her frustration.

With a chuckle Damon shook his head and then reached out to pick her up and comfort her. "Maybe later" Damon said softly as he gave Claire her soother. Sucking on the soother her tiny fists grabbed on to Damon's sleeves as she snuggled up with her daddy.

As Elena zipped up the over night bag she smiled at the two on the floor. Who would of guessed that Damon Salvatore, Mystic Falls' bad boy had such a soft spot. Setting the bag down on the floor by the bed Elena moved over to her little family with a big smile on her face. Reaching out she ran her fingers over Claire's soft dark hair. "She'll crawl when she's ready" Elena assured him.

Before Damon could answer, Elena's cell phone started to ring over on the nightstand. With a smile she got to her feet and went over to get her phone. Seeing it was Jenna, Elena picked it up and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

Damon sat on the floor with Claire watched Elena's face for her reactions while Claire played on his lap. "Really? I didn't know they were coming up?" Elena said as she got the news.

"Yeah I'm on my way" Elena said and then hung up.

"What's going on?" Damon asked as he got to his feet while still holding Claire. "My grandparents are in town," Elena explained. "Apparently they just showed up on our doorstep and Jenna says I need to get home right away."

"Is everything okay?" Damon asked.

"Um well my grandparents never kept it a secret that they were upset Jenna was given custody and they have always been hard on her. I mean they are great to me and Jeremy but recent situations may have caused this visit."

"As in you with a baby and Jeremy with a jail cell with his name on it?" Damon asked.

Elena glared at Damon for his comment but just let out a sigh. "Anyway Jenna needs to be rescued," she told him as she picked up the overnight bag and swung it over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Jenna stood in the family room biting her nails while Elisaveta Gilbert did her inspection of the house to see what Jenna had done to ruin it. She was very thorough as she moved every cushion to see if stuff was shoved behind, she ran her index finger along the fireplace mantel and gave a disapproving look when there was a bit of dust on her finger. Shaking her head and making a ticking sound with her tongue she continued her inspection.<p>

Running her fingers through her hair, Jenna did her best to keep it together and not start a fight with Elisaveta. Mr. Gilbert pretty much just made himself at home as he came back into the family room snacking on a sandwich he had made himself.

"So where is my sweet granddaughter and grandson?" Elisaveta asked as she stood in the middle of the room looking as if the house was hers. Although the house was in fact passed down through the Gilbert generations, Jenna was the owner now thanks to Grayson and Miranda Gilbert.

"Jeremy is upstairs sleeping and Elena should be here soon," Jenna explained although Elisaveta didn't seemed to be satisfied with the answer and then continued her snooping. She came across a picture of a young man with jet-black hair and steel blue eyes smiling while holding a newborn baby. Clenching her jaw Elisaveta picked up the frame and waved it at Jenna. "Is this the imbecile who hurt our granddaughter?" Elisaveta asked in an angry tone.

"Why the hell do you have a picture of that scoundrel?" Mr. Gilbert said in a booming voice as he slammed his big fist down on the couch.

"He's Claire's father" Jenna snapped at them as she took the photo out of Elisaveta's hands and set it back on the table.

"He should be in jail!" Elisaveta screamed, "What kind of message are you sending that you allow our granddaughter to be around that, that THING!"

"His name is Damon and believe it or not but we have found away to make things work. What kind of person would I be if I denied him to see his own daughter Elisa?" Jenna asked.

"Don't get me started on the fact he is a Salvatore!" Mr. Gilbert growled as the name left his lips.

"You would be a responsible guardian!" Elisa snapped back. "Although you lost that title when you let her get pregnant in the first place!"

"HEY! It's not like I was there cheering them on!" Jenna screamed back at the old lady.

"The way you are acting you may as well have!" Elisaveta growled back.

As the three went into an awkward silence they could hear voices outside and then as the door slowly opened and Elena stepped inside. Peeking her head around the corner she spotted her grandparents. Elisa squealed with delight as Elena enter the house carrying Claire in her baby seat and ran over to hug her granddaughter as tight as she could. "Oh Elena dear, look at you!" she said happily. Jenna was amazed at how quickly the old bat was able to switch her emotion as she hugged and fixed Elena's hair.

"Nana it's so good to see you!" Elena said as she wrapped her arms around her grandmother again.

"I'm so happy to see you too darling" Elisa said as she kissed her granddaughter temple. "Oh and this must be my precious great granddaughter!" Elisa said as she knelt down to get a better look at Claire who seemed to be the spitting image of Elena.

"She is gorgeous " Elisa said as she picked up the baby girl in her arms.

"Yeah she has that affect on people she just meets" Elena assured, as she knew that Claire came well equipped with a pair of lungs.

As Elisa talked to the little girl, Elena walked over to hug her grandpa while Jenna stood back and watched nervously biting her nails. When Elena pulled away she walked over to Jenna and stood beside her while her grandparents got to meet Claire.

"Where's Damon?" Jenna asked silently so the elders couldn't hear them.

"I told him that you suggested he skip family bonding and he was more then happy to" Elena insisted.

"Good cause I just got an ear full after the saw his picture." Jenna told her and then both just turned to smile at her grandparents as they brought Claire over to them.

* * *

><p>Entering The Grill Alaric made his way up to the counter to pick up his order to go. Matt Donovan gave a nod to Alaric and then went back to the kitchen to get Alaric's order. Biting his bottom lip, Alaric turned his back to the bar and then looked out at the sitting area on the restaurant. As he looked out he noticed Damon sitting at a booth with a laptop and a number of brochures in front of him.<p>

Turning his head and seeing that Matt wasn't coming back anytime soon he pushed off the counter and then crossed the room to where Damon was sitting. "Hey" he said casually as he approached Damon's booth.

Damon looked up a little startled but then gave a slight smirk at seeing his old teacher and then sat back. As Alaric got closer he got a better idea at what Damon was doing as he picked up one of the brochures. As he lifted it up he read the title with a smile. "University of Virginia" Alaric said as he waved the brochure around.

Damon's smile grew as he took the brochure from Alaric, "Just one of the options. This is the closest to home so hopefully," Damon said as he sat the brochure on his pile of different universities to choose from. It was true a big part of him hoped that he could get into UVA was his top choice due to it's geographic location being close to home and close to Claire and Elena. Luckily for him his uncle had set up a trust fund for him and while a couple grand had gone to pay Jeremy's fine after his idiotic night out with his friends where one of them was driving drunk he still have enough for school.

"SO you're not at Elena's meeting her grandparents?" Alaric asked as he took a seat at the booth across from Damon.

Damon shook his head, "I'm the guy who knocked up their granddaughter, I doubt think they want to see me." Damon replied as he flipped open one of the brochures to George Mason University. "Plus I'm a Salvatore and the Salvatore's were never a favorite of the Gilberts."

"And why is that?" Alaric asked as he remembered some talk about the whole Salvatore Gilbert family angst.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and tossed the brochure back onto the pile. "I don't know, I never really cared to find out. My Dad was a drunk and my mother was a deadbeat who ran out on her kids so I have a vague idea that they weren't great people."

Alaric gave a nod as e remembered hearing about how Damon and Stefan had a pretty bad upbringing. A mother he left them when Stefan was a baby, and a father he drank himself to death. It was quite a miracle that giving that they pretty much grew up in a bar as kids that they turned out the way they did. Although Damon did seem to be headed down a similar path, he turned his life around when realized he was going to be a dad. Their father's brother Zack seemed to do his best to give the boys everything that they needed and provide them with a safe home.

"So you know what your gonna take?" Alaric asked.

"Not sure, Uncle Zack is hopping I'll join the business, so wants me to take business courses but seriously I have no idea what I want to do" Damon told him in frustration. "I've been sitting here for hours trying to figure it out and its not working."

"Maybe you just need a break," Alaric told him. "Listen me and some guys are getting together to play some blackjack, why don't you come along?"

Damon sat there for a moment thinking about it and knowing that he wasn't going to come to a decision anytime soon he figured that some guy time may be fun and then nodded his head.

"Mr. Saltzman, your order" came Matts voice behind the counter as he held up his bag of wings and nacho dip. With a smile Alaric got up to pay for his order while Damon packed up his stuff. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder he then followed Alaric out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Tyler pulled up to Caroline's house in his truck and killed the engine. He had tried calling her earlier but hadn't heard from her in a couple days. She had been very distant lately and he had no idea why. He had tried to get her to talk to him but she just brushed him off and closed everyone off.<p>

Getting out of his truck he placed the keys in his pocket while he shut the door. Observing the house he notices sheriff Forbes car was gone so Caroline was home alone. He rubbed his sweaty palms against jeans as he walked up the driveway. He tried to look for movement inside the house through the windows but couldn't see anything. Taking a deep breath Tyler brought his fist up and knocked on the door and hoped Caroline would let him in and let him help her.

Standing there on the front porch he looked around at the neighbourhood as for the most part it was quiet. Across the street a lady was tending to her garden and next-door kids were blowing bubbles. Tapping his foot he turned back to the closed door in front of him and tried again.

The sound of the knock on the door could be heard loud and clear for Caroline as she still sat at the kitchen table still looking as trouble as she was before. Biting her bottom lip she could hear Tyler's pleads for her to let him in and let him help her. She turned to look at the closed door but couldn't bring herself to let him in. She knew if she let him in on what was going on he wouldn't want her to put herself through the horror of opening up old wounds and she would end up agreeing with him and walk away. A big part of her wanted to do that because she had lost so much of her childhood because of that man he didn't deserve anymore but at the same time if she did walk away her little sisters may experience what she did.

"Caroline, please I know something is wrong and I know you don't want to talk about it but I just want you to know I'm here" Tyler said as he leaned his forehead against the door. "Look Caroline what ever is going on, I'm here when you want to talk. I'm here for you" he told her and when he never got an answer he walked away knowing she still needed time to work through things on her own.

(Flashback)

_Caroline could hear the yelling coming from downstairs and as she held a tight grip on her stuff bunny she crept her door and peaked her head out the small opening and looked down the hall. Her heart was beating faster and faster as the fight between her parents got louder._

_She then saw her mother storm over to their bedroom and start to throw her dads clothes and belongings out into the hallway. Her father was anything but pleased by her actions and was screaming louder and louder. Caroline sat back a little afraid he might see her but listened as her mother told him to get out._

_"I'm done, I'm done being afraid of you and letting you walk all over me and I will not let you hurt my daughter!"_

_"STOP THAT YOU BITCH!" he yelled again as he made an advance towards his wife._

_Although Caroline couldn't see since her mother had her back to her he father suddenly stopped and put his hands up in the air. "Don't be stupid Liz!" he growled at her._

_"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she warned him as she took a few steps forward and forcing him the step back as well. She kept on going until he was at the front door and then repeated her command one last time. "I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK OF COMING BACK, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" she told him in a tone that Caroline hadn't heard her speak in before._

_"YOU'RE A STUPID BITCH!" he yelled at her and then opened up the front door and left with a bang as the door slammed behind him. That was the last time Caroline had ever seen her father and that was the last time she ever wanted to see him._

* * *

><p>Jenna still stood in the corner of the family room while Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert made themselves at home. Mr. Gilbert had turned on the t.v and was watching baseball while Elisa was kneeling down on the floor sweetly talking to Claire as she played with her rattle. Not to far away Elena had her homework spread out on the floor and would every so often look up at Claire and her Nana.<p>

"So what's your project on?" Elisa asked Elena with a smile.

"Family history" Elena told her.

"Well as a founding family of this town there is a lot of information about the Gilberts" Elisa told her as she handed Claire her rattle and watched as she put it in her mouth and started mumbling to herself. "There should be boxes full of stuff in the basement."

"The Gilberts are a very respected family in this town," Mr. Gilbert said.

"Jenna you better not of thrown any of that stuff out" Elisa said as she turned to look at Jenna with a glare and warning tone.

"No I haven't moved anything downstairs" Jenna assured her feeling very uncomfortable with how they were making her feel unwanted in her own house.

"Well then be a dear and go get them," Elisa said with a smile but a tone that was anything but friendly.

Jenna bit her bottom lip and then with a nod turned to leave the room and head down into the basement. Elena watched the way her grandparents were treating Jenna and quickly got to her feet, "I'll help you" she said and then left the room and followed Jenna into the basement.

"You okay?" Elena said as she and Jenna descended into the dusty basement that was filled with cardboard boxes. Jenna said nothing; she just nodded her head and looked around for the box that had Gilbert written on it with a black marker. "No matter what, you are doing your best in a situation you had dropped on you without any warning" Elena told her as she too moved boxes around to find the ones she was looking for.

"Well if you look at the facts that are right in front of us well then they aren't wrong to doubt me," Jenna said with a sigh. They were right, she had very little control of Elena and Jeremy, if she did then Elena wouldn't of ended up pregnant and Jeremy would still be a passing in school and involved in school clubs and not getting into trouble with the town police and mixing in with the wrong crowd and doing drugs.

"Your doing the best you can" Elena told her knowing that Jenna was really doubting her abilities to take care of her and Jeremy.

"Not according the them," Jenna stated as she moved the boxes and finally found the ones she was looking for. "Here we go, these are want you want" Jenna told her not giving Elena anytime to comment on her last statement.

Turning around Elena walked over to where Jenna was and helped her pick up the boxes. As they both held one they headed back up the stairs and although Elena was no longer able to continue her conversation with Jenna she made a mental note to continue when they were alone again.

As the two returned to the family room, Jeremy had finally graced them with his presence and was slummed on the couch next to his grandfather as the two watched the game and didn't even budge when Elena and Jenna returned and set the boxes down on the floor.

"Your ancestors were packrats," Elisa said with smirk as she joined Elena as she opened up the boxes to see the old family treasures and heirlooms.

"Gilberts are very proud!" Mr. Gilbert chimed in without taking his eyes off the t.v.

Elena reached into the box and pulled out an old compass, and necklace. As she inspected them closely it was no doubt they were from the 1800's. "That is compass your ancestor Johnathan Gilbert made, and this necklace belong to his granddaughter Samantha" Elisa said as she rubbed her thumb over the pendant to remove the dust. "Beautiful is it?"

Elena just stared at the necklace and nodded her head. The necklace featured a beautiful antique green and blue button from the late 1800's. The button displayed a carved and dyed disc of mother of pearl with a steel cut center. The button was on a very nice brass ox filigree with complementary flower peddles around the outside making it look like a flower.

As she set the necklace down on the coffee table she turned and reached into the other box and pulled out a picture frame. Looking at the picture of the two little girls about six and four with big smiles on their faces. Elena knew that this picture wasn't that old at all because the young girl in the picture was her.

"Oh I always loved this picture!" Elisaveta said with as reached out for the picture to take a better look at it. Elena watch as she nana continued to smile at the picture and Elena couldn't help but wonder whom the older girl was in the photo.

"You know that although the Gilberts are a very well known and respected family here in Mystic Falls, you also come from another great family; the Petrova on my side." Elisa said with a big smile on her face.

"My mother and father, your great grandparents came to this country from Bulgaria with my older sister and myself. We lived in a town not far from Mystic Fall named Riverview, and it was there that my family owned the towns local newspaper business. My sister married Philip Pierce a well-respected Lawyer and their son Philip Jr. is as well. This here is a picture of you and his daughter Katherine."

Elena's heart suddenly stopped as her eyes stared at the picture again. "You mean Katherine Peirce…. is my cousin?" Elena said horrified by the news that the girl who seemed to make it a mission to undermined her relationship with Damon, was actually family.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock on the door and then someone started to open the door. All eyes turned to the door as Damon stepped inside or more like stepped into the lion's den.

When Mr. Gilbert noticed the young man from the picture he stood up and glared at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS HOUSE!"

"Grandpa!" Elena called out not liking his tone with Damon.

"No your grandfather is right! How dare he walk into this house after what you did to our innocent sweet Elena!" Elisa said as she start waving her finger in Damon's face while he just stood there frozen in his spot. Claire was the only smiling at him wanting him to pick her up.

"Nana please!" Elena said but both her grandparents ignored her and Jenna's pleads to back off Damon.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Mr. Gilbert yelled.

"Grandpa, Damon-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" he screamed louder and this time upsetting and terrifying Claire.

Damon saw is ladybug jolt at the sound of the booming voice that she wasn't use to hearing and seeing it scarred her. She started to cry and Damon figured it was best he leave. Elena picked up Claire and rocked her in her arms trying to get her to calm down. "I see this is a bad time," Damon said as he turned to leave.

"No Damon this isn't their house they can't-" Elena started to say as she moved closer to him, but Damon cut her off.

"It's fine" Damon told her while he brushed his thumb across Claire's chubby cheek.

Elena bit her lip wanting to say something but Damon was already out of the house and head back to his car. Shaking her head Elena concentrated on attending to her daughter who was still screaming.

"Was that really necessary?" Jenna asked as she pointed to how it had scared Claire.

"That boy should not be allowed to step a foot into this house!" Elisa snarled at Jenna.

"What kind of house are you running here?" Mr. Gilbert asked in a firm voice as both him and Elisa closed in on Jenna.

"ENOUGH!" Elena yelled at them as she cradled Claire to her chest trying to get her to calm down. "I think you have both done enough!" Elena said in anger as she headed up the stairs to her room holding Claire as she continued to scream in her arms.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE RAISING THESE CHILDREN AND I WILL NOT STAND BACK ANY LONGER. MAYBE IT IS BEST THE CHILDREN COME WITH US BACK TO FLORIDA!" Elisa told her.

"You can't do that!" Jeremy called out as for the first time he spoke up since joining them in the family room. In fact they all seemed to have forgotten he was there to begin with.

"We most certainly can, young man! Once we talk to a lawyer you and Elena will be coming back to home with us!" Eliza yelled back her voice strong and firm. She definitely was about to make things a whole lot worse for Jenna.


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Diary,_

_So Nana and grandpa have been here for almost a week now and although I'm not completely sure of their reason for being here I know they are being really hard on Jenna. I believe that they still see Jenna as the little girl at my parents wedding even though that was over seventeen years ago. When my parents died they were so sure that they would have custody and even had Jeremy and I preparing for the move to Florida. The death of my father; their son was hard on them and I remember hearing my grandmother crying almost every night._

_We all handle grief differently but my grandparents were a wreck after the loss of my father and couldn't get through a conversation without crying. When Jeremy and I laughed about happy memories we had of them it just seem to make my nana cry and then we would feel so guilty. Of course we missed our parents and were devastated to lose them but we found a way to get through the day by a happy memory. Jenna seemed to get that and I think she understood us a little better because my mom and Jenna's mother died of cancer when they were young._

_I believe that was one of the reasons Jenna was granted custody of us in my parents Will. I believe that my parent saw Jenna as someone who we could find comfort in because she went through something similar. She was able to get our minds off the funeral or the fact I would never hear my parents voices again. As much as nana and grandpa wanted to be there for us, losing their son was so hard that they didn't know how to talk to us. I even think them leaving us to go back to Florida was more to help them heal because when they saw Jeremy and I it reminded them of our parents._

_I know they think they are acting in our best interest by coming here and fighting with Jenna but the truth is Jeremy and I have lost enough people in our lives we don't need anymore. With Jenna we have settled into our new home and although we have had our share of struggles we are doing our best to make it through everyday._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>"So I see you've escaped diaper duty again" Alaric chuckled to Damon from across the table as he dealt out the cards for him and the group of guys. This was Damon second time joining Alaric and the guys on poker night. Since Elena's grandparents were running their house as boot camp he had to lay low for the time being.<p>

"Just lying low" Damon said as he picked up his cards and tapped them on the table. "Elena's grandparents are still in town and I'm not exactly a popular topic with them."

"Hey I'm not a popular topic with my wife's parents either!" one of the guys named Bob laughed as he started the game and tossing money into the pot. They guys laughed and then started the betting and raising the pot value. "And I didn't even knock my wife up until we got married."

"Thanks for that!" Damon scoffed.

"The in-laws are a great bunch!"

"This coming from the guy who has been divorced twice before turning thirty huh Gerry?" Alaric teased.

"And that's why I speak the truth!" Gerry laughed, "Alright I fold."

"You fold, are you really gonna let Damon take us all to the bank again?" Bob asked as he too folded.

"Hey, he had beginners luck last time," Alaric said as he stayed in. "He ain't taking my money tonight!" he added as he stared Damon down hoping he would fold.

"Hey I need the money, I just spent a good chunk bailing the Gilbert kid out of jail" Damon said as he shook his head. "Jeremy got into a fight after school with some kids at a rival school and next thing you know the kids is facing assault charges!"

"Apparently boot camp isn't fool proof huh" Gerry joked.

"Not according to my trust fund money" Damon told them as he went all in again and made Alaric grumble in frustration.

"Kids got anger issues and his grandparents and Jenna fighting over him and Elena probably isn't helping" Alaric said. "Alright kid what you got?"

"Four of a kind!" Damon chirped as he proudly lay out his cards for the guys to see that he had four 10s.

"You son of a bitch!" Alaric growled as he slapped his cards down in a huff. Damon laughed as he reached out for the pile as he checked out Alaric's straight hand of 5-4-3-2-A.

"Better luck next time!" Damon said with a smile as he shuffled the cards to deal them back out.

"Oh after tonight I'm gonna make sure Elena has you on diaper duty every poker night!" Alaric said, as he didn't like losing.

"Oh she already beat you to it," Damon assured him. "Once the commander Gilberts leave town I'm on baby detail for a week so she can see her friends again" Damon told him.

"I knew I liked Elena!" Alaric said with a smile as Damon dealt out the cards again.

"Don't listen to him kid! We like that it's someone new taking our money!" Bob teased back as the guys got ready for another round.

* * *

><p>"Where's Claire? Where's mommy's baby girl?" Elena said in a happy voice as she sat in the middle of her room with a pink baby blanket draped over Claire's head as she sat in front of her. As she slowly pulled off the blanket, Claire squealed in delight as she saw her mommy's face again. "There you are!" Elena said happily and then reached out and picked Claire up and gave her a smooch on the cheek. "Mommy's baby is getting so big!" Elena said as she kissed Claire again after hearing the irresistible giggle from her baby girl.<p>

"Mommy just loves your giggles" Elena said as she hugged Claire close to her chest. There was a knock on the door and then a troubled Jeremy stepped inside. When Elena saw her brother she wondered what he could possibly be up to now. "Look Claire, it's uncle Jeremy but with handcuffs yet" Elena said as she sat her back on the floor and handed Claire her stuffed Ladybug.

"Haha how funny" Jeremy said as he knelt down on the floor beside Claire and tickled her little tummy. "Mommy thinks she's funny."

"Actually I was being serious, usually by now you're out and we're waiting for a phone call from the police station" Elena said in a firm voice and her arms crossed to let him know she was no longer playing around.

Jeremy let out a sigh and then sat back and met his sister's very annoyed eyes. "Look something is going on with Nana and Jenna" Jeremy told his sister.

"I'm sure your latest arrest and growing record might have something to do with it" Elena snapped back at him.

"Yeah because you being a teen mom wouldn't have any affect" Jeremy snapped back not liking how he was getting the blame.

"What do you want Jer?" Elena asked not really in the mood to deal with her brother at the moment.

"Nana wants Jenna to give up custody," Jeremy blurted out.

Elena stared at her brother for a moment and then reached out and picked Claire up to place her on her lap as the little girl babbled off to herself while holding her ladybug. "What are you talking about Jenna would never agree to that" Elena told him.

"I'm just saying I heard them talking about it!"

"And you thought the best way to deal with that was to get yourself arrested again?"

"It was an accident, the guy was pissing me off!" Jeremy said in defense.

"Yea it seems everyone pisses you off now," Elena snapped back.

"You know what, the guy called you a slut and I punched him!" Jeremy told her.

"Jeremy I get called a slut, baby maker, and whore all the time at school you don't see me beating every person up" Elena told him as she bounced Claire on her lap. "Look a appreciate you wanting to stand up for me, but Jeremy you need to be smart, they aren't worth you getting charged or possibly going to juvie for."

"Whatever" Jeremy said as he got to his feet and headed out of Elena's room. As Elena sat on the floor watching her brother leave she was really worried that if Jeremy didn't get himself together soon he may be in more trouble then he could possible get out of.

Claire continued to babble away to herself in her mother's arms as they sat on the bedroom floor after Jeremy had stormed out. With a sigh Elena kissed Claire's tiny forehead and got a good whiff of her baby scent. "What are we gonna do about Jeremy huh?" Elena asked her daughter as she got to her feet and left her bedroom. As she talked sweetly to her little girl Elena descended down the stairs to the main floor but came to a halt when she saw someone standing at the front door. "What are you doing here?" Elena asked in a very unhappy tone.

Standing at the door in skin-tight jeans and a black tank top, her dark brown hair flowed with ringlets down her shoulders as she leaned against the front door starring up at Elena who looked very surprised by the new guest. She had her signature devious smile across her face and her strikingly brown eyes stared Elena down. "Well hello Elena"

"Katherine what are you doing in my house?" Elena snapped as she took the last few steps down the stairs so that she was standing right in front of Katherine while holding Claire against her chest.

"Didn't you hear?" Katherine said with a smirk as she stepped closer to Elena and sized her up, "It's family night" she added and then brushed past Elena and headed down the hall acting all cheery as she embraced Elena's grandmother and thanked her for inviting her.

Elena's eyes went wide as she realized her grandmother had invited Katherine to dinner think that the two were actually close. "You have go to be kidding me," Elena mumbled to herself as she followed behind and saw the apologetic look on Jenna's face as she entered the kitchen.

"It's so good to see you again Elisa!" Katherine said in a cheerful voice as she hugged her grandmother's sister. "It has been way too long and I am just so thrilled that you have reintroduced me to my dear cousin!"

"Oh I'm so glad you two will be able to catch up!" Elisa said with a huge smile.

"Nana what is she doing here?" Elena asked breaking up the friendly greetings.

"She is here for dinner silly, I think it will be wonderful that you two can become great friends again!" Elisa said as she stepped closer to Elena and then ran her fingers through Claire's dark hair. "Family is the most important!"

"And yet you won't let Claire's father come over?" Elena snapped back and then saw the disapproving look on her grandmother's face.

"I tried to warn her about him," Katherine chimed in with a sad face expression.., "But I was just too late."

"Shut up Katherine!" Elena snapped in anger.

"ELENA!" Elisa yelled not at all happy at how Elena was acting.

"Elisa I don't think this is such a good idea" Jenna interrupted seeing the tension between Elena and Katherine. Unlike Elisa, Jenna knew all too well what kind of a manipulator Katherine could be considering she also knew her mother growing up.

"Is there something I should know?" Elisa snapped at Jenna, as she didn't like when people tried to come between her and her plans.

Jenna took Elisa off to the side while Elena and Katherine stood in the kitchen still holding each other's stares. Katherine stood in the kitchen looking fairly confident as she stared down at Elena knowing she had Elena's own grandmother gushing over her as someone Elena should look up to. Elena on the other hand was anything but please and hoped this horrible night would end quickly.

"Katherine and Damon use to date" Jenna whispered quietly to Elisa as she wanted her to rethink this whole dinner party reunion.

"Well it seems that Salvatore really gets around!" Mr. Gilbert voice said as he entered the room

"Boy is nothing but trouble!" Elisa said out loud as she lead the girls into the kitchen where she had a family dinner all set up for them.

Elena made her way over to Claire's highchair and strapped her in while the others took a seat. Jenna sat on the one side of Claire's highchair so that Katherine and Elisa had so sit on the other side of the table. Jeremy came sauntering into the room not long after everyone started to take their seats and was very shocked by the guest sitting across from him.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Jeremy asked as he sat beside his sister.

"Jeremy mind your manners" Elisa told him as she narrowed her eyes at her grandson. "Katherine is family."

Katherine gave a smirk and neither Jeremy nor Elena smiled back at her. Dinner was quiet silent for a while except for the humming sound coming from Claire as Elena fed her. Elena, Jeremy and Jenna continued to be very uncomfortable over the dinner while Elisa was none the wiser and seemed to think this dinner was going quite well.

"So Katherine dear, tell me how is college?" Elisa asked as she took a bite of her chicken.

Katherine gave one of her totally fake smiles that Elena had seen many times. Flicking her hair back she answered, "it's great, lots of work and can be very tiring."

"Somehow I doubt that has anything to do with studying" Jeremy said under his breath and just loud enough so Elena could hear and tried to hold back her laughter.

"What was that Jer?" Elisa asked.

"Nothing Nana, good chicken" he saved and then made a side glance at Elena whom was still trying to hold back her laughter as she fed Claire her baby food.

"A college education is very important" Mr. Gilbert said with a nod as he cut up his chicken.

Katherine smiled and then eyed Elena closely, "I believe that is so true" she said. "It's a shame Damon doesn't think so" Katherine added and saw the look of anger grow across Elena's face.

"That boy is good for nothing but causing trouble," Elisa said as she shook her head.

"Actually Damon is planning on going to school next year" Jenna chimed in.

"You really sticking up for the bastard who ruined Elena's life?" Elisa asked in a tone to make Jenna feel very bad and guilty.

"Of course not-"

"Because this was not the life our son wanted for his daughter" Elisa told her as she cut Jenna off.

"I know that, it's just-"

"He forced our little girl to grow up so fast and give up on all her dreams. Damon Salvatore is a low life bastard who hurt our baby girl!" Elisa cut her off again and this time had tears running down her face that Jenna thought sure were fake.

"Nana stop!" Elena snapped.

"You know I tried so hard to warn her about how bad Damon was and how she should stay away from him. I didn't want to see her get hurt the way he has hurt so many girls. I for one have no idea how many other girls he has put in the same situation as Elena" Katherine said acting all caring and showing off that fake smile of hers.

"Oh Shut Up Katherine!" Elena yelled back having heard enough from Katherine and her grandparents.

"ELENA!" he grandfather called back to her.

"NO YOU LISTEN!" Elena yelled back. "Damon isn't in school this year because he is staying home with our daughter. If he wasn't then I wouldn't be in school and would of had to drop out."

"You would never have to been in this position if it wasn't for him in the first place!" Elisa yelled across the table in anger. "He is a low life bastard and I've heard enough about him. You, Jeremy and Claire will be coming back to Florida with us and you are not to see that boy ever again!" Elisa yelled back at her granddaughter.

"You can't do this" Elena said as tears started to stream down her face.

"You are sixteen Elena, of course I can!" Elisa told in a firm and determined voice.

This whole time Katherine sat back in her seat watching the fight between Elena and her grandmother and how it looked like she would finally be getting her wish of Elena leaving Mystic Falls and leaving Damon behind. A small smile spread across her face as she saw the tears in Elena's eyes.

* * *

><p>"So I think there might be something wrong with it" Stefan said as he stood in the garage leaning against the back. "It always makes weird noises when I put my foot on the break pedal."<p>

"Did you run over anything?" Damon asked as he came over with a toolbox and got ready to check out his brother's car. "Or maybe meet anymore crazy chicks with it?"

"Don't start, you agree to never bring up Amelia again!" Stefan reminded him.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and then removed his shirt and tossed it at Stefan who caught the shirt while giving his brother a look of confusions. "Are you planning on some girl coming over to watch that you need to do this shirtless?"

"That's John Varvatos" Damon told him and then ducked down to get under the car as Stefan walked around trying to busy himself because he knew nothing about car repairs.

Sure he could probably name off every car he saw but when it came to fixing them, Damon was the better man for the job. Kneeling down by the hood and where Damon was laying under the car, Stefan peaked his head down to see what Damon was doing as he heard the sound of metal clinking together and a rattling sound. "You sure you know what your doing?"

"Better then you would" Damon replied as he stayed underneath the car.

"So how was poker?" Stefan asked.

"Bob and I took all Rick's money, though I didn't walk away with as much as last time," Damon told him. "Man I was so close to having Alaric betting his hair and having to shave it off."

"A bald Mr. Saltzman, I can't really picture that" came a very familiar voice that got both Damon and Stefan to look over at the front of the garage opening and seeing Katherine standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Damon said with a groan as he came up from under the car.

Katherine smile grew as she got a good look at Damon shirtless, as it had been quite a while since she had the pleasure to see Damon's six-pack and this time with a little grease. Biting her bottom lip she drank in his appearance as she slowly closed the gap between them. "You still got it Damon," she told him.

"What do you want?" Damon asked her point blank as he wasn't interested in games. He reached out for a towel and wiped the grease off his hands.

Stefan got to his feet and then his eyes glanced back and forth between Katherine and Damon and then felt his presence wasn't needed. "I'm just gonna go inside…" he told them but neither Damon nor Katherine acknowledged that Stefan was there or that he had said anything. So quickly he backed away and left the two alone, Katherine ogled him while Damon just continued to glare.

"You look really good," Katherine said as she reached out and ran a finger down Damon's arm.

"What do you want?" Damon demanded to know as he swatted her hand away pretty much as quickly as she touched him.

"Oh I just got back from having dinner at the Gilberts" Katherine said with a sigh as she move over to take a seat on the hood of Stefan's car and smiled back at Damon.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Damon said very confused, it made no sense to him why Katherine would even be in Elena's house never mind being there for dinner.

"You haven't talk to Elena lately have you?" Katherine asked as she leaned forward still wearing that obnoxious smirk that Damon couldn't stand. "It turns out that her old bat of a grandmother is actually my grandmother's sister. That makes Elena and I cousins apparently. Its odd that she never mentioned that to you."

Damon stood there completely shocked thinking maybe he had heard her wrong. How could Elena and Katherine be related? Or how could he be that unlucky to have them related just to add to more problems they had with Katherine.

"It makes more sense now" Katherine said as she hopped off the car and slowly circled around Damon as he remained standing in one spot. "Why you became so interested in Elena and all, I mean she reminded you of me" she told him as whispered that last bit in his ear.

"Yeah that's why I showed interest in Elena" Damon said with a scoff as he shook his head. "What ever makes your selfish heart feel better."

"Think what you want Damon but I'm looking at the facts, brown hair, brown eyes, Bulgarian descent…" Katherine told him as she leaned her back against the car and stared at Damon.

"You are so full of yourself, it's sad," Damon told her as he started to walk away from her.

"You now that no matter how good of a father you think you are her family will never except you!" Katherine snapped at him in anger that he was walking away from her. "To them you will always be the bastard who ruined their precious Elena's life. Even aunt Jenna will never see you as part of the family no matter what you do!"

"Last time it checked I didn't really care what they thought of me" Damon called back to her as he got back in her face in anger. He hated people throwing the "you ruined Elena's life" line in his face all the time because of course he knows what he did and it kills him to think of the life choice he had her make at such a young age. As much as he loved Claire, the guilt of forcing Elena to give up on her dreams or having a normal high school experience was something he would never forgive himself for.

"Well maybe you should of took more interest in warming up to the family or you wouldn't be having to say goodbye to your precious Claire" Katherine told him and watched as the horror fell on Damon's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it seems Elena's grandparents are dead set on taking Elena and Jeremy back to Florida with them and well if Elena goes, so does little Claire" Katherine told him as she ran her fingers down Damon's bare arms.

Damon didn't even seem to care or maybe he didn't really notice as he was more focused on what Katherine had just thrown at him about Elena's grandparents wanting to take Elena and his ladybug away. "They… They can't do that!" Damon said shaking his head as the pain grew in his eyes.

"Elena's sixteen, so her guardian's still get to call the shots, and by the sound of it Jenna is leaning towards giving up custody" Katherine told him and while Katherine was very thrilled that Elena will soon be out of the picture Damon looked anything but please. He didn't say anything else to her; he just pushed past her and left the garage in a hurry. "DAMON!" she called out to him but he didn't answer.

* * *

><p>After dinner the atmosphere in house was very tense, Katherine had left and Elena was nothing but happy to have her out of the house. The whole time she was here she would do what ever she could to bring Damon's name up to get her grandparents all worked up. Since dinner Jenna had become very silent and that scared Elena because maybe Jenna really was considering giving up custody.<p>

Sitting on the couch she was cuddling with Claire and her chin resting lightly on Claire's head while the little girl could barely keep her eyes open. Jeremy was also slummed on the couch beside them flipping through the channels on the t.v while they could hear their grandparents talking in the kitchen mostly likely about them.

It was so quiet that everyone pretty much jumped when they heard the front door slam shut and echo through the house. Elena turned and saw Damon standing there and the look on his face was anything but please. "Damon" Elena said as she got up while holding Claire and walked over to him.

When he saw her holding his little ladybug he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight and kissed both her and Claire happy to see them. His hands ran through Elena's hair and then leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"What the HELL are you doing HERE!" came Mr. Gilbert's voice as he saw Damon standing at the front door with his hand running through Elena's hair.

Damon turned to look at him just as Jenna, Jeremy and Elisa also came to stand in the hallway. Elisa let out a sigh and shook her head in disbelief "Do you not know when your not welcomed? You have some nerve!"

"NANA!" Elena snapped.

"NO YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!" Damon called back ignoring Elena's attempt to smooth things over. "There is no way in HELL I will stand back and let you take MY daughter away from ME!" Damon yelled back at Elisa and Mr. Gilbert as he stepped closer to them.

"We are looking out for what's best for our granddaughter and grandson" Elisa told him. "Don't you raise your voice as me you selfish prick!"

"I'm being selfish?" Damon shot back. "Do you really think Elena will thank you for ripping her away from her friends after everything she went through last year and a half?"

"Well you are responsible for what happen to her last year" Elisa told him.

"I'm talking about losing her parents and having to leave New York the only home she knew and Jeremy, I think it is a huge mistake if you move him now especially since he is still struggling. He may be getting into trouble here in Mystic Falls but this is a small town, god knows what he will find himself mixed up in in Florida."

"They are minors and we get to make these decisions not them! They may not agree with them now but it time they will learn that we are doing this for them!" Elisa yelled.

"Yeah well incase you forgot I'm eighteen and there is now way I'm going to stand back and watch you take my daughter away! I WILL FIGHT YOU! I WILL FIGHT FOR CUSTODY" Damon yelled back. Elena was standing behind Damon holding Claire close to her chest making hush sound to settle Claire because of the loud voices.

"You're a bastard just like the rest of the Salvatore's!" Mr. Gilbert growled.

"You know what maybe I am but there is a difference between me and my family; I'm not about to stand back give up or run from you. As you said so yourself I'm a Salvatore and I will come at you with everything I have!"

"Salvatore!" Mr. Gilbert spat, "think money will get you everything!"

"Would you really put Elena through that of having her daughter taken from her?" Elisa asked hoping to guilt Damon into giving up.

"As you like to point out, Elena is only sixteen and isn't allowed to make her own decisions about this so the way I see it, it's not Elena I'm fighting against it's you two! My Uncle has money and trust me when I say I will have some of the best lawyers working for me and in the end it will be you who Elena will never forgive because you put her in a situation between choosing to honouring you or do what's best your OUR daughter!"

"YOU'RE A BASTARD SALVATORE!" Mr. Gilbert yelled.

"And let me get one thing clear, if you so much as try to leave town with Claire, I will have you arrested for kidnapping!" Damon warned them.

"Claire would be with her mother, where she belongs!" Elisa yelled not liking that he was threatening them.

"Well you may get Custody of Elena but that DOES NOT give you custody of MY DAUGHTER!" Damon yelled at them. "And if you try to take her out of town I will show you just how much of a bastard I can be!" With that Damon turned on his heels and walked back to where Elena was standing with Claire. As Claire reached up for her Daddy, Elena handed her to Damon then quickly grabbed her coat.

"I'm going over to Damon's" Elena said as she looked at her aunt Jenna.

"NO YOUR NOT!" Elisa called out as she moved towards the three.

"As of right now Jenna is still my guardian" Elena called back and her grandparents were shocked at the tone in Elena's voice.

"Go ahead, I'll call you later" Jenna told her and moved to stand between Elena and her grandparents so that the three could leave the house.

"What the hell are you doing? This is exactly why you do not deserve to have custody!" Elisa snarled at Jenna.

"Let me be clear! If by some miracle you get custody of Elena and Jeremy, and Damon fights for custody then I'm on his side!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mr. Gilbert snapped at her.

"You complain that Damon is a low life, who ruined Elena's life and act like he is a deadbeat father when he isn't. If you take her away from him then you are the ones forcing Elena to do this on her own." Jenna told them and then headed up stairs to her room and shut the door finally letting the emotions of this whole visit finally took over as she collapsed and cried.

* * *

><p>Flipping through the channels on the t.v while he sat on the floor with Claire, Damon decided on a basketball game and placed the remote beside him. Looking up as he had one leg bent and up to his chest as he watched Claire sitting on the floor in front of him playing with her toys.<p>

Staring at her as she made little humming noises as she had two wooden blocks in her hands and would clap them together so that they would make clicking sounds. Damon had a smile on his face as he just watched his ladybug amusing herself and figuring out little things on her own. He loved watching her and he could just sit here and watch her all day, especially when she would look over at him every once and a while with a big smile on her face. She would giggle and squeal happily and hold her hands up while she still held onto the toy blocks. He couldn't imagine not being able to see her everyday and see her discover something new everyday.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Elena came over and sat beside him and handed him a cup of coffee. Looking over at her as she cuddle up with her legs brought up to her chest as she rested her head on Damon's shoulder. "I'm sorry about my grandparents" Elena told him, as she felt very embarrassed at how they treated him.

"Don't worry about it, parents and grandparents tend to hate me no matter what" Damon told her as he kiss her forehead that rested on his shoulder.

She smiled at how Damon was able to just brush off how they treated him and just move on. Her smile soon faded as she remembered what had happen earlier that night and how Damon came in pretty pissed off. "How did you find out about what my grandparents wanted to do?"

"Katherine stopped by, or more like came to rub it in" Damon told her as the two just sat their on the floor in the main room of the Salvatore house.

"Figures" Elena mumbled under her breath as she took a sip of her coffee while Damon wrapped an arm around her. "So I'm assuming she told you about the other big bombshell?"

"That your cousins? Yes she was very happy to break that to me" Damon told her. He then recalled Katherine's earlier statement about how the reason he was interested in Elena in the first place was because she resembled Katherine. Of course Damon knew this wasn't true but who knows what damage Katherine had tried to cause while she was at the Gilberts for dinner. "Listen I want you to know that the night we met I didn't sleep with you because he reminded me of Katherine," he told her a little afraid that Katherine had indeed got under her skin.

"I know," Elena assured him with a sigh. She then raise her head from his shoulder and looked Damon in the eye for what she was about to say next. "But we would both be lying to ourselves or trying to rewrite history if we had any intention of that one night meaning anything special" Elena told him honestly.

"I know" Damon admitted although on some level he had wished it would have been.

"It was what it was," Elena told him as her free hand that wasn't holding her cup of coffee slipped in to intertwine with Damon's hand as they sat together and their eyes connected. "Good came later" she added with a smile.

"Yeah it definitely did" he agreed and leaned down for a kiss. As his forehead rested against hers their eyes connected, "We'll figure it out," he assured her "I won't lose either of you."

"I hope your right" Elena said as a tear fell down her face. She wanted to desperately believe Damon that her grandparents couldn't just take them away but she was too afraid that they may get their way and her and Claire would be ripped away from Damon. Capturing his lips Elena set her coffee mug down and then wrapped her arms around him as she pulled herself closer to him as they kissed. Damon's coffee cup was also put aside as one of his one hand got tangled in her hair while his other hand slipped around her waist and rubbing his thumb against her soft skin under her shirt. As she let out a moan she cupped his face and allowed him to pull her closer. Caught up in the passionate kiss they seemed to have forgotten their surroundings until suddenly the voice of the t.v announcer got louder and louder.

With the t.v volume blaring Damon and Elena broke from the kiss and turned in confusion. "What the."

As they both looked behind Damon they saw Claire sitting on the floor with the remote in her hands. She immediately dropped it by the suddenly loud scary volume after pressing the button. "How did you?" Damon started to say as he picked up the remote to turn down the volume.

"OH MY GOD DAMON SHE'S CRAWLING!" Elena squealed in excitement as she realized Claire had moved from one side of the room to the other.

"OH MY GOD!" Damon said with a huge smile on his face.

"GET THE CAMERA!" she told him and without another second Damon was up and hopping over the couch to get the camera. Getting on all fours Elena was a few feet away from Claire and called for her to come to her. "Come on Claire, come to mommy!" she said with a huge smile as she clapped her hands.

Claire giggled at her mommy as she sat there looking at her mom calling her name. Damon was just running back into the room and turning on the camera when Claire moved from a sitting position to being on her hands and knees and slowly moving towards Elena. Both Parents were over the moon as they watch Claire crawl and Claire seemed to love the cheers coming from her parents.

"She's doing it Damon!" Elena cried. As Claire finally reach her mommy, Elena wrapped her arms around her baby girl and hugged her close with a huge smile on her face. "Good job baby girl, you can crawl!" Elena said as she kissed her little temple. "Did you get it?" Elena asked as she looked over at Damon.

Damon had a huge smile on his face as he held the video camera catching the sweet moment between mother and daughter. As he rewound the video a bit he was able to see Claire on her hands and knees as she crawled towards her mommy with a big smile on her face and sparkle in her blue eyes. "Yea I got it" Damon said with a smile as the video zoomed in to see Claire's face after she had successfully reached her mom. She had grown so much in the last nine months and as Damon watched the video he knew that he didn't want to miss any of Clair's milestones. This was his little girl and nobody was going to come in and take her away from him.


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear Diary,_

_With spring just around the corner Claire is now just over 10 months old. Ever since she first started crawling she has been moving around a lot more. She is also doing a lot more baby talk like dada, mama, baba, and gaga so we are trying really hard to try and get her to use actual words since she is starting to understand us more. She knows when we call her name, or when I ask her where is daddy she does look around for Damon or when I ask if she is hungry she will immediately say baba for her bottle._

_Things with my grandparents haven't gotten much better and they are still looking into fighting for custody but are now having to deal with Damon not willingly giving up his rights to Claire. For this reason they are no more closer to warming up to him then before but at this point they are not keeping me and Claire for seeing him but they do have us on a 9pm curfew for me and Claire to be home or Damon to be out of the house so we pretty much get to put Claire to bed and then he has to leave._

_The fighting in the house has pretty much stopped for now between Jenna and my grandmother so I hope that is a good sign that they will soon drop this case and maybe realize we are doing fine with Jenna here in Mystic Falls._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>As the little family went for a walk around Mystic Falls they had Claire in her stroller as Damon pushed while Elena had her arms wrapped around his waist. It was about 8pm and they had about an hour before the warden expected Elena home for the night. As they walked towards the Salvatore house and one of the nicer streets in town they noticed a moving van pulled up in front of one of the houses.<p>

"So ah Caroline is having people over for a movie night tomorrow" Elena said as they wandered down the street.

"Sounds fun, you haven't had a girls night in a while" Damon told her.

"Well actually it's not a not really a girls night, your invited too" Elena clarified.

Damon pretended to think about it for a bit and then with a scrunched up nose shook his head. "Um no I don't think so" Damon said.

"What why not?"

"Because the last time I went to movie night with you at Caroline's she picked a terrible movie" Damon explained.

"What are you talking about? She picked the notebook," Elena said with a laugh as she linked her arms around one of Damon's arms and rested her head on his shoulder while he continued to push Claire in her stroller.

"My point exactly" Damon said with a smirk.

"Well Tyler is going to be there and Bonnie's new boyfriend so I think it is safe to say that it won't be a lovey dovey chick flick" Elena assured him with a giggle.

"No offence but Tyler is whipped" Damon laughed.

"No he's not!" Elena laughed as she pulled away from Damon so she could look at him.

"Anyway someone has to watch Claire" Damon said as another excuse.

Elena rolled her eyes after Damon's over used excuse to get out of seeing a movie or different group things that Caroline would sign them all up for. "You know at some point you will have to find another excuse to use other then your daughter" Elena told him and with a smile Damon just leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss at they continued walking.

"Looks like I have new neighbours" Damon said, as they got closer to the house to see people unpacking the truck. They saw a man on the front porch dressed in a suit and on his cellphone. While one hand held the phone, his other scratched his dark sandy brown hair and then brushed over his circle beard before placing his hand in his pocket. They could see a woman through the big bay window with her blonde hair braded back as she hung up curtains.

Just by looking at them Damon can tell they had money. The man's suit was definitely expensive and they were moving into one of the nicer houses in town. "Yeah looks like your no longer the new folks in town," Damon told Elena as they noticed two guys step out of the moving van carrying a dresser.

One of the guys looked to be in his late twenties and was just as well dressed as the older man on the porch. His hair was brushed back and green eyes he looked very sophisticated. The younger of the two was about Damon's age with curly dark brown hair and sly smile. They were definitely brothers and even showed resemblance to the man on the front porch.

"Hey" the younger of the two brothers said revealing a British accent as they carried the dresses off the truck and across the front lawn.

"You must be the new neighbours" Damon said as he took one hand off Claire's stroller and reached out to shake their hands.

"Yeah, um I'm Elijah and this is my brother Klaus," Elijah said as he shook Damon's hand and glanced at Elena and Claire in her stroller.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore" he responded.

Elijah smiled as he released his shake with Damon. "Salvatore… huh that name sounds familiar."

"Well if you have heard it around town then it's probably all bad seeing how I'm an ass" Damon said with a smirk.

"Hi I'm Elena," she said as she rolled her eyes and ignored her boyfriend's response.

"Nice to meet you" Klaus said with a smile as he shook her hand.

"Klaus lets go!" came the sound of the man on the porch with a British accent as he got of the phone and was starring at them.

"Sorry, that's our father. He's not very much of a people person," Elijah said with a smile as him and Klaus headed up to the house. Standing on the side walk Elena and Damon watched as the two brothers and their father had a little spat as they past him on the porch and entered the house where their mother was waiting for them and showing her sons where to put it.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked into The Grill and glanced around for Tyler who was working as the new bus boy. About two weeks ago Tyler had gotten a job at The Grill t hoping that he could earn enough money for a car. When Caroline saw him coming out of the kitchen she smiled and gave him a quick wave as she moved to take a seat at a free table. Smiling back at her, he made his way to a customer's table and placed their drinks on the table. When his tray was empty he set in on the counter and then checked his watch and saw that it was his break time.<p>

Making his way over to Caroline's table he leaned over the table to her and gave her a kiss. As their lips touched Caroline's hand came up to touch his jaw and pull him in closer for the kiss. When they broke from the kiss Caroline smiled as Tyler took a seat across from her very glad that Caroline was ready to talk to him now.

"I'm so glad your feeling better" Tyler said since the excuse Caroline had given him for her being distant was because she had the flue.

"Yea, listen I know things have been really off with us lately and I'm sorry for that" Caroline told him as she reached out to hold on to his hands. As there fingers intertwined on the table Tyler could only smile at her and let her continue talking. Letting out a shaky breath Caroline tried to gather her thoughts as to what she was going to say. "My father was arrested."

As this new information was sinking in Tyler's eyes widen in shock and his hold on Caroline's hands tightened as if he wanted to protect her from anything involving her father. "How, how do you know?" he asked her.

"Maria told me "Caroline told him as she bit her bottom lip. "The thing is they are going to court and in order to keep him behind bars and to stop him from hurting any one else Maria needs me to testify."

Tyler remained silent and stared at Caroline very worried about what all this meant. "Testify? Does that mean you have to-"

"See him for the first time in eight years, yeah" Caroline said as she bit her bottom lip at what this all meant.

"Caroline are you sure about this?" Tyler asked her. He had seen how just having Maria in her life was bringing back all the horrible memories of her childhood about her father. There were nights that he spent half the night trying to get her to calm down from the nightmares. "Listen "I've seen how just having his new wife knowing where you are has affected you, are you sure you can handle having to relive everything you went through?"

"I don't really have a choice," Caroline told him as she shrugged her shoulders and sat back.

"Yes you do" Tyler told her as he leaned over the table. "You and your mom cut ties with your father years ago. He isn't part of your life and he doesn't deserve anymore of your time being wasted on him."

"But if I don't testify he could be let go" Caroline explained even though a big part of her wanted to do what Tyler wanted and just back away and not get involved. "What about my little sisters," Caroline asked him.

"Maria is their mother and seeing as she has pressed charges she is protecting them as she should, " Tyler explained. "I just don't want you to have to deal with having to relive and talk about what you went through to a courtroom full of people.

"I have to do this" Caroline told him.

"NO, no you don't" Tyler said and this time a little more firm.

"YES I DO!" Caroline yelled back as anger started to grow in her eyes. With her palms placed firmly on the table she pushed down as she got up from her seat and not taking her eyes on him. "I was hoping you would support me in this!" she stated and then placing her purse on her shoulder she left the restaurant in a huff. This left Tyler sitting there speechless as he watched his girlfriend storm off and he wondered if he pressed to hard on the situation. He new that she had a big heart and would want to help in anyway she could but he had seen how a lot of her nightmares had gotten worse lately and if she did end up having to remember every detail it may become to much for her.

* * *

><p>The music could be heard from down the street as a house party got started and attracted many of the students from Mystic High. Although sneaking out of the Gilbert jail wasn't an easy thing with two extra pair of eyes watching him, Jeremy found away. With his black hoodie covering his face he headed up the driveway of the house where there were a number of kids drinking on the front porch.<p>

As he entered the house he grabbed a beer from the kitchen table where some of the kids were playing beer pong. He noticed Vicky standing across the kitchen with another guy and when she saw him she smiled and wrapped her arms around the guy in the attempt to make Jeremy jealous.

It had been a few weeks since he had talk to Vicky because he was tired of her being really hot and cold with him and doing what ever she could to make him jealous. He even caught her lying about seeing someone else only so she could possibly see him get upset and try and make her see how much he cared about her. It got to the point he had enough of her games and told her he was done. She didn't really take it well and ever since then has tried what ever she could to make him jealous but Jeremy was over her for good this time. Vicky was nothing more then a constant headache for him.

"JER BUDDY OVER HERE!" called out one of his friends from the next room.

Nodding his head Jeremy saunter towards the back room that was filled with smoke. The smell of marijuana was really strong in the room, as there was about ten teenagers were getting high. "Glad you were able to sneak out of Gilbert jail?" his friend laughed as he patted Jeremy on the back and handed him some weed.

"Yeah, as strict as my grandparents try to be they can be pretty clueless when I tell them I'm going to bed at 7:30" Jeremy laughed as he took the weed between his fingers an took a seat next to his friends.

About two hours in to the party Jeremy's eyes were glazed and he was slouched on the old couch. He had lost count of how much weed he had had but that didn't seem to worry him too much as he reached for another one. "So did you see the slut?" Jeremy asked with a smile on his face.

"Vicky? Yeah I saw her alright!" his friends giggle "Her and that douche Brian or Brandon" he mumbled. There was a sudden thud coming from the kitchen and Jeremy's friend got to his feet. "I should ppprobbbably see what iss gooing onnnn" he slurred as he tried to get to his feet.

"Hey hey! Don't leave me hanging!" Jeremy demanded as he held out his hand not wanting his friend to leave without giving him some more weed.

"Alright" he said with a sigh as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his stash in a handful. "Here don't lettt anyonnnnne else ussse it!" he warned as he handed his weed over and stumbled out of the room.

Lighting up another one Jeremy was all smiles as he sat back and just enjoyed the feeling of not caring. Someone asked for the lighter and Jeremy tossed his light blue lighter over the coffee table to a guy who was higher then a kite.

"POLICE!" called out a loud voice. That was all the teenagers needed to hear as they scurried to get out of the house. When Jeremy saw the others start to get up and go he stuffed the weed his friends had given him in his back pocket and headed for the back window. He threw back the drapes and popped open the window as he heard many teenagers yelling as the cops started to round them up.

"Hey kid!" he heard a cop yell and Jeremy turned his head to see a cop standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. "Get over here!"

Not taking the officer's advice Jeremy quickly slipped out the window and as soon has his feet hit the ground he was running across the backyard. "HEY!" the officer called as he watched Jeremy take off. "WE GOT A RUNNER!" he called to the other officers as he too ran for the window and slipped out after him.

Sheriff Forbes came running into the room just as he officer was taking off across the backyard. Quickly Sheriff Forbes ran to the back door and quickly pushed it open and took off after her officer and the fleeing teenager.

Jeremy jumped over a number of fences and had to hurry his pace as the officer was right on his tail and not giving up the chase. As he hopped another fence he was suddenly aware what a bad idea that was as black Rottweiler came charging at him and Jeremy found himself cornered.

The neighbour's lights from the house came on and the officer and Sheriff Forbes hopped the fence in time to see the defeated look on Jeremy's face. As the officer dealt with the dog, sheriff Forbes gave Jeremy a disappointing stare. As she walked over to him Jeremy put his hands up and shut his eyes as Sheriff Forbes searched him. As her hands patted him down her reached his back pocket and pulled out the handful of weed. "Really Jeremy?" she said quietly to him as she pulled out the handcuffs.

Jeremy said nothing and just kept his head down as Sheriff Forbes walked him back to the house and got him into her cruiser that was sitting out front with flashing red and blue lights. As he got him into the car he kept his head down while other officers and teenagers were lead passed the cruiser. Forbes looked at Jeremy for a moment as the boy just sat there refusing to look up at her.

* * *

><p>"Your late, I've been trying to call you" came Stefan's voice as Damon snuck into the house about two hours after promising his uncle Zach he would be home. When Damon saw Stefan leaning against the hallway wall staring at him Damon had a guilty look on his face as he quietly shut the door.<p>

"My phone is dead, did you cover for me?" Damon asked.

"As much as I could, I said you were waiting for Elena to get home from a night out with Bonnie." Stefan told him as he led Damon towards the main room.

"Why exactly was it so important for me to be home?" Damon asked as he hung up his leather jacket and followed Stefan.

"Uncle Zach has company, sounds like his company getting up a new corporate lawyer and he has his family here for dinner." Stefan told him as they entered the main room and made their way to the dinning room.

As Damon entered the room he saw a number of people sitting at the large dinning room. His uncle Zach was sitting at the head of the table with an empty seat to his right, which was Stefan's as he made his way over to sit down. Beside Stefan, was Klaus and Elijah whom Damon had met last night while taking a walk with Elena. Across from them was the man Damon had seen standing on the porch talking on his phone, which Elijah said was their father and the women next to him, was their mother.

"Ah nice of you to join us Damon" Zach said as he looked up at his nephew not too pleased that he was home late tonight.

"Sorry Elena's night with the girls ran late and I had to put Claire to bed" Damon told him with a smile as he took his seat next to Elijah's father.

"So you're the famous Damon Salvatore your uncle brags about, I'm Mikael Mikaelson" Mikael said as he held out his hand to shake Damon's. "This is my wife Ester, my sons Elijah and Niklaus"

"Nice to meet you" Damon said with a smile as he shook Mikael's hand and sat down for dinner.

"Your uncle mentioned you have a daughter," Ester said with a smile to Damon while she took a sip of her wine.

"Yeah she's ten months old," Damon told her.

"Not easy raising a baby at your age" Ester said. "Wasn't easy when we did it 29 years ago either." She told him with a smile. "We had your son Fin when we were nineteen."

"He's a criminal Lawyer in New York now" Mikael said proudly.

"He followed in his parents footsteps" Zach said a he cut his meat.

"Your both lawyers?"

"Yes I'm a corporate Lawyer and my wife is a real-estate lawyer. It's in the Mikaelson blood to become a lawyer," Mikael said proudly. "Our Son Elijah here is a Family court lawyer and is on his way to becoming a great lawyer."

"Family court huh, so you handle custody and stuff?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I have a perfect record in child custody cases" Elijah bragged.

"You've only handled five custody cases since you graduated" Klaus chimed in.

"And I've won everyone" Elijah snapped back.

"The real fun is in Criminal law," Klaus stated.

"Our son Niklaus is top of his class at West Virginia University" Ester gushed. "Our other two children will most likely go into law as well."

"They will" Mikael corrected her.

"You have two other kids?"

"Yes, Kol and our only girl Rebekah" Ester told them. "They are studying at the top England boarding school Westminster school."

"Wow impressive" Uncle Zach said with a smile, "These two never went for the boarding school idea"

"No one would take Damon" Stefan joked and Damon just glared at his brother.

"A all boys school would have saved you from all your crazy girl troubles" Damon snapped back.

"We have company boys," Zach reminded the bothers in a warning tone. That was all the two brothers needed as they went back to eating their dinner in silence, while Zach and Mikael talked about Zach's company.

After dinner Zach led Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson to his office while Damon and Stefan were in charge of entertaining the Mikaelson brothers. Both Stefan and Klaus started watching a game while Damon and Elijah played pool on the other side of the room.

"This is quiet the house, seems to have a lot of history," Elijah pointed out as he looked around the room full with paintings, sculptures and many other treasures throughout the room.

"Yeah, the Salvatore's have been in Mystic Falls since 1864" Damon told him. "Back then it was a different house but when they built this one in the early 1900's they use many pieces from the old house."

"Fascinating!" Elijah said with a smile. "My parents came to this country when I was three and Fin was seven. Our parents wanted us to grow up with the best, education was always important and since my father went to Westminster Boarding School he wanted us to go as well. In fact for Generations boys in the Mikaelson family have been going to Westminster Boarding School."

"So you did all your schooling in England?" Damon asked as he moved up to the pool table and took his stand as he aimed the white ball at a solid ball.

"Until high school yes," Elijah told him. "I did my college degree and law at Yale."

"Impressive" Damon said with a nod. He thought for a moment of what had been running through his head all night since learning a little more about Elijah and then bit his bottom lip as he decided to go for it. "Listen, you said you have dealt with child custody cases right?"

"Yes, I have."

"Good" Damon said as she stood up and looked at Elijah. "Because I'm gonna need a lawyer."

"I though you and your daughter's mother were dating?" Elijah asked a little confused. He had seen Elena and Claire the other day with Damon and they seemed happy and in no way fighting over who gets custody of her.

"It's not Elena, it's her grandparents. They think they can just show up and take Elena and Claire with them back to Florida."

"I take it in-laws aren't a big fan of you?" Elijah winked.

"Not when I've knocked up their granddaughter no" Damon told him.

Before Elijah could say anything else there was a knock at the front door. Damon set his pool stick down and headed for the door wondering whom it would be at this time of night. As he swung open the door he was surprise to see Elena standing their holding Claire in her arms. The look on her face made him worried as he stepped aside to let her in. "What going on? Is Claire okay?" Damon asked as he immediately stated to check to make sure his ladybug was all right.

"Yea we're fine" Elena told him with a shaky breath.

"Elena?" came Stefan's voice as he came to the door to see Elena standing there. "What's going on?"

"It's Jeremy" she said sounding very upside and worried.

"What did he do?" Damon asked not liking where this conversation was going.

"He just called me, he's been arrested again and this time it's for possession," Elena said now really upset.

"Possession of what?" Damon asked.

"I don't know but we have to go to the station, I couldn't tell Jenna or my grandparents because they are already looking for a reason to make us leave town any day" Elena told him.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head Damon grabbed his jacket and swung it on. "And here I thought I had at least sixteen years before I would have to deal with a kid getting into trouble with the law" he said as he touched Claire's cheek. "Alright lets go," he said and then lead Elena and Claire out of the house. "Let Zach know I'll be back."

"Yeah sure" Stefan said as he shut the door and he too wondered when Jeremy was going to learn.

* * *

><p>The cell stunk of urine, sweat and alcohol as Jeremy was stuck sharing with about five other guys either drunk, high or both. Some of them were definitely homeless and were using their night in jail as a free bed for the night. Jeremy sat on the backbench just staring down at his fingernails as he waited for Damon or someone to came bail him out just like last time.<p>

He heard the sound of the front door being unlocked and then an officer walked in along with Damon wearing his leather jacket. With a sigh Jeremy got to his feet and walked across the cell to where Damon was standing not looking impressed at all. "Took you long enough "Jeremy spat.

Damon's face expression didn't change as he continued to glare at Jeremy. "Two pounds of marijuana Jeremy? Are you trying to set some sort of record?"

"It was a party, and I was holding it for a friend" Jeremy told him as he shrugged his shoulders. "So can we go now? Why am I still in here"

"Your bail was two hundred buck, I've paid it" Damon told him.

"Good then tell that lazy ass officer to open the door," Jeremy snarled.

"But the transaction won't be compete until tomorrow" Damon finished and watched as confusion grew across Jeremy's face. "I came here to make sure you are safe but your not getting out tonight."

"What are you talking about? Dude I can't stay here!" Jeremy yelled.

"You need to grow up Jeremy! This is not a game and my trust fund account isn't meant to be used as bail money," he told him as Jeremy's jaw dropped in shock that he wasn't kidding around. "Maybe a night in here will do you some good, you need to understand that the only one you are hurting is you and your future. You need to decide where your niece gets to see her uncle because right now I see three options. Is it prison? Jail? Or in a hospital bed?"

"Damon you bastard let me out!" Jeremy screamed.

"Have a good night Jer" Damon told him and then turned on his heels and left the jail cell with his eyes close as he quickly left hearing the yells and screams of Jeremy's pleads for him to come back and let him go. This was Jeremy's third time needing be bailed out of jail and Damon knew something had to be done so that it wouldn't happen again.

Getting back to the car he could see the confusion on Elena's face as he got into the car. He hadn't told her what he had done; in fact Damon wasn't sure what to do until he was actually inside the station. "Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"He'll b getting out in the morning," Damon told her without turning to look in her eyes.

"I don't understand, they won't let him leave?" Elena asked worried about her brother.

"No I told them not to let him out before tomorrow morning" Damon clarified.

"Damon you can't leave him in there!" Elena said with a worried tone.

"And bailing him out every time isn't working either!" he told her as he turned to look at her and saw the fear of leaving her brother in jail for the night. "He'll be fine, Sheriff Forbes in on all night so she is going to keep an eye on him. He said as he turned back to look out the front window as he started up the car. Still looking very worried Elena looked into the back seat where Claire was fast asleep in her baby seat all snuggled up in her pale pink coat. Biting her bottom lip Elena forced herself to sit back and trust that maybe Damon was right. Something definitely needed to change with Jeremy.

* * *

><p>As kids played on the swings and playground in the town square, Caroline walked across the park towards the picnic tables. There were a lot of families hanging out in the park this morning but there was one person she was here to see and found her sitting alone at a picnic table. With her legs pressed together and her hands clasped together on her lap while she nervously watching the kids on the playground.<p>

As she approached her, Maria turned to look at Caroline and nervously smiled up at her. "Caroline, it's good to see you" Maria said.

"Caroline! Caroline!" two young girls with curly blonde hair yelled with excitement as they jumped off the swings and ran up to hug Caroline.

"Hey guys" Caroline said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the young girls with a big smile. The two little girls looked so much like her and had the same big smiles on their faces. As Caroline stood there with her arms around the little girls she found herself remembering what her childhood was like at their age and how she didn't want that to be their story.

Maria was holding back tears as she watched Caroline and her girls interact with each other. Caroline was so good with them and was definitely the kind of big sister she had hope the girls would have. "Alright, how about you two go play, mommy needs to talk to Caroline" Maria told them as she motioned for the girls to go back and play. With smiles on their faces the two girls waves bye to Caroline and then took off running towards the swings again.

Watching the girl's running back while holding hands Caroline couldn't help but smile. "They're so cute" Caroline said with a smile as she took a seat on the picnic table bench beside Maria as she watched the young girls playing and laughing together. "So um I've made a decision," Caroline said as she nervously played it the strap on her purse.

"Okay" Maria said with a smile as she turned to face Caroline fully paying attention to Caroline.

"I'll do it" Caroline told her, "I'll testify against my father."

Maria brought her hands up and covered her mouth as she tried to hold back her tears but in the end she couldn't. "Oh Caroline I know this isn't something you any obligation to do but thank you so much" Maria cried as she leaned forwards and hugged Caroline as tight as possible. Caroline too couldn't hold back tears as the two embraced. Caroline knew that the road ahead wasn't going to be an easy one but she was determine to do whatever she could to make sure that those little girls had the kind of childhood she didn't have.

* * *

><p>"Tap, tap!" Elena said with a big smile on her face as she tapped two wooden cooking spoons together so that they made a cool sound. Claire was sitting in her highchair watching what her mom was doing. She had a big smile on her face as she reached out for the spoons.<p>

Tapping the spoons together one last time Elena handed them over to Claire and watched as her baby girl held the wooden spoons in there tiny fist and tried to figure out how to hit the spoons together just like her mom was doing.

She had such a focus stare on the wooden spoons with her big bright blue eyes. Elena couldn't help but smile as she watched Claire try and figure out how to coordinate her hands and hit the spoons together. Reaching back to the table behind her Elena brought over a bowl of green grapes and a bowl of cheerios and set it on the highchair tray. Reaching into the bowl Elena took out a grape that was cut in half and popped it in her mouth. Claire watched her mom and then looked back at the wooden spoons and then started hitting them together. She let out a shriek of delight as she clapped them together and it made noises and then hit them on the highchair tray.

"Yay baby girl you got it!" Elena said with a big smile.

Jenna came into the kitchen as she slipped on her jacket and made her way over to the fridge to pour herself a glass of water. "Looks like we have a little future drummer in the family" Jenna said with a smile.

"Yeah I have a feeling this is going to be her new game" Elena giggled as she smiled at her little girl playing with the spoons.

As Jenna leaned against the counter facing Elena her smile started to fade as she remembered how Elena had told her last night that Jeremy was spending the night in jail. She remembered how upset that she heard how Damon just left him there. Yet in a way she knew something needed to change and everything they had been doing so far wasn't working, "So um what time can I pick up Jer?" Jenna said quietly so as not to alert Elena's grandparents who still think Jeremy stayed in his room all night.

"Damon said that the transaction would go through around 8am" Elena said with a sigh.

"I'll pick him up before I head to work," Jenna said as she nodded her head. "Do you need a ride to school?"

"Um no Damon is picking up Claire so he said he can give me a ride in" Elena explains as she tried to get Claire to start eating her breakfast.

"Good morning!" came a cheerful voice as Eliza entered the kitchen with a big smile.

Jenna just ignored her and moved to grab her purse off the counter and set her empty glass in the sink. Just then there was a knock at the door and Jenna made her way over to answer it.

"That might be Damon" Elena said as she too got up and left Claire sitting in her highchair with Eliza talking to her. Elena headed down the hall just as Jenna opened it and saw a man in a suite standing there. He looked very young as he stood there with a smile on his face. "Miss Summers?"

"That's me," Jenna said eyeing the stranger.

Without another word he handed her a big yellow envelope. Jenna nervously accepted it and watched as the young man turned and walked away. Elena wasn't sure what was going on and slowly walked over to Jenna to see what she got. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," Jenna said as she flipped over the envelope and ripped it open. As she pulled out the document and she read the title her heart sank. It was the one thing she had been dreading coming since Elena's grandparents showed up. They had filed for full custody of Elena and Jeremy.

"Who was at the door?" came Eliza's cheerful voice as she smile at the two as if she knew exactly what it was.

Jenna looked at the document for a moment and then turned and glared at Eliza. It was one thing for her to threaten to do this but now she was actually going through with it like she would be better off watching them. "Get out" she said quietly as the anger built up inside her.

"Excuse me?" Eliza asked as she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Jenna screamed back at her.

"This is not your house!" Eliza spat t her.

"As of right now my name is on the owners papers so it is my house! If you plan on suing for full custody of Elena and Jeremy well then you better find somewhere else to stay. So I will say it one last time, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Jenna screamed and then swung open the front door for Eliza to leave.


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear Diary,_

_Things around the house have been pretty quiet and even more tense as the days go by. My grandparents are staying at the Mystic Bed and Breakfast and I haven't seen them really. Damon introduced Jenna to Elijah and for the last few days we have been discussing our defense._

_Today we go to court and I am as nervous as hell. We are prepared on our end but who knows what my grandparents are planning. I can tell how stressed Damon is over these last few days he has been spending as much time with Claire as he can since he as no idea how much time he has with her. As I watch them together I always get tears in my eyes because he is so good with her and now it's going to be even harder for us to figure out how to handle raising her is we are in two different states._

_Elena _

* * *

><p>Elena found it very nerve wracking sitting up on the stand while all eyes were on her. Judge Fell, a very plump man was next to her staring at her like everyone else in the courtroom was. Elijah was walking around in front of her all dressed up in a very expensive suite getting ready to take her statement. Behind him was Jenna who was fidgeting in her seat and pulling at her at navy suite jacket sleeve.<p>

On the far side Elena's grandparents were sitting with their lawyer Samantha Gibbons with perfectly perm hair. While Jenna looked nervous as hell on one side her grandparents and Gibbons looked very relaxed as if they already knew how this hearing was going to go. Elena bit her lip as she looked out at everyone staring at her and her heart was pounding. One wrong word or statement and she could be on the next flight to Florida.

Sitting in the gallery were a number of people all anxious to see how this would turn out. Behind Jenna was Damon who was looking just as nervous as he waited to see how things would go. Beside him was Alaric who came to support Jenna knowing how hard these last few days have been for her. Next to him slouched on the bench was Jeremy who didn't seem pleased at all that he was here.

Ever since Jenna picked Jeremy up at the police station he was avoiding everyone. He was so angry that he had to spend the night in jail so he was taking it out on everyone. While Jenna was having no choice but to ground him and keep him in the house she also had to deal with Eliza watching her very closely and planning to use everything she did against her in court.

As Elijah stepped up to the stand where Elena was sitting he fixed his tie before beginning. "Elena, I would first like to say how sorry I am for your loss, I'm sure it hasn't been an easy couple of years for you" Elijah said as he came to stand adjacent to where Elena was sitting.

"Thank you, and I'm doing the best I can" Elena told him.

"Six months after your parents died, you and your brother moved here to Mystic Falls correct?"

"Yes"

"Did you want to move?" Elijah asked her.

Elena fidgeted in her seat a bit before looking back up at Elijah, "At first not really, New York was my home but whether I like it or not things were different" Elena told him. "People treated me different and when I was in our old house I was contently watching for my parents to suddenly walk through the door."

"Did you want to move to Mystic Falls?"

"It was a fresh start," Elena told him.

"Not long after you moved here you went to a summer camp."

"Yes"

"What happened at summer camp?"

Elena felt her heart pounding as she bit her bottom lip, "I got pregnant."

Elijah nodded his head as he stepped back and looked into the gallery, "And who is the father."

"Damon Salvatore" Elena said.

"Damon Salvatore, high school quarterback and known as the towns bad boy. Was it a way to punish Jenna for making you move?"

"No, I mean I guess it was my way to take control of my life since everything else was changing" Elena told him.

"So now you are raising an eleven month old daughter Claire" Elijah said as he stepped back up to Elena.

"Yes with Damon and Jenna is a big help as well," Elena told him. She looked over at Judge Fall who was just sitting there watching her with little facial expression. Turning back to Elijah she smiled. "Moving to Florida would make things a lot harder for me. Damon has been staying home with Claire so that I can go to school," Elena told him.

"And what would happen if you had to move to Florida?" Elijah asked.

"Well without having Damon to share the responsibility of raising our daughter I would have to drop out of school, I'd have to get a job and have to pay for child care. I'd also have to fly back here to Mystic Falls so that Damon could see Claire."

"Having to drop out of school," Elijah repeated as if to point out how much this move would end up making things much harder for Elena to graduate high school. "Has school always been important to you?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, my parents taught my brother and I from an young age that school is very important. I'd like to go to college at some point," Elena told him.

"That would be quiet difficult for you to do if you are in Florida and would have to drop out of high school" Elijah pointed out.

"Yes it would be" Elena confirmed.

"Thank you Miss. Gilbert" Elijah said as he turned around and walked over to his seat.

"You may step down now," Judge Fell told her.

Nodding her head Elena brushed her hair behind her ear and got to her feet. As she walked past Jenna and Elijah she sat in the gallery beside Damon. As she sat down Damon held out his hand for her and held it tightly as they waited for this long day to come to the end.

"Next to the stand we'll call Jeremy Gilbert."

Slowly and with a groan Jeremy got up and sauntered over to the stand and took his seat. Unlike everyone else who dressed up for court Jeremy refused to where anything but a hoodie and pair of baggy jeans. Slouching in the chair he stuffed his hands in his sweatshirt pouch. He made it no secret that he didn't want to be here.

Elijah leaned over to whisper in Jenna's ear before he got up from the table and made his way towards Jeremy on the stand. Elijah had a smirk on his face as he approached the grumpy looking teenager. "So Jeremy, you have had quite the week huh?"

Jeremy didn't even acknowledge that Elijah hadn't spoken to him and just continued to stare down at his lap ignoring everyone and everything. Letting out a sigh Elijah decided just to move on and hope that Jeremy would soon start to co-operate like he had agreed.

"The loss of your parents hasn't been easy for you has it?" Elijah asked and still he got nothing from the kid. "Then you moved here to Mystic Falls with your aunt, how has that been?"

"I hate it here!" Jeremy snapped at him as he spoke for the first time to the courtroom.

"How so? Because she has rules she expects you to follow?" Elijah asked wanting Jeremy to give more detail.

"Rules? Jenna is a little pre-occupied with her boyfriend to care about what I do!" Jeremy spat out. His statement made Jenna's jaw drop in shock about how Jeremy was describing her taking care of him. Turning her head she looked over at Eliza and her lawyer who seem to be enjoying Jeremy outing Jenna as a bad guardian. Turning her head a little more she looked over her shoulder at a very nervous Elena and Damon who were both not at all pleased by Jeremy's accusations.

"You hate it here?" Elijah asked, as he too looked very unhappy at how Jeremy was changing his story while on the stand. For the last week Jeremy had been giving Elijah a different version as they prepared for today and now all of a sudden he has done a 180.

"I want to get out of this stupid town!" Jeremy yelled out to the courtroom.

Clenching his jaw Elijah tapped his fingers on the oak wood stand and then started to pace back to the table where a very worried and shocked Jenna was sitting wondering what Jeremy was doing. "Your honor I would like to request a recess to talk to my client and witnesses" Elijah said as he gave a quick glare in Jeremy's direction.

"Alright we will recess for lunch" Judge Fell announced and then got up from his seat and headed to his chambers.

"What are you gonna do?" Jenna asked as she started to tear up a bit.

While Elijah, Alaric and Elena were busy trying to ensure Jenna that it wasn't over yet Jeremy decided to sneak out of the courtroom. With his hands stuffed in his pocket and his hoodie up he left the room but not without Damon catching him and deciding to follow him.

"We'll get to the bottom of this" Elijah stated as he placed a hand on Jenna's shoulder. "Now where is Jeremy?" Elijah asked as he looked around the courtroom that pretty much everyone else had exited.

"He must of left," Elena stated looking very unhappy with how her brother was acting like he was the only one who mattered.

* * *

><p>"HEY!" Damon yelled as he stepped out of the courthouse and followed Jeremy across the freshly cut green grass. He looked anything but please as he came storming up behind Jeremy looking like he was ready to kick some ass.<p>

"I'm having a smoke break," Jeremy said acting as if nothing was wrong while he lit up a cigarette.

Clenching his jaw and grunting Damon reached for Jeremy's cigarette and then tossed it to the ground to get the idiot kid's attention.

"HEY!" Jeremy protested.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Damon demanded in anger.

"Screw you dick!" Jeremy snapped back at him as he turned to walk away from Damon but instead was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled back and spun around so that he was facing a very pissed off Damon.

"What the hell is your problem?" Damon growled at him as he held a very firm grip on Jeremy's sweater. His teeth clamped together he looked into Jeremy's eyes who seemed shocked by the sudden force Damon was using.

"Let go of me!" Jeremy growled in Damon's face.

"Why are you doing this to Jenna? To your own sister?" Damon asked him still not understanding what Jeremy was up to. In the courtroom Jeremy seemed to be determined to try and hurt his aunt and saying she could care less about him and what he did. "Why?"

"You left me in jail!" Jeremy screamed, "You all did!"

"You would still be there if I didn't pay your bail!"

"You're a bastard Damon, I hate you! I hate everyone in this damn town!" Jeremy screamed. "I lost my parents and everyone seems to act like it never happened or that I'm suppose to move on."

"Nobody is acting like it never happened, Jeremy" Damon told him as he released his hold on Jeremy.

"She made me leave our home! She made me come to a town that has only made things worse!" Jeremy yelled at him as tears started to fill his eyes.

"So this is how you are going to get back at her? Jenna has done everything she possibly could to help you and your sister and you do realize that if Jenna loses custody your not going back to New York" Damon pointed out. "All your doing is hurting the people who care about you even more."

"Well then maybe they will stop acting like everything is fine," Jeremy told him as his arms were waving up in the air.

"They weren't responsible for the car crash"

"I know that!" Jeremy snapped.

"Then why are you blaming them like they caused it?"

"I'm not just blaming them! My parents shouldn't have been in the car in the first place, they shouldn't have died!"

"Jeremy who are you blaming?"

"EVERYONE!" Jeremy yelled.

"Are you kidding me?" Damon scoffed as he stepped closer to Jeremy.

"Your parents died in a car crash! A car crash! They didn't leave you on propose and you need to stopped acting like they did! Jeremy you still have people fighting for you and care about you. Unlike your parents, mine chose to give up on Stefan and I. Our own mother bailed on us when we were young and our father was always too drunk to even make sure Stefan and I had something to eat!" Damon yelled as the pain of his childhood came crashing back. "Your parents never wanted to leave you, and I know life may really suck sometimes but pushing everyone away isn't going to help. Like it or not you will never be alone Jeremy you will always have people fighting for you," Damon told him as watched as Jeremy suddenly collapsed in his arms as he just broke down.

"I miss them so much" Jeremy cried.

"I know, I know" Damon told him as he held and broken Jeremy.

* * *

><p>With high pitch squeals and giggles Claire made her way across the living room carpet on all fours as Bonnie and Caroline pretended to chase her. Ever since she had learned to crawl she liked to be chased around the couch.<p>

"I'm gonna get you!" Caroline said with a smile as she followed behind Claire.

As Claire moved as fast as she could she made her way around the couch and then squealed when she saw Bonnie hiding behind the couch. She had a big smile on her face as she came face to Claire. With a giggle Bonnie reached out to pick up Claire before she could scurry away. "Oh I've got you cutie!" Bonnie said with a smile as she sat back on her heels and brought Claire closer she could press a kiss on her cheek.

Caroline giggled as she came over to sit next to Bonnie as she too leaned forward to give Claire a kiss on the other cheek. "Elena say's that she might be saying her first word soon" Caroline told Bonnie.

"She already does talk, she says mama, dada" Bonnie told her as she sat Claire on her lap and handed her the stuff ladybug.

"Those aren't really words" Caroline stated, "But I've get to spend the whole afternoon with her she maybe I can get her first word to be Auntie Caroline" she teased as she tickled Claire's tummy. "Can you say, Auntie Caroline?"

"Hey, hey if anything is going to be her first word it's going to be Auntie Bonnie" Bonnie laughed as she stood Claire up on her lap and stared into her big blue eyes.

Caroline couldn't help but smile as she thought about how much Claire had grown over the last eleven months. It amazed her how quickly time flies and how it seemed like just yesterday she was cradling the tiny newborn in her arms at the hospital. "She's gotten so big" Caroline stated as she held out her finger so Claire her grasp hold of it.

As they both sat in silence their smiles started to fade as they remembered what Elena was doing at that very moment. While they were here babysitting and gushing about how cute Claire was, Elena was in court fighting with her grandparents about having to move to Florida. As they looked at Claire they realized that there was a good chance that they would have to someday soon say goodbye to not only Claire but also their best friend.

"Do you realize that by the end of the day we may have to prepare to say goodbye to Elena?" Bonnie said as she sadly hugged Claire while the little girl babbled away to herself repeating mama and dada.

"I know it totally sucks!" Caroline said as she sat with her back resting against the back of the couch. "She's been through so much and now she may have to start all over."

"That is unless Jenna can get custody or Damon refuses to give up custody rights for Elena to leave the state with Claire" Bonnie stated. "So this could get a lot uglier if Elena's grandparents get custody," Bonnie added as she leant down to kiss Claire on the top of her head. "Hopefully your mommy, daddy and aunt Jenna win."

* * *

><p>As the court resumed Jenna was call to the stand. Taking a deep breath she ran her fingers down her navy blue skirt to get rid of the wrinkles as she slowly and nervously made her way to the stand. All eyes were on her and Elena started to tense up as she watched her aunt prepare to fight her case. Beside her Damon was sitting very still as if he were holding his breath for what Jenna was going to say.<p>

Once Jenna was seated Elijah got to his feet and approached the stand. He gave her a comforting smile hoping to help calm her nerves. "Miss Sommers following the death of your sister and brother in-law what happened?"

Biting her bottom lip Jenna took a deep breath and then began, "I took a leave of absence at school to be in New York with my niece and nephew."

"For how long?"

"Six months, I wanted them to be able to finish up their school year. They were dealing with enough already without having to get up and move across the country."

"Were you surprised that your sister and brother in-law left you custody?" Elijah asked her.

"Yes and no, the topic had come up briefly once but it wasn't something we talked about" Jenna explained as she chipped at her recently polished dark purple nail polish.

"What was the reaction from Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert?" Elijah asked as he motioned to Elena's grandparents sitting on the other side of the room watching her with firm poker stares.

"They were not impressed, they thought I was too young," Jenna said as she stared right back at them and refusing to back down.

"So what happened?"

"There was a few heated family discussions and in the end they left town when they didn't get their way" Jenna said.

"OBJECTION!" Eliza's lawyer yelled.

"My Client is stating a fact! One month following the death of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert retuned to their home in Spring Hill Florida."

"Precede" the judge ordered.

"Things have been difficult you haven't they?"

"It's not something that I was totally prepared for but parenting isn't has easy memorizing a book."

"Six months following the deaths you moved here to Mystic Falls correct?"

"Yes"

"And Elena getting pregnant wasn't planned but how are you dealing with that?"

"In all honesty, it's exhausting, it's exhausting for all of us but we are making it work. The goal was always to make sure Elena finished high school and maybe even go to college, we had a set back with the baby but were are dealing with it. Elena is still getting straight A's and keeping up with all of her responsibilities."

Elena smiled at her aunt who seemed to be relaxing a bit as she talked about Claire and how she was being well looked after and that Damon is a big part of the reason Elena is still being able to finish high school.

"Jeremy has been struggling" Elijah said as he watched the worrisome grow on Jenna's face. He could tell just by looking at her that Jeremy's last words had really gotten to her.

Jenna let out a shaky breath, as she knew things with Jeremy were not going well. "Losing his parents had been hard on us all and I think especially hard on Jeremy."

"He's had some trouble with the law, correct?"

"Yes, I've had to pick him up at the station a few times."

"Any progress in getting him on the right track?"

"We are working at it, there are times where he seems to be figuring it all out and is helpful around the house, even helping with his niece and other times it feels like we take two steps back."

"He's been arrested twice in two weeks now" Elijah stated.

"Yes," Jenna responded as she bowed her head in shame as if she failed.

"Would you say trouble increased since his grandparents came to town?"

"OBJECTION!" Eliza's lawyer yelled.

"Sustain" judge Fell agreed.

Nodding his head Elijah reworded his question for Jenna, "Recently things have gotten worse, why?"

"Jeremy's has what feels like three guardians in his life right now and we can never agree. I know Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert are here to help but my battles with Jeremy were just as stressful as my battles with them. In the beginning I screwed up, I let Jeremy's grandparents intimidate me and I believe Jeremy could sense that. It was my error to let them undermined me and my ability to take care of Elena and Jeremy. Not anymore! Until other wise I am Jeremy and Elena's guardian and only my way will be how it goes!" she answered and for voice got a lot firmer and stronger throughout her speech.

Elijah glanced over at the grandparents for a moment and then turned back to smile at Jenna. He was glad that she was finally able to let them see she was in charge. "No further questions" he replied and then stepped back to take his seat.

Clearing her throat, Eliza's attorney stood and made her way over to the stand. "Miss. Sommers is it true that you have been attending school full-time and working part-time?"

"Yes" Jenna answered knowing exactly where this was going.

"So that's like eight to ten hours a day your not home"

"Not everyday" Jenna clarified.

"But most days" she said with a smile.

"Three out of five weekdays, yes" she answered.

"You are also in a relationship with one of their teachers, Mr. Saltzman"

"Yes but I don't see what that has to do with anything" Jenna said as she narrowed her eyes at the lawyer.

"Well with work, school and a boyfriend, Elena and Jeremy are left on their own a lot."

"No they are in school from 8am – 2pm"

"But after that,"

"They're not children they can take care of themselves for a couple hours" Jenna replied.

"Oh of course they can, what kind of trouble could they possibly get into?" she said with a smirk. "By leaving them on their own you now have a teenage mother and a drug addict."

"OBJECTION!" Elijah yelled as he got to his feet.

"Overruled, but lets keep it clean" the judge warned Samantha.

"Do you believe your schedule had lead to the situation these children are in?"

"Elena was at a summer camp when she got pregnant and at no time have they been left alone for more them a few hours much like anyone teenager" Jenna replied.

"So because Elena was at summer camp it isn't your fault?"

"I never said that…"

"Never in the years had Miranda and Grayson Gilbert sent their daughter to a summer camp, why did you?" Samantha asked.

"Elena would be starting school in a new town I thought it would be a great way to meet some kids."

"And in the end she met our Damon Salvatore, known for getting into trouble and flirting wit young girls."

"It was a co-ed sport summer camp, boys are there every year" Jenna answered.

"Yet the first year you send Elena she gets pregnant," Samantha said with a grin.

"OBJECTION! Your honour!"

"Overruled"

"Yes, she got pregnant" Jenna said sadly as this didn't' seem to be going well are all and Samantha Gibbons just seemed to be warming up.

It was the longest five minutes of her life as Samantha pretty much ripped Jenna apart on the stand. Bringing up her lack of experience, Jeremy not listening to her authority, her relationship with their history teacher while Jeremy is struggling. It was a brutal five minutes that had Jenna speechless for a good part of it. She brought up the arrangement with Elena staying at Damon's house on weekends, Jeremy's drug use problem and continuing trouble with the law.

Elena, Damon and Alaric sat there helpless as Jenna started stammering on the stand and losing what little confidence she did have with every word Samantha threw at her. "This is not good" Elena said in distraught as she griped Damon's hand beside her.

Samantha even went as far as to bring up Jenna's partying past and even showing the court room pictures of an intoxicated Jenna at a collage party. Throughout questioning Elijah would pop out of his seat calling out "Objection, Objection!" to the judge and more times then not got the judge to order Samantha to back off on her attacks on Jenna. By the end of Samantha's questioning, she had poor Jenna in tears as she came out looking like a horrible guardian to the kids.

* * *

><p>"We love our granddaughter and grandson so much and it breaks our heart to see them struggling and what have happened to them since the loss of their parents" Eliza said as she wiped at tear form her eye.<p>

"Seeing them struggle must me so hard" Samantha said as she showed sympathy in her eyes for the old woman.

"They were well behaved and responsible children who had discipline and I do not believe they are getting that from Jenna. This is not the life my son wanted for his children."

"Raising children is nothing new to you huh" Samantha asked.

"We raise two very well respected boys" Eliza replied.

"Grayson was a doctor and your other some is a Engineer."

"Yes he is" Eliza said with a smile.

"So placing these children in your care would benefit them"

"Yes."

"Now there is the situation involving little baby Claire"

"There are many well respected daycares to send her to, Elena would still be able to finish school as planned. School is important and I would want to make sure she finishes.

"No further questions" Samantha said with a smile as she turned on her heals and went to sit down.

Out of the corner of his eye, Elijah watched as Samantha took her seat while plastering a cocky smile on her face. She turned glanced at Elijah with a smirk as if he had no hope in winning.

"This isn't going well at all" Jenna said in defeat as she lowered her head onto the table.

"It's not over yet" Elijah assured her with a gentle touch on her shoulder as he got up and approached Eliza on the stand. Pulling at the end of his sleeves on his suit he walked closer and then leaned an arm against the edge of the stand. "Mrs. Gilbert how long have you been in Mystic Falls?"

"I lived in Mystic Falls for years" Eliza told him with a smile.

"I mean recently, how long have you been in town?" Elijah corrected.

"Just over a month" Eliza stated.

"And when was the last time you visited Mystic Falls?"

"It's been years," Eliza told him.

Elijah nodded his head as he took a step back and then stepped forward again. "So you didn't even come into town when Elena gave birth almost eleven months ago?" he asked her and then looked over at Elena sitting in the courtroom.

"No we couldn't make it out" Eliza told him as she refused to look at Elena.

"Really?" Elijah asked with a smirk, "Too busy to come see your granddaughter and great-granddaughter?"

"Objection what is the relevance of this?" Samantha yelled out.

"The relevance is that if Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert couldn't even find the time to come visit their grandchildren who had lost their parents after they moved to Mystic Falls and also couldn't make it to in to welcome their beautiful little great granddaughter then how can we be so sure that they will be able to be there day in and day out to help care for Elena, Jeremy and little eleven month old Claire? Jeremy is dealing with school and drug problems do you really think you will be able to give him the help he needs when you up root him once again and take away his stability?"

"I would do anything for my family!" Eliza spat at him.

"Including breaking up a young family?" Elijah asked her. "Whether you like it or not Elena is part of a new family with Claire and Damon."

"That boy is not part of our family!" Eliza yelled.

"He may not be part of your family but unlike you Damon Salvatore has been in his little girls life since day one. Elena and Damon have been raising her together and if you break them up you will not only be taking Damon's daughter away from him but you will also be making Elena's life a lot harder."

"That boy will never stick around and when he does leave Elena will need us," Eliza yelled. "Damon is a Salvatore and unlike you Mr. Mikaelson I know what his family is like."

"You mean the dead beat mother who hasn't been in the picture since he was a kid or his father that drank himself to death?" Elijah asked and everyone in the crowd including Damon wondered why Elijah had just described a very ugly picture of what the Salvatore's before him were like. "You seem to be very focused on that part of the Salvatore history, yes the Salvatore have been a troubling group for the town but everyone keeps forgetting a very important storyline," Elijah said as he stepped closer to Elisa and smiled. "While their mother ran off, and Giuseppe Salvatore was a drunk, Damon Salvatore was the one who took care of his little two year old brother. Why is it that no one seems to remember that part of the story?"

Eliza said nothing instead she just averted her eyes from Elijah while he continued. "Damon Salvatore has made it very clear that if Eliza is granted custody of Elena and Jeremy then he will file for custody of eleven month old Claire Salvatore. Mrs. Gilbert you claim Damon is irresponsible and will leave Elena and Claire once he gets bored correct?"

"He's a eighteen year old boy, commitment isn't something he could promise" Eliza told him as she looked into the courtroom to glare at Damon who gave her a similar hatred glare back.

"Damon has threatened to fight his custody rights because you, YOU are deciding that he wouldn't be committed to being there for Elena and Claire. For someone who feels so strongly about Elena's life being ruined because she will have to raise a baby as a teenager, you actions show that by trying to cut Damon out Elena will be forced to raise Claire on her own. Is that the life you want for your granddaughter and great-granddaughter?"

"I want to protect her!" Eliza yelled.

"From something that could happen? That's like not lighting a candle in a house because the house may catch fire," Elijah told her.

"That is not the same thing!" Eliza snapped.

"You want to move Elena to Florida and if you do, like it or not Damon will still share custody because he isn't in anyway a danger to Claire so for at least twice a month she will have to spend hours on a plane coming back to Mystic Falls so Damon could spend time with Claire. In between that Elena will have to work to support her and Claire and in order to do that Claire will have to be in daycare and that can cost about $600 a month or more. Now you say school is important but given what Elena will have to do when do you suggest she goes to school?"

"We will be there to help her!" Eliza yelled.

"Like you were there when she gave birth huh?" Elijah said and then took a step back. "No further questions" Elijah added and then walked back to take his seat.

* * *

><p>Next up was Jeremy and after his last outburst on the stand Jenna and everyone was even more nervous what Jeremy would say. Just by looking at the expression on his face they knew he was still angry and who know what he would say.<p>

As Jeremy sat there he had his head down and his hands stuffed in his pockets; he didn't looked up as Samantha got up to begin questioning the fifteen year old. She slapped a smile on her face as she walked over to stand beside the trouble teenager. "Things haven't been go the best haven't they?" she asked him as she tilted her head and gave him a pouted lip.

Jeremy said nothing but did make quick eye contact with her before averting his eyes again to his lap. Samantha watched him for a moment and when she wasn't getting an answer from him she went on. "Earlier you said that you hated it here and that Jenna is more interested in her boyfriend to care about what you do" Samantha repeated his earlier words. Jeremy just shrugged his shoulders and he then heard a sigh from the audience and looked up to see Jenna ready to burst into tears. Elena seemed to be trying to hold it together but out of all of them Damon was the only one staring at him without blinking waiting to see what he would say.

"Can I say something?" Jeremy asked as he looked at the judge.

"Do you feel safe here? Do you get the attention you need here or do you believe if you moved to Florida you would have a better chance at getting back on track" Samantha asked him.

"I was angry earlier when I said what I did"

"Please answer the question," Samantha said in a firm voice.

Her tone shocked Jeremy and got his attention as he saw that she was waiting for him to throw Jenna under the bus and say he wanted to move to Florida. Clenching his jaw Jeremy glared at the lawyer with a cold stare and then let out a deep breath as he sat forward and placed his arms up on the stand ledge. "Yes, I feel safe here with Aunt Jenna" Jeremy told her and his words got everyone's attention. Jenna even thought maybe she had heard him wrong.

Biting his bottom lip and bowing his head before looking back up at Jenna sitting on in front of him with her eyes now glued on him he gave her an apologizing look. "Jenna isn't the problem, she has done everything she can for me but I'm making things difficult. It felt like everyone moved on after my parents died and I felt like they were forgetting them." Jeremy told the courtroom.

"But Jeremy you said-"

"I was trying to punish aunt Jenna because she moved had me mover away from my home like that part of my life was over. I realize now that in an effort to punish my family I am punish myself" Jeremy said full of apology in his voice. "Jenna I am so sorry for what I have put you through you are an amazing guardian and even with everything I have put you through you are here today fighting to keep me here. Thank you" he told her as tears fell from his eyes. Across the room Jenna too was in tears as her hand came up to cover her mouth to try and stop herself from losing it completely.

Samantha stared at Jeremy speechless at his words, she had been prepared for Jeremy to want to bad mouth Jenna and take is grandparent's side in this custody battle. As her eyes shifted back and forth trying to think of what she could say to save her case.

"Mrs. Gibbons do you have any other questions?" Judge Fell asked Samantha as she continued to stand there with a dear and a headlights look on her face. "MRS. GIBBONS!" he repeated loudly and breaking her from her trance.

"Jeremy you have been arrested three times and picked up by the cops more then that. How many times were you arrested in New York?"

"That was diff-"

"HOW MANY TIMES?" Samantha asked cutting him off.

"None" Jeremy said as he looked down at his lap.

"Did you drink and smoke in New York?"

"No" Jeremy said again sadly.

"What about selling pot?"

"I don't sell pot!" Jeremy told her loudly.

"So how many times did you walk around with a bag of marijuana in your pocket?" Samantha asked him and watched as Jeremy sadly shut his eyes.

"Never" he told her and the courtroom.

"Never; so all your troubles started when you were in the Miss Sommers care" Samantha pointed out again with a smile on her face while Jeremy looked down ashamed. "No further questions" Samantha announced and head back to take her seat.

* * *

><p>As they waited for the judge to make a decision everyone was waiting outside all nervous and all anxious to learn what Judge Fell would decide. Sitting on a brick garden bed under a tree Jenna nervously bit her nails; Alaric had his arm wrapped around her for support.<p>

Jeremy was pacing in front of them not sure if his speech would have any effect on the judge's decision. Scratching his head as he paced he let out a deep breath, "How long do these things take?"

"Who know, he might not even make a decision today?" Damon said as he sat next to Jenna and Alaric. He leaned forward and with his elbows resting on his thighs he rested his chin on his closed fist. Turning his head he looked at Elena a few feet away as she had her cell pressed against her ear. "Lets just hope it's taking long in our favor" he added.

After ending her call Elena walked over to join the others and stuffed her phone into her pocket. "Well Caroline and Bonnie were able to get Claire down for her nap but she didn't eat much for lunch" she informed Damon as she sat next to him.

"She ate a lot this morning at breakfast" Damon said as he rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted and while taking care of an eleven month old was tiring, having to deal with the idea of her being ripped away from him was defiantly keeping him up at night.

"Everything will be fine" Elena said trying to assure the others; "it has to be" she added and now was trying to convince herself as well. As the family waited with thoughts of the possible outcomes running through their minds Elijah came walking over in a quickly pace.

"Judge Fell has made his decision," he told them and they had hoped he knew if it was good or bad news but his face expression gave nothing away. Taking Damon's hand Elena and the other made their way back into the court room where a big life decision was about to be made that would affect all of them.

"ALL RISE FOR JUDGE FELL!"

Holding their breath everyone stood up, Jenna was standing beside Elijah with her eyes glued on the judge. Behind her Alaric place a firm hand on Jeremy's shoulder and Elena and Damon held hands tightly both knowing that their little family's future was in the hands of this one judge.

As Fell entered the courtroom he had everyone take their seat except Jenna, Elijah and on the other side of the room Eliza, Mr. Gilbert and Samantha. Taking his seat, Judge Fell looked at the family at war in front of him and let out a sigh. "It is no doubt that this family has issues, a teen mother, a fifteen year old with a drug and alcohol problem and a women who is still new and in some cases naive to taking care of kids. Jenna the way I see it you don't have control over these kids and that has lead to many of these problems. Elena is a teen mother and will have a hard and troubling life a head of her and the chances that she will even finish high school is low " he told them and Elena looked down in fear of how this was going to go. "Jeremy's situation with three arrests is not something I want to be forgotten. These are serious charges and if something isn't done then he could find himself in even worse situations. There is a lot that needs to be taken into consideration and that also includes the custody with Claire Salvatore. From what I've read and heard, Damon you are very much involved in taking care of Claire and see no reason why you shouldn't be. You have all have a tough two years, and Jenna I know you are doing the best that you can and after listening to both Elena and Jeremy I know that they know things have got to change. Moving you to Florida I believe will… not solve any of the present issues."

Hearing that had the courtroom buzzing and then judge used his mallet to get everyone's attentions, as he wasn't finished just yet. "I am still very concerned about Jeremy's situation and to show that you are committed to changing, Jeremy I want you to enter rehab for 30 days and also be part of our scared straight program where you will meet with a mentor in prison to see just where all that anger you have will have you end up. Understand?"

Quickly Jeremy nodded his head and although terrified knew that he didn't want things to get any worse then they already were for him.

"We are going to try this trial for six months and then I want to see everyone back here. At that time I will assess progress and make a final decision whether Jenna will remain with sole custody. That is all" Judge Fell declared and then got up and left the court room while everyone on Jenna's side of the court room hugged each other in relief.

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon in a tight hug as tears of joy streamed down her face. Damon's arms were around her tightly and his fingers brushed through her hair. After a moment of just holding each other Damon pulled back and then as he cupped Elena's face he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Elena looked at him and smiled knowing that they wouldn't be separated. With a deep sigh Elena fell back into Damon's arms

* * *

><p>Following the court hearing Elena and Damon made their way back to Elena's to see Claire after her afternoon with Bonnie and Caroline. Both Caroline and Bonnie were completely thrilled with the outcome of the court hearing and happy that Elena wouldn't be packing up and leaving them.<p>

As Elena went to say goodbye and thank Bonnie and Caroline for babysitting, Damon took his ladybug up to Elena's room and was lying on Elena's bed with her. While Damon lay on his stomach he reached out to tickle Claire's little tummy as he got a little giggle out of her.

It was a sound Damon had really grown to love as he looked up at her bright blue eyes. He couldn't believe how big she was getting and how much of her own unique personality was starting to show in everything she did.

"Dada!" she chirped as she wrapped her tiny fist around Damon's index finger.

"Hello ladybug" he said to her in a sweet voice.

As Damon talked quietly to his little ladybug Elena slowly came to stand in the door way and watch the priceless interaction between father and daughter. It was a sight he would never get tired of seeing and was so grateful that theses moment wouldn't be taken away. With a smile on her face Elena made her way over to the bed just as Claire spotted her she started calling out "Mama, mama"

"Hey baby girl," Elena said as she took a seat on the bed and sat Claire on her lap. With her arms around her little girl Elena kissed her soft dark hair and smiled over at Damon. "So Caroline and Bonnie have been trying really hard to get Claire to say her first word.

"No luck on it being Caroline or Bonnie I take it?" Damon asked with a laugh.

"Nope she just smiles at them," Elena told him. "Bonnie is convince you are trying to stop her form saying aunt Bonnie" Elena teased.

"So far it's working," Damon teased back. "Huh bug? You gonna say your first word?" Damon asked her as he caressed her cheeks and stared up at her face that was the spitting image of her mother but with is piecing blues.

"BUG!" Claire squealed with a laugh.

Suddenly both Damon and Elena froze in shock and both looked at each other to see if the other had heard the same thing. "Did she just-"

"OH MY GOSH!" Elena squealed happily, "Can you say bug? Say Bug" Elena asked as she turned Claire around on her lap she that they were now face to face. "Aunt Jenna, Jeremy comes quick!"

As Claire smiled up at her mom they could all hear the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs. "What? What is it?" Jenna asked as she entered Elena's room a little worried.

Damon quickly sat up on his knees and looked up at Jenna and Jeremy with a hug smile on his face. "She said her first word!" he told them proudly.

"OH MY GOSH!" Jenna squealed as she moved closer and took a seat on the bed.

"What'd she say?" Jeremy asked as he too came over to watch his little niece.

"She said BUG!" Elena cried happily.

"Ladybug" Damon called to her and Claire immediately turned her head to look at her daddy with a huge smile on her face.

"BUG!" she repeated and Jenna squealed in delight. "Oh my gosh that is the sweetest sound I have ever heard!" Jenna said as she leaned over to kiss Claire on the cheek.

"BUG, BUG, BUG!" Claire continued to say, as the four adults in the room were all excited when she said it. Jenna found herself being brought to tears as she realized just how close she was to losing her family but as they all sat on the bed interacting with Claire, Jenna new that from this moment on nobody was going to come between her and her family.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a couple weeks since Jeremy was admitted into rehab and due to protocol I haven't been able to see him and see how he is doing. I'm so worried about him in there and although it's for the best and I hope that Jeremy can get his life back on track it's just hard not having him here._

_Following the custody case and Jenna winning, my grandparents decided to return to Florida but made if clear they would be making random drop ins to see what we have been up to and if Jenna is doing anything that would make the judge change his mind of rewarding her custody._

_As spring has arrived school is preparing for its final stretch before the summer break. Caroline has had us all signed up to decorate and run the Mystic Spring Fling dance and both Bonnie and I dread when our phones go off because we know who it is and it means she has found a new job for us. I think that Caroline is trying to busy herself a lot lately after she told Maria she would testify against her father and it's starting to really sink in that one day soon she will have to come face to face with him. Bonnie and I are doing what we can to be there for her and while she isn't ready to talk about the situation we are being as supportive as we can by letting her order us around getting ready for the Spring Fling._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>As Alaric pulled up to the Gilbert house he hopped out of his car and headed up the driveway. As he got closer he could hear the sound of Claire screaming and using her little lungs as much as she could. Not to sure what was going on Alaric stepped inside after knocking but figured no one would hear over Claire trying to set a new record on how loud she could be.<p>

As he stepped inside he found Jenna desperately bouncing Claire up and down in her arms, as the little girl didn't seem to want to be consoled. She was talking softly to Claire but Claire didn't seem the least bit interested as she just screamed louder and louder as she arched her back in Jenna's arms.

When Jenna saw Alaric she looked a little disappointed and then went back to trying to calm the little girl down.

"What happened?" Alaric asked as he came over to them and tried to see what he could do to help.

"Nothing, Elena just left for school and it seems Claire's new thing is to scream bloody murder when Elena or Damon leave the room. I was hopping you were Damon" Jenna told him as she tried bouncing Claire a little more. "Poor Elena went to school crying because she had to leave Claire crying and reaching out for her," Jenna added as she tried holding Claire a little tighter in her arms. "So what brings you by, don't you have classes?"

"I have a free period first thing, I wanted to see if you wanted to have coffee before work but you ah I can see you're busy" Alaric told her. "Hey baby girl, what's the matter?" Alaric said as she rubbed her back trying to help Jenna sooth her.

"She was fine all morning and then just as Elena was leaving she started crying, it's like she did it on purpose to make her feel terrible about leaving"

As the two did their best to calm Claire down they were finally able to get her to stop screaming but she continued to have a muffled cry as she had her mouth pressed against Jenna's shirt. There were no longer tears in her eyes so now the crying was pretty much pretend now.

Shortly after there was a knock on the door and then Damon walked in and Jenna let out a relief sigh. "Oh thank God you're here!" Jenna said as she quickly close the distance between her and Damon.

"I told Elena I was running late," Damon said with a confused look as he opened his arms and took a pouty lip Claire into his arms. Immediately his ladybug snuggled into him and let out a few muffled cries as she gripped her tiny fists onto his leather jacket.

"Yeah she cried non-stop while Elena was leaving for school and causing Elena to leave in tears" Jenna said as she saw how quickly Claire seem to calm down in her daddy's arms.

"Aw did you make mommy feel bad on her way to school?" Damon asked her softly as he pressed a kiss to her temple as he swayed her back and forth.

Jenna shook her head at how easy Damon was able to make her calm down and rolled her eyes as she went to get her coat and bag. "Well Elena said she is going to be late, I guess Caroline has her signed up to decorate for the spring dance."

"Aw shame I'll miss that" Damon said with a chuckle as he made his way over to Claire's baby seat and went to strap her in. As soon as Claire realized what he was doing started to fuss and arch her back not wanting to be strapped in. "Come on Ladybug" Damon said to her as he struggled to get her to sit back so he could strap her in.

"Well you have a good day" Jenna said with a smile now that Claire was no longer her responsibility this morning.

"Yeah thanks" Damon mumbled as he picked up the baby seat and followed Jenna and Alaric out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Alright we need streamers hanging from this side to here!" Caroline said cheerfully as she held her purple clipboard and walked around the gymnasium as the committee got Mystic high all ready for the Spring Fling dance. "Oh no I need Lavender Purple not dark Purple balloons" Caroline said as she noticed one of the students blowing up the wrong colour. "Lets keep it moving people!" Caroline called out as she hurried around the gym.<p>

"Well it seems Caroline has bounced back and bossy as ever" Bonnie said with a giggle as her and Elena walked into the gym carrying boxes of blue and purple coloured lights that they would use to give the gym a romantic spring feel to it.

"Yeah, I'm just glad she is keeping her mind off the whole trial thing at least for a few days" Elena replied as she set the box on the far table of the gym and started to unload.

"Yeah being in charge seems to keep Caroline relaxed," Bonnie laughed as the two moved towards the stage and started to unscrew the lights and then replace them with the blue and purple lights. "So have you heard from Jeremy?" Bonnie asked.

Bonnie had seen how worried Elena was when Jeremy was first admitted to rehab and although she knew it would help him the idea of not being able to see her brother for a whole month wasn't easy for her.

"It's been two weeks and they uh… they won't let me see him" Elena told her sadly as she started to climb a latter to reach one of the lights and switch it for the coloured light bulb. "They have told us that a plan visit will be scheduled in the future but until then they just tell us he is getting help from professionals."

"That's good though right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah it is, but he's my brother and I feel like I should be doing more to help him you know" Elena stated as she made sure the light bulb was tight and then started to climb down the latter. With a slight smile Elena and Bonnie hopped down off the stage and made there way over to get some new instructions from Caroline.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the bed in his room Jeremy pressed his hands against his forehead as he continued to go through withdrawal. Squinting his eyes and pulling his legs up against his chest as the dark circle under his eyes seemed to be getting worse. It had been days since he had slept and he was sweating uncontrollably. He sat there as long as he could before he found it unbearable and ran to the washroom and held his head over the toilet.<p>

While vomiting in the washroom there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. After a moment the door slowly opened and a young woman in her mid-twenties peaked her head in. "Jeremy? Everything all right?" she asked him as she stepped into the room.

After letting out a groan Jeremy wiped his mouth and then stood up and moved to the sink to wash his hands and then lean over for a drink from the running facet. "Yeah I'm coming out" Jeremy told her and then turned off the facet and grabbed the towel. Stepping out of the bathroom he looked up at the long dark haired girl who gave him a slight smile. "How long am I gonna feel like this Sarah?" Jeremy asked as he slowly and weakly took a seat on the bed again and leaned his head between his knees.

"You have probably been through the worst of the nausea," Sarah told him as she set a tray of food down on the bed for Jeremy. "But this path is never easy" she told him. "Here have some lunch, it will help"

"Unless that glass has vodka in it I don't think it will" Jeremy told her but in the end reached out for the sandwich and took a bite.

"The doctor will be in to see you soon and then we have a group meeting after dinner," she told him as she watched Jeremy eat his sandwich.

"I hate those meetings," he told her.

"They help you understand that your not alone and that they are others who want to help you" Sarah told him.

"When do I get to see my aunt and sister?" Jeremy asked since he hadn't had any contact with them in two weeks.

"After todays visit with the doctor he will decide when it is the right time to begin to reintroduce you to life outside the rehabilitation center. They will schedule a meeting with your family so that everyone involved will be able to help you continue staying clean and sober" she told him. "I'll see you later okay Jeremy."

"Thanks Sarah" Jeremy said as he sat back on the bed and picked up his copy of Alcoholics Anonymous book and flipped it open. He had a long journey ahead of him but he knew he had to get better.

* * *

><p>Stefan strolled into the house after a day at school and dropped his bag at the front door. As he entered the main room he noticed that Damon had all his university research and a calculator lay out on the dinning room table. Stefan walked over to glance at the schools Damon had applied to including University of Virginia, Virginia State University, University of Richmond and Hollins University.<p>

For the last few weeks Damon had been spending a lot of time going over his options because in the coming weeks the acceptance letters would be coming in and he would have to make the decision about his future.

"Hey" Damon said as he entered the room holding Claire in his arms as the little girl snuggled into her daddy. It was obvious that she had just woken up from her nap as she was holding two fingers on her left earlobe much like she did when she was either tired or just waking up. Her other arm was holding her plush ladybug as her head was snuggled up under her daddy's chin.

"Hey" Stefan replied with a smiled as he stepped forward to see his little niece. After a moment Damon handed Claire over to Stefan so that he could probably greet and talk to his nice. "How's my girl" Stefan asked her as he cuddled with her and kissed her temple.

"She was very stubborn and not wanting to go for a nap," Damon said as he took a seat at the table as he started punching numbers into the calculator.

"That doesn't sound like you at all" Stefan said with a chuckle. As he moved to set Claire down on the floor he set her down in front of her box of toys. Once Claire seemed to be distracted and entertaining herself, Stefan looked up at his brother who seemed very stressed out. "Everything okay?" he asked him while he sat on the floor next to his niece.

Damon stared down at the calculator for a moment and then as the frustration set in he let out a grunt and threw the calculator across the room. As it hit the wall Damon bowed his head and ran his fingers through his jet-black hair and making it all stand up. "It's my trust fund" Damon said with a sigh.

"What about it?"

Letting out another grunt Damon sat back in his chair and looked over at his brother who was playing with Claire on the floor with his legs crossed. "The money was meant to go towards paying for school but so much of it has been used to bail Jeremy out of Jail, and his rehab treatment I don't have enough for school" he explained. "It has gotten to the point that I have to get some scholarships so that I can afford to go" Damon told him as he tapped his pen up and down on the table.

Stefan sat there on the floor as Claire started crawl up and over his lap as she tried to reach for her plush ladybug that Stefan was holding. "You can always just ask uncle Zach for…"

"NO!" Damon snapped as he shook his head. He was done having to have Zach bail him out of trouble or cover for him. He spent his whole high school years getting into trouble and Zach having to smooth everything out. When Damon found out that he had knocked up Elena it was a bit of a wake up call that he couldn't have his uncle getting him out of jams all the time. He was eighteen and it was time to take responsibility of his life and his choices. Sure the money was gone because it went towards helping out Jenna so that she wasn't having to scrape together money while she was having to care for her Elena, Jeremy, Claire, go to school and also work long hours but that didn't mean he wanted to go crawling to his uncle for more.

Zach had done everything to make sure him and Stefan were taken care of after their mother bailed and their drunken father passed away. He knew that Zach would indeed give him the money in a heartbeat but Damon didn't want to have to depend on his uncle anymore. He had a daughter now and it was his job to start setting a good example for her.

"And what happens if you don't get a scholarship or what if the scholarship isn't for your first choice university?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know" Damon said as he bowed his head again. He was still waiting to hear from the universities but while he really wanted to get into University of Virginia there was a chance he might have to go to another one and one that would cause him to leave town. Right now he had a lot riding on the hope that he could get a scholarship to University of Virginia. He let out another sigh as he watched his eleven-month old daughter crawling around and blabbering away to herself.

"Hey do you mind watching Claire for about an hour, I have something I need to do" Damon asked as he got up.

"Um yeah sure" Stefan replied.

"Okay well keep her preoccupied while I slip out" Damon told his brother.

"Why" Stefan asked as he picked Claire up in his arms and had her standing up while he held her under her arms.

"Her new thing is to scream when Elena or I leave the room," Damon explained. "If she doesn't see me leave she will probably be okay"

"What?" Stefan asked as his eyes went wide with concern as he watched Damon heading out the door.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" Damon assured him as he snuck out of the room while Stefan was waving the plush ladybug in front of Claire's face as she reached out for the plush toy.

For a moment Stefan thought he was in the clear but then as Claire started to look around the room she noticed the absence of her daddy and then the water works started. "Hey, hey you're okay" Stefan said to her as he pulled her into her arms. It was too late though once she started there was no stopping it and she just got louder and louder. All he could do was hope that Damon would be back soon.

* * *

><p>He was standing on the front porch of the Gilbert house sweating buckets with his heart racing. He had been standing there for a good ten minutes trying to force himself to ring the bell but something always stopped him. It was so stupid he had come over hundreds of times no problem and now here he stood as if one of his worst fears would come true. Actually one of his worst fears could come true but also on the other hand one of the best things to ever happen to him could also be the outcome.<p>

Rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants he took a deep breath telling himself over and over again he had nothing to be afraid and that what ever happened he could handle. Actually that was a lie there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to handle it if her answer wasn't what he hoped for. Taking a deep breath he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Diamond ring he had been carrying around for a about a week now just hopping he would find the perfect time to ask her to marry him.


	18. Chapter 18

_Dear Diary_

_Twenty-one months ago I was in summer camp where I met Damon Salvatore for the first time. Twenty-one months ago a ten-minute life choice that changed both Damon's and mine lives and brought us together after our one nightstand. A choice that made us grow up a lot quicker then teenagers should and forced us to give up and miss out on many of the high school experiences. _

_Twelve months ago our careless decision-making gave us the most amazing and beautiful little girl that we love unconditionally. It's hard to believe that Claire is now turning one and that the precious little girl who we brought into the world is growing up before our eyes and learning something new everyday. _

_It's hard to believe that we will be celebrating her first birthday this week and that Damon and I can look back and see how far we have come not just as parents but as a couple. Claire may have been the reason we came together but it's the love and respect we have for one another that will keep us going strong now matter what life has to throw at us._

_Happy Birthday Ladybug_

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Alaric sat nervously in the restaurant with his heart pounding faster then he ever thought possible. He kept rubbing his sweaty palms against his pants and had finished his second glass of wine before Jenna, who sat across from him finished her first.<p>

"Are you sure you are alright?" Jenna asked him with a smile as she eyed her boyfriend closely.

"Yeah, everything is… everything is fine" he told her he then reached out his hand and took hers and started to draw circles in her skin with his thumb. He smiled up at her as Jenna took a sip of her wine. "Your so beautiful" he told her.

Jenna felt herself blushing and unable to hide her smile. It had been about a year and a half since Alaric came into her life and she didn't know what she would of done without him. From the beginning he was there to help her deal with Elena being pregnant and supportive with helping her create a safe a good home for all of them. He was there to help with Jeremy and even got him out for some trouble. She loved him so much and at a time when she wasn't really looking for a partner she found one and he was everything she could ever hope for.

"So you're okay with our date being cut short?" Jenna asked knowing that she had agreed to watch Claire so that Elena could go to the spring dance with Damon.

"Yeah I don't mind" Alaric told her as he brought her hand up so that he could tenderly kiss her fingers. "I'm glad Elena is being able to do some normal teenage stuff for a change," he added with a smile.

"Yeah it was really starting to worry when the bulk of her time was either in school, taking care of Claire and doing homework. She really hasn't had time to have fun like a normal teenager in a while" Jenna said. "I also can't believe it's been a year" Jenna said as she shook her head in disbelief. "A year ago today we were all counting down the days until Elena would give birth. It's so unbelievable that it's been a year."

"Yeah I know, I remember the day Elena brought her home from the hospital "Alaric said with a smile. "She's gotten so big"

"It's so crazy" Jenna said with a smile, "Now she has a little personality."

"You have been so great with her," Alaric told her with a smile as he poured himself another glass of wine. "They are all lucky to have someone like you, after everything that they have gone through having you in their lives has been a very good thing. It's one of the tings I love about you"

Jenna smiled as she brushed a loose piece of her blonde hair back behind her ear. "Having you has helped me too, when ever I needed you I could always count on you to be there for me. I don't know how I could ever thank you for helping me get through the custody trail with Elena and Jeremy's grandparents." Leaning forward over the table she captured his lips with hers in gentle tender kiss. "I love you too," she told him happily.

"Jenna…I…" he started to stammer as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Getting up from his seat he moved to stand beside her chair and Jenna looked at him a little unsure of what he was doing. Her heart started beating faster and faster as Alaric knelt down on one knee in front of her with a huge smile on his face.

"Rick" was all Jenna could say as she became speechless as she sat there staring down at him as tears filled her eyes.

"Jenna I love you so much, you're caring, smart, beautiful and so much more. Everyday I spend with you I fall more in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he told her as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet ring box. As he flipped it open it reveal a platinum band with scintillating round brilliant diamonds leading around to a beautiful princess cut diamond. "Jenna will you marry me?" he asked with tears in his eyes as he looked up at Jenna who had a huge smile on her face and was holding back tears of her own.

"Yes, Yes! "She said as she leaned forward to capture his lips his hers. "A million times yes!" she told him and then kissed him again.

Hearing her say yes was like music to his ears as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and deepened the kiss. A number of other guests in the restaurant noticed the happy couple and started clapping in congratulations but both Alaric and Jenna were to focus on each other to notice.

* * *

><p>As Elena checked her watch she carried Claire into the nursery to get her ready for bed. Claire was extra grumpy tonight and Elena was sure that the little girl could sense that her mom had plans because she was making this as tough as possible. Tonight was the spring fling dance and for the first time in a long time Elena was looking forward to be able to do something high school related.<p>

"Come on baby girl, it's bedtime" Elena said to her as she lifted Claire up in the air and planted kisses on Claire's cheeks. "Mommy loves you so much!" Elena added as she moved over to the crib and placed Claire down.

Not liking this one bit Claire rolled over and grabbed onto the bars of the crib and pulled herself up as she cried for her mom to let her out. As excited as Elena was when she first saw her daughter pull herself up she now saw Claire's new trick working against her as she refused to lie down and go to sleep.

"Come on Claire you didn't sleep much today, I know your tired" Elena said as she brushed what little dark hair that her daughter did have on the top of her head. "Come one lie down" Elena said softly as she tried to get her to lie down in her crib. Claire unfortunately wasn't having any of it and kept rolling over and fighting her mother with everything her tired body had left to fight with.

"Claire honey" Elena said with a sigh a she bowed her head on the bar of the crib. Looking at her watch she knew that Damon would be here soon and then they would be leaving for the dance. She tried singing softly to Claire but she didn't seem interested and continued to reach out for her mom to pick her up.

After a good ten minutes Elena finally got Claire to calm down and lie back in her crib. She handed Claire her ladybug, which she snuggled up against her cheek and sucked on her soother as her eyes started to flutter closed in exhaustion. Letting out a sigh Elena quietly left the nursery and softly shut the door behind her. She stood there for a moment listening to hear if Claire would start to cry but when all was silent Elena did a quick victory fist pump.

As she walked down the hall to her bedroom she already had her dress laid out on her bed. Picking it up Elena couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally having a night out. Holding the dress up against her body she looked at it through her mirror. It was a satin material and a coral red colour with a cluster of white rhinestones at the waist. It was a flowy fit and Elena couldn't wait t wear it tonight after she spent probably a good three hours trying on dresses with Caroline and Bonnie. Checking her phone she was a little surprise Damon hadn't shown up yet but figure she would give him a little more time before calling to find out where he was.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Damon it's me… listen I don't know where you are but we were suppose to leave for the dance about twenty minutes ago? Are you okay? Where are you?" Elena said as she paced around her room as she left yet another message on Damon's phone. "Look I'm starting to freak out here so please call me," she added before ending the call and tossing her phone on the bed. She was all dress up in her dress and her hair was done up and curly. Wrapping her arms around herself she glanced out her bay window for any sign of him coming down the street but it was empty.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon sat in the corner of his uncle's study as he held his acceptance letters in his hands. Hunched over on a chair his one hand ran through his hair. He had no idea how long he had been sitting their but his cell phone was now in the other side of the room in pieces after he had thrown it against the wall.<p>

Standing up he looked around the room and then down at his acceptance letters. He had been accepted to all the universities he had applied to and while he should be happy he wasn't. He had been accepted to the University of Virginia like he had wanted to which should have him bouncing off the walls but he wasn't. While he held the acceptance letters in one hand in his other hand he was holding a full scholarship but not to the university he wanted. No the full scholarship was for Virginia State University which was two hours away from Mystic Falls. If he ended up going to Virginia State he would have to be away from Claire and Elena for the week while he was at school.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the stairs wearing her spring fling dress Elena looked down at her phone and stared at the time. He was supposed to be here already and now Elena was starting to really worry. What if something had happened to Damon one his way here, he could have been in a car accident or something. Nervously Elena bit her nails as she got to her feet and glanced out the window on the side of the door as she dialed the Salvatore home phone.<p>

* * *

><p>Picking the lock on his uncle's locked up liquor in the study, Damon had tossed the university crap on the desk and was now trying to forget about it for a bit. He had done this numerous time throughout high school so he could pick the lock with his eyes close. When he heard the click he flung it open and pulled out his uncle's bourbon. Zach wasn't a big drinker but his clients and colleagues were always buying him alcohol as holiday presents or appreciation gifts so the Salvatore house was never short on liquor. Grabbing a glass from the counter he filled up the glass and chugged it down and refilled it all before he had taken a breath. The bourbon burned his insides as it went down and he let out a gasp and gritted his teeth.<p>

Why the hell was life so complicated? He wondered as he downed a second glass and moved back over to look at the scholarship to the wrong university. The plan was for him to go to university of Virginia so that he could still be close to Claire especially after he fought so hard to keep her here. After all that he would have to leave anyway unless he wanted to become broke and unable to support Claire. Damn it this was not how it was suppose to go!

After downing a third glass he set the glass down and just grabbed the bottle figuring he may as well just drink from the bottle since he had every intention on finishing it. Moving over to the wall he leaned against it and then let his body slowly sink to the floor as he brought the half empty bottle to his lips and chugged a mouthful. As he sat there he heard the phone start ring on the desk but it seemed so far away and so decided just to leave it and let someone else in the damn house answer it. Looking down beside him he saw his cell phone that was destroyed after being thrown at the wall. As he set the bottle down Damon picked up the pieces and tried to put them back together hearing it snap together as he did it.

"Yeah Elena he's right here, hang on" came uncle Zach's voice as he stepped into the study and saw his nephew sitting drunk on the floor with an almost empty bottle of bourbon next to him as he held his busted cell phone. Pressing the phone to his chest he looked at his nephew with a disapproving look. "Elena's on the phone sounding really upset, she wants to know what happened to you tonight?" he asked.

"What?" Damon slurred.

"The Spring fling? You were suppose to take her" Zach replied to him and watched as Damon sat there for a moment trying to understand what the hell he was talking about and then it hit him.

"Ah crap" Damon yelled and then threw the cell phone once again across the room.

Zach watched his nephew as he buried his head in his hands and knew Damon was in no condition to go anywhere. "Elena listen Damon isn't feeling well, he's sorry about the dance and he will call you tomorrow" Zach said and then hung up the phone. Shaking his head he close the distance between him and Damon and leaned over to pick up the bourbon. "Your eighteen Damon, you shouldn't be getting wasted on a Friday night" he snapped at his nephew. "And I want you to stop breaking into my liquor cabinet!" Zach said as he put the bourbon bottle back in the bar.

"I'm not wasted" Damon fought back.

"Lets go, you better go lie down and sleep it off, you have a really pissed off girlfriend to deal with tomorrow"

"Yeah she isn't half as pissed as she is going to be" Damon told him as his uncle lifted him up as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder and help Damon to his room.

* * *

><p>With a sad sigh Elena tossed her cell phone onto the coffee table in the family room as she sat back on the couch with her arms crossed. She couldn't believe that Damon blew off their date or that he didn't have the decency to call her. She sat there with her fingers running through her hair just as the front door opened and a happy Jenna and Alaric came running in.<p>

"Elena I am so sorry we are late," Jenna said although she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

Elena turned to look at her aunt and gave her a small smile "What's going on?" she asked them knowing they were definitely up to something.

Jenna looked like she couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a squeal as she ran over to her niece and showed her the diamond ring Alaric had proposed to her with. Elena's eyes went wide and a smile grew on her face as she realized what it was. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she reached out and grasped her aunt's hand to get a better looked at the ring. "YOU PROPOSED?" Elena asked happily as she looked at Alaric standing behind Jenna with a huge smile on his face. "Oh my gosh Jenna it's beautiful! I'm so happy for guys" she told them and then gave both of them a big hug.

"Sorry we took so long to get here, are you and Damon ready to go?" Jenna asked since she knew she was supposed to be babysitting Claire tonight.

"Nope, Damon never showed up" Elena said with a pout. "When I called to find out where he was he had his uncle tell me he isn't feeling well" Elena told her as she moved back to take her seat on the couch. "I don't know what's wrong with him" Elena said sounding very annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry" Jenna said as she sat down on the couch next to her niece and rubbed her back. She knew how excited Elena was to get out of the house and do something that didn't involved diapers and spit up just for one night. With the final weeks of school coming closer Elena would be having to spend a lot of time studying in-between caring for Claire so tonight was really her last night out probably before summer and she was really looking forward to going because she wasn't' able to go to any of the other dances for the school.

"Don't worry about it" Elena said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Look tonight is your night, you guys go have fun because I don't need a babysitter anymore" Elena told them as she knew the two probably still wanted to celebrate.

"Elena you can still go to the dance" Jenna told her.

"I know but hey you only ever get to celebrate the first night of your engagement once so go on I'll be fine" Elena told them with a smile.

"Your sure?" Jenna asked although she couldn't stop smiling.

"Go on" Elena said with a giggle and then Jenna leaned it to give her niece a kiss on the cheek and then her and Alaric quickly moved to the front door and left sounding very giddy. Elena smiled as she watched them through the window and seeing how happy they were. With a sigh Elena moved back to the sofa and took a seat and turned on the t.v to see what was on a Friday night.

* * *

><p>Pulling at her sleeves Elena sat next to Jenna on a sofa in a small room that tried to give off a calming homey feel to it but even with the flowers, pictures and plate of cookies on the small coffee table that was in the middle of two loveseat sofas; Elena and Jenna felt anything but calm and at home.<p>

After weeks of not being able to see Jeremy they finally had a family visit with him and both Jenna and Elena were a little nervous. Letting out a deep breath Elena rubbed her sweaty palms over her jeans as she glanced at her watch for about the tenth time as they waited for Jeremy and his doctor and sponsor. They had been told that Jeremy was doing a lot better and although it was comforting to hear that Elena wouldn't completely believe it until she was able to see her brother. As the two sat there in silence Elena felt her phone vibrating and when she pulled it out of her pocket she saw that it was Damon. Elena stared down at his name on the caller ID for a moment and then shoved the phone back in her pocket without answering it.

"How many times has he called?" Jenna asked knowing that Elena hadn't talked to Damon and was still mad about what happen last night.

"Three or four times" Elena answered as she kept her anger with him boiled up inside.

"Maybe you should just talk to him," Jenna told her.

"We're here for Jeremy right now. Damon made me wait last night without so much as a phone call saying he's all right so he can wait now. I at least left him a message telling him Bonnie was looking after Claire this morning."

Jenna nodded not wanting to get in the middle of what ever was going on with the two of them but also didn't want to see things got worse then it was or have them say something they may regret.

Before either of them could say anything else the door opened and Jeremy stepped inside and saw his family for the first time in four weeks. Jenna and Elena immediately stood up when they saw him and he quickly ran into their arms and hugged them both tightly.

"Miss Sommers and Miss Gilbert it's great to finally me you, Jeremy has told me so much about you" Jeremy's sponsor said as she stepped forwards and shook their hands. "I'm Sarah," she told them with a warm smile. Elena smiled at the young woman as they shook hands who seemed very friendly. As the group took their seats Elena couldn't help but hope that Sarah would be able to help them keep Jeremy on the right track.

As the group talked they discussed how Jeremy was doing much better and that he was no longer in withdrawal. He was now working on staying clean and according to his doctor and sponsor he would be ready to start transitioning into his life at home. They talked about what Jenna and Elena could do to help him and also how Jeremy could keep himself from falling back into old habits. After a month in rehab Jeremy was excited to learn that in just a few short days he would be able to go home because he really was missing his family.

"I'm so glad your doing better," Elena said as she stood up to hug her brother as her and Jenna prepared to leave.

"Make sure you save me a piece of Claire's birthday cake" Jeremy told her and Elena couldn't help but laughed as she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"I'm going to see you again in a few days Elena" Jeremy said with a laugh as he noticed how Elena didn't' seem to want to let him go.

"I know I know," she said with a nodded as she stepped back wiping away tears as she did.

After giving his aunt one last hug Jeremy followed his sponsor out of the room but not before glancing back at his family one last time and giving them a smile as he was happy they had come to see him.

"So he is really doing okay?" Jenna asked needing the doctor to confirm for her again and he just nodded to her.

"It won't be easy and trust me there will be some difficult challenges a head but I assure you with your help he will be able to do this" the doctor told them and both Jenna and Elena let out sighs of relief.

* * *

><p>The next few days Elena pretty much ignored Damon and all his attempts to talk to her. At first she hated how he acted as if the other night never happened and like he never stood her up. He showed up at the house acting like everything was normal and she couldn't believe he was just moving on like it wasn't a big deal.<p>

As time went by the fact that he had stood her up was forgotten and she became angry at the fact that Damon seemed to be hiding something from her and every time she tried to get him to talk he would just shut her out. As much as she hated the thought in her head but she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Damon had met someone else.

With him not talking to her at all her mind had lots of time to wonder and as the days went by the more elaborate the ideas got and the angrier she got at him. Now the two had to come together for Claire's first birthday and now it was only a matter of time before she would explode in anger.

While Elena dealt with the unknown of what Damon was up to he was dealing with the frustration that he didn't have to money to go to University of Virginia, the anger that it was Virginia State University that he had the scholarship for and also hating himself for wanting it when it meant he would have to move away from Elena and Claire. He considered taking another year off but he knew that if he did that there would be a good chance if he did get a full-time job he may never go to collage. He hated that he was keeping this information from Elena but he needed to figure this out for himself before bringing her in on it.

Unfortunately the lack of communication had made the planning of Claire's first birthday to be very tense and the party itself was sure to be just as tense as Caroline did her best to put on the best first birthday ever.

As Damon entered the Gilbert house on the day of the party he was in shock at how quickly Caroline seemed to change a family room into an indoor garden party. His eyed her wide as he looked around the room as plants were scattered all around the room and green streamers hung from the ceiling. There were flower shaped balloons as well as colourful cartoon butterflies stuck on the walls.

"Oh there you are Damon!" Caroline said as she came running over to him and reached for the bag of ice he had brought just as she had ordered him to.

"I thought this was a small thing?" Damon asked

"Damon this is Claire's first birthday it has to be special and memorable!"

Damon eyed Caroline and shook his head, "Caroline she is a year old, she isn't going to remember this at all" he told her but Caroline didn't seemed to be paying much attention. As Damon stood there still taking everything in Caroline was off ordering people around and telling them where to set up a Happy 1st Birthday sign. "Where's Elena?"

"Upstairs getting the birthday girl all ready" Caroline with a smile and then skipped off to find out what was happening with the cake.

Shaking his head Damon headed for the stairs just as Jenna was descending down them. "Crazy isn't it?" Jenna said as she nodded to the over the over the top party Caroline was preparing for Claire.

"Yeah I noticed" Damon said with a weak smile.

"Elena is upstairs, Claire just woke up from her nap" Jenna told him as she pointed behind her. "Have the to of you had a chance to talk" Jenna asked knowing that things had been a little off between Elena and Damon recently.

"Not really" Damon said honestly.

"Well you might want to do that before you have a house full of people" Jenna warned and carried on down the stairs while Damon made his way up. As Damon quietly climbed the stairs he passed Elena's room when he saw that is was empty and then headed towards the nursery that's door was ajar. Before stepping inside he let his eyes look inside first and saw Elena kneeling on the floor holding Claire as she talked to the little girl all dressed up in her adorable little birthday dress. It was a bright and colourful large polka dotted dress with the colours red, yellow, cyan, magenta, and green. It had a stripped sash with the same colours with balloons at the waist. The words Birthday Girl were embroidered onto the balloons and Elena even had Claire wearing a matching headband. "How old its mommy's big girl today?" Elena said with a smile as she held Claire in her arms. "Are you this many?" she asked as she held up her index finger as Claire just giggled and smiled at her mommy. "Mommy loves you so much!" Elena added and then pressed a kiss to her daughter's temple as she stood up and tuned just in time to see Damon entering the room.

When she saw him standing in the doorway, Elena held Claire on her hip and her smile faded from her face. "Your early the party isn't for a couple hours" Elena told him and then attempted to leave the room.

"Elena please" Damon begged as he stepped in front of her to block her exit.

"Look Damon I have spent days trying to get you to talk to me and you didn't seem to want to do that. Right now I have my daughter's birthday to get ready for so if you don't mind I am not in the mood to deal with you" she told him in a very serious tone. "I don't know what's going on with you but today my focus is on Claire so please just leave me alone" she told him and reluctantly Damon let her by.

As he watched her head down the stairs with Claire in her arms Damon knew that no matter what this was going to be a very long day.

As the guest started arriving Damon and Elena seemed to make sure they stayed on separate sides of the room during the party and never looking in the other's direction. While Elena spend most of her time smiling and laughing with Jenna, Caroline and Bonnie; Damon stayed far away hanging out with Alaric and sometimes Stefan. Claire was pretty much passed around the room, as everyone seemed to want to spend some time with the happy birthday girl.

Every now and then Elena would pull out her camera to snap a picture of Claire having fun and getting along with everyone in the room. The little girl seemed to really love all the attention she was getting and had a huge smile on her face the whole time. On the far side of the room Damon poured himself some soda and took a seat next to Alaric.

"I'm glad you're staying away from the hard stuff," Alaric said with a laugh.

"It's a child's birthday party, we already have people judging the whole teenage parents thing" Damon answered. "I take it my uncle told you about the other night?"

"Your drunken night that has Elena so pissed at you? Yeah it came up" Alaric told him.

"Trust me I paid for it in more way then one" he repaid as he remembered the awful hangover he experienced.

"And I take it you two haven't talked?" Alaric noted as he pointed to Elena who was sitting with Caroline laughing at what ever Claire was doing.

"Nope she doesn't seem to want to talk to me" Damon said as he took a big gulp of his soda and then turned to look over at Elena just in time to see her lean forward and give Claire a kiss on the cheek. "I get the feeling she is mad about something more then me forgetting take her to some spring dance" Damon explained.

"Look I don't know what is going on but what ever it is she maybe thinking something a whole lot worse so you better just tell her," Alaric told him.

"Dada! Dada!" Claire called out as she wiggled out of someone's arms and crawled over to where Damon was sitting. With a smile Damon leaned forward and picked up his daughter and could hear everyone awing at them.

"Who knew I girl could get Damon Salvatore wrapped around her finger" Jenna teased as she watched Claire snuggle in close with her daddy.

On the other side of the room Elena quickly snapped a shot of the two but then turned and started to busy herself with cleaning up some of Claire's toys not wanting to have to watched everyone go on about Damon when she wasn't exactly thrilled with him at the moment.

"We need a picture of mommy and daddy" called one of the guests happily.

Hearing this Elena froze and tried to tell them they would do it later but the guest didn't seem to want to let her off the hook. "Come on I'll take the picture" one of the guests said as they took the camera from Elena and pushed her towards Damon and Claire. As she stepped closer to them both her and Damon shared an awkward look as she got close for the picture but Elena was sure not to touch him.

As they smiled for the camera, Jenna and some of the others couldn't help but notice how distant and awkward Elena and Damon were being especially when they didn't look or say a word to each other. "Alright it's time for some cake!" Elena announced and quickly left the room.

Shaking his head Damon handed Claire off to Jenna and followed Elena into the kitchen. Jenna watched him leave and although she wanted to go after them to make sure that they didn't cause a scene she also knew the two needs to talk.

"So what I don't take you to a dance and now I'm dead to you?" Damon snapped at her as he entered the kitchen just as Elena was pulling the ladybug chocolate cake out of the fridge.

As she set the cake down she glared up at Damon and shook her head, "You're the one who as been ignoring me! I've called you like a hundred times and each time it went to voice mail."

"My phone broke" Damon told her.

"So that does not explain you not calling me because there is such thing as a home line Damon!" Elena snapped back at him. "You were ignoring me on purpose!"

"I needed time to think" Damon told her.

"Yeah well now you have lots of time to think!" she growled. "Now if you don't mind we have people here to help celebrate our daughter's birthday waiting."

"I don't care about them," Damon yelled.

"Damon not now!"

"Yeah so now who is the one ignoring the problem" Damon accused her.

"Get over yourself Damon I have other things other then you to worry about and one of those things is Claire so if you don't mind I need to get back to her" Elena told him as she made her way to pick up the cake.

"I got my university acceptance letters," he blurted out and this brought Elena to a halt. Slowly she turned around to face him and set the ladybug cake with a big number 1 candle back on the counter. "Okay did you…"

"I got into University of Virginia," he told her and answering her question before she could ask it.

"Well that's good" Elena told him as she stepped closer to him. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Damon starred at her for a moment because he knew what he would say next was going make her a little angry. "I got a full scholarship, but it's to Virginia State" he told her and watched as her mind started to process this new information.

"Virginia State that's like…"

"Two ours away" he finished.

Elena looked at him as her mouth opened as she tried to think of what to say. Shaking her head and running her fingers through her long brown hair she looked at him. What was he trying to tell her? That he wanted to go to Virginia State?

"If I go to University of Virginia it will cost me about $25,000 a year" he told her.

"But your trust fund" Elena pointed out.

"There isn't enough, after using some of the money for Claire and he doctors appointments as well was all the money that went into getting Jeremy out of jail and paying for a decent rehab facility there isn't enough" he told her.

"But Damon you can't go to Virginia State! We have a daughter you can't just pick up and leave like other students can," she told him as she shook her head at him.

"I don't really have a choice," he snapped back at her.

Elena was taken back by his sudden short tone and as she took a step back she realized that Damon had really already made his decision. That was why he had been so distant from her because he was making this huge decision like leaving without even telling her until he had made his decision. "No, there has to be another way, what about asking your uncle Zach?"

Damon backed away from her shaking his head as he leaned against the counter island. "No I can't ask my uncle for anymore money," he told her as he bowed his head and let out a frustrating sigh.

"Can't or won't?" Elena snapped back at him.

Damon's head shot up and his eyes filled with anger at the thought that Elena seemed to think he was trying to go to school far away instead of one that would allow him to still be here with them. "I WON'T BECAUSE I WANT CAN'T KEEP RUNNING TO MY UNCLE TO DO EVERYTHING FOR ME!"

Back in the family room all the guest were awkwardly sitting around trying not to listen but both Elena and Damon's voices were getting louder and louder and making it hard for everyone not to hear. Caroline and Bonnie shared looks of concern as they stood by the fireplace. Stefan was holding Claire and bouncing her up and down and trying to keep her preoccupied. Pressing a kiss to her temple he held her close while Claire sucked on her soother.

"Well at least they are talking" Alaric whispered to Jenna as he came to stand beside his fiancé at the table as Jenna was setting up plates for the cake.

"They really could have found better timing for this though" Jenna replied as she glanced towards the kitchen down the hall.

"Damon I know you don't want to have your uncle do everything for you but-"

"Look Elena I can't keep having my uncle fix everything for me, I'm eighteen I need to start doing things for myself."

Elena shook her head turned back to pick up the birthday cake. "Well clearly it doesn't matter what I think!" Elena snapped and then pushed past Damon while holding the cake and made her way to rejoin the party.

"Elena!" Damon called out but she didn't turn to acknowledge him at all, instead she put on a smile and acted like everything was fine as she entered the room. Letting out a grunt Damon slammed his fist on the counter and then followed Elena out just as the group started to sing happy birthday to Claire while she sat in her highchair and Elena was holding the birthday cake with the number 1 candle lit in front of her so that Jenna could snap some pictures while everyone sang.


	19. Chapter 19

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been in rehab for a month now and in that month I have been kept away from my triggers, stresses that had lead to my alcohol and drug problem in the first place. Being away from all temptation and being in a safe environment away from the alcohol and drugs I was able to concentrate on starting a life free of substance abuse._

_The first couple weeks I dealt with withdrawal and I couldn't believe how much my body was craving the substances. I was so uncomfortable and didn't feel like myself at all during those two weeks. I found that I couldn't think about anything else then how I could get my hands on the drugs and alcohol and my thinking wasn't rational at all. _

_I spent my days on a routine schedule starting with breakfast followed by a group meeting where we discussed Relationships, shame and guilt, emotions or relapse awareness. I would then have some one on one counseling or time to reflect and write in a journal. I would have lunch at the same time everyday and then another group meeting followed and here I got to talk about my parents when we discussed grief and loss. We had physical training and meditation in the afternoon before dinner and then after we had spare time to watch movies, play games or just have time to myself._

_As I come to the end of my stay here I am happy to finally be able to be with my family again. I've missed them so much and have come to realize just how much I love them. It's been hard not to see my sister everyday as well as Jenna and I miss seeing my niece and listening to her laugh. _

_As I prepare to leave and transition back into normal living I've been working with my sponsor Sarah who will continue to check up on me. I have to learn to use what I was taught in rehab and use it to deal with challenges. I will have to take the training I was given to put them into action in the outside world._

_I've come so far in the last month and I want to continue to succeed. I want to get back to school and see my family, as I am glad to have them in my life. For so long I pushed them away after the death of my parents because the hurt of losing anyone else was too painful but after being here and being able to talk about my parents I now know that pushing everyone away is wrong. I've been able to reflect and deal with the loss of my parents, which I hadn't really done until now, and realize I need to keep those I love most close._

_Jeremy _

* * *

><p>With his bag packed Jeremy followed his sponsor, Sarah towards the exit of the rehab facility as he threw his bag over his shoulder. Today was the day that he got to go home and be with his family again and he was really looking forward to seeing them all again. Sarah was giving him to some last parting advice and giving him her contact info so that in a few days they could touch bases again. With a smile Jeremy thank Sarah for everything she had down for him and with a final goodbye he left the rehab facility to begin his fresh start.<p>

Pushing the glass door open he stepped out into the warm sun and had to squint his eyes and use his hand to shade from the bright sun. Looking forward he saw both Jenna and Elena standing in front of the SUV. Both had big smiles on their faces as Jeremy started to walk towards them.

Not being able to wait any longer Elena close the small gap between then and wrapped her arms around her brother tightly. "God I've missed you" Elena told him.

"I just saw you a couple days ago" Jeremy said with a chuckle as he hugged her back.

"I know but now you get to come home!"

"Yeah and it feels good" Jeremy told her as they broke apart. He then walked over to Jenna and gave her a hug and then thanked her for everything thing she had done for him and it made Jenna's eyes water up.

"Lets go home" Jenna told him with a smile as she held back tears and brushed her fingers through his hair that was in need of a haircut.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that" Jeremy said and both Jenna and Elena couldn't help but laugh as they made their way to hop in the car. Jenna threw the keys up in the air for Elena to catch and she gave her brother a smile.

"Finally got your license I see" Jeremy laughed as Elena took her spot in the drivers seat.

Elena laughed as she inserted the key to start the engine. She turned to look in the back seat at her brother as he shut the back door once he was in. "Yea I figured it was time."

"Well try not to kill us" Jeremy joked.

"Alright, lets let Elena concentrate" Jenna said as she took a deep breath in the passenger seat.

"Hey I'm a pretty good driver! I mean we got here no problem," Elena said in her defense as she put the SUV into drive and headed home.

As Elena drove they made small talk, discussing Claire's new milestones that Jeremy had missed or talked about how Jenna and Alaric were engaged. Jeremy was so excited for them and couldn't wait for Alaric to become his uncle. In the middle of one of their conversations Elena's phone started to vibrate from its spot in the unused ashtray. Since Elena was driving Jenna took a quick peak at it for her. "Looks like its from Damon" Jenna told her out loud.

While she drove Elena bit her bottom lip and continued to stare straight ahead. For the most part Elena and Damon's problems hadn't really improved since Elena was for the most part ignoring him. "What does he want?"

Her very annoyed tone did not go unnoticed by Jeremy as he sat in the back seat quietly watching as Elena and Jenna softly talked and how Damon seemed to be a big part of Elena's anger.

Jenna picked up the phone and opened up the text message and read it quickly before turning to Elena. "He wants to know since it's the weekend if Claire is staying at his place tonight?" Jenna told her as she read the message.

Elena looked over at her aunt quickly before turning to continue focusing on her driving. "Yeah I guess" Elena said but her tone wasn't too thrilled about it.

"So are you going too or is it just Claire? You haven't been separated from Claire at night before?" Jenna mentioned and then watched Elena for any change in her facial expression.

"I… I don't know" Elena told her with a sigh.

"You two need to talk" Jenna replied.

"We do talk" Elena snapped.

"No you talk about Claire, about if she had a nap or what she ate," Jenna explained.

Jeremy sat in the back seat glancing between his sister and his aunt as they talked about Damon and danced around whatever Damon had done that was putting Damon and Elena in a lovers quarrel. "What did Damon do?" he heard himself ask.

Jenna stayed silent while Elena glanced at her brother through her rearview mirror. "Damon has decided to go away to school," Elena told him with a very angered tone.

"Elena he didn't decide to" Jenna replied.

"How can he think about going away to school when you have a kid?" Jeremy asked, as he also sounded upset about this new information.

"That's what I said!" Elena responded. "I mean since day one Damon has been there and now I'm gonna take care of her on my own? It's terrifying" Elena added as she held back tears.

"Elena you wouldn't be alone you have us, and if that is why you are so upset then you need to let him know that because right now due to lack of communication he thinks you think he is wanting an out and wants go off and party away at college" Jenna told her firmly.

"Whatever" Elena mumbled.

"It's not whatever! Look Elena you maybe sixteen dealing with a boyfriend going off to college but you are also a mother to a beautiful daughter that you share with Damon and no matter what you two need to communicate because your relationship isn't just between you and him, it's also about Claire! If you both just run away nothing will get fixed!"

* * *

><p>"So did you hear about Damon?" Caroline asked as her and Bonnie walked around town doing some shopping together. Following the awkward first birthday for Claire the other day word was getting about town about what was going on with Damon and Elena. While some were rumours about what was going on in the beginning now it was well known that Damon was going away for college.<p>

Bonnie rolled her eyes and nodded her head, "Leaving Elena to raise his 1 year old daughter, yeah I heard" Bonnie told her, as she didn't approve. "Have you talked to Elena?"

"She doesn't want talk about it" Caroline said as she peaked into a window of one of the local shops. "She's put Damon on the do not discuss pile."

"I can't believe he would consider leaving at this time," Bonnie said as she shook her head. "But hey that's Damon for you only thinking of himself and no one else. My sister was right he's a selfish jerk and we should of stopped Elena from getting involved with him."

"Wow Bonnie you're really bitter about him," Caroline mentioned.

"Yeah I am. He purposely hurt my sister and now he's is hurting one of my best friends! I should of warned Elena about him before and kept her away from him" Bonnie said in an angered voice.

"Okay he's not all bad" Caroline said feeling a little bad that Bonnie acting like Damon was a danger to people. "I mean he is great with Claire, he calls her his ladybug."

"But he' is leaving Elena to raise her while he goes off to party and do god knows what while he's away at school. My sister went away for a weekend and when she came back Damon was screwing Katherine again. How long do you think it will be before he gets bored and cheats on Elena?"

"You act like he has no self control" Caroline said as the two entered a coffee shop.

"He's Damon Salvatore, self-control is a foreign word to him. Trust me it will be a cold day in hell before I ever defend anything Damon does!"

Caroline stared at her friend for a moment a little worried about all this anger she had towards Damon. Sure he had cheated on her sister and was a big jerk to pretty much everyone but he was different with Elena. Caroline knew that if Damon went away to school him cheating on Elena was probably very slim. "Well I hope they can figure things out because I for one if Tyler told me he was going away I know I would be so upset." As Bonnie started to calm herself down Caroline decided to go get them some coffee while Bonnie found them a seat.

Getting into line Caroline started to rummage through her purse for her wallet. She was unaware when someone got in line behind her. "So is the coffee here any good?" came a voice of a British boy.

Caroline turned around surprised by the voice and smiled. "The coffee's great, one of my favorites in town" Caroline told him as she turned to look at the stranger. "Sorry I'm not sure I know you? Are you new in town?"

"As a matter a fact I am" he told her. "Niklaus, or Klaus" he told her as she held out his hand to shake hers. "My family and I moved in a month ago, still trying to learn the ropes of this place. I think I may have seen you before."

"Really? Do you go to Mystic Falls High School?" Caroline in asked as she was trying to remember if she had seen him before at all in the halls or at school events.

Klaus gave a chuckle, "No I ah, I graduated from boarding school in England last year. I just finished my first year of West Virginia University."

Caroline's eyes went wide in shock; he didn't look old enough to be in university. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, in England I graduated at sixteen" Klaus told her. "But I think that I have seen you before at my brother's law firm. Do you know Elijah Mikaelson?"

"He's your brother? Oh wow" Caroline said with a smirk. As the line moved and Caroline was next in line she looked back at Klaus one last time, "You should try their Chocolate mocha" she advised after she place her order with the girl. "Anyway it was nice meeting you" she added before accepting her drinks and made her way over to meet Bonnie while Klaus stepped up to the counter with a smile.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the desk in the study with his feet up Damon was reading up on Virginia State University. As he flipped through the booklet he chewed on the end of a pen as his steel blue eyes gazed over the page.<p>

"Fishy!" Damon heard Claire's little voice say out loud coming from the main room. Looking up at the door where her voice was coming from he also heard Stefan in the room with her and was probably lifting her up so that she could see the fish swimming in the fish tank.

He heard her giggle and shriek with excitement when she could see the fish and then Stefan's chuckled followed. A smile grew across Damon's face and knowing that after hearing her giggle there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate so decided just to give up for the day and tossed the booklet on the table and got to his feet to head in the direction of his daughters laughter.

"Fishy!" Claire shrieked again as her little finger pointed to the orange goldfish swimming around the fish tank. Stefan was holding her in his arms with her small back against his chest so that the little girl was looking out at the fish tank. She had first discovered the fish tank a week or so ago and ever since then wanted to be lifted up so that she could see the bright orange goldfish swimming around.

As Damon entered the room he leaned against the doorframe and watched as uncle and niece looked at the goldfish together. "Look at it go" Damon head Stefan say as Claire let out another giggle.

"Seems all we have to do is put a fish tank in her room and it will give me at least an extra thirty minutes to sleep in the morning" Damon joked with a smile as he made his presence known.

"Yeah she is really in aw of fish," Stefan said with a chuckle.

Damon was about to say something else when they heard the doorbell go. Both brother's shared a look and then Damon stepped away from the wall to go and see who was at the door. As Claire's giggling could be heard as he headed down the hall, Damon had a smile on his face as he opened the door to reveal none other than Katherine.

"Oh and what have I done to deserve you showing up at my door?" Damon spat out as the smile on his face before was no longer there.

"Oh Damon don't be so bitter" Katherine said as she pushed her way into the house. The click of her heels echoed as she walked down the hallway and entered the main room where she caught sight of Stefan holding twelve month old Claire. "She's getting so big" Katherine said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder at Damon following behind her.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Damon repeated as he ignored her last comment. His arms were crossed and his facial expression was anything but thrilled to see her hear.

"Well," Katherine said with a smirk as she flipped her curly brown hair. "I little birdie told me that you and my dear cousin aren't talking," she added as he smile grew.

"Stop calling her your cousin like you care about her" Damon scoffed as he walked past Katherine and over to where his brother stood holding Claire.

"I'm here to see you" Katherine told him.

Damon couldn't help but laugh at her stupidity and shook his head. "What you thought it would be like when you and I stopped talking and it was a contest to see who could screw as many people as possible?"

"I know you Damon and whether you accept it or not this good guy playing house isn't you" Katherine told him. "I mean that's why you're pushing to go away to college really."

"I'm not pushing to go away to college," Damon snapped back at her.

"Whatever" Katherine told him as she moved to take a seat on the sofa and crossed one leg over the other. "I'm just glad you're getting out," she said with a sigh and a smile.

"Look I'm just gonna get Claire her bottle" Stefan said in a nervous tone as he started to slowly walk out of the main room and towards the kitchen as he softy bounced Claire in his arms. As they left the room Claire's crystal blue eyes were looking over Stefan's shoulder and over at her daddy and Katherine who remained in the room staring at each other.

"We're not doing this Katherine" Damon said as he moved over to the fireplace and leaned his arm and head against the mantel.

"Oh come one Damon" Katherine said with a pout as she got up and swayed across the floor and started to run her hands up and down Damon's back.

At the first feel of her touch Damon flinched away and then swatted at her hand as he turned to glare at her. "Look Katherine this is getting pathetic!" Damon snapped at her. "You and I are nothing and whether you like it or not I am with Elena."

"But look at you Damon, your not happy" Katherine told him.

"We are having a minor argument and disagreement" Damon corrected her. "And if you want to talk about being happy, you and I were never happy. Our whole relationship was about sex or getting back at each other by having sex with someone else."

"Why couldn't it of been me Damon? Why does she get this side of you and I didn't?" Katherine cried.

"Because you are selfish!" Damon snapped at her in anger. "Because everything had to be about you and if it wasn't you would lash out and then I would lash out! We didn't work Katherine because the only one you care about was you and in return all I cared about was me! We were both selfish," he told her.

"You changed for her, why couldn't you change for me?" Katherine cried.

"Because Elena isn't selfish, because she thinks about everyone else before herself. She cares about me and I started to crave that feeling she gave me where everything wasn't just about sex but was about actually wanting to be together and you and I never had that."

"I'm selfish huh? She's then one not wanting you to go to college! She wants you to stay here in this stupid town with her" Katherine snapped.

"It's a lot more complicated then that" Damon told her. "Look Katherine," Damon started to say as he let out a sigh. "Don't do this, don't come here and try to cause more trouble. You and I are done, whatever it was we had it's done."

Katherine had anger in her eyes as she slapped him across the face and the sound of the slap echoed through the room. Damon didn't react he just turned and walked away from her while she yelled back at him. When he kept on ignoring her Katherine spun on her heels and stormed out of the house and as she swung open then front door she was met by Jenna who was just about to knock. Jenna's eyes looked at Katherine in curiosity wondering what she was doing at the Salvatore house but didn't have time to ask as Katherine violently pushed past her and headed down the driveway to her car.

Jenna turned to look at Katherine as she left and bit her bottom lip as she stepped into the house since Katherine left the door wide open after her erupt escape. "Knock, knock" Jenna called out as she walked down the hall and entered the main room.

She found Damon slouched on the sofa chair with his hands covering his face. When he heard the footsteps coming down the hall he pulled his hands away just in time to see Jenna leaning over the back of the sofa chair to see him. "Let me guess you are here to yell at me too? I seem to have that affect of women right now" Damon said in a tired tone.

Jenna bit her lip and started to shake her head, "Um no actually believe it or not I'm on your side" Jenna told him.

Lifting his head up his eyes widened in shock, "Can I get that in writing?" Damon asked. Jenna immediately rolled her eyes and slapped Damon's forearm as she moved around the room to take a seat on the sofa facing Damon.

"So I take it since you're here Elena isn't coming" Damon said sadly. He had been hoping she would show up so that they could at least talk.

"She is thinking things over" Jenna replied as she leaned forward as she bit her bottom lip.

Damon nodded his head slowly as she looked around the room before finally meeting Jenna's stare. "Why can't she understand that I'm not thinking of going to Virginia State to get away from her and Claire?"

"Look Damon I know that this is a really tough thing that you and Elena are dealing with right now" Jenna told him.

"I don't know it's like she doesn't get how amazing it is that I have the opportunity to go to college without the burden or paying $25,000 a year. This isn't something I decided in two minutes," Damon told her.

"I understand that and while this opportunity is a great thing for you and your future you have to keep in mind that this is probably the scariest thing to happen to Elena."

"Hey I'm the one who has to leave, I'm the one who has to be away from my daughter while away at school! What could be so scary for her?" Damon snapped back.

Jenna let out a sigh and then leaned in closer to Damon wanting to get her point across. "Damon, how many times have you and Elena been apart since Claire was born? Or even since you started dating?"

Damon bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know not many I guess" he replied.

"So you being gone for so long is probably very terrifying to her," Jenna explained.

"I know I get that," Damon said as he got off the chair and made his way to stand by the fireplace. "I just don't get why she thinks I would rather go Virginia State; scholarship or not." As he started to pace the floor his new phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Reaching his hand into his pocket he pulled it out and he looked at the recent text message and rolled his eyes. "Well I take it Jeremy is back home" Damon groaned.

"Yeah, why?" Jenna asked unsure what that had to do with anything.

"Because the newly reborn Jeremy just sent me a text about how I'm being a bastard for leaving town" Damon told her in anger.

"Look I'll talk to him," Jenna said, as she was not impressed that Damon was getting so much heat for this when he really didn't have a choice. "I'll explain everything to him about how you paid for his treatment and instead of it going towards school."

"NO!" Damon said quickly. "Jeremy is dealing with enough and needing to stay clean, for now it's best he doesn't know that the money I spent for him is the reason I have to leave."

"Damon-"

"Look I don't care!" Damon said as he shook his head. "He already hates me for knocking up Elena, why not let him hate me for leaving!"

Jenna bit her lip and let out a sigh "Damon you can be a real jerk"

"Well don't hold back Jenna" Damon mumbled.

"No I'm being serious, you get on my nerves and you are not may favorite person because I've known you for so long but as much of a jerk you are to the rest of us you're different with Elena. When you are with Elena and Claire you're like a whole different person and right now you are willing to take the high road for Jeremy's sake. You would let him hate you and get better instead of feeling guilty and relapse."

"You're reading too much into it" Damon told her.

"You don't mind playing the bad guy," Jenna said ignoring him.

Jenna thanked him for everything whether he wanted to hear it not. She assured him that she would pay him back whether Damon wanted to accept the money or not. "Look Damon you guys aren't the first couple to go through something like this but parents or not she is still a sixteen year old girl whose boyfriend is going away to college. You also have a daughter and the two of you need to sit down and figure out how to find the balance of family and school."

"And how we to do that?" Damon asked.

"Listen if you run away nothing ever gets fixed" Jenna told him. Damon turned and looked at Jenna for a moment and then looked down sadly, "Well maybe you should tell that to Elena" Damon replied with a sigh.

* * *

><p>As she drove up the driveway of the Salvatore house it was already dark now so as she drove the car around the driveway the headlights shined on the house and on Stefan who was sitting on the front porch.<p>

Parking the car Elena killed the engine and sat back in the drivers seat and took a deep breath. After talking to Jenna, Elena spent a good amount of the evening thinking about what she should do and then found herself grabbing the car keys and driving over to the Salvatore house. Running her fingers through her hair and then shutting her eyes and letting out a sigh Elena tried to think about what she would say to Damon knowing that they definitely needed to talk. Finally she opened her eyes and looked towards the quiet house surrounded by darkness. Opening up the door of the car she slipped out and grabbed her overnight bag on the passenger seat before shutting it close. Walking up to the front door she pressed the lock button on key and listen as it let out a beep sound.

As Elena got closer to the door she saw Stefan sitting there and when he saw her walking up the steps he smiled. "Wasn't sure I'd be seeing you here tonight" Stefan stated with a smile as Elena sat down next to him.

"Yeah, well I'm hoping Damon and I can talk about this Virginia State college thing " Elena told him.

Stefan nodded and then looked over at Elena who looked both sad and nervous. "You know he didn't make this decision lightly. In fact he's tried really hard to find away that he can earn money and not have to go away."

"Its just the idea of him leaving…"

"Elena, for years Damon was the king at running. Ran from responsibility, ran from us and ran from relationships; but for the first time in a long time Damon isn't running. If someone would of told me almost two years ago that my brother would be an active father and with someone like you I wouldn't have believed it. Damon never showed any interest in someone other than himself for years and thanks to you he's changed and he wants to put the well being of you and Claire above his own."

Elena remained silent as Stefan talked and continued, "When we first met I knew you were something special. I wanted to be that guy who you turn to and was angry that my brother could possibly hurt you and had met you first. I'm sure you and I would have been good together but Elena in so many ways you have saved my brother. He has never smiled this much in a long time and its because of you and Claire. Damon has also been there for you after the loss of your parents and helped you through the tough times. You bring out the best in each other and I know things are hard for you right now but you need to know he's not running. He's fighting for you, Claire and your future."

Elena bit her bottom lip and nodded her head as she looked over at Stefan with a smile. "Thank you Stefan" Elena told him as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. After a moment of embracing Elena pulled away and got to her feet. Picking up her overnight bag she let out a deep breath and then made her way past Stefan and opening the front door.

As she entered the house is was dark and very quiet. Setting her bag down near the foot of the stairs Elena brushed her hair back and then started to walk down the hall. She could see a flickering light coming from the main room and as she got closer she saw that there was a fire lit in the fireplace. Stepping down into the room she caught sight of Damon reclining in the sofa chair near the fireplace with his ladybug snuggled against his chest. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Damon having an arm wrapped around their daughter while Claire snuggled against his black t-shirt her eyes closed, sucking on her soother while her arm cuddled with her lady bug and was holding her earlobe like she usually did when she was asleep. She watched as Claire moved a little and rubbed her cheek against Damon's shirt and in response Damon rubbed her back and held her closer.

With a smile Elena took a seat on the sofa and just watch the two as they slept peacefully together. She could tell just how much Damon loved and adored his ladybug and felt ashamed at herself for accusing him or trying to run away from them and go off to college.

Damon was the first to slowly come out of his slumber as his eye fluttered open and saw Elena sitting on the sofa. It took him a moment to realize she was actually there and as he started to wake up he sat up and never took his eyes off her. "You came! What time did you get here?"

"Not too long ago" Elena told him as she noticed Claire starting to stir.

"What time is it?" Damon asked as he looked down at Claire who still looked half asleep.

"Almost 9:30pm" Elena told him as she got up and moved closer to them. "Here let me take her upstairs to bed" Elena told him and Damon just sat there while Elena picked up Claire from his lap and then started to head up stairs while Claire's head rested on her mother's shoulder while she drifted back to sleep.

When Elena returned she found Damon cleaning up the room and tidying up Claire's toys and putting them in the corner of the room. Biting her lip Elena had her hands in her jean pockets when she stood in the entryway starring at Damon. When Damon tossed the last of Claire's toys in the toy box he turned to face Elena and both remain silent for a while.

"She give you any trouble," Damon asked deciding to keep the conversation on a safe topic.

"No she was passed out before we were even up the stairs," Elena told him while they remained feet apart. Damon just nodded his head and then started to move away from her. It was crazy to think about how close they could be and yet it felt like they were worlds apart. She let out a shaky sigh as she took a few steps into the room. "Listen Damon, I'm sorry I accused you of trying to run" Elena said as she tried to hold back tears.

Damon stared at her for a moment and could see just how terrified Elena was about the idea of him having to go away for school. She now had her arms wrapped around herself tightly and averted her eyes to the floor. Biting his bottom lip Damon started to walked towards her, "Listen Elena I know you're scared."

"Yeah I am" Elena snapped back at him.

"Well I don't want you to be scared," Damon said as he was now standing in front of her and brushing her hair away from her face.

"Well Damon you are talking about going away," Elena said as she looked up at him and took a step back so that he wasn't touching her. She knew if she had allowed him to touch her she would lose it and break down.

"No Elena I'm talking about going away for a little while because in the long run it is the best thing for us. I'll come out of school and I won't be in debt," he told her as he brushed his thumb against her chin. "You want to know something, I'm scared too."

Elena rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Damon you're not scared of anything."

"Well I'm scared, I'm scared about whether I have what it takes, I'm scared about having to leave you and Claire and all the things I'm going to miss out on" Damon told her and at this point they both had watery eyes.

"I don't know what I will do not being able to see you everyday" Elena cried as Damon quickly wrapped his arms around and pressed soft kisses to the top of her head. His fingers brushed there her hair as she held him tightly and scrunching up the material of his black t-shirt in her fists.

"We'll figure something out, together," Damon told her. "It's only two-hours away we'll think of something" he reassured her. In fact Damon was already doing his best to find away so that he could be home on weekends and even have Fridays or Mondays off so he would be home more. "I love you so much" he added as he pressed a kiss to her temple as tears streamed down his cheek.

"I love you too" Elena replied as tears left her eyes while her lips her press against his shoulder. They stood there for a long time just holding each other in front of the fireplace. They had a lot to discuss about their future but for now they were just happy to hold each other and whisper sweet nothings in each other's ear.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

_Dear Diary,_

_Well the school year has come to an end and I can now say that I survived my first year as a student and a mother. I had some very rough moments through out the year as I had to go on little sleep when taking care of Claire or having to focus on writing a paper when really all I wanted to do was play peek a boo with my little girl._

_It wasn't the junior year I had first envisioned for myself but I made it through. I wasn't able to enjoy a lot of the school activities and events like most of the other kids but as a teen mother I had to sacrifice some things to find time for my little girl. Bonnie and Caroline enjoyed a trip to Washington with our history class a couple weeks before school exams and from the sounds of it had a great time._

_When I told them I wasn't going they were pretty disappointed. Caroline did her best trying to convince me but I told her I couldn't leave Claire. I find sometimes that Caroline especially doesn't realize that I can't just get up and go like she and Bonnie can. It wasn't so bad when we were in class but now that it's summer Caroline has a number of things she wants us to do together and for much of her plans I have to bail out on._

_I find that they don't realize it's not as easy for me to just up and leave for the day like it is for them. I have Claire to consider, who will watch her if I'm gone for a day, if she is sick and needs me, or maybe didn't sleep the night before. As much as I would like to enjoy some normal teenage summer fun, my responsibilities are different then Caroline and Bonnie. Plus I only have two months with Damon before he has to leave for school and I want to spend as much time with him as possible. These two months are going to fly by and before I know it I will be saying goodbye._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>As the sun started to peak through the windows of Damon's room, Elena was lying in the middle of the bed. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were wide as her breathing was very heavy. She was holding the sheets up to her chest as she was staring up at the ceiling. The sheets around her were all bunched up and winkled around her as Elena's body started to calm down. "That was… Wow" was all Elena could say, as her breathing was still very heavy.<p>

Just then the sheets started to move and Damon's head peaked out from underneath the sheets as his naked body crawled back up to the top of the bed and rested his head on the pillow next to her. Damon too was panting as he looked at Elena with a smile as he leaned into plant kisses on her neck. "See, you never know until you try" Damon told her as he started to brush his fingers through her hair while he had a huge smirk on his face.

Elena smiled as she turned her body in the sheets to face Damon so that their noses were just barely touching. "Oh My God" Elena said in a shaky breath as a smile grew on her face as well. Bringing her hand up she brushed the pads of her fingers along Damon's jawline before slowly trailing her hand to the back of Damon's neck and then pulled him closer to her as she capture his lips and in a hot kissed.

Damon's hands slowly caresses down her naked body under the sheet until his fingers reached her hips and then pulled her even closer to him. "So we have the Founder's Day Gala today," she told him and watched as Damon let out a groan and frowned.

"Do we have to go?" Damon asked as he pulled back from the kiss and brought his hand up to Elena's chin.

"Yes, my best friends are entered into it" Elena told him with a giggle. "Come on it will be fun," she told him and then pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

"That's what you said about last night's party at the new kids in town's house party, the Mikaelsons or whatever. It was just a night with bad food, drunk teenagers and a lot of teenybopper drama," Damon said trying to convince her that they should just skip the gala. "Come on we can spend the whole day in bed," Damon suggested as he rolled on his back pulling Elena with him so that she was now straddling his waist.

"Come on I can make it worth your while" Elena told him with a seductive smile as she leaned down to capture his lips.

"Really" Damon replied as he became very intrigued and ran his hands up and down her naked thighs. Just as they were getting pretty hot and heavy the sound of cries could be heard coming from the baby monitor on the nightstand. Damon threw his head back on the pillow and let out a disappointed groan as their time alone had come to an end.

Elena gave him a sorry smile as she fixed her hair and let her own disappointed sigh. "Well I guess you'll have to wait and see how I make it worth your while' she told him as she rolled off him on to her side of the bed and reached for her shirt and pajama pants on the floor by the bed and pulled them on. "Find something nice to wear" Elena told him with a smile as she left the room to go and get Claire.

"You owe me big time!" Damon called back to her, as he lay sprawled out on the bed and looking up at the ceiling for a moment longer.

When Damon had showered and changed he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Elena had Claire sitting in her highchair and was bringing over some pancakes for the little girl.

"Pancakes, aren't you lucky ladybug" Damon said with a smile as he leaned over the highchair and kissed Claire on top of her head. "Try not to throw it all over the kitchen tis time."

"Hey you're the one who laughed when she first did it" Elena reminded him as she gave him a disapproving look as she sat in the seat in front of Claire's highchair and placed a few pieces of pancakes on her tray.

"Well she threw them at Stefan it was funny" Damon said in his defense with a smile and Elena gave him another disapproving look.

"Sorry, mommy's right no throwing food" Damon pressed another kiss on the top of Claire's head. Claire just looked up at her daddy with a smile on her face as she grabbed a piece of pancake and brought it to her mouth with her tiny fists.

"You should go see if Stefan wants any" Elena suggested as she nodded towards a plate of pancakes.

Damon nodded his head and then as he let out a loud breath he headed out of the room and upstairs to Stefan's room. Checking his watched it was about 8am now and usually Stefan being a morning person would be up already. Damon figured that after him and Elena left the party last night Stefan must have stayed pretty late. As he climbed the stairs to the attic where Stefan slept he knocked twice on the door before pulling it open. "Stefan if I have to go to this gala so do you" Damon said as he stepped into the room. "Come on time to-" as he turned to face Stefan's bed he came to a halt at the sight in front of him. Stefan wasn't alone in bed.

Damon's eyes widen with shock as his jaw dropped while his eyes moved from Stefan over to Katherine as they both started wake up and scramble for their clothes. "Well isn't this a strange turn of events" Damon said with a clenched jaw while his eyes moved from Katherine and to Stefan.

"Oh God" Stefan said a he moved as far away from her a possible on the bed and held a hand over his forehead obviously dealing with a hangover. Shaking his head and pressing his lips together Damon couldn't believe what was looking at.

"What the hell Stefan, I tell you to lay off the crazy chicks, that didn't mean move on to psychopaths!" Damon yelled at him.

"Damon your over reacting" Katherine said as she roll her eyes as she pulled on her shirt and slipped on her jeans.

Shaking his head Damon pointed to the door, "Get Out!" Damon told her with a firm voice. Reaching down to pick up her high heels she scrambled past Damon and out of the room. Once she was gone Damon looked back at his brother who was pulling on his shirt and avoiding eye contact with Damon.

"Stupid, idiotic!" Damon said out loud as he followed Stefan down the stairs and into the main room. Elena was sitting on the floor with Claire on her play matt and when the brothers entered the room she looked over at a very terrible looking Stefan as he moved around to collapse on the sofa.

"Why did I see Katherine running out of here?" Elena asked as she handed Claire her rattle.

"Ask the bonehead, dimwit," Damon started to say as he followed behind Stefan and moved to stand at the back of the sofa where Stefan was crouching over with his head down and his hand holding his pounding headache.

"Damon!" Elena said quickly, "Remember we are suppose to be watching what we say in front of Claire now. She's starting to talk and I don't want her picking up on anything she shouldn't be saying."

Damon looked at Elena for a moment and then looked back down at Stefan, "Well what would you call Stefan after he slept with Katherine?"

Elena's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Stefan not totally believing it until she saw that Stefan couldn't meet her eyes, "um-" she started to say as she was pretty much stumped on a nice way to say about Stefan's lack of thinking. "Not smart?"

"Yeah, it's foolish, ludicrous, crazy, oh Elena cover Claire's ears because it's moronic, dumb and you're a nitwit!"

"I get it Damon!" Stefan groaned while his head remained bowed down looking at his shoes.

"Stefan, what the hell were you thinking? Well actually it's obvious you weren't thinking with your head or at least not with this head?" Damon yelled as he hit Stefan on the back of the head and made the hung-over teenager finally raised his head and let out a painful groan.

"DAMON!" Elena snapped not liking how the conversation was going.

"What the hell happened Stefan?" Damon asked loudly demanding an answer right there.

* * *

><p>(Night Before)<p>

Standing against the wall with a soda Stefan looked out onto the patio where he saw kids drinking from a keg. Looking around the house the damage of partying teenagers was definitely starting to show at the Mikaelson house party. With their parents out of town Klaus and his younger siblings who had returned from boarding school were getting to know the kids in the neighbourhood.

Klaus seemed to be very interested in Caroline from what Stefan could see as he tried to charm her very boldly in front of Tyler like he wasn't even there. Kol Mikaelson the other brother was a champ with the keg and making out with a number of girls, he even tried to make some moves on Bonnie but they fell flat quickly. Next there was Rebekah the only daughter who was busy socializing and laughing with a number of the girls in town.

"Alright I've said my hellos to the people who think they matter so I'm ready to go" Damon said as he came over while drinking a beer.

"We've been here less the half an hour" Stefan replied as he looked at his brother while drinking his own soda.

"That's thirty more minutes then I want to be here," Damon told him as he chugged back the rest of his beer. "You can't tell me you're enjoying yourself. You're drinking pop!" he said as he reach over and snatched Stefan's can. Stefan tried to reach for his can but Damon kept it out of his reach. "Come on you're at a party you should be drinking beer and getting wasted! You're such a goody, goody," Damon complained.

"Yes because your carefree life style worked so well," Stefan told him as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah play the teen parent card again" Damon said as he rolled his eye at his brother and then pushed himself off the wall and then made his way into the other room and wrapped an arm around Elena as she was chatting with Bonnie and some other girls.

As Stefan stood there and watched as Damon was acting very affectingly with Elena by kissing her temple while his hand ran up and down her back stroking her sides. He watched them for a little longer as Elena reacted by leaning back into Damon's arms. With a sigh Stefan walked down the hallway past a confrontation between Tyler and Klaus and over to the kitchen. There were a few drunk teenager playing beer pong but Stefan walked right past them and over to the sink fill with beer. Reaching for one he stared at it for a moment and then popped it open and chugged back a bit. Exhaling after he left the room and took a seat on a bar stood in the other room and could now see Damon and Elena again.

"Not fair is it" came a voice and then when Stefan turned around he saw Katherine taking a seat next to him. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head his face expression was anything but amused that she was here.

"What do you want Katherine?" Stefan asked with an annoyed sigh in his voice as she sat next to him drinking her own beer.

"Oh I just came over to see how you were doing," Katherine told him as she too looked over at Damon and Elena. "It must suck when you see a guy like Damon getting a girl like Elena instead of you," she told him.

"I don't know what your talking about" Stefan said with a growl not wanting really listen to anything Katherine has to say. He took another sip of his beer hoping that his lack of attention for her would make her leave but Katherine wasn't taking the hint at all.

"Come on Stefan, you are a good guy that every girl wishes their guy could be like. You were so close to having Elena but your bad self-absorbed brother slept with her a couple weeks earlier and knocked her up. If it wasn't for the inconvenient baby Elena would be yours right now" she told him.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Stefan said as he turned to look at her in anger.

"Really?" Katherine said as she moved a little closer to Stefan and when he didn't move she smiled and continued. "Stefan you are a nice, respectful and honorable guy and yet you're carefree love then and leave them brother got the girl. She only dumped you because she was knocked up with your brother's baby. He got to her first and you missed out."

Rolling his eye Stefan downed the rest of his beer and then reached for another one. He watched as Damon and Elena's eyes met and loving kisses were given as his hands were resting on her hips. "I guess its true bad boys always gets the girl. The good ones have to sit on the sidelines" Katherine whispered in Stefan's ear as he quickly gulped down the beer.

A good beer case later and after most of the party guests including Damon and Elena had left, Stefan and Katherine were all over each other in a back room. His mouth claimed hers while she tore his shirt. Stefan was tired of being the good brother and tonight he was going to do something really out of character.

* * *

><p>As Stefan sat on the sofa with his head down he too couldn't believe that he had allowed things so go are far as they had with Katherine. He despised Katherine and yet after a few too many drinks (okay more then a few) he forgot everything and jumped into bed with her. "God what the hell is wrong with me?" Stefan thought out loud.<p>

"What's going on in here?' came Zach's voice as he entered the room and saw a very terrible looking Stefan. "Stefan what's wrong?" Zach snapped looking pretty upset. While Stefan was planning to answer his very guilty face expression gave him away first as Zach put the pieces together. "Are you hangover?"

"The prodigal son has headed down a dark path," Damon teased and Stefan just let out a groan.

"Unbelievable" Zach said as he shook his head at Stefan and put his hands on his hips.

"I got a little carried away last night" Stefan said and then heard a sarcastic laugh from Damon. Turning his head he glared at his brother because he had no intention of the tail of him and Katherine getting out to his uncle. "I just need a aspirin and I should be fine."

"I don't think so" Zach shot back. "I want you to suffer through the consequence so no you will not get an aspirin and Mrs. Lockwood is looking for some hands to help set up for the gala today so you will do that."

"Uncle Zach" Stefan groaned.

"No I don't want to hear it! You are to be at Mrs. Lockwood's in two hours!" Zach said as he straightened up his tie. "I'll be stopping by later and you better be there!" he warned and then grabbing his briefcase made his way out the door.

"Damn when did uncle Zach become so strict?" Damon asked knowing he never got punishments like that after a night of drinking.

"Probably when his seventeen year old nephew got a girl pregnant!" Stefan shot back as he got up from his seat and started to leave the room.

Elena bit her lip as she watched Stefan leave and then turned to look at Claire as she was lifting herself up on the sofa and slowly moving herself from one end of the sofa to the other. "Oh Damon get the camera she may start walking!"

"We've been saying that all week," Damon said as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket and turned on the camera. As Claire moved herself along the couch Damon started to record while Elena tried to encourage Claire to let go and walk towards her. The little girl smiled at her mom but when she couldn't reach her mom without letting go of the couch she dropped to her bottom and then crawled over to her.

"Sooner or later she is going to do it!" Elena told him as she lifted Claire into her arms and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Actually it's got me thinking that once she starts walking she will be able to get into a lot more stuff. This place, as well as my house isn't exactly up to baby safety standards."

"Elena there will always be someone watching her" Damon replied.

"I saw this thing on the news this guy said that it only takes a second got something to go wrong" Elena told him. "Look we would just need some stuff to stop her from opening cabinets and getting near the stairs" she assured him.

"Alright I guess if it's for her safety" Damon told her as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Great I'm gonna run out and get some things," Elena told him as she handed Claire over to him and gave him a quick kiss as she made her way upstairs to get dress and do some shopping to baby proof their houses for Claire.

* * *

><p>Zach was sure to make sure Stefan's post drinking was as unenjoyably as possible. Following helping out setting up for the gala Stefan was out running errands for his uncle when really all Stefan wanted to do was lie down and pass out. Now as the Founders Day Gala was starting Stefan arrive along with his uncle, Damon, Elena and Claire.<p>

"If you know what's good for you, you won't repeat the night before," Zach warned him as he set off to talk with some of the adults.

Stefan nodded his head as he rubbed his hand across his forehead. Dressed in a suit and tie Stefan hoped it wouldn't be obvious to anyone that he was hung-over. Standing next to him Damon who was also wearing a black suit and tie leaned close to his brother just as they both caught sight of Katherine at the other end of the room. "I suggest you stay close and not go running off, who knows what will happen" Damon suggested.

"Why don't we all just avoid her," Elena suggested as she came to stand next to the boys while she held Claire on her hip. Elena too was dressed up wearing a black halter dress that came to just above the knee with black-strapped sandals. Her Hair was done half up and half down and straightened. Little Claire had on a white summer dress that had a detail bottom of three layers; light pink, fuchsia and sage green ribbon running along the bottom. At the waist there were three beautiful butterflies that had light pink, fuchsia or sage green ribbons flowing down from the wings to give the dress a of a whimsy look.

"Trust me I'm not going anywhere near her" Stefan said firmly.

"Good well while you boys plan to stay out of trouble I'm going to go see Caroline and Bonnie before it starts" she told them with a smile. "Oh and Damon, remember to watch what you say around her!" Elena said as she handed Claire off to him with a smile.

"She'll be fine!" Damon said as he took Claire into his arms and started to bounce her gently up and down. "You are being too over protective. I saw the bag of baby proofing stuff and trust me unless you told the guy at the store we live in a hell dimension he scared you into buying all that stuff for his commission" he told her.

"Claire, falling down the stairs, burning herself by the oven, pinching her fingers on cupboards and drawers or wondering out of the house are all real scenarios!" Elena replied as she thought back to everything she was told and would need to baby proof the house.

"Your just being paranoid but hey I'll go along with it" Damon said knowing that they really didn't need all that stuff but figured it was not worth arguing over. "Come on ladybug, how about we go spill some chocolate of this nice white dress" Damon said in a happy tone.

"Damon!" Elena warned.

"Fine we'll stick to healthy strawberries and raspberries, those don't stain do they?" He joked as he waved Elena off. "Come on Stefan you may as well come to" Damon said as he suggested Stefan not stand by himself since Katherine as lurking around.

Elena made her up the stairs while everyone was downstairs chatting away. As she reached the top step she could hear the voices from the Miss Mystic Falls contenders, as they were all getting ready. Peaking her head into the rooms she saw Amber Bradley, Tina Fell and as she reach the end of the hall she saw Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena!" Caroline squealed in excitement as Elena entered the room. Her friend was wearing an emerald green long strapless dress that had a slit along the left side. Her blonde hair was curled at the ends and pinned back on one side. Elena thought she looked so beautiful as she had on a huge smile when she came up to hug her. "I'm so glad you came!"

While Caroline was hugging her tightly Bonnie came into Elena's view over Caroline's shoulder. Bonnie had her hair old done up in an up do and curly. Her dress was a deep purple colour with a one-shoulder style with a comfortable fit to show off her curves. "You guys look amazing" Elena told them as she pulled away from Caroline and moved to give Bonnie a hug.

"Elena you should of competed!" Caroline told her with a huge smile. Back when they were signing up Caroline had convinced Bonnie to join but Elena thought it would be best if she didn't compete. For one she probably wasn't the best role model because she was a teenage mother but she also wasn't involved in as much community service. Juggling school and studies in between dealing with dirty diapers and spit up.

"Hey at this point I'm lucky to not have spit up all over this dress" Elena replied.

"Well you missed out on some fun dance lessons," Bonnie teased. "But I'm glad you came out today" Bonnie said sincerely. "I mean your mom was a Miss Mystic Falls, see!" Bonnie said as she stepped back to pick up an old photo displayed on a table of former Miss Mystic Falls. As she handed the picture frame to her Elena's got a little teary eyes as she saw her mother smiling in the photo wearing a long dress and a Miss Mystic Falls sash. She looked so happy in the photo and Elena found herself thinking about her mom and imagining what was probably going through her mind at the time.

* * *

><p>As the Gala was about to begin Katherine stepped out on to the back patio and glanced around the busy crowd. Her eye quickly fell upon Jenna who was now holding Claire on her hip while she chatted with Alaric Saltzman. Sitting at the table behind them was Stefan and his uncle, but Damon didn't seem to be with them. As her eyes looked around the outside garden she caught sight of the new kids in town or at least the ones who had recently returned from boarding school in England.<p>

One of them was a pretty blond girl who was probably a couple years younger then her and just by looking at her Katherine knew that she wasn't going to like this girl. Her family surrounded her and by the looks of it she was the only daughter with four brothers. Continuing her gaze around the garden she seemed a little disappointed until she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Going after my brother, you really don't understand get lost huh?" Damon growled as he came to stand next to her.

"You said I had to leave you alone, you never said anything about Stefan" Katherine said with a devilish smile.

"Stefan's not your type" Damon snapped at her.

"Your right" she answered with a sigh, "He is a little inexperienced for my liking much like Elena is for you but I had an itch and Stefan was there" Katherine said as she strolled over to the drink table and poured herself some punch.

Damon wasn't quite finished talking to her yet and followed her as he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him once more. "Whatever you're doing leave my brother out of your sick games Katherine!" The two kept eye contact for a moment longer as if daring the other to blink but both stubbornly held their stare before Damon released her arm and then started to walk across the garden just as Elena was rejoining them.

* * *

><p>As the Miss Mystic Falls contenders were announced and were escorted out into the garden everyone gathered around. Elena had a smile on her face as she watched Caroline and Tyler dance and Bonnie and Nick Fell danced together. Damon was holding Claire but as she started to fuss and not wanting to be held anymore he snuck past the crowd and over to a quiet corner.<p>

Setting her down so that she was standing on her own two feet he let her tiny fingers wrap around his index fingers for support at she started to walked along the patio. She had on little white dress shoes that had a butterfly on the buckle to match the butterflies on her dress.

As the dancing began Klaus moved his way to the front of the crowd so that he would have a better view. He smiled and nodded his head to Caroline and that didn't go unnoticed by Tyler. In fact Tyler was focusing most of his attention on watching Klaus ogle over his girlfriend.

"Tyler" Caroline said in a harsh whisper as he missed a step in the dance.

"Sorry" he whispered to her as he tried to regain is concentration in the dance. But he found himself looking over at Klaus who seemed to be laughing at the fact that he screwed up.

Klaus watched the two dancing and shook his head as he realized just how insecure he was making Tyler and he loved it. "Cut it out" came a whisper from behind him and Klaus let out a grunt as Elijah stepped up beside him. "Whatever you are planning just stop! Caroline has enough on her plate without you causing problems with her and her boyfriend.

"I'm not doing anything," Klaus said with a smile. "Look she's your client not mine" Klaus pointed out as if to say she was fair game for him.

"Just back off!" Elijah told him before turned back just in time to see the dance come to an end and the crowd started to clap. Klaus just rolled his eyes at his brother and walked off to put some space between him and Elijah.

Elijah watched his brother for moment and let out a frustrated sigh. He knew at this point it was useless trying to get Klaus to forget about Caroline because once he had his mind set on something or someone he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. As Elijah turned around he saw Elena walking through the crowd obviously looking for someone. "Elena" he said with a smile.

"Hi Elijah, it's good to see you" Elena said with a smile.

"I'm surprised you weren't up there," Elijah said as he pointed to all the candidates getting their pictures taken.

"School and a baby don't leave me much time to get out" Elena told him, "This is the first time I'm been able to wear a dress up and go out in a long time."

"Well you look lovely," he told her sincerely.

"Well thank you" Elena told him with a smile as she felt herself blush a little. She then started looking around the crowd before turning back to Elijah. "Have you seen Damon?"

"Uh, I think he went around the corner" Elijah said pointing in the direction he had seen Damon take Claire a few moments ago.

"Thank you" Elena said with a smile and then turned on her heals and headed in the direction that Elijah had told her. Excusing herself past a few people Elena found the two she was looking for as Damon was helping a cheerful Claire walked while she babbled away to herself. "Well look at you!" Elena said happily as she crouched down to look at her little girl.

"Look at this mommy" Damon said with a smile as he slowly let go of Claire's hands so that she was standing all on her own. For a couple seconds her little arms were up in the air waving around trying to keep her balance but she soon brought her arms down to her side and was standing on her own two feet all by herself. Looking at her mommy who was now at eye level with her she had a huge smile on her face.

"Aren't you a big girl!" Elena said with a giggle as she watched her daughter standing all on her own. Holding her arms out she motioned for Claire to come to her. "Come on, come to mommy!" she told her as for a moment Claire looked at her mommy's hands. She tried reaching for her mom's hands with her own but when she found that they were too far she then dropped to her bottom. "Aw" Elena said with a little pouty lip while Claire crawled over into her mother's arms.

"I'm determined to get her walking before I leave" Damon said with a laugh. "I'm not about to miss out on it," he told her.

"Well it's a good thing I bought all that stuff to baby proof the houses then" Elena said as she got Claire up on her feet as she held her hands and helped her walk across the garden.

* * *

><p>"You look lovely" Klaus said as he approached Caroline as he held two champagne glasses. When Caroline turned around to face him she couldn't help but smile at the very polite British boy.<p>

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

"Well you better get going" Klaus said with a smile as he waved her towards the other side of the room where all the candidates were gathering. "Looks like they are about to announce the winner."

Caroling eyed Tyler as he entered the house and for a moment as she noticed Tyler eyeing Klaus with jealousy and silently told him not to cause any problems and then made her way over to join Bonnie and the others. Putting on a smile as she stood beside Bonnie she tried to pretend everything was all right. Although she did try the tension didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie. "What's that all about?" Bonnie whispered to her friend.

"Boys being boys" Caroline said as she tried to keep smiling to the crowd.

"I would fist like to take this opportunity to thank all of these young ladies who have been a positive role model and have worked hard to better our community" Mrs. Lockwood said and then everyone in the room started to clap.

As the crowd clapped Stefan was sitting at a table with Claire on his lap and when she saw everyone clapping she started clapping as well. Stefan smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head as he too clapped.

Once the room fell silent again Mrs. Lockwood continued, "It is my honour to announce our Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Bonnie Bennett!" she called out and everyone in the room including little Claire started clapping again. Bonnie's eyes went wide in shock as she couldn't believe that her name had been called. At first she wasn't sure she had heard him right but them suddenly felt Caroline wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tight.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie said as the smile grew on her face. Looking out into the crowd she caught Elena's eye as she clapped away for her friend. Stepping forward Mrs. Lockwood then came forwards with a sash and a bouquet of flowers and thanked Bonnie for all the work she does in the community and also kept up her grades in school. She then started to pose for pictures as the photographers came up and started to snap some pictures of Bonnie.

Over at the table Claire was still clapping her hands and giggling. "Your auntie Bonnie won" Stefan told her as he bounced her up and down on his lap.

"She's a adorable" came a British voice from behind him and as Stefan looked up he saw the sister Mikaelson, Rebekah. She smiled down at Claire as she took a seat at the table next to Stefan. "You are such a cutie," she said to Claire as she reached out and tickled Claire's tummy.

Claire immediately started to giggle and Stefan let out a chuckle, "Yeah she's very ticklish," he told her.

"So you're on babysitting duty I see," Rebekah said as she flipped her hair back and crossed her leg over her other.

"She's keeping me out of trouble" Stefan said with a smirk.

"Ah, so really she's babysitting you?"

"In a way I guess" Stefan said with a laugh.

"So did you have fun at the party last night?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah. You guys definitely know how to throw a party," Stefan told her.

"I'm glad, being new in town we wanted to get to know some people" Rebekah told him.

"I'm sure after you got many of us drunk you really got to know some secrets about us town folks."

"Yes I must say the alcohol did help" Rebekah said with a laugh.

"So how are you liking Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked her as he reached into the baby bag and pulled out a bottle for Claire.

"Yeah, I like it, it's a cute little town and the people seem pretty nice an all" she told him.

"Well I'd love to show you around if you like, find the cool spots to hang out" Stefan to her as he continued to feed Claire her bottle.

"I'd like that" Rebekah told him and then slowly got off her chair and as she left waved to Stefan on last time.

Just as Rebekah was leaving Damon showed up and smiled at Rebekah as she left before turning to look at his brother. "Whose the knew chick?" Damon asked as he took the seat she was sitting in seconds ago.

"Rebekah, it was her party you were at last night," Stefan reminded him.

"Hey I was only there because Elena wanted to go, I didn't pay much attention to the details of whose party it was" Damon said as he picked up a champagne glass that had been left on the table and chugged it back. "Do I have to worry about a repeat of the other night though?"

"No trust me I learned my lesson with Katherine and alcohol" Stefan said as he shook his head.

"Good" Damon said as he got to his feet. "Come on time to go, this party is getting rather boring now" he told him as he reached for the baby bag.

"What about Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She's going to stay back for pictures, stories or whatever," he told his brother as Stefan started to follow him out while he had Claire on his hip. "Either way I convinced her to let me leave and I'm taking the out."

* * *

><p>"I swear I'm gonna have her running by the end of the summer" Damon said as him and Stefan entered the house. With a smile Stefan looked at Claire who was on his hip and let out a chuckle. Claire had definitely had quite a day and as she let out a big yawn she rested her head on her uncle Stefan's shoulder and rubbed her fists over her eyes. Damon looked over at his tired ladybug as he set the diaper bag down on the floor in the front hall.<p>

"Someone is tuckered out" Damon said to his tired Ladybug while Stefan carried her into the main room. Both brothers' were laughing at her when all of a sudden Zach came running up and stepped in front of them looking a little flustered.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon asked noticing how strange his uncle was acting.

"She's baby proofed everything," Zach said and he didn't seem real happy about it.

"You said you didn't mind" Damon pointed out not sure why his uncle now all of a sudden had a problem with Elena baby proofing the house.

"But she has baby proofed everything" he said as he motioned for the boys to take a look. Stefan and Damon for the first time looked around at the room and all the changes Elena had made. She had put corner cushions on pretty much any piece of furniture that had a sharp corner whether there was any way for Claire to reach it or not. The one step in front of them was now padded and as Damon moved around the room he realized that she had used something to stick the sofa and other furniture to the floor. The phone and objects on the coffee table and side tables were also stuck down so that Claire couldn't move them at all.

"She's even baby proofed my office and I can't get the bourbon out to offer to my business associates" Zach told him rather frustrated. "She's got so many locks on it, ever mind the one that I put on for you."

"Well maybe now I won't be able to get into it" Damon teased.

Zach didn't seem at all impressed and then Damon put his hands up and bit his bottom lip. "I'll talk to her, get her to ease up on some of this stuff" Damon assured him. With a nod Zach left the room to rejoin his guests

"Look every door not only has a baby gate in front of it but she has a doorknob covers and a lock up by the top hinge" Stefan said with a chuckle as he moved around the room to see what Elena had done.

"She said she had only done a few adjustments," Damon said as he to inspected Elena's thorough job. "All the drawer have laches on them" he added as he tried to get it open but couldn't. "This is like Fort Knox"

The fireplace had padded guards all over it and a net was in place to stop Claire from climbing inside the fireplace even though they could just lock up the glass windows on it. The bookcases were all safety strapped to the wall and her toy chest had a lid support to stop it from coming down on her fingers. Elena had put covers on all the outlets and all visible cords were securely taped to the floor or now out of sight.

"Damon she has even got the toilet!" Zach said as he came running back into the room. "We can't get the lid to lift up because she has put some kind of safety lock on it."

"She has the kitchen all done too," Stefan said as he returned to the room still holding Claire in his arms. "The fridge and oven doors have locks, all drawers and cupboards have latches" he told them as he moved to set Claire down on the floor as she crawled over to pull herself up on the sofa. She babbled away to herself and held onto her plush ladybug while the adults in the room looked at all the ways Elena had baby proofed the house.

"That damn idiot at the store practically had her believing that the house was torture chamber!" Damon said as he remembered how Elena had mentioned an employee telling her all the stuff that could happen if she didn't have this and that.

Zach rolled his eyes and then moved over to the sliding door to the outdoor patio. As he tried to open it the door came to a halt and he couldn't move it past about 4 inches. "You have got to be kidding me!" Zach yelled as he tried to pull at the door.

"Well at least she didn't bubble wrap everything" Damon joked with a smirk.

"DAMON!" Zach yelled back at him not really in the mood for Damon's sarcastic jabs when he had clients in the other room he was trying to impress.

"Alright, alright I'll get Elena" Damon said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Elena number.

* * *

><p>Showing off her big smile Bonnie posed for more photos on the Lockwood spiral stairs as she wore her sash proudly. As her right arm rested on the railing her other was on her left hip. She was looking down the stairs as a number or photographers snapped her picture. One photographer in particular was very thorough as he snapped many shots and at many angles of Bonnie.<p>

As the crowd of photographers dwindled Bonnie flicked her hair back and then started to descend down the stairs. The photographer that seemed to be very interested in Bonnie stuck around and smiled at her while she came to stand in front of him. "Miss Bennett that dress is definitely your colour, you look beautiful," he told her as he held out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Connor Jordan," he told her with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you" Bonnie told him as she shook his hand.

Connor's eye never left her while Bonnie brushed her hair back behind her ear. Licking his lips he reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a card. "You have no idea how long I've been looking for someone like you. Your eyes are stunning that smile is beautiful, Bonnie I'm a modeling agent and I have to say you have the look we have been looking for" he told her as he held his card in between his two fingers and held it out to her. "If you are in anyway interested Bonnie I really believe you could go far."

"Wow thank you!" Bonnie told him as she accepted his card and couldn't stop smiling,

"Give me a call and we can talk," he told her as he flashed her one last smile and then turned and walked away. Looking down at the card she read his name again and rubbed her thumb over the printing. Before she could do anything Caroline and Elena came bouncing over to see how they're Miss Mystic Falls was doing.

"Who was that?" Elena asked as she watched the mystery man making his way out of the Lockwood house. As she watched him leave she felt her phone in her pocket start vibrate and pulled it out and glanced at the screen to see it was from Damon.

"Uh, his name is Connor Jordan and he is a modeling agent. It sounds like he wants to sign me or something" Bonnie told them and Caroline seem very thrilled about this.

"Oh my god I best friend is gonna be a model!" Caroline squealed as she clapped her hands together.

"Lets not get carried away Care" Bonnie told her friend not wanting to over react but a part of her was very flattered by the thought she could maybe do some modeling.

"Well a bunch of us are going over to The Grill to continue celebrating" Caroline told them as she looked over at Tyler and a number of other kids heading out.

"Sounds great" Bonnie said as she moved to the other side of the room to grab her coat.

As Caroline started to head for the door she glanced back at Elena who was texting on her phone. "Hey are you coming?"

Caroline's voice pulled her you of her back out of her thoughts as she looked up from her phone. "Uh, yeah I don't think I can make it. I need to get over to Damon's," she told Caroline with a sad face.

"What? Are you serious" Caroline said rather disappointed. For the first time in a long time she was able to hangout with Elena more then usual since they were celebrating Founders Day. "Come on why can't you come?"

"It's late and Claire will be going down for the night soon" she told her friend.

"Can't Damon put her to bed? I never get you see you" Caroline whined.

"Caroline, we were together pretty much all weekend" Elena reminded her.

"Come on just let Damon take care of her tonight" Caroline told her wanting to spend time with her friend.

"Care I would love to but I was out last night so I should be home tonight" Elena told her.

"You're no fun," Caroline pouted.

Elena bit her lip and shook her head. As much as she wanted to go out and party with her friends all night long she wasn't just an ordinary teenager. She was a mother and couldn't spend all her weekends partying like her friends. She knew that at times her friends didn't seem to understand that and felt like she was blowing them off but as a mother she had to think about Claire first. "Sorry Caroline, I hope you guys have fun but I'll have to see you later" Elena told her as she made her way to the exit to head over to the Salvatore house.

* * *

><p>Making her way to the front door Elena threw her over night bag over her shoulder and pulled her key that Damon had given her out and inserted it into the doorknob. Turning the key she heard a click and then started to turn the knob to open the door. Unfortunately the door only moved an inch and then came to a halt. Looking up at the door she tried it again but it still wouldn't moved past an inch. Biting her bottom lip Elena was a little confused as to why it wouldn't open when her key did work. She shook the door trying get it to open but it didn't open any further. With a huff she knocked on the door and rang the doorbell.<p>

As she stood there on the porch she waited as she heard footsteps on the other side of the door and waited. She then heard the doorknob giggle and then the door moved an inch and that was it.

"What the hell?" Elena could hear Damon say as he tried again but the door still seemed jammed. "The baby lock is jammed!" Stepping back Elena waited as she heard Damon trying to unlock the door but couldn't seem to get it to unlock all the way.

"Unbelievable!" Damon mumbled to himself.

"Guess they make them parent proof too" Stefan said with a chuckle.

Damon pulled on the door again and let out a frustrating grunt. "Stefan, get me a screw driver" Damon called as he continued to pull on the door annoyed with his brother and the Pentagon style security on the house now.

"I tried" Stefan said as he came into the hallway. "There is a baby lock on the toolbox," he explained.

"And how exactly does she think Claire would managed to get near the toolbox with so many locks on the door to even get into the garage and never mind the toolbox?" Damon asked out loud as he shook his head. "Damn baby expert at the store!" Damon snapped as he continued to pull and pull on the door. "What about a knife?"

"There are locks on the drawers and I don't know how they work" Stefan told him.

"What's going on over here?" came Zach's voce as he entered the hallway after hearing such a ruckus down the hall.

"Damon can't get the door open for Elena" Stefan said although he couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.

"Shut up Stefan!" Damon snapped, as he pulled as hard as he could and finally broke off the lock and the door swung open. There was Elena standing on the other side looking very concerned as the baby lock fell to the floor in a couple pieces. Damon looked over at the broken lock and then backed at Elena as he bit his bottom lip. "Yeah I think we have to talk about the extreme Fort Knox baby proofing."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

_Dear Diary,_

_We have been enjoying our time as a family and as the summer days continue we hope to spend as much time together as possible. Each day our thirteen-month has been learning something new and it is now only a matter of time before she starts walking and I can just see that Damon and I will be busy trying to keep up with her._

_Jenna says she sees a lot of me in Claire from when I was her age. I was just as curious and just as playful. She also says that much like I was Claire is also a daddy's girl. Damon always seems to brighten up her eyes and she is always happy when she sees him. She loves to snuggle up with him when he is watching t.v and I just love seeing the two together. _

_Come this fall the change of Damon being away for school is going to be hard on us all and a part of me knows Claire will have a hard time being separated from her daddy. I just hope that we are able to find a way to ensure that Damon gets to be with us as much as possible because I know the love between Damon and Claire so very special._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>With the camera on record it was aimed at Claire as the little girl moved herself around the room. While babbling away and singing to herself she moved along the couch, coffee table and anything that she could hang on to help her walk around the room. She had a big smile on her face as her bright blue eye looked straight into the camera.<p>

"Come baby girl show mommy how you can walk!" Elena said as she followed her around hoping to catch her first steps. "Come on walk for mommy" she repeated.

Claire just babbled away and then smiled at her mom before dropping to her bottom and crawling quickly away and over to her plush ladybug and hugging it in her arms.

"Aw are you giving your ladybug nice hugs?" Elena asked as she set her camera down and crawled over to her daughter and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Mama!" Claire chirped as she raised up her arms so that Elena could wrapped her arms around her and sit her on her lap and hug her while they sat on the floor in Gilbert living room.

The mother and daughter enjoyed some time alone together in the morning playing together. Holding Claire's ladybug in her hand she waved it in front of her and watched as a giggly Claire tried to reach out for her plush toy. While they sat there on the floor there was a knock on the door that interrupted Elena from playtime. "Who could that be?" Elena said out loud as she placed Claire down on the floor with her toy ladybug while she got up to get the door.

Claire let out a cheerful squeal as she played by herself and Elena couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laugh as she made her way down the hallway to get the front door. Turning the knob she swung it open and there standing on the other side was Bonnie who had a big smile on her face.

"Hey!" Elena said with a smile in return as she gave her friend a hug.

When they pulled apart, Elena stepped aside so that Bonnie could come in and make their way into the living room where Claire was still playing on the floor. Bonnie moved around so that she could take a seat on the couch and did a little wave at Claire who let out a cheerful squeal when she saw Bonnie.

"Someone is in a good mood today!" Bonnie said with a laugh as Claire got up and made her way over to Bonnie by walking along the couch. When she was standing in front of Bonnie she had a huge smile on her face and reached out her little arms so that Bonnie could lift her up onto her lap. . "Uppy!" Claire chirped.

"How's auntie Bonnie's favorite little girl?"

"She's in high spirits for someone who was up at five this morning" Elena said as she came to sit next to Bonnie on the couch. Her index finger touched Claire's chin as the little girl smiled and babbled away. "So what brings you to my necks of the woods?"

"I ah I wanted to show you these" Bonnie said as she wrapped one arm around Claire for balance and then reach into her large black leather purse with the other. She pulled out a large envelope and handed it over to Elena.

Curiously Elena eyed her friend for a moment and then took the vanilla coloured envelope into her hands. She eyed her friend on last time before opening up the envelope and pulled out several modeling photos of Bonnie.

Most of them were headshots with either a smile or sexy pout with her straight hair framing her face. There were also a few body shots with her posing in front of a brick wall in a leather jacket or black tank top and jeans. "Bonnie these are awesome!" Elena told her friend with a smile as she flipped through them all.

"Thanks" Bonnie said happily as she was really happy how they had turned out. Over the last week Bonnie had been working along side Connor Jordan the modeling agent she had met at the Mystic Falls Gala. Once he signed Bonnie as a client he took some modeling shots so that they could send them off to possible modeling opportunities. "I've got two potential modeling gigs coming up in a few weeks," Bonnie told her.

"That's so cool! I'm so happy for you" Elena told her friend. "I can't believe I'm going to be friends with a model!"

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves. I still have to audition for the job," Bonnie told her although she too was very excited about the idea. "Connor had been really great in prepping me for the gigs too."

"Claire-bear your auntie Bonnie is going to be a model!" Elena said cheerfully to the little girl.

"Ba-me!" Claire chirped as she tired to say Bonnie.

"Yes Bonnie" Elena said with a laugh as she reached out and took Claire into her arms.

"She's talking a lot more huh?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah its crazy," Elena said as she kissed Claire on the top of her head.

"Bug! Bug!" Claire called out as she reached her arms out wanting her plush ladybug toy that was on the floor.

With a giggle Bonnie reached down and picked up the toy and then handed it to little Claire. Her blue eyes went wide when she saw her toy and quickly wrapped her arms around her toy and snuggled with the ladybug.

"Can you thank you," Elena said to her daughter with a smile and Claire looked up at Bonnie with a big smile.

"Ba-me!'" she said happily and then two couldn't help but giggle at her.

"So what do you two have planned for today?" Bonnie asked.

Elena let out a sigh as she looked down at the little girl on her lap as she played with her ladybug. "Well in just over a month Damon will be leaving for school so I've thought we could spend the day outside at the park with Claire just the three of us" Elena told. "I want us to spend as much time together as we can."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip as her eyes averted from Elena's for a moment.

"What?" Elena asked as he eyed her friend.

"I take it your didn't hear the rumours about whose in town?" Bonnie asked her, as she didn't want to break up Elena's plans to have some quality time with Damon and their daughter.

"No who?" Elena asked as she cocked her head to the side wondering who could possibly be in town.

* * *

><p>The knocking on the Salvatore front door echoed through the house as Damon strolled down the stairs while he stretched. Who ever was on the other side of the door was beating the crap out of the door with all their knocking and Damon was ready to knock them out. Today was the first time in a long time he was able to sleep in later then 8am and yet someone decided banging on the door at 9am was a good idea. Letting out a grunt he reached the bottom step and walked over to he front door and swung it open.<p>

There standing on the other side with his fist up in the air ready to knock again was none other then Logan Fell. The guy had a huge smile on his face as he saw his friend open up the door. "Well it's about time!" Logan said and smiled and then invited himself into the house. "What's a guy gotta do to get a welcome home party in this town?"

Damon watched as Logan walked right past him and into the house while Damon still seemed a bit shock to see him here at all. "I had no idea you were coming into town" Damon told him honestly as he shut the front door and then followed Logan into the main room.

"Well I figured since I missed your 19th birthday a couple weeks ago I better drop by," Logan said as he collapsed on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Got stuck on a transport job in Tennessee that weekend" Logan told him.

Damon nodded his head as he moved around the room cleaning up Claire's toys and throwing them into the toy box. "Well don't worry you didn't miss much, Claire was sick so I spent the day trying to get fever to come down" he explained.

"God that's terrible! You definitely need to go out and party" Logan told him.

"Well I don't think that's going to happen in between now and when I have to leave for school" Damon replied as he took a seat on the lounge chair.

"I refuse to let Damon Salvatore lose his edge! So we are going to party!" Logan said with a huge smile.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the basketball court Stefan turned off the ignition and then him and Tyler stepped out. Dressed in black basketball shorts and a blue muscle shirts the two boys grabbed their duffle bags and threw them over their shoulders as they made their way to join the rest of their gang.<p>

"Hey Tyler we have a new player!" called one of the boys as he passed the basketball to him.

Catching the ball Tyler looked a bit confused because this was the first time he had been told that someone new would be joining them. He held the ball in his hands for a moment and then did a couple bounces on the cement before voicing his question. "Who?"

"Me" came a sly voice with a hint of a smirk in the tone. Just then as Tyler felt chills he saw Klaus step out from behind the group so that he had a clear view of Tyler. Stefan was standing behind Tyler and noticed the uncomfortable and annoyed expression on Tyler's face knowing he was not pleased by their new addition.

"I didn't realize you played basketball" Tyler commented as he roughly shoved the ball over to Klaus.

Klaus smiled as he caught then ball close to his chest liking how he was getting into the kid's skin. "There's a lot I can do mate" he replied. "I'm a great listener, you should ask your girlfriend Caroline," he added with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"Oh just that after her meeting with my brother about her trial date against her father her and I have some great chats. She is really nervous about seeing her father again, but I'm sure you hear all about it" he said with a smile as he started dribbling the ball and ran around the court before making layup. "So how bout it?"

Tyler angrily bit his bottom lip as the jerk became very cocky and also seemed to have the other guys thinking he was great. Tyler on the other hand wasn't fooled by his charming act and wasn't about to let some British rich kid come into his town and cause problems for him.

"All right lets do this!" Tyler called out as he threw his bag to the side of the court and then started to remove his shirt. "Shirt verse Skins" he told them and then they started picking team. As Tyler and another kid were captains Tyler made sure not to have Klaus on his team. Picking up the basketball he started to dribble it around and made his way to the hoop to do a layup. "Come on lets go!" Tyler ordered as Stefan his other teammates tossed their shirt aside and got ready to play.

Moving to the center of the court Tyler was taking the jump ball against Klaus and as they stood in front of each other their eye never leaving the other; it was if no one else was there to play. It was like the alpha male wanting to claim his territory at all cost and the other including Stefan were a little worried about how far Tyler and Klaus would end up going.

* * *

><p>After knocking on the front door Damon swung it open and stepped into the Gilbert house. Whistling as he stepped over the threshold he made his way towards the kitchen where he could hear voices. "Morning" Damon said with a smile.<p>

"Dada!" Claire squealed from her spot in her high chair as she reached out her little arms for her daddy to pick her up. As Damon moved into the room he caught sight of Bonnie rolling her eyes and Jeremy glared at him as he pushed past him as he was heading out the door. "Well I'm glad someone is happy to see me," Damon said as he moved over and picked up his daughter who was munching on some cheerios.

"Maybe if we didn't think you were about to run off people would be more happy to see you" Jeremy snapped at him as he picked up his bag.

"Well I'm glad you're in such a good mood this morning" Damon said to Jeremy with a smirk as he held Claire on his hip.

"It's his first day of summer school," Elena mentioned as entered the room after coming out of the laundry room with clean clothes for Claire. Setting the basket down on the floor by the hallway she moved over to Damon and gave him a quick kiss while both Jeremy and Bonnie rolled their eyes.

"So you all set for today?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Ah yeah" Damon said as he shifted Claire from one hip to the other. "Listen I'm not sure if you heard or not but Logan is in town" Damon said.

"Yeah Bonnie mentioned it" Elena said with a sigh.

"Look picnic in the park is great but do you think it would be alright if I went with him to this party tonight while he is in town?" Damon asked her and watched he face for a reaction.

"Oh so not only do you want to leave for eight months now you want to go party during the last two months Elena has with you" Bonnie snapped.

"It's one night, and for your information I won't be absent for eight months" Damon snapped at her in anger. "I got my school schedule and I will be able to come home more often."

"Yeah unless there is some big party on campus. Face it Damon, you always have been looking for a way to get out of town!" Jeremy yelled back. "First you knock up my sister and act like you will be there for her but now your bored of playing house and it isn't as fun as screwing a new chick every night"

"Jeremy enough!" Elena yelled "Listen I'm tired of everyone hating on Damon when you don't know the whole situation." Elena snapped at them.

"Look lets just drop it" Damon said not wanting the truth getting out of why he had to leave was because he spent the money on helping Jeremy.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes as he picked up his backpack and made his way out the door. "Hey Jeremy I'll give you a ride" Bonnie called out as she grabbed her purse and started to run to catch up with Jeremy. "I'll see you later Elena" Bonnie said just before closing the front door and leaving Damon and Elena alone in the house with Claire.

After they left Elena let out a sigh and then looked up at Damon and bit her bottom lip. "Why don't you just tell them the truth, Jeremy is bound to find out sooner or later," Elena told him. She was tired of everyone bad mouthing Damon like he was a bad guy when really he was being selfless.

"Well then he can find out later, when a relapse is less likely. Plus unless you, Jenna or I tell him he will never know." Damon said as he started to walk over to the family room and set Claire down on the floor. He watched as the thirteen month old pulled herself up on her walker and started to push it around the room while she babbled away to herself. "Anyway the reason I came over was because I got my school schedule in the mail today" he told her as he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

Gaining interest Elena moved close so she take a seat on the couch next to Damon and look at Damon's class schedule as he set it on the coffee table. Biting his bottom lip he pointed to the class times. "Look I have two classes early on Thursday so I could be home Thursday night or Friday morning. Now if you look I only have a late class Monday so I wouldn't have to leave until Monday afternoon. Elena we can make this work" Damon told her and watched as Elena read over his schedule.

"Look we could also come up and see you, I don't want you to have to be on a bus twice a week that can get tiring" Elena told him as she wrapped her arms Damon's bicep and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well either way we can make this work, I don't want to miss more then I have to" Damon told her and then pressed a kiss to her temple.

Elena smiled and then turned to look up at Damon and capture his lips as she cupped his face. She still had no idea how she was going to manage being away from Damon for so long. As their lips broke apart she couldn't help but smile. "Lets make the most of the time we have and then we can talk about the fall," she told him.

"Works for me" he told her as he leaned in and captured her lips again.

* * *

><p>"28-26" Klaus called out on the court with a smirk as he dribbled the ball around Tyler while he gloated about his team being ahead. Tyler's eyes glared at Klaus as he followed him circling him slowly.<p>

"Come on lets go, it's not over yet!" Stefan said as he clapped his hands together trying to move the game along before a fight broke out.

Wearing short jean shorts and a white tank top Caroline climbed the steal benches along the basketball court. Looking over as the boys played and the glistening sweat could be seen on Tyler's upper body and six pack as he ran around the court dribbling the ball and taking shots.

As Caroline climbed the stands she saw Klaus blocking Tyler's shot and then the two getting into a little shoving match and threw a couple angry words towards each other before Stefan came in and broke the two up.

The confrontation made Caroline roll her eyes as she walked along the stands and over to where the new girl Rebekah was sitting watching the boys play. While Caroline looked at the confrontation in disgust; Rebekah found the scene quite amusing and couldn't help but laugh as Caroline took a seat next to her. "Boys, like dogs they need to pee on their territory and defend it against the dogs that like to cross the line."

"I honestly don't know why Tyler feels threatened," Caroline groaned as she watch the boys go at it again.

"I wouldn't go putting all the blame on Tyler" Rebekah told her as she watched as her brother seemed to be really enjoying getting under Tyler skin, even more now since Caroline was watching.

"36-28" Klaus said as he took his position in front of Tyler for another jump ball after Klaus got a basket. "I thought you said you were good at this," Klaus said with a grin. "Looks like you could take a few pointers with basketball and the girl," he added as the two jumped for the ball. Klaus one the jump but instead of going into offense he started to block Tyler so that he couldn't get to the ball. One would even say he was being a little more aggressive then he should of and Tyler lost it on him.

"GET OFF ME!" Tyler yelled as he shoved Klaus harder then earlier.

"Whoa come down," Klaus laughed but Tyler was just getting started. Storming over to Klaus his frustration had reached his peak and he started throwing punches at Klaus. The game came to a halt as Tyler and Klaus were rolling on the ground taking turned punching each other.

"Unbelievable!" Caroline yelled as she got up from her spot and started to run onto the court. "Tyler get off him!" she yelled as she charged towards the boys brawl in complete anger at the despicable scene.

"Caroline stay back" Stefan said as stepped in front of her before she could reach the fight while some of the other guys started to pulled the boys off each other while getting hit a couple times themselves.

"Tyler!" Caroline yelled in anger as Tyler finally made eye contact with her while he brushed his arm across his fat lip as blood was dripping from his mouth. Looking at the disgust on Caroline's face and then over at Klaus as he too was wiping away the blood. Looking back at Caroline and how she didn't look at all amused he shook his head and then brushed off the guys holding him back and then turning and stormed off leave everyone on the court wondering where he was going.

While Klaus kind of just brushed off the incident and went back to playing, Caroline couldn't believe what had just happened and took off running after her boyfriend. "What the hell was that?" she yelled at him as she caught up to him.

"The guy is an ass Caroline!" Tyler yelled and then continued to storm off.

"Tyler you started a fight over nothing" Caroline told him.

"He's been trying to get on my nerves ever since I met him," Tyler told her as he spun around and looked at Caroline for the first time. "Every chance he gets he is trying to undermined me."

"I think you are overreacting" Caroline said as she shook her head.

"I don't like the guy Caroline! And I don't want you hanging out with him!" Tyler told her.

"Excuse me? Where do you get off telling me who I can be friends with?"

"When you go off telling him things about the court hearing with your dad and not me!" Tyler yelled back at her in anger. Caroline was shock and speechless at his words and when Caroline didn't deny that she had talk to Klaus about that she found herself looking away. To Caroline it wasn't about trusting Klaus more then Tyler but it was the fact that Klaus's brother was her lawyer and she saw him all the time at the office. "That's what I thought" Tyler said and then stormed off leaving Caroline standing there.

* * *

><p>As the sun started to set Elena was crossing the town square like many of the other locals all coming together for a town movie night in the park. Scouting out her friends she found Caroline standing on a blanket lying out while she was texting on her phone. "Hey, where is everyone?"<p>

Caroline gave a sigh, "Well Bonnie has some modeling gig thing and Tyler isn't really talking to me right now. There was a little issue at the basketball court this afternoon."

"Yeah Stefan filled me in on that" Elena said as she bit her lip and took her side on the blanket next to Caroline.

"So Where is Damon, this is suppose to be a couples night" Caroline pointed out as they looked at all the Mystic Falls couples cuddling up under a blanket.

"Well Damon's friend Logan is in town so they are off doing who knows what tonight so I guess I'm your date for tonight" Elena said with a little laugh.

"Fine by me" Caroline said as she pulled out another blanket and wrapped it around them.

"Oh I brought snacks," Elena told her as she pulled out chocolate and popcorn from her bag.

"God you are better then a boyfriend" Caroline stated as she hugged her friend closer and dove in for some chocolate.

"So Damon's off partying with the carefree Logan huh," Caroline said looking at Elena's face for any emotion about it.

"It's one night, I mean if he is still hanging around by the end of the week I may have an issue with him" Elena told her as the girls said together just as the movie Pretty Woman started to play on the big screen in the park.

As the movie played Elena munched on some popcorn and then glanced over to see Stefan sitting not too far away from them with the new girl Rebekah. The two were sitting really close with Stefan wrapping an arm around the small of Rebekah's back. Elena felt herself smiling and glad that Stefan was spending some time with a girl that seemed to be pretty normal, given that the last girl he was with was Katherine.

Still not quite sure what had lead Stefan to jump into bed with Katherine but she was glad that he seemed to be putting that behind him and not making this Katherine thing more that a one time thing.

"Stefan seems to really like her" Elena heard Caroline say softly.

"Yeah, and on a good note she seems normal. I mean Stefan hasn't had the best track record with women" Elena said.

"Yeah, there was the crazy Amelia girl who destroyed his car, the horrible Katherine mistake and not to mention the last girl he really like who ended up being knocked up by his brother first" Caroline said as she stated to laugh near the end of her sentence.

Frowning her brow Elena nudged Caroline in the elbow but the two just stated laughing. It was true Stefan's luck with women was terrible so they were hoping that this girl would be different.

* * *

><p>The sound of a vibrating phone was going off on the nightstand and groans could be heard from the bed. Elena lifted her head to look at the clock and saw that it was just after seven in the morning. Rolling over she started to nudge Damon to wake him up so that he could answer his phone. "If's that's Logan tell him I'm gonna kill him!" Elena moaned as she collapsed back on the bed and covered her head with the pillow.<p>

It had been a very late night with Claire, as she seemed to be waking up every couple hours. I teething baby was not a fun baby. Plus to add to that Logan had become a constant presence in their day to day. Whenever Elena had something planed for her, Damon and Claire or just her and Damon; Logan just seemed to invite himself along.

Damon reached over and shut off his phone when he saw that it was indeed Logan and then tuned back over to see Elena covering her head with a pillow. "Phones off he can't bug us now" he told her as his hands slowly started to creep toward her body.

At the feel of his touch, Elena felt her body explode with goose bumps and she craved more. "I wouldn't be so confident about that, he has been with us for the whole weekend."

"He's not here now," Damon said in a husky voice as he moved closer and started to suck on Elena's neck while his body covered hers.

While his hands explored every part of her body and his lips gave her more pleasure with every kiss, lick or suck her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her breathing quicken and she was moaning uncontrollably now.

"Oh Damon" she heard herself say as she couldn't wait anymore and cupped his face and then captured his lips with her own. The kiss was hot and held so much passion as their tongues seemed to move together in a sort of dance between their mouths. Everything was perfect… or at least until…

"Hey Damon!" came a voice as the door swung open and Logan came barging into the room.

Elena let out a scream and then started reaching for blanket to cover herself up while also using Damon's body to shield herself from Logan's wondering eyes, as he stood there shocked at the two in bed.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Damon yelled as he threw a pillow at Logan to break his stare. "GET OUT!"

"You didn't answer your phone I thought… I should go… oh by the way your baby is crying" he said and then ran out of the room.

Elena ran her fingers through her hair and let out a deep breath and looked at Damon. "He has got to go!"

* * *

><p>"Anything we do, Logan is there, following Damon like a puppy!" Elena said in frustration as she was helping her aunt Jenna clean the kitchen. A few days had gone by and what was once thought of Logan's visit just being for the weekend turned into him taking up resident in the Salvatore house. Elena didn't really have a problem with Damon spending time with his friend, she wasn't a controlling girlfriend or anything but the way Elena saw it, it was she only had two months with Damon before their time together would be cut back to just weekends and she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.<p>

"How long is Logan in town?" Jenna asked as she put away some dish plates.

"I have no idea, but he doesn't seem to be in a hurry to leave anytime soon" Elena explained as she leaned against the newly cleaned counter top and stare in the direction of her aunt.

"You should just talk to him let him know you need some family time, or get Damon to" Jenna told her honestly.

"Yeah I guess" Elena said as she crossed her arms over her chest and exhaled heavily. Checking her time it was now 2pm and she had about an hour or so before Claire woke up from her nap so decided to go and pack up some of their things so they could head over to the Salvatore house once she woke up.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the café across from the town square Caroline was checking her messages hoping that Tyler had called her. Ever since the blow out fight between Klaus and Tyler happened she hadn't heard much from Tyler and he seemed to be avoiding her calls. With the sigh and tossing her curly blond hair back, Caroline took a sip of her coffee and stared out at the kids playing in the park without a care in the world.<p>

Earlier today she had had a meeting with Elijah as they discussed and documented what Caroline could remember about her father and the horrible time her and her mom went through when he was still in their lives. She hated talking about the things that happened back then because she had spent years trying to forget them and now she was forcing herself to relive the nightmares over and over again. That is what they were; nightmares. There were so many times lately where she would wake up screaming or crying at the thought of her dad being back in her life and it terrified her.

Earlier today Elijah had given her some news that she desperately needed to tell Tyler. Today she had been given a court date in February where she was now set to come face to face with her father. As scary as it was before, having and actual date written down and placed on the calendar just made it all seem s much more real. When she had left Elijah's office she went into the bathroom and just started to cry because it was now official when she would have to see her father. Yet she wasn't about to back out because she had two little sisters now who Caroline had the opportunity to save from having to go through what she did.

"And why are you sitting you here alone love?" came a calm British voice from behind her. As he came around the table Klaus had a smile on his face as he came to stand in front of Caroline as she sipped on her coffee. When Caroline gave him a warm smile and he took the opportunity to pull out the empty chair in front of her and took a seat at the table with her. "This is a beautiful spot," he told her as he could see the whole town square from their table.

"Yeah this is one of my favorite spots in town" Caroline told him, "It feels so relaxing to just sit here and watch as everybody goes about their day."

"It does seem very calming here," Klaus told her. "It's has a beautiful view" he added as he continued to stare at Caroline.

Looking up at him her eyes connected with Klaus as he stared only at her while they sat in the busy café. A slight smile crept across Caroline's face as she stared back at him and bit her bottom lip. She had to force herself to look away and focus on drinking her coffee while Klaus continued to smile and stare at her.

She still had a smile on her face as the two sat there together but it started to fade when she saw who was standing across the street watching as her and Klaus sat in the café patio together. Setting her coffee cup down on the table she made eye contact with Tyler across the street as he looked anything but please to see her sitting there with Klaus.

After just staring at her for a moment with as little emotion as he could he turned on his heals and walk away. He could see the pain written all over her face as she was caught having a good time with someone he couldn't stand but he wasn't about to go over there and give Klaus the satisfaction of him making a fool of himself so he just turned an left while Caroline sat there frozen unsure of what she should do.

* * *

><p>With Claire dressed in her blue pajamas Damon carried the thirteen month old back into his room after giving Claire, her nighttime bath. "I'm not sure who benefited from that bath, me or her?" Damon announced as he stepped into the room where Elena was tidying up a bit. When she turned to see the two entering the room she noticed that Damon's shirt was drenched and his hair was dripping wet.<p>

Elena couldn't help but laugh at the sight as she slowly closed the gap between them and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Did you get daddy all wet with your splashing?" she asked the little girl who giggled back at her mom.

"I'll be wearing a rain coat next time" Damon said he knelt down and stood Claire up on her feet while he continued to hold onto her hands. "She's gonna do it soon, I can feel it" Damon said as he walked the little girl around the room.

"Her doctor said she will do it when she is ready" Elena told him as she moved back over to Damon's bed as she watched Damon try to get her to take a few steps on her own.

"I know and she's been so close a few times but seems a bit camera shy" he told her as he let Claire sit on her bottom and then crawl over to her blanket and plush ladybug. Watching her with a smile Damon closed the gap between him and Elena as they stood next to his bed. His hands came up and rested on her hips while hers circled around his neck.

"It'll happen" Elena told him and then leaned in for a kiss.

Responding to the kiss Damon wrapped his arms tighter around her and then fell back on his bed and pulling Elena with him. She let out a playful squeal while her lips were still pressed against his as she came to straddle him.

"There is an infant in the room," Elena said with a giggle as she leaned down for another addicting kiss.

"I'll behave" Damon joked with a chuckle.

"I doubt that" Elena laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair as Damon sat up but kept Elena straddling his lap.

"Hey Damon!" came the sound of Logan's voice as he barged into the room once again. "Oh… god you to need to get a room!"

Rolling her eyes and clenching her jaw Elena removed herself from Damon's lap and as she stood up she turned to look at Logan not at all amused by his presence yet again. "WE ARE IN A ROOM!" she snapped at him as she hands on her hips.

"My room!" Damon added also a little annoyed.

"Oh, well there is also a baby in the room how much could you actually do?" he laughed as he just brushed off the fact that both Elena and Damon didn't seem to be in the mood to deal with him right now.

"Anyway Damon there is a party in 20 minutes just off the campus" Logan told him. "Lets go get hammered!"

"Okay that is it!" Elena yelled having had enough of Logan just walking in and thinking Damon could go off and get drunk with him every night. "Look Logan I'm not sure why you are still in town or when you are leaving but I have had it! You and Damon were out all last weekend together and that was fine but now it's been a week! Not only that but you are constantly barging in on us, once in a situation I would not like to repeat and also you have weaseled your way into our family time. Oh and don't get me started on the fact you have eaten all the fruit that I had cut up for Claire the other day. Logan this is getting ridiculous! I have less then two months before Damon goes off to collage and no offence but I don't want you involved in every family outing we have. The picnic a couple days ago, our movie date last night, seriously we need boundaries!" Elena yelled while Logan stood their dumbfounded.

Damon as still sitting on the bed watching as Elena flipped out on Logan and while a part of him felt a little bad for Logan he had to admit seeing Elena all fuming and claiming her territory was really hot. He as so caught up in watching his girl telling Logan off that he almost didn't see Claire as she got up on her own two feet and started to slow wobble across the room. His eyes widen in shock as the rest of his body froze. "Elena" he said calmly not wanting to scare Claire and have her sit down.

"Look I get Damon is your best friend and all" Elena continued.

"Elena!" Damon repeated as he gritted his teeth as is eyes still followed Claire wobbling around.

"What Damon!" Elena yelled as she turned to Damon as her eye with full of fire. She was expecting Damon to come to Logan's defense and then noticed that he was pointing to something across the room. Her eyes slowly gazed across the room until they landed on Claire waddling towards her with a smile on her face. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped at the sight of her baby girl walking all on her own. "Oh my god… Damon get the camera," she said softly.

"What?" he asked not hearing her, as his eyes hadn't leave Claire.

"Camera!" she repeated.

"Crap yes!" he said as he reached into his pocket for his phone and started to press buttons trying to get the video camera.

"Language Damon!" Elena scolded but she had a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Look at mommy's big girl!" Elena said softly to Claire a she was walking straight towards her. "Damon are you getting this?"

"Why is this so slow?" Damon grunted as he fought with his phone trying to get it to work. He was now on his feet frantically trying to to get the video to start working knowing Claire could sit down at any moment.

"Damon" Elena squealed as Claire was getting closer and closer.

"I'm trying I'm trying!" he said. "Got it!" he cheered as he held out the phone to capture Claire walking but just as the little girl smiled straight into the camera she then dropped to her bottom. "AHHH I missed it!" Damon cried as he fell back on the bed with a laugh. "She so did that on purpose!" he cried as Elena stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around her little girl.

* * *

><p>As the weeks went by summer in Mystic Falls was quiet the entertaining one. It seemed as if the Mikaelson kids had made themselves right at home, especially Klaus who liked nothing better then to get under Tyler's skin. Tyler and Caroline spent many weeks of the summer on the outs with Caroline still befriending Klaus whether Tyler liked it or not.<p>

Jeremy was doing his best to stay out of trouble while he was at summer school and he continued his road to recovery. Although Jeremy and Damon weren't getting along due to Jeremy unhappy that Damon would take off for school in the fall he did his best to keep his thoughts to himself when he was with Elena knowing the situation was not one she wanted to talk about.

Stefan seemed to have put his indiscretion with Katherine behind him as he started to get to know Rebekah and spent many of his summer days working with her at the local swimming pool as lifeguards. Stefan had to admit that spending his days around a pool was so much better then delivering pizza's like he did last year. He also like the view since Rebekah was his partner most days and they spent their days wearing bathing suits and glancing at each other across the pool.

Reaching for his bottle of water next to his chair, Stefan chugged back a gulp. Looking over at Rebekah in her one-piece red swimsuit he smiled as she glanced back at him with a smiled and flipped her straight blond ponytail back. Over the summer break they had really gotten to know each other including the fact Rebekah wasn't interested in following in her family's footsteps of becoming a lawyer but wasn't sure how to break it to her parents especially.

"Someone has come to say hi" Stefan heard a voice say and then turned around to see Elena walking towards him with little Claire holding her hand but pretty much walking all on her own as she wore her pink and lime green polka dot one-piece swimsuit and little white sandals. Stefan smiled at his little niece, as she was getting a lot sturdier on her feet now.

"Hey" he said happily as his little niece had a huge smile on her face as she was walking towards him.

"Break time Stefan!" called one of the lifeguards as he came over to take his post.

"Thanks" he said and then walked over to where Elena and Claire were standing. "Look at you all ready to swim!" Stefan said happily as he reached down to pick Claire up in his arms and gave his niece a big huge.

"Ever since we saw you here yesterday she has been saying pool over and over again" Elena laughed as she watched the loving relationship between uncle and niece.

"Pool!" Claire chirped as she pointed to the pool where a number of kids were playing.

"You know we have our own pool" Stefan laughed while Claire seemed really memorized by this pool.

"This one has her favorite lifeguard" Elena told him, "Plus she likes seeing all the kids."

"Want to go swimming?" Stefan asked as he started to walked towards the shallow end on the pool while Elena followed behind with the diaper bag and wearing a black swimsuit cover. Elena set her stuff down on an empty table knowing that Caroline would be joining them soon and then started taking off her swimsuit cover to real her black bikini. Slipping out of her flip-flops she followed Stefan who was already in the water and holding an excited looking Claire as she slashed her hands in the water.

Claire just loved the water, pretty much the whole summer Damon and Elena had spent in his backyard getting the little ladybug use to the water and now she loved to splash and kick her little feet in the water. With Stefan holding Claire in his arms he slowly moved around the shallow end of the pool.

"Look at you" Elena said as she clapped her hands while she moved through the water to get closer to her daughter as she splashed around in the water with her uncle Stefan.

"Mama!" Claire squealed while she kicked her feet in the water. Reaching her little arms out for her mommy Elena took Claire into her arms as she bounced them up and down in the water. Pressing a kiss to her temple Elena looked over at Rebekah as she was keeping an eye on the kids in the pool.

"So you and Rebekah seem to been getting pretty close" Elena said with a knowing smile.

She could see Stefan blushing a bit as he thought about Rebekah. Elena had gotten the chance to get to know her a little also since was hanging around the Salvatore house and she seem like a really great girl.

"She's really great" Stefan said as he stayed a float in the water in front of Elena and Claire. "We have so much in common and she is someone I can talk to and these last few weeks have been amazing," he told her but then Elena saw the smile on his face slowly disappear.

"But…"

"But in the fall she is going back to England for school" Stefan told her sadly. "I don't know if I should get involved with someone who is going to be leaving in less then a month."

Elena bit her lip knowing where Stefan was coming from; she didn't know how she was going to be able to handle being away from Damon during the week never mind being across an ocean. "Look you'll never know until you give it a try and while the long distance thing is hard maybe it can work for you guys," Elena told him with a smile. "People have long distance relationships all the time and they make it out okay" Elena told him and it was a statement she herself was trying to convince herself to believe.

"I hear Damon's packing today" Stefan said as he remembered seeing his brother's room covered in boxes as he was preparing to move some things into the dorms.

"Yeah, he's hoping to get it done this afternoon so that he won't have to worry about it. After that he will have the rest of the day to spend with us unless Logan finds a way to weasel himself in again" Elena said as she rolled her eyes.

"He still hanging around" Stefan said with a laugh as he was gently splashing in the water with Claire.

"Not as bad but yes, I'm not sure what is going on but he doesn't seem to be leaving anytime soon" Elena told him as she hugged Claire close to her chest. "I've got less then a month with Damon before he has to leave and I'm hoping Logan gets the message that we need time without him. Last night he joined us for a movie night and somehow he ended up choosing the movie" Elena told him.

"Logan was always the one who followed Damon around, whatever trouble Damon was getting into in high school he usually had Logan involved somehow too" Stefan said as he reached forward and brought Claire back into his arms.

"Damon said he would talk to him but nothing has gotten Logan to leave yet," Elena said with a sigh.

"Well he has to go back to work sometime right?" Stefan replied as he slowly spun Claire around in the water.

"That's what I thought but he has been here for almost a month and a half now" Elena told him as she moved around in the water and then started blowing bubbles in the water in front of Claire that made her giggle in excitement. "I don't want to be a demanding clingy girl friend but I'm really getting tired of sharing Damon with Logan" Elena said with a nervous laugh.

Just then they heard a whistle and when Stefan turned around he saw the lifeguard waving him over. "I guess that means break time is over" Stefan said with a grin as he handed Claire back over to Elena.

Taking Claire back into her arms Elena smiled, "Ok can you say bah-bye to uncle Stefan?" Elena said softly to the little girl as she held up her tiny arm to wave. "Bah-bye."

"Bah-bye" Claire said just as Stefan smiled and then hopped out of the pool.

* * *

><p>With the boxes all packed and sitting to one side of his room Damon had his hands on his hips as he let out a sigh. Summer was going to go by fast and before he knew it he would be packing everything up and moving to Virginia State University. Staring at the box on top he moved over to tape it shut but took one last glance at the picture frame on the top that held a picture him and Elena holding Claire hours after she came into the world and changes his life for the better. Next to it was a recent picture of the three of them walking in the park and a happy Claire walking all on her own in between them. Smiling at the picture he closed up the box and then taped it closed.<p>

"Everything packed?" uncle Zach asked as he entered Damon's room.

"Pretty much" Damon said with a sigh as he turned to face his uncle.

"These next few weeks are going to go by fast," Uncle Zach said as he stepped further into the room.

"You're going to have a lot of traveling to do each weekend if you plan on coming home" Zach said stating the obvious.

"There is a bus I can take, it would take about three hours since there are a couple stops but it means I get to come home" Damon told him.

Zach nodded and looked at his nephew with a serious expression. "Damon you have grown up so much in the last year and a half. To be honest I never thought you would end up going to college but here you are. I'm proud of you and the fact that you won't let me pay for college tuition just shows how much more responsible you have become. Listen since you won't let you pay for your tuition let me do this for you" Zach said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a car key.

"What's this?" Damon asked as he accepted the keys into his hand.

"Car keys to the 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible in the garage, it's yours now and this way you won't have to spend six hours on a bus each week" Zach told him with a smile.

"Uncle Zach" Damon said feeling like he couldn't accept the gift.

"Consider it a late graduation present" Zach told him and then the two shared a hug, as Zach was so proud that the Damon he had taken in when he was seven had grown up so much. "I want you to be able to come home and see your family as much as you can," he added

"Thank you" Damon said as he was still hugging his uncle tight while trying to hold back tears.

Just as the two were breaking a part there was a soft knock on the door and Logan peak his head inside. As he stepped into the room Zach gave his nephew one last nod before exiting the room.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"My uncle just gave me the keys to the Camaro" Damon said with a grin.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS AWESOME!" Logan yelled with wide eyes. "I remember when we use to take joy ride in that. Now it's yours holy crap!"

"Just think of where he can drive that baby! Party weekends in Florida man!"

"No Logan it's so I can come home on the weekend" Damon responded.

"Well not every weekend, you got to experience the college lifestyle some time" Logan said.

"I'm not going to college to party" Damon replied.

"What? That is why everyone goes to college," Logan laughed as he shook his head. He couldn't believe that this was the same Damon who he had once made all sorts of plans to crash college parties with whether they went to the school or not.

"The car is so I can come home and be with Elena and Claire" Damon explained.

"Are you serious? You're going to spend every weekend back in this boring town that you have been wanting to get out of for years?" Logan said not totally believing what he was hearing.

"That was a long time ago" Damon responded.

"So" Logan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So things have changed," Damon snapped back.

"I'll say" Logan said in a huff. "The Damon I new didn't want to go to college, he just wanted to crash the parties and sleep around to save money on hotels as he finally ditched this place. What the hell happened to you man?"

"I grew up Logan" Damon snapped. "I have a daughter now that I need to provide for and protect. This isn't just about me anymore it's about my family."

"Damon your nineteen you can't honestly tell me you see yourself playing house with this chick Elena. When we were in high school you had no plans on getting married, you even laughed whenever Katherine mentioned you and her getting married and you have known Katherine a lot longer the Elena. You can't be thinking of marrying a girl just cause you knocked her up."

"I'm not, and I never said I was getting married tomorrow but yes in the future I think Elena and I can make it work and it isn't because of the fact we have a daughter. If I were planning to marry Elena because she was knocked up I would have done it already. When I do marry Elena it will be because I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her. Look I'm sorry Logan but a lot of things have change since you left town and started working on the road."

"I got fired" Logan blurt out sadly.

"What?" Damon said softly as he stared at his friend.

"About three months ago, I had a transport go wrong and it cost me my job. I hated the job so I wasn't too upset about it but I thought if I came back here we could do some of the things we had talked about in high school."

"I'm sorry Logan, but I can't get up an leave when I feel like it anymore" Damon told him.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that" Logan mumbled as he turned away from Damon and started kicking at the ground and then slowly left the room and Damon standing there letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie Bennett!" as raspy woman's voice called out as she sat behind a desk as she smoked a cigarette.<p>

With a shaky breath Bonnie pulled at her sleeves and then got to her feet. This was her fifth audition of the summer and she had yet to get a modeling job and she was really starting to lose her confidence that she could actually be successful. Holding her résumé and self portraits Bonnie made her way up to the front desk pass a number of other girls who were also waiting got their chance to audition.

"Far door on the left" the lady with the raspy voice said without looking up at Bonnie as she smoked her cigarette and read her book.

Nodding her head Bonnie made her way to the end of the hall and stood in front of a closed door. As he hand touched the doorknob she took a deep breath and slowly turned the handle. The person on the other side for this door held the power of starting her modeling career and she was hoping that this audition would be the one to get her foot in the door. Turning the knob she pushed open the door and slowly stepped inside and looking around the empty room.

"Come on in" came a woman's voice, as she sounded kind of bored, obviously she had to sit through a lot of auditions and seemed to just be waiting for the day to come to an end.

Bonnie gave her a bright smile as she handed over her résumé to the woman. The woman accepted the document and then with a sigh she pointed for Bonnie to stand on the platform in the middle of the room. Biting her bottom lip she made her way over to the eight-inch high platform and stepped up while the woman followed behind her.

Chewing on the end of her pen the woman circled around Bonnie as she stood on the platform and as she eyed Bonnie she frowned, nodded, cringed and let out a loud sigh. This was the part Bonnie hated. She hated them eyeing her and cringing at her flaws. Every so often the woman would reach out and inspected her curves or size closely and then step back not giving Bonnie much indication if they approved or not.

The woman picked up her clipboard and as she removed the pen from her mouth and started to jot down some notes. "Thanks for coming in but I don't think you are right for the part" she said without taking her eyes off her clipboard.

Bonnie bit her lip trying not to let the rejection affect her too much in front of the woman as she nodded her head and stepped down from the platform. "Thank you" Bonnie said but the woman had already made her way to sit back down and wait for the next model.

As she left the room Bonnie kept her head down and she walked down the hall and quickly made her way out of the building past all the other potential models waiting for their turn. When she stepped out on to the street Connor was leaning against his car waiting for Bonnie and typing something on his phone. Making her way closer to him Connor looked up at Bonnie with a smile waiting for the verdict but when Bonnie didn't smile he knew the answer to his question.

"Don't worry this isn't over yet" Connor told her.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for this" Bonnie said as she was now losing her confidence.

"No, no, no this will happen I promise you" Connor told her. "Maybe we have to change our strategy though," he told her as he ran his fingers through her hair and eyed her body figure. "Maybe what we need is a make over and a new diet. You are a beautiful girl but maybe we just has to tweak a few things a few things," He told her with a smile and Bonnie nodded as she gained a little more confidence.

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer flew by faster then anyone wanted it to and the new school year was just a few days away. As each of the final days past by Elena dreaded the fact that she was that much closer to having to say good-bye to Damon.<p>

Over the summer Claire's walking was getting even more stable and she seems to be accomplishing something new everyday. Now she was fascinated with the vacuumed and always wanting to help her mom or aunt Jenna push the vacuumed. She was also attempting to move around in many different ways such as climbing, running and jumping. She was definitely keeping Elena and Damon very busy during their last summer days.

Shifting her body as she lay curled up in Damon's bed. Elena's eyes fluttered open as she started to wake up feeling Damon spooning behind her. His nose was pressed against her soft hair as he breathed in her sent. This was one of her favorite things about the morning, having Damon right next to her and the thought that this morning would be the last time they could do this before next weekend really made her want the morning to last forever.

Looking up at the clock on the nightstand that read 6:30am in bright green digital numbers. Biting her bottom lip Elena let out a long depressing sigh as she new she only had six hours before Damon would be heading off. When she shifted again, she felt Damon start to move as well, his hands started to run up and down her thighs as his lips started to suck and leave kisses on her neck.

Loving the sensation on his lip and hands on her body Elena let out a low moan as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. At the sound of her moan, Damon rolled her onto her back so that he could then cover her body with his own as he finally captured her lips while her arms moved around his neck. As the kiss deepened the room heated up and the sound of their heavy breathing increased as moans of pleasure filled the room.

Lying in the wrinkled sheets Elena's head rested on Damon's chest while his lips were pressed against the top of her head and his fingers trailed up and down her arms while basked in the after glow. Her eyes couldn't help but look over at the clock again so see it read 7:15am. "Five hours and fifteen minutes" Elena said out loud as she cuddled closer to him.

"I know" Damon said in a soft voice as he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I don't want to go" Damon told her as she turned in his arms so that her bare chest was pressed against his and her hands could run up and down Damon's chest as she left kisses trailing up to his lips.

"It'll be Thursday before we know it" Elena told him as traced her finger a long Damon's jaw line. "We're doing this for our future, we can make this work."

"I don't know if I can be away from her for so long," Damon said sadly. Since the day she was born he had been with Claire everyday and now he wouldn't be able to see her for about three days in a row.

"We'll call you everyday," Elena told him as she ran her fingers up and down his chest. "You know how she loves to talk on the telephone now" Elena added with a giggle before leaning down for a kiss.

"I want you to capture everything she does on camera, I don't want to miss anything" Damon told her as his voice was starting to crack while he tried to keep it together.

"I promise" Elena told him and then sealed it with a kiss. When she pulled away she had a little smirk on her face as she sat up and threw back the sheets. "Come on we have about thirty minutes before she wakes up" Elena told him as she jumped off the bed and started to stroll towards the bathroom while wearing absolutely nothing. "Coming?" she asked as she glanced back over her bare shoulder to where Damon was lying on the bed.

Not having to be asked again Damon jumped to his feet and raced after her into the bathroom. Elena let out a squeal in excitement when she saw him coming running after and wrapping his arms around her and then lifting her up into the shower just as he was turning on the water.

* * *

><p>With the last box placed into the back of the Camaro, Damon shut it closed, as he was all set for the hour and forty-five minute drive ahead. Licking his lips Damon took a brief pause while he made sure he had everything. The trunk was full and the back seat on the Camaro was piled up so he hoped that was everything. As he turned back to face the house his uncle and brother stepped forward.<p>

"Drive safe" Uncle Zach told his nephew as he gave him a hug.

"Thanks" Damon replied.

Zach was doing his best not to cry but a part of him couldn't believe that this moment had actually come that he would have to let Damon go and let him figure out his future. Before a single tear could fall Zach pulled away and stepped back onto the porch next to Jenna, and Jeremy.

"Stay out of trouble" Stefan told his brother as they clapped their hands together and then gave each other a hug.

"Easier said then done" Damon joked.

When Stefan stepped back Jenna came forward and gave Damon a hug. If two years ago someone would of told her that she would be trying not to break down as Damon Salvatore was leaving for college she would of laughed. "You are going to do great there" she told him and Damon could only nod his head. It was so strange how close he had become with Jenna since they never got along before Elena came into the picture. Unfortunately for Jenna the tears started to fall whether she wanted them or not as she pulled away. As she moved to stand back on the porch Jeremy stood their rolling his eyes at how emotional they had become of Damon leaving like it was the last time they would ever see him. Jeremy for one still couldn't believe Damon was running out on his sister while she took care of their daughter.

"Dadda!" Claire called out as she started running out of the house after getting her diaper changed and ran down the driveway and over to her Daddy. Elena was came out behind her and watched as the little girl jumped right into her daddy's arms when he knelt down and scooped her up in his arms. As Damon hugged his ladybug the others decided to give them some privacy so slipped back into the house while Damon spent his last moments with Elena and their ladybug.

He pressed kisses to Claire's cheeks as he hugged her tight knowing the tears in his eyes were now falling uncontrollably. "Daddy loves you so much ladybug," he told her. "You have to be good for mommy, and don't do too many cute things until I get back" he told her as he hugged her tight.

Claire was resting her head on her daddy's shoulder with her eyelashes leaving butterfly kisses on Damon's neck. "Dada" she said while Damon held her tight and whisper loving words in her ear.

Elena's eyes were now full of tears as she stood there watching Damon holding their almost fifteen month old. Elena reached out and ran her hands up and down Claire's back and then her eyes met Damon's. "God I'm going to miss you guys so much" Damon said as he reach a hand out and pulled Elena closer to him so that he could capture her lips. They did their best not to crush Claire in between them as Elena cupped his face and the salty tears on their cheeks mixed. The kiss deepened as Elena tongue danced with Damon's while her fingers moved through his hair. They were almost lost in each other until they felt Claire squirm in between them.

When Elena pulled away they rested their foreheads together while their eye remain closed. "I love you so much Elena" Damon whispered as his free hand that wasn't holding Claire started to run through her hair while he kissed her again.

"I love you too" Elena responded tearfully as she kissed him again.

When she finally pulled away, Elena wiped away her tears as she tried to compose herself again. As Damon checked his watch he knew he had to get going so after pressing one last kiss on top of Claire's head he stated to pry her off him so he could hand her back over to Elena. Claire didn't seem to be ready to let go and started to cry and grip hold of her daddy.

"Come on baby" Elena said knowing that this was breaking Damon's heart as his ladybug was clinging to him. When she finally did let go, it was too late Damon was already a mess. He kissed his tiny hands as Claire rested her head on her mommy's shoulder while she still cried for her daddy. "Can you blow daddy a kiss?" Elena asked her little girl and through her cries the little girl brought her tiny hand to her mouth and then blew him a kiss.

Damon bit his lip as he opened the driver side door while Elena took a step back while trying to sooth their little girl. "Say bah-bye" Elena told Claire as the little girl continued to cry wanting to go with her daddy.

"Bah-bye" Claire's little voice said as she waved her hand.

"Bye-bye ladybug" Damon replied as he slipped down into the car and turned on the engine. Once he closed the door, Elena stepped up to the window of the car and knelt down to Damon's eye level.

"Give daddy a kiss baby girl" Elena said and then the little girl leaned forward so that gave her daddy one last kiss.

"Love you ladybug" Damon said to her and then his eyes looked at Elena as he leaned in to give her one last kiss. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too. Call us when you get there" She replied as she touched his cheek. Standing up and stepping back from the car Elena hugged her little girl while Damon slowly backed the car down the Salvatore driveway and pulled onto the road. As she got Claire to wave again, Elena couldn't hold back anymore and she burst into tears as she too waved Damon off as he drove down the street and towards Virginia State University.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

_Dear Damon,_

_Hope you are settling in during your first week at school. Must be weird going from a nice big room to a dorm where your bed hardly fits. Hopefully you are finding time to enjoy yourself down there and have a little fun, but not too much fun because I want you back here on Friday._

_Things have been pretty hectic here, as we are getting ready for the school year to begin. I got my school schedule and I get first period spare so that will give me some extra time to get Claire to daycare. Which reminds me, a spot opened up at the daycare across from the school so she starts there on the day before school starts so that she can spend a couple hours at the daycare. I know you wanted to make the final decision on which daycare but I had to decide on the spot or they would give it to someone else. Also I know you like that one when we visited it in the summer._

_Anyway we miss you so much even though you have only been gone a few days. Claire talks about you all the time so don't you start thinking she will forget you like you started to worry about before you left. She is going to be so thrilled when she sees you on Friday._

_She has become the little adventurer lately, Jenna and I were cooking dinner (Yes we were actually cooking) and Claire decided to start her own little rock band as she hit wooden spoons on the pots. I think we are getting our first glimpse of the terrible twos because when ever I say no to her she shouts "NO" back at me so we will be in for some interesting moments with her for sure._

_Okay so I don't want to keep you too long with this email, I know we will talk later so I'll just say we miss you and we love you._

_Talk soon,_

_Love Elena_ & Claire

* * *

><p>Claire was quietly playing on the floor with her blocks in the Gilbert house living room. With her plush ladybug beside her like always, Claire was playing with the block shapes and trying to match the shape with the shape hole on the bucket lid. Every time she got one in she would clap her hands because it was something mommy and daddy always did with her.<p>

Elena came into the room with a load of laundry and sat it on the couch just next to where Claire was playing. As she started to fold the clothes Claire got up on her feet and waddled over to her mommy and grasped hold of the basket of clothes and looked up at her mommy with her big blue eyes.

"You want to help mommy," Elena asked with a smile and then handed Claire a baby washcloth.

Claire happily took the washcloth and immediately brought it to her nose as she had a big grin on her face.

"Does it smell good?" Elena asked and watched as Claire did her new trick of inhaling heavily. "Yeah?" Elena added and the little girl giggled. As the two or at least Elena folded the laundry they both heard a ding on the computer and it was a noise Claire started to know very well and her face lit up as she walked over to the laptop sitting on the coffee table.

"Dada!" she squealed happily as she pointed to the laptop screen.

Elena let out a soft laugh as she folded up the last article of clothing before placing it in the basket and then moved over to the coffee table. Skype had become a daily thing for Elena and Damon over the last few days with him away at school and Claire was now starting to understand that she could see her daddy on the computer screen. "Is daddy going to be on the computer?" she asked the little girl as she sat on the sofa in front of the laptop and pulled Claire onto her lap before turning on her Skype and answering Damon's call.

After clicking the button a big screen appeared and both Elena and Claire could see Damon. "Hey" Elena said with a smile as she waved to the screen and to Damon. Claire too was excited and waved as she squealed when she saw her daddy come up on the screen. "How have your first couple days of classes gone?" Elena asked him.

"Dadda!" Claire squealed again as she pointed to her daddy on the laptop.

"Hey guys" Damon said with a chuckle as he saw how excited Claire was to see him. "Hey Ladybug" he added as he waved to her.

Claire let out a giggle and then started to babble away as if she were telling her daddy what she had done today and Elena found it so adorable.

"Sounds like you two have been busy" Damon laughed. "Things have been pretty steady it's only the first week so not loaded with homework yet. Been able to find my way around campus, they have a pretty good coffee shop just down the street for your caffeine fix," Damon teased.

"Aw you know me so well," Elena laughed as she snuggled close to Claire and rested her chin on the top of Claire dark messy dark hair. "So how is your roommate? What did you say his name was again?"

Damon let out a chuckle and leaned back on his chair as he looked around his empty dorm room since his roommate was out. "His name is Galen Vaughn and other than the cruelty of his parents giving him a terrible name he isn't that bad I guess," he told her with a sigh.

"Well go have some fun enjoy part of the college life, " Elena told him. At this point Claire had reached her attention span and she started to squirm on Elena's lap and wanted to be let go so she could go play on the floor. "At least for a little you get to be a college student but then you better be on your way back here by the end of the week." she told him.

"Don't worry, I'd be home tonight if I didn't have mandatory lectures I had to go to" Damon told her.

Elena felt herself blush as she brush a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you," she told him softly, "and I miss you like crazy."

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>"Laptop?"<p>

"Check" Rebekah responded as she set her laptop down on her bed next to her packed suitcase and carry on bag. This time tomorrow she would be on a plane back to London since school would be starting in about a week. Since she didn't have much time left in town, Stefan spent as much time as he could with her even if it meant he was helping her pack.

"IPod?"

"Check" she answered as she as she held it up to show him and then stuck it in the front pocket of her carry on.

"Travel pillow?"

"Got it"

"Jacket?"

"Unfortunately yes" Rebekah replied with a sigh. "I'm really going to miss the warmth"

"Well here," Stefan said with a smirk as he ran over to the window with her phone and snapped a picture.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a giggle.

"Well once you get back to London who knows how long it will be before you see the sun again!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she hopped over her bed and skipped over to Stefan to grab her phone from his hands. "It's not that bad over there, they do have sun in England."

"I thought it rains a lot?" he asked her while moving over to the bed to start zipping up her suitcases.

"Okay, yes but while sunny days may be few and far between but they are not as rare as you make them out to be" she said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well I'll be sure to send you a lovely picture of us at a lake house for Christmas while you're dealing with snow in jolly old England" Stefan said as he ended it with a horrible attempt at a British accent.

"Oh honey don't ever try that again," she said with a laugh while shaking her head.

"Well in my defense I've got Italian ancestry not British" Stefan told her before leaning in for a quick kiss. Once Rebekah pulled away she took a seat on her bed and resumed her final check of her suitcases. As he watched her Stefan bit his bottom lip. "So what time do you leave tomorrow?"

"My mother is going to be dropping Kol and I off at the airport around noon and our flight is at 3pm" she told him sadly as she couldn't bring herself to look up at Stefan. They hadn't really talked much about what they would do about their relationship when she had to go back to school and the more they put it off the harder it was to talk about it because it meant the day was coming a lot quicker. They had spent the whole summer getting to know each other but apart of them wondered if their relationship would be able to survive with them being separated by an ocean for ten months.

"So we keep beating around the bush," Stefan finally said as he took a seat on her bed and let out a deep sigh. A part of him was afraid to have this conversation because in the last two months him and Rebekah had become so close and the idea of not being able to see her everyday was breaking his heart.

"I know" Rebekah replied with a sigh as she looked up at Stefan with her piercing blue eyes. Looking away again she brushed back her curly blonde hair and then finished zipping up her bags.

"You leave tomorrow" Stefan continued as Rebekah got off the bed and started to set her bags by the door so they were all ready to go. "What are we gonna do?"

Looking back at him Rebekah bit her bottom lip and looked down at her feet. "10 months is a long time," she told him. "It's not like your brother Damon where he can come home every weekend" she told him. "I probably won't be back until next summer really," she said knowing it was probably the truth. Sure they had time off at Christmas but usually her parents would visit London.

"So you want to just be friends?" Stefan asked her nervously.

Rebekah stared at him without saying a word for a moment because a huge part of her wanted to scream "NO!" but at the same time they had only known each other for two months so would a long distance relationship even be possible? "I don't want to" she told him softly.

"Me neither" Stefan told her as he got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to close the gap between them and cup her face so their watery eyes connected.

"I just don't want you to feel obligated or anything," she told him.

"I know long distance relationship usually don't work but maybe we can make it work," Stefan told her. "This summer has been one of the best summers in my life and don't want it to be just some summer fling."

"I don't want that either" Rebekah told him and she slipped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, "It's not going to be easy, with the time difference and all" she reminded him.

"We can figure it out" he told her and kissed her temple.

* * *

><p>Leaning back on the two hind legs of the chair Damon was reading one of his textbooks just as Vaughn was stumbling into the dorm room. Tossing his pretty empty bag over on to his bed he let out a deep sigh he and went to the mini fridge and pulled out a soda.<p>

"God why does college always seem more fun in the movies" Vaughn asked out loud as he slouched back on the old white couch they had in the dorm room. "I've got a test and a paper due already."

"And we still have another eight months to go" Damon said with a smirk.

"Yeah thanks" Vaughn answered although he wasn't really grateful for the reminder. "God I hate college life!" As he took a big gulp of his soda there was a knock on the dorm room door and Vaughn got up to answer it and was met by a hot redhead with a charming smile as she wore only short shorts, a hot pink bra and oddly a top hat.

"Must be my lucky day" Vaughn said with a charming smile as he leaned against the door showing off his built body and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

The girl giggled as her eyes moved from Vaughn and to Damon as he stood up to see what was going on just as a couple other people ran down the hall half naked as well. "Wow," she said, as her eyes looked both men up and down. "The other guys must hate you at parties" she said with a laugh. "Anyway I'm looking some plastic cups, we're playing a weird version of Mario cart with drinking and stripping."

"Awesome!" Vaughn thought as he peeked out of the room wondering which room was filled with half naked drunk girls."

"So who's winning?" Damon asked as he handed her over a bunch of cups.

"Oh I'm pretty sure they will think I'm winning right now. I'm Sage," she told them with a laugh.

"I'm Vaughn and this is Damon," he told her with a charming smile

"Thanks you so much!" she told them and then quickly skipped out the door to rejoin her friends. Leaving both Damon and Vaughn wondering if that really happened.

"Hey so you and your baby mama still going strong?" Vaughn asked Damon with a curiously look.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh just so I know I can take a shot at the redhead" Vaughn told him with a huge smile. "God I love College life!" Vaughn yelled and Damon couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Entering the school hallways Elena let out a sigh as she made her way past the number or students including this years freshmen who all seemed terrified and not sure where they were going. When she finally reached her locker Bonnie and Caroline were already there and both seemed a little more upbeat then she did.<p>

"Hey, so today is our last official first day of high school!" Caroline squealed happily. When Elena didn't show the same enthusiasm Caroline calmed down and eyed her friend closely. "What is it?"

"I had to drop Claire off at daycare for her first full day" Elena said as she did her best not to cry. "And she cried and didn't want me to put her down" she added finding herself unable to stop some tears from escaping.

"Aw" Bonnie said sadly as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around Elena tightly. She could see just how hard it was to leave Claire with someone who wasn't family or friends for the first time. "She is going to be fine, you visited the daycare a number of times before but it will just take some getting use to that's all" Bonnie told her.

"I know, I know but it broke my heart" Elena told her as she brushed back her hair. "I spent a good ten minutes crying in the parking lot" Elena told her.

"Everything will be fine" Bonnie reassured her as she pulled back from the hug. Elena gave a slight nodded just as the bell went and they would have to head to class. For Elena it was one of the longest mornings of her life as she sat in class wondering if Claire would be okay and if she had stopped crying and calling out mama as Elena had to hand her over to the daycare staff.

By lunchtime Elena couldn't take it anymore and had to call and check up on her because if she didn't there was no way she was going to be able to make it through the afternoon. "Okay thank you so much" Elena said into her cell phone as she made her way towards the table in the cafeteria where Bonnie and Stefan were sitting.

"So?" Bonnie asked as Elena took her seat at the table.

"They say she is having her nap now and that she was fine all morning" Elena replied as she let out a sigh.

"That's good" Bonnie said with a smile, "She is adjusting well"

"Yeah I guess I overacted" Elena replied as she shook her head thinking of all the crazy scenario she had made up in her head of what could of happened at the daycare. Yet now she could relax a bit knowing that Claire would be all right.

"Yeah well you should probably call Damon back because he said you left him a voicemail of you crying this morning" Stefan reminded her. "I had to reassure him that the daycare wasn't a torture chamber," Stefan told her.

"Oh my god I completely forgot I did that!" Elena said as she stood up from her seat and pulled out her cell phone to call Damon and let him know Claire was fine.

As Elena left Bonnie couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at the nervous parents. Looking over at Stefan as he played with his food Bonnie rested her chin in the palm of her hand, "So how are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked her as he looked up at Bonnie.

"Well Rebekah has been gone for a few days now, I know how close you two were getting" Bonnie answered.

"It's been hard, the time difference makes it really difficult" Stefan told her since during the time that Rebekah had been gone they had only been able to talk on the phone once. It was starting make Stefan feel like maybe this long distance thing wasn't going to work after all.

"Look it hasn't been a week yet so why don't you give it some time, I mean the first week is always hard because your not use to the routine after a lazy summer." Bonnie told him and Stefan nodded. He wanted things to work between him and Rebekah and hoped that this long distance wasn't going to push them apart more then they already were.

When Elena returned to the table Caroline and Tyler were also making their way over and they seemed to be in the middle of one of their arguments? "It was one movie I don't see what the big deal is," Caroline said as she rolled her eyes.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked her friend.

"Tyler is upset I went to see a movie with Klaus" Caroline said like it was no big deal.

"What would you think if I took Sophie to the movies?"

"Slutty Sophie? Really Why would you ever do that?" Caroline asked with a nervous laugh as she saw what Tyler was doing.

"Come on its not weird, Elena would Damon find it weird if you and Stefan went to the movie's or if Damon went to the movies with say…. Bonnie?" Caroline asked trying to get her friends on her side.

Bonnie let out a scoff, "Yeah like that would ever happen" she mumbled under her breath.

Elena quickly gave Bonnie a little glare but knew there was no point in starting an argument with her because it would solve nothing so turned her attention back to Caroline. "First of all Damon and I have a 16 month old so we haven't been to the movies together in about 17-18 months. Only movie I've have seen was when I was with you in the park," She told her. "But no I don't think it would be weird if Stefan and I went to the movies but that's a totally different situation."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Damon would beg me to go in his place if it was a Romantic comedy" Stefan joked.

"Or a musical" Elena added with a smile.

"Thanks for the help guys" Caroline replied although it was a sarcastic tone. "Anyway I honestly don't see what the problem is, we're friends."

"Maybe for you but Klaus has other motives," Tyler told her.

"Nothing happened!" Caroline groaned.

"I get that, but Klaus doesn't just want to be your friend" Tyler replied.

"Can we just drop this" Caroline said as she rolled her eyes. Tyler was about to answer her but then decided he didn't want to keep fighting in an argument that was going no where so decided just to let it go for now but he would be keeping a close eye on Klaus for now.

* * *

><p>After a morning class Damon and Vaughn met up at a small restaurant on campus that was a popular hangout spot for the students. As a waitress brought over their food the cute redhead from the other day wondered into the restaurant. She first went up to the bar to get a soda and when she turned around she noticed Damon and Vaughn across the room.<p>

"Well hello boys" Sage said as she confidently walked over and pulled up a chair in between the guys.

"Well look who got dressed today" Damon joked with a smirk.

"It was a game and I apparently was very bad at it" Sage told him with a laugh.

"Well no stripping game is fun if your winning" Damon teased.

"Speaking from experience?" Sage asked and Damon just smiled. "Well trust me next time I think its only fair if you two join," Sage told them. "I would earn big points with my roommates if I brought some extra candy to the party."

"I'm in!" Vaughn chimed in happily. Sage gave him a big smile as she placed an arm on the back of each of their chairs.

"So tell me where does America sculpt man candy such as yourselves?" Sage asked.

"Seattle" Vaughn told her. "Rain City" he added and Sage gave a grimace look.

"Well you must be thrill to be here in the sun then" Sage told him. "I'm pretty much born and raised here, just live in a small town about forty-five minutes from here" Sage explained.

"Another small town kid huh" Damon said in a tone that let her know he wasn't a big fan of his small town.

"And where are you from?"

"Oh the little boring town of Mystic Falls" Damon told her. "A town where your business is everybody's business."

"Oh don't I know it" Sage laughed as she lifts her glass and clanked it with Damon.

The three spent the remainder part of the day laughing and having a good time before taking the fun back to Damon and Vaughn's dorm room where Sage snuck in some whisky for them to drink.

"OH MY GOD YOU DIDN'T!" Sage cried out loud as she stared at Damon in disbelief.

"I'm not kidding" Damon said with a laugh. "We set the old truck tires on fire and then rolled them across the bridge. Police station was on the other side so they couldn't get to us and they never found out it was us" he explained.

"That is terrible!"

"No one was hurt," he assured her, "Well except the police department reputation with the unsolved case of the flaming truck tires," he answered before chugging back his whisky.

"And here I thought I was bad" Sage said with a laugh. "Seriously you have to meet my friend R.J. you guys would totally get along"

Damon laughed and nodded his head as he checked his phone and saw that it was nine o'clock. "Just a sec" he said as he got up from the floor where both Sage and Vaughn drunkenly sat.

"Don't worry he's not bailing out it's just 9'oclock" Vaughn explained although not that well because Sage didn't quite get it. "He calls home this time every night to say goodnight to his daughter" he cleared up.

Sage's eyes widened in shock as she looked up at Damon, "Wow you have a daughter?" Getting up from her spot on the floor she walked over to Damon's bed and took a seat while he handed her a photo of little Claire. "Oh my gosh she is adorable!" Sage said with a huge smile and could see the big grin on Damon's face as he brought the phone to his ear and started talking into the phone.

"Look at those serenely blues" Sage said as she was in aw of the cute little girl in the picture with a big smile and blue eyes that were definitely Damon's.

Getting off the bed she moved back to the floor to give Damon some privacy while he said goodnight to his little girl on the phone and Sage couldn't help but smile when she saw the big smile on Damon's face when he talked to her.

When Damon returned to the floor Sage had a big smile on her face and handed the photo back over to Damon. "She is definitely a cutie, boys will be knocking on your door when she is a teenager" Sage laughed.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Damon snapped as his protective side came out and Sage couldn't help but laugh. "Oh the karma for the once womanizer who raises a daughter."

"You know if you keep this up I'm going to need to drink a lot more to forget this" Damon stated and Sage and Vaughn just laughed.

"Well what do you say we take this party down the street, a couple of my roommates are heading there we can check it out" Sage told them as she refilled all their glasses one last time.

"I have to leave tomorrow morning" Damon told her.

"All the more reason to party tonight!" Sage told him. "Come on one night of fun will be good for you," she told him. "Please come," she begged as she batted her eyes at him in a way Damon could tell she was able to get her way a lot.

"Fine, I'm in" he responded and both Vaughn and Sage cheered and chugged back the whisky. As Vaughn got up to grab his coat Sage gave Damon a big hug as she was so please he was coming.

"This is going to be so much fun I promise!" Sage told him as she took his hand then started to skip out the door. "But first we have to stop by and get R.J." she told the boys with a grin.

Once Sage was a few steps in front of them, Vaughn wrapped his arm around Damon's neck. "God she is hot," he whispered so that Sage couldn't hear.

"Don't worry she's all yours as long as you can find away to beat this R.J. guy for her attention" Damon told him.

* * *

><p>"We just need to stop in here for a second" Sage told the guys as she walked up to a local bar on campus. With her low cut black top and tight jeans she led the boys to the front doors.<p>

"Exactly how are you planning on getting us in?" Damon asked since none of them were twenty-one.

"I know the owner, we're fine" Sage assured him and then walked up to the bouncer flashing her smile. She leaned in close to the bouncer and neither Damon nor Vaughn knew what she was but the next thing they knew they were walking through the front doors of the bar.

"You and that magic smile" Vaughn whispered against her ear as they walked in the door.

"Oh yeah like you haven't used your charming smile to get your way" Sage giggled back.

Vaughn smiled back before he split off from the gang for a moment and join the fun on the dance floor. Sage giggled and shook her head as she saw Vaughn having fun dancing with some already pretty drunk girls. Turning back to Damon she noticed that there were a number of girls eyeing him closely.

"So" Sage said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him. "I want you to meet R.J." she told him happily and then started to pull him towards the bar counter.

"Hey" came a girls voice as she tried to step in between Damon and Sage. Flipping back her honey blond hair she reached out and touched Damon's chest as she licked her lips.

"Um he's with me" Sage interrupted and Damon was sure he sensed a bit of jealously in Sage's voice as she made the girl back off. Once she was gone Sage still had Damon by the hand and started pulled him again but this time he pulled back.

"Look Sage, maybe I never made it clear but I have a girlfriend" Damon told her.

"Yeah I know Elena, I saw a picture of her in your dorm" she told him and then as she watched Damon's face expression she thought maybe he thought she was interested in him. "Don't worry Damon I'm with R.J. and that's who I want you to meet" she told him and then let go of Damon's hand as she skipped over to the bar where a man with a shaved head and blue eyes was sitting drinking a beer.

Damon started to walked over to the guy when all of a sudden Sage walked right past the man and leaned over the bar counter and locked lips with the brunette female bartender. Damon halted in his spot and his mouth almost dropped as Sage made out with a cute brunette.

When they pulled apart Sage looked back over at Damon with a smile and Damon shook his head as he close the gap between them. "Well I obviously have a giant ego," Damon said as Sage just laughed. "You did this on purpose" he accused her with a laugh.

"I get my kicks where I can" Sage teased. "Damon Salvatore meet Rose James" Sage said as she placed her hand on Roes' arm. "My girlfriend"

"Nice you meet you" Damon told her, "Sorry I'm a little surprised Sage never mentioned-"

"That I was a girl, yeah she loves to freak people out. It's nice to meet you" Rose told him with a laugh.

"We're heading for the Kennedy party down the street," Sage told Rose with a smile.

"Great my shift is over in five" Rose told them and then made her way back to help some customers.

Once Rose left, Sage looked at Damon with a huge smile on her face while Damon bit his bottom lip. "I feel like an idiot" he told her and Sage just laughed and wrapped an arm around Damon and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "This is gonna be fun" she told him.

When Vaughn got off the dance floor he saw Sage talking with a girl, as they were getting ready to leave. Catching up to Damon he wrapped an arm around him as they followed not too far behind the girls. "So do you think I've got a shot with Sage?"

Damon laughed realizing Vaughn had missed Sage's little surprise, "Trust me buddy she is WAY out of your league."

* * *

><p>Sitting on her front porch Bonnie was starring down at one of the first modeling gigs she had gotten and even though she was happy about it she learned pretty quickly that Connor was not happy with it. After school she had called him with the good news and that she was given a prototype of the photo that had her posing with three other people. Although she could finally say she got her first gig there was one down side; she didn't get paid for it. This was what Connor was unhappy about and thought it wasn't something Bonnie shouldn't be proud of.<p>

"Everything all right?" hearing Elena's voice Bonnie looked up with a smile as Elena came walking up the driveway pushing Claire in her stroller. Seeing Elena with Claire, Bonnie smiled and then waved to them as they came closer.

"Bama" Claire chirped happily as she reached out for Bonnie with her little arms.

"Well look at you" Bonnie said with a laugh as she reach down to lift Claire out of the stroller and pulled her onto her lap. "Before I know it you'll have my name down" she said and then gave Claire a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Jenna is determined that before she learns to say all of your names she will have to learn to Jenna first" Elena told her as she took a seat beside Bonnie on the porch. "I think Claire finds it funny every time Jenna tries to get her to Jenna she just laughs. It has become a game."

"Are you teasing your aunt Jenna?" Bonnie asked Claire as she turned her around on her lap so that they were now face to face.

"Bama" Claire giggled as she touched Bonnie's cheek with little hands.

"So how are you handling her in daycare?" Bonnie asked.

Elena let out a sigh as she reached out a hand and touched Claire's cheek. "It's been hard, she still cries when I drop her off but I think I'm having a harder time leaving her there then she has staying there. Yesterday before I was out the door she had stopped crying and was picking up a toy," Elena told her.

"Haha it's a act to make mommy feel bad," Bonnie told her.

"Yeah and it's working" Elena told her as she ran her fingers through her long hair. "We are slowly getting into a routine but I think she is starting to really miss Damon because getting her to go to bed has gotten a little harder. Last night she was pretty fussy until about midnight."

"When is he home?"

"Couple hours" Elena replied with excitement.

Bonnie nodded and although she wasn't Damon's biggest fan it wasn't a secret about how much he loved his little girl and how much Claire loved him. For the first 14-15 months of her life she was with Damon everyday.

"So how are you?" Elena asked as she remembered how upset Bonnie seemed when they walked up.

Elena watched as Bonnie snuggled with Claire as she thought about what she was thinking about before Elena and Claire showed up. Bonnie bit her bottom lip and then reached over to the other side of her and picked up her photo and handed it to Elena. "It's for a local charity," she told her and she watched as Elena's eyes widen with huge smile spreading across her face.

"Bonnie this is amazing you must be so excited" Elena told her.

"I was" Bonnie told her but her smile slowly faded from her face when she remembered what Connor had said about it being a step in the wrong direction and not something she should be proud of. He called it a disgrace that she took the gig. "Connor though was not at all pleased, I seem to be nothing but a disappointment to him."

"I'm sure that's not true" Elena assured her.

"He called me taking this gig a disgrace," Bonnie told her sadly. "Connor obviously had high hopes for me and it looks like I do nothing but let him down and maybe he's not wrong. Maybe this whole dream is a waste of time," Bonnie added as she bowed her head in shame.

"That is not true, and I don't want you thinking that" Elena told her best friend as she wrapped her arm around her. "Like any job you have to do some dirty jobs before you can get to the top. Many have to mop the floors or buy the coffee before the get to the executive office. It'll happen trust me" Elena told her and even if it was just a little bit Bonnie started to believe her.

* * *

><p>Elena had her books all laid out on the kitchen table as she tried to get some homework done. She would glance over at Claire while she played on the floor with her ladybug held tightly to her body as she babbled away to herself. Elena just smiled over at her little girl as her pencil dropped to her notebook and watched as her daughter played on her own like she was in her own little world. As she sat there she noticed a car pull up on the driveway and when she got up to check she saw the blue Camaro.<p>

A smile grew on her face and she looked over a Claire, "Baby girl look whose outside!" Elena said happily to her daughter and watched as Claire looked up at her mom for a second and then got to her little feet and waddled over to the window and peaked her head out.

"DADDY!" she squealed for the first time in excitement and she started jumping up and down. She turned to look at her mommy with a huge smile on her face as she pointed out the window as Damon was walking up the driveway. "DADDY!" She squealed again as she looked out the window.

Elena couldn't help but laugh at how excited Claire was as she watched her daddy coming up the driveway. She shrieked and squealed, jumped up and down, as her daddy got closer and closer. "Is that daddy?" Elena asked her little girl who was now screaming out the window obviously Damon wasn't coming fast enough.

She watched as he climbed the steps of the porch and quickly closed the space between him and then door and after a gentle knock he slowly started to open the door and Claire was right their as soon as a small crack appeared. "Daddy, Daddy" she chirped as she tried to help him open the door faster.

As soon as he started to open the door a huge smile grew across Damon's face as he caught sight of his little ladybug and could hear her saying daddy for the first time. "Hello Ladybug!" he said with a chuckle as the door was wide open and Claire was raising her arms up high for Damon to pick her up. Loving seeing the excitement in her eyes Damon reached down and picked her up and then snuggled her close to his chest and inhaled her scent mixed with Elena's. "God daddy missed you so much ladybug," he told her as he started to kiss her temple while Claire held on to him tighter.

As he held his ladybug his eyes wondered up and over to Elena as she stepped closer to join the two and quickly snuck in a kiss that she had been dying to give him all week. "I've missed you so much!" Elena cried as her fingers ran through his hair and then she pressed her lips against his again.

When she pulled back, Elena just found herself happily staring at one of the most precious things in the world. Seeing how happy Damon was as he looked at his little ladybug and softly talked to her while she had her little arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. With a smile Claire gave her daddy a kiss on the nose as he talked to her and told her how much he loved her. The love between a father and his daughter was a gift Elena was so happy she got to see every time the two of them were together.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

_Dear Damon,_

_Well hopefully school is going well as we head into November and that you are finding time to relax in the midst of studying for exams and stuff. I for one would like to be in your shoe right now since our 18 month old really likes to test the rules. She's got herself a bit on an attitude especially since she has been sick with the flu as you know but now has a cold that is keeping both of us up. She also takes off running whenever she sees me grab a Kleenex so she is a very insightful little troublemaker._

_Just as you got a preview on the weekend of her reaction to the word "No" she still isn't fond of it and the temper tantrums are becoming a lot more frequent. Although the daycare says she is such an angel for them I am wondering if they are maybe mixing up our drama queen with someone else._

_Aunt Jenna recently got her a toy phone and its funny because she knows exactly what it is and every time she presses the buttons she tells us she is talking to you. It's so adorable, I took a video and sent it to you to show you because she can't wait to see you this weekend again._

_We love you and talk soon!_

_Elena and Claire_

* * *

><p>Lying on her back with her eyes closed, Elena enjoyed the feeling of Damon's lips sucking on her neck just as the sun was starting to rise. She let out a moan and let her hands run up and down his back. God it felt to good.<p>

"What do we have here?" Damon asked with a smile as he pulled away from her naked body and rolled off to get something from beside the bed. She immediately felt the loss of warmth that his body was providing her and look over at him wondering what he was doing. She watched as he reached down to the floor and picked up some whipped cream and wore a smirk on his face.

As he crawled back over to her his lips captured hers for a moment while Elena still lay on her back. He pulled away and let his fingers walk along her smooth skin and causing Elena to gasp as his fingers went lower and lower. Watching him closely she saw him shake the whipped cream and then drop a dollop of whipped cream on top of her bellybutton. She let out a gasp at the sudden coolness of it but the gasp soon turned into a moan as Damon's tongue came down to retrieve the sweet whipped cream. He then made a trail of dollops up her stomach and chest and licking them up before reaching her neck again and trailing kisses along her jaw line until he reached her lips. As their lips met, Elena's finger ran through his hair bringing him closer while his hand slowly made their way up the side of her body.

Rolling them over Elena was now on top straddling his hips with a smile as she placed his arms up over his head. With their hands clasped together above Damon's head Elena leaned down for a kiss. The kiss was hot and passionate as Elena's body was screaming for his to join hers or at least until the sound of a screaming baby woke Elena from her hot dream.

When Elena's eyes shot open they looked around her dark bedroom and saw she was alone in bed, she realized it had all been a dream. Letting out a groan she could hear Claire crying in the nursery and she cursed wishing she could go back to the dream. That dream was the most action she had gotten in weeks and it was driving her insane.

Hearing how Claire's cries didn't seem to be settling Elena let out a tired groan and pushed off the covers. Checking her clock she saw it was only 4am, "Claire what are you doing?" she said under her breath as she got up to check on her daughter.

With Claire being in daycare all week she was constantly around sick kids and catching everything they had. Just over a week ago she had the flu and bad cough so she was up pretty much up every night and all night. Now just as she was getting over the flu she now had a bad cold.

When Elena entered her nursery, the little girl was standing up in her crib. She had a runny nose and was rubbing her eyes as she cried. "Aw what's the matter?" Elena asked her softly as she picked her daughter up and felt her forehead. "Oh you're a little warm," Elena added as she wiped Claire's nose and cuddled the little girl close.

When Elena tried to put Claire back into her crib she started crying louder and louder as she clung to her mommy. With a sigh Elena picked Claire back up and walked her to the rocking chair. Draping a blanket over Claire's back, Elena sat down and had Claire snuggled against her chest as she slowly rocked her hoping she would fall back asleep. Yet Elena sat their rocking Claire and watching as the time went by and Claire didn't fall asleep.

5 am rolled around and Claire started to fuss and squirm on Elena's lap. With a yawn Elena got up and carried Claire out of the nursery and headed down stairs to the kitchen. Claire whimpered in Elena's arms as she was carried around the kitchen while Elena warmed up her bottle. "You're okay baby" Elena told her softly as she got the bottle out of the microwave and tested it on her wrist. Moving over to the couch Elena got comfortable and repositioned Claire so that she could give her the bottle.

Feeling Claire's forehead again she felt that she was still warm. Elena let out a sigh as she looked at the clock knowing that Claire was probably not going to go back to sleep. With her still having a bit of a fever Elena knew she would have to take her to the doctors and get her medicine, which meant she would not be going to school today. Letting out a sigh and a yawn she was so exhausted between taking care of Claire who was also sick and trying to keep up with her studies in school. Sleep had become a bit of a luxury for Elena lately since Claire was usually up before 5am lately and was waking up in the middle of the night due to her cough or cold.

Elena was really starting to see how exhausting it was having to go to school, and take care of Claire on her own. Mornings were always hectic with getting ready for school and Claire ready for daycare and a few times Elena was late for class even with first period spare. After school she had to try and do her homework in between feeding Claire dinner and getting her ready for bed that usually was a struggle lately since Claire was sick. Elena had already missed a couple days of school or had to leave early because Claire was sick so her time to study and do homework tended to happen while Damon was home. That meant that Elena and Damon had very little alone time and how her sex life was pretty much non-existent except in her fantasy dreams.

* * *

><p>About 10 am Elena pulled up to the doctor's office after being able to borrow the car from Jenna. As she parked the car her phone started to ring and as she looked at the caller id it read "Caroline." Biting her bottom lip, Elena put the phone to her ear as she stepped out of the driver's seat then opening the backseat door where Claire was strapped in.<p>

"Hey Caroline," she said with a sigh. "Yeah Claire isn't feeling well, I'm taking her to see Dr. Bennett now" she responded while unstrapping Claire and lifting her up and putting her on her hip. "No, it's just a bad cold and she has a bit of a fever" she told Caroline as she shut the door to the car and made her way to the front door of the doctors office. "Would you be able to get my homework for today since I don't think I'll be in at all" She asked her with a pleading voice. "Yeah, thanks Caroline" Elena answered before hanging up and making her way to the front desk.

The receptionist was just getting off the phone when Elena walked up holding Claire on her hip whom had a soother in her mouth. "Hi I have an appointment with Dr. Bennett for Claire Salvatore," Elena told her as the receptionist started looking at the daily schedule.

"Elena!" came Dr. Bennett's voice from behind her and when Elena turned around she saw Dr. Bennett standing there in her white lab coat.

"Dr. Bennett" Elena said with a smile as she crossed the waiting room and over to where Dr. Bennett was standing.

Dr. Bennett smiled at the two and then noticed pretty much right away that Claire didn't seem to be quite her happy self. "And how is the little lady feeling?" she asked as she looked at Claire.

Claire not being a fan of the doctors had her head resting on Elena's shoulder but looking away from the doctor in hopes that she couldn't see her anymore.

"Still not a fan of me huh" Dr. Bennett said with a chuckle. "Come on I'll take you in" she told her and then led Elena into the examining room.

With Claire sitting on the table Elena was standing behind her and holding Claire under the arms while Dr. Bennett started her examination. "How are her sleeping patterns?"

"Not good, she's up about three time a night and stays up after 4 or 5 am" Elena informed her.

"Is she eating?"

"Ah not her normal, but she is still drinking milk and water" Elena explained.

"Well that's good" Dr. Bennett said as she felt Claire's forehead and then took her temperature. "A bit of a high fever" she added and then with a small light checked her throat and then with her stethoscope checked her breathing.

Once Dr. Bennett finished her examination she stepped back to write in Claire's file while Elena picked up her daughter and snuggled the girl close to her chest, as she was getting fussy. "Well there isn't much we can do other then wait it out but I can give her a prescription that will make her a little more comfortable and sleep better, and you" Dr. Bennett told her with a smile.

Elena smiled as she nodded her head, "Thank you" she said knowing that she looked exhausted with dark circles under her eyes.

"Things a little stressful for you?" Dr. Bennett asked seeing how tired and stressed Elena looked as she tried to sooth her fussy little girl.

"I'm a teenage mother and for the most part doing it all on my own" Elena told her as she looked down at her sick little girl. "I'm still trying to figure out how to time manage school and being there for Claire."

Dr. Bennett nodded and then walked over to the counter and opened up one to the drawers. "I'm sure I gave you one of these information pamphlets before but here is another one," she told Elena as she handed it to her. "It's a group meeting for teen parents, they share their stories struggles and everybody helps each other through everybody's experiences. While the parents talk their kids get to play and interact with other kids. I know you weren't really interested before but maybe they can help you find a way to deal with being on your own since Damon is off at college during the week. It would be worth a try and you will get to meet parents who know what you are going through."

Elena took the pamphlet and nodded her head not sure if it was something she was interested in doing. Dr. Bennett reached out and touched Claire's cheek as she looked back at Elena. "At least think about it," she told her.

"I will" Elena told her as she stuffed the pamphlet in her pocket and got Claire's coat on and got her ready to go. Saying goodbye to Dr. Bennett, Elena left the doctors office with a prescription for Claire in hopes that it would make her a little more comfortable at night. Once Claire was strapped into her car seat after a bit of a struggle and crying since she didn't like the car seat, Elena slipped into the driver and sat back with a sigh. After a moment Elena reach into her pocket and pulled out the pamphlet and checked when meetings were and wondering if she should go or not.

* * *

><p>Damon had gone down to the pub with Sage after the lunch rush to do their homework while Rose was working her afternoon shift in Bree's pub. It wasn't unusual for the pub to clear out around 2pm so the three pretty much had the place to themselves. Rose was busy cleaning the glasses and preparing for the night shift and Damon and Sage pretty much took up the whole bar counter with their books.<p>

"Alright we have been at this for an hour I need a break" Sage said with a huff as she dropped her pencil on her notebook and closed up her textbook.

"I'm all for that" Damon said as he too shut his books. "How about a round of whisky!" he added with a smirk.

Rose rolled her eyes at his cocky smile, "Nice try" she told him and then poured him a glass of water and slid it down the bar.

Damon gave her a pout and then in defeat took a sip of the water. "You know if you weren't so intimidated by masculinity, that would work" Damon mumbled.

Rose giggled and shook her head at the cocky dark hair smooth talker as she walked over and leaned over the counter so she was face to face with Damon. "Masculinity doesn't intimidate me but I think someone isn't use to not getting what he wants when he flashes that smile" Rose told him with a pouted lip.

"It's a curse you don't miss until it's gone," Damon told her with a sigh.

"Poor baby" Rose said as she lifted his chin up.

Damon backed away from her and shook his head while the two girls giggled at his frustration that his charm didn't work on them. Sage leaned over and gave Damon a hug, "Don't worry it's not you it's me" she told him.

"Actually it is me" Damon replied.

"Well either way we can go have some fun and study later" Sage told him.

"Well considering you have the night shift here tonight you better study your butt off" Rose told her as she came over to set the clean glasses under the counter.

Sage looked at Rose with a confused look and a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about I don't work tonight?" Sage told her.

Rose eyed her girlfriend with narrowed eyes and shook her head slowly at Sage, "Yes, you agreed to take the night part of my shift because I have a class," she reminded her.

"But I have a test tomorrow morning!" Sage panicked.

"You said you would take it!" Rose snapped back.

"Crap!" Sage cursed under her breath as she pulled out her phone and saw that she had indeed agreed to take Rose's shift. "What about Hayley?"

"She's got a bit of a dog problem," Rose told her.

"Dog problem?" Sage questioned.

"Her dog has obedience issues, which is true because it bit me once" Rose told her.

"Greta?"

"Has school" Rose told her with a sigh as she tapped her fingers on the bar counter.

"So there is no one," Sage complained with a pout.

"Except you" Rose clarified.

Sage bit her bottom lip and started looking around the empty pub and then her eyes fell on Damon and it was like a light bulb lit up. "Damon!" Sage said with a smile as she slipped into the seat next to him and was giving him a big smile.

Damon looked up from his book knowing just what Sage was about to ask. "I've never bartended" he told her.

"Don't worry it's not hard and besides it's a Wednesday night, so it shouldn't be busy anyway" Sage told him as she batted her eyed pleading to him. "Come on I'll teach you!" Sage told him as she hopped off the bar stool and pulled Damon along with her to behind the bar.

"What about Bree the boss?" Rose asked but Sage was already fully invested in teaching Damon how to be a bartender.

"She'll be fine, she loves me!" Sage replied with a smile and Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Well this should be interesting" Rose said as she took a seat on the other side of the bar and watched as Sage was teaching Damon the ropes.

"Ignore her you will be awesome!" Sage told him. "You have the body built, the eyes, smile and even though I don't want to jump your bones I'm sure many girls fantasize about you" Sage told him.

"Come one you can't say there isn't a little part of you that isn't interested?" Damon teased and then his eyes looked between Rose and Sage who both shared a similar "No thank you" look. "Not even a little?"

"Haha sorry honey I know this is probably new for you but you aren't our type" Rose laughed.

"Now Elena on the other hand…" Sage teased as she took Damon's phone and found a picture of Elena.

"Oh let me see!" Rose chirped holding out her hand to get a better look at the infamous Elena she had heard so much about. "Oh yes Damon you should have her come visit" Rose told him as she checked out the picture of Elena.

"Yeah I not sure how I feel about that" Damon said as she snapped his phone away from the girls not liking them ogling over his girlfriend.

"Oh I think he's jealous!" Rose teased.

"I'm not jealous" Damon told them as he shook his head.

"What ever you say honey" Rose laughed.

"Okay R.J. he needs to concentrate now!" Sage said as she pulled out a tin cup as she scolded her girlfriend. "Now I'm gonna teach you a few ticks that will help you make some tips" Sage told him and then held the tin cup in the pal of her hand. "Here is the palm spin," she told him as she gave him a demonstration with the tin cup spinning in the palm of her hand.

"Seems simple enough" Damon told her as he tried himself.

"And hey if you screw up and drop the cup just give the girls a smile and they will forgive you" Rose told him.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me Rosebud," Damon teased as he did the palm spin with the tin cup no problem. With a smirk he looked at Rose and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Plus a little flirting never hurts, you do know how to flirt right?" she asked as she took the cup from his hand to show him the trick again.

Sage laughed and shook her head as she wrapped her arm around Damon's neck, "Trust me he has an 18 month old daughter at the age of 19 so I think he has no problems in that department."

For the next couple hours Damon got lessons from Sage and Rose on how to bartend. Learning a few flair tricks, juggling, flipping bottles and a few moves for pouring including how to pour three shots at once. He managed to catch most of them and when he didn't the girls told him to just flash his smile and all would be forgiven. With the music in the pub going the three had some fun behind the bar and helping Damon to find his rhythm so he could play the part of bartender.

* * *

><p>Walking in the front door Jeremy and Jenna would think they were entering a torture chamber as Claire's screams could be heard from like down the block. Closing the door behind them Jenna looked around the house until she found Claire lying face down on the floor kicking her legs. Her little face was red but there wasn't a single tear in her blue eyes.<p>

"Oh dear what happen in here?" Jenna asked while taking in the sight of the upset little girl while Elena was sitting on the couch reading her textbook.

"I wouldn't let her throw her bottle so I took it away" Elena said without looking up from her textbook. Elena didn't even flinch or look up when Claire got up from her spot on the floor and stumbled over to the couch in front of her mom screaming at the top of her lungs because she couldn't get what she wanted.

"I wonder who she gets her stubbornness from?" Jeremy teased as he dropped his school bag and then made his way to the kitchen.

Claire's screaming started to soften as she had her face pressed against Elena's lap and would every so often look up at her mom's face to see if she was looking back at her. When she wasn't getting any attention during her tantrum Claire dropped to the floor by her mom's feet and sat there whimpering while holding her plush toy ladybug.

"It's so tough being an 18 month old" Jenna stated with a sigh while she made her way to the kitchen to get started on dinner for everyone.

Biting her bottom lip Elena looked down at Claire since she had been pretty quiet for a while and the little terror was now adorably sleeping as she cuddled with her plush ladybug. With a smile Elena slowly and quietly set her textbook down and then got up from her seat and snuck into the kitchen where Jenna was starting to make dinner and Jeremy was sitting at the kitchen table with his video game.

"She asleep?" Jenna asked.

Elena gave a nodded while rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. "It was only a matter of time since she slept about three hours last night and didn't have a nap earlier this afternoon" Elena told her while she slipped onto the barstool. "And after all the energy she put into that temper tantrum I think exhaustion finally caught up with her, thank god!"

"Looks like she is getting a jump start on the terrible twos," Jenna teased while she chopped up some vegetables but she could see just how exhausted and stressed out Elena was. "Hey, why don't you go take a nap and I can watch her" she offered.

Elena gave a slight smile liking the idea but had to shake her head. "Turns out I have a math test tomorrow I need to study for" she told her aunt as she slowly got up from her seat.

"You can't keep burning it at both ends Elena you will collapse" Jenna said as she set down her knife on the counter and closed the gap between her and Elena.

"Too bad the deadbeat dad isn't around" Jeremy snipped without looking up from his game.

Hearing this Elena started fuming, "Jeremy SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Elena screamed at her brother making Jeremy jump by her sudden loud angry voice.

"Elena" Jenna tried to ease her but as exhausted as Elena was she had had enough of Jeremy comments about Damon not being around. In fact she was tired with everyone who seemed to think she was making wrong decisions either in school or with Claire. Her friends didn't seem to like the fact she had to blow off spending time them and sometime the judgmental looks from the other kids at school.

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE JEREMY!" Elena yelled at her brother. "DAMON WOULD DO ANYTHING TO BE ABLE TO GO TO SCHOOL HERE BUT INSTEAD HE USED HIS TRUST FUND MONEY TO GET YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS HELP!" she snapped. After the words left her mouth she immediately regretted them because she had promised Damon she wouldn't tell Jeremy the truth about how they paid for his rehab and bailing him out of jail.

"What did you say?" Jeremy asked as he dropped his video game and stared at his sister in shock.

Elena stammered for a moment because she knew it was too late to take any of it back and she look over a Jenna who remained quiet.

"Just back off Damon" Elena answered and then stormed out of the room leaving Jenna to fill Jeremy in on what Damon had done for him.

About thirty minutes later there was a soft knock on Elena's bedroom door and Jenna slowly opened it and peaked her head into to see Elena sitting at her computer desk taking notes and studying for her test. When she heard the door open she looked over at her aunt and then let out a frustrated sigh. "I know I shouldn't have lost it on him like that" Elena said having an idea what Jenna was thinking.

"Don't worry I talked to him" Jenna said as she stepped into the room. "Claire is awake," she told her.

"I figured as much" Elena said with a sigh as she closed her books and got up.

Jenna stepped in front of Elena and held her hand out to stop her from leaving the room. "Don't worry about her, Jeremy is entertaining her," she told her. "I think you and I should talk" Jenna added as she motioned for Elena to take a seat on the bed. She had dark circles under her eyes and it looked like the poor girl would collapse at any time.

"Elena you know I'm here for you when ever you need me," Jenna told her as she wrapped her arm around the tired teenager. "Look I'm not going to pretend I understand what it is you are going through but you are not alone in this," she told her niece.

Elena nodded her head as she rested her head on Jenna's shoulder. "I just feel like when I'm at school I'm missing out being with Claire and when I have to do homework she cries because I can't play with her, then when I'm spending time with her I feel like my grades are slipping" Elena told her honestly. "I'm so tired that I feel like I'm useless to everyone."

"It will get better, you just need to learn to better time manage and maybe talk to someone who has or is going through what you are so you know your not the only one" Jenna told her.

Hearing that Elena let out a sigh and got up from her embrace with Jenna and walked over to her desk and picked up the pamphlet that Dr. Bennett had given her earlier. Holding the pamphlet she looked back at Jenna and then handed it to her.

"What's this?" Jenna asked.

"Dr. Bennett gave it to me when I took Claire to the doctors today" Elena started as she handed the pamphlet to Jenna and sat back down beside her. "It's for teen parents, you get to talk to others and learn their struggles how they handled them and at the same time the kids get to interact with each other."

"You should go" Jenna told her.

Elena shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "I don't know," she answered.

"Elena they would know better then anyone what you are going through especially since you're are in a way a single mom." Jenna told her.

"I'm not a single mom," Elena snapped back.

"I didn't mean it like that" Jenna retracted, "I mean that during the week for the most part other then a little help from us you are taking care of Claire on your own. You're juggling school and taking care of Claire and if you plan on getting a part-time just to raise money for college they would be the people to talk to" Jenna explain.

Elena nodded her head as she looked down at her lap thinking over everything Jenna had told her.

"At least give it a try, go to one meeting and see how it goes," Jenna suggested to her and Elena looked up at Jenna and gave a nod.

* * *

><p>Rose sat in her class lecture taking notes and watching the clock until she could finally leave the boring class that really taught her nothing new other then what she could of learned in the textbook. Finally the professor dismissed the class, Rose' packed up her stuff just as her cell phone started to vibrate. "Hello, Bree?" Rose said into the phone when she saw the caller ID.<p>

"GET DOWN TO THE BAR NOW!" she snapped before ending the call.

Not having anytime to respond Rose felt a little nervous as she wondered what the hell could of happened. Pulling her bag over her shoulder Rose quickly hurried out of the classroom as she pressed Sage's number on speed dial. "Sage get you ass to the bar now! Something is up" she told her and then quickened her pace.

Running up the sidewalk Rose saw Sage crossing the street and both had a very worried look on their faces. "What the hell is going on?" Sage asked her as she started throwing out questions at Rose about what could have happened. "I told Damon to call me if he had any problems but he never called."

"Well this is all your fault if Bree is pissed" Rose snapped.

"You are going to sell me out, we were both teaching him earlier today!" Sage told her as the two rounded the corner and made their way to the pub entrance that was oddly packed with people. Both girls pushed their way through the crowed pub until they found Bree not far from the door.

When she saw the two girls she gave them both a smirk as they made their way over to her.

"What happened?" Rose asked ready for the hammer to be brought down on them.

Bree looked at the girls for a second and then her eyes turned to Damon behind the bar counter as he flipped bottles and flashed his smile and joked with the customers. It also didn't go unnoticed that majority of the people hovering around the bar were women who all seemed to be drooling over the new hunky bartender. "I don't know where you girls found him but never has my bar been this busy on a Wednesday night" Bree told them.

Behind the bar Damon tossed bottles up in the air and then poured a number of glasses at once before sliding them down the bar counter to the customers. He seemed to be having a lot of fun as well as he interacted with the customers while pouring their drinks and obviously the attention and ogling girls didn't hurt either.

"It was all my idea" Sage told her proudly and Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Either way I love him already" Bree told the girls before she walked off.

"It was all my idea" Rose imitated and Sage couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey if you were going to have me take all the blame honey then I'm taking all the glory," She said with a smirk.

The two girls made their way through the crowd and sat at the bar while Damon flipped and poured bottles as he flashed his famous smirk. He slid a glass down the counter to an eager woman who couldn't help but lick her lips as her eyes wondered up and down that hot bartender.

When Damon turned he saw Sage and Rose taking their seats at the bar with smiles on their face. Walking over to them he leaned over the counter in front of them and smiled. "ID please" he asked them and both girls rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry we will just have a water" Sage told him as Damon gave them a smile.

With a chuckle Damon swiftly reached for some glasses and filled them with water before handing them over to the girls. Rose accepted the water and raised it to cheer with Sage, "Look at us we created a talented bartender" she told her. "And Damon you will be happy to know our boss Bree loves you!"

"Hey this gig isn't so bad, and the tips are great!" Damon told them. "I've got about $50 in tips already" he added with a smirk.

"$50 on a Wednesday night! Only crap" Sage said with her eyes open wide since that wasn't a normal Wednesday. "God you must be quite the flirt" Sage said.

"It's a gift what can I say" he told them with a smirk. "Now scram so I can get some actual paying customers" he told them and they both couldn't help but giggle as they got up only to have two other girls ready to take their seats at the bar.

* * *

><p>Gathered in a circle with a number of other young parents Elena sat in her seat pulling at her sleeves and her head down nervously waiting for the meeting to begin. In the middle of the circle of chairs the toddles were playing or sitting on their parents lap. In the beginning Claire clung to Elena with a death grip but soon she slowly made her way over to play with some of the toys by her mom's seat.<p>

Looking around there were five other people sitting in the circle, four other women and one guy and just like Elena they all seemed pretty tired. While they all sat there a woman about thirty came into the room and smiled at the group. "Hi everyone I'm Paige Fell and as you all know everyone here shares a similar situations. We are all young parents. I myself am a single mother and was only 17 when my son was born. He is now sixteen years old and after the experience I went through I wanted to help other young teenage parents with the troubles. And that's what I'm here for" she told them as she looked at the group. "So lets go around and share our stories."

Paige looked around at the room and her eyes landed on the woman with dark skin and curly hair so she could begin. "Hi I'm Amiee Bradley I got pregnant when I was 17 and my daughter Mya is now three years old. When my parents found out I was pregnant they kicked me out and I've never heard from the guy again." Amiee told the group as she looked over at the dark curly haired little girl who was playing with a toy car. "Over the years I would lie awake and cry not sure how we were going to manage to get by. I work three jobs to put food on the table and pay rent and there are times I wonder if what I am doing is the right thing" she said with a sigh, "and then I see her smile and I am happy that I get to see your grow up into a smart little girl. She is my world."

Next to her was a young Latina girl about Elena's age who was holding her two-year-old daughter on her lap that she slowly rocked her back and forth while she fell asleep. "Hi my name is Caitlin and this is my daughter Camille. I was fifteen when I got pregnant and now my daughter just turned two a couple weeks ago. I was a wild child who acted out because I came from a broken home. My mother is an alcoholic and for most of my childhood I have had to take care of her. I was careless because I wanted attention and ended up pregnant. I honestly don't know who her father is but I don't think he would be around anyway. I've had to drop out of school so I can work and hopefully move out of my mother's trailer park so that I can give Camille the life she deserves. It's been tiring and at times I have no idea if what I am doing is doing more damage then good for her."

Elena found her heart breaking for theses people already and she hadn't heard everyone's story yet. Up next was the sole guy in the group who was looking down at his daughter asleep in his car seat beside him. "My name is Derek" he started to say as he scratched his blonde hair. "This is my daughter Katie, she is fifteen months old and since the time she was two months old it's just been the two of us. My girlfriend and I were young and careless. We both came from good homes but we rebelled against our parents. At sixteen being responsible for another human being isn't for everyone and my girlfriend couldn't handle it. In the end she left us to go back home to her parents because she didn't believe she was the mothering type. Since Katie was born I've cleaned up my act I dropped out of high school to work but I take a few night courses so I can one day give my little girl everything since she doesn't have a mother."

Next up was a Spanish girl with long dark greasy hair who looked very skinning and had dark circles under her eyes a lot worse then anyone else in the group. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and it didn't take a genius to figure out this girl had a drug problem. "My name is Kimberley I'm 19 and I have a six month old son Ricky. He is all I have left in this world but even before he was born my life has been a mess. I am an addict and I can't get through a day with out alcohol or something to numb the pain. I've tried Rehab but I tend to relapse fairly quickly. I love my son so much and I don't know what I would do without him and I'm trying to get better because child services is threatening to take him away from me. I want to get help, I need help for me and my son."

As Elena sat their and listened to everyone's story Claire came back over to her mom and climbed on to her lap and snuggled up with her mom just as the girl beside Elena was starting. "Hi I'm Vanessa, I'm twenty now but my boyfriend and I got pregnant in our senior year of high school. We both had to drop out and get jobs to support ourselves. We got married when I was about five months pregnant and rising a one year old has been hard on both of us and now it seems that our relationship with each other is suffering. I love my husband but we spend so much time fighting about money I'm not sure if we are going to make it."

Hearing their stories Elena found herself snuggling Claire closer on her lap as she started to see that many of these people were having a lot harder times then she was. In many cases they were alone in raising their son or daughter but Elena had a lot of support. Sure Damon was away for a three to four days a week but she had Jenna and her friends there to help her out while many of these women and Derek didn't have anyone. As hard as things were for her right now she was so thankful to have Damon and everyone in her life willing to be there for her and Claire when they needed them.

* * *

><p>As the week came to an end Damon was thrilled to be able to head home to see his girls. The beginning of his week was filled with tests and essays but on Wednesday he was able to make quite a bit of money bartending at Bree's pub and Bree was eager to get Damon to work again. Even with Damon being away for the weekend Bree was willing to have him take on some shifts during the week. Yet that was a conversation that would have to wait until next week as he planed to spend the whole weekend with his little family.<p>

"Zooom Zooom Zooom!" Damon said as he held Claire up in the air and was running her around the Salvatore living room like she was a plane. He would raise her up and down, twirl in circles as the little girl giggled in delight. "Mayday, mayday in coming for a crash landing!" Damon said as he raced over to the couch with Claire in the air. "Mayday, mayday!" he repeated and then Damon fell backwards onto the couch and Claire giggling away as she landed on his stomach. Claire had a huge smile on her face as her little fists scrunched up his black shirt on his chest. "Okay give daddy a kiss," Damon said to her softly and then with a smiley Claire leaned forward and gave her daddy a quick kiss.

"Daddy loves you ladybug," Damon told her as he lifted her up high enough so that he could blow on her tummy and get a huge giggle from her.

As the two were playing on the couch together and Damon talked lovingly to their daughter, Elena walked in and was leaning against the doorframe and watched the interaction between the two. After a moment and then checking her watch Elena felt bad that she would have to break up the father-daughter moment. "Alright its time for a certain little girl's bedtime" Elena said as she came over to sit on the couch next to Damon lying on the couch and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Just a few more minutes" Damon pouted.

Elena smiled at Damon as he snuggled with their daughter. "You can play more tomorrow but tonight after a week of her being sick she is finally back to herself." Elena told them.

Damon gave a sigh and then sat up on the couch and gave his 18-month-old daughter a kiss while he stood up. "I just feel like I never get enough time with her" Damon told Elena as she two started to head up the stairs and into Claire's nursery.

"Don't worry you two can play all day tomorrow" Elena told him as she wrapped her arm around Damon's back as they made their way into the nursery. "But tonight I believe it is my turn for some playtime" she whispered in Damon's ear seductively and really getting his attention.

Luckily Claire seemed to be in the cooperating mood tonight and pretty much went right to sleep as Damon and Elena left the nursery. As soon as the nursery door was softly closed Elena turned to Damon and jumped on him right there. After weeks of not being able to get some much needed alone time her fantasy dreams had really gotten the best of her.

Her arms were around his neck as their lips collided in a desperate and passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Damon to respond as he hands roamed over her curvy body and then lifted her up in his arms not daring to break the hot kiss. Moans could be heard coming from both of them as the Damon did his best not to stumble while he held her in his arms and tried to walk down the hall towards his bedroom. As he carried her over the threshold Elena's hands ran through Damon's hair so that it was all standing up.

Shutting the door with his foot, Damon quickly moved them to the bed before finally setting Elena down on her own two feet. As they broke from their long and passionate kiss Elena's hand slowly trailed down from his hair to his neck, over his chest before ripping the shirt off him and throwing it to the ground.

Leaning back in for another kiss, Elena removed her zipped up sweater and let fall to the ground to join Damon's black shirt that was definitely missing some buttons now. Turning them around so the back of Damon's legs hit the bed, Elena took advantage of this and pushed him back so he fell onto the bed but never taking his eyes off her. With a smirk of her own Elena removed her t-shirt so all she was wearing was her black lace bra and took her sweet time to climb on top of him before capturing his lips again.

As their tongues danced, Elena's hands slowly moved down his torso and over his six pack abs. With Elena straddling his waist Damon's hand roamed up and down her jean covered thighs and buttocks and pulling her closer and closer to him as he could. Starting to work on the button on her jeans, Damon rolled them over so that he was now hovering over Elena and not breaking the kiss for a second.

Things were getting hotter by the second and it was just a matter of time before the rest of their clothes would be discarded. Unfortunately the ringing of the telephone started to dampen the mood.

"Ignore it" Elena pleaded a she kissed his neck and shoulder.

"I was planning on it" Damon told her with a chuckle as he sucked on the soft skin on her neck. They resumed kissing and trying to ignore the phone until he realized it was the home intercom meaning someone was at the front door. Letting out a grunt Damon reluctantly pulled away from Elena to reach over to the bedside table to get the phone.

"Are you serious?" Elena complained as she lay under Damon.

Picking up the phone Damon was not amused at all, "Make it quick. What you do want?" Damon snapped into the phone as he waited to find out who was waiting at the front door.

There was a moment of silence on the other end and Damon let out a grunt. "HELLO!" Damon snapped again.

"Hi… Damon it's me Jeremy… I ah need to talk to you" Jeremy said into the intercom

This was a surprise to Damon as he held the phone to his chest and looked down at Elena with a puzzled look on his face. "It's your brother…at the front door" Damon told her wondering if she had any idea what this was about.

Looking up at Damon with a guilty look she lick her lips just as Damon was rolling off her and still starring at Elena waiting to see what she knew about what Jeremy was doing here. "What's going on?" he asked her.

Elena sat up on the bed and pushed back her hair, she bit her bottom lip because she knew exactly why Jeremy was here. "Yeah I think I think I know why" she told him guiltily. "I may of let it slip that you paid for his rehab."

Damon bowed his head knowing that this information would of come out eventually but he had hoped he would have a little more time. Putting the phone back to his ear he heard Jeremy's pleads. "Please Damon I just want to talk" he told him.

"Yeah I'll be right down" Damon told him and then reached over to hang up the phone. "And here I thought we wouldn't get interrupted if we stayed at my place instead of yours" Damon said as he rolled off the bed and moved across the room to get a fresh black shirt out of his dresser drawer. "I'll be back" Damon told her and then left the room and a half naked Elena letting out a deep sigh as she fell back on the bed in frustration. She was definitely going to kick Jeremy's ass later.

Doing up the button on his jeans and flattening his messy make out hair he made his way down the stairs. Peaking his head into the main room he saw that it was empty which would make this conversation a little easier. Reaching the door Damon swung it opened and looked anything but thrilled as Jeremy stood on the other side with his hands in his pockets. "Jeremy" he said with a smirk trying to be polite. "What brings you here at… 9:30?" Damon asked as he looked at his watch as he leaned against the doorframe standing in front of Jeremy.

"I was hoping we could talk" he told him and after a beat Damon stepped aside and let Jeremy walk into the house. The two remained silent as they made their way to the main room and took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Pulling his hands out of his pocket Jeremy started to pull on the end of his sleeves as looked down at his shoes and then up at Damon as he sat next to him.

"I um I heard about what you did" Jeremy started to say.

Damon shook his head and bowed his head, "You weren't suppose to find out, Elena shouldn't have told you."

"It's not her fault I was being a jerk and I think with all the stress and exhaustion she snapped" Jeremy said in defense of his sister.

"I know she told me, I was just hoping this conversations could of come at a much better time," Damon explained.

"I've been a jerk, blaming you for leaving my sister when really I was the reason you have to go away."

"No I went away to school because I know what it's like when you feel like no one is there for you. You needed help and I was able to help. You got to get better and then come home to your Aunt and sister. I didn't want you feeling guilty about me having to go away for school while you are recovering. I didn't mind being the bad guy as long as you were getting the help you need. You and your sister have lost a lot in the last few years I didn't want you to lose each other."

Jeremy bit his bottom lip and nodded his head, "You surprise me Damon" Jeremy told him.

"What can I say we have a complicated relationship?" Damon told him with a smirk and Jeremy gave a chuckle.

Ever since Damon had gotten his sister pregnant he hated the guy and had made it no secret to Damon how he felt but even with that Damon went ahead and helped him out to make sure he could get better. Maybe from this point on their relationship would take a turn for the best.

Damon walked Jeremy to the door both with their hand in their pockets and heads down. This was definitely the first real conversation the two had had that didn't involve snarky comments or yelling. As Jeremy stepped out of the house he looked back at Damon still having no idea how to thank the guy who he had been a real jerk to. "I want to pay you back" Jeremy told him honestly.

"Just stay out of trouble," Damon told him as he reached out and lightly punched Jeremy's arm. "So we're good now?"

Jeremy licked his lips and nodded his head as he stepped closer to Damon and wrapped his arms around him. Damon was taken back at first but soon wrapped his arms around the 15 year old in a somewhat brotherly hug and patted him on the back. "We're good" he told the younger boy as they broke from the hug and Jeremy started to make his way to the cab he had called to come pick him up. Waving him off Damon slowly shut the door behind him and leaned against it and let out a shaky breath.

"So" came Elena's voice as Damon looked up the stairs to see Elena standing there wearing nothing but his black shirt that only had two buttons now. "I'm getting really tired of sharing you tonight" Elena told him with a smile.

Damon gave her a smile as he tossed his phone across the room and then pulled the home phone off the hook so that nobody else would interrupt them as he raced up the stairs with a smirk and chasing a giggling Elena back to his room and closing the door behind them

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**_This is a long one. Hope you enjoy it! Couldn't cut much out since some of it comes into play in the next coming chapters._**

_Dear Diary,_

_Over these last few months I have found myself desperately wanting this modeling career to get off the ground but just when I think I have a break Connor just seems more and more disappointed with me and there is nothing I can do._

_I've had a few more auditions some successful but they don't pay that much. My mom still isn't too keen on the idea of me pursuing this modeling gig and finds Connor a bad influence. In the last few months my mother and I have fought more then we have ever and there have been days where we don't talk at all. She doesn't know Connor like I do and I know that one of these days all the hard work I am putting into this modeling is going to pay off. I just wish my mom and friends would see that._

_Bonnie_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Nationalism is like patriotism and when people identify with their county and show extreme love for ones country. For homework I want you to read about how Nationalism played a part during World War I. " Alaric said a loud to his class as he walked in between the row of desks as the students took notes or pretended. For the most part he knew that they were all just trying to wait out the final minutes until lunchtime. "And I hope you all find the time this weekend to finish reading the chapter since there will be a test Monday" this statement got groans from everyone in the class. Elena and Bonnie shared looks of disappointment beside each other. There went their free homework weekend.

As the bell rang to end class everyone slowly collected their belongs as they left the class and giving Mr. Saltzman a look of disgust on their way out of the class. "And here I thought we were going to get to slack off on our last week before Christmas break" Bonnie said with a sigh.

"Well I'll have to find time to study on the road since Claire and I are going down to visit Damon tonight." Elena explained.

"You bought your bus tickets?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep, and we got a hotel for the weekend since their isn't really room in the dorm for me and a baby with Damon and his roommate" Elena told her. "Damon is making some pretty good money bartending so the trip is paid for.

"And your okay with him bartending? I mean bars aren't exactly the place where future mother Theresa's hangout" Bonnie stated her discreetly but Elena read in between the lines.

Elena rolled her eyes at her friend who seem to be insinuating that Damon was maybe having a little fun on the side with some of the girls while serving them drinks. "Look I know what you're getting at but Damon wouldn't do that," Elena stated.

"Elena there is a reason guys like Damon make good money bartending," Bonnie told her.

"Bonnie I'm not naive I know bartenders make more money when they flirt with their customers but there is a line and I trust and know Damon won't cross it" Elena told her.

"I'm just saying you should be careful," Bonnie told her, "My sister…"

"Okay you need to stop with the he did this and that to my sister because that was a long time ago. I'm choosing to trust Damon so I think you should respect that and not be waiting and hoping for a chance to say I told you so" Elena told her as she was getting really fed up with Bonnie's hate for Damon especially when she hardy ever sees him.

"I'm not waiting to say I told you so" Bonnie defended.

"Then lets just drop it" Elena told her as the two stood in the school hallway by Elena's locker. "I'm tired of defending Damon when he has done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? Elena you're a teenage mother because of him" Bonnie scoffed.

Elena slammed her locker shut and let out a frustrated sigh, "Maybe you should pay attention in health class Bonnie it takes two. Would it make you feel better if I dumped Damon and not only was teenage mother but a single mother and Claire being brought up in a broken home?" Elena snapped before leaving her friend standing there speechless while she head for the cafeteria.

Bonnie watched her friend as she stormed off and felt a little bad for the things she had said. Of course she was just trying to look out for her friend but maybe always reminding her of Damon's past wasn't the best way to help. She was very bias about him because of everything her sister had told her about him but obviously Damon had changed if Elena was still with him.

With a sigh Bonnie was about to head towards the cafeteria when she suddenly saw Connor standing near the school entrance. Looking quickly around the hall she made her way over to him and once he saw she was coming towards him he stepped outside. "Hey what's going on?" she asked him.

"There is a gig, and you could be exactly what they are looking for. The audition is in a few months in Atlanta," Connor told her with excitement.

Bonnie's face lit up in excitement at the news and found herself speechless at the chance to go to Atlanta!

Connor smiled as her excitement and then continued by pulling out a bathing suit ad that was dated for the following year out of a plastic bag. "Here is a idea of what it is but the only thing is they only have one swimsuit size that you are going to need to fit into" Connor told her.

"Okay, what size?"

"Size 00" he told her flat out, "And you will have to lose the weight fast" he told her.

"I'm a size 4, how am I suppose to loose enough weight in such a short period of time?" Bonnie asked as she slowly saw her dream drifting away.

"That is what I am here for," he told her with a smile. "I can help you and the way to look at it is that it is only temporary," he told her as he reached into his bag that had the swimsuit ad and pulled out a small bottle of pills and what looked like breakfast bars. "This is a quick fix, these pills will help keep down your appetite and when you are hungry I want you to eat these instead" he told her.

"This can't be healthy" Bonnie told him, as she was a little unsure about his solutions.

"Well all you have to keep in mind is that it is only for a little while for the chance to be in this ad that will make you $5,000.00" he told her and he watched as Bonnie became speechless again. "Like anything you have to suffer a bit to get a lot so the question is are you invested in this and want to be taken seriously?" he asked her.

There was a lot that Bonnie could do with $5,000 as she looked at the diet pills and breakfast bar and then the swimsuit ad. It would only be for a couple months and then afterwards she would she could go back to normal. "Okay I'll do it" Bonnie told him, and Connor gave his client a huge smile as he handed her the bag or diet pills and special breakfast bars for her to eat.

* * *

><p>Caroline sat on the leather couch and all she could hear was the ticking clock on the wall. The bright room had a somewhat welcoming feel to it with bookcases filled with books, plants in the corners, that seem to make the room feel a little more alive, or that was the attempt.<p>

Sitting across from her lawyer; a very patient Elijah with a pen and pad of paper in his hand. He looked at Caroline as she sat there quietly trying so hard not to make eye contact with him. Finally Caroline couldn't take the silence anymore and looked at her lawyer. "I really don't see the point in going over all of this" Caroline blurted out in frustration from all the silence.

"It will make it easier when it is brought up in trial" he told her. "Your father's lawyers are going to be asking these questions and its good to be prepared," he told her as he sat back in his chair and adjusted his suit.

"I'm sorry" Caroline mumbled, as she knew he was right but still didn't like the fact she would have to go over everything from her childhood.

"Look why don't we take a break, we can try again after the holidays, if you want you can have a female ask you the questions, maybe you'll open up a bit more" he suggested as he shut Caroline's file and set it aside.

"Yeah, maybe" Caroline said with a nod and then got up from her seat. "Thank you" she told him and as Elijah gave her a slight smile she left the room in a hurry wanting to do anything that would get her father and the trial out of her mind.

Leaving the room she was pulling on her coat as Klaus came walking down the hallway probably heading to see his brother. "Caroline!" he said with a smile and with a little spring in his step when he saw her and quickened his pace to meet up with her.

"Oh hi Klaus" she said to him trying to force a smile.

"You okay?" he asked her seeing how distracted she seemed.

"Yeah just not a really good day" she told him and then started to walk towards the exit while Klaus decided to follow her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, would you like to accompany me for some coffee" he asked her politely.

"I should really be getting back to school," Caroline told him honestly.

"You've already missed the morning, what is the big deal missing the afternoon? Besides you seem upset and I'm not sure you would be able to concentrate there anyway. We can go somewhere and talk about anything you like?" he told her

"Yeah okay" she agreed since he was right she wouldn't be able to focus on school today anyhow.

Just then Elijah came into the hallway and glared at his brother while Caroline had her back to him "Good I'm meet you outside" Klaus told her and watched her leave before winking at his brother.

"I thought I told you to back off!" Elijah whispered once Caroline was out of sight.

"I took it under advisement" he told his brother with a smile and then turned around and started to walk out the door Caroline did, "And I decided not too!" He added with a smirk while Elijah glared at his brother and shook his head not wanting Klaus to take advantage of Caroline.

* * *

><p>As Elena arrived in the cafeteria with her lunch tray she still hadn't really cooled down from her argument with Bonnie and Stefan took notice. As Elena sat across from him she set her tray down with a little more force then necessary and Stefan peaked his head over his laptop too see that she wasn't in such a great mood.<p>

"Tough morning?" he asked her.

"You could say that" Elena mumbled as she stabbed her salad with her fork. "Bonnie was being her unsupportive self about Damon. She still can't seem to get it through her head that she doesn't get a vote, nobody does, plus now there is a history test I have to study for, " she snapped.

"Sorry, I know you were looking forward to just getting away this weekend and forgetting about school" Stefan stated.

"Guess that would be asking for too much, for just a relaxing weekend with Damon and Claire" Elena stated with a sigh. "So how are things with Rebekah going?"

Stefan smiled and nodded his head, "Good we have found time talk on the phone every couple days but with the holidays coming up it might be harder. She isn't quite sure where she is going to be for Christmas."

"Sorry," Elena said as she saw how sad Stefan was by this news, "Though I heard Caroline saying Klaus wasn't going to England for Christmas this year so who knows what they are doing."

"Rebekah said there has been a year or two where their parents didn't see them at Christmas at all because they were working so maybe this is one of those years." Stefan explained.

"Not being able to spend the holidays with your family on Christmas is so sad, especially in the Mikaelson's case, its not like they have a shortage of money, you would think they would at least give them the option to come home?" Elena stated.

Stefan just shrugged his shoulders while he check his email in case Rebekah had messaged him at all.

"I guess Damon and I don't really have it that bad if you think about it, I mean we're all going up to the cabin for Christmas this year. I remember going once or twice when I was a kid visiting our grandparents but it's been a long time since we did that.

Stefan nodded and then as he was turning back to his laptop he noticed his Skype was alerting him of a caller and then he realized it was Damon. "Well speak of the devil" Stefan said with a grin and turned his laptop so that Elena could see Damon pop up on his screen.

"Hey, I see I caught you on lunch" Damon said as he was sitting in his dorm spinning a bottle.

"Yep this day seems to be going very slowly," Elena complained with a sigh.

"Well you'll be here soon enough!" Damon told her with a smile as he flipped the bottle in the air.

"I see university is teaching you a lot of life experience," Stefan teased.

"Shut up Stefan, I have a shift in about an hour," he told his brother. "Sage just taught me a new trick," he told them and then back up a bit to show them.

"Well Elena if the university thing doesn't work out as least he has a career in bartending to fall back on" Stefan joked and Elena just laughed.

"I can still hear you dick," Damon snapped.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders while Elena couldn't help but shake her head at the brothers. It was obvious that even though they didn't like to admit it they did indeed miss each other.

"So everything all set?" Damon asked as he moved closer to the screen and set the bottle down on the desk beside the computer.

"Yep, all packed, in Jenna's car all I have to do is pick up Claire and then we head for the bus" Elena told him. "I'm hoping Claire doesn't give me too much trouble on the bus though, she has never been in a vehicle that long before," Elena reminded him.

"She should be fine, if not just call me and I'll come pick you up wherever the bus driver throws you off" he teased but Elena didn't find it that funny.

"So is it just you working the afternoon at the pub?" Elena asked.

"Um no Sage is working too, that way I can leave and pick you up as soon as you get here and then I'm all yours," he told her with a wink. "You me, a hotel room…"

"And that is my cue to leave" Stefan stated as he got up from his spot and decided to take a walk while Elena finished talking to Damon.

Elena laughed but quickly turned her attention back to Damon, "So do I finally get to meet the girls who take up all your time during the week?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe? Are you serious come on what do you think she is gonna do make me leave you for her?" Elena teased.

"Sage is a smooth talker," Damon explained.

"Sound like someone I know" Elena suggested as she winked at him.

"Yeah and honey thanks to my smooth talking you're coming to visit me with OUR 19 MONTH OLD!" he reminded her.

Elena shook her her and let out a sigh, "You can't hide her forever" she told him.

"I'm not hiding her, I'm hiding you," he corrected.

"Jealous, I thinking I like this Damon" Elena teased.

"Hey I don't get jealous!" he told her in a firm voice.

"Oh my mistake" Elena said with a giggle.

"Well, anyway I got to get going my shift is in about 20 minutes" Damon told her sadly.

Elena's smile faded as she knew she had to say goodbye now, "Alright I'll see you tonight, I love you" Elena told him.

"Yeah, text me when you leave and safe trip, love you too!" Damon told her before he had to end the call.

As the screen went blank Elena let out a sigh and shut the laptop. Looking around she wondered where Stefan had wandered off to as she went back to eating her lunch forcing herself to remember that tonight she would have the whole weekend to spend with Damon in Petersburg.

* * *

><p>Come on Caroline we have to get going!" Tyler called from the Forbes front door as he waited for Caroline to get dressed. What had started off with a quick change had turned into Caroline trying on about a dozen outfits and then not being completely satisfied with it.<p>

"I just want to make sure I wear the right one" Caroline said as she came in wearing a red dress and a black shawl.

"You look beautiful," Tyler said as he stepped closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait should I wear blue? This is a Hanukkah party I should wear blue," she said as she started to doubt the dress choice.

"Do you have to red or green to your Christmas parties?" Tyler asked her with a chuckle knowing how nervous Caroline seemed to be about meeting his whole family especially on a special night like tonight.

"No of course not" Caroline said shaking her head but the doubt was already there and if she didn't change she would be worried about it all night.

"Go ahead" Tyler said reluctantly as Caroline ran back to change and go with black because it was safe no matter what.

Tyler shook his head as Caroline ran back to her room to change. He knew that she wanted everything to be perfect tonight. Although Caroline wasn't Jewish she was eager to have Tyler tell her everything about the faith especially around this sacred time that he spent with his family. He had explained each day to her and what they did and tonight she would be able to in a way participate.

As se came out wearing a sparkling black dress Tyler found himself speechless. She looked so beautiful that no words could describe how he felt. "So?"

"You look beautiful" Tyler told her and then leaned in for a kiss.

"So tell me again what is going to happen tonight?" Caroline asked as she started to pull on her coat.

"Well being the eight day we finish lighting the menorah as a family we say eight things we are thankful for or people we are happy to have in our lives. Which is why I'm glad you're coming," he told her with a kiss.

"Thank you for inviting me" Caroline told him and then leaned in for a kiss.

"Shall we?" Tyler said asked as he held out his arm for her and with a deep breath Caroline linked her arm with Tyler and made her way to celebrate Hanukah with his family just like he enjoyed and participating in some of her Christmas traditions.

* * *

><p>As the bus pulled up to the station Elena looked over at 19 month old Claire fast asleep as the bus came to a stop. While passengers started to disembark Elena reached for the baby bag overhead and then brought it over her shoulders as she looked at Claire sleeping soundly. A part of her didn't want to wake her up but there was no way to get her off by herself and keep her asleep.<p>

"Need some help?" came a friendly voice from a young man who was sitting behind them.

Elena smiled at him and nodded her head "that would be great," she told him. As Elena handed the kind stranger the baby bag she moved in to unbuckle Claire out of her car seat and slowly carry her off the bus. The tired little girl stirred a bit at the transition into her mothers arms but didn't wake. As Elena started to move off the bus the stranger picked up the car seat and followed Elena off.

Stepping off the bus and into the bright sun, Claire hid her face in the crook of her mother's neck. Waiting for them only a few feet away was Damon and he had a huge smile on his face as he saw the two. Walking over to them he gently embraced them as to not wake Claire. He gave Elena a quick kiss on the cheek as his fingers brushed her hair back, "You made it!" he said happily.

"Yeah, I just wish she would have slept more then just the last 10 minutes" Elena told him with a laugh.

"Don't worry she was very good" came the strangers voice as he set the car seat and baby bag next to Elena.

"Thank you so much" Elena told him while she still had Claire snuggled and fast asleep in her arms.

"Don't worry about it," he told her with a smile, "Enjoy your stay" he told her and then headed off on his own to meet his own loved ones.

"Alright, lets get your stuff because I know how you pack and you bought a lot more then a baby bag" Damon laughed as he made his way over to the bus to get her suit cases, stroller and playpen. Opening up the stroller Elena carefully set the tired little girl in and pushed her towards the car while Damon packed all her stuff into the car.

"So have you eaten?" Damon asked after Claire was strapped into her car seat in the back and both Damon and Elena climbed into the car.

"Um no not really, I had a few snacks on the bus" Elena told him as he started up the Camaro. "What do you have in mind?" she asked with a smile while pulling on her seat belt. She was so happy to be in Petersburg with Damon and get an idea of his life here at school. Plus this stay would be one of many so that she could get to know the school she was hoping to go to as well.

"I figure we could stop by the pub for dinner" he said with a wink.

"So your gonna let me meet them now?" Elena said with a laugh talking about Sage and Rose.

Damon shrugged his shoulders "Well she said that she would find a way to meet you anyway so better now then her scaling the hotel windows" he told her as they drove off towards the pub.

As they were pulling up to the pub, little ladybug in the back was starting to wake up as if she knew that they were hoping she would sleep their dinner. Rubbing her tired eyes she wasn't quite sure what was going on and hadn't taken much notice of Damon and that he was here. As Elena go her out of her car seat she decided to bring in the stroller in just incase she fell asleep again.

Damon had gone in ahead so that he could find them a seat so as Elena pushed the stroller in she stepped inside and was just in time to see a redhead girl jump at Damon in a big hug. For a second the jealousy set in but then she quickly saw that the girl was looking around as if she was looking for someone and then her eyes fell on her and Claire.

"Oh I was so sure he wasn't going to introduce us to you" said the excided redhead as she came over to say hello and held out her hand. "Hi I'm Sage," she said to Elena as Sage gave Elena a hug. "Oh and this cutie must be Claire!" she said as she knelt down to talk the little girl who was just starting to wake up.

While Sage was gushing over the baby, Rose was just taking her break and quickly came over to meet Elena and Claire. "Yay I'm so glad we finally get to meet! I must say your picture doesn't do you justice" Rose said as she came over to join the group and hugged Elena.

"You must be Rose, you keep them all in line I understand" Elena stated and Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"I do my best!" she said.

Rose then knelt down so see Damon's ladybug as she was slowly starting to wake and rubbed those big blue eyes of hers. She looked at the strangers and the unfamiliar surrounding and immediately started looking for someone she knew. She was getting a little worried until her eyes fell on her daddy and at that point no one else in the room existed anymore. With her soother in her mouth she mumbled "Daddy" and reached her arms out for him to pick her up.

"You're awake ladybug" Damon said with a smile as he stepped over to the stroller to lift her up and had her immediately snuggled in close with her head resting on his shoulder and her little index finger and thumb started to play with his earlobe.

Rose and Sage thought it was so adorable how Claire really adored her dad and couldn't' help but be in awe of it. "Don't feel bad" Elena told the girls, when ever Damon is around everyone else is invisible to her," she explained as father and daughter got in some cuddle time.

For a good part of the evening as they had dinner, Sage had joined the table as well as Damon's roommate Vaughn who was looking forward to having the whole dorm to himself. The group told stories including about how it took Vaughn a good week to realize that Sage was gay and that he had no shot with her. Elena found herself pretty comfortable with the group and got along great with Sage and Rose especially. She couldn't' help but smile as the girls seemed so doting on Claire.

Elena spent a good part to the evening laughing and joking around with Sage and Rose at the table. While Damon was breaking up pieces of French fries to feed to Claire he was happy Elena was getting along with his friends but it got to the part Damon thought they were getting a little to comfortable with his girl. "Alright I think we need to break up this girl bonding, nothing ever good comes of it" Damon said as he made room for himself between Sage, Rose and his girlfriend.

Rose smiled at how Damon was getting all protective, "Well, well so this is a jealous Damon" Rose pointed out in a very amused tone that made everyone at the table laugh.

"I don't do jealous," Damon stated as he shook his head and put his arm on the back of Elena's chair.

"Is he usually like this?" Sage asked Elena, totally ignoring Damon's denial.

"No this is new," Elena laughed as she rested her hand on his thigh.

"I'm just saying you have each other, back off my girl," he told them with a laugh.

"Oh I like this Damon a lot" Sage laughed nodding to Rose and Elena.

"I'm not the jealous type" Damon repeated but it was no use he knew that whether he wanted to admit it or not when it came to Elena he could in deed get jealous.

"Quit while you can bro" Vaughn warned his roommate.

"I think it's really hot" Elena whispered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and nibbled a little on his ear.

"Oh hey there is a baby present!" Vaughn complained but when they all looked over at the stroller, Claire was out cold after having fun dancing with Rose and Sage earlier.

"Well we should probably get this one to bed," Elena said as she leaned over and stroked Claire's chubby cheek.

"Yep family hours are just about up here, and I have to get back to work" a pouty Sage said as she got to her feet. Well Elena it was very nice to meet you, and I hope you come visit us down here again." She told her and the two girls shared a hug with Elena and they held on a little longer just to get Damon all riled up.

"Bye, Elena have a merry Christmas!" Sage called as she and Rose head to the bar hand in hand.

Elena and Damon waved goodbye before the started to head for the door. "Okay those two are a bad influence on you" Damon said with a chuckle as made their way to the car.

"You really are adorable Jealous" Elena told him and leaned in for a kiss.

"I don't get jealous," he reminded her.

"Oh right I'm sorry," she said with a laugh and they leaned in for another kiss as together they held each other and pushed the stroller out of the pub.

Following their arrival to the hotel the young family had some much need time alone together as Claire was in great spirits with her parents. Damon really enjoyed the time when it was just the three of them and with them being in Petersburg they had the advantage of not being interrupted. This was time Damon especially needed with them because he had a lot of exams coming up because the Christmas break so he wouldn't be able to go home next weekend to see them.

Reading Claire a bedtime story as Elena got the playpen set up, the little ladybug snuggled with Damon while sucking on her soother, holding her plush ladybug in one hand and her other was playing with Damon's earlobe as he read to her. Elena quickly snapped a picture of the two while they didn't take any notice of it at all. Both Damon and Claire were just so focused on the story and each other it was so adorable to see. Claire's eyes were starting to get heavy by page three of the story and by the time Damon turned the page her index finger and thumb that were playing with his ear had dropped and her little head rested more against his chest.

"It was a busy day for her" Elena said with a smile a she gently sat on the bed in front of them.

"Yeah getting all that attention is exhausting," he replied as he thought back to how Sage and Rose were dancing with Claire earlier. Although Claire wasn't too sure about them in the beginning she soon warmed up to them and wanted to play. With a smile on his face Damon gently picked up his ladybug and with her cradled in his arms he carried her over to playpen that Elena had set up at the bottom of the bed. Lying her down she snuggled to her ladybug and Damon draped a blanket over her and for a moment he just stared at the little miracle that had changed his life so much and was the spitting image of the woman he loved more then he ever thought possible.

"She still asleep? Elena asked as she was climbing into the bed and getting under the covers.

Bringing him back to reality he nodded his head. Making sure the door was locked he shut off the lights and joined Elena in bed and immediately wrapped his arms around her and started leaving kisses from her ear to her lips.

"I'm glad you came" Damon told her softly against her skin.

"Well I need to start scouting out the place if I'm going to go to school here next year" she told him with a smile as they lay in each other's arms. Damon smiled and pulled her in closer as he thought about what it would be like living down here. They could rent an apartment near the campus and Claire could grow up with them all living together after being separated for a year.

"So when are you guys heading up to the cabin for Christmas?" Damon asked while their legs intertwined under the covers.

"Friday night, there are a few things I have to pick up with Bonnie before, although I'm not sure Bonnie and I will be talking at that point or not" Elena said with a huff as she remember the fight she had with her friend.

"Do I want to know?" Damon asked.

"Probably not, plus it doesn't matter anyway" she assured him and gave Damon a tender kiss. "Anyway Jenna wants to get there early and our guest list keeps changing so who knows who will be coming by Friday" Elena told him.

"Mystic Falls still a town of drama a see" Damon joked.

"Yep" Elena agreed with a nod. "When do you think you will be up?"

"Lucky me my last exam is Dec 22" he told her sounding very annoyed. "The last possible day for one too" he added.

"That sucks, your going to miss all the decorating" Elena said.

"Well seeing how Jenna will have me doing most of the cooking I think I can miss out of the decorating," he laughed.

"That is true, which reminds me I'm suppose to get a list from you of everything you will need"

"Is she seriously going to make me cook everything?" Damon asked as he realized his last conversation with Jenna, she may not of been joking at all.

"Hey we have had to cook since you left for school, we need a break" Elena told him with a laugh as he rolled them over so he was now hovering over her body and captured her lips.

"I can't wait until the break, just you, me, Claire for Christmas in a cabin." He whispered against her lips.

"Yeah and ten or fifteen other people" Elena pointed out.

"They are not all staying in our cabin" Damon pointed out since they had pretty much booked the all the cabins on the lake. "Also is Jenna going to make us sleep is separate bedroom again?"

Elena bit her lip since she had already had this fight with her aunt and it didn't end well. Without her saying anything Damon knew the answer and rolled his eyes, "Does she think the time at summer camp was our one and only?" he asked because still whenever he stayed at the Gilbert house he slept on the couch.

"She said just until I'm out of high school, she just wants to try and prevent anything else from happening" Elena told him. "At least under her watch" she pointed out. "Don't worry with all the Christmas traditions and fun I'm sure we can find time to sneak off" she told him with a sly smile as she leaned up for a kiss and one that was a lot hotter and passionate then their earlier kisses. No this kiss was on that made it pretty clear they were not going to bed anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Jenna walked into the busy coffee shop with her hands full on bags and magazines looking very overwhelmed. After ordering her drink she make her way to one of the back booth and just threw her stuff down and collapsed in a huff.<p>

"You look stressed" came Caroline's voice from across the café.

Jenna nodded her head and then held up one of the wedding magazines that showed Caroline that Jenna has spend a good part of her morning researching for her upcoming wedding. "God I had no idea planning a wedding would be like living in hell," she said in frustration.

Caroline gave a smile from her spot and then picking up her cappuccino walked over to join the flustered bride to be. "Not a very successful morning I take it?"

"Well I told them I was thinking simple and who knew there were so many different options for a simple wedding" Jenna said as she shook her head. It was nuts Elena and I were like deer in headlights compared to some of the bridezillas that were there. "I say white roses then they showed me dozens of white rose displays, I say Blue and white and they give me hundreds of blue and white Wedding themes."

"You're in over your head huh?" Caroline asked.

"I'm in over my head" Jenna admitted just as the waitress was bringing over her coffee. "Thank you" she said to the waitress. "How are you doing? I know the trial is coming up in a couple months."

Caroline gave a nodded as she looked down at her cappuccino in her hands and then tried to bat away some tears. "I'm fine, I'm good… I'm getting through it," she told her sadly. Caroline remained quiet for a moment and then decided to changed the subject back to Jenna's wedding "Look it needs to be you and Alaric, something that fits your personalities, not something that they show is bridal shows. You want simple, go robin egg blue and chocolate/coffee brown. We could have white roses and maybe some kind of blue flower. The table and place settings could be different shades of from chocolate to dark coffee coloured and the robin egg aqua color would just pop on the table. Oh my God the chocolate wedding cake with aqua icing would really stand out" Caroline said as she started to get really excited about the wedding and Jenna was really liking the description she was giving her.

"You know I never thought of going with brown but that just sounds so beautiful," Jenna told her.

"It's a gift, and plus I've been planning weddings since I was a little girl" Caroline told her honestly.

"Hey, you know what Elena and I really suck at this, I mean Elena pretty much walk in saw how much work it was going to be and said that she just gave Damon a baby so thinks she's off the hook for a wedding for about ten to twenty years" Jenna teased.

"She's not serious is she? I mean come on Weddings are so much fun" Caroline told her.

"Well then how about I hire you as my wedding planner, you'll be a lot more help then Elena is" Jenna told her. "Plus I'm sure it will help get your mind off some things."

"Oh Jenna I would love to!" Caroline squealed. "Oh I will give you the best wedding ever and then after I will work on our Elena problem because she is so not missing out on a wedding and I will get Damon into a tux!" Caroline promised.

"Well how about we worry about mine and let Elena maybe finish collage first?" Jenna suggested. As much as she wanted to see her niece and Damon get married there was definitely no rush and a part of her was glad the two didn't seem to see a rush in it either.

"And what are you two lovely ladies up to?" came a curious British voice and both girls turned to see Klaus standing there.

"Wedding planning" Caroline told him as he took a seat next to Caroline.

"Oh I love weddings," he said happily.

"I know there are so much fun and I'm trying to get Jenna excited about weddings too!"

"I never said I wasn't excited, it's the planning that is a bummer," she told her as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway planning will have to wait for another day, I have a few errands to run before out trip to the cabin for Christmas."

"Okay, but if you don't mind can I borrow these?" Caroline asked as she reached for the bridal magazine.

"Yeah sure" Jenna told her and then left the two alone at the table.

"So you're the wedding planner now?" Klaus said trying to act all interested.

"Yeah I am and it's going to be an awesome wedding when I'm done with it" she told him getting pretty excited about the idea.

"I'm sure it will be," he told her while Caroline took a sip of her cappuccino and got whip cream on her upper lip. "Oh you got a little…" he started to say as he reached his index finger out to wipe away the whip cream away and very slowly. It was this time that Tyler stepped into the coffee shop and the scene with the two looked a little more intimate then it maybe was.

"What is going on here?" he asked in an annoyed tone as he approached the table they were sitting at. Caroline looked shocked to see him and Klaus seemed to be amused that Tyler picked this moment to show up.

"Ty!" Caroline said as she backed away from Klaus and closer to her boyfriend who didn't take his glaring eyes off Klaus.

"Oh we're just talking about the wedding Caroline is planning but I'm sure you know all about that" Klaus said and watched as Tyler looked at Caroline all confused because unlike Klaus, Caroline had never mentioned a wedding to him.

"What wedding?"

"The um aunt of that adorable little Claire's mother" Klaus said as he snapped his finger trying to remember Jenna's name.

"Jenna" Caroline stated and Tyler watched as Klaus played dumb about not knowing her name.

"That's the one," he said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning the wedding?" Tyler asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Relax Tyler it just happened like two minutes ago," she told him as she shrugged her shoulders.

"But you told him" Tyler snapped as he pointed to a smug looking Klaus.

"He just showed up too, Tyler can we not do this" Caroline asked politely.

"Yeah buddy you are overacting" Klaus chuckled but he was totally loving seeing Tyler so jealous.

"And what was that I just walked in on?"

"Tyler…" Caroline said with sigh not wanting to fight with her boyfriend especially in the middle of a small café. "Can we not do this now…"

"You should listen to the lovely girl," Klaus told him.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Tyler yelled having had enough of seeing the smirk on Klaus' face.

"TYLER!" Caroline shouted back not liking that he was causing a scene.

"So your telling me that it was nothing, him touching your lips is nothing! You going to the movies or to dinners with him are nothing, all the texting and laughing you two do like you have an inside joke is nothing!"

"Tyler please" Caroline repeated

"Come on Tyler, Caroline and I are friends, we enjoy each others company especially during this hard time. I'm someone she can talk about involving the upcoming trial with her father" Klaus told Tyler.

"Klaus!" Caroline hissed knowing that hearing that she had talk to Klaus about the upcoming trial before him wasn't going to come off well.

"What?" Tyler asked in total shock considering every time he had tried to get Caroline to talk about her meeting with her lawyer or the trial she always changed the subject. He always figured she would talk when she was ready but had no idea that she would rather talk to someone else. "You talk to him? Really?"

"Tyler I'm sorry it just sort of happened" Caroline said as she felt the tears well up.

"How could you talk to him instead of me? I would know better then anyone about what you are going through because I have gone through with it! You were the person I turned to so why wouldn't you let me be there for you?" Tyler yelled.

"I'm sorry Tyler. I never meant for it to happen this way," she told him.

"Yeah, well it seems that has been your answer when ever it comes to him, it just happened. Look Caroline I can't do this I can't be the one begging you to talk to me when you would rather talk to someone else. This is not how this relationship is suppose to work."

"Tyler please"

"He has been hitting on you from the moment he met you and all you tell me is that I'm overacting and then turn around and trust him more then me" Tyler called out.

"That's not true!" Caroline cried.

"Then why won't you talk to ME!" he cried back as both of them were now in tears.

"I don't know," she cried as she wiped away her tears.

"Well maybe you need to figure that out" he told her and then got up from his seat at the table and made his way for the door.

"Tyler" she called out as he started to walk away. "TYLER!" she cried again but he didn't turn around and left her there crying and wondering how she could of screwed this up so badly.

* * *

><p>"So what happened are they broken up or not?" Elena asked as her and Bonnie were walking down the festive Mystic Falls Main Street doing some last minute Christmas shopping.<p>

The two girls made up pretty quickly especially when Elena got a call from Bonnie about Caroline. Putting their disagreement behind them Elena and Bonnie were there for their friend that was dealing with her break up from Tyler and was taking it pretty bad. That last week at school before the Christmas break was a hard one for Caroline who was stuck with having Tyler avoiding her when ever she tried to talk to him. She had hoped he would of calm down and the girls tried to assure her he just needed time but now they were all unsure how much time he would need.

"Tyler won't talk to her so I think it is safe to say things aren't looking good" Bonnie told Elena as they girls walked down the street as Elena was pushing Claire in her stroller.

"Poor Caroline" Elena stated as they entered the grocery store along with their list of everything they would need to buy before they headed off to the cabin for the holidays. "So is Tyler coming up to the cabin?" Elena asked.

"Well as of now it doesn't sound like it" Bonnie told her while she grabbed a cart and started to fill it with produce they would need. The girls walked through the isles picking up everything Damon and Jenna had put on the list. With their grocery bags packed they left the shop while Claire sat in her stroller drinking her bottle and allowing the girls to do a little last minute Christmas shopping.

"Hey we should stop and get something to eat" Elena said as they arrived at the Mystic Grill.

Bonnie bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really hungry," she explained while she followed Elena into the restaurant.

Elena gave her friend a weird look as she pushed Claire's stroller up to a table. "How can you not be hungry we have been shopping all day" Elena asked her.

"I don't know," Bonnie shrugged as she took a seat at the table wanting to change the subject. "I had a big breakfast," she told her with a smile.

Elena nodded her head as she picked up the menu to see what she could order. "Come on big breakfast or not we have a long drive up to the cabin so you may as well eat now" Elena told her and Bonnie reluctantly gave a nod and ordered a salad with no dressing.

As the girls ate Elena would give Claire the odd piece of chicken but the little girl was more interested in eating her cheerios more then anything. The girls discussed everything they would be able to do up at the cottage and how this year Claire was going to be so fun at Christmas as she would get to open her presents. Following their meal while Elena was cleaning up the mess that Claire had made during her lunch Bonnie took this opportunity to sneak to the bathroom.

Once she was in the bathroom she checked the stalls and waited until the one girl that was looking in the mirror finished fixing her hair and left the washroom. Once she left Bonnie quietly moved over to the door and turned the deadbolt to lock it so that no one else would come in. She checked herself out in the mirror for a second and ran her hands over her stomach before she entered a stall and started to force herself to cough up her lunch.

As she came out of the washroom Bonnie put a smile on her face as she found Elena waiting at the front door for her. "Ready?" Elena asked and Bonnie gave her a smile.

When they arrived back at the Gilbert house Bonnie found her mother helping Jenna pack up the car as it looked like they would all be leaving soon. "Ready to go!" Jenna called to the girls as they walked up the driveway.

"Grocery shopping is all done!" Elena said as she started to get the bags off Claire's stroller and with the help of Jenna get them into the car.

"Perfect" Jenna said happily as the car was all packed up and ready to go. Turning to Claire who was sitting in her stroller Jenna smiled and picked up the nineteen month old and danced her around the driveway. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la." She sang while she twirled the little girl around and making her laugh. "Now say Jenna, Jenna!" she tried desperately but alas Claire just giggled at her great aunt and made no effort to say Jenna but instead found her funny.

Elena and the others laughed at Jenna's failed attempt and then the Bennett's prepared to leave. "Well we have to go finish loading our car so we will see you guys up there!" Dr. Bennett said as she wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"Bah bye Ba-me!" Claire called out as she waved and Jenna just rolled her eyes

"Sure you almost have Bonnie down but refuse to give Jenna a try" Jenna said to the little girl as she started to tickle her tummy and making her giggle.

"See you guys there!" Bonnie called as she and her mother headed down the driveway.

"So I say we finish our packing and then grab some dinner" Dr. Bennett suggested.

Bonnie scrunched up her nose and looked at her mom, "Actually Elena and I had a big late lunch so I'm not that hungry" she lied as the two headed home.

* * *

><p>With Christmas music playing in the background Elena and Stefan and with a little help from Claire were decorating the Christmas tree in the main room. While Stefan and Elena were setting the ornaments on the tree, Claire was taking them off and playing with them. "Hey!" Stefan said with a laugh as the little girl ran off with yet another ornament from the tree.<p>

As Stefan took off running to chase after her Elena laughed and shook her head while continuing to decorate. She could hear Claire's squeals as she ran around the cabin with Stefan chasing her. When he finally caught her he set the ornament down and then playfully held Claire upside down as she shrieked in delight. Claire's squeals could be heard throughout the cabin and as Jenna and Caroline came into the room both of them couldn't help but smile. For Caroline especially it was a good thing since she hadn't smiled once since they had arrived.

"Effen!" Claire cried as he held her upside down and then after a moment flipped her right side up.

"No more stealing ornaments" he growled playfully as he pretended to eat her tummy and making laugh all over again.

"Whose torturing my ladybug?' came a voice from the front door that Claire recognized right away.

"DADDY!" She shrieked and started looking around for him. As he came into view Stefan set Claire on her two feet and then toddler took off running over to her dad and fell into his arms as he knelt down to hug her.

"Hey there ladybug" he said to her while giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What was Effen doing?" he teased looking up at Stefan knowing the name bugged him.

"Can you not encourage it?" Stefan groaned as he watched Damon pick up his daughter and give her a hug. Damon had always found it hilarious that Claire called him Effen because it was almost like the little girl was cursing without knowing it.

"Yes Damon don't encourage it!" Elena scolded as she walked over to give her man a kiss.

"What it's funny, just like the way she says clock," he told her.

"Well you would not fine it funny if you were with us when we take her to church and she starts yelling cock and pointing at the clock and have it echo throughout the church."

"Cock!" Claire called out and then looked around the room until she found the clock on the mantel and pointed to it.

"CLOCK" Elena tried to correct.

Claire looked at her mother confused because that what she said and then pointed over at the clock again, "cock!"

Damon just laughed and kissed his ladybug again while Elena rolled her eyes knowing they were stuck with her saying cock instead of clock for a little while longer. "Anyway I'm glad you're finally here," she told him as she gave him a hug and another kiss.

"Us too because we're starving!" came Jeremy's voice as he entered the room.

"Nice to see you to baby Gilbert" Damon said with a smirk while he headed to the kitchen to see what they had brought for him to cook. As he set Claire down on the floor she took of running again and Stefan just rolled his eyes as she headed straight for the Christmas tree.

"So1st semester is officially over" Stefan said to his brother as he took a seat on a bar stool while Damon scouted out the kitchen.

"Yep exams are done and now I have to buy all new $300 books," he said with a smirk. "So how are things?" he asked his baby bro.

"Alright, house is quiet, Uncle Zack has a holiday deadline so he was away and isn't coming to the cabin. Also this long distance relationship is getting challenging…" Stefan told him with a sigh.

"Well she's hot so it should be worth it" Damon teased.

"Yeah that's why I keep you around" Elena stated as she entered the room shaking her head.

"That and my sparkling personality?" he teased as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her closer to him.

Stefan shook his head at the two lovebirds as he continued. "I've tried calling to wish her a Merry Christmas but I've got no response.

"Maybe she ended up meeting up with her family for Christmas after all" Elena suggested while still in the comfort of Damon's arms.

"Yeah, maybe" Stefan replied while looking down at the counter not sure what to think of her avoiding his calls.

Damon gave his brother a smile knowing that long distance relationships were hard and that was why Damon had every intention to spend the next two weeks with his girls until the last second. As he started to leave kisses on Elena's neck she started to giggle because it was ticklish and Damon knew all to well but loved the sound of her giggle.

"Hey, can we focus Damon and make some dinner!" came Jeremy's voice as he entered the room and took a seat next to Stefan.

"Geez Gilbert did Jenna not feed you at all while I was gone?" Damon asked.

"Pretty much" Jeremy mumbled.

"Hey I heard that!" Jenna called out and Damon and Elena just laughed while they finally broke from their embrace and got started on dinner for everyone.

* * *

><p>On Christmas Eve the families gathered at the Gilbert cabin. With the Forbes, Bennett's, Salvatore's and Gilberts all together around the Christmas tree sharing stories and laughing about the adventures they had all shared together this year.<p>

While everyone was thinking of the happy times it was also not hard to remember those who weren't with them. Caroline kept checking her phone hoping for a message from Tyler but after being here for a few days she was really starting to lose hope in hearing from him. Stefan just returned to the group after he had sent Rebekah a Merry Christmas email but hadn't got anything back from her.

For Elena and Jeremy this would be their third Christmas without their parents and this time was still not an easy time. They found comfort in sharing old family Christmas stories but missing them never went away. As Elena was changing Claire into her pajamas in her bedroom Claire was running around with a lot of energy. The little girl ran over to a basket in the corner of the room and pulled out an old blanket and brought it back over to her mom.

When Elena saw the blanket she felt a little tug of her heart and then reached out to touch the old baby blanket. Biting her bottom lip she then looked up at the photo on the wall of Elena's mother holding a baby Elena wrapped in the blanket and rocking her in the rocking chair that was now in Claire's nursery back home now.

"Bank-e" Claire said a she held the blanket and Elena gave her daughter a smile and pulled her in for a hug. She felt a tear well up in her eyes at she thought about her mother and how her mom, dad and Claire never had the chance to meet.

"Hey you all right?" came Damon's voice as he entered the room and found Elena and Claire sitting on the floor hugging each other and the blanket.

Elena looked up at Damon with a weak smile as he slowly knelt down on the floor in front of her. Claire smiled at her daddy while snuggling with mommy and holding on tight to the old baby blanket.

"Just thinking about my parents, this time of year always has me thinking about the Christmas' Jeremy and I spent with them in New York."

"Yeah, it get easier but feeling of loss never goes away" Damon told as he reached out and touched her hand while thinking about his and Stefan's childhood Christmas'. Sure his parents weren't exactly role models he looked up to but at least when they were younger Christmas time use to be the odd time they all got along and seemed happy. "So are you ready!" Damon said to his ladybug, "I hear Jenna has a surprise for you" he told her and tickled her tummy.

Elena smiled and then got her and Claire up off the floor as Damon too stood up. "Well while Jenna has a surprise for her, I have a little Christmas surprise for you" she said with a wink and then glanced over at the victoria secret bag on the bed.

"Don't tease me when we have to leave the room" Damon groaned as he put his hand on Elena's hips from behind and started kissing her neck while Elena was carrying Claire out of the room.

"We'll find our time," she told him and the turned her head to give him a quick kiss before they headed down the hall to join the others.

"There she is!" Jenna called out as Elena set Claire down on the floor and Claire took off running over to Jenna and where everyone else was sitting. "Aunt Jenna has a surprise for you, now say Jenna, Jenna!" Jenna tried again but Claire just laughed. "I swear she does it on purpose."

Everyone laughed and Damon wrapped an arm around Elena and gave her a kiss and then moved over to a free armchair. While Damon took a seat he pulled Elena on to his lap and as she snuggled against his body, Damon ran his fingers through her hair and gave her a kiss on the temple as they watched Jenna with Claire.

"HO, HO, HO!" Came a voice from the front door and then a man dressed in a red suit and white beard appeared. As soon as the new guest enter the room many figured out right away who it was and couldn't help but laugh.

"Teacher my day Santa by night!" Damon called out in laughter.

"It's a once a year gig" Santa or also known as Alaric said entered the room and was carrying a bag of presents.

As Elena got up and grabbed her camera Jenna was slowly taking Claire over to see Santa. "Alright we better do this quick before she screams," Elena said as she knelt down and got ready to take the picture of Claire on Santa's lap for the first time. Jenna sat the 19 month old on his lap and Claire immediately looked up at the stranger wondering who he was. Elena quickly snapped the picture just in time before Claire reached out for someone to take her away from the stranger and Jenna gave a laugh as she pulled Claire back into her arms.

"Alright, and here is a little present for the lovely girl" Alaric said in his best Santa impression and handed Claire a wrapped gift. She seemed unsure at first but in the end gently accepted the gift and then ran over to her daddy to show him what she had.

As the gang laughed there was a knock at the front door and everyone turned their heads wondering whom it could be since everyone was accounted for. After a moment Stefan got up to check to see whom the unexpected guest was. As he made his way to the door he could hear everyone in the background laughing and having fun with Santa Alaric especially when Jenna got a kiss.

When he reached the door he slowly turned the door handle and as he pulled it opened her was shocked at who he found standing on the other side. It was the last person he had ever expected to see and he found himself speechless as he stared into her eyes. "Rebekah!" he was finally able to say and he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight hug,

"Surprise" Rebekah told him and she held on to him tightly.

"I can't… how did you…" Stefan found himself stuttering to find the words.

"Since my family wasn't going to be around for Christmas I decided to book my flight here to surprise you and spend Christmas with you" she told him with a big smile on her face.

Stefan was still in shock but leaned in and captured her lips in a tender kiss. "Merry Christmas" he told her as he brushed her blonde hair back.

"Merry Christmas" she responded while Stefan wrapped his arm around her and lead her into the house to greet everyone else.

They joined in as they watched Damon and Elena help Claire unwrap some presents. Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on the couch watching as Damon and Elena tried to get Claire excited about her new toys but she was more interested in playing with the wrapping paper. As Caroline laughed she felt her phone vibrate and as she pulled her phone out she saw that she had a text from Tyler. Quickly clicking on the message it came up and read "Merry Christmas" she felt herself fighting back tears as she hoped this was a sign that things were headed in the right direction for their relationship.

After everyone decided to call it a night and Claire was tucked in for the night as she cuddled with her ladybug and Elena's old baby blanket, Elena just sat there on the bed and watched her daughter sleep soundly in the playpen. With a smile she looked back up at the photo of her mom rocking her as a baby. "Merry Christmas mom and dad," Elena said softly and with a smile on her face. She then checked on Claire one last time before quietly leaving the room and tiptoeing to the room down the hall that had light peaking through under the door. As she reached it she gave it a gentle knock and when Damon opened up the door they both shared a smile as she slipped into the room and silently shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

_Dear Damon,_

_It seems our little girl is trying to be a lot more independent and wants to pick out her own clothes now. It took me a good 45 minutes to get her dressed this morning because she wanted to wear shorts and a t-shirt in the middle of January. I had to compromise and let her where the t-shirt with a sweater and told her I'd keep the shorts safe for another day. She is a stubborn one and I wonder whom she gets that from._

_It also seems we might have a bit of a fighter on our hands as she won't let other children push her around. There was an incident at the daycare where one of the children bit her and she pushed back. So we will now have to keep an eye on how she interacts with kids and doesn't pick up some bad behavior. Don't worry she is fine the kid didn't leave a mark but I doubt he will pick on her for a while._

_As I mentioned we just wrapped up our exams here and are getting right into second semester. I've even managed to get a part-time job at the Mystic Grill and save some money for school. I only work about a shift or two a week so it's not bad and Claire seems to love the time she gets to spend with Stefan or Jenna while I'm at work._

_I've got my group meeting tonight for teen mothers and it has been really helpful. It's nice to know we are not the only ones going through this and with their help I have been able to find time to have a part-time job. The other parents are very nice and Claire gets along pretty well with some of the kids. Can't wait to see you!_

_Love, _

_Elena and Claire _

* * *

><p>Sitting in a circle during the group meeting they were talking about how raising a baby as a teenager means that your friends and old social group are not around as much if ever. How the people they once had in their life are no longer there or don't really understand their struggles.<p>

"I had this friend" Caitlin started to say, as it was her turn to talk. "We grew up together down the street from each other since we were two and we went to the same school together since kindergarten. Since my mom is an alcoholic her parents would take me in when my mom wasn't in a good state especially after my dad left us. We were inseparable but when I got pregnant at fifteen her parents refused their daughter to see me and at a time I needed a friend the most she was gone."

"I use to be so fun, pretty much everyone in school was my friend but then I got pregnant, not only didn't my parents kick me out but I was called a slut at school," Amiee told the group. "My Daughter Mya is my world but sometimes it can get very lonely.

Elena bit her lip as she heard their stories and started chipping away her nail polish as she remembered the reaction she got from the kids at school. "I was the new girl in school, coming to Mystic Falls was like a fresh start and instead it became a nightmare." Elena started to say. "I got pregnant at summer camp and when I started school and word got out and I was a slut and people that didn't even know me were judging me. I'm lucky to have family and friends there for support but there have been times when my responsibilities to Claire have caused some frustration with my friends because I can't get up and go when I feel like it. In many ways you really do find out who your real friends are if they stick by you."

After the groups conversation they joined their kids that were playing and interacting with each other. Claire was sitting with 17-month-old Katie and the two would pass a ball back and forth. As one of the mothers, Amiee came over to sit beside Elena she let her little daughter Mya go over to play with the other girls.

"She's a beautiful little girl," Amiee told Elena as she watched as Claire smiled and laughed with the other kids.

"Thank you" Elena said with a smile.

"So are you in school or working?" Amiee asked Elena.

"Um both, just working part time. It was tough at first especially with Damon not being around" Elena said just as Claire was coming back over to her mommy to show her what she had found.

It was then that Amiee took a better look at little Claire and then at Elena and it was as if something suddenly clicked and there was a reason she found Elena's story so familiar. "Do you mean Damon Salvatore?"

Hearing that Amiee knew who Damon was made Elena a little bit nervous but at the same time it was to be expected that in a town like Mystic Falls that she would run into people that knew him and their story even if they didn't know them. "Yeah," Elena said quietly and without making eye contact with Amiee.

Amiee bit her bottom lip as she eyed Elena up and down, "So you're the girl Damon Salvatore knocked up," she stated with a very judging tone.

Elena rolled her eyes and glared at Amiee, "What is your point?"

"Well of all the guys to get you pregnant you chose one that was sure to take off and leave town" Amiee said.

"He's in school," Elena stated not sure where this girl got her information.

"Sure that is what he told you but the Damon I know wouldn't of stuck around for long anyway" Amiee said as she looked at Elena like she was some naive girl thinking her baby daddy was coming back to her.

"How exactly do you know Damon?" Elena asked as she motioned for Claire to go back and play what the other kids.

"I know his ex and she knows him better…"

"Katherine?" Elena asked cutting Amiee off in mid sentence.

"Yeah she is a friend of mine" Amiee stated.

Elena found herself laughing and shaking her head at how incredibly small this town really was if Katherine was always coming back in to annoy her. "Well of all the friends you say left you decided to stay in touch with Katherine?" Elena scoffed at the girl.

"Excuse me?" Amiee snapped.

"I'm just saying I'm not going to take advice from the ex who spends the majority of her time on her back with who ever she can get" Elena growled. "Maybe you and Katherine should find something else to gossip about" Elena snapped as she got up from her seat and moved over to coffee cart and to pour herself a cup.

"Guess we're not safe from judgment not matter who we are with" came a voice and Elena turn to see Derek as he came over to get himself a cup of coffee as well.

"Yeah even teen parents judge each other," Elena told him with a sad tone as she passed him the coffee pot. Taking a sip, Elena looked over to where Claire was playing with Derek's little girl Katie.

"The girls get along well," Derek said as he stood beside Elena watching as Claire and Katie interacted with each other. "There so adorable at this age as they start to interact with one another" Derek added with a smile.

"Yeah adorable until one of them starts pulling hair or pushing" Elena said with a laugh just as Claire got into a tug-a-war with one of the other children for a toy. "Just like now" Elena said with a chuckle as she walked over to the kids and got Claire to let go of the toy. Claire started to cry when the toy was taken away but Elena quickly got her amused with another toy.

As the girls played on the floor both Elena and Derek knelt down on the floor behind them and watched as the girls handed a ball back and forth. "These night are usually the only time I get out, between work and taking care of Katie we hardly get out of the house" Derek told Elena as he brushed back Katie's blonde hair.

"Yeah, my social calendar is pretty sad" Elena said with a giggle. "I mean I get together with my friends when I can but I can't be as flexible as they can and sometimes that frustrates them" Elena told him.

"You know we should do something, I mean outside these group meetings, who better to understand what it is we go through on a regular bases then each other, it could be a play date for the girls. They get along pretty well," Derek suggested and Elena gave him and smile and a nod.

* * *

><p>"It's a date" Jenna stated flat out when Elena told her about her plans while her and the girls were suppose to be taste testing for the wedding dinner.<p>

"It's not a date" Elena called back as she rolled her eyes and took a bite of the Salmon which was one of the plates that the caterer had set up in the Gilbert living room courtesy of Caroline the newly hired wedding planner.

"It's a PG date, the kind of dates you should of had had instead of the baby," Jenna told her as she tested out the salads. "Woo Care I like the strawberry spinach one!" she called out.

"Look we're taking Claire and Katie to the park" Elena responded.

"Elena, she is 19 months old there isn't much she can do at a park, if anything the kids are your chaperons" Jenna explained with a smile while holding up a fork full of the strawberry spinach salad for Elena to try.

"I don't need a chaperon," Elena snapped after she finished chewing and then gave the salad thumbs up for Caroline to mark down on her handy clipboard.

"Well I think its weird" Jenna told her, "Does he know you're with Damon?"

"Of course… I mean I've mentioned him…" Elena started to say as she slowly started to realize she talked about how Damon was away during week and not around and not that they were in deed a couple. "I'm sure he knows" Elena added trying to sound sure of herself.

"So what are you going to where on your big date?" Caroline asked as she came bouncing over.

"ITS NOT A DATE!" Elena repeated unsure why it was so hard for them to understand that. "Stefan and I do stuff together all the time you never called me out on that?"

"Doesn't count he's Damon's brother and Claire's uncle" Jenna replied.

"Technically he is my ex boyfriend" Elena reminded them.

"Elena you dated for like five minutes before you realized the stick turned blue," Caroline answered and Elena immediately slapped her friend on the shoulder. "Any way how was the salmon? The fillet mignon?"

"They're good" Jenna answered not paying much attention to Caroline

"Yeah they tasted good, anyway can't guys and girls can be friends without it meaning something more" Elena told them both as they moved on to try some desserts that were set up in the kitchen.

"Sure but when single guys go on play dates, it's a date," Caroline told her. "Has anyone seen Bonnie she was suppose to be here too!" Caroline added as she checked her phone and wondered where her friend could be. It had been about half an hour now with just Elena and Jenna and the only word the two seemed to use was good. She was in desperate need of new tasters.

"I don't know but maybe the same place Rick is hiding" Jenna stated as she too checked her phone since Rick was suppose to be taste testing with them.

Just then Rick walked in the front door and looked around the room that was full of food. When Jenna caught sight of him she waved him over and quickly gave him a kiss before getting him to try the triple devil chocolate cake. "About time you showed up" Jenna told him.

"Sorry lost track of time" Rick told her as he leaned in for another kiss. "How's it going by the way?" he asked.

"These two are hopeless I need someone who can give me an answer other then its good." Caroline told him as she rolled her eyes.

"HEY!" Jenna called back, "since when is something tasting good a bad thing?"

"They all taste good that's why they are here! But we need to pick a main entrée, a salad, dessert and appetizers" Caroline told them.

"Alright let me have a go at it" Rick said as he pulled up his sleeves and started to make his way down the table sampling everything. "So Elena I heard you have a date?" Rick called out and Elena's eye immediately widened.

"No I don't and you shouldn't listen to anything Jenna tells you, it's a play date" Elena informed him.

"Wow guys still use that line?" he asked with a laugh.

"You guys are unbelievable" she told them and walked away in a huff to munch down on the chocolate covered strawberries.

As Caroline popped over to see her friend as she munched down on the delicious strawberries she had a bit of a worried look on her face. She kept looking down at her phone as if waiting for it to do something. "So have you noticed anything off about Bonnie?"

"You mean like she is hanging about that modeling agent Connor all the time, yeah I have" Elena answered and by her tone Caroline could tell that Elena didn't like the guy.

"Why what's wrong?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders as she took another bite of the chocolate cover strawberry. After she swallowed the delicious strawberry Elena looked back at Caroline with her worried eyes. "I don't know but I think he puts too much pressure on her. When Bonnie got one of her first modeling gigs she was so excited until she told Connor and he pretty much told her it sucked and that it wasn't something to be proud of because she wasn't getting paid for it. She was really depressed after that."

Caroline listened to Elena and came to the same conclusion that there was something not right about this Connor guy. "I just feel like she keeps avoiding us and spends all her time worrying about what Connor will think," Caroline said sadly. "I just wish she would let us in and help her."

Elena gave a nod but wasn't sure what else they could do because Bonnie was so focused on this modeling career and the way she saw it; Connor was the person who could get her there. That is what really scared Elena, as she seemed like she would do anything to please him.

* * *

><p>As the Tuesday night shift a the bar was picking up Damon and Sage worked along side each other serving the drunk college students. After so many shift together working side by side, the two had got into a their own rhythm of working together. They also looked like they were having a lot of fun as well which made a lot of the customers come back for more.<p>

As Sage was moving around the bar in her tight jeans a man approached the bar counter just as she was finishing giving a group a round of shots. As she turned to him she gave him a smile, "What can I get for you darling?"

"Whisky on the rocks sweetheart," he told her with a smirk as he let his eyes trail over Sage's slim bod.

"Sure, coming right up" she told him as she faked a smile after seeing they way he was looking at her. As she turned to the back counter to get a glass, Damon was also coming back to open a new bottle of vodka. "Creep at my five o'clock." Sage murmured trying not to draw attention.

"Want me to handle it?" Damon asked as he turned to glance up at the waiting customers including Sage's charmer as he twisted open the bottle of vodka and tossed the lip over his shoulder.

"I'm sure I can manage" Sage told him but at least now Damon would also be keeping a close eye on the guy. As she returned to all the waiting customers she handed the guy his drink and collected the money. As she slipped the money into her pouch the guys threw back his whisky like it was water. "Another sweetheart" he told her with a smile and Sage gave a nod and retrieved the empty glass.

This went for a few more rounds and as he tried to sweet-talk her and with every drink she brought him. He was really adamant in trying to get her number and his advanced were getting bolder the more he drank. "All right buddy I think you had enough" Sage told him with a firm voice and refused to get him another drink.

"Oh come on sweetheart just get me another" the guy said with a slur.

"Not here your not" Sage told him as she shook her head and moved on to the customer beside him.

The guy wasn't at all pleased and reached out to touch her arm and trying to get her attention. "Buddy it's time for you to leave!" Sage said firmly as she brushed off his hand from her arm.

The guy gave a pout while Sage turned her back to him and in a split second he reach over the bar counter to grasp Sage's ass. As soon as she felt his touch Sage spun around on her heels, twisted his arm before she grabbed the trigger pump for the water and immediately pointed it at the creep and sprayed him right in the face. The guy was in complete shock and stepped back a few while she continued to spray him with water.

"WHAT THE HELL BITCH!" he screamed at her but before he could do anything else Damon had the jerk by the shoulders and was dragging the creep out of the bar and towards the bouncer so that he could deal with this ass.

* * *

><p>With a sigh Caroline sat with Elijah in his office looking at the calendar with the day of the court date circled. She had less then a month before she would have to come face to face with her father for the first time in years. It was a terrifying feeling and her nightmares had increased over the last couple weeks. To add to her stress, her and Tyler still weren't really on speaking terms. At this time she just got a hello at school as they past each other in the halls.<p>

"I can't believe the day is almost here," Caroline said with a shaky voice.

"We are well prepared" Elijah told her with a comforting smile.

"I still remember the day left he like it was yesterday," Caroline told him.

_Six years ago._

_Caroline had dark circles under her eyes, she wore her pale pink sweater covering her arms even though it was 25 __°C so that she could cover up the black and blue bruises of hand prints on her arm. Caroline tired to keep to herself from bringing any attention to herself during the day. When the teacher walked along the desk handing back math tests, Caroline reached out for hers and her sleeves pulled back to reveal the mark to her teacher. The teacher stared at them for a moment before continuing on and handing out the rest of the tests. _

_When Caroline returned home from school that day from school she found her mother on her knees sweeping up a smashed beer bottle that her dad had thrown at the wall as beer droplet streaks ran down the wall in the hall. Caroline could see her mother cleaning up the broken glass along with her tears that fell from her eyes. "Mommy!" Caroline said out of worry for her mom as she dropped her bag at the door and ran over to help her._

_"I'm okay honey," Liz said as she wiped away tears and collected the broken glass in the dustpan._

_"When is daddy not going to hate us?" Caroline asked her mother in such an innocent but damaged voice. _

_Liz looked up at her daughter and into her scared and sad eyes as they both knelt on the floor unmoving. She hated that her daughter was forced to experience any of this and that she wasn't protecting her more from what her father did. A young girl her age shouldn't have to endure this and see her father at a bad man. _

_Before either of them could move the front door swung open and Bill Forbes walked in the house. He stared down at his wife and daughter as they knelt in front of the mess that had still not been cleaned up. "I thought I told you to clean this up!" he spat at her._

_"I am" Liz said as she slowly got to her feet and made her way to throw away the broken bottle glass. _

_Bill watched his wife make her way to the kitchen and then his eyes fell to his feet and Caroline's school bag lying at the floor. He clenched his jaw as he reached down and picked up the bag and his angry eyes looked up at Caroline who was still sitting on the floor. "Why is this in the middle of the floor?" he screamed and then threw the bag full on books at her._

_Caroline let out a scream as the bag hit her in the shoulder as she turned her body to shield herself from the blow but the impact caused her to let out a painful scream as she was knocked over._

_"I told you to pick up your things!" He screamed at her as he stormed over and grabbed her by the arm. He forced the terrified little girl to look at him and she was forced to inhale his alcoholic stench breath._

_"Bill let her go!" Liz yelled as she came back into the room to protect her daughter._

_"She needs to learn to clean up her mess! Just like you!" Bill screamed back as he threw Caroline to the ground so hard that the back of her head hit the wall with a loud bang. _

_Caroline could hear her mother screaming but she had hit her head so hard that everything became fuzzy and she lay on the ground. She wanted to help her mom but body couldn't move. She could hear her mom screaming wanting to know if Caroline was okay and then the next thing Caroline believed she saw was her mother fighting back against her abusive husband with everything she had to get him out of the house and away from them both._

After finishing telling Elijah the story Caroline was trying to focus on her breath as she was trying to stop herself from crying. "That was the last time I ever saw him," Caroline told him as she looked down at her hands that were shaking.

* * *

><p>With her long straight hair tied back in a high ponytail, Elena had on a white French-cut blouse with a black skirt and black knee-high boots. Walking around Mystic Grill with a tray of food and drinks in her arms she made her way around to restaurant serving customers. She smiled as she placed their orders down, then picked up tips and cleaned off dirty tables.<p>

After working at The Grill for a couple weeks now Elena was starting to settle in. She was lucky that her boss knew her situation and allowed her to only have a couple shifts a week so that she still had time for school and spending time with Claire. For Elena is made her feel proud that she was earning some of her own money and becoming a bit more independent and the money would help her go away to college with Damon.

As she was finishing up wiping down a table, Stefan walked in the door holding Claire after their afternoon at the park. The pigtails that Elena had put in Claire's hair earlier were long gone as she dark locks were a mess but given the big smile on her face she definitely had fun with her uncle Stefan at the park.

"Mommy!" Claire squealed as she saw Elena once the entered the restaurant.

Elena smiled at her little girl before she checked her watch and saw that she was on break. Setting the dirty cloth behind the counter Elena quickly close the gap between her and Claire and pulled her into her arms and gave her a big hug. "Hello how is mommy's baby girl?" Elena asked her as Stefan handed Claire over she that mom and daughter could share a hug.

"Effen Park!" Claire chimed as she was filling her mom in on what she had been doing.

"Stefan! Stefan took you to the Park" Stefan tried desperately to correct but Claire just seemed to find it funny. "It's useless," he said with a sigh as he took a seat at an empty table in front of Elena.

"Don't worry, it'll happen" Elena assured him. "Just keep in mind she won't even bother to try Jenna at all" she reminded him and Stefan couldn't help but laugh. "Isn't that right?" Elena said as she looked at Claire and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"True I guess" Stefan stated as Claire was at least making an effort on his name. He reached out and touched Claire's tiny hand as he thought about all the fun they had at the park. He really enjoyed the time he got to spend with her now that she was moving around a lot more and was getting a lot more adventurous. They had spent a good hour on the jungle gym with him following behind her and then sliding down the slides with her on his lap. She loved the slides and always let out an excitable squeal every time. "So how are things with you? I hear you have a date," Stefan mentioned with a smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes and she switched Claire from one hip to the other. "Seriously don't listen to anything Caroline says. It's not a date it's a play date," she corrected.

"Yeah I don't think guys go on play dates unless it's an actual date with the excuse of a child or children being around" Stefan told her. "What does Damon think about this date?"

"PLAY DATE! And I didn't tell him because there isn't much to tell" Elena explained as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure it'll come up eventually but it's no big deal" She told him not sure why every one was having such and issue with the idea of her and another parent taking their kids to the park.

"Well let's find out" Stefan told her with a smile as he turned on his phone to see if Damon was available on Skype. "Good he's available" Stefan told her as she clicked to connect with Damon while Elena took a seat next to Stefan while holding Claire on her lap.

"Daddy!" Claire chirped as she pointed to her dad on the cell phone.

"Hey!" Damon said with as smile while he appeared to be sitting in the pub doing homework.

"Daddy!" Claire repeated as a huge smile as Stefan held the phone towards her so that she could get a better look at Damon.

"Ladybug" Damon said and he was rewarded with a giggle from Claire as she sat on Elena's lap.

"How are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm good, got to throw some drunk out of the pub the other night for the first time" he told her.

"Sounds like you night was a lot more interesting than mine," Elena told him with a laugh.

She always loved when they got to talk to Damon on Skype because she liked being able to see Damon when they talked. It was also good for Claire who was always talking about daddy and even though she couldn't hug him everyday. Elena loved the way her eyes lit up when she was able to see Damon and it always brought a smile to her face to see Damon smile knowing how much he missed being with Claire.

"Hey Damon I have a question for you" Stefan said as he turned the phone towards him. Elena rolled her eyes at Stefan while she bounced Claire up and down on her lap. "What would you say about me maybe taking Claire out for a play date?" he asked him. "A girl I know has a daughter the same age as Claire and they will probably get along really well" Stefan told him before looking over at Elena as if he already knew what Damon was going to say.

Damon sat there for a second and then eyed his brother, "I would ask why you are using my daughter to pick up women?" Damon said and Stefan's smile grew as if telling Elena I told you so.

"That's not necessary true" Elena tried to argue.

"Yeah when two women get together but when a guy make the suggestion its just a reason for a woman to keep her guard down." Damon stated.

"I think you're both overreacting" Elena stated as she rolled her eyes. "And I have to get back to work" she stated as she handed Claire back over to Stefan and quickly said goodbye to Damon before getting back to work. They all seemed to think that a play date was a date undercover but Elena was really certain that Derek knew that it wasn't date-date.

* * *

><p>That night when Elena returned home after her play date with Derek and Katie she came into find Jenna, Rick and Jeremy watching t.v or at least attempting since they turned to look at her as soon as she and Claire stepped into the house. Rolling her eyes Elena set Claire down on her feet so that the little girl could run over and play with her toys. "You can apologizes when ever" Elena told them with a smile, "It wasn't a date."<p>

"And how would you know?" Jenna asked.

"Because we spent the whole time talking about Claire and Katie. If it was a date it would have been about us," Elena stated with a proud smile.

"Or he is just that good in making you think it was just about Claire when really it was about you, did he asked about doing it another time?" Jenna asked her and eyeing Elena closely.

"Yeah but he was being polite" Elena said as she shrugged her shoulder and move to taka a seat on the couch beside Jeremy.

"It was a date," Rick told her flat out.

"And how would you know?" Elena said as she rolled her eyes.

"Because your aunt did the same thing with Claire and now look!" Rick told her and then held up Jenna's hand to show off the engagement ring she was wearing.

Elena gave Rick a look on confusion and tilted her head to the side. "But you were dating before Claire was born" Elena stated.

"True but she used Claire to make me think about our future and make a serious commitment," Rick explained.

Elena's jaw dropped in shock and looked at her aunt in disbelief, "You use my daughter as a tool in your relationship?" Elena asked looking not at all pleased.

"Oh she was fine, she slept the whole time" Jenna said in defense, "Everyone one walked away happy" she added as she admired her ring again.

Shaking her head Elena let out a laugh as she watched Jenna and Rick snuggled on the couch and went back to watching t.v. As the four sat there in the living room, Claire was playing with her blocks next to her mom's feet. After a few moments of silence the doorbell rang breaking everyone's trance on the t.v. "I'll get it" Elena stated as she got up and made her way to the door along with a bouncing Claire. When Elena opened the door it revealed a man holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hi" Elena said a little weary.

"Miss Elena Gilbert" the man said as he held the bouquet of colourful flowers.

"Yes…" Elena said as she held Claire back from walking out the front door.

"These are for you" he told her and handed them over and then had Elena sign for them.

Elena hesitated at first but then thought they could be from Damon even though he had never had someone delivered flowers before. After signing for them she accepted the flowers and then shut the door after the man started to leave. As she slowly started to make her way back into the room she checked the bouquet for a card.

"Someone got flowers!" Jenna said with a smile, "Who knew Damon was that romantic."

Elena came to a halt as she held the bouquet and she looked both shocked and troubled, "They're not from Damon..."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**_Yay I got over 200 reviews glad people are still liking the story!_**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_So I think I'm in a little bit of trouble. Sure I never meant for it to happen and I mean for the most part it was all innocent but now I feel terrible. Derek is such a sweet guy and his daughter is adorable. When Claire and I went on the play date with them the two girls played very well together and I loved watching her interact with kids her own age. Yet what I first thought was an innocent get together as friends turned out meant a little more to him._

_I feel like I somehow was leading him on to think I was available when really I was just dealing with a long distance relationship with Damon. We had so much fun that day at the park and I know the girls did too. I was hoping that this would be the start of a great friendship and someone I could talk to and who would understand how stressful it is raising a child at a young age especially with Damon away at school. It would have been nice to have a friend to talk to but now I don't see how that is going to work. He is obviously looking for something more and that I can't offer him. _

_I know I have to come clean to him and explain myself to him but at the same time when I do there is a good chance I'll lose a friends that truly understands the struggles I go through everyday and Claire also loses a friend. I just wish their was a way to go back and make sure Derek knew perfectly well the status of my relationship with Damon and I wouldn't be in the mess. I have been avoiding his calls for now as I try to figure out my next move. _

_For one thing I have to tell Damon what has happened and all I can think is that if he was a little jealous with Sage and Rose getting close to me I can only imagine what he might do to Derek. I just hope I don't end up on the 6 o'clock news._

_Elena. _

* * *

><p>The flowers lay on the coffee table with the card sitting next to them opened with Derek's name written on the card with a note saying how much fun he had with her and Claire at the park the other day. The girls were gathered around the coffee table starring at the bouquet of flowers wondering what they should do. Elena was biting her nails as she eyed the flowers and then looked over at Caroline and Bonnie who both seemed unsure what should be done about the not so innocent play date for the kids.<p>

"So what have you done?" Bonnie asked, "Have you talk to him?"

Elena licked her lips and shook her head. "I said thank you but I've been avoiding him and all his calls" Elena told them as she set her phone down on the table that showed she had a few text messages from Derek that she hadn't responded to.

"What about Damon? Have you told him about Derek?" Caroline asked knowing that this new development wouldn't sit well with him.

"Over the phone, no" Elena replied as she just imagined the argument that would start over it. No this was something that should be done face to face so that she could assure him that it meant nothing to her and that it was a miss understanding between the two. "I'll talk to him tonight when he get home."

"Well good luck with that" Bonnie stated, "pissed off Damon is not a fun side of him."

"I didn't realize you thought Damon had a fun side," Caroline teased knowing Bonnie's thoughts of Damon were never positive.

"Well he doesn't but its not pretty none the least" Bonnie clarified and Elena just rolled her eyes as she knelt down on the ground in front of the coffee table looking very troubled.

"So what should I do? I can't keep ignoring Derek forever I mean he is already wondering why it is taking me so long to respond and will start to realize I'm ignoring him" Elena told them.

"You have to tell him the truth," Bonnie stated.

"He's going to think I've been leading him on, I mean his last girlfriend; mother of his child left him and his daughter and broke his heart, I don't want to do that to him" Elena told them. She knew she had to come clean but wasn't sure she could face him and tell him that he got the wrong idea about them.

"Maybe you don't have to see him," Caroline suggested and both Elena and Bonnie gave their friend a look of curiosity.

"What just completely ignore him until he leaves me alone?" Elena asked not liking the idea. Sure she wasn't going to return his feelings but acting like she wasn't getting his texts and phone calls was cruel.

"No of course not, but maybe you just send him flowers back," Caroline suggested as she shrugged her shoulders.

"With what? An its not you it's me note with the flowers?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Maybe not as cliché" Caroline told them as she rolled her eyes. "Something about him being a really great friend" she explained as she knelt down beside Elena who was thinking it over but knew that it probably wasn't such a good idea to go that route. "I'm just saying you're going to be having a long and not so fun talk with Damon why put yourself through another one."

"You can't be serious Caroline, she has to talk to this guy and let him know the situation" Bonnie cut in. "You need to tell him the truth face to face"

"You don't even like Damon, if you had it your way she would be breaking up with Damon" Caroline spat out.

"Yes I don't like Damon and I don't see how this Derek guy has to get hurt without out knowing all the facts. He needs to know Damon is still in the picture right now"

"What do you mean right now?" Elena asked as she eyed her friend with narrow eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" Bonnie stated.

"Of course not," Elena snapped back not believing that Bonnie meant she was sorry. Bonnie made it no secret she didn't like Damon so why would she start now.

"Look I don't like Damon and no I don't think he is good enough for you but I know I can't talk you out of it" Bonnie told her.

"Right you can't talk me out of it because you don't know Damon at all" Elena snapped at her friend.

Bonnie glared at Elena as she saw her friend getting all up set when she was just trying to help and ensure her friend didn't get hurt. She only had Elena's best interest at heart when she warned her about Damon and didn't like when they ended up making her look like the bad guy. "Look I don't need to take this" Bonnie snapped in anger as she moved to grab her stuff. "I have to meet Connor anyway"

Caroline looked at Bonnie a little concerned because over the last few weeks they had notice and drastic change in Bonnie. She was so much thinner and she looked as if she was sick and tired all the time. The stress of pleasing Connor was also weighing heavily on her and it was now to the point that her friends were really starting to worry about her. "Look Bonnie is everything okay with Connor?"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked hesitantly as she pulled on her coat and fixed her hair.

"We're just worried about you" Caroline told her as she moved closer to her friend.

"We're worried he is pushing you too hard and maybe isn't the type of person you should be relying on to much" Elena told her as she stood up and followed Bonnie to the front door.

Bonnie gave a laugh and shook her head as she turned back to look at Elena. Of all people she didn't see how Elena thought she could judge her on the people she hung around. "Honestly Elena you think I'm taking advice from someone that is in a relationship with Damon Salvatore after I've told you how wrong he is for you over and over again?"

Elena was shocked by Bonnie's outburst and found herself just stepping back and bowing her head. She knew Bonnie never like Damon but is still bothered her how she was always so vocal about her hate for him no matter how good he was to her and Claire. She wasn't sure what was getting into her friend and what kind of influence Connor had on her but Bonnie was becoming a totally different person. Without giving either Elena or Caroline time to respond she was out the door and leaving the two speechless and worried about what Connor was doing to their friend.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stormed into her house and through her purse and school bag down on the ground in anger. Slamming the door behind her, she looked around the empty house because her mom was still at work. Pressing her lips together she pulled out her phone and texted Connor to let him know she was home so that he could come over and go over a few things with her. After pressing send she set her phone down on the kitchen table and then moved to the fridge to get something to drink.<p>

Her anger from earlier still hadn't softened as se moved around the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She didn't like how Caroline and even Elena were judging her decision to work with Connor. He was helping her reach her dream of becoming a model and if it weren't for him she wouldn't have gotten the few gigs that she had. Finishing the water she set the empty glass in the sink and then moved back into the hallway to get her school bag. Unzipping it she moved her math textbook out of the way so that she could get the brown paper bag that held her lunch. Bringing it back into the kitchen she emptied the contents onto the kitchen table revealing her uneaten sandwich, juice box, apple, and a few other snacks. Like everyday she didn't eat lunch just said she ate a snack or two before her classes, which of course was a lie. Still needing to look as if she was eating, Bonnie grabbed the sandwich and snack and tossed them in the garbage so that her mom wouldn't get suspicious. As hungry as she was this was a means to the end and she would soon be having her audition for the job in Atlanta and still had a few pounds to lose. While both Caroline and Bonnie were getting very suspicious of her odd behavior, she did her best to blow then off and change the subject.

Hearing the knock on the front door, Bonnie quickly skips down the hallway to get it and had a big smile on her face when she saw Connor standing there. He too had a big smile on his face and was holding up a white envelope. "I've got good news!" he told her and Bonnie smiled as she let him into the house before closing and then locking the door behind them.

"Well I am in need of some good news because my day hasn't been that great," she told him sadly as they entered the living room and took tier seats on the couch.

"School that bad huh?" Connor asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair back and shook her head, "School not so much but my unsupported friends are being annoying" she told him and Connor gave a knowing nod because this wasn't the first time she had complained about how Caroline and Elena were taking her modeling career.

"Don't let them get to you" Connor told her; "You don't need them because one of these days you will be unstoppable Bonnie Bennett" he told her and was rewarded with a smile.

"I just wish they could see how helpful you are to me," Bonnie said with a sigh. "They judge me and my trust for you and yet Elena seems oblivious to the fact she is dating Mystic Falls number one womanizer who is probably cheating on her while away at school. I'm not sure why she doesn't mind her own business if she doesn't want to take my warnings about Damon."

"She's jealous; they both are" Connor told her as he reached out and held her hand gently and was stroking her skin with his thumb. "One of these days you will be known as one of the most beautiful women, what will they have? A teenage pregnancy and party planner, trust me Bonnie when I say that one of theses days you will be in a class all of your own where no one can touch you. As long as you listen to everything I say and follow the diet I put you on you will be successful."

Bonnie gave a smile and bit her bottom lip as she thought about her future and the places Connor would be able to show her and make her a star. "It seems like such a dream right now" she told him.

"But one day you will have it all" he whispered as he hand slowly moved from her hand to her face and brushed back her hair. "You are a beautiful woman Bonnie, I am going to show you to the world and get you everything you deserve" he told her and his voice was husky and so close to hers.

"I want that" she whispered back as her heart was beating faster and faster. Her eyes looked down at Connors lips as he smiled at her and inched closer and closer to her. He wasn't sure if it was him or her but somehow their lips touched and Bonnie felt firework throughout her body. The kiss deepened as Connor moved closer to her and started to run his hands down her already very thin body.

Cupping his face, their tongues danced as Connor slowly climbed on top of her as she lay back on the couch. He quickly tossed away the throw pillows before he moved to put his hands under Bonnie's shirt. One by one their clothes fell to the ground in the living room as Connor promised her the world and told her that because of him all her modeling dreams would come true.

* * *

><p>With Claire on her hip, Elena descended down the stairs after she got Claire up from her nap. Checking her phone she let out a shaky breath because any minute now Damon would be walking through the front door and she was going to have to tell him about Derek and the little miscommunication. Reaching the bottom step Elena made her way into the living room, which had been turned into a wedding planning room with all the books, magazines, and photos. Jenna was trying to go over the centerpieces including the ones that Caroline was recommending. There on the coffee table were the flowers from Derek and Elena wondered if it was better to get rid of them or not before Damon arrived.<p>

"How's the planning going?" Elena asked as she set Claire down on the floor so that she waddle on over to her toys to play.

"Lets just say I plan to only do this once" Jenna joked as she had narrowed it down to ten displays, which was still pretty bad.

Elena gave a nervous laugh as she was still a bit sidetracked with her own problems as her eyes stared at the bouquet of flowers from Derek and then looking down at her phone and the time. He was going to be here soon and she was still unsure how this was going to be explained.

"Elena, it will be fine" Jenna told her niece as she saw how worried she looked. "You did nothing wrong, it was an innocent play date that you later realized was a date kind of thing. Nothing happened"

"I know, I know but I don't know if Damon will see it that way," Elena told her as she bit her bottom lip just as the doorbell rang. Hearing the sound of the doorbell, Elena's eyes went wide as she realized that her time had come to come clean. Rubbing her hands on her jeans she slowly turned on her heels and made her way to the door to prepare to meet her fate. Reaching for the doorknob Elena took a deep breath before turning the handle and pulling it open. She was a little surprised and a little relieved when it wasn't Damon but her heart was beating faster when she saw it was a deliveryman carrying a bouquet of flowers. As she said hello she was afraid Derek had sent another bouquet of flowers to her and Damon was only minutes away. As he handed them over the deliveryman gave her a smile before he turned and left. Elena shut the door behind her and as she came into the room Jenna took notice of the flowers.

"Oh honey you are in trouble" Jenna said trying hard not to laugh.

Elena bit her bottom lip and then stared down at the flowers and then at the card. A she started to read it she slowly started to relax and rolled her eyes. "They're from Caroline" Elena stated as she set them on the table behind the couch.

"And why is Caroline sending you flowers" Jenna asked as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Elena was shaking her head as she pulled out the card Caroline had written for her. "There for me to send to Derek, it reads _The time we spent together has been great, but nothing more can happen I'm sorry it's not you its me I need to focus on my daughter_" Elena read before putting the note back on in the bouquet of flowers. "She suggested this earlier as a way to explain things to Derek so I don't have to meet him face to face."

"How thoughtful, she even signed it for you" Jenna said as she came closer to the flowers to get a better look at them. Elena was laughing and shaking her head at the flowers just as there was a knock on the door and a second later Damon opened it up and walked in.

Elena eyes widen at the shock of seeing him but quickly closed the gap between them to give him a hug and kiss. "Hey, welcome home!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"DADDY!" Claire squealed as she dropped her toys and came stumbling over to her dad and grabbed hold of his legs tightly in a hug. Elena giggled and backed away a little so that Damon could kneel down and pick up their daughter and give her a proper hug.

"We missed you," Elena said as she leaned in for another kiss.

Damon smiled and then pressed a kiss to Elena's forehead and whispered, "I missed you too" and he then wrapped and his free arm around her. "So what have you two been up to?" he asked and then when Elena went quiet he looked over at Jenna who was slowly backing away.

"Claire, honey lets go get a snack," Jenna said as she took Claire from Damon and carried the little girl into the kitchen so that Elena and Damon could have some privacy.

"Uh oh silent awkward looks, this can't be good" Damon teased and it was then he noticed the bouquet of flowers. With a smile he stepped closer to the bouquet and let out a chuckle. "Oh and what did Alaric do now that he had to buy Jenna flowers" he asked as he picked out the card from the bouquet and started to read it and his smile faded. "There not from Alaric, they are from you…" he stated and Elena started to ramble trying to find the right words to explain. "The time we spent together has been great, but nothing more can happen I'm sorry it's not you its me I need to focus on my daughter, Elena" Damon read and seemed to be very confused by the card and looked at his girlfriend. "Gee Elena I would think that after having a baby and being together for two years I would get more then a its not you it me excuse" he told her.

Elena bit her bottom lip and brushed back her hair. "There aren't for you" Elena explained.

Damon gave a nod as he set the card down, "Well that's good because after everything I'd hope I'd get more then a bouquet of flowers and a note that was signed by Caroline I take it" he said as he looked Elena straight in the eye. "Yet this still seems quite interesting to me and needs some explaining" he told her as he crossed his arms.

Elena nodded her head and then looked around the room and then reached out for Damon's hand, "Not here though" she told him and then taking his hand she lead him up stairs to her bedroom so that they would have complete privacy.

"Just so you know, you can't trick me into forgetting this by seducing me" Damon teased as he took a seat on Elena's bed while she shut the door and paced back and forth in front of him. He eyed her closely wondering what was going through her head, as she seemed to think he was going to be really upset by it.

"Okay first, you know I love you" Elena said as she took a seat next to him and interlinked her fingers with his.

"You still have my interest, what the hell did you do?" he asked her. "Am I going to have to lie in front of the supreme court of something?" he teased.

Elena let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes, "I'm being serious here Damon" Elena told him.

"Alright, sorry" he told her as he leaned in to kiss her forehead, "You love me, I love you blah, blah, blah what is going on?"

Biting her bottom lip and then looking up at Damon, Elena knew that it was now or never. "Okay you know how I've been meeting with other teen parents to kind of get their perspective" Elena said and Damon gave a nod. "Well you see I planned a play date outside of the meeting with one of the single dads, his daughter and Claire get along pretty well together."

"You went on a play date with a guy? Why does this story sound so familiar?" Damon asked her as he was trying to wrap is mind around it.

"Look everyone kept telling me it was a date but I told them it wasn't, Stefan asked you hypothetically what you would think of it but I was so sure it was just two parents, kind of in the same boat and becoming friends. Yet turns out everyone was right and it was little less play and little more date," she told him a little nervous of how he was going to react.

"So you went on a date with him?"

"Claire and his daughter were with us, it wasn't until after the play date I realized he saw it as something more" Elena told him as she got up from the bed and was not standing in front of Damon while he took everything in. He remained silent and although she was happy he wasn't yelling she was still a little worried that he didn't say anything. "Damon, come on say something" Elena begged him.

"I don't know what to say… I go away to school and my girlfriend's playing the field of new and fresh teenage dads," he said and when he saw Elena start to freak out he just started laughing.

"This isn't funny Damon" Elena complained as she slapped him on the arm.

"I'm sorry but it kind of is, and it's cute how naive you are," he to told her as he touched her chin.

"So your not mad?" Elena asked as she took a seat next to him and intertwined their fingers on Damon's lap while her eyes looked deep into his full of apology.

"No I'm not mad, Elena you don't have a conniving, cheating bone in your body, you didn't do anything wrong" he told her with a smile and then leaned in to give her a kiss to let her know it was all right. "But that still doesn't explain the flowers" he told her after he pulled back from the kiss.

"Oh well he sent me flowers and then Caroline suggested I send flowers back to tell him we could just be friends. She was trying to be helpful and bought them for me to send to him" Elena told him and watched as Damon nodded his head.

"So you have Caroline doing the breaking up for you? Does that girl ever try not to plan something?" Damon teased as he shook his head.

"She wanted to help" Elena defended with a laugh but she had to admit her method was pretty ridiculous. With a smile Damon leaned in for another kiss and cupped her face and deepened it with passion. Elena was so thrilled that everything turned out okay and that Damon didn't go on an angry rampage.

"So who is this guy anyway?" Damon asked when he pulled back from the kiss and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"His name is Derek, why?" Elena asked as she looked at her boyfriend curiously.

"Oh just so I kill the right guy for taking my girlfriend out on a date" Damon told her with a straight face as he got off the bed as if he was heading out to deal with him right this very second.

"DAMON NO!" Elena cried as she grabbed Damon's arm and pulled him back. He didn't fight her, he only laughed and pounced on top of her as she lay back on her bed and let him pull her in for a kiss.

"You are so cute when you are naïve" he told her with a smirk.

Elena shook her and rolled her eyes at him, "Shut up" she told him and then pulled him back down for another hot kiss.

At the bottom of the stairs Jenna was listening trying to hear if there was any yelling coming from up stairs because she was sure Damon would lose it. Biting her bottom lip Jenna looked at her watch and wondered if Elena had even told him yet. As she waited there Alaric came walking out of the kitchen carrying Claire who had chocolate all over her face thanks to Alaric's chocolate chip cookie snack idea.

When Jenna saw Ric coming towards her with Claire in his arms she let out a sigh. "Well there doesn't seem to be any yelling" Jenna told him.

"Well what did I tell you, he wasn't going to go on an angry rampage and tear the town apart until he found the guy" Ric said with a laugh. "You got to give the guy a little more credit then that," he told her as he bounced Claire up and down.

"Well I hope your right" Jenna said with a smiled and then skipped over to the two and started tickling Claire's tummy to get her to let out shrieks of laughter.

Back up stairs Elena was straddling Damon's waist, while she told him about her week and he about his. His hands her moving up and down her jean covered thighs and every so often he would lean up for a kiss which she was happy to oblige with. "So what time do you work tonight?" Damon asked her.

"5:30-8:30" she told him with a sigh. "Sorry I couldn't get rid of the shift" she added.

"No it's fine, it will give Claire and I some time alone together" he explained with a smile. "But do I get to see you in your sexy uniform first?" he asked with smirk.

Elena shook her head as she removed herself from his lap and moved to get off the bed. "No because you'll just find ways to make it seem hot and dirty and I won't be able to wear it without thinking about what your dirty mind thinks" Elena replied as she headed to the bathroom and leaving him lying on her bed to pout.

"You can't hide it forever, maybe I'll just come for dinner," Damon suggested and Elena warned him he better not. Letting out a chuckle Damon laid on the bed with a smile when he suddenly heard the sound of a buzzing cell phone. Looking around he noticed Elena's phone sitting on the nightstand and moved to pick it up. "Someone is texting you" Damon called out as he held the phone in his hand.

"It's probably Caroline asking if I got her flowers," Elena yelled back to him while she was fixing her hair in the bathroom.

Damon then opened up the text message and saw that is wasn't from Caroline at all but from someone named Derek. Putting two and two together he realized this is the guy who took Elena out for a _play date_. "Actually its from your new boyfriend" Damon stated as he lay on his back while still holding the phone and reading the message about Derek wanting to see Elena again.

"Boyfriend? Oh just ignore it… I've been avoiding him until I can figure out how to tell him he's got the wrong idea," Elena said as she slowly came back into the room while brushing her head and saw Damon typing on her phone.

"Well that seems kind of rude of you," he said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as she set the brush down on her dresser and slowly moved towards Damon on the bed.

"I'm setting up another date so we can all meet" Damon told her and watched as Elena's eyes went wide.

"No Damon don't do that" she begged and then reached for her phone but Damon pulled it away from her. "DAMON COME ON!" She yelled and then jumped on top of him trying to retrieve her phone from him but he kept it out of her reach. They rolled back and forth on the bed and with a laugh Damon refused to hand it over and then he pressed send.

"Oh too late" he said with a smirk while Elena's eyes widened at how horrible this was going to be. Before she could say anything her phone started to vibrate again with Derek's reply to Damon question of meeting next weekend. "Well he is an eager fellow," Damon said while Elena was still shocked that Damon had done that.

Shaking her head and swatting him on the arm Elena got up from the bed with a grunt. "YOU'RE AN ASS!" She yelled at him and then stormed out of the room while Damon remained on the bed laughing and very pleased with himself.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" he called out to her as he set her phone down and couldn't help but think how fun next weekend was going to be messing with this Derek guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_Dear Diary,_

_The time I have both wanted and dreaded has come. For years the fear of my father scared my childhood and made me afraid of the fact that one day he could come back. My mother and I tried our best to forget him and the abuse he put us through. I wanted nothing more then to never see that man again._

_That was until last year when Maria approached me, someone I didn't even know existed until she came to me. She was my father's new wife and while I owed nothing to her, she brought two little girls with her, my half sisters. Meeting them and seeing their innocence I knew I had to do what ever I could to protect them from the type of childhood I had. For them and even for myself I am about to come face to face with my father and let everyone know the truth about him and what he had done. _

_Caroline_

* * *

><p>The shrieking sound of Claire's cries filled up the baby monitor that was sitting on Damon's nightstand. Her cries got louder and louder instead of quieter after a few moments to let her parents know she wasn't going back to sleep. A tired arm reached out onto the surface of the nightstand feeling around for the clock to check the time. When his hand wasn't making contact with the clock Damon sat up and reached over for the alarm clock. It was still pitch black outside so it was obviously still early for Claire to be giving them her wake up call.<p>

His eyes were still heavy as he picked up the clock and tried to focus on the numbers lit up on the clock. When he saw it was only 4am he let out a tired groan as he dropped the clock and fell back onto his pillow. Turning his head to the other side of the bed Elena was s starting to stir beside him and rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 4am" Damon mumbled as he too rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. "What is she doing up at 4am?"

Elena let out a groan and rolled over onto her stomach and pressed her face into her pillow. This wasn't the first time Claire had done this; in fact all week that Elena had her while Damon was away at school she had started this. She wasn't sure why but it was almost like clock work where she would wake up at 4am. No matter what Elena tired she couldn't get Claire to go back to sleep in her crib and being so tired herself Elena did the next best thing and brought her into bed with her. Yet now she was starting to really regret that decision as Claire was waking up now on a regular bases wanting to sleep with Elena. "Oh I've been a very bad mother, and now we are getting punished" Elena groaned.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked her as he stared at the baby monitor, as Claire wasn't calming down at all.

"This has been her new thing, to wake up at some ungodly hour and not go back to sleep. With school and everything I've been so tired and having her wake up so early hasn't been easy. Since she wouldn't go back to sleep in her crib I started bringing her into my room to sleep for a couple more hours. I thought it was harmless at first but now it happens every night now" she told him as Claire's cried still filled the room.

"So this is all your fault" Damon said with a smirk as he rolled over and pressed a kiss on her nose as she tried to go back to sleep.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled tiredly.

"I didn't hear that, could you say that again?" Damon teased.

Elena's eyes popped open and she glared at a gloating Damon. Letting out a groan she threw her pillow at him because there was no way she was going to repeat herself to him. "Your daughter is crying go tend to her" Elena told him as she rolled over so her back was to him now.

As he slowly pushed off the covers and got out of the warm bed he said, "I really should since you will bring her in here" Damon teased back just before Elena threw another pillow at him as he left the room. Once he was gone Elena lay back down stealing the pillows from Damon's side of the bed and tried to go back to sleep as she could hear Damon entering Claire's room through the monitor.

"Ladybug what are you doing?" Elena heard him say through the monitor softly as Claire's cries started to lessen as Damon was with her. "Waking up at 4am is not good Claire, we'll have to put a stop to that," he said to her softly. As Claire's cries got a little louder it was obvious that Damon was trying to put her back down in her crib and the little girl wasn't having any of it. With a groan Elena knew that it looked like it would be an early morning for them, oh the joys of parenthood.

* * *

><p>Caroline had dark circles under her eyes as she stood in front of her fill length mirror and she took in her appearance. She had on a charcoal gray skirt suit with a suit jacket of the same colour on. Under neither she wore a French Rose pink coloured blouse with just the top button undone. Her hands were at her sides and shaking like crazy as she thought about the moment that was just hours away. In just a few hours she was going to come face to face to her father and the person who was responsible for so much pain in her life including the reason she wasn't sleeping.<p>

Last night had been like many of the others as she tossed and turned all night unable to get the face of her father out of her mind. As the day got closer and closer the nightmares got worse and it was her hope that after today she wouldn't have to ever think of that man again. With a shaky breath Caroline stepped closer to her mirror and reached beside her on her desk next to her mirror and picked up her make up foundation. Leaning closer to the mirror she dapped the sponge in the foundation and then padded the makeup under her eyes to hide the circles. Once they were covered she just stared at her reflection thinking about what was about to happen.

While she stared into the mirror her mother slowly stepped into the room looking both worried and proud of what her daughter was going to do. "Everything okay?" she asked her daughter.

Caroline did her best to smile as she set her makeup down on the desks and fixed her long curly blonde locks. She then turned to look at her mother who to was dress for the day they would spend in court. "You are so brave Caroline," her mother told as she reached out and pulled her daughter into her arms. "Stronger then I ever was," she added before kissing her daughter on the temple.

"It's because of you mom," Caroline told her doing her best not to start crying and mess up her make up. "I am who I am because of you," she explained.

"I love you so much" Liz said as she cupped her daughters face and smiled proudly at her.

"I love you too mom" Caroline replied before leaning in and giving her mother another hug. Today Caroline's voice would be heard, today she would help make sure two little girls wouldn't go through was she did as a child. As her mother checked her phone she told her daughter she would have to stop by the station for a couple minutes and would meet her at the courthouse. The two shared one last hug and then Liz left the room and Caroline alone.

With a nervous sigh Caroline moved across her room and picked up her cell phone that was sitting on her bed. She checked for messages from Tyler but still she got nothing. A big part of her wanted to know if he was going to come to the trial like he was planning months ago before things went south for them. Biting her lip and after a l thinking of maybe sending a text to Tyler to remind him about the trial today she also thought he probably didn't want to go. Deciding it was best just to leave him alone, Caroline tossed the phone back on her bed and then with a sigh while she took a seat at the end of her bed. Sitting there on her bed Caroline looked up at the clock on her wall as the seconds ticked away closer and closer to the trial.

"How are you holding up?" came a calm British voice.

Caroline looked up at Klaus standing in the doorway as he stood in a suit, as he too was ready to be there and support her.

"Hey" Caroline said with a smile as she stood up to greet Klaus. The two shared a hug as Caroline thought about how Klaus had been there for her over the last few more months. Klaus was especially there for her after he and Tyler broke up. Although Tyler accused Klaus of coming between them, at no point did Klaus give her that impression. Instead he had been a good friend to her and someone she could turn to after her meetings with Elijah when she had to discuss her past with her dad. He was a great friend and she was so grateful to have him.

"Are you ready for today?" Klaus asked her as he pulled away from the hug but kept his hands on her arms and giving her a reassuring touch.

"I think so, I mean as ready as I'm ever going to be I guess" Caroline told him as she nervously ran her hands over her skirt and straightened out her blazer.

"You can do this, you are one of the strongest people I know" Klaus told her with a smile as his hands slowly moved from her arms up to her shoulders. "You inspire me Caroline," he told her.

Caroline stood there staring at Klaus as his hands slowly moved up to her shoulders. It was a bit odd to her because this was a little more affectionate then what she was use to from Klaus. She was got a little nervous as she looked at the way he was staring at her in hunger and his hands started to move through her hair. "Klaus" she said in a whisper.

He just smiled at her as his one hand brushed her hair back away from her face and his eyes fell to her lips. He was standing so close to her and while Caroline didn't back away he took that as a sign and moved in. Caroline's eyes got wide as she took notice of what Klaus was doing and as his lips were just inches from hers she pulled back.

Feeling Caroline's face back away from his, his eyes opened to see her eyes not sharing the same lust his did. Suddenly Caroline watched as the affection in his eyes for her grew dark and his arms dropped away from her face and were now at his sides. Licking his bottom lip he too took a step back from her and looked very annoyed by this little situation. "Well this is quite the development" he spat at her in disgust.

"Klaus, look I'm sorry if I gave you're the impression…"

Klaus was shaking his head while he let out an annoyed anger laugh. He was pacing the floor in front of her like he couldn't believe that this was happening. "I have been at your side this whole time, I was there as you complain about your father and even when you complained about my brother for pushing you so hard about your past" he growled at her.

"Klaus I…"

"What the hell do I have to do to get you to forget about that pathetic ass Tyler Lockwood" Klaus complained still angrily pacing the floor in Caroline's room. "I've been here for you when ever you wanted to talk, hell I've let you blab about the wedding you're planning and I still get rejected!"

"Klaus please I have other things to worry about…"

"Yes because Caroline is all Caroline can think about" Klaus spat at her.

"That's not true" Caroline trembled as she did her best to hold back tears while Klaus was really pissed off about the situation.

"You know what Care, this is so not worth my time" Klaus spat at her as he started to leave the room.

"So Tyler was right, your were pretending to care in hopes of getting in my pants?" Caroline spat at him in anger.

"There is no getting into your pants with that chastity belt friends zone you stuck me in " Klaus growled at her.

"I thought you were my friend?" Caroline asked him.

He shook his head in anger. "I'm out, good luck Caroline" he told her and then stormed out of Caroline's room.

Wiping away her tears, Caroline brushed her hair back behind her ear and did her best not to break down. She heard the front door slammed as Klaus took off in anger. She hated that he got the wrong idea about them but at the same time she was upset that she was losing a friend and someone who had been helping her through everything. Turning back to the mirror she fixed up her appearance and tried calm herself down from her conversation with Klaus. Taking a deep breath she fixed her makeup and slipped into her black pumps, she didn't have time to worry about Klaus she had a trial that was just a couple hours away and a meeting with her father that was a long time coming.

* * *

><p>Damon was whistling happily as he drove the car across Mystic Falls with Elena sitting in the passenger seat looking anything but pleased and Claire strapped into her car seat in the back. As he whistled he turned to get a glance at Elena who was just rolling her eyes at the fact her boyfriend was really enjoying this. "You're cruel you know that right?" Elena spat at him as she shook her head and nervously bit her nails.<p>

"What?" Damon asked, as he played stupid.

"All morning you have been looking forward to rubbing it in Derek's face" Elena called him out on.

"You mean the guy that he was going to make a move on my girl, I got to mess with him a little bit" Damon teased but he wasn't able to get Elena to smile. "Oh come on, I've held back" Damon responded to her silence.

"How exactly?"

"I could have had Claire wearing her "I heart Daddy" t-shirt," he said with a laugh as Elena looked back at Claire as she just played with her ladybug in the back seat.

"How generous of you" Elena said as she rolled her eyes as she prepared herself for a very uncomfortable afternoon.

"I know" Damon laughed back and when he turned to smile at Elena she couldn't help but give him a smile back. She cursed herself for still being hopeless against his smile; even when she was really upset he had the ability to make her smile. She guessed she should be happy with the way Damon was taking things, he wasn't flipping out and on the hunt fight this guy and he didn't go all jealous mad man like the others had assumed. Sure this play date was a little cruel with Damon wanting mess with Derek but she also found it really hot at how protective he got about her and Claire when it came to other guys trying to get with his girlfriend.

Ever since her and Damon had started dating she was contently having to deal with his exes like Katherine as well as any girl who found him attractive which, come on didn't take long. It bugged her when they would boldly flirt with him in front of her even as she was eight months pregnant or had his baby on her hip. This turn of events although horrible was a nice change from how things usually went. A part of her was also worried about all the girls he would meet at school and even though she trusted Damon she didn't trust the other girls to do their best to get their claws into him. She was glad Damon was able to keep most of the girls at bay and then ones that didn't well they had Sage to deal with. Sage and Elena had become quite the texting buddies lately and she enjoyed filling Elena in on how she was so close to punching a girl at the bar who didn't take Damon's rejections too well.

As they pulled up to the park, Elena's heart started to pound faster and faster. It wasn't that she felt guilty or anything but she came to realize that Derek was obviously attracted to her and today he was about to learn that him and Elena would only ever be friends. As they parked the car Elena gave Damon a quick behave and be nice order before he hopped out of the car to unbuckle Claire from the back of the Camaro. Fidgeting with her hands Elena brushed her hair back as she spotted Derek on the playground with his daughter Katie. With her hands stuffed in her pockets of her jeans she nervously started to walk towards him and Katie while Damon followed not too far behind her with Claire on his hip. "That's him? Man I could take him and his bleach blonde hair in a second" Damon teased and with a warning Elena elbowed him in the stomach just as they were getting closer to Derek.

Damon couldn't help but laugh as he knew Elena although felt nothing but friendship for Derek, still didn't want him to get his feelings hurt. She saw him as a good guy and a good father and there as just a bit of lack of communication about what they meant. "I'll behave, or at least let him leave in one piece," Damon promised her.

"Elena!" Derek called out with a smile as he was picking Katie up after taking her down the slide and moved to meet up with her. His big smile started to slowly fade into confusion as curiosity as he spotted a guy he didn't know carrying Claire.

"Hi Derek," Elena sad to him and then knelt down to see Katie as she was holding her daddy's hand "hey sweetie" Elena added and got a shy wave from the little18month old. As she stood back up she caught a glance of both guys eyeing each other up and while Derek looked unhappy, Damon had a smirk on his face as he was really enjoying seeing the guy realize who he was. "Um Derek, this is Damon" she mentioned without making eye contact.

"Hi, I'm the boyfriend" Damon chimed in with a smirk as he held out his hand to shake his and watched as the guy's mind was going a mile a minute and Damon loved it.

"Oh hi" was all Derek was able to stemmer out as he reached out to shake Damon's hand in a firm shake. He totally wasn't expecting to seem him and most of all he wasn't expecting Elena to have a boyfriend. As they all made their way over to the playground Derek knew that this was definitely not going to go as he had hoped.

A little bit into the uncomfortable play date Elena had taken off with both toddlers and was following them around on the playground as they explored. Both girls were giggling like crazy and running around with Elena hot on their tails. They played peak-a-boo around the corners and posts and both little girls thought it was so hilarious when Elena played surprised to see them.

Sitting on a bench near the play ground Derek was watching his little girl with Elena while he nervously sat beside her boyfriend whom he was pretty certain knew he was interested in Elena as more then a friend. "Not exactly what you planned huh?"

Derek shook his head because he wasn't about to lie to the guy; no this was not at all how he pictured today going. "I had no idea your lived in town, I thought she was raising Claire on her own."

Damon smiled loving how this was so uncomfortable for Derek while he sat there at ease about this whole thing. "Well technically yeah, I'm away at school and she is takes care of Claire on her own during the week."

"I guess I just got the impression she was doing this all on her own when we talked" Derek stated hoping to make Damon feel bad about Elena having to do all the work.

"Yeah and I guess I want to thank you for that," Damon said and this caught Derek off guard unsure if he understood Damon correctly. Damon gave a smile as he had the guy exactly where he wanted him "You see most of Elena's girlfriends can't relate to the struggles she goes through between taking care of Claire, school and a part time job. You're like the girlfriend that gets it!" he said with a smile and watched as Derek shook his head in horror.

"NO it's not like that" Derek insisted not wanting to be compared to Elena's girlfriends.

"Really? Don't you two talk about your struggles, feelings, hopes and dreams, maybe new lunch ideas for the kids?" Damon asked him doing his best to hold back a big grin as Derek was taking this all in.

"Well yes but"

"Like Girlfriends" Damon interrupted with a grin as Derek became speechless and unsure how to answer that because that is in fact what him and Elena talked about.

Before Derek could reply they were interrupted as Claire came bouncing over calling out "daddy, daddy!" before she ran between his legs where he sat on the bench and gave him a hug while looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Want to go down the slide?" he asked her and as she nodded her head Damon picked her up and zoomed her towards the slide like an airplane as Elena was coming over stand a couple feet from Derek.

"So that's Damon" he stated and then turned to look at the cocky guy as he was playing with Claire knowing he stood here rethinking everything about him and Elena.

"Yeah" Elena told him as she kicked at the ground. "I know I should of made it a lot more clear that Damon and I are together" Elena told him honestly and he could tell that she did in deed feel bad about it unlike her boyfriend who was enjoying his recent discovery.

"I guess I'm just surprised given what I've heard about the guy" Derek stated.

"You mean from Amiee?" Elena said with a bit of a laugh as he took a seat next to her on the bench. "The girl who is friend with his ex, you think she is a creditable resource?" she asked him.

"She would really know him," Derek pointed out.

Elena gave a smile doing her best not to laugh because this wasn't the first time a conversation like this had come up. "So do all your exes have only nice things to say about you?" she asked him and watched as Derek saw her point.

"Look Elena, teenage relationships hardly ever work out and add in a baby the odds are even less" he told her not wanting her to get hurt.

"I know that" she replied with a nod. "Look I know why you hesitate trusting people because of what your ex and the mother of your child did by leaving you but it's different for Damon and I" she told him.

"Elena he just seems like one of those guys that will split when he has had enough, maybe him going off to school was the first test before he takes off completely" he told her.

Elena bit her lip because she could understand where he was coming from. There was a time when she did worry about Damon taking off and leaving her and Claire but that all changed when she saw Damon hold Claire for the first time in the hospital when she was born. "Damon is a great dad and the love he has for that little girl is something that I can't even explain. Every night no matter how busy or what he is doing he calls to say goodnight to her. It's so emotional to stand there and listen because Damon would love nothing more then to be tucking her in every night and telling her a bedtime story in person. As for Damon and I, well trust me we have our share of fights, our frustrating and exhausting moments but at the end of the day, whether he is beside me or miles away; he is the last voice I want to hear before going to sleep" she told him and watched as Derek gave a nod understanding Damon wasn't the bad guy he believed he was. As much as he wished him and Elena could have a chance he was glad she was with someone who loved her and made her happy.

* * *

><p>Standing in the courthouse Caroline was surrounded by Elijah, Maria, her mom, Bonnie and even Elena had made it after her play date with Damon and Derek. All these people were here to support her but she couldn't help but notice two people who weren't here and it was her fault. She hated the fact that she had pushed Tyler away when all he wanted to do was help her. He was there for her and when she wasn't ready to talk about it he promised to wait. He had her best interests in mind but all she saw was Tyler being overbearing when it came to Klaus. Instead of turning to her boyfriend for advice and support, she turned to Klaus because she didn't want Tyler to have to think of his own problems and then punished Tyler when he was angry about it.<p>

In the end he was right about Klaus, he only pretended to be interested in her problems so he could get close to her and mess with Tyler. She wanted to believe that Klaus actually cared about her as a friend instead of expecting some kind of pay off. Now after turning down Klaus' advances it was like she never existed to him. "All right its time" Elijah told her as he broke her trance on the door waiting for Tyler and Klaus to walk through it. With a sad nod she took her mothers hand and entered the courtroom with Elijah and along with Bonnie and Elena following behind to sit in the gallery.

Her heart was pounding and the seconds went by and she was getting closer to the moment she knew was coming whether she was ready or not. She tugged at her charcoal gray blazer sleeves as she took a seat at the first row of the gallery behind Elijah and Maria. He turned to his nervous witness and told her to concentrate of her breathing and try and relax but it seemed impossible. Turning to look behind her in the gallery she saw Elena and Bonnie giving her encouraging smiles letting her know they were behind her 100%. Beside Caroline, her mom sat there nodding at her daughter and letting her know she could do this. Reaching her hand out she grasped hold of Caroline's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

There moment was interrupted as doors to the courtroom opened and a well-dressed lawyer entered the room with a briefcase and stormed in like he meant business. He looked a bit intimidating to Caroline but her thoughts of the lawyer soon vanished as she saw who followed in behind him. The man was of average built and a square jaw with a smirk on his face as he followed in behind. His short blonde reseeding hairline was just as she remembered. Those blue eyes were ones she wished she would never have to see again as he looked around the room as he nothing to worry about. This man with the smug look on his face was her father.

All those memories she tried to get came rushing back at the sight of him. This was the man who stole her childhood that made her hide the truth about her family from the world, from her friends. She hated him and today she hoped he would finally pay for what he had put her and her mother through all those years ago and stop him from putting her little sisters through that.

When it was Caroline's turn to take the stand her legs were weak and shaky. She wasn't sure she would be able to walk to the stand as pass her father without collapsing. Her heart was pounding faster then she ever thought possible. Climbing the steps and taking her seat she did her best not to look at the man who had cause her mother and her so much pain and instead tried to focus on the people here for her. Biting her lip she promised herself she would keep it together and not give that bastard the satisfaction of making her break.

She watched as Bill Forbes' Lawyer got up to address her as he did the door of the courtroom quietly opened. While everyone else was focused on Caroline, she looked up at the back to see who was coming in and she was in complete shock when she saw Tyler slip in side and take a seat at the back of the courtroom. Caroline felt her heart calmed a bit at seeing him and she gave him a smile while he returned a smile back encouraging her to do what she needed to do. Caroline Forbes wasn't alone she had a big support system here for her.

* * *

><p>It was an emotional few hours for Caroline as she took the stand and was questioned by both Elijah and Bill's lawyer and she was pushed pretty hard in there. She had told her story to Elijah, the judge and the courtroom. She recalled all the pain he put her mother and her through before he left. All the abusive drinking and belittling he did to them almost every night. She talked about how his bad nights after work turned into nightmares for her and her mother. When it came to talking to Bill's lawyer she had to defend what she had said earlier as he tried to break apart everything she had said.<p>

_ "You were six at the time your father had to leave, you remember a lot for a six year old"_

_"You haven't seen your father in six years, your mother who forced your father to leave wanted full custody. In those six years your mother would have a great impact on your beliefs and view of your father."_

_"Your mother told police and hospital staff her injuries were from a fall or from doing work around the house. Now, years later she is changing her story why should we believe that now Mrs. Forbes is telling the truth. Why was an upstanding citizen lying about her home like?"_

_"There are no reports of anyone ever being suspicious of your father being violent, Mrs. Forbes never took you into emerge for your allege injuries, how do we know you had any? There is no evidence other then the memory of my clients daughter who was six at the time, his ex wife who has a habit of lying and his second wife who wants full custody of their daughters and child support."_

_"Can we really take the word of a girl and what she thinks she remembers from six years ago when her mother who threw her father would have a bias opinion of my client?"_

They were now waiting for the judge to make his decision and Caroline couldn't help but feel very nervous about what was coming. As she sat in the garden outside the courthouse waiting with everyone else she saw Elijah talking with Maria across the courtyard. Brushing her hair back Caroline took a deep shaky breath hating this waiting game, as she just wanted it all to be over so she could get on with her life. Tired of waiting she was about to go over and see what Elijah knew, when someone stood in her way. Her eyes widened in shock but relief at the same time when she was looking at Tyler. There was so much she wanted to say to him but after such an emotional day that she had been holding back she just broke down. Without hesitating Tyler had her in his arms whispering that he was here and that she was going to be okay. Caroline wasn't able to hold back her tears anymore and she clung to Tyler in a death grip. Even after everything she had put him through and how she pushed him away he came to support her and be her rock no matter what they were dealing with.

"Your okay" he told her softly, "and you did great up there, you're so strong," he added as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

As the two were in a loving embraced and Caroline's tears started to fade they both saw Elijah coming towards them in a hurry. "The judge is ready to announce the verdict," he told them and with a nod and hand in hand Tyler and Caroline headed into the courtroom.

Sitting in the gallery with Tyler on one side and her mother on the other, Caroline bit her bottom lip as they watched Bill Forbes take his place with his lawyer. From behind her Elena reached forward and gave Caroline a reassuring touch on the shoulder to let her know they were all there for her.

As the judge stepped into the room, everyone stood and Caroline grabbed hold of both Tyler and her mothers hands tightly as everything came down to this mans decision. As he took his seat he had the prosecutor and defender stand so that he could give his verdict. "With the charges of domestic violence battery, child endangerment I see no physical evidence to support these claims so I have no choice but to find the defendant, not guilty" he stated and watched as the whispers in the courtroom were a buzz.

"He's going free… after all this he is going free," Caroline cried in horror.

* * *

><p>Bedtime at the Gilbert household wasn't going as easy as they had hopped as Claire cried and refused to lie down. Standing up in her crib her arms were reaching out for Damon to pick her up. It didn't seem to matter what he did she didn't want to settle and go to sleep. "Come Claire, after todays fun you should be exhausted," Damon told her as he kissed her little temple as she continued to cry. "I'm exhausted," Damon told her honestly. The little girl was stubborn though as her chin rested on the top bar of the crib and her big blue eyes tried to get sympathy from daddy.<p>

Following their play date with Derek and his daughter, Elena went to the courthouse to support Caroline and this left Damon and Claire to have some father daughter time after her afternoon nap. He always enjoyed the alone time he could get with Claire since it was something he used to get all the time last year but now was very limited. With a sigh Damon gave in to his little girl and picked her up and carried her over to the rocking chair. As they two snuggled in the chair, Claire sucked on her soother and patted her little hands on her daddy's hand that was resting securely on her tummy.

This was how Elena found them as she came into nursery with a stack on papers in her hand. "See not so easy to stay firm with her huh" Elena said with a laugh as she came to kneel down beside the rocking chair. She reached over to give her daughter a kiss and then caressed her cheek.

"How's Caroline?" he asked her.

"As good as what can be expected" Elena said with a sigh as she thought back to this afternoon and how disappointed Caroline was when the verdict came down and her father wasn't going to face anytime. "She is upset that he got away with it, but she told her story and the truth is out there now," She told them him a smile. "How was your afternoon?"

"Oh we had lots of fun" Damon said with a smile and looked down at the tired little girl on his lap.

Elena smiled and then happily held up the papers she had brought in with her so that Damon could see them. "Well it's official, I've applied to college," she told him happily.

"Hear that ladybug? Mommy's going to collage," he said and Elena laughed.

"Hopefully if everything goes as planned we will end up in the same school," she told him with a sigh. "With spring break coming up Sage suggested we come up and we can scout the place out for apartment options, plus I think her and Rose want to babysit this little one" she told him.

"Yeah Sage had been bugging me about babysitting her for months" Damon said as he slowly got up from the rocking chair to try once again to put Claire down in her crib. Claire seemed to know what was going on and started to whimper but Damon just made hushing noises as he walked over to the crib. "It's bedtime and no 4am wake up call," he told his tired daughter as he placed her into her crib. She put up a little bit of a fight but ended up lying down and accepting that it was bedtime.

"Well if she does wake up you can play bad cop and come and see her," Elena told him as she picked up the baby monitor on the dresser.

"You mean you want me to drag myself off that comfy couch downstairs?" Damon teased as he wrapped an arm around Elena as they were turning off the light to the nursery and getting ready for bed themselves.

"Just think if we end up in the same school and live in an apartment, Jenna can't make sleep on the couch ever again!" Elena told him before leaning up for a goodnight kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

_Dear diary _

_In just a few weeks from now I will be going for my audition in Atlanta and although I have had to sacrifice a lot I know it will all be worth it. I've lost some weight but Connor said I still have to lose a bit more. He has been my rock during this time especially since my mom and friends aren't very supportive. I've had a big fight with my mom about Connor and she thinks she can forbid me from seeing him._

_I'm eighteen years old so I can make my own decisions about my life. They just don't understand what it is I am trying to become, but Connor does. He knows the dreams I want to achieve and he is having me do whatever it takes to reach them. It is because of that fact that I am falling in love with him. The others may not see it or understand our relationship but I don't care, no one is going tell me whom I can and cannot see whether mom likes it or not I will be going to Atlanta. I am not working this hard to give up on my dream now._

_Bonnie_

* * *

><p>The college campus was quiet tonight since many of the students had gone home for the spring break. The garden on campus that was normally filled with students socializing or studying under trees was deserted and leaving Damon and Elena to have the place to themselves as they walked along of path on the grounds enjoying their rare date night. Damon had an arm wrapped around her while Elena was snuggled in close and had a hand resting on his chest as they walked along.<p>

With a twenty-two month old demanding most of their attention, date night like regular teenagers wasn't something they got to enjoy too often so when the opportunity did come up and allow them to have some alone time for a couple hours they were sure to take advantage of it. Tonight was one of those nights, as Elena had come down for spring break with Claire to spend time with Damon and also take a look what could possibly and hopefully be their home the next school year.

It had been a very good week as they had Damon's dorm to themselves since Galen Vaughn had gone home for the week. This allowed Damon and Elena the chance to see what it would be like to live together next year and they were both enjoying the family time they got to themselves. The three of them hadn't had this much time together since Christmas break and Damon loved being able to spend more then just a weekend with his girls.

As the sun was about to set the two got themselves comfortable by an oak tree to relax under the pink sky during the sunset. Damon was sitting on the lush grass with his legs bent as Elena snuggled in between his legs with her back against his chest and her cheek pressed up to his. Damon slowly wrapped his one arm around her while the other was behind them keeping them stable. He pressed a kiss to Elena's cheek while she leaned into him.

"I think that was the first time in a long time I've had a hot meal" Elena told him as she recalled the dinner Damon had treated her to for their date. With Elena taking care of Claire on her own for the most part dinner during the week was usually quick or warmed up later when Claire was asleep.

"Yeah and maybe in about 18 years you'll get another one" Damon teased with a smirk before leaning in for a kiss.

"Well in just a couple months you will be home so I expect you to cook and then entertain our daughter while I eat" Elena told him with a laugh.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna cook?" Damon teased.

"Because Jenna already have a recipe book of meals she wants you to make us" Elena laughed as her fingers interlinked with his.

"Is that the only reason why I'm missed in Mystic Falls?"

Elena couldn't help but laugh as she turned her head into him so her nose could graze against his neck and inhale his scent. "Your not bad to look at either" Elena tease and she could feel Damon's chest vibrate from his laughter and then his lips against her forehead.

Elena had a smile on her face as she snuggled a little closer to him enjoying this alone time they were able to take advantage of. She was so grateful for Sage and Rose who were probably just as excited to babysit Claire as her and Damon were to enjoy a date night.

"I could get use to this" Damon said with a sigh as he looked around at the quiet campus. "The three of us living here in an apartment" he told her with a smile as he started to daydream about what their future could be like if Elena was accepted to go to school here. They had endured a tough year with him being away majority of the time and thankfully that stage in their lives could finally come to an end.

"I haven't been accepted yet," Elena reminded him not wanting them to get ahead of themselves.

"You will be" Damon assured her knowing just how hard Elena was working on keeping her grades up.

"We don't know that" Elena told him sadly and Damon just pressed a kiss to her temple while wrapping his arms tighter around her.

Biting his bottom lip Damon looked around at the campus as their mood had taken a drastic turn when they started discussing Elena coming to school here. They had a great night together and the last thing Damon wanted was it being ruined by the thought about what would happen in the fall. They still had a whole summer together to enjoy before the issues of the fall would creep up on them.

* * *

><p>Squealing in delight, Claire was running around the dorm room as Sage was following behind the twenty-two month old. Claire had a huge smile on her face as her dark curls were bouncing in her pigtails. Giggling with excitement she crawled to hide behind the chair at Damon's desk while both Sage and Rose pretend not to know where the little girl had run off.<p>

"Oh where could she be?" Rose said in an overdramatic tone.

"R.J. we lost her" Sage said to Rose as she pretended to cry.

Not wanting to see them worry Claire popped out from her hiding spot so that the girls could see her and she happily ran over to give Sage a hug to make her feel better.

"Oh thank god we found her!" Sage cried out as she picked Claire up and set her on her lap while giving her a big hug. "I don't know what we would do if we lost this little munchkin" Sage added and then gave a giggling Claire a kiss on the cheek.

"You'd have some explaining to do to Damon" Rose teased as she reached out to tickle the little girl.

"No I'd be on the lamb," Sage laughed while she snuggled with Claire.

The two girls had been having a lot of fun babysitting Claire so that Damon and Elena could enjoy a date night. When they had waved bye to the parents it was hard to tell who was more excited, Damon and Elena or Sage and Rose. Over the week Sage and Rose had spent a lot of time with Claire along with her parents so when they got the chance to babysit her, Claire would be okay being left with them.

"Bug!" Claire chirped as she started looking around the room.

"Where's your ladybug?" Sage asked as she too glanced around the room for the plush toy ladybug that Claire carried around everywhere. She was sitting in the middle of the room with Claire sitting on her lap as they both were looking for the ladybug.

"Oh dear we lost it" Rose said as she shrugged her shoulders and then got up to see if she could find where Claire had hid it.

"Oh dear…" Claire mimicked with wide eyes looking a little worried about where her toy was. Both Sage and Rose couldn't help but laugh at the little girl and her knew phrase.

Rose started to look around the dorm room for the stuff ladybug, checking behind the sofa, under the beds, tables and in the corners. Biting her lip and wondering where Claire could of put it she looked inside Elena's suitcase and the baby bag but saw it nowhere.

"Oh dear" Claire repeated as she bounced off Sage's lap and followed Rose around in search of her ladybug. Following behind Rose's footsteps the little girl checked under the chairs for her toy and then ran over to peak up onto the bed. Rose moved over to the kitchenette and as she started to open up the cupboards the plush ladybug fell out of one of them.

"Ah ha!" Rose said out loud and then held up the toy.

"BUG!" Claire cheered as she ran over to Rose and retrieved her newly found toy. With a smile on her face, Claire held out her hands and reached for her toy happy to see it again. When it was in her grasp she hugged it close to her body and had a huge grin on her face.

"Did you hide bug in the cupboard?" Sage said with a laugh as she took out her phone and snapped a picture of the little girl hugging her toy. Just as Sage had snapped the picture they all heard the sound of keys coming from the other side of the front door. Sage looked over at Claire with excitement and huge smile on her face. "Who could that be?" she asked the twenty-two month old.

"DADDY!" Claire squealed as she ran over to the door and started jumping up and down as she watched the handle of the doorknob being turned. "DADDY, DADDY!" she chirped again as she was clapping her hands while still holding on to her plush toy ladybug.

As the door swung open Elena walked in first and it was obvious that they could hear Claire calling for daddy on the other side as Elena faked a sad face at her daughter. "Mommy is here too," she said as she knelt down and got a hug from her little girl. Damon was walking in right behind her and when Claire caught sight of daddy it was all over for mommy as she ran for her daddy.

Sage and Rose laughed as they came to stand beside Elena while Claire was wrapping her little arms around her daddy as he was lifting her up into his arms. "Maybe he has cookies hidden in his pockets" Rose suggested as they all smile on while watching the interaction between father and daughter.

"I've checked, he doesn't" Elena answered as she shook her head. "She's a daddy's girl and has him wrapped around her little finger." It was amazing to see the two together as you would never think that they were forced to spend the weekdays apart. The smile on Claire's face and the sparkle in her eye when she was with Damon was like nothing else and the moments were sadly few and far between during the school year. "Thanks so much for doing this, its been a much needed night out for us" Elena said to Sage and Rose as she turned to thank the two for taking care of Claire so that her and Damon could get some alone time.

"Hey any time, we had fun," Rose said with a smile. She then stepped forward to where Damon was holding Claire and she reached out to tickle the little girl. "Didn't we?" she said in a friendly voice.

Claire burst into laughter when Rose tickled her stomach and then hid her head in the crook of Damon's neck. "Oh dear" Claire said with a smile as she looked over at Rose.

"Oh dear?" Elena repeated with a laugh, as she had never heard her say that before.

"Yeah, its her new favorite saying" Sage laughed.

"Oh dear" Damon said as he looked at his little girl with a smile.

"Oh dear" Claire repeated with a giggle loving all the attention.

Damon and Elena thanked Sage and Rose one last time as the girls headed out the front door waving bye to a tired Claire as she rested her head on Damon's shoulders as he little hand waved to Sage and Rose. Closing the dorm room door after they left Elena turned to look at her daughter as she let out a yawn and rubbed her little fists over her tired eyes. "Somebody had a eventful day," Elena said with a smile as she leaned in to give her little girl a kiss. When she pulled back she looked up at Damon with a smile and then leaned in for a kiss as his free hand came to wrap around Elena's waist pulling her in close.

After a moment they heard Claire let out a mumble from being squished by her parents. With a giggle Elena pulled away and ran her fingers through Claire's dark hair. "Sorry honey but you have to share daddy," Elena said with a laugh, as the three got ready for bed. Damon was holding Claire close to his chest as he fell back on the bed with a giggling Claire resting on his stomach. Climbing on the bed next to them Elena was all smiles as she was happy to get as much family time as they could. Elena and Claire a fun week her on campus with Damon but tomorrow they would be heading back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>With her music blaring in her ears and her breathing was heavy as she was running as fast as she could on the treadmill. Pressing the button on the speed to increase it, Bonnie quickened her pace a little more. Her forehead was glistening with sweat but and she was tired but she wasn't going to give in yet. Working out in the gym had become a regular lunch routine for her and after spring break she bumped it up to working out after school as well. Bonnie was weeks away from her audition in Atlanta and although her body was sickly thin she wasn't stopping now.<p>

Her bones were becoming much more visible over the last few weeks, her ribs noticeable through her tank top and her arms and legs were like twigs. While her family and friends worried about her and begged her to get help and get better, Bonnie refused. Her mother forbid her daughter from seeing Connor anymore and told her daughter she wouldn't be going to Atlanta but Bonnie ignored her. She continued to see Connor behind her back, and while she was sleeping with him she also allowed him to tell her where she needed to lose more weight. The dark circles under her eyes were getting worse with each coming day and Bonnie refused to listen to anyone's pleads.

Bonnie was so focus on her workout that she didn't even notice as Elena and Caroline had entered the school gym as they were looking for their friend. As the girls came around to look at their friend they both had worried looks on their faces. Today was their first day back from spring break and already Bonnie was blowing off spending time with them to work out in the gym. "Hey Bonnie" Caroline said in a worried tone that made Bonnie roll her eyes. Biting her bottom lip Caroline shared a look of concern for their friend.

"Maybe you should take a break," Elena suggested as she took a step towards her friends while Bonnie was refusing to make eye contact with them.

"I don't need to take a break," Bonnie told them and instead of slowing down she increased her speed.

"Maybe you should have some water," Caroline suggested as she moved over to the bench across the room to get Bonnie's water bottle out of her bag. As she unzipped her bag to get her water bottle she noticed Bonnie's cell phone sitting on top as it was displaying a missed call from Conner and a text to meet up after school. Shocked to see it Caroline picked up the phone and looked over at her friend with concern. "Why is Connor still calling you?" Caroline asked her friend knowing full well that her mom had forbid her from talking to him anymore.

"Hey stay away from my stuff!" Bonnie snapped at her friend as she continued running on the treadmill.

"Are you still talking to him?" Caroline asked.

"I said leave my stuff alone!" Bonnie bark at her friend and she jumped off the treadmill. She intended to race over to Caroline and grab her phone off of her but her body didn't have the strength. She suddenly felt light headed and as her hand came up to hold her forehead her legs were giving out under her. Luckily Elena was standing beside her and noticed what was about to happen and immediately reached out to grab her friend.

"BONNIE!" Elena yelled in terror as her friend collapsed in her arms. Caroline quickly moved to her friend's side and forgot all about Connor, as she was worried about her friend. Elena slowly lowered Bonnie to the floor and her head was resting on her lap. She was slowly gaining consciousness again and as her eyes fluttered open she was looking up at her friends worried eyes looking down at her.

"Drink some water" Caroline told her and held the water bottle out for her. A disoriented Bonnie looked at her friend a little confused as to what was going on but accepted the bottle and brought it to her lips. Gulping back the water Bonnie slowly started to sit up even though Caroline and Elena tried to get their friend to relax.

"I'm fine, just a little head rush" Bonnie told them as she set the bottle of water down and moved to get to her feet.

"Just take it easy Bonnie" Caroline begged her friend.

"I said I'm fine" Bonnie snapped at them getting to her feet and grabbed her phone away from Caroline while she was at it.

Elena too got to her feet but kept her eye on her friend just incase she needed her help again. The bell rang ending the lunch hour and a concerned Caroline and Elena watched as their friend was picking up her bag and looking at her phone to read the message form Connor.

"Bonnie, what are you doing? Please tell me your aren't still talking to that creep" Caroline asked her.

"Try and mind your own business Care" Bonnie snapped at her.

"We're worried about you" Elena added. She hated seeing her friend like this, seeing how thin and tired she was becoming. Her grades were suffering and the obsession with losing weight and making it into the modeling world was definitely a big concern for her mom and her friends. They had told Bonnie to stay away from Connor but it was now obvious that she wasn't listening to them and was seeing him behind their backs. Connor had a big hold on Bonnie and Elena felt that if they didn't save Bonnie soon things would get worse.

"Well you don't have to be" Bonnie told them and then left the gym and her friends standing their shocked and wondering what else they could do when Bonnie obviously didn't see anything wrong with what she was doing.

"This is insane!" Caroline cried as she watched Bonnie leave or at least what was left of her. "That creep has her handing on his every word because she thinks he is the only one who can make her dreams come true and he is going to get her killed."

"What are we gonna do?" Elena asked knowing they had to help their friend from herself.

"I don't know" Caroline said doing her best not to cry as she was so scared for her friend right now.

The two girls had gone to the cafeteria for lunch earlier and they had waited for Bonnie to join them but she never did. After Elena had spent her spring break at Virginia State University with Damon this was the time Caroline was able to catch up with her friend. It was obvious to Caroline that Elena had a great time on spring break and being able to be with Damon for longer then a weekend was good for her and Claire. She could also see that having to say goodbye was that much harder for Elena and even Claire who seemed to be asking for daddy more and more. Yet as much as what Elena was going through Caroline had to fill her friend in on Bonnie and her growing trouble. She had told her how Mrs. Bennett had forbid Bonnie from seeing Connor anymore especially after learning that she was being intimate with him. It came as a big shock to Elena at how much had gone on while she was away and how her friend's life was definitely at risk.

"There has got to be more we can do" Elena said as the two left the gym and joined the large crowd of students making their way to their next class.

"Bonnie seems to be in denial that there is something wrong and unless we can make her see what the bastard is doing to her we can't help her" Caroline said in frustration. "I'm so scared for her right now and I feel like I can't get through to her."

The girls made their way to class and since all three of them had the same class they hoped they would have more time to talk to Bonnie after class. Along with a number of other students the girls entered their history class with Mr. Saltzman whom was beginning to write on the chalkboard. Elena and Caroline took their seats but they soon noticed that as the class filled up the seat to the left of Caroline remained empty. That seat was usually occupied by Bonnie but as the second bell rang to let students know they should already be in class the seat stayed empty.

"Okay everyone here?" Mr. Saltzman asked as he began the lecture for the day.

Caroline and Elena shared looked of concern as they began to realize that since Bonnie wasn't in class there was a good chance she was with Connor and they had no idea where.

* * *

><p>"I'm so worried about her," Elena said in a worried tone as she sat in the family room staring at her laptop on the coffee table. Following school Elena had picked Claire from daycare and while she was unable to get a hold on Bonnie they informed her mother about what was going on. Now Elena was stuck waiting to see if her friend was all right and felt so helpless as she talked to Damon on Skype.<p>

"Have you tried calling her?" Damon asked, as he was multi-tasking with his studying. Finals were a month away and he had a lot to study for in the next coming month. After Elena and Claire had left it meant that it was time to prepare for finals and now his and Galen's dorm room was covered in textbooks and notes from both of them.

"I've tried but she's not answering. Damon you haven't seen her lately she looks so thin and sick I don't know how to help her. This guy has her convinced to keep losing weight and not to eat" Elena said as she ran her fingers through her hair and thought about how Bonnie's appearance had changed so much from a month or so ago. "She needs help and no matter how much we try to help her she pushes us away" Elena added scared for her best friends life.

"I'm sorry" Damon said as he could see how troubled Elena was about what her friend was doing to herself. Sure Bonnie and Damon never saw eye to eye on pretty much anything and Bonnie's opinion of him was not a subtle. In fact every chance Bonnie got she was open about letting everyone know she disapproved of him and Elena. Though Damon could really care less what Bennett thought of him he did know that it bothered Elena and he did his best to just ignore her. With that all being said he didn't want any harm to come to her and didn't want some guy taking advantage of her like Connor was.

'Yeah…" Elena mumbled and then looked over at Claire playing on the floor with her doll. The little girl was so excited to see her daddy on the laptop and spent a good five minutes blabbering about her day and although most of it didn't make sense she was getting to that age where she could string a few words together. After that Claire stayed in the background playing but every so often came over to the screen to see if daddy was still there.

"Daddy!" came Claire's voice a she got up from her spot on the floor and stumbled on over to stand by her mommy and see daddy on the laptop screen. "Hi daddy" she said with a wave and that adorable smile of hers.

"Hey ladybug, what do you have there?" Damon asked as his face lit up at the sight of his little girl.

"Baby!" she told him proudly and then held up the doll that Damon had bought her over spring break.

"Can you give baby a hug?" he asked her.

With a dramatic nod, Claire held the doll close to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. Her head rested on the dolls head and her little hand patted the back of the doll just like the hugs her mommy and daddy give her at bedtime.

"Aw that's very nice of you" Damon said to his ladybug as the little girl smiled at him and then turned and walked away to go and play. "God I miss her" Damon said in a sad sigh.

Elena could see just how hard this was on Damon to be away from his little girl and miss out on some of the new things she learned on a daily bases. She hated seeing that sad look in his eyes when he had to say goodbye because he had class or had to study and at night time he wasn't able to kiss his ladybug good night.

"Just over one month to go" Elena reminded him softly and breaking Damon from his trance. "Just over a month and then you will be here with us for four months" she told him, as she too couldn't wait for Damon to be done school for the year.

"Yeah I just have to survive 5 exams each worth about 50% of my mark" he told her as he looked at all his textbooks and all the work he had ahead of him in the next month and a bit. It was true he was almost there but this was definitely going to be a long 6 weeks.

"So how was your first day back?" Elena asked him.

"Not bad, Galen is living out of his suitcases still so our dorm room is a mess but professors are getting us ready for finals so the finish line isn't far away." Damon told her.

"Well I can't wait to have you home for the summer" Elena told him with a smile. "Anyway I have to go and get dinner started, Jenna and I have a some wedding stuff to go over when she get home so I have to cook."

"You cook?" Damon said with a laugh and Elena gave him an evil eye and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Haha yes I can cook" Elena told him while Damon just laughed while he played with his pencil. "Any I got to go so…" she started to say even though she didn't really want to say goodbye.

"Can you just leave it on?" Damon asked her with a plea. "I just want to watch Claire for a little while longer."

Elena smiled and gave a nod as she moved the laptop so that Damon would have a clear view of Claire playing on the floor. "Love you babe" Elena said as she waved to him one last time.

"Love you too" Damon said as gave her one last smile before he saw Elena making her way to the kitchen to make dinner. This left him sitting at his desk staring at the screen as Claire playing in the background. He had a smile on his face as he watched her and couldn't believe how big she was getting. Leaning back in his chair Damon started to do his homework with the sound of Claire's little voice talking in the background.


	29. Chapter 29

_Dear Diary,_

_Well April is finally here and as Damon is busy studying for his final exams it also means that he will soon be home for the summer. It has been a long eight months of Damon only here on the weekends and having to say goodbye to him every Monday morning. It was becoming even harder for Claire who would cry as he left and I could see Damon's heart breaking every time he had to drive away from Claire as she held her hands out for him in my arms begging him to come back._

_Lately our moods had been getting better because we knew we were almost at the end of this journey and Damon would be home with us all summer. A summer we can't wait to start; a summer that is full of promises. _

_Here is mystic Fall I still have a couple more months of school but as these are my final months of high school I have much to look forward to. With prom and graduation waiting for us we have all been in good spirits. Caroline is president of the prom committee of course and is hard at work making this the best prom that Mystic Falls had ever seen. Luckily this talk of prom has kept Bonnies mind off Connor for the moment so hopefully she will stay away from him._

_We have much to look forward to and while it is also a time of joy it is also a time to remember that my parents will never get to see. It is times like this that hope that I am making them proud as I begin the final part of my journey through high school. _

_Elena_

* * *

><p>"How does it look?" Caroline called out as she stood by the closed dressing room door in an upscale dress boutique. She was anxiously waiting to see her friend in one of the dresses she had picked out for her for prom. With prom being a month away it was a girls day of shopping and trying on dresses to find that perfect prom dress.<p>

"It looks like it's way out of my price range" Elena called back to her friend.

Caroline rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "Just come out already!" Caroline begged.

"Alright, alright" Elena said and then with a sigh unlocked the door. Stepping out she appeared in front of her friend wearing a coral, princess style with a sweetheart neckline gown that was floor length. It was made with tulle, charmeuse fabric that was strapless and laced up at the back. The top part of the dress was pale pink and white beading. The color of the dress was stunning on Elena and Caroline's "wow" face expression just said it all.

"Elena you look gorgeous" Caroline told her as she reached her hand out to grab Elena's and spun her around in the dress.

"But like I said unless Claire and I give up eating then it's too much" Elena responded.

"Elena this is prom, we only get one" She told her.

"I went to Damon's prom" Elena reminded her.

"Yeah, you were eight months pregnant and it's totally different when it's your own" Caroline explained as she started to look at some more dresses.

Just then they're heard the bell go off at the front of the store and Bonnie walked in still looking thin and unhealthy. "Sorry I'm late I was just… oh my god Elena you look beautiful," she said as a smile grew on her face at seeing Elena in the gown.

"Told you" Caroline said with giddy.

"Like or not I'm not getting it" Elena answered as she returned to the dressing room and pulled the curtain closed.

Caroline let out a grunt and then started to look for another dress, "Fine we can try something else.

The girls spent a good three hours trying on dresses and showing them off to each other. They laughed and got all giddy was one of them found their dress over the course of the afternoon. Bonnie was especially having fun as for the first time in a long time the three seemed like friends. The girls modeled the dresses for each other and then separated them into a yay or nay pile.

Bonnie stood in a ruby red gown that featured a one-shoulder style that had a cut all the way across from her shoulders to her chest and showed off the curves of her breasts. It had an open back with rhinestone chain running across the back. This was the dress Bonnie had chosen as it showed off her skin and thin frame.

Caroline came out of the dressing room with a huge grin as she had found her dress and couldn't held but swirl around and watched as the loose flowing bottom moved. The gown was a blue ombre with the dress slowly changing from light blue at the top to a dark blue at the bottom. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and high waistline and weaved fabric on a slim fitting bodice making Caroline looking very glamorous.

"Bonnie you look beautiful!" Caroline said with a smile as she went over to give her friend a hug.

"Caroline that dress is amazing on you" Bonnie responded with a big smile as both girls turned to look in the mirrors.

"I think this is my dress" Caroline told her happily as she spun around one more time. The two girls waited another moment and then Elena too appeared out of the dressing room as she pulled back the curtain to reveal her prom dress.

Elena's dress was a raspberry color strapless ball gown made of taffeta that would no doubt make Elena standing out beautifully in the crowd. The gown showed off shinning beaded accents at the top of the dress in a v-shaped rouched design of beads at the bodice. The rouched bodice and asymmetrical pick-up skirt had rhinestones that added a touch of sparkle to the look to make Elena's dress dazzle in the light.

"I believe I've found my dress" Elena said with a grin as she came over to join her friends to take a look in the mirror.

"You think? Elena honey you have the winner right there. Your can totally be prom queen contender in that" Caroline told her as she wrapped her arm around her friend.

"Lets not get a head of ourselves because there is no way I will be prom queen, I have a 23 month old at home" Elena reminded them. She wasn't exactly the best roll model to look up to but at the same time she had done her part to take responsibility.

"Well you would get my vote" Bonnie told her with a smile.

"Hey what about me?" Caroline teased but the girls just laughed it off. They had plenty of time to worry about prom queen, as the prom wasn't for another month. Right now all they wanted to do was enjoy this afternoon that allowed them to forget about their troubles and just be teenagers getting ready for the prom.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere on campus was quiet much like during spring break but for a totally different reason. Students all over campus had their noses buried in textbooks trying to cram as much knowledge that they could before their exams. Things were no different in Damon and Galen's dorm room as the two sat at their desks with textbooks and notes piled around themselves.<p>

Their days here were numbered and everyone couldn't wait for the school year to finally come to an end and they could all go home. Damon especially was anxious to get these exams over with since he wasn't able to go home the last weekend because he had to study. Tapping his pen on his notes book, Damon leaned back in his seat and let out a tired sigh. He had been at this for hours and it was getting to the point his head was so full of information he wasn't sure how much more he could cram into his head.

Just then there was a happy knock on the door and Sage and Rose came bouncing in with grins on their faces. The girls held up brown paper bags that definitely held more then just water. "I think we can make this study group a little more fun!" Sage announced as she flicked her red hair back and had a huge grin on her face.

Damon and Galen turned to face them and with grin on their faces they were definitely looking forward to what the girls had planned. "Well any of Sage's lets get drunk ideas are always fun" Damon answered happily as he reached out for the brown paper bag and pulled out some whiskey.

"I always love you as my tutor" Galen laughed as he too was looking for this dull study night to get a little more interesting.

"ALRIGHT!" Sage cheered as she pulled out some shot glasses and a textbook. As the other three took in her excitement and how well prepare she had come they knew that tomorrow morning was going to be very interesting?

As the four of them began to play they would each take turns asking questions from the textbooks and then the other three had to answer. The first one to answer correct made the others take a drink but if they answered wrong they were forced to take a shot of whiskey twice. The game went on for a good 15 minute before Galen had sent texts to others in the dorms to come and join. As the study session continued there were about ten people in the small dorm room and everyone yelling out answers or taking shots.

Damon and Rose got pretty competitive during the game trying to out beat each other. They were both standing in the middle of the room shots in hand and doing their best to intimidate the other. Seeing the two of them had everyone else laughing and finding it hard to concentrate themselves. Galen was drunk on the floor laughing at the two of them as he had given up winning a long time ago. "You guys are going to be trashed tomorrow," he told them in a drinking mumbled.

"IIIII don't feeeeel anyyythinnnng," Rose announced in a giggle as she threw back her last shot of whiskey.

"Honey as well as you think you can hold your alcohol the two of you are smashed" Sage laughed.

"I don't feel anything," Damon added in a laugh as they got the group to do one last shot to end their study group. It had been a good night with friends and a little bit of studying. Soon they would all be packing up to go home for the summer so this was kind of like their last hurrah for the end of the year. There was a part of Damon that was going to miss this, he had made some great friends and had a lot of fun nights. He had also had one of his last shifts at the pub and Sage, Rose and him found themselves not wanting the year-end party to end. So here Damon was enjoying his last night of fun before he had to crack down on studying for his five upcoming exams but it was all totally worth it and he was feeling great.

* * *

><p>"OH GOD I feel HORRIBLE" Damon mumbled as his forehead hit the desk and he let out a painful groan. His hair was a mess and he had yet to change out of his drinking study game clothes from the night before. The dorm room reeked of whiskey and god knows what else.<p>

Everyone was moving a lot slower to this morning after their study group party that right now they couldn't see how it had been a good idea. Any loud noise he heard Damon cringed and covered his ears. He felt like death and looked like it too, drinking days before an exam was really not the best idea.

There came a giggle from his computer in front of him and as Damon slowly lifted his head he saw Elena's face as she was laughing at him and his pain. "Drinking study games not a genius idea now I take it" she teased.

"You know you are suppose to take care of me in my hours of need" Damon groaned.

"I don't recall self-inflicted hangovers as part of the deal" Elena teased.

"It's implied in the girlfriends manual," Damon told her.

"I guess I lost my copy" Elena laughed.

"Then I'll have to get you a new one," he told her and Elena just laughed.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't let Sage be the leader in your study group"

"Oh trust me she is fired" Damon said with a slight chuckle as he cradled his head in his arm.

"Aw" Elena said and for a moment Damon thought he was getting some sympathy from her.

"So how are things at home?" Damon asked as he took a sip of his water he had beside him.

"Alright, we went prom dress shopping so when you get back prepare to get all dressed up so you can take me to prom" Elena told him.

"Is that how you are asking me to prom? No speech and profess of love" Damon teased as Elena just rolled her eyes.

"Damon Salvatore will you do me the honor and take off a night of diaper duty to go to prom with me?" Elena aside as she batted her eyes and gave him a smile.

"I don't think you sound very sincere" he told her and Elena just laughed.

"Whatever your going like it or not" Elena told him forcefully.

"No that sounded like you meant it, threatening aside," Damon answered.

Elena gave a smile as she looked down at her hands and started to chip at her nail polish. She let out a sigh and then looked back up at Damon through Skype, "thirteen more days" she reminded him.

Damon nodded and then looked over at his calendar on the wall has he had the day he would be returning home circled. "Yeah thirteen more days" he repeated with a smile and nodded his head. In thirteen days he would finally be home for the summer and be able to see his girls as much as he wanted. Just thirteen more days and he would be home.

* * *

><p>With her hands full of shopping bags Caroline had a smile on her face as she walked down the street in Mystic Falls. She had her phone to her ear as she made her way to the coffee shop to meet up with her mom after a day of shopping. "Ok I just got to the coffee shop so I'll talk to you later? Okay bye" she said into the phone before ending the call. As she opened up the door to the busy coffee shop she found her mom sitting in the corner both and saw that she had already purchased their drinks.<p>

"Hey sorry I got sidetracked, I was talking to Tyler" Caroline told her mom as she set her shopping back on the far side of the both before sliding in. Picking up her coffee cup Caroline took a sip and gave a warm happy smile.

"So things with you and Tyler are good?" Liz asked her daughter knowing that weeks leading up to the trial that the two weren't talking. She knew her daughter loved Tyler but with the stress of the trial and confusion with Klaus, Tyler and Caroline had been on the outs. Liz was happy that on the day of the trial Tyler had shown up because even though him and Caroline weren't getting along he still came to support her.

"Things are good, we're talking and taking things slow" Caroline told her mom. "The thing with Klaus was confusing and stupid and I don't want to lose Tyler.

"Well I'm glad, he always seemed to make you happy and over the last year you have really needed that. Also especially since the trial ended and we didn't get the outcome we had hoped for.

"I can't believe they let him walk" Caroline said in disgust.

"I feel like I should have done more years ago and we wouldn't be in this mess right now" Liz said as she took the blame.

"You were trying to protect us the best you could at the time," Caroline told her mom.

"I just wish I did more" Liz said with a sigh and then just then Caroline reached out and grasp hold of her mom's hand on the table to reassure her that she knew that her mom had done everything she could at the time.

"Caroline?" came a small voice from behind them and as both mother and daughter turned around they saw a little blonde hair girl with big blue eyes. She was standing there looking at Caroline with those innocent eyes and Caroline knew exactly who it was.

"Margret sweetie what are you doing here" Caroline said as she turned to face her little sister but also looked around wondering where her mother Maria was. "Where's your mom?" she asked the little girl.

"Margret!" they all heard and then within seconds later Maria appeared carrying a cup of coffee in one had and was holding the other little girl Danielle's hand. She looked stunned to see Caroline and her mom and eyes looked a little worried as well as speechless. "Oh Caroline, Liz it's good to see you" she finally was able to say.

"I didn't know you guys were going to be in town," Caroline said as she stood up so that she was face to face with Maria. It didn't go unnoticed to her by how nervous Maria seemed as her hands came up to pull her daughter back and closer to her body. When Caroline looked down at the little girl her big blue eyes hadn't left her yet.

"We are just passing through" Maria said with a forced smile as she had both her girls close to her.

"Its good to see you guys" Caroline said with a smile to her little sisters.

"We really have to get going" Maria pressed and started to move the girl towards the door.

"Oh okay" Caroline said as she bit her bottom lip and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear as she watched to three getting ready to leave.

"Are we going to see daddy?" Margret asked as she innocently looked up at her mom.

Maria had hope Caroline hadn't heard the question but as soon as the words left Margret's mouth, Caroline's eyes went wide and she looked over at Maria confused and worried as to what Margret was talking about. "What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Really Caroline I have to go" Maria said as she ignored Caroline's question and tried to usher the children out of the coffee shop.

"Maria, are you still in contact with Bill?" Caroline asked, as she wasn't about to let Maria just take off.

"I have to-"

"MARIA!" Caroline cut her off as she was now getting pretty annoyed that she was trying to avoid her. Quickly moving to stand between Maria and the door Caroline made it very clear she wanted to know what was going on, as both Margret and Danielle seemed to think they would be going to see their dad.

Maria let out a sigh as she gave in and made eye contact with Caroline as she bit her bottom lip. "He wants to do better," Maria told her.

"What, you can't be serious" Caroline snapped at her.

"Look Caroline he knows he messed up with you but he really wants to get better and be their for Margret and Danielle" Maria told her.

"He hasn't change since I was five what makes you think he can just flip a switch and be the prefect husband and father" Caroline asked her.

"He is my husband and I want to give him another chance," Maria responded with a forcefully tone. "I want you to respect that."

"Well I can't, and you can't seriously be doing this to them" Caroline begged her.

"Goodbye Caroline" Maria said as she quickly pushed her daughter out the door and away from Caroline.

"Maria!" Caroline yelled just as her mom was coming to stand by her very upset daughter. Caroline's eyes her full of fear for her little sister's and what their mothers' decision could mean for them. They hadn't experienced the full abuse of their father yet and they still had to chance to come out without any emotional or even physical scars. "Please you can't do this to them!"

"Caroline" Liz said softly to her daughter wanting her to calm down.

"Mom you can't let her do this!" Caroline said to her mom in a pleading desperate voice.

Liz looked at her daughter and could see just how much she feared for her little sisters even though there was really little she could do. If Maria wanted to go back to her husband and try and make it work they couldn't stop her. So knowing she had to do something, Liz quickly followed Maria out of the coffee shop. "Maria wait!" Liz called out as she ran down to the sidewalk as Maria was getting her daughters into the car.

Both Margret and Danielle were watching as Liz came running after them while their mother was strapping them into their seats in the car. Although they didn't really understand what was going on they did notice how upset Caroline seemed to be and Liz didn't seem to want them to leave. "What's going on mommy?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing honey" Maria said to her daughter and then shut the back door to the car so that they wouldn't be able to hear anything the grownups were talking about. Maria looked up at Liz as she came towards her but didn't look at all pleased with her chasing her out of the coffee shop. "Look Liz this is my decision" Maria repeated to them as she looked back at Caroline who had her arms crossed and looking so frustrated with them.

"I know," Liz answered with a nod and a slight smile "But I want you to have this" she added as she held out a business card. "It's has my work number and my home number; call me anytime if you or the girls need anything. Maria looked down at the business and while she hesitated at first she finally reached out and accepted the card. She said nothing to either Caroline or Liz as she slipped the card into her jean pocket and then moved around to the driver's side of the car and opened up the door. Liz took a step back and waved to the girls in the back seat just before Maria sped off.

Once the car was gone down the street Caroline came running over to her mom like she couldn't' believe that she had just let her go. "We have to do something!" Caroline said.

"There is nothing else we can do honey, we did are part we are giving her options but if she doesn't want our help there is very little we can do right now" Liz told her daughter and then wrapped an arm around her. For the sake of those two little girls she hoped that her ex husband would make good on his word and become a better man.

* * *

><p>The next thirteen days had moved by slowly for Elena as her and Claire waited for Damon to return. As the day finally came Elena was is good spirits as she cleaned up the house and prepared Claire's lunch for her. She had received a call from Damon telling her he was just about to leave school and that he would be home in an hour and a half for the entire summer. She found herself giddy like she was going on a first date, and she wanted everything to be perfect.<p>

"Daddy" Claire chirped up from her high chair as Elena moved around the kitchen cleaning.

"Yes Daddy is coming home!" Elena said to her daughter with a kiss. The little girl had a huge smile on her face as she ate her lunch and sang away to herself excited to see her daddy again. Elena couldn't' help but smile at her just as Jenna came walking into the room.

"Alright so I'm off to spend hours listening to wedding bands with Ric and Caroline, are you sure you don't want come, maybe save me from drinking so much from the stress" Jenna asked with a smile.

"Nope sorry you have to handle Caroline all on your own today" Elena teased.

"Fine but it's your fault if we are stuck doing the chicken dance at the wedding" Jenna announced as she picked up her bag and made her way towards the door.

"You'd like the chicken dance huh baby girl" Elena said in a laugh while Jenna call out bye one last time.

As 1pm came around Elena had put Claire down for her nap and was eagerly checking her phone for the time. Licking her lips she couldn't hide her smiled and excitement as she knew that any moment Damon would be walking through that door. With Claire down for her nap they would have a good two hours alone together and Elena planned to put all those minutes to good use. The house was clean, she had lunch ready and she had a new outfit on and her hair done.

Letting out a deep breath Elena did her final check to make sure everything was perfect just before she heard the front door bell go. As a smile crept across her face Elena hurried to answer it and get this homecoming started. Getting closer and closer to the door Elena fixed her hair and smoothed out the wrinkles on her top just before she reached for the door handle and pull it open. To her surprise when she swung open the door her smile faded slightly as the visitor on her front porch wasn't Damon but instead Bonnie.

"Bonnie hi… I wasn't expecting you" Elena said with a stutter as Bonnie let out a huff and slipped inside the house past her. Biting her bottom li Elena looked down the street for any sign of Damon but when she didn't see his Camaro she figured she had a few minutes to get rid of Bonnie as politely as possible. Closing the front door Elena turned to face Bonnie, as she was texting on her phone and pacing the floor. "What's going on Bonnie?" Elena asked her finally.

For a moment Elena wasn't sure she was going to get an answer but then Bonnie looked up at her friend and she looked so frustrated and desperate. "I need to borrow your car," she told her.

"My car? Its not mine it's Jenna's car" Elena told her still not sure what this all meant. "Why do you need a car anyway? And why can't you borrow your mom's?"

"Because she is being a pain and not letting me drive it to Atlanta" Bonnie snapped in frustration.

At hearing Bonnie talking about Atlanta, Elena's eye widen in shock because she thought all this Atlanta talk was over with and that Connor was no longer in her life.  
>"Atlanta? I thought you weren't going?" Elena said.<p>

"This is my career we are talking about, I've worked hard for this" Bonnie told her.

"No, Connor is making you starve yourself and you have already collapsed Bonnie, this is getting way out of hand" Elena snapped at her friend. It terrified her to see Bonnie doing this to herself, starving herself and making herself sick all to please Connor. He had her believing that this was the only way for her to make it as a model and if Bonnie didn't forget about Connor he was going to get her killed.

"Look I didn't come here to argue, can I borrow your car or not?" Bonnie asked.

"NO!" Elena snapped at her as her hands were on her hips.

Bonnie glared at her so called friend and gritted her teeth as she reached down by her feet to pick up her purse. "Well some friend you turned out to be" Bonnie growled as she headed for the door.

Elena quickly moved to stand between Bonnie and the door and looked at her friend in desperation and pleading eyes. "I want you to know I am doing this for you, right now you may not see it but Connor is hurting you and I am trying to protect you" Elena told Bonnie as she has she touched her friends frail thin arm. "Please stay away from him and don't go to Atlanta" Elena begged her.

"Well thanks to you my dreams are crushed because I can't get to Atlanta" Bonnie snarled at Elena and then quickly brushed her friend touch away and stormed out of the house. As the door slammed behind her Elena ran her fingers through her hair and knelt down on the floor trying to hold back tears. She was so worried for Bonnie's wellbeing and Connor had Bonnie wrapped around his finger and she couldn't break her free.

* * *

><p>After Bonnie had stormed out of the house Elena was sitting at the kitchen table deep in thought as she stared at her phone and the unanswered messages that she had sent to Bonnie. She had left about 30 minutes ago and during that time Elena was freaking out and wondering what her friend was going to so next since she still didn't have a car to get to Atlanta. She had called Bonnie's mom and even Caroline to inform them what had happened so they could keep an eye out for Bonnie just in case she tried something else to get to Atlanta.<p>

As she sat there at the table and tried to send Bonnie another message she heard a car pull up the driveway. Without finishing her text message to Bonnie, Elena got up and moved over to the window pulling back the drapes and saw Damon's blue Camaro parked in the driveway. A smile crept over her face quickly released the drape and ran over to the front door. She quickly swung it open before Damon had the chance to knock and was in his arms with her legs wrapped around him and her lips covering his before he knew what was happening.

Even though he was caught off guard Damon was able to wrap his arms around her body to hold her up as he kissed her back. No words were spoken between the two yet as they continued to kiss and Damon slowly moved them into the house and shut the door behind them. Once they were inside Damon set Elena down on her feet and broke from the kiss with a smile. "Hello to you too!" Damon said and then leaned down to kiss her again as her arms wrapped around Damon's neck.

"I can't believe it's all over," Elena whispered as she broke from the kiss and leaned in for a hug as Damon's arms wrapped tightly around her. She couldn't believe he was finally home and she wouldn't be forced to say goodbye at the end of the weekend. They had been through so much over the last several months with too many tearful moments to last them a lifetime. Damon was finally home and their little family was finally together again.

As Damon looked up from Elena's shoulder he saw that she had the table set for them to have lunch and a smile grew on his face. "I see you made me lunch" he whispered in her ear and them press a kiss to her ear.

As Elena pulled away she shook her head at him and then quickly started to pull at his jacket and strip it off him. "We can eat later" she told him as his jacket fell to the floor and she gripped him by his shirt and pulled him along with her as she moved backwards towards the stairs.

Understanding what she was saying Damon quickly forgot about the lunch no matter how hungry he was and lifted Elena up into his arms as pulled her in for another kiss. With one arm under her legs and the other supporting her lower back he began to carry her up the stairs as Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and devoured him in another heated kiss. Damon's feet quickened up the stairs and Elena let out a giggle at Damon's eagerness as he moved them up the stairs and to Elena's room as fast as he could.

With their bodies both glistening with sweat and their breath was still fast and heavy, as Elena was lying on her back with her arms above her head. Damon was hovering over top of her and kissing her neck and down her collarbone as a white sheet was draped over their bodies.

Elena let out a moan and arched her back up closer to Damon as his lips worked on sucking and kissing her skin. She could really get use to this and with four months of Damon being home Elena had every intention of taking advantage of any time they had together.

"Well round one was a success," Damon growled as he moved back up her body and captured her lips.

Elena let out a giggle against his lips and then as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck she flipped them over so that she was now straddling him on top. "Well I hope you are not too hungry because I'm not letting you leave this room yet" Elena told him with a smirk.

"I'll survive" Damon in formed her and then his hands slowly slid up Elena's thighs as Elena leaned down to captured his lips.

Just as the kiss was deepening and Damon's hands were running up and down Elena's naked back they heard the ringtone of a cell phone. The two continued on kissing just wanting to ignore the interruption to their alone time. The ringing stopped after a few moments but it quickly started up again. With a groan Elena pulled her lips apart from him and looked across the room as she recognized the ringtone as her own.

"Just leave it, how important could it be?" Damon asked her and Elena stayed where she was as the phone went silent again. The two waited a moment to see if it would go off again but it never did. "See not that important" he responded and then Elena gave a smile and leaned down for a kiss. Yet just when they thought they would be left alone the home phone started to ring and got both of their attention.

"This can't be good" Elena said a little worried as she rolled off of Damon and crawled across the bed to get the phone off the night stand. "Hello?" she said in a worried tone. Damon was now sitting up on the bed staring at Elena and trying to read her face expression to what was going on and he could tell it wasn't good. "She did what? Oh my god" Elena said sounding horrified. "I'm on my way" Elena added and then hung up the phone.

"Everything alright?" Damon asked as he watched Elena as she flew out of bed and started to pull her clothes back on while he still sat on the bed still naked.

"Dr. Bennett's car went missing from her office and she thinks Bonnie stole it to go to Atlanta for that audition and to meet Connor" Elena said as she did up the button on her jeans.

"She still seeing that guy?" Damon asked a little shocked.

"Apparently" she told him with a sigh as she stuffed her cell phone into her back pocket. "Seems your welcome home will have to be put on hold" Elena told him sadly as she stepped closer to him as he sat on the bed and rested her forehead against his.

"Don't worry about it, gives me some time alone with Claire" Damon told her with a slight smile. Sure he was disappointed the two of them wouldn't be getting some more alone time for a while but he knew how important Bonnie was to Elena and he hoped that she could get her friend out od what ever mess she was into.

"I'll be back soon, remember lunch is on the table" she told him and then pressed her lips quickly against his. "I love you," she whispered.

Damon smiled and pulled at the end of her hair, "Love you too" he told her before Elena quickly ran out of the bedroom hoping that she wouldn't be too late to stop Bonnie from doing something stupid.

* * *

><p>A woman stood by a tree in the park with her sun hat on as she stood in the same place for quite some time and watched the children playing in the park. The woman looked to be in her mid fifties and even though there were many children playing in the park, her blue eyes were focused on one little girl and her father running around the playground.<p>

The little girl was definitely the young man's daughter as they shared many of the same facial features especially the piercing blue eyes. The little girl was running around the playground as he father playfully chases after her. Every so often he would catch up to her and wrapped his arms around her and lift her up to give her a kiss. He would then set the little girl back down and as she took off running he would chase after her and kept a close eye on her as she climbed the play equipment to ensure she didn't fall and hurt herself.

As the woman stood there watching them she found herself staring at the young man mostly as his resemblance was like someone she had known a longtime ago. Like a past life it had been so long but those eyes, those eyes were definitely remarkable. Seeing how this young man had grown up was such a haunting feeling to her as she watched him lifting the little girl up and carrying her over to a park bench. The close bond the two seem to have was like nothing she had ever really allowed herself to witness before but she couldn't help it now.

As she looked around the park and the buildings not too far away from her she found herself feeling as if no time had past since the last time she had walked these streets. Like no time had past in this tiny town of Mystic Falls since the last time she had been here as the café across the street still had the same window décor, Mystic Grill still had that god awful beige awning at the front of the store, and the Town Square still looked much the same except the trees had gown.

As she started to walk she found herself drawn to the young man with jet-black hair and blue eyes as he talked softly to his daughter. Yes so much of this town hadn't changed but as she took in the difference of Damon from the last time she had seen him she knew time had gone on with out her here. She approached the bench and just as she was a few feet away she stopped in her tracks and rested her hands in front of stomach. "Damon" she said softly to get his attention and for the first time in years those blue eyes looked up at her. At first she thought that be may not recognize her but she watched as his body suddenly stiffened at the sound of her voice and as his eyes met her, he was protectively holding his young daughter on his lap. There was no question that he recognized her but his once happy grin that he had when playing with his daughter was long gone and instead he looked both stunned and angry. Yet this was to be expected to know because for the first time in years Damon Salvatore was coming face to face with his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I'm sorry they are not being posted as often but I have not given up on this story and in fact the appearance of Damon and Stefan's mother is one I have been planning for a long time.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

_Dear Diary,_

_So we have made it yet another year with our little ladybug. It is hard to believe that she is two years old now and she has grown and learned so much. She has quiet the personality now and those terrible twos definitely peak through every now and then. She likes to test the limits even though she know I will tell her no but she tries anyway and also will see if daddy will give her a different reaction. Yet when she is told no by us both that is when the screaming and temper tantrums start. The little diva throws herself on the floor with her arms flaring and legs kicking up in the air. Her new thing is throwing all her toys and books around the house because she is mad. The first time she did it was a couple days ago, Damon was with her and while she screamed in the middle of the room he picked up all her toys and locked them way for the afternoon. The look on her face when all her toys were locked away was quite priceless as you could see the wheels turning in her head thinking maybe that wasn't such a good idea._

_As terrible as the terrible twos can be she is actually very good most of the time and flashes the adorable smile and giggle of hers. Her vocabulary is growing like crazy over the past few months and we have to be very carful what we say in front of her, as she has no problem repeating it. She understands a lot more now and is able to respond when we ask her questions or when we tell her to do something. _

_So as we celebrate her second birthday, Damon and I think about how far we have come how much we have all grown and just how proud we are of our little lady bug and can't wait for all the new adventures she will go through. Happy Birthday Lady Bug._

_Elena,_

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang as Elena set a Winnie the Pool cake down with a big number two candle in front of smiling Claire. Her big blue eyes widened at the sight of the cake and then she clapped along to everyone singing.<p>

Damon was standing behind her high chair and he leaned forward to press a kiss on the top of her head, "Ok Lady Bug just how we practiced" Damon whispered and then watched as Claire did a big inhale and then blew out the candle with everything she had. "That's my girl," he said to her before giving her another kiss.

Elena and the others cheered as she blew out the candle and then Elena swiped a bit of icing off the cake and dabbed it on Claire's little nose. Claire let out a giggle as her mom got the icing on her nose and while Elena took the cake away to cut it, Claire was occupied in getting the icing off her nose.

Everyone had gotten together at the Salvatore house for the big birthday bash for Claire. Caroline and Tyler seemed to be back to their old selves as they chatted and played with Claire. The two seemed to be so in love again and put their issues with Klaus behind them. Jenna and Alaric although busy planning the next big wedding in Mystic Falls weren't about to miss Claire's second birthday for anything. Jenna was even emotional during the party as she thought about how much Claire had grown when it seemed like only yesterday she was being brought home from the hospital.

The only one not present at the birthday party was Bonnie, who had run off to Atlanta with Connor in hopes or making her modeling dream come true. It had been quite an interesting few days after Bonnie left as her mother and everyone kept calling her repeatedly and begging her to come home. Yet it was no use they couldn't talk Bonnie into coming home and Connor had her believing he was the key to her success not her family and friends. When talking to her over the phone wasn't working it left Bonnie's mother no choice but to drive down to Atlanta herself and hopefully bring her home. Elena hadn't heard anything from Bonnie no matter how many messages she left her but today was about Claire and she had to put her worries aside.

"Here you go baby girl," Elena said as she brought a piece of cake over to Claire as she sat in her high chair.

The happy two year old immediately reached out to get her hands into the chocolate cake and mush all over her face. "Yummy cacalate!" she chirped meaning chocolate.

"I think she likes it" Stefan said with a chuckle as he watched his niece eating her cake.

Damon was standing beside him and he had a huge smile on his face. As he watched her with a big smile on her face Damon couldn't help but think back to when he ran into his mother in the park and the awkward moment they had together.

_Flashback_

_Damon was sitting on the park bench with Claire on his lap, as he looked both shocked and angry with the woman standing in front of him. The last time Damon had laid eyes on her was when she dropped him off at school all those years ago._

_"Wow Damon, look at you" she said with a smile on her face as she got a better look at her son. "You have a daughter," she acknowledged of the toddler in his arms._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon snapped at her as he stood up getting ready to leave as he had Claire on his hip in a protective way._

_"She is beautiful," she said ignoring Damon's question. "What's her name?"_

_"No I am not doing this" Damon said in anger as he shook his head. "You lost any right to know anything about my life," he told her with a growl._

_"I am your mother Damon," she told him._

_"No your are just a woman named Theresa who walked out on Stefan and I," He told her and then before she could say anything else Damon walked off and left her standing there speechless._

That was the last time Damon had seen her and to this moment he still couldn't believe that he had ran into her or that she was even here in Mystic Falls. He hadn't mentioned seeing her to anyone and he hoped that she would just disappear again from their lives. They didn't need her growing up and they sure as hell didn't need her now.

Damon was preoccupied in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize Elena was talking to him until she reach out for his hands and pulled him back to reality. "Hey you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Damon told her and then pressed a kiss you her forehead as he wrapped an arm around her and they watched their daughter.

"Well if you are feeling left out I have a party hat for you" Elena teased as she held up the cone shaped Winnie the Pool party hat in front of his face.

"Not going to happen," he laughed as he swat the hat away. She had tried earlier to get him to wear it but Damon said he wouldn't be caught dead wearing one of those. Elena tried batting her eyes at him but he knew what she was doing and told her no matter how cute she was he wasn't falling for it.

"Sorry of course you are too cool for it" Elena said as she rolled her eyes and then snuggled in close to Damon and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Damon wrapped an arm around her and he gave her a kiss on the forehead as they stood there watching Claire. They suddenly heard the doorbell go and they both looked towards the front door.

"Who could that be?" Elena asked, as she knew everyone was already here.

"I'll check it out" Damon told her, as he had to pull away from her and headed for the front door.

"I'll clean up the chocolate monster" Elena said as she crept up over to a chocolate covered Claire to wipe her face with a cloth as the girl squirmed hating this part of the routine.

As Damon made his way to the door he could hear Claire's cries as if getting her face cleaned was the worst thing in the world. He couldn't help but smile as he got to the front door and pulled it open only to reveal Theresa Salvatore standing on the front step. When Damon's eyes met hers the smile on his face fell immediately, instead he clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow at the woman who had abandoned him and his brother all those years ago.

Theresa stood there nervously as she had her hand claps in front of her as she look at the son who look so much like her. She could read the anger all over his face and he wasn't the least bit happy that she was here. Looking around at the Salvatore Estate of her brother in-law she saw many cars parked on the driveway and party balloons and décor inside and outside the house. There was obviously some kind of party and given the child style décor it was definitely for a child and possibly the one she had met in the park about a week ago. "I guess I'm interrupting something, a party?" she asked.

"Yes you are, try coming back in another fifteen years" he snapped at her and then started to close the door on her.

"Damon wait!" she begged as she stepped her foot in the door so that he couldn't close it.

"Get out or I'll make you leave!" he warned her and his tone was anything but friendly.

It was threatening, suggestive that he would use force to get rid of her if needed. It reminded her a lot of the temper her husband had except for the fact Damon had that look that he would actually go through with his threat unlike her husband who just yelled. It wasn't hard to see that Damon obviously grew up with a lot of anger and he didn't even hide that it was all because of her. "Please Damon" she begged but he didn't seem to care.

"Damon lets go, Claire has started opening her presents" came Stefan's voice as he came running over to the front door to find out what was taking his brother so long. When he reached the door he saw Damon looking angry and pissed off and then he saw a woman in her fifties standing on the other side of the door. Her eyes suddenly fell on him and while he had no idea who she was, she knew whom he was.

"Stefan" they woman said as she got to see her younger son for the first time since she left. He was only two at the time she left and he had grown so much since then and had a lot of her in him. "Wow look at you" she said as she was taking everything in.

"Do I know you?" Stefan asked her as his mind was thinking who this woman was.

"She's no one" Damon snapped and then went to close the door again, "and she is leaving, we have nothing to say to her," he said forcefully.

"What's going on you two, Claire is getting impatient" came another Salvatore voice and before anyone could do or say anything else Zach was at the at the front door as well and his eyes fell on his sister in-law who had abandoned his nephews. He looked just as angry as Damon and poor Stefan stood there unsure as to why they both knew this woman and he didn't. Stefan turned back to look at the woman again as he tried to place a name with the face. She was obviously nervous and that only increased when Zach appeared at the door. "You have some nerve showing up here," Zach growled at her.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked again and begged someone to fill him in on who this woman was.

"I'm your mother, Stefan" she told him with a slight smile and then watched as Stefan seemed both shocked but unlike his brother and uncle he seemed curious about her.

"She isn't our mother, whatever she was she threw it away years ago" Damon snapped and then turned to leave but just as he was turning around Elena came around the corner to see what they were up to.

"What's going on," she asked Damon, as he seemed to be pissed off about something.

"Nothing, lets get back," he told her as his arm wrapped around her.

"You're my mother?" Stefan said in aw and this also got Elena's attention making her stop in her tracks. Looking over at Stefan staring at the woman standing on the front porch and then looking up at Damon she knew exactly why Damon was upset.

"Its so great to see you after all these years" Theresa said as she looking at her son.

"Its time you leave" Zach said forcefully and shut the door on her before she could object. When the door closed he turned back to see Damon standing there angry, Elena shocked and Stefan confused.

"Did you know she was in town?" Stefan asked looking between Zach and Damon trying to figure out who knew and how he was never told about it.

"I saw her a week ago" Damon responded with a sigh. "When I was at the park with Claire," he added as he looked at Stefan, his uncle and then at Elena who was still wrapped in his arm.

"You knew for a week?" Stefan asked sounding a little upset.

"She doesn't matter" Damon said firmly.

"She's our mother" Stefan stated in anger.

"No she is not! Theresa is just as much a stranger as any other person who comes to town" Damon told him in anger not understanding why Stefan was getting all upset over a dead beat mother.

"Listen now is not the time to discuss this" Zach told his nephews.

Before anyone could say anything else they could hear the running of little feet coming around the corner and then the birthday girl appeared with her Winnie the Pooh party hat on. "Come Mommy, Daddy, come now!" Claire ordered as she reached for her daddy's hand and started pulling him back into the main room where all her presents were.

"Okay I'm coming" Damon said with a chuckle as he took Claire's little hand as she pulled both her parents by the hands to where her presents were. Damon gave Stefan a quick glance and a look to drop the conversation for now as he focused on Claire and the rest of her birthday. He also knew that him and Elena would be having a talk about this situation as well since he hadn't shared the news with her. Yet right now the focus was on Claire as they helped their little girl celebrate her second birthday.

* * *

><p>Watching the clock in The Gill, Elena was just about to go on her break during her evening shift. Wearing her black skirt, white buttoned quarter length sleeve blouse and her hair tied back in in ponytail the smiling waitress cleared the table of her last customers.<p>

With Damon being home to take care of Claire, this gave Elena the chance to pick up an extra shift at the restaurant and not having to worry about finding a babysitter. She had four more months to raise enough money for school and although she had a college fund and possible scholarships she would still need some money when it came to rent and Claire's daycare.

Elena finished wiping a table and collecting the dirty dishes, before she started to head to the kitchen. Hearing the chimes of the front door Elena looked back and saw Bonnie standing there looking so frail in a dress style that would be skin tight on most girls but seemed baggy on Bonnie's frame that was drastically fading away. "Bonnie!" Elena cried as she set the dished on the table again and then ran over to give her friend a hug. "I have been so worried about you, you never called or anything" Elena told her frantically and then gave Bonnie another tight hug. "When did you get back?"

"A couple hours ago" Bonnie stated.

Biting her bottom lip Elena begged Bonnie to wait for her while she ran the dirty dishes back to the kitchen and informed her boss she was going on break. Taking the dishes back Elena stripped off her apron and then quickly ran back to find Bonnie sitting at one of the booths in the back corner. Slipping onto the bench across from Bonnie she gave her friend a smile because she was happy she was finally home.

"I had my audition and I should be hearing back from them in a couple days" she told her with a smile.

"We were worried about you" Elena told her friend as she reached out and took hold of her hands across the table.

"Look I already got the lecture from my mom" Bonnie said as she rolled her eyes. "This is something I really wanted and I'd hope you would all supported me," Bonnie stated with a sigh. She hated how her family and friends weren't standing by her while she went for her dream of modeling. Connor was there for her and helping her all the way as she was preparing for her the audition in Atlanta why not them.

"Bonnie we do support you, its Connor we don't trust" Elena explained. "Some of the lengths he has you going to for auditions has us all really worried" Elena responded. "You're not eating and we are afraid for your health."

"Well I'm fine" Bonnie told her not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Elena" came a voice and when she turned in the direction of the voice she saw her supervisor Alice as she appeared. "We got a customer and she has requested you as her waitress" she announced to her.

Elena was a little confused that she was being requested but as Alice pointed the customer out she realized who it was. Her heart started pounding and she got very nervous as she saw Mrs. Salvatore siting at a table reading through her menu.

"Who is that?" Bonnie asked as she too looked at the woman in her fifties.

"That would be Damon's mother" she answered as she got up from the booth and quickly made her way to the kitchen to get her apron and begin serving a very awkward dinner to Theresa Salvatore.

"Damon's mother is in town?" Bonnie said to herself completely shocked at the women that everyone in town knew had left his sons and was never seen again years ago. When she saw Elena coming back into the dinning room as she tied her apron on Bonnie could see that Elena was nervous as she headed over to Theresa's table for her first ever interaction with Damon's mother. Deciding to stick around to make sure Elena was okay Bonnie got comfortable at her table and stayed for a bit.

Taking a deep breath Elena slowly made her way over to Theresa's table as she was flipping through the menu to see what she wanted to order. Reaching for her notebook in the pocket of her apron, she got to the table and forced a smile. "Hi how are you today, welcome to the Mystic Grill" Elena said trying to act as normal a possible.

"I'm good thank you, this place has really change on the inside" Theresa said looking at the newly remodels dinning room. "Have you worked here long?" she asked Elena.

"About four months" Elena answered.

"Must be hard with a toddler at home" she responded and then watched as Elena looked away from her. "You are the mother of Damon's daughter right?" she asked Elena and noticed she was making the girl nervous.

"Yes" Elena answered as tugged at her sleeves of her blouse because she was so uncomfortable.

"Must be hard being a teenage mother, with school and finding time to be there for your daughter" Theresa asked

"We make it work" Elena answered, "Now our specials today are Broccoli soup and Minestrone soup" Elena add not wanting to talk about her personal life with someone who left Damon and Stefan when they were just kids.

"I'll have the Spaghetti and a Caesar salad," Theresa said as she gave a smirk much like the one her son does as Elena wrote down her order and then walked back to the kitchen breathing for the first time since she walked up to the table.

As Elena moved to stand behind the counter, Bonnie came running over to see if her friend was all right. "You okay? What did she say?" Bonnie asked as she looked back at the woman who seemed to be sitting there looking pretty confident in herself.

"I don't know" Elena said honestly as she bit her lip and was getting really uncomfortable with having to serve Mrs. Salvatore. "Maybe she is using me to get closer to Damon and Stefan but whatever this is mess up" she said as she place her hands on her hips.

"Tell Alice you want someone else to take the table," Bonnie suggested.

"Salad is ready" called out the guy from the kitchen as he set the plare on the counter for Elena to take over to Theresa Salvatore.

With a sigh Elena picked up the plate of salad and looked at Bonnie one last time, "There is no one to cover for me" she stated and then walked nervously back over to the table. Doing her best not to make direct eye contact with the woman, Elena set the salad down on the table with a forced smile.

"I must say Claire has your smile" Theresa said as Elena poured her a glass of water. "She is a very adorable little girl" she added but wasn't getting any reaction from Elena.

"I'm sure you have many questions about me" Theresa said when Elena refused to answer her earlier comments.

"No not really" Elena stated and then walked away and left Theresa to eat her salad.

Making her way back over to the bar counter Elena did her best to hold it together. She didn't know what this woman had planned but Damon had made it clear she wasn't to be apart of his life, hers or Claire's. She had left him without as much as an explanation and when she came back she didn't give him an apology or anything when they first met in the park. Leaning against the back wall she tried to calm herself down and remind herself that she was just another customer and nothing more.

"Spaghetti is up" was called from the back and then Elena looked over, at the plate of spaghetti for Mrs. Salvatore that was place on the counter and waiting for her.

Taking a deep breath Elena fixed her apron and then moved to get the hot plate of spaghetti and returned to the uncomfortable situation. Theresa was just finishing her salad when Elena arrived back at the table. She pushed the empty plate forward to leave room for her spaghetti and gave Elena a smile. "Being a young parent is never easy," Theresa said even though she knew Elena wouldn't respond.

"You haven't even been able to experience what this world has to offer and you're stuck here," Theresa told her.

"I don't see it that way" Elena answered her.

"Maybe now but time will change that. I was a young parent and wasn't ready to give up my life to children when I became a mother. I know that when you were fifteen being a mother wasn't something you wanted."

"I did what I had to do, Damon as well," Elena responded.

Theresa shook her head and let out a nasty laugh like she thought Elena was a stupid romantic teenager. "You are likely seventeen or eighteen and have no idea what you want from life and same goes for Damon. He is going to find himself tied down to you and Claire when he could be off seeing the world. Once he realizes that this is what the next eighteen years could be like he will feel trapped and need an escape. I did and he is a Salvatore and family outings are not something we do, in time you will be alone with your daughter and Damon will be long gone."

Elena clench her jaw not want to snap in the middle of a restaurant but the claims this woman as making as if she knew Damon. She didn't know him or her or anything about them. She was a selfish woman who left her young children because she didn't want to be a mother. Now here she was trying to place some doubt in her mind about her and Damon's future. "You know nothing about us" Elena said and then walked away in anger. Grabbing at her apron she threw it to the ground as she just wanted to get the hell out of there and get as far away from that excuse of a mother as fast as possible. Telling her boss she needed to leave early for personal reason Elena grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

"Elena!" came Bonnie's voice as she ran over to her just as Elena was leaving the restaurant and doing her best to hold back tears.

"I need to get out of here," Elena told her as she wiped her eyes and head out the door.

"I'll give you a ride" Bonnie told her as she wrapped her arm around her friend as the tears started to fall no matter how hard she tried to keep them back. Who the hell did this woman think she was just showing up and trying to cause problems between her and Damon? What right did she have just showing up out of the blue and going on about how she didn't want to be a mother so young and that Damon would be the same? Elena had only spent twenty minutes with the woman and she already hated her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie pulled up to the Salvatore house with Elena sitting in the passenger seat doing her best to forget all about the run in with Theresa Salvatore. The woman was worse then she had expected and seemed so cold and nothing like a mother should be. Even after missing them growing up and everything life experience her sons had so far she didn't' seem to care. It was all about her, what she wanted, what she was missing out on by being a mother.<p>

"You okay?" Bonnie asked as she put the car in park.

"Damon was right, she's not worth it" Elena said with a sigh and brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll be fine," she said with a nodded and then turned to give Bonnie a slight smile. "Bonnie it's you I'm worried about" she added.

"I'm fine, I just want to know I have your support" Bonnie told her.

"You do, trust me Bonnie" Elena told her honestly as she turned in her seat to face Bonnie. "It's Connor I don't trust Bonnie" Elena said with a worried look.

"I love him," Bonnie said with a smile, "and he loves me, he is going to help me" she added and poor Elena's face fell as the words left her mouth.

"Love him? Bonnie he is hurting you," Elena told her. "Making you starve yourself, is not love, and those pills and stuff he is making you take do you even know what they are?"

"Look Elena you don't like it when I voice my opinion about Damon so please back off about Connor" Bonnie told her.

"There is a difference between Damon and Connor, Damon isn't making me starve myself to please him," Elena told.

"Can we not do this?" Bonnie groaned. "We have prom coming up and I'd rather not spend our time fighting over boys."

"Okay, just be careful" Elena told her with a worried look and leaned over to give her a hug.

"I am" Bonnie responded.

Elena gave a nod and then with a sigh opened up the car door and got ready to step out. She wanted to help Bonnie but it was obvious that Connor had a bigger hold on her then Elena thought. She was terrified for Bonnie but it was going to take more then a talk in a car to get her to leave him.

"See you at prom?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah" Elena said with a smile and then shut the door as she stood on the driveway and started up the front steps of the Salvatore house. Turning around when she got to the door Elena saw Bonnie pull away and head down the street. She was so worried about her friend but whenever she tried to help her she was pushed away. If Bonnie continued on this path she was on she was going to get seriously hurt. Connor was only in it for money and the only way for him to make money was for Bonnie to make money. The question was; to what lengths would Connor have her go to and what would he do if she didn't succeed in getting modeling jobs?

As Elena stepped inside the Salvatore house she let out a tired groan and tossed her purse to the side. It had been a long day with school then work that she was looking forward to just putting her feet up and maybe even going to bed early. Tiredly leaning against the wall she took her black dress shoes off one by one and then set them on the matt next to a pair or little yellow toddler ones. Standing back up she could hear the soft voices coming from the main room as well as the giggling of a little girl. Like always it brought a smile to her face to hear Claire's giggle and after a long day it was nice to come home to that smiling blue eye little girl.

Making her way into the main room she remained as quiet as possible so she could catch a glimpse of Damon and Claire together without them knowing she was there. As her feet moved across the hardwood floor she saw Damon lying on his stomach on the couch watching Claire as the little girl was standing in front of him and talking away to him. She could her Damon chuckle as some of the adorable things the little toddler said as she was holding her plush lady bug toy. Staying quiet Elena watched as Damon leaned forward to kiss Claire on the nose and then seconds later Claire leaned forward to plant a kiss on Damon's nose.

"Thank you Lady Bug" Damon said with a smile just as the little girl swirled on her toes and skipped away.

She wasn't gone for long and soon came back over to see her daddy with a piece of wrapped up chocolate. "cacalate, open peas" Claire said happily as she held up the treat she had found on the coffee table. Damon smiled at her and then Claire handed over the chocolate so her daddy could open it for her. As he unwrapped it he then took a bite of the piece of chocolate to make it smaller and then held up the smaller size piece for Claire so she could eat it. "Dank ya" Claire chirped and then popped the chocolate in her mouth with a huge grin as she chewed on the chocolate.

Elena leaned against the doorframe at the entrance of the room with a smile, as she hadn't been spotted yet. She watched as the two bonded over chocolate and as Claire chatted away to her daddy. She was getting so big and learning new things everyday. She watched as Claire finished her chocolate and then started looking around for the other piece that Damon had bitten off. "Cacalate? More cacalate?" Claire asked.

"It's all gone" Damon told her and watched as Claire processed this but still looked in her daddy's hand for the rest of the chocolate.

"All gone?" Claire repeated as her arms went up with her palm facing the ceiling.

"All gone" Damon responded.

At this point Elena decided to make her presence known and let out a giggle. "You know sooner or later she going to realize she gets less chocolate when she lets you break it in to smaller pieces" Elena told him.

"MOMMY!" Claire squealed and then ran over to Elena and lounged into her mother's arms.

"I'm sure I'll get a few years and lots of chocolate until then" Damon responded as he sat up and turned to look at Elena.

"Oh I don't know about that," Elena said as she lifted Claire up and held her on her hips and gave her baby girl a kiss. "She already knows to wake you up in the middle of the night instead of me."

"Yeah about that, how did you teach her to call for me instead of you?" Damon asked with a questioning look. Ever since he had returned home from school and when Elena and Claire slept over here, whenever Claire woke up in the middle of the night she would call out for Damon to come and get her while leaving her mom to sleep.

"She's a very smart little girl," Elena said as she smiled and pressed her forehead against Claire's as she held her in her arms.

"You're home early, I thought you worked until 7pm?" Damon asked as he got up off the couch and moved around the room so that he as standing in front of Elena. His hand came up to run through his daughter's dark brown hair as he watched Elena let out a stressful sigh.

"Yeah I asked to leave early," Elena told him with a slight smile but it was obvious to Damon that there was the reason she left early wasn't just because she wanted to go home.

"Everything okay? What happen?" Damon asked her as he leaned against the back of the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you'll never guess who I had as a customer" Elena said still holding Claire and bouncing her up and down as the little girl played with her mom's hair that was mostly tried back in a ponytail. Elena then walked further into the room and then set Claire down on the floor so that she could run off and play.

"Who?" Damon asked as he followed Elena with his eyes and tried to figure out who had upset Elena.

When Elena turned back to look at Damon she didn't say anything, instead she let her eyes do the talking. After a moment Damon obviously understood what she was getting at and gave Elena a look of disbelief, "You're joking?"

"Nope, it was your mother" Elena said as she bit her bottom lip.

Watching her Damon could tell that Theresa had obviously said something to upset Elena and Damon found himself growing in anger. Pushing his body off the back of the couch he moved to close the gap between him and Elena as she bowed her head trying to hide the fact that she was upset. "What did she say?"

Looking back at Damon with her sad eyes she tried to think of what to say. She had been awful and even though Damon had no interest in getting to know his mother some of the things she said would hurt him. "Lets just say she doesn't care about not winning Mother of the Year" she ended up saying while her hand came up to run up and down Damon's torso.

"Forget about her, she isn't worth it" Damon told her and as Elena gave a sad nod she wrapped her arms around him and got some comfort. With a long sigh her head rested against his shoulder, she turned to watch Claire playing with her dolls and found herself thinking about how she could never walk away from Claire as Theresa did to her children.

Shaking her head and knowing she couldn't let Theresa get under her skin Elena pulled away brushed her hands over her face and let out a heavy breath. "I'm gonna give Claire her bath" Elena told him and then moved to take the little girl's hand and head towards the stairs.

Once she was gone Damon was left in the room biting lip as the anger in his eyes was growing due to Theresa. She had no right to go up to Elena and drag her into the mess she created when she left him and Stefan all those years ago. Damon had made his mind up long ago when it came to Theresa; she wasn't his mother and because of that he didn't owe her anything. She was not going to be apart of is life and she sure as hell wasn't going to be a part of Elena and Claire's life.

The anger not subsiding and Damon quickly grabbed his leather jacket that was hanging over the couch and headed for the door. He was pissed and had every intention on finding Theresa and giving her a piece of his mind. Luckily Zach was coming down the stairs and notice the angry state his nephew was in. "Whoa where are you off to?"

"Going to tell that bitch to say away from Elena and Claire" Damon yelled in anger as he headed for the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Zach yelled as he picked up his pace and got between Damon and then front door. He could see how pissed Damon was and didn't want his nephew doing anything stupid. Damon didn't hide his feelings towards his mother and when it came to Elena and Claire he was very protective. "Come on let's talk about this" Zach suggested as he guided Damon into the library.

"She had no right to approach Elena" Damon yelled in anger.

"I understand" Zach answered as he took a seat at his desk while Damon continued to pace the floor.

"Why is she even here anyway? I doubt it is to rekindle any relationships," Damon asked turning to his uncle for answers. He knew his uncle was a rich and a well connected man, if he wanted to find someone he could and was sure he had kept tabs on Theresa his sister in-law after his nephews father drank himself to death.

"Last I heard about her she had separated from some rich financier in California" Zach told him as he shrugged his shoulders. "But that was a year ago" he added.

"Well maybe the greedy gold-digger is looking for more money," Damon suggested.

"You're wrong Damon" came Stefan's voice as he appeared in the doorway of the library after hearing the conversation his brother and uncle were having. He had heard their voices as he was leaving the kitchen and then his mothers name came up so he decided to see what was going on. Damon was angrily pacing the floor and Zach was sitting at his desk watching Damon accusing their mother.

"Don't start Stefan" Damon snapped at him as he looked at his brother standing in the doorway.

"She's our mother, how can you accuse her of such horrible things" Stefan yelled as he stepped further into the room.

"No she gave up being a mother when she walk out on us" Damon responded.

"Boys" Zach said not wanting this discussion to get too out of hand.

"She made a mistake and she wants to make everything right," Stefan said as he stood up for the mother he never knew.

"How would you even…"? Damon stopped mid sentence as he pieced it all together. Stefan had hardly said three words to her when she stopped by on Claire's birthday so there was no way he could get the impression or believe she wanted to make things right unless he had met up with her again. "Have you been talking to her?"

Stefan gritted his teeth not liking that his brother was trying to to make it sound like a betrayal that he would want o get to know their mother. "Yes I have" Stefan stated, "we have talked on the phone and I'm going to meet her in half an hour.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Damon yelled. "Theresa isn't here to get to know you, she is here because she wants something."

"What if she wants to make up for leaving us," Stefan asked desperately wanting to believe his mother had good intentions coming back.

"She had years to come back but she never did, even after dad died she stayed away" Damon snapped back completely against Stefan getting to know the woman.

"You may not want to get to know our mother but Damon you had five years with her. I have no memory of our mother, I just have old pictures and stories that you have told me so forgive me if I would like to get to know the mother I never got to know" Stefan yelled in anger.

They stared at him very worried about what Stefan was getting into by wanting to spend time with Theresa, but before either Damon or Zach could respond to him Stefan's phone rang. Reaching for his phone Stefan back way from his brother as if he didn't want him to see who had texted him and by him doing this Damon had a pretty good idea who. After reading the text his thumbs started to move over the keypad and then he sent back a reply. "I'm going out," Stefan announced.

"Where are you going?" Zach asked as he watched Stefan heading out of the library.

"None of your business" Stefan yelled back as he stormed out.

"Yes it is! I am your guardian so what you do is my business!" Zach yelled as he got up from his seat and followed Stefan towards the front door. "Now let us try this again, where are you going?"

Rolling his eyes Stefan turned back to face his uncle as he was standing there waiting for an answer as to where he was running off to. "I'm going to see my mom" Stefan told him.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Damon yelled as he too came running down the hall. He wasn't about to let his little brother go out there and get his heart crushed by the mother that left him and Stefan all those years ago. Stefan was only two at the time so he grew up knowing nothing different but Damon, he was abandon at school one day and never saw her for years. That was a feeling Damon didn't want his little brother to experience when Theresa ended up taking off and leaving again.

"This is my decision, and I want to get to know the mother I never got the chance to" Stefan told them. Damon and Zach both stayed silence and were forced to watch him walk out of the house all the while wondering how they could stop Stefan from getting his hopes crushed when Theresa didn't turn out to be mother of the year.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

_Dear Diary_

_We have had quite the week, with Claire's birthday and now prom is coming up fast. My dress has been picked out and I am really looking forward to enjoying a night out with Damon. Since he has been home all our attention has been on Claire so it will be nice to have an evening to ourselves and spend a couple hours having fun._

_Caroline has the whole night planned out with a limo, professional photographers and an after party at Tyler's. She has been talking about this night non-stop and while Damon and I aren't sure about going to Tyler's afterwards, Caroline is doing everything in her power to convince me. As she says prom only happens once but as much as that is true she tends to forget that Damon and I have other responsibilities including Claire that she doesn't have to worry about. Sure I would love to spend the whole night with my friends but with a two year old at home we can't be out partying all night._

_My nerves have also been keeping me up at night as I have yet to get my acceptance letters. Caroline has already received one of hers and although she has only had hers for about a week I'm really starting to freak out that I didn't get into Virginia State University. This year has been so hard that I really don't want to have to go through another year where Damon and I are separated and it has also been hard on Claire. I haven't given up hope yet though, for all I know my acceptance letter is in the mail._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>For about the fifth time since Bonnie had arrived at the hair salon she looked down at her phone. She was having a hard time concentrating on getting all ready for prom with Elena and Caroline as she was waiting anxiously for a call back about the modeling gig in Atlanta.<p>

Next to her, Caroline and Elena were getting their hair done as well for the big night and Caroline was giving her friends a play by play of everything they would be doing for prom night. Caroline was especially excited because she had spent the last two months preparing for tonight as she was head of the prom committee.

"Everything is going to be perfect tonight!" Caroline gushed, "what time do you want the limo to stop by to pick you up Bonnie?" she asked as her hairstylist was curling she long blonde hair.

When Bonnie gave no answer Caroline asked the question again but still Bonnie seemed preoccupied with starring at her phone. Elena's eyes tried to glance over at her friend without moving her head too much as her own hairstylist was styling her hair in a half up half down do.

"BONNIE!" Caroline snapped trying to get her friends attention.

"What?" was all Bonnie said as she turned and looked at her friend who didn't like to be ignored?

"What time should the limo swing by?" Caroline repeated but now sounding annoyed.

"Oh, actually I don't need you to pick me up" Bonnie responded as she looked back down at her phone.

"What? What do you mean? I thought we were all going together?" Caroline asked not sure why Bonnie was suddenly changing the plans.

"Connor got a limo for me" Bonnie told her with a smile, "He's my date."

"What, since when?" Elena asked knowing that Bonnie's mom would not be pleased.

"Since always" Bonnie told them a little annoyed that her friends weren't very supportive of her relationship with Connor. It didn't seem to matter how many times she said she loved him but her friends still would not accept Connor.

"But Bonnie this is our prom, we have had this planned out since we started high school" Caroline reminded her.

"I'm sorry things aren't working out the way you want them Caroline" Bonnie said although it was obvious she didn't mean it at all. Looking back at her phone she saw it started ringing and before Caroline could respond with a come back Bonnie was up out of her chair and running out of the salon to answer the call she had been waiting for.

Watching her leave Elena nervously bit her lip at how dependent Bonnie had become of Connor and this path at becoming a model. Her friend was all skin and bones now and there were many times Elena was afraid her friend might just collapse right in front of her.

"I'm worried about her," Elena said softly to Caroline as she saw Bonnie talking on the phone with someone.

"I don't like this Bonnie" Caroline stated, "and I don't like Connor" she added as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And for her sake I hope to God we are wrong about him" Elena said because she didn't want to see her friend get her hurt because of Connor and the pressure he had her under. This was definitely not going to be the prom night they had all dreamed of growing up.

* * *

><p>"Come on Ladybug you have to eat something" Damon said softly to the defiant two year old that sat in her high chair and was refusing to eat anything. Instead she turned her face away from the spoonful and put her little hands up to push the spoon away from her. She let out small whimpers as Damon tried to get her to eat from different angles but it wasn't working.<p>

It had been like this all day, and Claire didn't seem to be in such a good mood at all. Everything seemed to be a battle with her today and Damon was really getting stressed out about it. Sadly as he failed again he gave up and set her dinner aside while Claire tried to climb out of her high chair on her own. Damon was quick to tell her no but hearing that word just made her break down and start crying and kicking her feet. She wasn't happy at all and it seemed like today nothing was going to make her happy.

"Okay you are fine" Damon told her as he lifted her up out of the high chair and carried the miserable two year old into the family room of the Gilbert house just as Elena and Caroline were walking in the door.

At the sight of her mommy Claire cried even harder and reach out for her mommy to hold her. "What is all this about" Elena asked as she walked over to take Claire from Damon and snuggle with her daughter.

Both Caroline and Elena had returned to the house with their hair all done up and makeup already for the big night. They had a fun girls day even though Bonnie had ditched them half way through and they weren't exactly sure where she had gone.

"Well she won't answer my texts" Caroline said with a huff. "This is not how tonight was suppose to go!" Caroline complained as she threw her cell phone into her purse.

"Try and relax Caroline it's only a dance" Damon told her but immediately regretted saying anything as Caroline really laid into him over his comment. "This is not just a dance Damon this is a right of passage, something we have thought about since we started high school and it is a night we want to go perfect, with the perfect dress, the perfect guy, the perfect music, the perfect corsage, and the perfect romantic evening" Caroline told him. "It's a night we wished guys would take more seriously," Caroline snapped at him.

Damon just rolled his eyes at her and how much Caroline cared about this one dance night. Caroline could see she wasn't getting through to Damon on how special this night was for girls and she quickly snapped back at him. "This is a night we want to be special so you better make it damn special for Elena" she told him while Elena was off sitting on the sofa cuddling her daughter.

"Trust me, Elena's expectations are not that hard to meet these days, the hair, makeup and pretty dress already make it a successful night especially with changing diapers not in the itinerary" Damon responded.

"I let her spend the day focused on her, I've already made this an awesome day" Damon told her with a wink.

"Damon you better not ruin this for her" Caroline threatened.

"Why don't you focus on your own boyfriend screwing things up" Damon replied and then walked over to take a seat next to Elena while she was trying to comfort their unhappy two year old.

* * *

><p>"Hi this is Bonnie Bennett, I got a message about my audition" Bonnie said nervously as she stepped into her house and shut the door behind her. This was the phone call, the one she had been waiting for and she was seconds away hopefully from her dream coming true.<p>

"Yes…ah huh… oh…" her voice had started off hopeful but as she continued to listen to the person on the other end of the phone call and the news they were giving her it was anything but good news and her tone changed. "I understand," she said sadly as she took a seat at the kitchen table and rested her head on her free hand. "Thank you for the opportunity" Bonnie finished with before she ended the call and then set her phone down on the table.

She remained silent and with her head down as she let out a sad sigh. "No, we are going in another direction, we went with someone else, you aren't what we are looking for," these were the excuses she was getting from them over and over again. She so desperately wanted to start her modeling career but it was easier said then done.

She wasn't sure how long she had sat there lost in her thoughts but she suddenly heard someone banging on the front door. It actually scared her a little bit as the loud banging from whom ever broke the silence.

Biting her bottom lip Bonnie quickly got to her feet and tried to hide the fact she was upset as she made her way to the front door. When she opened up the door she came face to face with Connor who was standing there with his arms leaning against the doorframe. He looked angry so it was no doubt that he knew already that she didn't get the modeling job in Atlanta.

"I take it you heard" Bonnie said as she stepped aside so that Connor could enter.

"Damn right I heard!" he snapped at her as he was pacing the floor in anger. "What did you do? How the hell did you screw this up?" he yelled at her as Bonnie closed the door and came into the room with Connor and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I…I don't know" Bonnie stuttered as she was a little taken back by Connor yelling at her and blaming her so harshly.

"I told you, you had to lose weight!" he yelled.

"I have" Bonnie fired back.

Connor gritted his teeth and roughly grabbed Bonnie's arm and was pulling her towards him. "NO look at you fat! Fat! FAT!" he screamed at her as he pointed to her arms, stomach and thighs. "Why are you wasting my time!" he yelled and then threw her to the ground.

"I'm not Connor please," Bonnie begged, as she got to her feet and walked back over to him with her hands clasped together in front of her pleading to him.

"You can't do anything right, you're fat ugly and you can't follow my orders" he yelled at her. "I need someone who can be a model and actually get a job! Someone who will take this seriously" he told her.

"I am, I am trying" she replied as she did her best to hold back her tears.

"NOT HARD ENOUGH!" he yelled and then hit her across the face.

The blow came as a shock to Bonnie and her head was thrown to the side and the sharp pain followed after the hit. It took her a minute to realize what had happened and her hand came up to cover her eye as the tears fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I can do better," she told him. The fear that he would leave her and find someone else terrified her, he was the one who was to help her become a model and she couldn't do this with out him.

"How? How are you going to stop being ugly? Look at you, you are not taking this seriously," he yelled at her and he hit her again and this time in the mouth.

Bonnie fell to the floor and remained there a little scared of him now and she could taste her own blood as she had cut her lip on her tooth. She was starring at the floor and her frail body was shaking as Connor continued to blame her for not making him any money.

"I've gotta go" he finally said after insulting her a little more and then started to head for the door.

Turning to see him leave Bonnie saw her whole modeling career going with him and it terrified her. "No please Connor I can do better! I promise please, PLEASE!" she begged as she got to her feet and chased him to the door.

Connor didn't even bother to turn and acknowledge her, instead he just kept on walking and slammed the door behind him and left Bonnie yelling and begging him to come back and not to leave her.

* * *

><p>"Come on baby girl just one bite!" Elena was begging as she had Claire in her high chair and was trying to feed her dinner. Things were going just as well as they were for Damon earlier as Claire fussed and didn't want anything to do with the food. Instead she cried and held out her hands out wanting to be held. With a sigh Elena gave up and decided to give in and picked up the fussy little girl. "What's the matter?" she asked the frustrated two year old as she snuggled against her chest and let out little whimpers. Rocking back and forth Elena was humming a lullaby to Claire as she walked into the family room where she found Damon and Jeremy playing video games.<p>

"Any luck" Damon asked without really taking his eyes off the t.v screen.

"No and I don't think she is feeling well, she drank some milk but nothing else" Elena told him as she took a seat on the sofa. Checking her watched it was almost time to start getting ready. With her hair and makeup done from earlier all she had to do was put on her dress but that would be a little easier if it wasn't for the clingy two year old in her arms. Just then Elena's phone went off and she saw it was Caroline.

"Damon can you hold her I need to get ready, Caroline is on her way over in the limo" Elena told him and as she passed Claire to him the little girl started to cry still wanting to be with mommy. "I'll be right back baby girl" Elena told her as she kissed Claire on the forehead and then quickly made her way up the stairs to put her dress on.

Making her way to her room her phone started to ring and as she looked at the caller ID she smiled and picked it up. "Caroline I'm putting my dress on as we speak!" Elena told her eager friend.

"This is so exciting and this limo is so awesome!" Caroline told he. "We will be at your place in five!" she added before she hung up to let Elena finish getting ready.

With a big smile on her face Elena pulled on her gown and as she zipped it up she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her raspberry color strapless ball gown made of taffeta showed off shinning beaded accents at the top of the dress in a v-shaped rouched design of beads at the bodice. The rouched bodice and asymmetrical pick-up skirt had rhinestones that added a touch of sparkle to the look. Putting on a silver necklace and allowing the curls in her hair to fall over one shoulder Elena couldn't help but smile, as she was moments away from attending her senior prom.

Yet her moment was interrupted at the sound of Claire's cries and it wasn't just a fussy cry either. No this was a cry from a little girl that seemed a little scared about something and not a cry she usually let out. Running out of her room Elena hurried down the stairs, the family room was empty and she kept on running until she found Damon, Jeremy and Jenna all in the kitchen with Claire. She was crying in Damon's arms while Jenna seemed to be trying to clean her up and Jeremy was standing there looking a little worried.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she hurried over to them all gathered around the sink.

"She threw up" Damon responded as he Jenna was taking off the little girls dirty shirt as Damon wiped her face clean.

"Oh baby girl!" Elena said as she took the few steps to get closer and took the sick little girl into her arms.

"Elena your dress!" Jenna said a little worried that Claire wasn't quite down throwing up.

"It doesn't matter, Claire is sick I'm not going to prom" Elena replied and snuggled Claire close to her. Bringing her hand up she touched Claire's little forehead and rocked her back and forth, "She's warm" Elena told them as Claire's cries turned into a whimper now that she was with her mommy. "Don't worry ladybug mommy isn't going anywhere" Elena whispered to her and kissed her little head.

"WHAT! What do you mean you're not coming?" Caroline yelled into the phone as Elena had just called to tell her to not bother stopping by her house. "Elena this is prom!" Caroline told her.

"My daughter needs me" Elena told her as she looked down at Claire in her arms while she had the phone pressed to her ear. "She is sick and I can't leave her," Elena explained.

"What about Jenna?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline I'm sorry" Elena told her although it was obvious that Caroline wasn't happy with the new development. Caroline was doing everything she possibly could to get Elena to change her mind and go to the prom but Elena had already made up her mind.

"Will you come later?" Caroline asked still not understanding that Elena wasn't going to prom this evening.

"No I need to be here for Claire" Elena explained again. Caroline finally came around and realized that there was nothing she could say to make Elena change her mind so sadly had to say goodbye as she was now pulling up at the school. With a sigh Elena hung up the phone and made her way over to the couch where Damon was sitting in a new shirt since Claire had ruined his during her little incident.

"You okay?" Damon asked as Elena came to sit next to him as she had Claire snuggled on her lap.

"Sometimes Caroline forgets that I can't just run off and be like every other seventeen year old. I'm a mom and can't do whatever I please all the time" Elena stated in frustration. After getting off the phone with Caroline she knew her friend was upset she wasn't coming and was trying to make her feel bad about ditching her. Every once in a while Caroline would get all upset when things didn't go her way because Elena had to be there for Claire and she always made her feel guilty. She knew it was hard for her friends to understand that she couldn't be a regular high school kid because they didn't have the same responsibilities as she did. When they are with Claire they get to hand her back over when they are done playing with her and leave but Elena and Damon can't just hand her off like Caroline likes to suggest at times. She always seemed to wonder why Jenna can't watch her while they go see a movie or something spontaneous. Elena's high school life was completely different from her friends and sometimes she wished they understood that, instead of making her feel like an absent friend.

"Sorry you didn't get to go to prom" Damon said to her sadly as he watched Elena cuddling their sick little girl while still wearing her prom dress.

"Its okay" Elena told him but it was obvious that a small part of her was sad that she didn't get to go. "It's not a big deal," she added before leaning down to kiss the top of Claire's head as she was slowly falling asleep. Elena softly rubbed Claire's back as her eyes started to flutter closed, and her tiny hands were holding onto strands of Elena's once perfectly done hair.

"You look beautiful though," Damon told her and then leaned forward give Elena a kiss. As he pulled away he leaned down to kiss Claire's head as she rubbed her little nose.

Elena turned to Damon and smiled while he reached out to run his fingers through her curly hair as it flowed down her shoulder and where Claire's head was resting. He could tell that she was a bit disappointed that she didn't get to go to prom. While to him prom wasn't a big deal he had seen how excited Elena was and how her and her friends talked about it a lot lately. She was still a high school student who enjoyed the many high school activities but at times the fact she was a teenage mother really made life hard and different from her friends.

Feeling Claire's forehead Elena could tell that her fever was coming down after giving her Tylenol. "I think I'm going to go and try and put her down and see if she will go to sleep" Elena told him as her arms tightened around Claire's body and carried her up the stairs to the nursery.

Damon gave a nod and just sat there as he watched Elena carry their tired and sick little girl upstairs. Elena was talking softly to Claire as she carried her upstairs and the two-year-old made little whimper noises as she didn't want to go to bed even though she wasn't feel well at all.

"How she doing?" Jenna asked as she came into the room and handed Damon a cup of coffee.

"Her fever has come down but still isn't herself" Damon replied as he could now hear the cries of Claire a little louder because she didn't want to go to bed.

"Poor little girl" Jenna said as she took a seat on the couch to drink her coffee. "And I feel bad Elena didn't get to go to prom, this whole year has been such a stressful one for her that I was hoping she could have had one night where she could be a high school kid."

Damon gave a nod as he bit his lip and thought about how Elena had spent the whole day getting ready but wasn't able to enjoy at least one dance.

* * *

><p>It took some time but Elena did manage to rock Claire back to sleep and then lay her down in her crib. The poor little girl was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes open but since she wasn't feeling well she just wanted to snuggle with her mommy. Elena sat in the rocking chair with her for a good forty-five minutes and hummed a lullaby to her and rubbed her back gently. It was so hard to see Claire struggle with a fever as she was too young to understand what is going on but nothing could really make her feel better. With her soother in her mouth she rested her head on her mother's shoulder while her tiny hand played with her earlobe as her eyes fluttered and grew heavy.<p>

Her fever had come down quite a bit at this point and as Elena gently lay the exhausted little girl in her crib she just snuggled up in her blanket with her one arm wrapped around her plush ladybug and the other massaging her earlobe while she sucked on her soother. It was an adorable sight and Elena had a smile on her face as she stared down at her little girl as she drifted off to sleep. As much as she wished she could enjoy being a high school student, nothing could take away the love she had for this little angel not matter how hard it got.

Making her way down the stairs still in her prom dress and hair still somewhat done up, Elena noticed that all the lights were off and it seemed that everyone had gone to bed. It seemed a bit strange to her and as she descended down the stairs she looked around wondering why everyone would be calling it a night so soon. Reaching the bottom step Elena walked over to the family room and checked the couch but Damon wasn't there. Biting her bottom lip she started to wander what was going on because she knew he wouldn't of left without saying goodbye first.

It was then her eyes caught sight of shining lights in the backyard that weren't on when she had gone upstairs. Slowly as she made her way towards the backyard she noticed that the lights shining were white Christmas light hung on the porch railing. A smile grew on her face as she spotted Damon dressed in his suit he had brought over earlier and he had a corsage in his hand while soft music played in the background. Her smile only grew as she opened up the back door and stepped out onto the porch taking in all that Damon had been up to while she was putting Claire to bed.

It looked so romantic as the clear night sky had stars twinkling in the distance as Damon smiled at her and stood in the same spot as she slowly closed the distance between them. "What is all this?" she asked him still so shocked and in aw of what he had done.

"I figured since you couldn't go to your prom I would kind of bring your prom to you and enjoy a dance" he told her as he reached for her hand and gently placed the white rose corsage on Elena's wrist while she did her best to hold back happy tears that were threatening to fall.

"Damon" was all she could say as he held out his hand and asked her to dance with him.

Letting out a giggle she accepted his offer and allowed him to pull her into his arms and slowly sway back and forth to the music that played. With her one hand in his, her other came around his neck and she pressed her lips to his shoulder. She was still so shocked by what he had done for her as he slowly spun them around and rested his head against hers. It was so magical as they moved around the porch slow dancing to the music that filled the air. The smile on Elena's face never left, as at this moment she didn't know how she could be so lucky.

Pulling back she was able to make eye contact with Damon and was pulled into those blue eyes as they continued to dance. "Thank you" was all Elena could say to him as he had found a way to cheer her up about missing prom. Without saying a word Damon leaned forward to capture her lips in a tender kiss while her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

* * *

><p>She felt like a failure, she felt ugly and worthless as the tears streamed down her face. Why would anyone want to hire her as a model when she was nothing but ugly and it made her sick to see her reflection? She was a fool for thinking she had what it took to be a model as she was nothing but a disappointment.<p>

Turning the tap on in the bathtub the cold water started to fill the tub as Bonnie started to strip out of her clothes. Her cheeks were stained with tears and as she turned to look at her naked self in the mirror she saw the black eye and fat lip that Connor had given her after she lost the Atlanta gig. He was so mad at her for being such a failure and she hated the fact she had fail him too. She could still taste the blood on her lip and as she touched the tender skin she had to shut her eyes and tell herself she deserved this because she was such a failure. When she opened her eyes the person she saw in the mirror made her so disgusted. The anger grew inside her and she started throwing the hair dryer, hair spray and anything she could get her hands on and threw it at her reflection. She was throwing things so hard that it cracked the mirror and the tears in Bonnie's eyes fell uncontrollably.

A big crack went across the mirror and made her reflection a little distorted but who cared, she was ugly anyway. Connor was right, she was never going to make it as a model, she was a disgrace and not worth the space. Backing up from the mirror Bonnie turned to turn off the tap of the freezing cold water. Slowly Bonnie climbed in and her body ached from being hit by Connor and now as the freezing water sent sharp pains all over her skin. Yet the way Bonnie saw it as something she deserved for being such a failure.

As she laid in the tub her arms were resting on the outside rim of the tub as her chin was just above the water. She was trying to control her tears as her lips was quivering. She was staring at nothing in particular as her mind was racing with so much that had happened and how she had come to this moment, it was then her mind went blank as she got a little sense of relief before she slowly slipped her head under the water. Her arms that were resting on the rim of the tub fell into the water as air bubbled came to the surface of the tub and Bonnie refused to come up for air. This was her punishment and she was just letting go now, she didn't care what happened to her now and was sure nobody else would either. As the minutes past Bonnie found herself going in and out of consciousness before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm sorry I have not been updating at often as I should be, I plan of finishing this story and in fact I know exactly how it will end. Life has been crazy but I hope it won't take as long to update again. Thanks again for sticking with this story. **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary<em>

_At times we can be so involved in our own personal lives that we are not totally aware of what our friends are going through. Sure we have an idea but the truth is we try not to let it in too much because we are afraid of what we might find. I've known for a while now that Connor was bad news and how some Bonnie shouldn't be relying on him but I didn't know exactly how bad it was. _

_Bonnie was so focused on this modeling career and the lengths he had her going to were so dangerous. I should have been more insistent about her not getting involved with him but I didn't. There was so much more I could of done for her but I didn't and I hate myself for it, we all do. _

_We missed all the signs of Bonnie needing our help and fast that it had cost her more then we ever thought. She is our friend and while we didn't want her to hate us for protecting her from him we are now forced to see what he had done to her and know that there were so many what ifs that could of changed the situation. Sure Bonnie would probably hate us for getting in between her and her dream but she wouldn't be lying were she is now._

_I failed as a friend today,_

_Elena. _

* * *

><p>The red and blue lights flashed and the siren blared as the ambulance drove down the streets of Mystic Falls and towards the hospital. Everything was so hectic as Bonnie lay on the gurney as paramedics worked fast trying to revive her. Her skin was ice cold and body so lifeless as they did their best to preform CPR and bring her back. This was probably the longest ride to the hospital Bonnie's mother had ever had as she sat there screaming and trying to do everything to save her daughter. They paramedics tried to get the distraught mother to stay back but the doctor in her wanted to do everything to could.<p>

The paramedics worked fast and never stopped trying as the ambulance finally pulled up to the hospital emergency room. The back door of the ambulance swung open and Bonnie's lifeless cold body was rushed into the hospital. Doctors were there waiting for them and quickly took over from the paramedics as she was raced into the hospital.

"What do we got?" called the doctor as he looked at the paramedic.

"Bonnie Bennett, Hypothermic" he responded.

"How long has she been down?" he asked and the paramedic gave a look letting him know it was a long time.

"She is still alive! Get a trauma room!" called Bonnie's mother and then ushered everyone to hurry up and get into the hospital.

As she wheeled into a trauma room, Bonnie's mother was told to stay outside and let her colleagues work. She wasn't happy about it but ended up staying back as she watched frantically from the window as doctors worked hard trying to get her breathing again. Things didn't look good as time went by and there was no change.

"Lets get some warm blankets, her temp is still only at 80 degrees," one of the doctors said. Just then the monitor started beeping and everyone was looking up to see that they were losing her. "Okay lets charge to 300!" he called out and then panels were brought in to start up her heart.

"Clear!" the doctor called doing what they could to get her heart pumping again.

Back in the hallway Bonnie's mother was a wreck on the floor as her mind raced back to the moment she had found her daughter in the bathtub. She had just returned from a long double shift at the hospital and the house was quiet. So quiet that she had chills that something was wrong. She called out to Bonnie as she climbed the stairs searching for her daughter but got no answer. "Bonnie?" she called again and again but still got no answer. Something didn't feel right and she continued searching until she came to bathroom door. As she swung it open the sight in front of her both terrified her and almost caused her to collapse. She immediately race to her daughter's side and pulled her out of the ice-cold water and started CPR. Calling out and begging Bonnie to wake up, a neighbour over heard the screaming and ran into help and called 911.

Doctors worked hard to keep her breathing and warm her up but it was a long and almost hopeless process. "Temp is only at 81 degrees one of the doctors announced as they were far from out of the woods.

Twenty minutes in she flat lined and they were losing her.

* * *

><p>Standing in the entrance on the gymnasium where the high school prom was being held, Caroline was standing there with her phone in hand looking frustrated. While teenagers were running around having fun at prom Caroline was upset that her friends weren't here. Tyler came over seeing that Caroline was trying once again to call Bonnie and see why she wasn't here yet.<p>

"Come on Caroline lets go have some fun" Tyler suggested knowing that Caroline had dreamed about this night for so long and definitely didn't want to see her spending the whole night on the phone.

"She should be here already," Caroline said with a huff. "Actually Elena and Bonnie should be here but somehow neither one of them is here. It's our prom night and we only get one of those," she told him as she paced around the floor and texting Bonnie once again.

This was supposed to be their night, a night that they got to celebrate coming to the end of their high school years and everything that they had been through. It was prom night, a night they were suppose to make memories that would last forever but her two best friends weren't here. Of course she understood that in Elena's case that Claire was sick but a part of her still was upset her friend hadn't come. In Bonnie's case she was suppose to be here but seemed to be MIA along with her terrible boyfriend Connor.

"Come on Care, lets go have some fun" Tyler pleaded as he didn't want to spend his whole prom night standing in the hall and just listening to kids having fun.

"JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE TYLER!" Caroline snapped before turning her back to him and dialing Bonnie's number again.

Rolling his eyes Tyler crossed his arms and watched as more kids were running into the gymnasium while he was stuck out here with his date. Leaning against the wall figuring he would be here for a while, Tyler let out a sigh just as Stefan was walking by and took notice of Caroline on the phone and Tyler looking bored out of his mind.

"Is she is calling to complain about the centerpieces? Not the right shade of silver and black?" Stefan teases as he looked over at Caroline pacing the floor and her heels clicking with every step.

"I wish, instead this is the worst prom ever in the history of proms" Tyler stated in his best Caroline impersonation, "Elena and Bonnie aren't here," he added.

"Yeah I heard about Elena, but not sure what is up with Bonnie though" Stefan replied.

"Well where ever she is she better hurry up or the only part of this prom I am going to see is that ridiculous balloon entry way" Tyler stated as he pointed to the large black and silver balloon archway.

"It is not ridiculous" Caroline snapped as she came back over after not being able to get through to Bonnie.

"Look why don't we go in? I'm sure Bonnie is just running a little late," Tyler suggested.

"You know what I don't need her to have fun tonight, if she wants to ditch me for that low life boyfriend well I am not wasting another moment of my prom night worrying about her" Caroline said in anger and although Tyler didn't like seeing her mad at her friends he was also happy they could now go in and enjoy their prom night.

"GREAT!" Tyler said happily as he linked his arm with Caroline so that they could walk through the entryway to start their prom night.

Unfortunately just before they could walk on through, Caroline's phone started to ring. Tyler rolled his eyes since they were so close but now had come to a halt as Caroline dug her phone out of her clutch.

Stepping back Tyler shared an annoyed look with Stefan as they both watched Caroline find her phone and desperately checking to see whom it was. "It's my mom…" Caroline said in a confused tone before she answered the call and put her phone to her ear. "Mom?"

Tyler and Stefan both had their hands in their suit pockets as they watched Caroline answer the call that had delayed them from going in to their prom yet again. They both watched as Caroline's conversation was first one of confusion and slowly one of shock and panic. Caroline let out a loud shriek as she fell to her knees looking terrified and both Tyler and Stefan jumped towards her knowing something was definitely not right. Caroline was shaking as she was begging her mom to tell her it wasn't true. Tyler too was on his knees and had his arms wrapped around his girl as he asked her what was going on.

"I'm coming" Caroline said into the phone ignoring Tyler's questions at first and then ended the call as the tears her streaming down her face. "Bonnie was rushed to the hospital, we have to go" she told them and while both Tyler and Stefan were shocked by this new piece of information they both jumped into action and ran out the door needing to get to the hospital.

"Oh my god she can't die, I can't lose her, oh my god Elena we have to call Elena!" Caroline was yelling as the jumped into a cab and was driving off. Her mind was racing with a million things at once.

"It's okay I'll call her" Stefan assured her and with a nod Caroline broke down in tears and clung to Tyler. She had spent that last half an hour angry with her friend for not showing up when this whole time her friend was fighting for her life in the ER.

* * *

><p>It was all a blur as Elena ran through the hospital still in her prom dress, her heart pounding at the thought that she could lose her best friend. When she got the call from Stefan only fifteen minutes ago she wanted it to be some kind of sick joke. Bonnie couldn't be fighting for her life because she had seen her just hours ago and she was fine.<p>

Her mind was on a single mission and that was to find Bonnie and nothing else. Everything else around her was just blocked out while she did her best to keep herself from breaking down in the hallway of the hospital. Nurses and doctors past her in the hallway but she hardly took much notice of them, as she desperately needed to find out what was happening with her best friend.

"Elena!" came Caroline's voice sounding scared but also relieved that Elena had gotten the message. When the two girls saw each other they broke into tears and ran towards each other in the middle of the waiting room. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other both terrified for their friend and trying to understand how this had happened.

"Have you heard anything? How is she?" Elena asked still hugging Caroline tightly.

Damon came running around the corner not long after and bit his lip as he saw Elena and Caroline in a tight embrace both scared for their friends life. It was only about an hour ago that him and Elena were having fun and happy as they had their own little prom. Looking up at the stars the two were so relax and were able to have a little time to themselves which was hard to come by with a two year old but it was nice to get some alone time. Yet as nice as it was things came to a halt when Elena got a phone call from Stefan about Bonnie.

At first Damon wasn't quite sure what was going on as Elena started off smiling on the phone and then within a second she was collapsing in his arm while she tried to grasp everything that Stefan was telling her.

Now here they were in the waiting room of the hospital with Stefan and Tyler sitting not to far away with Bonnie's mother as they waited for the doctors to come with any kind of information.

"They haven't told us anything, we can't see her, they say it's not good" Caroline told Elena as tears were streaming down her face. "She can't die, she just can't!"

Just then a doctor came out and everyone turned to look at her. Bonnie's mother was on her feet and rushing over to the doctor begging her to tell them that she was okay and that she was going to live.

"The doctors are still working on her, we are doing everything we can," she explained but it was obvious by the look on her face that things weren't going very well.

"I am a doctor here, give it to me straight!" Dr. Bennett said to the young doctor, as she didn't want to be treated like a patient's family and sugar code it. Being a doctor she knew all the lines they gave to the family of patients and while hope was always a good thing it also meant you didn't get all the facts right away.

The young doctor hesitated for a moment but with Dr. Bennett being very adamant about knowing the ugly truth it was hard to leave it at that. "You need to prepare yourselves," she told them, as she looked at all the scared faces of Bonnie's friend.

"Why does that sound like you are about to call time of death?" Caroline yelled as her whole body was shaking. At this point the doctor said nothing and just bit her lip and Caroline knew that she was right. "Oh my god" she said as she hands came up to cover her mouth as everything started to sink in. Tyler quickly moved in behind Caroline and wrapped his arms around her just before she collapsed in tears.

Elena too, started crying and quickly turned to bury her face in Damon's chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She couldn't believe this was happening, Bonnie was fine earlier today and now her life was hanging on by a string. It brought back horrible memories of her and Jeremy having to wait helplessly back in New York after the car accident that killed her parents. It was a horrible feeling when there was nothing she could do and after praying and begging for their life they still died.

Damon did his best to comfort her but he knew it wasn't going to be much help. From the looks of it she may lose her best friend tonight and it would be an experience that would change her forever. Holding her close he kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back doing what ever he could to be there for her during this horrible time.

* * *

><p>"Come on Bonnie!" the doctor yelled as he pumped on her chest trying to get her heart to start beating again. "Come on I am not going to be the one to lose Dr. Bennett's daughter!" he yelled at his other doctors and nurses to continue doing what ever they could think of.<p>

"Sir..." one of the interns said as nothing was changing in her status, as Bonnie was flat lined once again. The long beep sound filled the room, as Bonnie was lying there lifeless. They had been at this for a long time now but she wasn't coming back.

"TRY AGAIN!" he yelled at them.

"Sir..."

"TRY AGAIN!" he repeated not ready to give up just yet.

One of the other doctors looked at Bonnie and then gave a nod, one more round" he replied and then all the other doctors were on board. They worked quickly to do what ever they could to get a heartbeat and then just when almost all hope was loss they notice a heartbeat appear on the monitor.

"We got a heartbeat!" a resident called out as a doctor stepped forward with his stethoscope to examine Bonnie. Everyone remained silent and waited for the final conformation and with a nod he stepped back, "We got it" he assured them and everyone let out a sigh of relief as Bonnie's heartbeat started to get stronger.

* * *

><p>Bonnie remained unconscious for quite some time but with her heartbeat getting stronger and stronger the doctors were very hopeful that she would be okay. While she lay in the hospital bed, her mother was at her side and was refusing to move until she woke up. The gang was also in the room waiting and waiting for the moment their friend would open her eyes.<p>

Elena sat there on the sofa in the room doing her best to stay awake as it was now about two in the morning. Looking over at Caroline who too was still in her prom dress as well she was cuddled up with Tyler but her eyes never left Bonnie's bed, as she wanted to see the moment she opened her eyes. Licking her dry lips Elena ran her fingers through her hair just as Damon was coming back into the room with a tray of coffee for everyone.

"Hey," Elena said with a smile as she accepted the hot coffee and then brought it to her lips.

Without a word he handed out the rest of the coffees including Bonnie's mother who was looking so exhausted since she had been up for more than 24 hours now. She accepted the coffee with a smile and thank him was she watched Damon take a seat next to Elena.

"Did you call Jenna?" Elena asked as Damon wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, she said that Claire's fever has gone down and went back to sleep" Damon told her as Elena lay her head on Damon's shoulder while she sipped her coffee. With a sigh Elena looked over at Bonnie asleep in the hospital bed and couldn't help but notice how fragile and weak she looked. Her body was so small from her starving herself for this image Connor had for her. Bonnie had so much trust in Connor that she was allowing him to dictate her life and because of that she almost lost her life. Her skin was also covered in bruises and she had a black eye that wasn't there when they were with her at the hair salon. It had to of happened after when she left suddenly when she got a phone call and Elena knew that Connor was the bastard who did this to her. He some how manage to belittle her so much that she felt worthless and almost died because of him. Elena knew that Bonnie's struggles were far from over but it was now time whether Bonnie like it or not for them to make sure Connor stayed away from her.

While the room was silent Bonnie started to stir on the bed and let out at small groan. This caught everybody's attention and as they all sat up or moved closer to the bed they waited for Bonnie to come to.

"Bonnie honey" her mother said as she was on her feet.

Dr. Bennett was standing over her daughter bedside and brushing her hair back away from her face and whispering softly to her, as Bonnie was slowly waking up and trying to figure out where she was. As Bonnie's eyes opened it all seemed blurry at first, she saw the many faces staring down at her. She felt so groggy and had no idea where she was but the fact that everyone was surrounding her made her realized something must of happened. Her mother was holding her hand and seemed to be crying but Bonnie couldn't figure out why. What had happened why were people crying and why was she feeling so weak and sore.

"Bonnie you are okay you are in the hospital" her mother told her as Bonnie looked around confused and unsure of where she was and why everyone was gathered around her looking both relieved and scared.

It was after hearing her mother say she was in the hospital did this started to come crashing back to her. How she didn't get the modeling job in Atlanta, how Connor was so upset with her for not getting the gig and how she was nothing but a failure, she remembered how he hit her and made her feel worthless. Staring up at the people who surrounded her bed she could see tears in their eyes as they smiled down at her.

It was then that Bonnie thought about what she had tried to do by drowning herself and how she had put those who loved her most in a state of fear. Looking up at her mother and seeing how terrified she must have been Bonnie hated that she did that to her and that for a while her mother had to imagine her not making it. Her mother had always been someone she could turn to and would always be on her side and she didn't deserve to go through what she must have. "Mommy I'm so sorry" Bonnie said as she started to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm just glad you are okay" her mother responded before she broke down and hugged her daughter close because not too long ago the idea of not being able to share a hug with her daughter again was almost a reality. "I love you Bonnie," he mother added as she held on to her daughter for dear life.

Both Elena and Bonnie were standing at the foot of the bed both crying but doing their best to hold back as they were so glad that their friend was going to be okay. Covering their mouths to hold in their cries they looked on as mother and daughter clung to each other in a time when Bonnie needed them all the most. They tried to be strong for her but the idea of almost losing their best friend was a terrible feeling and they knew that from this moment they would have to be there for Bonnie and let her know she is too important to give up on life.

* * *

><p>Theresa Salvatore was sitting at one of the tables in Mystic Grill in the early afternoon checking her watch. The restaurant was pretty much empty except for a couple on the far side and a gentleman at the bar, which she was happy about. Ever since she returned to town she had been getting stares and saw a lot of whispering going on about her return to Mystic Falls. It was one of the things she hated about this town, everyone knew everybody's business and thought that had a right to an opinion on it.<p>

As she checked her watch once again she heard the chimes of the front door go off and when she looked up she saw Stefan walking in the door. She gave a smile to her youngest son as he made his way over to her. Unlike Damon, Stefan was willing to meet with her and get to know her. Stefan had been so young when she left all those years ago and although he looked a lot like her ex husband she still saw a lot of herself in him.

Standing up, as Stefan got closer Theresa leaned towards her son and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you came," she said to him as she pulled back and fixed his hair. "I heard about what happened to your friend last night is she okay?" she asked as they both took their seats at the table.

"Bonnie, yeah she is recovering" Stefan told her as he sat across from his mother on their fourth meeting together since she arrived back in town. Damon was still against meeting with her and was still not shy about letting his brother know that he disapproved of him meeting with her but this was something Stefan needed to do for himself. He never had a mother growing up and while their relationship wasn't exactly like mother and son he did feel a connection with her.

"It was a scary situation but Bonnie is doing a lot better now and I think she is meeting with a therapist today. They still have her on suicide watch but I think she is getting the help she needs right now" Stefan told his mother as he thought back to the event that had taken place last night and this morning.

"She is lucky to have friends like you" Theresa replied with a smile as she looked up at her son. "You have grown up so much Stefan and it is hard to believe you will be graduating high school in a month" she added.

Stefan gave a smile as he looked down at his hands while his mother reached out to grasp hold of his hands. Staring at her hands he found himself thinking about how for years he wondered about her and what had happened and now all these years later she was back and he was finally having the chance to get to know her. Yet at the same time his mind couldn't help but wonder that big question as to why she had left in the first place and never came back until now. "What happen mom? Where did you go?" he asked her as his pleading eyes look at his mother for answers.

"Oh Stefan I'm so sorry for the pain you went through" she told him as she held his hands. "I made many mistakes, I was young, scared, I panicked as my life was all set in a big house and two small children and a husband that was never home" she tried to explain to him.

"I broke down many times over the years and at one point I lost it completely and before I realized what I was doing I had left Mystic Falls. I was so lost and so ashamed of my choices for years about leaving you and I know that I can never make up for the time I lost with you and your brother. That shame I felt from abandoning you was more then I could bare and didn't know for the longest time how to come back and face you. I want to be a better person, I've made terrible choices throughout my life and now I want to change and be the person I should have been years ago."

Stefan looked at his mother and desperately wanted to believe that she had changed after all these years but his brother and uncle's voices were in the back on his mind telling him not to trust her. Looking away from her Stefan bit his bottom lip and thought about how he finally had a chance to know the mother he never had.

"I am trying to get my life back on track and I want to get to know you" Theresa told her son and as Stefan turn back to look at her. "I'm just going to need a little help," she added.

* * *

><p>Pretty much around the clock Bonnie had someone at her side doing whatever they could to make sure she was comfortable. She knew they were terrified about what had happened and now were not about to give her a moment alone. As much as she didn't want them all fretting over her she knew that she put them through hell the other day and there was no excuse that would justify what she tried to do in the bathtub.<p>

Sitting up Bonnie rolled her eyes as her pillows were once again being fluffed. "They are fine Quinn" Bonnie said with a mumble as she sat back and looked at the anxious face of her older sister who had arrived in town early this morning. Their mother had given her a call once she was stabled and before Quinn had hung up the phone she was booking her flight across the country.

"I'm just making sure" Quinn responded as she smiled and looked down at her little sister. The two were like mirror image of each other with the same eyes and long brown hair.

Bonnie gave a nod knowing she meant well as she fussed over her and wanted to make sure everything was okay. Apart from the circumstance that had brought Quinn home, Bonnie was so happy to see her after all this time. Usually in the summer months Quinn was off traveling and never made it home to visit. "I'm glad you're here Quinn, I've missed you" Bonnie told her as her eyes started to water.

Quinn couldn't hold back her tears either as she let out a frustrated sigh and the leaned forward to give her little sister a tight hug. It was hard to believe that she had almost lots her and that she was so close to never getting to see her sister again. It made her rethink her decision about leaving Mystic Falls behind and never returning because although the town was not her favorite place she really loved growing up with her sister. Before she was in full-blown tears Quinn pulled away and took a deep breath, "I'm going to go get some coffee, you want some?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, two sugars" Bonnie replied and with a smile Quinn walked out o the room and headed down towards the cafeteria.

When she was gone Bonnie lay back in her bed and let out a deep sigh. She hated that she had put her family and friends through hell but all seemed to be trying and keep it together, there were many times they would walk out of the room and break down in the hall way. She may not be able to see them but these walls were thin and the sound of their cries broke her heart.

"I thought she would never leave" came a haunting voice and as Bonnie turned to look at the door she saw Connor standing there with a big smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I agreed to this" Damon said as he held Claire in his arms and was carrying her through the halls of the hospital. He had his cell phone to his ear and was not exactly thrilled that he was doing this.<p>

"It means the world to me that you are doing this" Elena said on the other line a she stood in a dress boutique while Jenna was getting fitted in her wedding dress.

"You realize she can't stand me right?" Damon said.

"I am with Jenna while she does the last minute fitting for her dress and someone needs to go check on Bonnie. She needs to know we are here for her and that we are all going to help her get through this" Elena replied.

"And sending me is the best answer you got?" Damon teased.

"Just make sure she is ok," Elena asked him.

"I will" Damon told her before he hung up the phone and continued on walking down the hospital hallway while he talked sweetly to Claire about how her mother is able to get him to do anything for her.

As the two walked down the hall they came face to face with Caroline who seemed to be heading in the same direction. Both came to a stop and eyed each other before Damon spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to check on Bonnie before I meet up with Jenna and Elena for some wedding planning" Caroline answered.

"Then why the hell do I have to check on her?" Damon snapped.

"Aw you came to check on her" Caroline gushed.

"Not willingly" Damon replied.

"Oh stop the tough bad boy act Damon, you lost that title when you can name all the characters in Dora the Explorer" Caroline teased as the two continued on walking down the hall together.

"Dora!" Claire repeated after hearing her favorite t.v character.

"See what you have done now," Damon growled at Caroline as he bounced Claire in his arms as she kept repeating Dora, Dora, Dora. Caroline could only laugh as the cute little girl babbled on and showed off that adorable big smile with her dark curly pigtails. Yet her laughter was short lived as Damon and her came to s sudden halt at Bonnie's hospital room and saw Connor trying pull Bonnie out of bed.

Caroline was completely shocked that Connor would even dare show up at the hospital given that he was the reason she was here as well as the black eye and busies on her arms. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped at the sight of Connor aggressively trying to get Bonnie out of her hospital bed even with Bonnie resisting him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Caroline snapped at him as she glared at the bastard who was responsible for this whole mess.

"This is none of your business, get out" Connor yelled at the yappy blonde.

"NO YOU GET OUT!" Caroline yelled back at him not afraid to get in his face.

Damon was standing there silently holding Claire as his eyes moved from Bonnie to Connor and then back on Bonnie. She had a hint of fear in her eyes as she tried to break herself free from Connor's hold on her but he seemed insistent in getting his way. Looking over at Caroline he knew she would go into attack mode and he couldn't very well pull her off while he had Claire with him. So he did the next best thing that would keep thing a little more controlled. "Caroline, here take Claire," he told her.

"What?" Caroline replied as she turned to look at Damon and giving him a look to say she was in the middle of something.

"Please, take Claire to the cafeteria, get her a cookie or something" he said and then before Caroline could object he was throwing Claire at her and pushing her out the door. Caroline was still not happy about this and tried to argue with Damon on it but he just ignored her and got her out of the room.

Giving up Caroline rolled her eyes and adjusted Claire on her hip and carried the two year old down the hall in search of the cafeteria for a damn cookie.

"Good now that she is gone, Bonnie it is time to go" Connor said and the yanked Bonnie even harder to the point she stumbled and he was dragging her across he floor.

What happen next was so unexpected to Connor, Bonnie and even Damon himself as he stepped forwards and grabbed Connor by the collar. His sudden move made Connor let go of Bonnie so that she could back away from him as Damon slammed that bastard against the far wall.

"You son of a…" Connor started to say but Damon gripped hold of him harder and slammed Connor's back hard against the wall again.

"No you listen you pathetic piece of shit!" Damon growled at him in a tone that had Connor a little scared even if he would never admit it. The look in Damon's eyes was one of anger and his aggressive manner was not something he had seen from the guy before and was not something he wanted to endure. "Smacking girls around may be fun to you but you are nothing but a dick!" he told him as his face was just inches from Connor's.

"You are going to stay the hell way from Bonnie or anyone in Mystic Falls for that matter, or believe me I will make your life a living hell!" Damon growled.

"Get your hands off me!" Connor yelled as he tried to struggle against Damon but in return Damon just slammed him harder against the wall so that Connor let out a painful groan.

"Sorry did that hurt?" Damon asked him although he could really careless if Connor didn't like someone being rough with him.

Bonnie was standing on the other side of the room with her hands around herself as she stared at the scene in front of her. She had only seen this side of Damon once before and that was when Elena was pregnant and students were bullying her. Damon seemed so protective right now and was bringing the fear out of Connor. Of everyone she never expected Damon to be the one to threaten Connor and so forcefully.

"You as much as look at her or anyone and I will rip your heart out and feed it to you!" Damon threatened, as his hold on Connor's collar got tighter. "Got it!" he yelled at him as his eyes burned into Connor's.

"What is going on in here?" came Quinn's voice as she re-entered the room and saw Bonnie in the corner with tears as one man had another backed against the wall.

"Everything is fine he was just leaving" Damon answered without taking his eyes off Connor to see who was standing behind him. Him and Connor shared a heated glare for a little longer before Damon released him and with his eyes told Connor to get the hell out.

Once he was set free Connor fixed his collar and hesitantly left in a hurry and not daring to even think of looking at Bonnie as he left and past Quinn in the process who still stood there confused as to what was going on.

When Damon finally turned around him and Quinn came face to face and the look of shock to see the other played off on both their faces. It had been three years since they had seen each other and it wasn't on happy term that they had left them in. "Damon..." was all Quinn could say as she stared at him in shock.

Damon said nothing as he tried to think of what to say but before he could answer her they were interrupted by Caroline's return with Claire holding her hand.

"I got cookie Daddy!" Claire announced cheerfully as she let go of Caroline's hand and ran over to her daddy.

Quinn was still standing their in shock at seeing Damon and now her eyes turned to look at the little girl with his blue eyes as she ran towards him. She had been told that Damon had a daughter now but could never really picture him being a hands on dad with how he was when she knew him. She watched him as he knelt down to the little girl as she held up her cookie and had a smile on his face as he talked softly to the little girl. He whispered something to her that no one else could hear but it was obvious what it as Claire turned around and happily bounced over to wear Bonnie was and gave her a hug.

As Claire had her arms around Bonnie legs in a hug, everyone watched as Bonnie knelt down and gave Claire a proper hug. With an innocent smile Claire looked upon Bonnie's face and saw her black eye and she touched it gently. "Kiss booboo better" Claire said to her and then softly gave Bonnie's sore eye a kiss.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the gesture from the little girl and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Thank you sweetie" Bonnie said to her quietly.

While Damon watched the interaction between the two it was so obvious to see the innocence of a child. He looked down at his feet while Bonnie was hugging Claire and was thinking about how it was situations like this he hope his little girl would never have to go through.

Everyone in the room was watching the sweet little girl and Quinn couldn't help but look back at Damon as he stood there watching his daughter. It was pretty evident that things had changed while she had been away but one of those big changes had to be Damon. She just stood there speechless not knowing what to say to him after all this time.

When Claire pulled away from Bonnie she gave her one last smile and then turned on her heels and ran back over to her daddy. While she was standing by his feet Claire's eyes looked over at the Bonnie's sister in the room who was a stranger to her. While her eyes continued to stare at the girl slowly moved behind her daddy's leg not knowing who she was.

Clearing his throat he turned to pick Claire up and held her in his arms while there was an awkward silence in the room. Quinn and Damon shared a few stares as she still seemed to be surprised by Claire or at least that he was involved in her life. The two had known each other years ago when Damon cared little about anyone but himself.

At this point Caroline had moved into the room and was comforting Bonnie and making sure she was okay. She had seen Connor leave in a hurry and although she wasn't sure what had happened she had a pretty good idea that Damon had something to do with it.

"Anyway we better go, just wanted to make sure you were okay," Damon said as he broke the silence in the room. With one last nod he moved to leave the room and past Quinn who still seemed speechless to see him.

As he reached the doorway Bonnie quickly broke free from Caroline's hug and ran after him. "Damon!" she called out to him and felt her heart racing as he turned around to look at her. In all the time she had known Damon he had never done anything like that, of course Elena was always saying how protective he was, she never thought she would be one of the people he would protect. Scratching her head and pulling down on the sleeves of her hospital gown she tried to think of what to say. "Listen I just wanted to thank you" she said to him, as the two were just a couple feet apart.

Damon gave a nod as he bit his lip and looked at Bonnie. Him standing up for her and her thanking him was definitely a change in their relationship. Most of the time they were taking shots at each other, insulting each other or even flat out ignoring that the other was even there. For just under three years the only thing the two had in common was Elena and they couldn't even manage to get along for her.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Damon asked her honestly.

Bonnie gave a nod and brushed her hair behind her ear and in doing so it really showed the bruises she got from Connor. "Yeah I'll be fine" she told him and then with a smile looked at Claire who was resting her head on her dad's shoulder. "Thank you" she added and then reached forward to run her index finger down Claire's arm as she clung to her dad's leather jacket. When she pulled away she looked back at Damon with a smile before he gave a nod and then started to head down the hallway towards the exit of the hospital. Today Bonnie had seen a different side of Damon and how even though the two hardly ever saw eye to eye he didn't hesitate to stand up for her against Connor.

* * *

><p>After running a few more errands Damon pulled back up to the Salvatore house in his Camaro and parked it in front of the house. As he killed the engine Damon let out a sigh and looked into the back seat where Claire was sipping on her cup of juice cup. "Home sweet home" Damon announced to the little girl as he popped open the door and stepped out.<p>

"Home sweet home" Claire repeated as her dad was moved to open up her door and unbuckle her from her car seat.

"Yep we are home," Damon said with a laugh to his little parrot.

"Mommy home?" she asked him as her little arms went up for Damon to pick her up out of the car seat.

"No mommy not home yet" he replied t her. "After somebody's nap time" he added with a kiss.

"NO" Claire shot back not wanting to go for a nap.

"Yes nap time!" Damon answered her as he walked towards the front door. Pulling out his key he unlocked the door and stepped inside. The house was quiet when he stepped inside but as he tossed the keys down on the table Damon could hear voices coming from Zach's office. As he got a little closer Damon was able to make out the voices talking were Zach and Stefan. From the sound of it things weren't sounding like a pleasant conversation. Stefan seemed upset that Zach wasn't agreeing with him about something no matter how much he begged.

Biting his bottom lip Damon figured it was best to put Claire down for her nap before going to see what was wrong and quietly made his way upstairs to put Claire to sleep in the nursery.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Zach she has changed, she wants to apologize for leaving us," Stefan said as he paced the floor in Zach's office as his uncle sat in his chair behind his desk. He didn't seem too thrilled to be having this conversation as his head was shaking in disbelief.<p>

"Stefan the fact that she is only been in town for a couple weeks and is already asking for money tells me otherwise" Zach replied as he leaned back in his chair and stared at his nephew. He knew how much Stefan wanted to believe that their mother had returned with good intentions because he never had the chance to know her. Growing up Stefan would ask questions about his mother, wanting to know what she was like and the different things she had done with them. Zach had done his best to answer questions without painting her in such a bad light but his personal thoughts of his sister in-law were not good ones.

To him he would always see her as the selfish woman who married for all the wrong reason. She married for the money, attention not of love and commitment. Both her and his brother were young and stupid and didn't seem to have a care in the world about what anyone else had to say about their quick wedding. Both were not mature enough for making the type of decisions they were making and one of the biggest one was having children.

Theresa woke up one day a mother of two, a wife to a husband who liked to be out partying, in a strange city because they didn't have the approval of their families back home in Mystic Falls. Zach knew she may have been lonely and felt trapped but she had so many other option available to her other then taking off and leaving her two sons with a future that would only include more heart break in the years that followed.

Both Giuseppe and Theresa were too young and irresponsible to be parents all those years ago and due to their selfishness Damon and Stefan paid the price. With a mother who took off because she was overwhelmed and life wasn't as glamorous being married to a Salvatore as she had hoped. As well as a father who partied almost every night and after his wife left him continued to drink his life away.

"Please uncle Zach, just meet with her and I promise you that you will see she has changed" Stefan told him as he saw his uncle wasn't in agreement with him.

"Who's changed?" came Damon's voice as he entered the room and leaned against the doorframe staring at his brother and uncle.

Stefan ignored Damon knowing he would be no help and instead pleaded with his uncle to give Theresa a chance.

"How much does she want?" Zach asked as he humour his nephew.

"Five grand" Stefan replied.

Zach scoffed and shook his head in disbelief, sure he figured his sister in-law had some ulterior motive for being back in town but he had thought she would of maybe thought better then to come back and ask for that kind of money. "Absolutely not!" Zach shot back.

"Uncle Zach!" Stefan begged.

"I am not handing over five grand to a woman who left years ago and not once tried to contact her family until now. I mean what the hell does she even need the money for?" Zach asked as he got up from his desk and was now walking around the room.

"Seriously Stefan, you are still seeing her?" Damon asked not to thrilled about it either.

"She is our mother Damon!" he shot back.

"Just because someone spits you out of their crotch, doesn't make them a mother" Damon yelled back.

"Damon she knows she messed up" Stefan shot back to defend their mother.

"Its not like she missed our birthday, she missed sixteen birthdays and now she comes here wanting money from us? Face it Stefan she isn't a mother, just a woman who happens to share some blood with us" Damon snarled back.

"All right that is enough" Zach called out before the brother's fight got anymore heated.

"People change Damon, I mean you did" Stefan shot back in anger before he quickly left the room. He didn't want to listen to them anymore, whether they saw it or not he believed their mother had changed and was trying to be part of their lives. While he had hoped his uncle would be more understanding Stefan knew he wouldn't need his uncle to help his mother. He was eighteen now and he could get the money from his trust fund for her. After years of wanting to know his mother, Stefan finally had the chance and he wasn't going to lose that chance because Zach and Damon couldn't forgive.

* * *

><p>After quite the day Damon had he was thankful when 7:30pm rolled around. Between the fight with Connor and the fight with Stefan it was a stressful day that he was glad was finally over. As he fell back on his bed he let out a tired sigh while listening to the sound of Elena giving Claire a bath in the ensuite bathroom. He could hear the giggling from both girls and the splashing of water.<p>

Elena had returned to the Salvatore house just before dinner after spending most of the day doing dressing fittings and running a few errands for Jenna and Alaric's upcoming wedding. With the summer wedding getting closer and closer Caroline the wedding planner was doing everything to ensure things were still on track and checking off things on their to do list.

Damon did his best not to mention the wedding or ask too many questions. He found that Jenna or Caroline would always snap him at when he didn't see the big deal on some of the issues that they faced. It got to the point Elena told him not to ask and just show up when the invitation told him to for his own safety.

His train of though was broken when he heard the happy squeals and running little feet of his daughter coming into the room. She had a big smile on her face as she came running into the room dressed in her pastel pajamas after her bath. Running towards the bed she was looking straight at her daddy as she bumped into the big bed and her eyes were just able to see over the high bed. Standing on her tippy toes Claire tried to climb up onto the bed but she was still to short to make it up.

Damon turned his head to look at Claire with a smile while she was unsuccessful in trying to get onto the bed. Lucky for her Elena was coming out of the bathroom right behind her and lifted the little girl up and plopped her down on the bed. With an eager giggle Claire crawled over and jumped onto daddy and let out a big squeal.

Damon let out a laugh as she came crashing down on his chest with a big smile on her face. As Damon lay on his back, he lifted Claire up with his arms and held her up in the air like they were playing airplane. Claire let out squeals as he held her up as high as he could and then slowly lowered her down so that he could shower her with kisses.

"Don't get her all worked up before bed," Elena said as she tossed Claire's dirty clothes into the laundry hamper.

"Story daddy" Claire asked as Damon brought her back down so she was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Story?" he asked her and pretended to look confused.

"Story!" Claire repeated as she crawled over to the nightstand to grab her storybook that she wanted Damon to read to her. Crawling back over to him with book in hand she held it out him. It was a book she had got Damon to read to her almost every night and every time she would fall asleep before it finished.

"I told her you would read her a story before bed" Elena told him as Damon sat up and moved to sit at the top of the bed with Claire cuddled next to him and opening the book to the first page.

"All right lets see what we got" Damon said as he held the book in one hand and had his other arm wrapped around Claire.

Elena too moved to sit on the bed on the other side of Claire and cuddled up to listen as Damon read the book. While her one hand rubbed Claire's shoulder she leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Damon got to about the fourth page before he looked down to see Claire out cold in between him and Elena. "One of these days I'm sure she will hear the end of this story." He said with a chuckle as he brushed his fingers over her soft dark brown hair.

"She had quite the day," Elena said as she looked down at the little girl. "I heard you did as well," Elena said as she looked up at Damon knowing exactly what he had done.

"You could say that I guess" Damon said without going into much detail about it.

"Bonnie told me what you did for her" Elena replied when Damon seemed to be not going to tell her himself. While she was spending the day with Jenna and running errands for the wedding she gave Bonnie a call to check in and was informed of how he had stood up for her and got rid of Connor. It was no secret that Damon and Bonnie didn't see eye to eye but didn't hesitate to protect her. "She is really grateful for what you did for her and so am I," she added with a smile.

"The guy was a dick and hopefully he will get lost after that" Damon told her. "Much like someone else I hope," he added as he turned the conversations to Theresa.

"You mean your mother?" Elena asked knowing things weren't all sunshine and roses with her either.

"She's not my mother, I didn't need her then and I don't need her now" Damon responded firmly as he had no plans to ever make amends with the woman who abandoned him and Stefan all those years ago. "Stefan is only going to get hurt when she end up not being the mother he envisioned her being. She'll devastate him but I can't stop him from seeing her no matter how much I want to. She'll get what she wants and then she will leave again and it is for that reason I don't want her to have anything to do with Claire" Damon told her.

Elena gave a nod as she snuggled a little closer and rested her head on Damon's shoulder while they both looked down at the little girl sleeping in between them. Right now there was so much drama going on around them with Bonnie, Theresa, Jenna's wedding and the school year coming to an end it was nice when they could grab a moment for just the three of them. With everything that they had to deal with, these down times were so few but also so precious and it was times like these that reminded them that no matter what they were up against they always had each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I will do my best to update as quickly as possible.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm starting to really get stressed out about my college application as the weeks go by. I have been accepted to almost all of the schools I had applied for but the one that I really wanted hasn't come in yet. I've been freaking out about my application for days because the longer it takes the more I believe I haven't been accepted to VSU._

_Damon and I have been through so much over the last year and I really don't see how we could deal with being separated for another school year._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Nervously biting her fingernails Elena paced the floor in the Gilbert house. Checking her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time she ran over to the front bay window and peaked out obviously waiting for something. When still she didn't see what she wanted she let out a grunt and turned on her heels to head back into the family room where Damon was on the floor with Claire.<p>

"You know they say a watched pot never boils" Damon stated as he looked up at a very frustrated and anxious Elena. He knew what she was all worried about and tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"This isn't like cooking dinner Damon" Elena replied as she took a seat on the sofa and watched as Claire was walking around the coffee table setting up a pretend tea party for them.

"It will come" Damon assured her and then looked over at Claire as she brought him over a little pink teacup. He smiled as he watched the little girl blow on the cup like it was hot because it was something she always saw mommy do before drinking it. "Thank you Ladybug"

"You welcome" Claire answered with a smile before she ran over to pour a cup for mommy.

"This time last year you had your acceptance letter" Elena reminded him. She hated this waiting game she was forced to play when it came to college. Her whole future depended on getting into VSU and now it was the last school she was waiting to hear from. "I should have gotten something by now" Elena added before she got up again to check to see if the mailman was coming.

"Elena you'll get in" Damon called out to her but he knew that no matter what he said she was going to be a wreck until she found out.

"More tea?" Claire asked as she held up the little toy teapot and was looking at her daddy for an answer.

"Yummy yes please!" he answered her and held up his cup.

With a smile Claire bounced over to him and pretended to pour him some more tea. With a smile Damon leaned forward to kiss her cheek and the little girl giggled as if he had tickled her. "Come here I'm not done" Damon said in a playful growl as he wrapped his arms around the squealing two year old and started to kiss her all over.

"No more daddy!" Claire begged with a smile as she was wrapped in his arms but by the look in her eyes she knew he wasn't going to let her go and she stated giggling and fidgeting in his arms as he started kissing her again.

When Damon finally did release her she scampered over to the other side of the coffee table and jumped on the sofa. Using all her might to climb onto the sofa and let out a tired sigh when she finally did it and plopped herself down and was smiling over at her daddy.

"No more tea for daddy!" Claire chirped just as Elena was coming back into the room.

She couldn't help but laugh a she took a seat next to her daughter who was eyeing Damon across the table. "Seem like you just got scolded" Elena said to him.

"First time of many before she turns eighteen" Damon replied with a laugh as he stared at his two girls as they sat on the couch together and both having matching smiles.

"You know we might need to start figuring out an alternate plan if I don't get in" Elena said knowing it was a conversation they both had been avoiding.

"Elena you will get in" Damon said as he rolled his eyes.

"We don't know that Damon" Elena answered back as her tone sounded really worried. "We may be forced again to be in different schools and what happens then? What about Claire?" Elena asked him.

"We will discuss it when it becomes an issue" he told her as he got up from his spot on the floor and moved over to sit beside Elena on the couch. Wrapping an arm around her he kissed her forehead as she moved to snuggle a little closer to him. She knew that it was a conversation that neither wanted to have but one that could very well be necessary. Letting out a sigh she decided to drop it for now but eventually they wouldn't be able to hide from this conversation.

"The waiting is so stressful, and to add on I have to go through all these wedding invitations to see who is having chicken and who is having vegetarian for dinner" Elena said with a tired sigh as she eyed the big pile that Jenna had brought her and left in a pile on the coffee table.

At this point Claire, who was sitting on the other side of the Elena felt a little left out of the hug. She tugged on her mommy's shirt as she pulled herself up so she was now standing on the cushion and she tried to do it with graced but ended up tumbling head first on to her mother's lap when she lost her balance.

Both Damon and Elena couldn't help but laugh at their little two year old as she tired to climb in between them. As she shook her head Elena picked Claire up and balanced her on her lap as both her and Damon laughed at her. "Feeling a little left huh?" Elena asked her daughter.

"I can fix that" Damon replied and then as he reached forward he started to tickle Claire's tummy as she squirmed and let out a shriek of laughter. Elena did her best to hold Claire still as Damon continued to tickle her but it was becoming more and more difficult.

When Damon pulled his hands away, Claire reached for her mom to hug her close as she hid her eyes away from Damon thinking that if she couldn't see him then he couldn't see her.

"Oh I see you hide with mommy for protection," Damon said with a chuckle as he could see a smile growing on Claire's face as her eyes and forehead pressed against Elena's shoulder.

"Mommy will protect you" Elena answered as she leaned down to press a kiss against her daughter's temple. As she did he eyes looked up at Damon with a smile while he just sat there watching them. It was moments like these that Elena really enjoyed and was afraid of what another year separated could do to them.

* * *

><p>That can't be right there has to be some kind of mistake," Zach said as he had the phone pressed against his ear while he hurried to his computer to check for himself. "I haven't touch that account" he added while taking a seat at the computer.<p>

As he signed on to his bank records he stared at the trust fund he had set up for Stefan and saw that a large withdrawal had been made. He was confused at first wondering what had gone wrong but suddenly like a tone of bricks he realized that $5000.00 had been withdrawal and that was the same amount Stefan had recently tried to get him to give to Theresa.

Gritting his teeth he knew what had happen and told the woman on the phone he would handle everything himself. When he ended the call Zach shook his head and got up from hi chair and headed for the door. He was angry and while he wasn't happy with Stefan it was really Theresa he was mad at because he knew very well that money was all that really mattered to Theresa. She had maxed out his brother's credit cards before taking off with some other poor sap that could give her money. As much as it angered him that Stefan would just hand over money to her he was furious that Theresa would use the vulnerability of her son who wanted to get to know his mother as a reason to get money from him. He wasn't about to let her get away with hurting his nephew.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a park bench in the town square Stefan was checking his watch and wondered where his mother was. They had agreed to meet for lunch but now it was a good 30 minutes after the time they had agreed to meet. He hadn't seen her since he had given her the money because she had told him that there were some things she needed to get sorted out first. Today she had agreed to have lunch but he hadn't heard from her since.<p>

This lunch was important to him because he had made the decision and invited her to his graduation that was coming up in a couple weeks. While Zach and Damon weren't aware of this new development he figure it was best to keep it that way. The last thing he needed was them all fighting up until one of the biggest moments of his life.

His phone started to ring and Stefan jumped at the sound that broke his concentration but quickly pulled out his phone to see if his mother had called. Yet while the call wasn't from his mother he was happy with the surprise call from Rebekah.

"Hey!" Stefan said with a big smile on his face. While the two did manage to stay in contact during her time in England for school the last two weeks, as Rebekah was busy with exams he hadn't heard much from her.

"Hey there stranger" Rebekah said on the other end of the line.

By the sound of her happy voice she was finally finished exams and that meant that in no time she would be hopping on a plane and be back in town. It had been hard being away from each other but the thought that soon exams would be behind them and that they would have the whole summer together was a great feeling. "How did your exams go?"

"They went great! But nothing feels better then knowing that they are all done and summer can begin" She told him.

"Are you packed yet? When do you get here?" he asked her as he was looking forward to seeing her after all this time.

"Well about that…" she started to say and then her voice trailed off.

Hearing her say this made Stefan a little nervous, they had been talking about her coming home for the summer for months and he now feared plans had changed. Was she not coming to Mystic Falls anymore? If so what did that mean about them? "What's going on?" he asked her in a very worried tone not sure if he really wanted her to answer or not.

"Turn around" she told him and while he was confused at first he finally did as she said and to his surprise he saw Rebekah standing there with a huge smile on her face as she had her cell phone to her ear and was waving to him with her other.

A smile grew across his face at the sight of her and when he hung up the phone he jumped up off the bench and took off running in her direction. The smile on her face was identical to his and as she put her phone back in her pocket to take a few steps towards him not being able to hold back her excitement of finally being able to see him face to face.

When they reached each other Stefan had his arms wrapped around her and was twirling her around in the middle of the town square. Rebekah couldn't help but laugh as she lifted up her feet and had her arms wrapped around his neck. It had been so long since they had been in each other's arms and the feeling felt so good. As their eyes connected expressing so much that they wanted to say to each other their lips were like magnets in a hungry kiss.

When they broke apart Stefan still couldn't believe this was real and that she was here. From what he had understood she wasn't going to be here for another week but here she was standing in front of him. "Thought your weren't coming for another week" Stefan said as their hands refused to let go of each other.

"I was able to get my parent to book me an earlier flight, I wanted to surprise you," she told him.

"This is so amazing" Stefan said as he gave her another hug. "I've missed you so much" he told her as it felt so good to have her in his arms.

As the two walked back over to the bench that Stefan had been sitting at previously, the two were able to catch up on stuff that had missed. They talked about Rebekah's school in England, Stefan's graduation, and the scare Bonnie had given the group on the night of prom. In many ways it was like no time had passed as they felt like they hadn't been separated for months. It was something Stefan loved about spending time with Rebekah and didn't have to feel awkward and nervous all the time. They clicked so well together and he felt like he could tell her anything.

He mentioned his mother being back in town and the news was quite a shock to Rebekah because she knew that Stefan knew very little about her. "Your mum? What is she like? Is she here to stay?" Rebekah asked. These were questioned Stefan himself had had about his mother and some that he still had no idea how to answer himself.

"I want to have a relationship with her and I think she does too, it's just Damon is against it, Zach doesn't trust her and I'm conflicted of who I should listen to" Stefan explain to her as he looked down at his hands. "I mean I never had a mother growing up and a part of me always missed that. Sure I don't expect her to be mother of the year or anything but I'd like to get to know her and her to know me" Stefan told her.

Rebekah gave a nod as she sat on the bench beside Stefan thinking about this woman who had taken off out of Stefan's life with out as much as an explanation and was now back. Sure a part of her was happy for Stefan and glad he was finally getting that chance to know her but at the same time she could see why Damon and Zach were skeptical of letting her back into their lives.

"Last time I saw her I invited her to my gradation, but since then I haven't seen her" Stefan told her as he sadly looked away and a little worried of what this meant in regards to her being late in meeting him today.

Pulling out his phone Stefan texted her one more time asking where she was but like the four messages he had left before he wasn't sure if she was going to answer him. Rebekah sat there watching as he hesitated in sending the text message to his mother, he was afraid that maybe he had pushed her a little too hard. She could tell how much Stefan wanted his relationship with his mother to work but Rebekah herself was a little wary of the woman and she hadn't even met her yet.

* * *

><p>In the hospital Bonnie was just finishing off on signing her release papers as she was finally given the clear to go home. She still had a long road ahead of her but getting out of the hospital was a step in the right direction. Agreeing to therapy, and knowing she probably wouldn't get much time alone she actually found it quite comforting.<p>

"Ready to ditch this place?" came Elena's voice just as Bonnie was handing the clipboard back to the nurse. Looking over at her friend who had volunteer to pick her up she gave a smile and then looked down at Claire who was sitting in a stroller and holding on to her stuff ladybug.

"You have no idea how badly," Bonnie said with a laugh as she hopped out of the hospital bed to finish packing up her things. "I'm looking forward to tasting anything thing that doesn't taste like cafeteria food."

"Well then it's a good thing school is just about done" came Jeremy's voice as he stepped into view from behind Elena.

"Hey Jeremy" Bonnie said with a smile to the younger Gilbert.

Jeremy had figured that since he had been going to therapy after his drug addiction and anger issues he could talk to Bonnie about his therapist Kelly Fell who would now also be her therapist. It can be quite hard to open up to a complete stranger but Jeremy hoped by telling her a little about Kelly Fell then maybe Bonnie would be a little more comfortable with her.

"Cookie, Get cookie please!" Claire asked as her little hand pointed down the hall in the direction of the cafeteria.

Elena shook her head, as Claire seemed to think of the hospital was a cookie store rather then a hospital. "I'll be back" Elena told Bonnie and then started to head down the hall in search of a cookie for Claire.

Bonnie couldn't help but giggle at the adorable two year old as she seemed to have no problem showing her mother where they were suppose to go. "She's a smart little thing," Bonnie said with a smile to Jeremy while she finished packing up her things.

"Yeah, she knew where we were before we pulled into the parking lot" Jeremy replied as he stepped further into the room. Taking in Bonnie's appearance he could see that although she was still underweight she was looking a lot better over these last few days. Slowly her bruises were healing and Bonnie was starting to adjust again.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked Bonnie as he nervously kicked at the floor.

"I'm doing okay I think" she answered with a sigh as she took a seat on the bed. "The last few days have been… god I don't even know how to explain it" Bonnie said as she shook her head.

"It get easier, trust me," Jeremy told her as he thought about his own struggles with drugs and getting into trouble. "At first I thought I could handle it on my own but that never worked. You have a lot of people who care about you and won't let you lose yourself again," he told her.

"I know, I mean I not sure I would still be here it wasn't for everyone" Bonnie said as she bit her bottom lip. "I just don't know how I'm suppose to talk to a complete stranger" she said to him.

"You mean Kelly Fell? I felt weird about that too at first but it was actually helpful talking to someone who didn't know everything about me. Kelly is great and she really helped me and I believe will do the same for you" Jeremy told her.

Bonnie gave a laugh as she looked at Jeremy and for the first time could see how much he had matured over the last year. He used to be Elena's mouthy; troublemaker brother but now seemed like a totally different person. He also seemed so much happier then he had been and it was obvious that therapy was really working for him.

"Thank you Jeremy" Bonnie said to him with a smile and then as she stood up from the bed she moved to give him a hug. The hug was only brief but during those seconds it was obvious that although their struggles were different they maybe able to help each other.

"Okay ready to go?" came Elena's voice as she and a chocolate covered face Claire arrived back in the room.

Pulling away from the hug Bonnie gave Jeremy a smile and the looked at Elena and Claire standing in the doorway. "I am so ready to get out of this place," Bonnie answered happily. Turning to the bed to pick up her suitcase and coat.

"Here let me!" Jeremy offered and gently took the suitcase for Bonnie.

"Thanks" she said with a smile and tucked a strand of her hair being her ear. "Okay lets go!" Bonnie said happily as she headed to the door and tussled Claire's hair. Claire let out a giggle as she looked up at her auntie Bonnie and then reached out her hand so that she was holding her mother hand in one and Bonnie's hand with her other hand. Elena too gave a smile as they left the hospital room with Jeremy following behind them with Bonnie's bag in the stroller as he pushed it heading for the exit.

* * *

><p>When he never heard back from Theresa Stefan took it upon himself to go and check on her. He knew she was saying at the town Inn and thought to try looking for her there first. After speaking to the front desk and having them confirm that she hadn't left her room Stefan decided to go and check on her. Walking down the hall his nerves were growing with every step he took towards the door. He had no idea why she had bailed on him for lunch and was a little afraid to find out what had happened. When he reached her door he hesitated to knock for a moment but after taking a deep breath moved his closed fist up to the door and knocked twice.<p>

He could hear someone on the other side of the door moving around and after a moment he finally heard the doorknob start to turn. Watching as the door slowly opened, Stefan bit his bottom lip and shifted his feet while he tried to calm his nerves. When the door opened wide he was staring at Theresa as she looked guilty and like she had hoped he wouldn't come looking for her.

"Stefan…" she said with a sigh as she backed away from the door and stepped back into the room.

"I waited for you but you never showed up, I thought we were going to have lunch" Stefan asked her as he followed her into the hotel room. Looking around the room while his mother scattered around he saw a suitcase on the bed with unfolded clothes piled inside. By the looks of it Theresa Salvatore was packing up to leave rather then stay. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he looked from the packed suitcase then over to his mother who looked nervous and guilty to be caught in the act. "What's going on?" he asked her.

Theresa's eyes shifted, as she couldn't look her son in the eyes, as he seemed to be staring at her and begging for answers. She knew that the answers she had to offer were not the ones he wanted to hear but the truth was that she didn't belong here. She wasn't the mothering type, never was and even though she thought that maybe she could be it just was not her. When Stefan had invited her to her to his graduation it just reminded her how much she had missed and how she never cared to come back for any of his or his brother's other milestones.

"Look Stefan" Theresa started to say as she looked down and tugged on the sleeve on her shirt.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Stefan said sadly and not sure if he wanted her to really answer it or not. "You weren't really planning to stay in Mystic Falls were you?" he accused her while he held back tears.

Stefan had dreamt about the moment he could finally know his mother and he thought he would finally have that chance. Growing up he was that kid in the class who had to make mothers day gifts in school only to throw them out on his way out of the school. To Stefan mothers' day was just another regular Sunday. Sure having her back in his life didn't mean that it would make up for all those special days she missed but at least she would be here. He wanted to believe she was here to stay but he ignored the warnings from his uncle and brother and decided to give her a chance. Unfortunately at this moment he was really regretting letting her into his life as she planned to run off once again.

"Look Stefan I'm sorry I can't live up to the expectations you have for me," she told him.

"Expectation? I just wanted to get to know you! Why are you running?" he yelled at her as he fought back tears.

"This is for the best," she told him.

"FOR YOU OR ME?" he demanded to know. "Were you just here for money and then planning to leave again this whole time?"

"Stefan" she said sadly.

"ANSWER ME!" Stefan demanded in anger.

Theresa looked away from her youngest son knowing show couldn't give him the answer he wanted. Before she could say anything to him there was another knock on the door and then without waiting to be invited in the door opened and Zach Salvatore was standing there. The look on his face was one of anger as he was staring straight at Theresa.

Stefan turned to look at his uncle as he stepped into the room and it was obvious that his visit would not be a pleasant one. Theresa herself seemed shocked but Zach showing up and a little afraid of what he was planning on doing. She said nothing as he stepped into the room and never blinked as he stared at her.

"Stefan, give Theresa and I a moment alone" he said breaking the chilling silence in the room. His eyes never left Theresa for a second as he repeated his orders to Stefan needing to speak to her on his own.

Stefan hesitated for a moment as he wasn't quite done talking to his mother on his own but decided not to fight his uncle on this. Biting his bottom lip he took was last glance at his mother who seemed to be refusing to look at him. He was so angry with her as she seemed to be running yet again just when he had the idea she was here to stay.

Once Stefan had left the room and the door was closed Zach continued to stare at his sister in-law who seemed to bring pain whenever she was here. "All these years and you still haven't changed," he said to her as he shook his head in disbelief. Theresa remained silent as Zach started to pace the floor in front of her.

"Look Zach this is what you wanted you wanted me to leave" she said to him as she glared at her brother in-law.

"No at no point in me not trusting you did I want you to take money from your own son and run out of town. That's low even for you" he accused her as he pointed a finger at her.

"If you had just helped me you then I wouldn't of had to," she snapped back.

"So that is really the only reason you came back huh? You last rich boyfriend stopped buying for you and giving you money so you come here? How much debt are you in Theresa?"

Theresa scoffed knowing that he wasn't going to help her. Shaking her head she pushed past him wanting to leave. "Forget about it, it was a mistake coming here," she said to him.

"Your running aren't you?" he accused her and it didn't seem like she was going to deny it either. She was got herself in so much debt that she was planning just to take off and drop off the face of the earth to avoid paying. "That is why you wanted to money from Stefan? It wasn't to pay back debts it is to get out of the country," he said as Theresa was standing at the front door. "Your own son" he added.

"Okay sue me I wasn't the greatest mother" she snapped at him. "You're whole damn family had this image I was suppose to be like, I was a Salvatore and I have to act like a Salvatore. I didn't want all that!"

"You just wanted the money," he yelled. "You know what if that is all you want then fine take it, how much do you need how much do I have to give you so that you never ever hurt my sons again?" he said as he pulled out his cheque book.

"Your sons?" Theresa asked.

"Yes they are my sons, and with no thanks to you they are two very extraordinary human beings"

"You are paying me to leave?"

"I am giving you what you want so that Damon and Stefan can move on without seeing that all their own mother wanted was money.

Theresa bit her bottom lip and started pacing the floor thinking about her options. She looekd back at Zach as he held his cheque book and seemed like he was willing to write down any amount she could ever want. Finally she came to a stop and was standing right in front of Zach, a man who was better off taking care of Damon and Stefan then she ever was or ever would be. Some women just aren't meant to be mothers and unfortunately for her she figured that out too late. "I need two hundred grand."

* * *

><p>With Bonnie's release from the hospital the gang decided to get together at The Grill. As everyone came in one by one Bonnie was glad that everyone could make it. Caroline and Tyler arrived and although Caroline had seen Bonnie just hours before she was giving her friend a tight hug. Jeremy had also come which she was really happy about especially as the two of them seemed to be bonding over personal struggles and trying to get their lives back on track.<p>

For the first time Bonnie was looking at Jeremy as someone more then just Elena's troubled little brother. He was actually a lot of fun to be around and always had a way of making her laugh when she really needed it. He was becoming such a good friend to her that she was so happy to have him part of her life.

Bonnie was also very thrilled when she saw Elena, Damon and little Claire come through the door. She immediately got up from the table to say hi to them and take Claire into arms for a big hug. She had found so much comfort in just being able to interact with Claire lately and put all her struggles aside for just a little bit and enjoy the innocence of a child. When ever she needed a smile Claire was always there and offering up hugs and kisses for her.

"I'm so glad you could all come" Bonnie said as she held Claire on her hip while Elena and Damon took their seats.

"We had a little incident with someone not wanting to put her shirt on but I'm sure no one would believe us anyway" Damon said as he tickled Claire's tummy as he remembered having to chase her down at home and fight with her as she was kicking and screaming not wanting to get dressed.

"Geez Elena you are going to be a bad influence with that behavior" Jeremy joked as he played off Damon's comment like Elena was being the difficult one.

Elena shook her head and rolled her eyes at her brother before she threw her napkin at him from across the table.

"Some how I doubt that this little angel is capable of kicking and screaming" Bonnie said as she kissed Claire's cheek while the two year old just smiled and acted all innocent.

"Babysit her more often and you will be running for the hills" Damon replied.

"Aw she probably just tired of you trying to get her to wear a leather jacket" Caroline chimed in from across the table as she laughed at Damon. "The girl likes pink, deal with it"

"She likes the jacket" Damon defended while everyone else laughed including Claire although she had no idea why.

As Bonnie took a seat beside Elena she had Claire on her lap and was asking the little girl about what she did today. Being a little chatty Cathy, Claire talked on and on to Bonnie and was showing her the new shoes she had gotten.

"So is Stefan coming?" Bonnie asked since she hadn't heard back from him when she had invited him to come for lunch.

"Um no" Elena said as she looked over at Damon to confirm.

"He's not really up for big crowds right now…" Damon informed them as he thought back to the conversation he had had with Zach earlier about Theresa and how she had used Stefan to get money. Damon knew that Stefan was trying to give their mother the opportunity to be a part of their lives but while Damon had a feeling things wouldn't end well he hoped for Stefan's sake that she could change. "His girlfriend or something is also in town" Damon added as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Her name is Rebekah" Elena replied as she nudged her boyfriend has she had already been over this with Damon.

"Yeah whatever, the good news out of all this is that my mother dearest is leaving town," Damon informed them with a smile on his face.

"Well don't' look now but it seems she hasn't left quite yet" Elena said and she noticed Theresa walking into the restaurant and heading towards the bar.

"You have got to be kidding me," Damon growled.

"Just ignore her," Elena told him knowing how much Damon usually got upset when he had to talk about her or to her.

"She means nothing to me" he told her and then grabbed a menu to get his mind off the woman sitting across the room.

Elena bit her bottom lip and looked over at Claire sitting Bonnie's lap and playing with the napkin that she had grabbed off the table. "I'll have to get a high chair for her" Elena said as she moved to get out of her chair.

"Oh I'll get it" Bonnie told her as she got up and handed Claire back to Elena as she took a seat back down beside Damon.

Bonnie headed over to get the high chair up by the bar and she did her best not to make eye contact with Theresa as she sat at the bar. While Bonnie didn't know everything that had gone on between Damon, Stefan and their mother she had heard enough to know that this woman wasn't even really sorry for leaving them all those year ago.

During her time in the hospital she had heard a few stories from Elena about how some of Damon's encounters with his mother had gone and none of them positive. As for Stefan Bonnie was aware that he was trying to give his mother a chance but given the new developments she was hearing things weren't going so well.

As Theresa sat at the bar she didn't even look sad, or heartbroken about he reconnection with Stefan failing. Instead she looked like she was once again getting ready to get up and leave Mystic Falls behind.

"It's good to see you up and about" came a voice and as Bonnie looked around she saw Theresa looking at her.

Biting her bottom lip Bonnie looked around the room to see if she could be talking to anyone else but Theresa was looking straight at her. "Yeah thanks" was all Bonnie said as she moved over to the corner of the bar to pick up the highchair.

"You're the girl who was in the hospital right? Stefan's friend?" she asked even though Bonnie didn't seem interested in talking to her.

"Yes" she answered her as she held the high chair in her grip and nervously stood there a couple feet from Theresa Salvatore.

"You know I won't bite" Theresa said with a bit of a smirk as she could se how uncomfortable she was making Bonnie as this moment. Looking at the young girl she looked so much like her mother whom she had had many encounters with years ago. Bonnie was the spitting image of her mother that is was kind of haunting how much she looked like Dr. Bennett from when she left all those years ago. She watched, as Bonnie would glance over at her friends including Elena and Damon who were busy entertaining Claire to see her talking to Damon's mother.

"They aren't fond of me because I told them their relationship won't last" Theresa said when Bonnie made no comment or even attempt to leave. "Teenage love is nothing but child crushes and it's a shame that a little baby is being caught in the middle much like Damon and Stefan were years ago when I was young.

"You don't know them" Bonnie replied as she defended her friends.

"Don't be naive Bonnie, I'm aware of what you think of Damon, are you really going to defend that they can remain this happy little family?" Theresa said as she shook her head. In her time of returning to Mystic Falls she had the chance to hear all the gossip that the town was famous for including who didn't get along. The feelings of Bonnie and Damon were ones she had learned fairly quickly because of the way he had hurt her sister and was afraid he would break her friend's heart next.

"You're wrong" Bonnie stated.

"Am I?" Theresa asked.

"I've heard the stories, my own son is a womanizer breaking hearts left and right. I understand your own sister was a pawn in one of his little games and left this town heart broken and humiliated. Elena got knocked up at summer camp from a one-night stand and the two were force to be in each other's lives because of Claire. Do you really think they would still be together if it wasn't for Claire? Honestly Bonnie?"

Bonnie was listening very closely to Theresa and it was all true everything she had said were all thoughts she herself had said when it came to Damon. He was selfish cared for no one but himself. He wasn't reliable and was definitely not the first person she would think of to count on if she needed help. Of course that was her thinking a couple weeks ago before Damon did something that she would never forget. He had stood up for her against Connor and made sure he would never threaten her again. Even after all the hateful things she had accused Damon of he stood up for her. He had changed so much over the last two and a half years that it was hard to believe he was ever the same womanizer he was years ago.

"He will grow tired of being tied down like I was at that age and will take off" Theresa told her as she took a drink from her glass that the bartender had just brought over.

"You don't know Damon at all," Bonnie said to the bitter woman. "Unlike you he has put his family ahead of everything. That little girl is his life and he would do anything for her and Elena."

It was a bit of a shock to Bonnie herself as she defended Damon to his estranged mother who claimed to know her son when she hadn't spent more then a couple hours with him. This woman had some nerve coming back into town acting like she knew everything about everyone. Bonnie found herself shaking her head in disbelief at how this woman did not seem at all sorry for abandoning her family years ago and instead was claiming her son would do the same thing. "Damon is nothing like you," She stated as she found herself getting in Theresa's face and waving her finger at the woman. "Both Damon and Stefan have turned out to be great guys, sure Damon had a bit of a bad boy phase but with no thanks to you is a excellent father to Claire. The way I see it you did them a favour when you left all those years ago and they don't need you now" Bonnie told her and before Theresa could say anything she picked up the high chair and returned to the table where friends were waiting.

* * *

><p>Rebekah found Stefan in his room later that afternoon hitting a punching bag as he was obviously taking his anger with his mother out on the bag. He had sent her a text not long after he had said he was going to see his mother and it made her realize that things must not of gone well with her.<p>

She didn't expect to hear from him until after dinner but instead he was texting her in the early afternoon and saying his day just opened up. Her theory was proven to be true even more when she arrived at the Salvatore house and Zach told her he was working out.

Over their time of getting to know each other, it became easier to know when Stefan was having a bad day because he could be found working out and trying to work out his frustration with a punching bag.

When Rebekah entered the room it didn't seem like Stefan even noticed her as she stepped into his room. He was so focused on the punching bag and every punch had a little more force then the one before. This seemed to confirm things for her about how his meeting with Theresa had gone pretty bad and not the way Stefan was hopping.

He was now punching the bag faster and harder, his face turning red, as he was obviously tired. He kept pushing himself more and more and it look like his body wasn't able to keep up. If he didn't stop soon he might collapse but he was just so focus on really punching the bag that he kept pushing himself further and further. Rebekah could see the pain on his face, he needed to stop and rest but he wasn't going to stop on his own.

"Stefan, Stefan" Rebekah called out to him as she tried to get in his eye line. "I think you should stop, Stefan please' she begged him as he just pushed on. He needed to give himself time to breath but he refused to stop. "Come on Stefan time to take a break" she said, "You need to stop."

Unfortunately this just made Stefan push harder until finally his body couldn't keep up and he collapsed to the ground in his bedroom. His heart was racing and his limbs seemed so stiff as he lay on his side needing to catch his breath.

Rebekah immediately ran over to him and was at his side giving him reassuring touches and doing her best to get him to calm down. "Just relax, you're okay just relax," she whispered to him softly as Stefan didn't say a word but instead tried to slow down his breathing. His head was resting on Rebekah's lap while her fingers moved through his hair doing what she could to comfort him.

Stefan wasn't sure how long he had stayed on the floor in his room but his body refused to let him moved for quite some time. Rebekah didn't' say much during that time either she just ran her fingers through his hair and let him relax knowing he would confide in her when he was ready.

Now in the shower the hot water was helping to relax his muscled that he had pushed a little too hard. Thinking back to the reason he was so mad in the first place Stefan let out a sigh and looked up at the showerhead so that the hot water could splash over his face as he closed his eyes and let the water drip down his body. When he looked down his hand went up to turn off the faucet. As the water slowly stopped streaming out of the showerhead, Stefan leaned his head against the shower wall and tried to calm down his anger.

It wasn't his fault that Theresa couldn't live up to the mother he had hoped she would be but he felt like a fool that he even gave her the chance. Looking back Stefan was starting to wonder why he ever thought things would be different. She had left when he was a baby, never wrote never visited all these years while he was growing up but for some reason he thought she had come back to be the mother he never had. Letting out a sigh Stefan reached out for a towel that was hanging just outside the shower and wrapped it around himself.

When he reentered his bedroom he had on jeans and a t-shirt and found Rebekah sitting on his desk chair. "Hey feeling better?" she asked him although she knew that it would actually take more then a shower for him to move on from the hurt brought on by his mother's return to Mystic Falls.

"A little I guess" Stefan responded as he took a seat on the end of his bed and bowed his head.

Seeing how broken up Stefan was about everything that had happened today she got up off from her seat and walked over to the bed to sit down next to him. She gave him a reassuring smile and then reached out to hold his hand that rested on his lap. She wanted him to know that she would be here for him and that he could tell her anything.

"I was wrong about her," Stefan told her sadly as he turned his head to look at Rebekah as she sat beside him. He then looked down at their hands as their fingers interlinked with each other and he softly brushed his thumb over the back of her hand. "I was looking for her to be mother of the year and of course she couldn't live up to that. Not all those years ago and not now, I was an idiot to think she would be" Stefan told her as he looked back down at his feet.

"No you're not" Rebekah told him as she brought her hand up to brush against his face and force him to look at her. "You want to see the good in people and it is one of the things I love about you" Rebekah. She gave him a smile as he finally looked up at her and those beautiful eyes.

Without saying a word Stefan leaned forward to capture her lips in a tender kiss. She immediately responded to his kiss as her eyes closed and her hands came up to cup his face. Slowly the kiss became a little more desperate as Stefan turned his body so that his left arm could wrap around Rebekah's body as she slowly lay back on the bed and pulled Stefan along with her.

Lying on her back she never broke from the kiss as Stefan lay on top of her and allowed her to reach around then tug at his shirt and slip it off him. Her heart starting beating faster with every movement they made and his seemed to be beating just as fast. With Stefan's shirt thrown across the room hers soon followed as the two were nervous but anxious teenagers crawled up the bed. Both had thought about this moment a hundred times since they had to say goodbye to each other when she went off to boarding school in England. It was almost too hard to believe that they were finally having the opportunity to be together.

They were both excited but nervous as they interacted in some foreplay on the bed trying to explore each other's bodies with their hands and mouths. Falling back onto the pillow Rebekah let out a giggle as Stefan hovered above her looking so nervous about what they were about to share together. With one last reassuring smile Rebekah brushed her hand over his cheek and then pulled him down to capture his lips while the rest of their clothes were soon tossed to the floor.

* * *

><p>"DAMON!" Elena called out as she came bursting into the family room with her hands full with wedding RSVPs that needed to be sorted and see who was having what for dinner. Looking both stressed and in a rush she dropped the envelops that was also mixed in with regular mail on the coffee table while she looked around the room for Damon who seemed to conveniently gone missing at this time. "Come on I told Jenna this was done," Elena said with a huff.<p>

"Why would you do that?" came Damon's voice.

Looking around the room she could tell he was close and then her eyes fell on Claire's pink child's castle tent in the corner of the room and Damon's long legs hanging out of it. Rolling her eyes and playing with her hair Elena walked over to the opening of the tent to find Damon lounging inside the tent with Claire as she was attempting to read him a book with her own creative wording. Damon looked pretty comfortable as he was lying in the tent with an arm behind his head.

"Hi mommy!" Claire said with a big smile as she saw her mother's head pop into the opening of the tent. She was sitting cross-legged beside her daddy with one of her books placed on her lap and although upside down was trying to read it to daddy.

"Hi sweetheart, daddy has work to do" Elena told her daughter as she knelt down and was eyeing Damon who didn't really want to move.

"Actually you have work to do, I never told Jenna I sorted to invitations" he said with a smirk as he lay in the tent.

"Come on!" Elena said again and then tapped Damon's leg to get him moving.

Rolling his eyes Damon turned to look at Claire as she held her book in her hand and smiled at her daddy. "To be continued later," he said to her and then rolled onto his knees so that he could back out of the tent.

"Tinue lader" Claire said trying to mimic her daddy's words.

Damon gave a little chuckle as he left the tent and came to stand up on his feet leaving Claire to read in her castle as he made his way over to a stressed out Elena. She started moving a few of them around the coffee table as she started to create a pile and start making a list. "Jenna is off work in like fifteen minutes and wants to see the list"

"Why did you tell her it was done?" Damon asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Because she has been nagging me to go through this of days now and I got tired of her bringing it up. She has also been moody lately and I don't want to deal with a stressed out bride" Elena told him.

"Or you could of done them days ago" Damon offered as a solution.

"Just help me please!" Elena begged as she passed Damon a stack to go through.

"Okay… Liz Forbes wants chicken, Caroline chicken… Joshua Rosza who ever he is wants veggie." Damon told her as he tossed the invites into a pile that had already been sorted through.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux and Monique Deveraux both want chicken, Zach Salvatore is Chicken and Stefan is chicken" Elena stated and then jotted down the results.

"And that is quite the way to fine out that I am not invited" Damon said with a smile as he wasn't listed on invitation.

"Aw don't worry you can be my plus one" Elena told him and then lean over to give him a kiss.

"Sure but I already promised Claire I'd bring her," Damon teased. "She wants chicken by the way."

"I think she will be more interested in the pizza for kids" Elena told with a giggle. "Okay back to work, The Mikaelson's we have Mikael veg, Esther veg, Elijah, Finn, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah all want chicken."

"And a table to themselves" Damon joked as he looked at the large family.

"Well I think Rebekah and Stefan are going to want to sit together so she will either sit with us or he with her family" Elena said as she tried to seat what the seat placement would be.

"And Klaus better be across the room from Tyler to keep down that drama" Damon reminded her.

"Well seat placement is Jenna's job so I'm not going to worry about it" Elena said with a smile and search through the pile for more invitations.

"Well you're chicken, I'm chicken and Claire is pizza," Damon said as he wrote down their orders.

"Where is Ric's parents invitation" Elena said as she searched through the pile.

Damon looked over at the pile Elena was looking through and it was easy to see that there was more then just wedding invitations mixed in to the pile. "What else do you have here?" Damon asked as he started picking things out.

"Nothing just bills and stuff" Elena said with a sigh as she found what she was looking for and started to open up the invitation for Alaric's parents.

Damon on the other hand kept looking through the pile that wasn't wedding related and then came upon a large envelope. Picking it up it was neither wedding related, nor a bill as his eyes looked at the envelope and saw that the package was from Virginia State University.

"Elena" Damon said as he nervously looked at her while she wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Carol Lockwood is Veg and Tyler Lockwood is Chicken" Elena said ignoring Damon at first and adding to the list.

"Elena!" he repeated.

"What?" she finally said as she looked at him a little annoyed that he seemed to be preoccupied instead of helping her. As her eyes looked up at him she saw Damon holding a large package in his hand.

"What is that?" she asked him as she found herself sitting up straight as her heart was pounding. Her fingers nervously tugged at her jeans as she was starting to guess what was inside it.

"Its from VSU" he told her and watched as Elena nervously stared at the envelope like it could bite her or something. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the letter that would tell her whether or not she would be going to VSU next year with Damon or not. As he held it out to her, Elena continued to stare at it afraid to take it from her because it was all so final when she read the result.

"Come on open it" Damon told her as Elena slowly took the envelope in her hands.

Her heart was pounding, hand shaking as her fingers tried to find the edge to ripe open the end. It was silent in the room and all that could be heard was the sound of the paper of the envelope ripping. Elena started to chew on her bottom lip as the Envelop was now opened completely and she just had to pull the letter out. She could no longer sit and got to her feet as she held the letter in her hands and let the envelope slipped to the floor.

Damon was now on his feet as he too was nervous for the results and stood in front of her as she started to read the letter. He watched as her eyes moved from one side of the page to the other and back. She hadn't said anything for a couple seconds and the suspense was killing him. "Elena?"

"I… I got in," Elena said in shock at first and then a smile crept across her face. "I GOT IN!" she repeated excited this time.

"YOU GOT IN!" Damon repeated as a smile grew on his face.

"I GOT IN!" she squealed and then her arms opened up as she leaped towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

The two had matching smiles as Damon's arms closed around her and started to spin them around in excitement. For months Elena had been stressed out about her applications and it only grew as acceptance letters were starting to be mail out. It was so hard for her to really enjoy her last weeks of school because she was waiting for this letter to come to let her know that next year she wouldn't have to be spending her weekends traveling to see Damon.

Next year the two would study at the same school and both could spend as much time with Claire as they can. After the year they just had the two were so looking forward to living in the same city and as the two hugged it was a little hard to believe. Elena had tears of joy in her eyes as she clung to Damon and her head buried in to the side of his neck and inhaling his scent. She felt her body finally relax from all the stress she had from waiting for this news and Damon could also feel all the tension leave her body. Next year she would be going to VSU and now she could start to enjoy her Graduation, Jenna's wedding and the summer months with her family.


	34. Chapter 34

_Dear Diary,_

_So after lots of hard work, four years of high school and studying every free minute available for exams the end has come. The moment I work so hard for has finally arrived and I am getting ready for graduation. In many ways the time has gone by so fast and so much has changed since I started high school four years ago. While most kids lives have changed by being part of high school sport teams, first part time jobs, first love and first heartbreak for me while I did endure some of those teenage write of passages I also went through a lot more. I lost my parents during my freshman year and life for me was never the same after that heartbreaking moment. Following the death of my parents I had to up and move from New York City, the only city I had ever known and come to Mystic Falls. Though my parents were originally from here I never traveled here much growing up._

_While that change was one I was scared about it wasn't the biggest change to happen in my life. In my sophomore year a got pregnant with Claire from a night at summer camp with Damon and from that moment life was definitely going to be different then I ever expected. Walking down the halls of school I had everyone whispering and staring, because I was pregnant ad it was not an easy thing to go through._

_Unfortunately many teenage mothers have no option but to drop out of school so that they can work and provide for themselves and their child but I was lucky. With the help of Damon and Jenna I was able to continue going to school knowing that I wouldn't have to be wondering where Claire's and my next meal was coming from._

_I owe a lot to them because they are a big part of why I am able to stand here in my graduation gown. Being a teenage mother isn't easy and that includes me with all the help I had. The stress of school and raising a baby really took its toll on me at times as I did cry myself to sleep sometimes because I wasn't sure if I was being the best mother I could be. There were times when she was sick or fussy and I would have to juggle being there for her when I also had a project or test coming up. If I didn't do well on a test I would think I wasn't giving enough time to my studies. _

_As cliche as it sounds, seeing Claire's smile everyday gave me the strength to go forward and stay in school. I was doing this for our future and although things were hard now and at times I just wanted to give up, seeing her grow up was one of the reasons I needed to carry on._

_So here I am graduating High School when my life isn't at all how I expected it to be when I started this journey. I owe a lot to everyone who stood by me and encouraged me to go on because I doubt I would have been able to do it without them. As I prepare to close a chapter in my life that has been heartbreaking and full of joy and love I know that whatever challengers that come my way I can tackle them and know I have people behind me to keep me going._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the mirror in her graduation gown Elena was thinking of everything she had done to get to this moment. She had been standing there for about ten minutes not moving or saying a word. During the week of exams it had been hard not being able to play with Claire while she was home but lucky for her Damon and Jenna did their best to keep her entertained. There were times when she would get fussy and call out for mommy and it made Elena feel so guilty about not being able to spend any time with her but it was only for a couple weeks and then she would be free to spend her whole summer with her little girl.<p>

"How is the soon to be graduate feeling?" Damon asked as he stood in the doorway of Elena's bedroom leaning against the doorframe. She turned around to look at him as her nerves really started to sink in. Hearing him say graduate to her must of done something to her because all of a sudden she got a sickening feeling in her stomach.

She started to gag and as her hands came up to cover her mouth she took off running to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, Damon wasn't able to follow her and was forced to stand on the outside wondering if she was okay.

"Elena?" he called out as he knocked on the door. "Babe you all right?" he asked her a little concerned.

"I…I'm fine" came Elena's voice as she sounded a little hesitant before he could hear her throw up again. "I'll be fine," she told him again.

He could only wait in the bedroom as Elena was in the bathroom. She had being quiet all morning and although she didn't eat a lot at breakfast he didn't think much of it. After a few more minutes he heard movement coming from the bathroom and then the door slowly opened back up to the bedroom. Elena was standing there still in her graduation gown as she came back into the bedroom wiping the sweat off her face with a towel.

"I think its nerves or something," Elena told him, "It's hard to believe that this day has come."

"You have worked hard for this," he told her with a smile. "Not many would be able to deal with what you have and finish high school" he told her. Walking over to her Damon smiled as he brought his hand up to brush her hair back away from her face. Both were smiling as their eyes connected and then Damon leaned in to capture her lips.

"Ready to go?" came Jenna's voice as she stepped into Elena's room just in time to catch the two in a kiss. "Oh" she said seeing as she caught them at a bad time.

Damon quickly pulled like had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. As he backed away Damon gave a grin and scratched the back of his head. "Well I better get Claire ready to go" he said before quickly leaving the room.

Jenna nervously tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear as she too gave a bit of a grin as Damon walked by her to leave the room and get Claire ready to go. Once he was gone Jenna looked over at Elena in her graduation gown and gave her a smile. As she stepped into the room and got closer to her niece, Jenna found herself unable to stop her eyes from watering up with pride and joy.

Elena looked so much like her mother at this very moment that Jenna found herself thinking back to Miranda's graduation and the huge smile she had on her face that day. With every day that went by Elena was looking more and more like her mother and it reminded Jenna how she would never see her daughter walk across that stage and receive her diploma.

* * *

><p>Sitting with the rest of her classmates Elena was wearing her cap and gown as the principal made a speech on stage while friends and family watched and snapped pictures. Looking at the faces of those sitting around her it was hard to believe they were all here and that next year they would all be taking new paths in life. Not too far from where Elena sat was Caroline who was looking just as eager and excited to walk across that stage.<p>

Elena watched as Caroline started to fidget in her gown and it reminded her of the conversation they had just before the ceremony. She remembered when they had first arrived and she was holding Claire in her arms and talking sweetly to her just as Caroline and Tyler walked over both looking fairly annoyed with the other. "What's got you two all mad?" Elena asked as she eyed the two who wouldn't even look at each other.

"He called me fat!" Caroline snapped in anger.

"I did not!" Tyler said as he rolled his eyes at how Caroline seemed to of forgotten everything else that had lead up to her insisting he said she was fat.

"Claire honey as you grow up don't listen to boys they can be very hurtful" Caroline said as she leaned in to give Claire a kiss on the cheek.

"And Claire save yourself the stress and don't buy a full body mirror" Tyler advised as he shook his head at how emotional Caroline was getting over the little things.

"I asked him how I looked in my dress because it was fitting differently then when I had bought it and his response was don't worry about it because you are wearing a robe over top of it" Caroline mimicked in her best Tyler impression while he just rolled his eyes at him.

"And at no point did the word fat come from me" Tyler said.

"A simple you look great would have worked" Caroline told him as she crossed her arms. "Now I have to go one stage knowing that I look horrible in this dress!" Caroline snapped at him.

"No one is even going to see the dress!" Tyler snapped back still not sure why they were even fighting about this.

"Men are hopeless" Caroline said as she rolled her eyes and turned on her heels to leave and join the rest of their classmates.

"And you are driving me crazy!" Tyler called out as he followed behind his difficult girlfriend who seemed to be extra emotional today.

Now back in the present as Elena sat with her classmates and waiting to walk across the stage as they were now starting to announce the graduates. Calling them by name and handing their diploma, Elena look out into the crowd as Damon had Claire sitting on his lap and would have her wave to her and offer her one of her cute little smiles.

She also looked over at Bonnie and with a smile Elena couldn't believe how much better her friend was doing. With Connor out of her life she was finally getting back to her old self and taking a step back from her modeling dream so she could focus on getting better and finishing school. Lately Bonnie was smiling a lot more and after everything she had been through Elena was happy to see her best friend doing so well.

Stefan was there as well and Elena couldn't help but think back to when she had first met Stefan. Her first day of school in a new town and he was so generous and helpful to her. He became such a good friend that she could count on and his relationship with Damon had improved so much in the last three years. When she had met them they didn't get along and were always fighting but both had grown so much closer over the years and their uncle Zach had even commented about the change in them.

While Stefan had first had an infatuation with her a relationship beyond friendship was never possible after she got pregnant but instead of casting her aside and treating her badly like some of the other kids, he stood by her and became a friend she needed and now was an amazing uncle to Claire.

In the last year Stefan had even found love of his own with Rebekah and while she was away at boarding school in England both him and Elena were able to lean on each other because in a way they both understood the challenges of a long distance relationship at times. Now as Rebekah sat in the audience watching as Stefan prepared to graduate it made Elena happy that he found someone as special as her.

When they finally called Elena's name she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she slowly got to her feet and started to climb the steps on the stage to accept her diploma. Telling herself not to trip under her breath, Elena gave a smile as she looked over at the crowd as Jenna, Jeremy, Alaric and Damon stood up to clap for her. Claire too was clapping her hands and with a smile Elena waved to her daughter, which got Claire to wave back happily.

All of a sudden whether it was the nerves or something, Elena felt a bit ill and much like she did earlier. She didn't want to ruin this moment so did her best to push forward as she was handed her diploma. Everyone started to cheer and with a smile Elena gave one last wave before she left the stage and quickly made her way to the bathroom without anyone suspecting anything.

* * *

><p>Two days after graduation Elena was lying in bed and felt worse then she did during her graduation. This was not the way she wanted to start her summer off especially since she hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with Damon and Claire while she had studied.<p>

"MOMMY, MOMMY!" came the excited little voice of Claire as she came running into the room and jumped onto her mom's bed as she lay under the covers. "Tottage mommy, go now!" Claire chirped, as she knew that they were going on a trip to the cottage. For the last couple days they had been packing for a weekend away at the cottage with everyone and Claire was super excited about it. "Tottage mommy" Claire said again doing her best to say cottage.

"Are you excited?" Elena asked her as she slowly sat up still feeling really sick.

"I got suitcase" Claire told her and just like that Claire was off the bed and running out of the room to get her suitcase just as Damon was coming through the door.

Watching her run off Damon gave a smile and then looked over at a very sick Elena. "You know we don't have to go, they will understand" Damon told her knowing that she had been sick for the last few days.

"No Claire is really excited, and I'll be fine" Elena told him. "Maybe fresh air will be good for me," she added with a weak smile.

"Sure, but sleep, chicken noodle soup and me as your doctor would also be good for you" Damon said with a smirk as he sat down on the bed beside her and teasingly ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"Oh that does sound good" Elena said with a moan.

"Say the word and I will make it happen," he said with a smile and a kiss on the top of her warm forehead.

Elena gave a bit of a chuckle as she leaned into Damon's touch as he wrapped his arms around her. As the two sat on the bed together they remained silent and just enjoyed the moment before Claire came stumbling into the room while she dragged her own purple and pink suitcase.

"Tottage!" Claire chirped to her parents, as she stood in the doorway obviously ready to go.

"Well some one is really looking forward to the trip," Elena said as she pulled herself out from Damon's embrace so she could pull her hair up in a bun and get ready to go like the others.

Getting to her feet and walking around her bedroom Elena still felt pretty sick but hoped that if she took some Tylenol she would feel better. "Its only for the weekend and besides it is to celebrate graduation and only a couple weeks until Jenna's wedding" Elena said while Damon still sat on the bed.

Just then Jenna came to stand in the doorway looking for stressed and overwhelmed. "Tell me again why I agreed to this trip with only two weeks until my wedding?" she asked looking like she hadn't slept in days.

"Better escape route if you get cold feet, we would never find you in the woods" Damon teased.

"Thanks Damon" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"So you can relax," Elena said offering a better explanation while she zipped up her suitcase.

"Right because with the wedding and everything else on my mind I am going to be able to relax, and suntan" Jenna said in a sarcastic tone.

"If it makes you feel better Caroline your wedding planner is coming and will be freaking out just as much if not more than you" Damon said with a chuckle. "I mean if I understand correctly she came over here freaking out about how the wedding was ruined because the ribbon on the flower bouquet didn't match the ribbon on the chair or something."

"Don't remind me, she came in balling about how everything was ruined and before I even knew what was wrong I was in tears too" Jenna said as she thought back to last night when Caroline came over to break the news that the colors of the ribbon were not exactly the same.

"Mommy come, come!" Claire chirped as she tugged on the hem of Elena's shirt as she pulled her towards the door.

"Alright lets go" Elena replied with a giggled as she picked up the suitcase.

Damon could see that although Elena was doing her best to put on a smile for Claire, it was obvious she wasn't feeling well at all. Getting up from the bed he took a couple steps towards her to take the suitcase from her. "Here I'll take it, I'll pack up the car and you can finish getting ready" Damon told her and with a smile Elena nodded and started to make her way into the bathroom to change.

As Damon headed out of the room behind Claire and Jenna he saw Jenna let out a big yawn while she picked up Claire to carry her downstairs. "I see wedding planning is keeping you up," Damon said with a chuckle.

"Honestly as excited as I am for this wedding I am exhausted all the time now and it will be nice when it is all over and I can relax" Jenna told him with a sigh. Things had been so hectic in the house lately with the wedding planning, graduation and not to mention Jenna having to come to terms with the fact that come fall Elena would be leaving for college and like any parent or guardian it was a scary thought of not being there everyday for her.

"Oh can you get Jeremy he is suppose to be helping Ric pack up the car" Jenna told Damon as she made her way down the stairs with Claire and her suitcase.

"Yeah sure" Damon said as he watched them make it to the bottom step before turning around and heading back down the hall to Jeremy's room. The door was closed and Damon had only seen Jeremy once when he first arrived at the house this morning because for some reason he was hiding away in his room. Coming to the door he knocked twice before calling out to the kid and then opening up the door wide. He was caught off guard by the sight in front of him as he stared at Jeremy who had his tongue down Bonnie's throat. The two quickly jumped back when they saw Damon enter and while Bonnie's face turned red in embarrassment of getting caught, Jeremy looked a little pissed.

"What the hell man?" Jeremy yelled. "Ever thought of waiting for me to say you can enter my room?"

"Well of all the things that I imagined walking into when I opened the door, your tongue down your sister's best friend's throat not one of them" Damon stated as Bonnie's face seemed to go even redder as she couldn't get herself to look at him as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well just wanted to let you know we will be leaving soon, so best you keep your clothes on," Damon teased.

"Oh my god" Bonnie said as she turned away from Damon knowing that soon her and Jeremy's secret was going to get out.

"Ok got it man!" Jeremy snapped as he ran over to slam the door on Damon before he could try to humiliate them any further.

When the door was slammed in his face, Damon gave a smirk as he turned on his heels just as Elena was coming out of her bedroom. "What's going on?" Elena asked him as she caught the smirk on his face.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about" he told her as he wrapped an arm around her while they made their way down the stairs. "Feeling better?" he asked her as his arm pulled her a little closer to him.

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered with a nod and then leaned her head on Damon's shoulder.

Making their way outside Ric was loading up the car just as a couple of other vehicles pulled up in front on the house. In one car Stefan hopped out along with Rebekah who was snacking on some crackers as they walked up the driveway. Both had smiles on their faces as they were holding hands all ready for the weekend trip to the cottage.

When Claire saw her uncle Stefan she let out a squeal and started running over to him with a huge smile on her face. Stefan couldn't help but chuckle at his niece who came running towards him. Opening up his arms he knelt down to catch her as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. "How's my girl?" Stefan asked her as he held her tight. "Can I get a kiss?" he asked her and then Claire puckered up her lips and gave him a kiss.

"Oh she is so adorable" Rebekah said with a smile as she stood beside Stefan and started to rub the two-year olds back while she blabbered away to her uncle Stefan.

In the other car Caroline and Tyler stepped out and the two seemed to be bickering yet again. "Look Caroline how am I suppose to answer a question about your weight if yes means you're fat and no mean I'm lying?" Tyler asked her.

"You know I have been really worried lately and you are not helping matters!" Caroline told him.

"Just tell me the right answers and I will say it every time" Tyler told her.

"You are unbelievable!" she snapped at him in anger as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Rolling his eyes Tyler decided it was best just to leave it alone and not make anything worse by talking to her. Instead he went to stand over by Stefan where it was safe while Caroline went to talk to Elena while Damon was helping load the car with Ric.

"I don't know what is wrong with her lately but all she seems to want to talk about it her weight" Tyler said as he stood next to Stefan.

"Maybe she is worried about her dress for the wedding fitting" Rebekah suggested

"It's not her wedding" Tyler said as he shook his head.

"She will still want to look nice," Rebekah told him as she roll her eyes at him. "Be a little more sensitive towards her she is just a little emotional right now."

"Well I hope this isn't a permanent thing because she is driving me insane," Tyler said still not liking the insecure and emotional Caroline.

As everyone was just about ready to go Jeremy and Bonnie came out of the house with their bags already to go. Elena turned to look at them coming out of the house and was a little shocked at first. "Oh I didn't realize you were here," Elena said to Bonnie as she came over to stand with her and Caroline.

"Yeah I got here while you were changing" Bonnie said as a cover story. Looking over at Jeremy for a split second she gave him a smile. She quickly looked away not ready for everyone to know about her feelings for Jeremy and turned to join in on the conversation between Elena and Caroline.

"Ok who is ready to head out?" Jenna said once all the cars were packed up and ready to go.

The group nodded and started to head towards the cars they would be ridding in. Damon went over to take Claire from Stefan so that he could get her in her car seat. Elena waved to Caroline and Bonnie as they headed over to the car Tyler was driving and then she got in beside Claire's car seat. The drive was going to be about an hour and Elena hoped that Claire wouldn't get too fussy. Reaching into her diaper bag she pulled out Claire's sippy cup and banana slices to keep her preoccupied as they headed out and drove to the cottage.

* * *

><p>As the arrived at the cottage the cars pulled up just between the house and the lakeshore. The crystal blue water of the lake looked so calm under a bright blue sky, which was looking promising as a good weekend. The trees were covered in leaves offering shade in some areas to the hot sun and also sheltered the singing birds that sang with the whistling wind.<p>

The last time they had all been up here was Christmas and while they all had fun then, they were looking forward to swimming in the lake. As they stepped out of the vehicles and on the gravel driveway everyone stretched and with smiles on their faces were glad they were here.

As Caroline stepped out of the car it was easy to see that her and Tyler had bickered a lot on the way up and the evidence was also on Jeremy and Bonnie's faces as they were both thankful to get out of the car.

"This weight thing is really bothering her, she is all concerned her bathing suit isn't going to fit." Bonnie said as she came to stand by Elena.

"She look amazing, why is she getting all upset over this, she is never this sensitive about her weight" Elena asked quietly so Caroline didn't hear. "How is Jeremy?" Elena asked and could see that the question was making Bonnie nervous.

"What do you mean? Do you think something is wrong with him?" Bonnie asked trying to figure out what Elena knew and if Damon had spilled.

"Nothing, you guys were together on the way down here" she replied as she shrugged her shoulders. She could see that Bonnie seemed to relax by her reply but still looked nervous as she bit her bottom lip. "You okay?"

Bonnie looked at her friend and did her best to stay cool and tried not to give anything away. "Me? I'm fine, everything is good," she said hoping the answer would satisfy and curious Elena.

"Okay" was all Elena answered before she walked off and headed into the cottage with some of the others.

Damon was rolling his eyes as he unbuckled Claire from her car seat and looked over at Alaric who as getting out the suitcases. "This is going to be quite the interesting weekend for sure," he said with a sigh. Lifting Claire up and setting her on her feet the little girl took off running and playfully squealed.

"Why is that?" Ric asked not sure what he was missing.

"Well Elena is sick, Caroline seems to be annoyingly weight cautious, I have a feeling Rebekah eaten a number of the snacks on the way up here, Jenna is stressed and extra emotional and can't forget Bonnie and her secret she thinks is a secret."

"You mean about Bonnie and Jeremy dating?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah, they seemed to think that none of us have noticed when really we all know and are waiting for them to break the news and spare us all the lame excuses as to why they are hanging out so much" Damon said as he kept a close eye on Claire as she played with the stones on the ground. "Anyway point is if we are going to survive this weekend we better be drinking."

"Damon you realize you are underage and I use to be your teacher," Alaric reminded him. While Alaric had become quite close to Damon since he started dating Jenna he still was a little weird to hang out with all his students like he had agreed to do this weekend.

"Trust me I think the student teacher type relationship came to a end when I caught you running around with whip cream and in your boxers" Damon reminded him as he recalled the incident back when Claire was just 2 weeks old.

"God don't remind me of that", Ric said with a mumbled as he remembered how humiliating that night had been for him. Picking up the suitcases he headed towards the cottage knowing that the women were deciding on who got which room.

While everyone had headed inside Damon went running over to Claire and swung her around in the air. The little girl let out of squeal of joy as she was spun around like an airplane. As he lowered her to plant kisses on her cheeks and blow on her stomach, Claire couldn't stop smiling. This was a sound Damon loved to hear and he was so looking forward to being able to hear it everyday, not just for the summer but also in the fall when him and Elena attended the same college.

They were already looking for apartments for their little family as well as daycare service that wasn't too far from the campus. These were just some of the decisions the two would have to make but right now they were looking forward to enjoying the summer as a family.

Kicking off his shoe as well as Claire's little shoes, Damon walked along the sandy beach shore of the lake while holding Claire's little hand. As the cool crisp water flowed over their feet, Claire started kicking her little legs and watching the water splash. Looking down at her Damon realized that this was the first time Claire had played in the lake water. Kicking his feet too the water came up and splashed Claire.

"No daddy" Claire after he got her all wet.

"No? No!" Damon repeated as he dangled the little girl in his arms and let her little feet run through the water as he spun her around. In response Claire was giggling uncontrollably and there was a sparkle in her eyes as they played in the water.

"What is daddy doing to you" Elena called out as she was walking toward the two playing in the water.

"Nothing" Damon laughed as he set Claire back on her feet.

"Splashing mommy" Claire said as turned to look at her daddy and started kicking her feet in the water to get Damon wet.

Elena laughed as she watched Claire try to get her daddy back for splashing her but all that kicking caused her to lose her balance and tumbled into the water and getting her whole outfit wet.

"Oh no" Elena laughed as she finally made her way over to her family and help Claire to get back on her feet. Once she was back on her feet both Damon and Elena followed not too far behind her as she walked along the sand. They both watched, as Claire would lift her feet up and look down at her feet after stepping on the sand and Elena realized that it was a new texture for the two year old to walk on and get sand in between her toes.

"So feeling better?" Damon asked as he wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"Yeah … I'm better," she told him with a nod as she cuddled close to him as they followed behind Claire while she played in the sand. "Anyway I still can't get anything out of Bonnie," she added with a sigh.

"Trust me I don't think her and Jeremy will be ending anytime soon" Damon said with chuckle.

"Why what did you find out?"

"Nothing I just walked in on something" he said as he winked at her.

Elena thought about it for a second and then shook her head. Although she didn't have a problem with her brother and best friend dating she didn't want to hear or picture the two of them together. "I don't want to know," she told him thinking it was best to just be happy for them and not get into any details.

"I don't know why they won't just admit it, I mean it has been obvious for weeks that something is going on and every hint I give her or him to tell me that just shrug it off" she told him as she looked towards the cottage as the two were coming out down to the beach. Both were smiling as they talked but were sure to stay at arms length thinking that the feeling they had for each other weren't written all over their faces.

"I'm sure they will crack eventually," Damon told her with a smile. "That or you will walk in on them naked," he teased knowing that the image would make her cringe.

"Shut up" she said as she got grossed out and tried not to think about Bonnie and her brother that way. Pushing Damon away from her she had chills running through her body and Damon just seemed to find it hilarious. "You are such a ass something times," she snapped at him.

Damon just continued to laugh and stood on the dock while she kept her distance and glared at him. Soon Bonnie and Jeremy joined the two, as they reached the beach and acted like nothing was up between them. It wasn't long before the others joined them down by the beach and the gang was able to start relaxing and enjoy some time in the sun. It had been a long couple weeks with lots going on and things would just get even more hectic with the wedding.

As the girls decided to tan on the dock the guys went for a swim except for Damon who was taking a sandy Claire into the cottage to get her cleaned up a bit. The little girl had so much fun playing in the sand and water that now it seemed her diaper had collected half a beach and was weighing the little girl down. Taking her into the bathroom he got her clean up and into a bathing suit. The little girl seemed extra chatty with him and also a little curious as she opened up all the cupboards and drawers as Damon was cleaning up. At one point she made her way over to the garbage bin and started pulling out used tissues and tossing them on the floor. Catching her in the acted Damon came over to her just as she was reaching in and pulling out a rectangular box. "What are you doing in there?" he asked her and as Claire turned around to look at him she held a box in her hand that made Damon's heart skip a beat.

His eyes went wide as he took the box from Claire and read the word Pregnancy Test. His heart was beating faster now and his hands were shaking as he opened the box and saw the testing inside. Taking it out he read what it said and found himself speechless. The test was positive and that meant someone here was pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh so who do you think is pregnant? Thanks for reading. <strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**_No I haven't forgotten about this story. I was on vacation for the last month and couldn't quite finish up this chapter, but now here we go. The answer to who is pregnant and also sadly this is the second last chapter in this story. There is only one chapter left as they characters leave their teenage years behind them and become young adults. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I am not sure where to begin really, I have been feeling so strange lately but couldn't figure out why. For some reason I had just felt different and while I just tried to ignore it at first the feeling never went away. _

_When I finally got the courage to think about the possibility that I could be pregnant we were already making our way up to the cottage. When the idea first popped into my head I thought I was being crazy, because I couldn't be pregnant. Maybe it was fear at thinking about how much my life was going to change, how plans I had would be changed and if I could really do this. Having a baby isn't something you just decide to do and then you are automatically ready for it. Yet it got to the point that the feelings I was having couldn't be put off anymore and I need to know once and for all._

_Sure enough when I took the test in the bathroom at the cottage my heart was pounding because after this it wouldn't just be hypothetical. I would either be pregnant or not. Sure enough my instincts were right and I am pregnant. We hadn't planned for this and yet now ready or not we are having a baby. _

_After taking the test I thought I would have a panic attack and lock myself away trying to figure out what to do but I didn't. As soon as I looked at the stick and read that I was pregnant it was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Sure I had no idea how we were going to manage or how I would tell him but I just knew that in the end we were going to be okay._

_In nine months everything was going to change and as scary as it was, I have this huge smile on my face. We're having a baby!_

* * *

><p>After putting Claire down for her nap, Damon was sitting at the end of the bed in his and Elena's room. He hadn't blinked since he found the pregnancy test and as he held the box in his hands he continued to look at it just incase the result would change. His mind was racing a mile a minute as he found himself having to think about his and Elena's whole future.<p>

With another baby on the way that would mean one of them wouldn't be able to go to college. One of them would have to work to support two kids and not just one as they had previously planned for. Over the summer the two had been discussing what they would be able to afford for an apartment while both were in school with part-time jobs and having to pay for Claire in daycare. Adding in another baby would mean they would have to give up something and with Elena just starting college it was probably his turn to take a break from school and get a full time job. It would only be for a year or two but while he thought about it he remembered teachers telling them a few times in school that those who put off an education to work for a couple years rarely got back to school when they first planned on it.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Damon looked back down at the pregnancy box in his hand still in shock that they had come to this situation. They had been so careful but here they were, Elena had been sick for a couple days and now it was starting to look like it was actually morning sickness and not the flu. Flipping the box back over in his hands he checked once again to see the result and again reminding himself that it was positive.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the knock on the bedroom door as Jenna was calling out his name. Jumping to his feet when he heard her opening the door he quickly threw the pregnancy test under the bed so that she wouldn't see it. The last this he needed was Jenna finding out Elena was pregnant again before he and Elena had chance to talk. Doing his best to act as normal as possible so that Jenna wouldn't expect anything was going on he stood up and looked towards the door.

"Damon" Jenna called out just as she opened up the door and found Damon standing in the middle on the bedroom.

"Uh hey" he said trying to act as normal as possible but his mind was yelling at him that she suspected he was up to something.

"Just wanted to let you know Sage and Rose just got here," Jenna informed him

"Oh great" Damon said with a smile. He hadn't seen Sage and Rose since they finished their first year of college. He had grown very close to the two as they studied and worked together at the bar on campus and had manage to keep in touch since leaving the school for summer break He was happy when the two said they would be able to come up to the cottage for the weekend.

Biting his bottom lip Damon quickly walked past Jenna as she still stood in the doorway watching him as if she suspected that something was up. Luckily for Damon she never voiced her feelings as she just watched him head out of the room and out the side door.

Stepping outside the bright sun caused Damon to squint his eyes as he scratched his head and walked over to where Elena was sitting at the picnic table talking to Rose and Sage. Both girls waved to their friend and smiled happily as he was coming over to meet them. Elena turned her head to see her boyfriend walking towards them and as she gave him a smile Damon felt his heart start pounding knowing that Elena was pregnant and she didn't know that he knew.

"I hear congratulations is in order," Sage said excitedly as Damon made it over to the picnic table.

Damon wasn't quite sure what Sage was talking about as he came to stand behind Elena and rested his hands on her shoulders. He felt his heart pounding faster and fast as he tried to figure out what exactly Sage knew. Had Elena told them she was pregnant and they were now congratulating him on the news thinking Elena had told him?

"What…what do you mean?" he asked as he looked down at Elena who was smiling up at him.

"Well with Elena accepted to VSU that means that the two of you will finally be moving in together," Sage answered like it was a no brainer.

"Oh my god you should rent in the same apartment building as us and we could be neighbours!" Rose said excitedly as she clapped her hands as she sat on the picnic bench sideway next to Elena. "The apartment across from us that you guys looked at is still up for sale!"

"Oh yeah" Damon said with a nervous chuckle and nodded his head.

"You okay?" Elena asked him as she noticed that her boyfriend seemed a bit distracted about something.

Looking down at Elena, Damon gave her a smile and then leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Yeah I'm fine, I um just need to talk to Ric" Damon told her as he saw Ric walking by with a beer in hand and seemed to be getting ready to relax and sit by the water. "I'll catch up what you guys later" Damon told them before waving as he left to follow Ric.

He knew that Elena suspected something was up but knew that she would wait until later to ask him about it. As he left Elena, Rose and Sage behind, he quickened his pace to catch up to Ric. "Hey I need to talk to you" Damon yelled out to him and then he pulled him back towards to the cottage by the arm.

"What's going on?" Ric asked a little disappointed that he wasn't getting to enjoy his beer as soon as he would like.

Damon didn't answer he just continued to pull Ric along past Stefan and Tyler who turned to look at Damon wondering what was going on. As Damon pulled him inside he dragged him all the way to the bedroom without as much as another word to Ric.

"Damon what the hell?" he asked now a little freak out as to what was going on as Damon moved to close the bedroom door so that no one else could see or hear what was going on. "Damon" he repeated as Damon finally turned back to look at Ric.

"We have a situation," Damon told him.

"What are you talking about?" Ric asked.

Without answering him Damon knelt down on the floor to reach under the bed and pull out the pregnancy test and then tossed it as Ric. Still not sure what was going on Ric was able to catch the box with his hand that wasn't holding the beer and looked down at the box Damon had just given him and read the word pregnancy test. His eyes went wide and he looked at Damon for more information.

"It's positive" Damon informed him.

Without a word Ric stared at Damon in disbelief and the beer in his hand dropped to the floor and splashed all over the carpet and Ric's shoes. "Holy Crap!" Ric said in shock as he looked down at the pregnancy box in his hand again.

Damon gave a nod as h bit his bottom lip and started to run his fingers through his hair. "Elena has been sick for a couple days now and now it's looking as if she could be having morning sickness" Damon told him.

"Has Elena said anything?" Ric asked as he tossed the pregnancy test on the bed.

"No, but she would of just found out" Damon told him as he started to pace the floor. "This is insane" Damon said as he turned back to look at Ric.

"Look just calm down" Ric told Damon as he saw him starting to freak out. "Look you don't know anything for sure, lets just talk to Elena and find out, and I can ask Jenna if she knows any-"

Before Ric could finish his sentence Damon cut him off, "NO! You can not tell Jenna because the last thing I need his her on my back" Damon told him.

"I thought things with you and Jenna were great?"

"Yeah, but she is still Elena's guardian and will go all protective mama bear on me when she finds out that Elena is pregnant again" Damon replied.

"Elena's pregnant?" came a voice from the other side of the door.

Damon's eyes widen in fear and as he turned around he saw Stefan and Tyler opening up the bedroom door looking shocked and surprised at the new development.

"SHHHH!" Damon snapped at them as he grabbed his brother and Tyler by the collars of their shirts and pulled them further into the room before shutting the door again.

"Elena is pregnant?" Stefan repeated staring at his brother.

Quickly Damon ran over to cover Stefan's mouth so to muffle his voice in case anyone else could be listening in on this conversation. "A little louder so everyone can hear" Damon said with sarcasm as he glared at his brother.

When Stefan gave a nod, Damon removed his hand from his brother's mouth. Without taking his eyes off Stefan, Damon moved over to turn on the radio so that it would drain out their voices. "There was a pregnancy test in the trash can in the bathroom," Damon told them as he picked up the pregnancy test box that was lying on the bed and showed it to Stefan and Tyler. "It's positive," he added.

"Holy Crap" Tyler said in shock as he stared at the test. "So is that why Elena has been sick?"

"Probably" Damon replied.

"What do you mean probably," Stefan asked wanting some clarification.

"Well he hasn't exactly heard it from Elena that she is pregnant" Alaric answered.

"So it may not be Elena" Stefan said as he thought about the possibility of Rebekah being pregnant. "Oh god it could be Rebekah" he added as he backed himself up against the wall to stop himself from fainting. "She's been hungry a lot lately," Stefan said as he looked over at Damon knowing that hunger could be a pregnancy sign.

"What about Caroline? She has been complaining about her weight since graduation, what if she is pregnant and that is why she is gaining weight" Tyler said as he too started to freak out.

"But is Caroline really gaining weight or does she think she is?" Damon asked.

"I don't know but she is over emotional about it so maybe she is and is freaking out about gaining the weight" he said knowing that Caroline being pregnant would change all of their plans. "Oh god I can't be a dad" he said and started to pace the room.

"Look if could be Jenna, I mean she has been exhausted and emotional for a while and I could of missed it because of the wedding coming up" Alaric said knowing that Jenna could very well be pregnant just like Elena, Caroline and Rebekah.

"I gotta talk to Jenna" Alaric said and then started to head out of the room.

"NO, NO, NO!" Damon called out and then jumped in front so that Alaric couldn't leave the room. "You go asking Jenna and then if she isn't the one pregnant she is going to drown me in that lake if Elena is pregnant again. Sure Jenna and I get along, but when ever the subject comes up about the Thing that happened to Elena in our town; I'm the Thing that happen to Elena, so until I know for sure can we please keep this quiet" Damon asked him.

"Well someone here is pregnant and it will come out eventually," Stefan said as he stepped in to put some distance between Damon and Alaric. All the men in the room shared looks of worry and full of questions because it could be any of their girlfriends.

* * *

><p>As the guys headed back out of the cottage they found the girls all tanning on the dock and while they had hoped one would just look pregnant they knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Damon bit his lip as he tried to think of an excuse to get Elena alone as she was laying on a beach towel next to Rose and Bonnie talking about something.<p>

As he stared at her from across the property he noticed Jeremy walking up to him out of the corner of his eye. Seeing Jeremy it made him think back to the lip lock he had found Bonnie and him in earlier that day and while Bonnie wasn't one of the original suspects of taking the pregnancy test he knew there was a small chance if baby Gilbert and the Bennett girl were doing a little more than making out in secret. Turning to face Jeremy, Damon grabbing him by the arm and started to pull him back toward the cottage. "Please tell me you and the Bennett girl are being smart" Damon asked him in an angry tone.

"What?" Jeremy asked as he was really caught off guard as to what this was all about.

"You and Bonnie have you slept together?" he asked directly this time and watched as Jeremy's eyes widen, as he couldn't believe that Damon was having this conversation with him.

"What the hell man, that is none of your business" Jeremy snapped at him.

"Are you or are you not?" Damon repeated as he had Jeremy backed up against the wall and wasn't going let him go until he got an answer.

"Get off me!" Jeremy yelled as he struggled to push Damon off him. It seemed useless though as Damon hardly budged.

"I want an answer!" Damon snapped at him.

"NO!" he yelled as he watched Damon slowly loosen his grip on him and allowed Jeremy some room to breath.

"Damon what's going on?" came Elena's voice and as Damon turned around he was looking straight at Elena who was eyeing him and her brother and wondering what they were talking about.

"Your boyfriend is a psycho," Jeremy answered as he stepped away from Damon and started to head down to the beach.

Damon just stood there for a second trying to think of what to say. On one hand he was glad to learn that is couldn't possibly be Bonnie who was pregnant but that also meant that there was an even bigger chance that it could be Elena.

* * *

><p>"Damon I think we need to talk" Elena told him as she could tell that something was definitely up with him and she had a pretty good idea what if could be.<p>

Stefan was shaking as he walked down towards the dock and over to where Rebekah was applying some more sunscreen to her legs. He found himself thinking about how every time him and Rebekah had sex they were sure to use protection. They both knew that they had other dreams they wanted to live out before they considered having children like backpacking in Europe over the summer.

Unlike most teens that may not of seen the impact of having a baby before you were ready Stefan had watched the struggles that both Elena and Damon had gone through since having Claire. Sure she was the light of their lives but that didn't mean that the timing wasn't the best. They had to give up on many regular high school experiences to ensure Claire was taken care of. He witnessed first hand the stress and struggle Damon went through for the last two years with school, a part-time job and making sure both Claire and Elena were taken care of. He had a lot on his plate and as Stefan thought about he didn't think he would be as strong as Damon was without breaking down. Becoming a father was a terrifying feeling and one that was especially terrifying when your own life wasn't figured out yet and now you would have a little baby to care for.

Yet at the same time he thought about the joy that a little baby could bring into their lives. This little baby would be a part of him and someone he loved unconditionally. Seeing the smile that Claire would always put on Damon's face was an emotion he wanted to experience and if Rebekah was pregnant he was going to be the best dad he could for that little baby.

As he got closer to Rebekah he gave her a smiled while he knelt down and leaned in to give her a sweet tender kiss. She immediately responded to the kiss and brought up one hand to caresses his jaw line. Stefan found himself letting out a moan of pleasure while her was knelt down in front of her and his hands bracing his hands in front of himself to keep his balance during the kiss.

"Wow that's quite the hello," Rebekah said with a giggle once they broke from the kiss and she ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair.

"It's because I love you" Stefan told her with a smile and then leaned in for one last tender peck. "How are you feeling?" he asked her trying to see if you would tell him that she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>Tyler found Caroline at the end of the dock dangling her feet in the water and looking out at the water. Watching a few feet away Tyler wondered if she was maybe thinking about the pregnancy test. This was the possibility as to why she seemed to be worried about gaining weight. Maybe she was worried that if she started gaining weight he wouldn't love her anymore; which was insane because he was crazy about Caroline and nothing could ever change that.<p>

If Caroline turned out to be the one who was pregnant he would probably fall in love with her all over again. Sure the timing wasn't the greatest but they would figure it out together. Life was full of unexpected events and even though you try to plan out your life things can happen when you least expect it.

Biting his bottom lip, Tyler moved to take a seat beside her. Kicking off his sandals and leaving them on the dock next to Caroline's shoes, he didn't say anything at first as he took his seat but when Caroline turned to look at him with a smile he knew that she was at least in a good mood.

"Hey" he finally heard himself say. He gave her a smile as he brought his hand up to brush her hair back and then caressed the side of her face. He loved her so much and knew that whatever happened the two of them would figure things out together. "Listen I know things have been kind of tense between us" Tyler started to say and then found himself dropping the eye contact and looking down at their feet in the water.

"Yeah, listen I know I have been a pain lately and I'm sorry about that" Caroline told him as she shook her head.

"No, I should have been a little more supportive and really listened to what you wanted. I love you and if something is bothering you I am here for you and will do what I can" he told her.

"I shouldn't snap at you when you really don't know what's going on" Caroline told him and then bit her lip.

Seeing the look in her eye it almost seemed like it clarified to him that Caroline was in deed pregnant. Giving her a smile Tyler reached down and intertwined his fingers with hers and hen brought them slowly up to his lips to give her hand a tender kiss. As he lowered her hand away from his face but keeping their hands together he gave her a smile. "Caroline I know" he said and watched as Caroline stopped smiling and was just staring at him.

* * *

><p>"Everything is fine" Rebekah said with a smile to her boyfriend.<p>

"Your sure?" Stefan said as he tried to press the issue a little more.

Rebekah looked up at Stefan and could tell that he was obviously referring to something. He seemed to be waiting for her to say something but she couldn't think of what that was. "Yeah, everything is fine, why what's wrong?"

"Everything is fine?" he asked again and now Rebekah was really starting to wonder what he as talking about.

"Okay what is going on?" Rebekah asked as she sat up and looked at her boyfriend and waiting for him to fill her in on what had him all worked up.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay and if there was anything you wanted to tell me" he replied.

"I think you want to tell me something," Rebekah answered.

Stefan stared at Rebekah for a split second as he thought about they way she was acting and it seemed that she really wasn't hiding anything from him. She didn't look nervous and she looked like this whole conversation was actually a bit strange to her. "You know what, never mind."

"No come on, something is definitely bothering you and this trust and communication thing goes both ways" she told him and then leaned forward to capture his lips in a quick kiss. "Now out with it Salvatore" Rebekah said with a grin.

Looking away from her at first Stefan wondered if he should say anything because he knew Damon, Tyler and Ric were still talking to their girlfriends about the pregnancy test. Looking back at Rebekah he knew he would have to tell her and hoped things wouldn't get a little carried away. "Someone here took a pregnancy test," he told her. "And it was positive" he added quietly so no one else could hear.

Rebekah's eyes widened in shock at this new information and looked around at the cottage ground and wondered whom it could be. "Oh my god who is pregnant? Is it Caroline? Jenna? Oh is Elena pregnant again?"

Stefan tried to get her to calm down as he shook his head and keep their conversation from being heard by everyone. "We don't know" Stefan replied.

Rebekah couldn't believe this was happening, they had all come up here to enjoy a relaxing weekend and it turned out one of the couples would be expecting a baby. "Wow I can't believe that… wait" Rebekah said as she stopped mid sentence and looked at Stefan. "You thought I was pregnant?"

"Well I wasn't sure" Stefan told her now a little nervous, "And I just wanted to make sure you knew that I would be here no matter what for you."

With a smile Rebekah leaned forward to capture her boyfriend's lips in a tender kiss. She loved him so much and although she herself was not ready to take such a serious step in their relationship as a having a baby she was glad that he was someone who would stand by her.

When she pulled away she and Stefan had identical smiles on their faces that showed just how much they loved each other. They were both looking forward to a long summer together since they had decided to backpack in Europe together before they would have to separate once again for school.

"I love you" Rebekah told him as she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck and gave him another kiss.

"I love you too" Stefan replied as their foreheads were pressed together.

When Rebekah pulled away she looked around the property of the cottage and saw Caroline and Tyler down at the end of the dock, Damon and Elena heading inside and Jenna and Ric sitting at the picnic table not too far away. "So who is pregnant?" she asked.

Shaking his head Stefan shrugged his shoulders and he too looked at the other couples who had come on this trip knowing one of them was about to share news that would change their lives.

* * *

><p>"Know what?" Caroline asked him as she nervously watched Tyler, as he too seemed nervous about what he was about to tell her. "What do you know?" she asked again when Tyler hadn't been able to get the words out of his mouth.<p>

"I know about the baby," he told her as he found himself blurting it right out into the open.

"The baby" Caroline started to say but Tyler cut her off before she could say anything else.

"That is why you are so worried about gaining weight. Things are going to change and your body will be one of the first changes and I want you to know none of that matters to me. I love you and I will love this baby," he told her.

"Pregnant? How do you?" Caroline started to say again but this time instead of Tyler interrupting her it as Rebekah who came over.

"Oh my god you're pregnant?" Rebekah said loudly and gave her friend a hug. "Congratulations!"

As Rebekah was wrapping her arms around Caroline, Tyler and Stefan started talking about how Caroline being the one who was pregnant. Their voices weren't very quiet and it wasn't long before Jenna and Alaric were coming over to find out what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on here?" Jenna asked.

"Caroline is pregnant" Tyler said as he put his arm around his girl.

"Oh wow" Jenna and Alaric said as they both turned to look at Caroline.

"Wait, wait!" Caroline yelled as she pulled herself from of Rebekah and Tyler and put some space between them. "I'm not pregnant," she said quickly wanting to set the record straight before things got to carry away and they were offering baby names.

"You're not?" Tyler asked now really confused.

"NO!" She snapped back. "What makes you thing that I am?" she asked him as she looked down at her body wondering if she looked pregnant or something. "MY god do I look pregnant?" she asked looking at Tyler for a response.

"NO!" he shouted quickly knowing that was the correct answer after suggesting a woman was pregnant. "I just thought because you were worried about your weight that maybe…"

"I'm worried about my dress fitting" Caroline snapped at him. I ended up missing my last fitting and the next time I get to try on my dress on is the night before the wedding" Caroline explained.

"How did you come to the conclusion I was pregnant?" Caroline asked, as everyone seemed to relax a bit at the new development. It was obvious to her that everyone else seemed to think she was pregnant so something must be up that made they all think she was other then her worried about her weight.

"There was pregnancy test found in the cottage… if it's not Rebekah or you that means…" Stefan started to say and he watched as Caroline's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! Elena!" she squealed.

* * *

><p>As Damon entered the cottage he was scratching the top of his head while he started to pace the floor. Elena had followed in behind him quietly with her head down knowing the conversation was not going to be a fun one as all. Damon looked really stressed out as if his mind was going a mile a minute.<p>

"Damon listen" Elena started to say but unfortunately she was interrupted the sounds of Claire's cries in the bedroom. Both parents looked towards the bedroom door thinking how Claire's lack of a nap was coming at a time that they really needed her to nap.

With a sigh Elena looked over at Damon for a second before turning back to him so that she could go check on their two-year-old daughter. Yet before Elena could go anywhere fast Rose and Sage entered the cottage to lend a hand as they could see the important discussion the two were having.

"Hey let us check on her," Sage told them with a smile.

"We have been dying to spend some time with her" Rose added as her and Sage headed off to check on the little girl who didn't seemed to want to have a long nap today.

Damon and Elena gave them both looks of appreciation as the girls headed down the hall and leaving them to have a very important conversation. Biting her bottom lip Elena scratched her head as she turned to face Damon, as he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Listen Damon if this is going to be too much we can slow down" Elena told him.

"I think it is a bit late to start taking things slow" he replied as he moved across the room to look out the window.

"Nothing has to change Damon" Elena told him as she moved over to him and touched his arm. "Look Damon I can take cared of it and everything can stay as it is," she told him.

Damon's eyes wen wide as he turned and looked at her and couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. She was going to take care of it? What did she mean by that and he didn't realize that Elena had considered that an option.

"This is a big commitment but we don't have to do anything until you are ready, we can put it on hold" she told him.

Damon was now really confused, what the hell was she talking about. Take care of it, put it on hold? How exactly do you put a baby on hold? "Elena we can't put it off, nine months from now our lives will change whether we are ready or not.

"Nine months…"

"OH MY GOD ELENA!" came Caroline's squealing voice as she came storming into the cottage and wrapped her arms around her friend. Stefan and the others soon followed in after her.

"Caroline this is not that best time" Damon snapped at her. Him and Elena still had a lot to talk about and didn't need Caroline or the others to interrupt them.

"I knew something had to be up with you!" Caroline squealed as she still had Elena in a tight hug.

"What is going on?" Elena asked her.

"Nothing Caroline is leaving" Damon snapped and then turned to look at Tyler. "Can you please take your girlfriend?"

"Caroline I don't know what has gotten into you but Damon and I need to talk" Elena told her.

"Oh come on you guys have nine months to talk before for the baby gets here, we should celebrate!" Caroline told her.

"Baby!" came Jeremy's voice as he entered the cottage along with Bonnie just in time as the others were talking about Elena being pregnant. "Wait a minute so you were yelling at me about being careless with Bonnie and you knocked up my sister again?"

Hearing Jeremy pretty much announce their relationship really had Bonnie's heart going but at the same time she was shocked by the conversation that the others seemed to be having too.

Soon everyone in the room started talking and yelling about something to the point nothing was making sense. "Just a second" Elena said as everyone in the room started talking.

"You're pregnant?" came Sage's voice as she reentered the room with Rose holding a bubbly Claire sucking on her soother. "Congratulations!"

"This is between Elena and I" Damon yelled at them all. He hated how quickly information spread in their circle of friends. Nothing stayed between two people for long before almost the whole town knew about it. Privacy was not a concept Mystic Falls residence knew much about considering they made everyone's business their business.

"I'm NOT PREGNANT!" Elena yelled and this got everyone to shut up. Turning to Damon she could see the shock in his eyes as he obviously thought she was too. "Is that why you are acting so strange? You thought I was pregnant?"

"I thought that was what we were talking about" Damon responded now really confused.

"No, I thought you were having second guesses about living together" Elena replied as she took a step closer to Damon.

"What no" he answered her as she reached out to touch her cheek. It hadn't even occurred to Damon that she could be thinking that he was having second guessed out living together. At this point Damon thought living together was a next step in their relationship that he knew they were ready for.

"So your not pregnant?" Damon asked her again just to be sure.

"No I'm not," She told her without hesitation. "Why did you think I was?"

Damon gave a sigh as one of his hand moved up to run through her hair. "There was a pregnancy test in the trash can in the bathroom. You have been sick for the past few days so I thought maybe that was why."

"Look one of you is pregnant" Stefan said as he looked at the girls.

"Well it's not me," Elena repeated.

"Look this is crazy, we are not leaving this room until we figure this out" Alaric said as he looked around the room.

"It's me!" a voice shouted and as it rang in the air everyone was looking around and wondering for a second who it was. When everyone was able to process who had spoke they all turned their heads in the direction of the voice and there standing nervously and with a shaky breath was Jenna.

"Jenna…" Alaric said as he turned to face his fiancé in total shock as he took in what she had just admitted to.

"It's my test, I'm the one that is pregnant," she repeated just in case anyone was still not sure. She turned to look at Alaric as he was slowly walking towards her while everyone else in the room still was too shocked to say anything.

"Oh my god" Elena said softly with a smile as her hands came up to cover her mouth.

"Honey I wanted to tell you, I was just hoping I would of gotten the chance to do it when we were alone" she told him as Alaric got closer and was wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"You're pregnant" Alaric said, as he couldn't stop the smile from growing across his face. As Jenna gave him a nod they closed the gap between them and both had tears of joys in their eyes.

"We're going to have a baby," Jenna told him happily.

Alaric gave a joyful laugh before he turned to look at everyone else. "We're having a baby!" he shouted out to everyone and then as everyone cheered they moved in to join in on the hug with the happy couple and congratulate them.

* * *

><p>"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out!" Rose was sing to Claire as she lay on the bed with the adorable two year old and tried to teach her the actions to the song.<p>

"Pider wash out," Claire repeated as she had her hands together trying to follow along to Sage and Rose while they sang the song to her.

"Good girl" Sage applauded and gave her a quick kiss on the head. "Up came the sun and dried up all the rain"

"Ity bity pider" Claire chimed in.

"Haha yes and the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again!" Rose sang as she finished the song. "YAY we did it!" she cheered and then lifted Claire up in the air as the little girl let out a shriek of laughter.

"You know we could get use to this" Damon said as him and Elena were standing in the door way watching as Rose and Sage were playing with Claire and keeping her in high spirits. The two girls were very excited when they got invited to the weekend at the cottage because they would get to spend time with Damon and Elena but mostly Claire. "Having a pair of babysitters eagerly on hand" he added as the two of them moved further into the room.

"Mommy!" Claire squealed as Rose set Claire down so that she could run across the bed and over to her parents. She quickly stumbled into her mother's arms and as Elena wrapped her arms around her tightly she planted kisses all over the little girls face while rocking her in her arms.

"Well if we become neighbours in the fall it could happen" Sage reminded them with a wink.

"That apartment across from us is still up for grabs on campus," Rose added knowing that to two were pretty close to renting the apartment.

"Yeah well it's not open anymore" Damon replied.

"Wait what? Since when" Sage asked no a little bummed that someone else got the apartment.

"Yeah, and hopefully the new residence won't be too noises for you. I hear they have a bit of a night owl and early riser running around looking very cute", Elena said with a big grin on her face as she tickled Claire's tummy.

As Sage and Rose realized what Elena was saying their jaws dropped and their eyes were wide with excitement. "OH MY GOD YOU GOT THE APARTMENT!" Rose squealed as she and Sage jumped up to give Damon and Elena hugs.

"I'll do my best to keep my cuteness to a minimum" Damon teased but Sage and Rose just rolled their eyes at him.

"We may have to work on that cockiness you have" Sage replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No point in trying to fix something that's not broken" Damon responded back with a grin.

"Well you we will tolerate but we can't wait to live across from Elena and this little one" Rose said as she leaned in to kiss Claire on the cheek.

Claire gave the girls a smile for a moment but slowly it turned into a yawn as she started to rub her tired eyes.

"Well I think its time we get some sleep, this is suppose to be a relaxing trip before the wedding so I think we will call it a night" Sage told them as her and Rose got up and ready to leave. "We are so happy you guys got the place," she added happily.

"We are too" Elena replied with a smile. "Have a goodnight," she said to them as they waved and left the room and then the three of them alone in the room. Elena looked down at Claire just in time to see her let out another big yawn. "And this little one is definitely ready for bed since she didn't really nap this afternoon" Elena said as she kissed the top of Claire's head.

"Here I'll put her down" Damon said as gently took his ladybug into his arms and walked over to put her down in her crib. As he turned his back to her, she could hear him softly talking to Claire and although couldn't make out what he was saying as he placed her down in her crib, Elena could hear Claire responding to him. It as one of those father daughter moments where Elena watched them from a far and saw the bond between the two of them. It always brought a smile to her face to see how Damon was with their little girl and seeing the love in his eyes he had for her.

While Damon made sure Claire was down for the night, Elena got ready for bed and when she returned she saw Damon standing by the bed and removing his shirt. With a smile she walked over to him in her nightgown and reached her hands out to touch his bare skin back and then move her fingers up along his shoulders. Once she was standing right behind him her lips started to leave tender kisses on his back and shoulder before Damon turned around to face her,

With a smile a hand came up to brush the hair away from around Elena's face before he leaned in to capture her lips. His hands slowly moved down her body to her waist to pull her even closer to him.

Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck as the kiss deepened and their tongues darted from her mouth to his. When Elena finally pulled away she had a smile on her face as her forehead rested against his. "Well it's been quite a day," she said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Yeah" Damon said with a nervous laugh before leading Elena onto the bed so that they could get a little more comfortable. "I spent a good chunk of it trying to figure out how we could care for two kids on my part-time job bartending when we both attend school."

"Yeah one is enough" Elena told him.

"For now" Damon added with a smile.

Looking over at him Elena bit her bottom lip as she gave a smile. Sure she had thought about having more kids when she got older but her and Damon had yet to really have that conversation considering they had so much more on their plates at the moment. "You think about us having more kids" she asked him as they lay on their sides on the bed facing each other.

"Yeah a little bit," he admitted, "You?"

Elena gave a nod, "Yeah I guess I have thought about maybe having a couple more," she told him.

"A couple more?" Damon repeated a little shocked.

"What? How many were you thinking?" she asked him.

"I don't know… six or seven" Damon teased and watched at Elena sat up and backed away from him.

"Whoa sorry buddy but there is no way I am having seven babies," she told him sternly as she shook her head. "You'll have to find someone else to carry your soccer team of children."

Damon gave a chuckle as he pulled Elena back onto the bed and pressed his lips against hers. "Actually I would need ten more for a soccer team" he corrected her and unfortunately just received a slap from Elena in return for it. "Okay fine" Damon said as he rolled his eyes. "How about three more and a dog" he asked her.

"Oh do you want this in writing tonight?" Elena joked.

"That would be great" Damon teased back with a laugh.

"Well how about we discuss the two or three more later and just continue to practice for now" she offered and saw the grin on Damon's face grow as he moved in to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Okay… but we can still get the dog right?" he asked and as Elena let out a giggle he rolled on top of her to capture her lips once more.

They had a bright future ahead of them and as the two were growing into young adults they had many big milestones ahead of them. For now moving in together was the next big step, and one that they were both really excited about. Expanding their family was going to have to wait a few more years and both were okay with that. Right now Mystic Falls had another baby to gush over for the time being as Jenna and Alaric would be becoming proud parents in the near future and both Elena and Damon knew the two of them would be amazing parent and that the little boy or girl was going to be loved by so many people just as Claire is.

* * *

><p><strong>Now on to the Wedding before our friends head off to college and say goodbye to their teenage years. Thanks for reading. <strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Well here it is, the final chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_As we prepare for Jenna and Alaric's wedding it is hard to believe that the day has finally come. The day will be filled with lots of joy and happiness as we welcome Alaric into the family. As maid of honour I have done my best to help make sure everything is taken care of so that when the time comes Jenna can just focus on marrying the man she loves. The two are perfect for each other and about seven months from now the two will welcome their first child. _

_The day will also mark probably the last time that we will all be together in Mystic Fall for a while. Following the wedding Damon and I will be preparing to move into our new apartment, as we get ready to start college. We are so excited to take this next step and live together but at the same time I am going to miss seeing Jenna everyday. She has become such a mother figure to me and pretty much a second mother to Claire. _

_The last few years have had its ups and downs and I have grown so much in that time. It's hard to believe that while I wasn't so thrilled at first to moving to Mystic Falls I am really going to miss this town. It was the place Damon and I first met and although our first meeting wasn't much a fairy-tale we have come so far. It is the place Claire was born and where she took her first steps and said her first word. When I first arrived in Mystic Falls I thought I would be dying to get out but that isn't the case. Mystic Falls has become my home and it will be hard to say goodbye, but at the same time I'm looking forward to the next chapter in our lives at VSU._

_Elena_

* * *

><p>It was the night before Mystic Falls would all gathered together for the wedding of Alaric Saltzman and Jenna Sommers. The happy couple had huge smiles on their faces as family and friends had come together at the Gilbert house to start the celebration. Many of the town's people were in attendance and enjoying the time to catch up with each other.<p>

The busy wedding planner that Caroline was; had her running around the house making sure all last minute details and jobs were given out to people so that tomorrow everything would go smoothly.

"DAMON! DAMON!" Caroline was yelling as she quickly made her way through the crowd in the living room to find Damon behind the bar mixing drinks for the party.

"What Barbie?" Damon asked as he rolled his eyes. It seemed that most of the night he was either making people drinks or answering Caroline's questions as she carried around that pink clipboard.

"I have 50 bottles of wine, 10 cases of beer, and 12 liquor bottles being dropped off tomorrow at 8am, please tell me that the ice was delivered to your house!" Caroline asked ready to freak out if he told her it hadn't.

"Yes" he told her while making a drink and handing it to someone across the bar counter.

"You're sure?"

Rolling his eyes he looked at Caroline wondering why she needed the reassurance twice. "Well that or my freezer is full of human blood that I am stashing away," he teased even though Caroline didn't find it funny at all.

"DAMON!" Caroline snapped as she stomped her feet not liking that he wasn't taking this serious.

"I HAVE IT!" he snapped back at her. "Here have a drink" he said and then quickly mixed her a drink and handed it to her.

"Damon I'm eighteen I can't drink," she told him.

"Trust me if this loosens you up no one here will dare turn you in" Damon told her knowing that she was definitely getting on the nerves of a few guests. "Its vodka and cranberry juice it won't hurt you," he told her.

"Trust me Caroline I wish I could drink" Jenna said a she approached the bar counter looking like she was ready to tare her hair out.

"Wedding jitters getting to you already" Damon teased with a smirk as he placed the vodka bottle down on the counter. Jenna was just glaring at him, as she was obviously not in the mood for him to be an ass.

"No Ric's parents are here and let me just say I am getting a clear picture of what my in-laws are going to be like" Jenna told him and then looked over at the elder couple sipping wine as they were talking to Damon's uncle.

"I take it you haven't mentioned the B.A.B.Y?" Damon said with a whisper.

"Are you crazy? Between his parent and my devoted Christian cousins telling them about a baby out of wedlock will lead us down to a conversation I don't want to get into the night before my wedding," she told Damon.

"I think Elena and I saved you being the family disappointment" Damon replied with a smile.

"You really aren't good at this bartender therapy," Jenna told him with a huff.

"Well I can't give you what I usually prescribe," Damon said as he held up a bottle of alcohol.

Jenna gave a laugh and has she rolled her eyes she headed off to talk to the in-laws as they discussed her house décor, job and anything else they could judge her on. Doing her best to stay calm as she approached Alaric's parents she put a smile on her face.

Alaric's mother was eyeing Jenna up and down with hardly any emotions displayed on her face. Just looking at her Jenna felt like she was being judge and she knew that this was just the beginning. For years to come Jenna was going to have this woman in her life second-guessing all the decisions between her and Ric and their future children.

"I must say this house it quite beautiful," she said with a smirk.

"Thank you" Jenna answered with a nod and doing her best not to look so intimated by the woman who for years was the one of the most important woman in Alaric's life.

"Needs a little decorating by I can take care of that," she added before taking a sip of her wine.

Jenna just gave a nod and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from saying anything she would regret. She just kept telling herself that she just had to make it through the next 24 hours and then his parents would be heading home again.

"The food is delicious" Alaric's father said as he had a plate full of finger foods. He offered some to his wife but she politely decline saying she was full.

"Well I can't take credit for the food, Damon was the cook" she replied as she looked back over at Damon handing out drinks to people.

"Well I hope he is sticking around, wouldn't want my poor Ricky to starve now would we" his mother said in a teasing tone but as Jenna just tried to laugh it off she couldn't help but notice that the woman seemed quite serious.

"I'm just going to go check on my nephew" Jenna said as she forced a big smile and walked away. As she left Alaric's parent s behind she headed into the kitchen where Alaric came over and wrapped his arm around her.

"24 hours and then they are gone" He reminded her.

"Yeah until she returns to take over our Lamaze classes" Jenna whispered to him although she knew she just had to let it go.

Back in the living room Elena sitting on the sofa with her second cousins Charity and Faith who were twins and the daughters of the devoted Christian family. Their father was a Reverend at a small church not too far from Mystic Falls and the family in many ways made other Christians feel like total failures. "We have Bible Readings on Monday and Tuesdays, Gospel choir on Wednesday, Prayer classes on Thursdays and Fridays, we volunteer at the seniors home on Saturdays and then we have Sunday school on Sundays" Faith said as she informed Elena of their very busy weeks.

"We prayed so much that you would be forgiven for your sins" Charity stated as she referred to Elena getting pregnant before marriage.

"Oh Thanks…" Elena said as she tried to force a smile.

Over the many years Elena and Jeremy didn't see much of their cousins who were being raised very differently then her and Jeremy. Usually the only time they ever saw them was around Christmas because growing up their parents couldn't handle anymore then that. While Elena never had a problem with their religious choices she was always given the feeling that although they said they didn't judge them, it always came off condescending.

"You may have fallen for temptation but if you asked for forgiveness God will save you" Faith added.

"That is great" Elena replied as she wished to could escape this painful conversation. Her cousins were the type of family where their parents were very strict with everything in their children's lives from what they ate and even what they did with their free time, which of course included no t.v. The twin girls who were seventeen were always wearing dresses that had sleeves and went down to their ankles. Their hair was tied back in a braid and they wore no makeup because they believed makeup attracted Satan to them. They also had a little brother Peter named after Saint Peter and he always wore dress pant and a white dress shirt.

Any toys they had growing up were either educational or religious but Christmas had a no present policy because it was believed that Satan came in the form of Santa to trick people of the true meaning of Christmas.

"Mother says you and Jeremy really need our prayers" Charity said with a nod.

"I think we are doing okay" Elena tried to say with a smile but the girls just shared a look of disappointment. Rolling her eyes Elena wished she were old enough to drink because the futures Mother Theresa's that actually probably thought they were better than Mother Theresa were driving her insane.

Back at the bar, Damon passed Alaric a drink just as Elena and Jenna's cousin the Reverend and the Patriarch of the crazy bible huggers; Damon referred to them as was coming over. "Trouble at six o'clock" Damon mumbled to Ric before the Reverend was standing at the bar.

"Drink?" Damon asked although he was pretty sure the answer was going to be no.

"No, Alcohol is nothing but a substance created by the devil to lead us to temptation" he said firmly.

His comment was made just as Alaric was taking a sip of his drink and making the already awkward moment even worse. Biting his bottom lip, Alaric gave a forced smile while the Reverend just stood there and was pretty much openly judging him with his eyes.

"Well in that case I guess it all thanks to the devil that I'm employed" Damon joked since he was a bartender at the University.

"Satan sends us all forms of temptation but we must stay strong against you and your alcohol, I'm glad to see Jenna and Elena are at least resisting the alcohol" the Reverend said before he turn and left Damon and Alaric standing there trying to process what the Reverend had just said about them.

"For a man of God he is very judgy" Damon stated.

"I'm pretty sure he just accused us of being sent by Satan to bring people to the dark side" Alaric said as he watched the Reverend rejoin his freaky perfect family.

"Yeah the St. Peter kid is just as annoying, he came over earlier reciting Bible passages on how God wants him to resist me" Damon stated and then handed Ric another drink.

Alaric looked at the drink and then over at the Reverend, as he seemed to be contemplating having another drink. "I don't think I should" Ric said as the Reverend had obviously made his feel guilty.

"Oh come on don't let that idiot get to you, come on you know you want another," Damon said as he held the glass up in front of Ric as he smiled.

"You know he may be on to something when he says you are sent to by Satan" Alaric said as he gave in and took the drink.

"Trust me we have better cookies on the dark side" Damon teased and then look back over at holy Reverend and smiled as he held up the bottle of bourbon. The Reverend was standing on the other side of the room with his wife and children with one hand resting on his wife's back and the other wrapped around his son as if trying to protect them from Damon and his Satan ways.

"What are you doing" came Elena's voice as she approached the bar and saw Damon staring at her cousins across the room.

"Your holier-than-thou cousins don't like me" Damon stated as he turned to look at Elena who had her arms crossed over her chest and staring at Damon knowing he was trying to cause trouble. "I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm the son of Satan" Damon added.

"And now you are trying to mess with him" Elena said shaking her head. "Oh I hope the wedding goes better then this party" Elena said this a sigh as she looked over at her cousins and over at Alaric's parents.

"What are you talking about things are going great!" Damon said with a laugh.

"How?"

"Well I have gotten most people drinking, your Reverend cousin over there I think is afraid I can get his daughters pregnant just by looking at them" Damon said as he looked at the two twin girls standing next to their father. Giving the girls a smile he saw their faces go red and watched as the Reverend quickly put his arms around his girls as if to shield them from Damon's dark magic.

"Stop it Damon" Elena warned him as she nudged him in the stomach, as he seemed to be having way too much fun messing with the Reverend.

"Oh I'm only kidding" Damon told her and then leaned in for a kiss. As his hand came up to run his fingers through her hair he had a smile on his face.

"What?" Elena asked him, as he seemed to have gotten an idea in his head while he was looking at her.

"I just thought of another idea of why tonight was a success," he told her.

"And what would that be?" she asked as she stepped at little closer to him and played with his shirt collar as she too smiled since she had a faint idea where he was going with this.

"Its always a goal at the wedding to take a bridesmaid home for the night and I believe I will succeeded" Damon said as he pulled her even closer to him as his hands were on her hips and his lips passionately captured hers.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself" Elena teased when she broke from the kiss.

"I'm Satan's son, I have my ways" he joked.

Elena couldn't help but laugh before she leaned in for one last kiss before she was going to make him abandon his bartending duties so that they could get the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>Not long after that kiss Elena and Damon said their goodbye to everyone and got Claire up since she had been sleeping upstairs during the party. The three hopped into Damon Camaro and headed back to the Salvatore house in the hurry.<p>

Luckily Claire was still really tired and Damon was able to get her out of the car and into bed without the exhausted little girl waking up. Once she was in bed the two quickly made their way to Damon's room as they could hardly keep their hands off each other.

With the door closed he had Elena pressed up against his bedroom door as his hands had her arms pinned over her head while his lips tasted whatever skin he could. Elena started to moan from the pleasure and it just excited Damon even more. His hands finally released her as they moved down her body to find the zipper on the back of her dress.

With her hands free she wrapped them around his neck she claimed his lips while he worked quickly on getting the dress unzipped. Slowly she started to move them closer to the bed and as Damon walked backwards he finally got the dress undone and it fell to the floor. With a smile Elena was standing in only her undergarments and started to unbutton Damon's shirt and toss it across the room. She had a smile on her face as her hands moved over his upper torso for a moment, feeling his muscular chest before she pushed his back on the bed.

"And the Reverend thought I was the bad one" Damon teased as Elena was climbing on top of his and slowly undoing his belt.

With a little laugh Elena leaned down to press her lips against his for a quick kiss. "You always have to be careful around us quiet and innocent girls" Elena told him as she pulled the belt out from around his pants and let it go flying across the room.

As Damon lay on his back, Elena was straddling him and her hands pressed down on the bed so that his head was in between them. As she captured his lips with a kiss that was so addicting, her tongue slipped inside his mouth.

While Elena was busy working on pleasuring him with a kiss, Damon's hand were slowly moving up her thighs and getting dangerously close to an area that had Elena's body begging for him to touch. "Damon" Elena moaned as she felt his hands creep inside her panties to pleasure her in a way that she couldn't help but moan.

His hands continued to touch her while Elena quickly freed herself from her bra and unbutton Damon pants. With her bra no longer in the way Damon's lips tended to her breasts as he slowly rolled them over so that he was now on top.

"You are so beautiful" Damon whispered as Elena seemed to be having trouble catching her breath with everything he as doing to her.

Not being able to wait any longer she stripped him of his pants and boxers and her panties soon followed. Moans and gasps escaped both of them as their bodies connected and sent them both close to the edge.

* * *

><p>The following morning Elena had to reluctantly leave Damon in bed so that she could get back home to get ready for the wedding. They had a full morning planned with makeup and hair before they got into their dresses and headed for the church.<p>

When she arrived back at the house it was quite the busy place as it had been turned into a mini salon as girls in the wedding party were running around the house trying to get ready. Setting her purse down in the living room, Elena looked around for Jenna but instead found Caroline on her cell phone and looking like she hadn't slept all night.

"NO I need the flowers there now! The decorator is on her way, and needs the flowers there when she starts," Caroline yelled into the phone.

Elena bit her lip wondering what was going on as Caroline ended the call. "Everything okay?" Elena asked knowing that if things weren't going as planned then Jenna was going to have a meltdown over it.

"Well the flowers haven't been delivered yet, I can't get a hold of the baker of the cake and the limo company only has one limo when I asked for two" Caroline said as she threw her hands up in the air. "It's a disaster!"

"What's going on?" came Jenna's voice as she approached the two girls and saw that Caroline seemed really stressed.

"Nothing!" Elena chirped before Caroline could go on and list off everything that was wrong. Today it was Elena's job to keep her aunt calm and assure her that today was going to be one of the happiest days of her life as her and Ric became husband and wife. "Caroline is just doing final checks, we should go get our hair and makeup done" Elena told her and then with her hands on Jenna's shoulders she started to push her towards the stairs and leave Caroline to handle everything else.

"You know Elena, as beautiful as this wedding that Caroline has planned is becoming she really knows how to make me start panicking" Jenna said as the two girls made their way up the stairs and into Jenna's room where the hairdresser was all set up for them. "Its gotten to the point I'm afraid to ask her how she is doing."

Elena gave a laugh as she took a seat in one of the hairdresser's chairs so that they could get started on getting their hair done. "Yeah, that is Caroline for you, she tends to overdue things or overreact."

"Yeah well I have to say that Alaric's parents got a very detailed description of the wedding from her and I think they may actually enjoy themselves" Jenna told them.

"Not giving such a cold shoulder anymore?" Elena asked knowing that Jenna was having a hard time getting his mother especially to warm up to her being a good wife to her only son.

"I got a brief awkward hug when they left the party last night," Jenna said with a smile. "Last time they were in town I got a shoulder pat," she added with a laugh.

"NO I CAN'T HAVE THE SECOND LIMO COMING AT 4PM! THE WEDDING IS AT 3PM!" they heard Caroline yelling from downstairs.

Elena looked over at Jenna as she was nervously biting her bottom lip and holding her breath in panic. Today was the one day that Jenna wanted everything to go smoothly, she didn't want to be one of those brides who freaked out and thought everything in the wedding was falling apart.

"Everything will be fine" Elena tried to assure her as the two girls sat there while the hairdressers were curling their hair. "Today is your day and at the end of it you will be marrying your best friend."

Jenna gave a nod as she tried to breath slowly and stay relaxed. Today was her day and it was going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

><p>Bonnie arrived at the church wearing a green dress with a smile on her face. She had received some amazing news earlier this morning and she was still trying to wrap her head around this great opportunity she had. As she climbed the steps of the church she heard a car engine pulling up to the church and as she turned around she saw Damon's blue Camaro.<p>

She gave a small wave as he hopped out of the car and moved towards the back of the car so that he could get Claire out of the back seat. Bonnie watched as Damon seemed to be talking to the little girl and then as he slowly lifted her out she saw Claire had on a red summer dress with a white bow around her waist to match her little white sandals.

Bonnie's smile grew even bigger as she watched Damon walking towards her in a nice tux and Claire on his hip. The little girl looked so adorable in her dress and she had a beautiful smile to match. "Wow she looks adorable" Bonnie said as Damon climbed the steps of the church and came to stand beside her.

"Yeah, it was quite the morning trying to get her into the dress" Damon replied as he remembered her running away and wanting to wear nothing but her diaper today.

"Well you did well," Bonnie told him with a nod.

"Except for the hair" Damon said as he looked at his little girl's wild curly dark hair. "I still can't master the hair and this bow thing," Damon told her as he held up a little white bow that Elena had left for him to put in her hair.

"A girls hair is a man's worst enemy" Bonnie said with a laugh. "Here let me," she offered and held out her hands so that Damon could hand Claire over to her.

"Thank you!" he said gratefully as he passed Claire over so that Bonnie could get her hair done to meet Elena's expectations.

"Hey, no problem. The guys just finished their golf game an hour ago so they will be arriving here soon," Bonnie told him as she referred to Alaric and the groomsmen, including Jeremy.

"Ric was golfing?" Damon asked finding it strange.

"Yeah one of his groomsmen suggested it" Bonnie told him as they made their way into the church to take a seat in one of the pews and try and tame Claire's wild locks.

Sure enough it wasn't long before the doors to the church opened and Alaric, Jeremy and the other groomsmen walk in all dressed in their tuxes ready to go.

"Hey look who cleans up nice" Damon said as he stood up and walked over the Alaric.

"Yeah he looks pretty good for someone who threw up on the eighteenth hole," Jeremy laughed as he as playing with his jacket sleeves.

"I thought we agreed that that piece of today events would remain on the golf course and not talked about again," Alaric said as he threw Jeremy a glare.

"Sorry" Jeremy said with a laugh before he walked over to Bonnie, as she was just finishing up Claire's hair and adding the white bow in her hair. Leaning over the pew he pressed a kiss on her lips. "Hey" he said softly.

"Jeremy!" Claire chirped happily at seeing her uncle.

"Hey beautiful" Jeremy said with a chuckle as he leaned down to kiss his niece on her chubby cheek.

Bonnie smiled at the cute interaction of Claire and Jeremy and the big smile that Claire had on her face as she talked to her uncle Jeremy. "Okay all done" Bonnie said as she helped Claire off the pew bench so that she could run off and over to Damon. This left Bonnie and Jeremy alone and as he took a seat beside her she thought back to the news she wanted to share with him.

"Listen Jeremy I have some news" Bonnie told him as she reached out to link her fingers with his.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked her.

"I got accepted by Barbizon modeling school in New York City," she told him with a smile. "I'm going to be able to start my modeling career and this time do it right."

"Bonnie that is incredible" Jeremy said with a smile at first but then he thought about what this meant. "New York City… that's pretty far from here" he said as he looked away from her. The two were just really starting to get to know each other and even though he new Bonnie was going to be going away to school he had hoped it would be close enough that they would see each other.

"I know" Bonnie said sadly as she tightened her grip on his hand. "Maybe I should hold off on a year and then we can go to New York together," she suggested.

Biting his bottom lips Jeremy wasn't sure what to say to her and instead just leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. He knew that this was a conversation they would have to have but right now he just wanted to hold her.

What's going on with them?" Alaric asked Damon as they looked over at Jeremy and Bonnie hugging.

"Beats me" Damon said as he had Claire spinning around on his legs.

"So did you really throw up?" Damon asked with a laugh.

"Hey, I doubt you were mister cool when Elena was in labour and knowing that just in a matter of time you would be a dad" Alaric snapped.

"Actually I wasn't aware she was in labour until just before this one decided to make her grand entrance" Damon said as he handed Claire his phone to that she could entertain herself with it before the ceremony started. "I spent most of the time trying to get my keys out of the sewer. When I did find out I was more concerned of how Elena was planning to murder me for not being there right away" he said as he remembered back to the busy day that Claire came into their lives.

"Well your time will come my friend" Alaric told him as he gave Damon a wink knowing that sometime in the future him and Elena would be making the big walk down the isle.

"Lets just focus of you" Damon said wanting to get the topic off him and Elena getting married right now. "Now should I get you a barf bag to keep up on the altar?" he teased and watched as Alaric gave him a deadly glare.

* * *

><p>As the bridesmaids had their hair and makeup done they started to gather in the living room wearing their bridesmaid dresses. Caroline was doing some last minute checks with the girls as Elena came down the stairs to join everyone.<p>

She was wearing a red garnet colour dress like the other bridesmaids with a sheath and sheer hem that came to just above the knee. Pulling the dress together was the garnet lace cap sleeves and a white gold necklace.

"Jenna will be down any second," Elena said to Caroline as she came to stand beside her as she slipped into her black sandals.

Caroline gave a nod and smiled as things were coming together. "Both limos are on their way and we will be heading for the church in fifteen minutes" Caroline said happily. "Everything is coming together perfectly now."

Elena was about to say something else but was interrupted when she heard gasps from the bridesmaids in the living room as they looked towards the stairs. Quickly Elena turned her head just as Jenna was descending the stairs. Her white gown was a strapless English netball gown with a train that trailed behind her down the stairs as a jaunty satin bow that was just off center in the front at the waist added the perfect touch. Her long hair was curled and up in a stylish bun while her bridesmaids including Elena had a half up and half down do.

"Oh Jenna you look so beautiful" Caroline said as she did her best to hold back tears.

Jenna couldn't hide her smile as she reached he bottom step and stood in front of her bridesmaids and Caroline. In less then an hour her and Alaric Saltzman would be saying "I do" and it was a feeling that made her so happy.

"Okay everyone limos are outside its time we get going" Caroline told them all and as everyone had a smile on their face they headed out of the house to the limos sitting out front. The four bridesmaids and Caroline climbed into the first limo and then Elena helped Jenna climb into the second limo as she held up her wedding dress so it wouldn't get wrecked. Once she was in Elena hopped in beside her aunt and as she closed the door of the limo they all headed off in the direction of the church.

Looking out the window Jenna was on her way to the church on this beautiful July summer day. Today all her dreams were coming true and at this very moment Alaric was standing at the altar with Jeremy at his side and a church full of all of their family and friends waiting for her to arrive.

The nerves were making it hard for Ric to stay still as he stood at the front of the altar pulling at the sleeve of his jacket as he looked down at the many guests who had come to help celebrate one of the most important days of his life. In the front row Damon was sitting with Claire as she was playing with his phone to keep herself occupied before the wedding. A couple pews behind Damon sat Jenna's Christian cousins as they said about fifty prayers before the wedding ceremony. On the other side were Alaric's parents, as they both seemed so serious as they sat together waiting for the wedding to begin.

"Do you have your vows?" Elena asked looking over at her aunt.

"Yes, they are all finished" Jenna said happily.

"You were cutting it kind of close," Elena said with a laugh.

"They are done, that is the main thing," Jenna said happily just before they heard a loud bang and the limo came to a sudden stop. "Whoa" Jenna said as she looked out the window knowing they couldn't be at the church yet.

"What's going on?" Elena asked looking around, as they seemed to be on a very quiet road. Biting her bottom lip she opened up the door of the limo and saw the air full of smoke. Stepping out she saw the limo driver bent over the front of the car as smoke was coming out of the engine. "What's going on?" Elena asked him as she walked towards the driver.

"I'm sorry but this car isn't going anywhere" the driver said.

"WHAT?" came Jenna's voice as she picked up the skirt of her wedding dress and climbed out of the limo. "I have a wedding I need to get to," Jenna yelled as she stood in front of them motioning to her wedding dress.

"I'm sorry but this limo isn't going anywhere anytime soon" he told the two as he shrugged his shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO? I NEED TO GET TO THAT CHURCH!" Jenna yelled. She had done so well at not freaking out about every little thing but now she couldn't hold it together anymore.

"Hang on I'll figure something out" Elena told her as she did her best to keep Jenna calm as she stood there in her wedding dress and beside the broken down limo ready to totally lose it. "I will get you to that church, you are going to marry your best friend and you are going to get that happily ever after that you deserve.

* * *

><p>Caroline arrived with the other bridesmaids at the church and as they stood at the back of the church they waited for the other limo to arrive. "They should of just been right behind us" Caroline mumbled as the bridesmaids got ready to walk down the isle as they stood in their red dresses with white rose bouquets.<p>

Checking her watched Caroline was really starting to worry because now it had been about ten minutes and there seemed to be no sign of the Limo carrying the maid of honour and the bride.

Inside the church people were also starting to get really fidgety as they looked at their watches and then looked at the back of the church to see what the hold up was. Ric now had beads of sweat running down his face as he to was starting to worry. Something was definitely up as the doors at the back of the church stayed closed.

"She must be making the final touches on her vows" the minister said calmly hoping to ease the groom's nerves.

"She would of kicked my butt if I wasn't ready" Ric said quietly back but in the back of his mind was hoping it wasn't more serious then that.

In the front row Damon was slouched over and doing his best to avoid the hated glare coming from Elena's cousin the Reverend. Things had gotten even more intense when one of his daughter made a quiet comment about how hot Elena's boyfriend was and although Damon wasn't looking at them he could just imaging the Reverend tightening that chastity belt on his daughters. Damon just rolled his eyes and thanked god he would only have to deal with them on limited occasions.

Lying on her tummy on the pew bench Claire was making herself comfortable as she continued to play with Damon's phone. Talking softly to herself she pretended to tap her fingers on the phone screen just like she saw her daddy do all the time. Suddenly Elena's picture appeared on the phone showing an incoming call. Problem was it was on silent and while Damon wasn't really paying close attention he just assumed Claire was pretending to call mommy on the phone. Hitting a few buttons Claire disconnected the call from Elena.

* * *

><p>"He hung up on me," Elena said in shock as she was disconnected from the call.<p>

"Oh this is just perfect" Jenna said as she was on the verge of tears. "If we start walking it will take us about thirty minutes in these shoes and dresses and we can't be there that late."

"I'll keep trying" Elena told her as she cursed Damon under her breath and tried dialing again. "Today better not be the day he decides to be a better Christian and not answer his phone in a church.

* * *

><p>It was now no secret that something was going on with the bride as the wedding was now running a good fifteen minutes behind. Caroline was at the back freaking out as the limo company couldn't get a hold of the driver. "I AM MISSING MY BRIDE THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Caroline was yelling into the phone while the bridesmaids and groomsmen stood and watched.<p>

Alaric was now standing at the back of the church dialing Jenna's number but was getting no answer. "She probably doesn't have her phone with her," he said now really worried about what had happened.

"This is crazy, they can't get a hold of the limo driver and Elena's phone is busy," Caroline snapped, as she was ready to pull her hair out.

"Honestly Blondie you had two main jobs for this wedding, get the groom here and get the bride here" Damon teased.

Caroline rolled her eyes not needing Damon's input on the situation when she already knew how bad things were. "Oh Shut up Damon!" she snapped at him. "Can you go tell everyone there is just a little hiccup, but the wedding is going to happen."

"Only if the bride didn't run off" Alaric's mother spat out.

"Jenna didn't get cold feet" Ric assured his mother.

"Yeah well don't worry about the wedding guest, the holier than thou Christian cousins are reading out their favourite bible passages to everyone" Damon explain as they all looked down the isle towards the altar where the cousins had taken over and were reading the bible to everyone.

"MOMMY MOMMY!" Claire chirped as she walked up to Damon and holding the phone to her ear.

"Aw are you calling mommy? Tell her if she is on he run she better not let Caroline find her because she a little crazy right now" Damon teased as he made small circles with his index finger up by his ear motioning crazy.

"Damon you are not helping!" Caroline yelled again.

"Bye, bye Mommy" Claire said as Elena's picture on Damon's phone disappeared again when she disconnected the call.

* * *

><p>"Hung up on me again" Elena said in anger.<p>

"Try Ric again" Jenna called out.

"I did it was busy, as was Caroline and no one else has their phone on" Elena said sadly. "I'm gonna keep trying."

"Give daddy as kiss," Damon said softly to his daughter as the two were sitting outside of the church while everyone else was inside freaking out.

"MUUAHH!" Claire exaggerated as she gave her daddy a kiss and then wrapped her little arms around him.

"Where is your mommy" Damon said out loud as he looked down the road.

"Mommy!" Claire chirped as she held up Damon's phone and showed that he had more than ten missed calls from Elena.

"Whoa, whoa," Damon said as he held Claire on his knee with one arm while the other held the phone to see just how many times Elena had tried calling him in the last fifteen minutes.

Before he could call her back the phone lit up again and Elena's picture appeared on the screen.

"Mommy!" Claire said as she pointed to the picture of Elena on the phone.

"Yeah that's mommy," Damon said as he accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear. "You know if you and Jenna are playing runaway bride I really don't want to be your accomplice" Damon teased.

"Damon shut up this is not the time for you to be a smart ass!" Elena screamed into the phone. "Our limo broke down and we need you to come pick us up," she told him and in the background Damon could hear Jenna making threats if he didn't hurry.

"Okay, calm down I'm on my way" Damon said as he got to his feet.

Just then Caroline walked out of the church and saw that Damon seemed to be heading off.

"Wait where are you going?" she asked him.

"Well I've got my hero hair on and I'm off to get the bride and bring her to her wedding" Damon said with a smile. "Please try not to lose this little one like you did the bride and maid of honour" Damon said as he handed Claire over to Caroline without giving her time to question him as he ran off to down the steps of the church and to where his Camaro was parked.

Still really lost as to what was going on Caroline figure that she would head back inside and explain that Damon was off to get Jenna and Elena and that the wedding you resume very shortly.

* * *

><p>Standing on the side of the road the bride, maid of honour, and limo driver all looked relieved as they spotted the blue Camaro pull up next to the broken down limo. "I believe there is some place you need to be?" Damon called out as all three walked towards the car.<p>

"Damon one day far, far away from now I'm sure I will laugh but right now I just want you to get me to that church!" Jenna said as she picked up the skirt of her dress and squeezed herself into the passenger seat.

"Yeah and I'm sure that same day you will find it funny that Claire had been playing with my phone while you were trying to call" Damon said with a smile as he looked at a tense Jenna and a annoyed Elena.

"Unbelievable" Elena said as she rolled her eyes.

"Lets not dwell on that too much, we have a wedding to get to!" Damon said as he quickly turned the car around and sped quickly towards the church. Leaving the broken down limo behind on the side of the road the sound of the church bells could be heard getting louder and louder the closer the got.

* * *

><p>As the Camaro pulled up to the church Damon parked the car and quickly hopped out of the driver seat. Running around to the other side of the car he opened up the passenger side door to help Jenna climb out in her wedding dress.<p>

Elena was next to hop out of the back of the car followed by the limo driver and as they stood in front of the church Elena helped Jenna straighten out her dress and veil. Jenna had a huge smile on her face as she knew that she was just steps away from marrying her best friend.

"Okay ready?" Elena asked.

Jenna gave a nod just as Caroline was seen running out of the church towards them and holding out their bouquet of roses. Handing Elena the white bouquet Caroline gave the final check of hair dress and makeup.

"I'm ready' Jenna said as she accepted the bouquet of red roses.

Holding out his arm Damon help Jenna climb the steps of the church and as he did Jenna found herself thinking about how different the relationship with Damon had become over the years. She use to see him as a spoiled jerk that thought of no one but himself, and he was the last person he ever wanted his niece to end up with. Yet now she honestly couldn't think of anyone better. "You know years ago if someone told me that I would have to rely on Damon Salvatore to get to my wedding I would of laughed" she told him as the climbed the steps.

Damon too chuckled as he looked over at Jenna in her wedding dress and thought about how much things had changed. "I wouldn't have even held my breath for a invite a few years ago" he responded as they made it to the front door of the church. "Well, I say we get you married, and save all your guest from having to listen to a another round of bible passages from your cousins" he added as they entered the church lobby.

Taking a deep breath Jenna watched as Damon headed into the church to take his seat next to Stefan since he had Claire on his lap and was entertaining her by getting her to point at all the roses in the church.

"Okay it's time" Elena said as she came around dropped the veil over Jenna's face. As the double doors open it revealed the long isle down to the altar and her groom. Her smile grew as her eyes fell on Alaric as he stood on the altar. While the wedding guests were all standing and staring at her, her eyes were one the love of her life.

Caroline made a motioned to the choir and the music started, Elena started to walk down the isle and Jenna slowly followed behind. Making her way to the front of the altar everything that followed went a lot of smoother. Jenna and Alaric exchanged vows and said their "I do's" in front of all their family and friends.

* * *

><p>At the outside wedding reception Alaric and Jenna were cutting the three-tier wedding cake and playfully feeding each other their first bit as they stood in the decorated garden. The band started playing and everyone started to take to the dance floor.<p>

Stefan and Rebekah had Claire with them as they got the little girl to dance to the music. Both Stefan and Rebekah couldn't help but laugh at the little girl as she shook her hips to the music. Picking her up Stefan spun her around as Rebekah stepped a little closer to Stefan as he held Claire.

"She is so adorable" Rebekah said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss her like crazy when we leave for our trip for Europe" Stefan said as he leaned forward to kiss his niece on the cheek.

"It's going to be a great trip," Rebekah said happily as she thought about her and Stefan enjoying two weeks in Europe before school. "Paris is going to be so romantic," she added happily.

"Je t'aime" Stefan said with a smile to his girlfriend.

"I love you too" she responded with a smile, as she loved that Stefan was practicing his French for their trip.

"I can't believe how fast this wedding came," Elena said as she thought about how quickly time had gone. "A month from now Damon and I will be leaving for school and settling into their new apartment" she said as she talked to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Yeah its crazy, Tyler and I leave for California in a couple weeks" Caroline said as she thought about her and Tyler's plans. The two of them were going to do some traveling around California before starting school at UCLA. "Its going to be so weird not seeing you guys everyday" Caroline said sadly as she thought about how all their lives were changing and taking them all in different directions. "I'll be in California, Bonnie your going to New York and Elena you'll be at Virginia State University"

"We'll stay in touch" Bonnie assured her knowing that although it was going to be difficult they would all find away to keep in touch with each other.

"I'm sure Damon wouldn't mind spring break in California" Elena told them with a smile.

"You and Damon already for VSU?"

"Yeah pretty much everything is packed, just a few little things left but its really starting to sink in that we are going to be leaving Mystic Falls."

"Well promise me that no matter where we are in our lives we talk at least twice a week, even if its just help figure out what to wear" Caroline asked not wanting her and her best friends to drift apart.

"Promise" Elena and Bonnie replied as all three shared a hug.

Across the dance floor Damon was sitting at a table watching as Stefan and Rebekah danced with Claire. He smiled at how happy Claire was and was really enjoying getting lots of attention. As he sat there his eyes turned to look at Elena as she was laughing with Bonnie and Caroline about something.

It was hard to believe that this could possibly be the last time they would all be together for a while. Sometimes it was hard to believe how fast the time had gone by and that the little baby that he used to rock to sleep in the middle of the night was now two years old and him and Elena were about to take a big step and live together.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Elena walking towards him in and Damon couldn't help but think how amazing she looked in that garnet bridesmaid dress. She had a big smile on her face as she approach Damon and took a seat on his lap.

"You've been quiet" Elena said as an arm wrapped around his neck and her fingers started stroking the back of his neck.

"Just thinking," he told her as his fingers caressed the soft skin of her legs.

Elena gave a nod and then as she got to her feet again she held out her hand to Damon wanting to dance. He gave her a smile as he slowly got to his feet and interlinked their fingers as the made their way on to the dance floor. Once she found a spot Elena turned to face Damon and allowed him to take her in his arms as they started to slowly dance to the music.

"It was a beautiful wedding" Elena said as she looked over at her aunt and new uncle as they were dancing with big matching smiles on their faces. She was so happy for her aunt as she married her best friend and was expecting their first child together.

"It was, but so will ours" Damon said with a smile as he looked down at Elena before he spun her around.

When he pulled her back in close Elena had a smile on her face, "You think about our wedding?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I mean the way I seen it you and Claire are my future. One day, that will be you and me," Damon told her as he motioned over to the happy newlyweds.

Elena gave a smile and then leaned forward for a kiss. Everyday she woke up still in disbelief at how lucky she was to have a man like Damon in her life. He was the person she could talk to about anything, he was her rock when she felt like the world was against her, he was her best friend and most importantly he was an incredible father to their daughter. The light in his eyes when he played with Claire was the same look her mother had always told her only a real man had and that the only thing better then having an amazing man in your life was your child having him for a father.

"I Love you" Elena said with all her heart. Leaning in for another kiss, it was slow and tender as his hand came up to cup her face. The two got lost in each other until the sound of their two-year-old daughter calling out

"MOMMY! DADDY!" chirped through the air as she came bouncing over to them.

As Damon broke from the kiss he looked over at their daughter as she came running towards them in her little red dress and curly bowtie hair. Backing away from Elena just a little bit he knelt down to pull the little girl into his arms as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. With a smile Damon had his arms wrapped around both his girls as the danced to the music. As he had both other them in his arms he couldn't help but think about how although a part of their lives was coming to a close, their story was really only getting started. To get to where they were now they had some unexpected journeys but he couldn't wait to find out what lay ahead for him and his girls.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Claire,<em>

_I am writing you this letter after finishing my senior year of high school. It has been a crazy four years from heartbreak, fear, love and happiness. I am writing this letter to you so that one day when you are older it can tell you one of the greatest love stories I know. I have kept a diary that I want to share with you, so you can see how you my beautiful daughter have given me and your father the greatest gift of all._

_We were very young when you prepared to make your entrance into this world, many may have said Damon and I were only together because of you. We won't deny that you weren't planned because that would change our whole story. I was fifteen and your father was seventeen and you could probably say polar opposites. We weren't looking to fall in love but then again you can never plan to fall in love. Usually it just sneaks up on you, latches on and no matter what you do or how hard you try to deny it, you can't shake that person from your heart. As they say opposites attracted and in many ways things only made sense to the two of us. _

_Everyone knows that teenage couples don't have a good shot of staying together forever. No one knows what the future holds but the same could be said about any couple really. No matter what happens Claire, as the years go by I want to you to see the love Damon and I have for you and our family._

_Being young teenage parents we dealt with a lot of emotional struggles and many more then most would. People complain about teenage drama but the truth is everything in our lives seems like a big deal and that our whole lives depend out each decision we make. At that young age you are still trying to figure out who you are, and how to deal with the obstacles in life. _

_There were many nights I would cry myself to sleep in fear that I wasn't strong enough, that I wasn't giving you everything you needed. Before you were born I was terrified that I wouldn't be ready for you, because how does a fifteen year old prepare for such a huge responsibility when you are still trying to figure out how to take care of yourself. When you were born I cried because I was exhausted, afraid that I wasn't doing enough. I thought I wasn't spending enough time with you or that I wasn't concentrating on my studies, or that when I was studying and you were sick I couldn't handle both. _

_They say teen mothers rarely finish high school and when I was pregnant many of my teachers and student turned their back on me. Kids can be so cruel and I dealt with my share of people talking about me behind my back but I wouldn't give in. I wanted to finish high school and if it hadn't been for Damon, Jenna, Jeremy and my true friends I'm not sure I would be holding that diploma today. You Claire were also a big part of my success, because that beautiful smile would get me through each day and I prayed that I would be able to give you the life you deserved._

_Over the last two years Damon and I have worked hard through sweat and tears but it has all been worth it to watch you grow from that tiny baby we brought home from the hospital. Being able to hold you whenever you had a bad dream or just needed a hug is what has helped us keep going._

_As hard as these last few years have been, I wouldn't change having you in my life for anything. As I said; you are part of a beautiful love story that I hold in my heart since the day I saw Damon holding you in his arms and making a promise to you that no matter what happens or how hard life got you are his whole world. We may have been young when we had you, but the way I see it, we only get to love you that much longer. _

_Love Elena_

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Wow it is so sad to see this story end but I am so glad you all continued to follow along. I know some people have asked about a third story about these characters and while I haven't ruled anything out this is the end for now. Thanks for reading. <strong>


End file.
